Debris of the colossus
by Jadeite0107
Summary: 《巨神像的碎片（debris of the colossus）》，这篇同人的主角是拿拉达与另一个男性原创人物，故事的内容很简单，除了引子和尾声，整个都是拿拉达的回忆：他的朋友在医院昏迷不醒，他很着急，万般无奈之下，听说曾有植物人由于亲朋好友整日的陪伴与倾诉而恢复意识，他决定也这么试一试，看会不会有奇迹出现。而实际上他的朋友并非完全没有知觉，这个我们很快会看到。
1. 引子

我再也无法将你拼凑完整了，  
补缀、黏附，加上适度的接合。  
驴鸣、猪叫和猥亵的爆裂声，  
自你的巨唇发出。  
这比谷仓旁的空地还要糟糕。  
-《巨神像》，西尔维亚·普拉斯

死，也许并不等于生命的终极；也许，只是如尺蠖，从这一叶到另一叶的迁移？人所知道的是多么少啊！  
骸骨的世界里有没有风呢？有没有一些在清晨的微光里，还模糊记得的梦？

**引子**

他趴在床头，他始终趴在那个地方，十指相交抵着自己的下巴，漂亮的咖啡色长鬈发松散地垂落下来遮住了他的大半张面孔。  
他的嘴里念念有词，像是正嘟囔着什么，不过声音太小了，无法听清。  
大概他试图和患者交流，虽然这多半是徒劳的，但家属们喜欢那样，应该尊重并理解他们的心情，不要干涉。尽管没有任何资料表明他与该患者有血缘关系，然而不排除其它的可能性，譬如朋友或者…咳，算了。  
总之，应该不用担心患者的安危。  
本医院的报警系统相当完善，监听监视设备运转正常，一旦有突发情况将立即做出反应。而在那以前，别打搅他俩。


	2. Debris 1 刀

**Debris.1 刀**

人们说：刀不是好东西；许多事情都是刀子引起的；用刀做礼物，象征情谊的破裂或彼此将发生争执。  
而你，偏偏给了我一把刀。  
虽然我实际上没接受，但并不妨碍这最终成为一个凶兆，符拉季连。

那个时候，你穿着斑斓的迷彩服坐于树杈上，深深浅浅的绿块，犹如叶子间一只花哨修长的大蜻蜓。  
你对我微笑，解下腰际的野战刀递给我。在此之前我已经偷偷盯住它咽了三分钟的口水。  
"这是一把好刀，拿着吧！"  
你笑得挺好看，像新鲜蓬松的蛋糕，散发着温暖柔和的气息，那甜甜的香味于午后的阳光下弥散开来，连刀似乎也变软了。  
我惊喜地抬头望着你手里的东西。  
"谢谢！"  
这是开了刃的刀，泛着令人胆寒的冰冷光泽，拥有一种使懦弱之人一看便会丧失勇气的力量，异常结实、锋利。  
然而我不是懦弱的人，因此一见到它，就毫不犹豫地爱上了它。  
我当时作为一名小男孩…呃，不，作为一名男子汉，能抵制这样的诱惑吗？不能。于是，我暂时收下了刀。  
它确实是好刀，最好的刀，握在掌中沉甸甸的舒服之极。我不禁以脚下的杂草与周围的树干为目标一次次狠狠刺出，一、二、三、四，一、二、三、四，屈肘、抬胳膊、转身、倒退、抛起接住…我如痴如醉地表演，一丝不苟。  
我坚信我的动作棒透了，无懈可击，因为我曾有一个精通刀术的叔叔。  
你一定赞同我的观点，我看见你兴奋地大叫，用体操运动员的姿势优雅地跃下，仿佛发现了一座巨大无比的宝藏。你高声夸奖我，为我鼓掌，吹起口哨替我伴奏。我多得意啊，发疯似的不停地耍宝，直到累得一屁股坐下，再懒得站起。

但是你的长官很不凑巧地出现了，他严厉地训斥你并委婉地责备我，他认为我这么小的孩子不应该摸野战刀。  
呸！他知道什么？！多管闲事的家伙！  
我还没玩够，我不愿你跟他走，不愿把刀还给你，我打算趁他不注意拉着你逃跑。  
不过你用眼神阻止了我，我像个乖宝宝一样承认错误，交出不属于自己的东西，目送你俩的背影越走越远。  
因为离开之前你附在我耳旁悄悄保证说，只要我肯听话，你以后还会找我玩，并且将想方设法给我弄一柄更好的刀子。

~Oo*oO~

你如同神出鬼没的小精灵，我一眨眼，就现身了。那么可爱的面孔，那么热切的目光，我自然不忍拒绝。  
倘若当初我没有由于要逃避艰苦的训练而去树林中小歇，便不会结识你。这…就是命运啊。

是的、是的，我失言了，我弄不到另外的刀，如果我把我的送你，我又拿什么去招待敌人，和应付上级的盘问？  
但是我没有失约，你最终等到了我，虽然仅仅是我。  
其实我原本不准备去见你的，毕竟我两手空空。可有一天我的战友提醒我，我的傻小子一直在我们分别的地方苦苦等待。


	3. Debris 2 女人

**Debris.2 女人**

如果一名男孩试图谈论女人，表明他正接近成熟，能坦然自若地以得体的方式随心所欲谈论异性是成熟男子的标志。你曾如此说。

最初我对女人没什么兴趣，觉得她们充其量不过是一群唧唧喳喳的燕子，除了吵闹就是撒娇，要多少有多少。  
直到后来我无意间于自家阁楼里翻出一叠脏兮兮的扑克，上面尽是些搔手弄姿的裸女。  
望着这堆丰腴的肉体，我不知怎么的就突然产生出某种莫名的冲动。  
从那天起，我逐渐开始不由自主地关注这些奇妙的雌性高等生物，我渴望接近她们、触摸她们、品尝…或者，只是提到她们。

我的愿望被大人们忽略，被小伙伴们蔑视，大家不是羞于便是不屑于涉足此类在众人认为太敏感的话题。  
而你不一样，你满足了我的需要，每次你一聊起女人都会两眼放光、神采飞扬，恰似在鸡窝中美美饱餐过一顿的黄鼠狼。

你说，你第一回哄姑娘上床是发生在八年级的事，那是个性感的黑发小妞，你俩同岁，可她看起来像你的大姐姐。我知道这正常，女孩总是很容易长大，不像我们男孩，我们要等很久才会长大。这有点不公平啊，是不是？  
接下来当你用双手在两腰之间比划她有一个怎样的屁股时，我哈哈大笑，把肋骨都笑痛了。  
噢，女人！  
她们纤细茂密的金色体毛。  
她们白花花的大腿宛若翻着肚皮浮在水面上的死鱼。  
她们圆鼓鼓的胸部可以塞进两只打足气的篮球。  
她们的腰围仅仅有一个果酱瓶子大小。  
你表示无法忍受廉价香水与发乳的刺鼻气味，你觉得假如她们买不起名牌货，就干脆别用，你更迷恋女性自然的体香。  
你曾经拥有一打女人，上学时是，现在即使当了兵也是，不过是数量和具体人员产生了些许变化。  
你的爱好是更换身边的姑娘，你说女子如衣服，愈新愈好，你不喜欢老是穿旧衣服。  
国家的部队肯定不允许你和异性胡搞鬼混，然而你满不在乎，你吹嘘自己至少有一千零一条逃避处罚的方法。  
你孜孜不倦地一遍遍叙述你的冒险经历，你如何于月黑风高的夜晚溜出集体宿舍，仿佛猫一般灵巧而敏捷地绕过巡逻的士兵，躲开尽职的岗哨，悄无声息地跳过院墙逃离训练营地，窜进镇上唯一的一间小酒吧去寻欢作乐。  
-酒吧的光线很昏暗，不少年纪不轻的老女人会以金属亮片遮盖眼角等皱纹明显的部位冒充少女。  
你挺有经验地告诉我一定要看仔细，免得受骗了。  
然后，你又如何趁天未亮，在集合号吹响之前神不知鬼不觉地回到床上，脱下外套，钻入被子，伪装成刚刚睡醒的模样。

符拉季连啊，我俩从来都不是守纪律的人，规章制度对我俩而言根本是一堆大粪，所以我俩才中意彼此。  
反正我这么想。  
我小时候也特别调皮，捣蛋的点子层出不穷，且大多针对女孩-我很迟才留意这个。  
我拿火柴烧过一个小姑娘的辫梢，曾把另一个丫头的长辫子偷偷绑在靠背椅上。  
我往她们的文具盒里放蚯蚓和切断的耗子尾巴。  
我把图钉与胶水故意洒在她们的凳上。  
我拎起一只小鸭的尸体作势要往一位女生的怀里扔，吓得她尖叫着四处乱跑。  
但我毕竟不如你：我只能戏弄女人，通过让她们害怕而获得虚假的快乐；你则有取悦她们的本事，令她们真的喜欢你，心甘情愿地臣服，任你摆布。我多么羡慕你！我办不到的，你可以办到；对你而言是易如反掌的事情，在我看来却困难重重。

大概你觉察出了我的沮丧，于是使劲捏了捏我的胳膊又拍拍我的肩膀，你的力气真大，我疼得呲牙咧嘴并险些趴到地上去。  
末了，你笑吟吟地宣布我的肌肉很结实，骨架也大，早晚要长成健壮结实的大男人。  
我拿不准你讲的是实话还是为安慰我而随口编造的善意谎言，可无论如何，我现在确实成为这样的男人了…多好，这多好呀。  
不过你同时警告我，仅凭一副好身板就企图征服女人是白日做梦，她们的要求非常非常苛刻。你一口气举过一大堆例子，我全忘干净了，不好意思…我只记得你最后总结道，一旦我顺利实现那一切，变为真正优秀的人，女人们便将宛如雨滴似的主动投怀送抱。

~Oo*oO~

（没有意识。）


	4. Debris 3 巴拉莱卡的弦

**Debris.3 巴拉莱卡的弦**

你背着一把吉他来找我，优雅的深红色木吉他。我看得眼直，头一回发现严肃刻板的军营居然允许有如此张扬的消遣。  
你告诉我，你这么做是准备回答我一直想弄懂的某个问题。  
我瞅瞅那笨重的乐器，又瞅瞅你，立即领会到你的意思。  
你常为我介绍各式各样俘获女人的方案，却从不肯透露你自己用的究竟是哪一套，我琢磨了很久也猜不出。

没有多余的解释，你熟练地拨动吉他的弦，合着音乐轻轻地唱。我原本对艺术并不热衷，但…天哪！当一串串旋律由你的指尖流泻出来，当一个个音符由你的唇中跳跃出来，飞进我的双耳，我陶醉得几乎无法呼吸，这是天国里才有的圣乐啊！  
-在遥远的地方，那里云雾在飘荡，微风轻轻吹来，掀起一片麦浪…  
-在亲爱的故乡，在草原的小丘旁，你和从前一样，时刻怀念着我…  
我不敢相信，世上竟有这么美的歌声，这么美的歌声竟能让我听到。  
这是仅为我一人演奏的乐章！  
-伟大的俄罗斯啊，她是这样的宽广，这就是我们最爱的祖国…  
你的声音那样动人，仿佛山林里缓缓流淌的小溪，清澈、绵软而悠扬。  
-我时刻保卫着你和祖国，为了你的幸福，为了祖国的安全，永远不准敌人再侵犯边境…  
-我守卫在这边疆，在紧张的生活里，我永远不会忘记我最亲爱的人。  
恍惚中，分明已是初冬，我却看见春回大地，看见冰雪消融，看见衰败枯黄的小草重新披上绿装恢复勃勃生机，青翠鲜嫩的树叶再度缀满枝条，阴霾的天空转眼间蔚蓝晴朗，到处是铃兰幽沁肺腑的浓郁芬芳，金黄灿烂的向日葵开遍山坡，远方依稀有布谷鸟在歌唱。

我晓得姑娘们就喜欢这个，难怪她们要迷上你。女人和男人不是同一种动物，她们太敏感，太脆弱，像小鹿。  
她们不会对刀啦、枪啦、火箭筒与坦克之类的发生兴趣-大多数如此，她们更偏向温和无害的东西，比如艺术，音乐或诗歌。

还记得后来我跟你开了个玩笑吗？当然不是恶意的，我只是想借此表达自己对于你的崇拜及景仰。  
茨托洛纳，人们那样称呼巴拉莱卡琴的弦，而你的姓是茨托洛尼柯夫。  
正如符拉季连这名字不过是符拉季米尔·列宁的缩写一样。  
我最擅长给人起绰号，我取的绰号总能很快被传播开，因此，你瞧！你获得了"列宁的弦"作为一个挺别致的绰号。

不是所有姓茨托洛尼柯夫的皆如你一般才华出众，就好像并非每一位姓科马罗夫的都同蚊子似的爱哼哼，每一位姓涅巴巴的都决不是村姑，每一位姓瓦拉彼尧夫的都跟麻雀似的成天说个不停…所以你配得上我送的绰号。它不是贬低，是褒奖。  
我觉得，若我是一名女孩，也会有理由爱你。我不愿违心地恭维你英俊，可你唱着歌弹起吉他来真像一张美好安详的印象派油画。

~Oo*oO~

阿卜杜拉？你在吗，阿卜杜拉？你还在讲故事吗？我突然听不清楚了。有很大的噪音…嗡嗡地响，你…还在我身边吗？  
天，为什么这样难受？就像是…就像…上帝啊，不！再说点什么吧，劳驾，别让我分神，别叫我睡过去…


	5. Debris 4 证明

**Debris.4 证明**

有一段时间，在我看来你就是个谜。不瞒你说，我始终无法理解作为一名入伍不久的新兵，你为什么竟活得如此逍遥自在？  
你想去泡妞就去泡，想来找我就来找，训练几乎与你绝缘，没人管你…这怎么可能？莫非你是来度假的？  
直到以后由于我的强烈恳求，你终于轻描淡写地吐露了秘密，我这才明白原因其实简单之至，仅仅是一个词-钱。

你的妈妈是一位非常富有的女人，并且，她很宠你，见不得你吃一点苦受一点委屈，虽然你不是她的亲生孩子。  
你是孤儿，根本不知道自己真正的父母是谁，但是这无关紧要。  
你刚刚学会爬便作了她的养子，她犹如天底下所有伟大的母亲那样用全部生命无私地爱你。  
她毫无保留地尽量满足你的任何愿望，她雄厚的财力足以使你在条件简陋的军营也能够过上潇洒快活赛神仙的好日子。

然而，这样一来，我的脑子里又添了个大问号：既然如此，你干吗要当兵？找理由拒绝服役岂不更省事？那是许多人梦寐以求的。

这是你自己强烈要求的，你出人意料地告诉我，你的妈妈尽管几千几万个不情愿，结果还是拗不过你倔强的性子。  
常有些人讲你的坏话，他们说，你是被女人豢养的贵族少爷，是纨绔子弟，你穷得只剩下钱了。  
完全是嫉妒！赤裸裸的嫉妒！  
更可耻的是这帮狗娘养的下流痞子居然敢断言你必会凭借养母的帮助逃避兵役！  
你感到很愤怒，你绝不让大伙看你的笑话，你决定令他们的阴谋落空。  
你说，你要为自己争口气，让所有人统统见识到你的实力，不是通过武力或高压，是通过铁一般的事实令他们心服口服。

我一下子就懂了，我明白你的心情，虽然我不太赞同你的作法。要是换了我，才不乐意为他们浪费大好青春。我不清楚你为什么如此在乎别人的看法，这样活着多累。你知道自己不是他们形容的那类人，这就够了，何必还要他们承认？不值得，他们不配。  
我坚信你是最优秀的。  
你高大挺拔，身材匀称，犹如一抹苍劲的柏树，我喜欢抚摩你胳膊上微微隆起的光滑肌肉，同时幻想哪天我也能变得这样强壮。  
你似乎总有使不完的力气，你可以轻松地让我吊着你的手臂荡秋千，你可以把我扛在肩膀上走过一片片树林。  
你的眼睛比老鹰的更为敏锐明亮，你会用一枚随手捡到的石子击落一只离你很远很远的小斑鸠或别的什么小动物。  
哈…提到小斑鸠，符拉季连，你有印象吗？  
我依然没忘我们是怎样剥下它的皮，用拾来的树枝把它烤熟的。真香啊！可惜小了点，吃着不过瘾，即使你后来又为我打了五只。我之前没有，此后也再没吃过那么美味的烤肉了，甚至在五星级的餐厅。只因为不是你打到的，不是我俩一块烤成的。  
你还会打冰球；你的芭蕾舞跳得非常棒；你还会滑雪、溜冰，能喷出一串串好看的烟圈。  
因此当时年仅十岁的我非常非常地崇拜你，不管别人如何看待你，你不是一无是处的娃娃，是真正的男子汉。  
你在我心目中的地位无与伦比，完美得无懈可击，简直如同神一样的存在。换句话说，现实版的超人，我学习的榜样。

而那帮除了嘲笑人之外没有任何特长的蠢货会什么？他们就晓得踢足球、打架，依照你的说法。让他们去见鬼！  
那个时候我慷慨激昂地演讲了半天，口干舌燥、气喘吁吁，我的样子肯定特别傻。  
不过你并未言语，仅仅是一如既往温柔地笑着揉揉我的小脑瓜，把我一头哈利波特式的乱发弄得越发像杂草堆出来的鸟巢。

~Oo*oO~

我…在什么地方？我看见若干熟悉的影象，漆黑的地下室、锁链、皮靴…不！仁慈的上帝啊！不要叫我想起，不要…


	6. Debris 5 离别

**Debris.5 离别**

突然有一天，你带着一脸的兴奋向我宣布，你要上战场了。你的表情仿佛期待远足的小学生。  
你声称不会离开太久，你请我安心等待，你许诺要给我带一枚勇敢勋章回来。  
我也高兴地祝贺你。你是英雄，你就该去跟敌人打仗。  
那时我当然知道什么是战争，但对我来说它是个概念十分模糊的名词，在很长的一段时间内我都喜欢把它想象成一次奇妙的旅行，或遥远之处的一场类似球赛的游戏。我还不晓得战争真的将以极其蛮横的方式影响我的生活，夺取我最珍视的。

你弯下腰，亲亲我的两颊，又捏捏我的腮帮子。你要我做个懂事的乖孩子，你保证说你尽量不令我等到不耐烦。我点头。  
你还让我为你背西蒙诺夫的诗作，我答应了。  
-纵然爱子和慈母认为，我已不在人间；  
纵然朋友们等得厌倦，在炉火旁围坐，啜饮苦酒，把亡魂追荐。  
你可要等下去啊！千万不要同他们一起，忙着举起酒盏。  
等着我吧，我会回来的。死神一次次被我挫败！  
就让那不曾等待我的人说我侥幸，感到意外，没有等下去的人不会理解。  
多亏你苦苦的等待，在炮火连天的战场上，是你从死神手中救我出来。  
听完这首叫《等着我吧》的诗，你同我道别后即转身离去，迈着从容自信的坚定步伐渐行渐远，再未回头。  
你是我的偶像，你是大好人。我提醒自己不必担心你。你不会出事。  
因为正义终将战胜邪恶，英雄总能打败坏蛋。  
你的背影是多么高大，我的符拉季连啊，你的肩膀是多么宽阔呀！仿佛一面厚实的墙壁。  
这情景多年来一直停留于我的记忆中，从不曾褪色。至今我只要一闭上眼便会想起，想起这一幕幕历历在目的往事。

但是…安拉啊！真主啊！如果有别的什么人在听我讲述，他们会怎么想？会不会认为结果是你永远没有回来？  
不是的。我告诉你，虽然如此，我却真的希望，你没有回来，你神秘消失于硝烟弥漫的战场，因此被追认为烈士。多光荣！

~Oo*oO~

你讲到我的心坎里去了，亲爱的，倘若时光可以倒流，倘若再有一次选择的机会，我亦宁愿战死沙场。  
我的意识现在已经清醒一些，感谢上帝，刚才睡过去时我任何东西也没梦到。  
能够听见你的声音却无法开口回应，很痛苦，幸好我正逐渐学着适应这种痛苦。  
再跟我谈谈你的经历好吗？你自己的经历。我真渴望了解我的阿卜杜拉这几年的生活。我们前年见面的时候，我就应该问你，然而那会儿我一来没心情，二来没空…不过现在好了，我有许许多多的时间，多到足够浪费。开始吧，小男孩，我将专心聆听。


	7. Debris 6 我

**Debris.6 我**

我不晓得也没勇气问，当你历尽艰辛归来后却不见我的踪影会是怎样的心情，对不起。我那时还太小，无力与大人对抗。  
我等了半年，你杳无音讯；我又等了半年，你依旧杳无音讯。我想继续等下去，但我办不到了。  
同你分别一年多后，我不得不去美国投奔姨妈。  
因为我不再有自己的家庭了，父亲死于非命，母亲受刺激过度发了疯，被送进精神病院，呵…就是这么回事。

某天夜里，爸爸犯了烟瘾，屋内又没存货，他不顾外面黑灯瞎火的不安全，非要去买烟抽，我和妈妈拦都拦不住。  
接着恰如某些三流小说中描写的那样，他一去不复返。  
这是我与死亡的首次亲密接触。  
有人袭击了他，不是一个而是一群，他们在街道的拐角处追上他，对他拳打脚踢，直到断气为止。  
他们并非两手空空，他们有木棍，有刀、斧头、钢筋和锥子等，他们有武器。  
他们的年龄不大，大多数不足十八岁，均是孩子，有的甚至不到十六岁。  
公安局的警察们拒绝向我透露更详细的信息，那不要紧，我全知道，妈妈也是。她哭着说我们在这儿不受欢迎，还是尽快离开的好。我听见她整夜整夜地嘟囔，用我们的话而不是俄语，要么是做礼拜，要么是跟别的亲戚通电话。她不停地哭。  
妈妈很可怜，她期望自己坚强起来却最终没能够做到，即使捧着《古兰经》也枉然，这只能怪她自己未经受住考验了。

到了美国，我所做的头一件事便是写信。我给每一个认识的人写信，我告诉大伙你的情况，你是我最亲密的好朋友，请求人们替我留意你的消息。我写下了你的全名，你的外貌特征，我说，我承诺过要等你胜利归来。  
你有一头拳曲的亮灰色短发，像黑白海报上的秀兰·邓波儿，你的个子高高的，有一对浅蓝的眼珠，皮肤很白。  
我叮嘱人们一旦见着你就把我的联系方式给你，因为我正日夜期待着你的珍贵的讯息。  
大家全礼貌地答应了，却始终没带来任何我盼望的音讯。我不停地去信催问，皆如泥牛入海。到后来，我和祖国完全断了联系。

我不喜欢美利坚合众国，原来不喜欢，现在也同样。异国他乡，你想想看，人生地不熟，我连人家的语言都不懂。  
但这不能阻止我于姨妈一家的精心安排下成为她的合法公民。  
我住进了他们家。两个人居然没生一儿半女，倒有不少佣人，对我而言真是好事。  
平心而论，姨父和姨妈待我挺不错。由于工作忙，他俩很难抽空陪我，因此为了补偿，我天天都能得到一大笔数目惊人的零花钱。然而我并未因此快乐多少，我不需要钱，我需要爸爸妈妈，需要友谊，需要你…那偏偏是他们无法给我的。  
寂寞、空虚、无聊、悲伤，这就是我当时的真实写照。  
少说我没出息，我也曾努力过，况且不止一回。我试图融入那帮美国孩子中，强迫自己放弃许多原则，可只换来戏弄与侮辱。  
如此反复了三四次后，我总算悟到了解决问题的正确方式，就是一个词-打！  
敢把我的文具盒丢进厕所的便池？揍他！  
敢将我的书包扔下楼？揍她！  
敢辱骂我的民族和国家？揍他！  
敢攻击我的肤色？敢污蔑我的父母及亲人？敢嘲笑我是什么都不会的乡巴佬？敢说我的英语发音不标准？揍他们！揍！揍！  
你不晓得，同这群小流氓、小无赖、小恶棍是扯不清道理的，惟有硬邦邦的拳头才可以令他们老实。  
我没输过一次，从我拿定主意要狠狠教训他们起，我为自己骄傲。  
但我愈发思念你的野战刀。  
我们的老师自然不会坐视不管，隔三差五我就会被叫进办公室。她的表情很气愤，她的语速极快，我半句也没明白。这不怪我，谁让她一生气说起话就犹若巫婆念咒？于是她大声咆哮，好象我耳朵聋了，我不甘示弱，用更大的嗓门吼回去。  
这样的闹剧往往以姨父的出现而收场，他捏着一沓钞票，分几张给老师，分几张给被我修理过的同学，众人的面孔立刻多云转晴。  
至于以后嘛，如果有人惹我，我依旧照打不误！  
日子一长我的名声也闯了出来，最后不论是学校里的坏家伙还是路边的混混统统不藐视我了。  
当我昂首阔步地背着手从他们身旁大摇大摆地走过时，见他们害怕得四处躲闪，根本不敢看我，心中别提多么舒畅啦！我再不必卑躬屈膝，再不必自惭形秽，再不必看他人的脸色过活。我凭实力取得了强者的地位。唯一的遗憾是我仍然找不着新的朋友。  
夜里，我常常失眠，望着故乡的方向，眼眶就开始变湿润。  
父亲啊！母亲！符拉季连！…  
你们谁能陪陪我？你们谁能哄哄我？你们谁能抱着我，为我唱一支摇篮曲呢？  
我每晚都含着泪如此呼唤亲朋好友的名字，我真希望有什么人紧紧搂住我，使我感到温暖和安全，但供我依偎的仅仅是冰凉的床单。

五年的光阴就这么熬过去了，我完成了基础的义务教育，然后死活不肯接着上学，姨妈他们拿我没辙，不得不由着我。  
因为我已发现忘掉忧愁的良药，酒精和女人。  
美国是一个花花世界，物欲横流，奢华糜烂之极，酒吧林立，妖艳放荡的姑娘遍地。可不同于我们淳朴的乡下小镇。  
我日复一日地醉生梦死，靠发泄原始的欲望填补心灵深处的空虚。  
我终于知道，其实女人们很好笼络。她们爱钱，假如你是大款，她们就爱你。  
你用不着学习唱歌，用不着锻炼肌肉，用不着熟悉任何取悦异性的技巧，你只要有钱就行了。  
我有钱，许许多多的钱，因此几乎每一个我想弄到手的女孩都能被我俘虏，无论她们或美丽或平庸，无论她们是处女还是妇女。  
她们喜欢黏着我，宛如追逐蜜蜂的花朵，她们运用各种华丽的辞藻喋喋不休地歌颂我，说我英俊、潇洒、迷人、健壮，是标准的美男子，是绝种的好绅士，可我清楚这均是谎言。在那些女性的心目中，我压根不是人，不过是一台会走路的印钞机。

~Oo*oO~

我没有怪你，没有生你的气。当时发生了太多的事情，军事法庭的审判、妈妈的死，我…简直快精神失常了。  
当一切尘埃落定，我混乱的大脑好容易才想起同你的约定，可我不愿见你。  
没有勇敢勋章，永远都不再有勋章了。  
我如何能够告诉你，阿卜杜拉，我怎么忍心再一次叫你失望？你送走的是一位英雄，等回的却是一个懦夫。


	8. Debris 7 插曲

**Debris.7 插曲**

我记不清遇见你的堂弟-古舒达这家伙具体是哪一天，反正是某个我喝得烂醉抱着两位漂亮妞在包厢内缠绵的傍晚。  
门明明锁着，天晓得他怎么会闯进来？活见鬼！  
他的目光森冷逼人，锐利非常，仿佛我的爸爸突然间又复活了。姑娘们花容失色，尖叫着滚下沙发。  
"整日这般浑浑噩噩！你，作为一名帝国的战士，不觉得羞耻吗！？"  
他愤怒地斥责，操一口不甚流利、不大标准、带有浓重阿拉伯腔调的美式英语。  
朦胧的灯光下我迷迷糊糊地抬头打量他，看见散披在肩头的白色长发闪耀着丝绸般细腻的银光，衬托着笔直的鼻梁。  
符拉季连！  
你的名字脱口而出，沉睡多年的记忆突然苏醒。  
那一刻，我以为，他就是你。  
我喷着满嘴酒气扑过去想要拥抱他，但是被他推开。紧接着我感到膝盖一痛，腿一软，顿时跌坐于地上，就什么也不知道了。

没多久我就醒过来了，连酒也醒了大半。随后我发现小妞们不见了，我在一座石头砌成的房间里，壁炉旁点着火把。  
搅了我美事的陌生家伙抱着膀子用居高临下的眼神审视我，傲慢的样子真叫我有揍他的冲动。  
借跳跃的火光，我终于看清他的容貌。  
不，他不是，他的肤色太深，发色又太浅，鼻子不够高，嘴唇不够薄…而且，他过于英俊了。  
因此，我很失望，不过不要紧，我早已学会在心情不佳的时刻给自己找乐子。  
"你是谁？这是哪儿？缺钱花了？想拿我换赎金，对不对呀？"我大胆说着自己的猜测，"开个价钱出来！"  
问的同时我笑嘻嘻地冲他挤眉弄眼，丝毫不感到害怕，倒觉得好玩极了。  
他也笑，淡淡的笑，他笑起来有一点点像你。  
"首先我对金钱没有兴趣，其次不知道符什么是谁。我从未使用过该名字，我从前的姓名是埃米尔·艾哈迈德·阿里…后面还有一大串，倘若你需要听。我愿意让你晓得我来自沙特阿拉伯，可这无意义。拿拉达，有伟大的事业等待你参加。"  
你听听吧，他亲口说过，他是沙特人！但现在呢？他-古舒达以为住在东京改成日本名字就能当日本人？荒唐！可笑！

自此以后我就真的加入了黑暗帝国，你清楚的，就是贝尔-你好象叫她伊斯克拉-领导的那个组织。没有特别冠冕堂皇的理由，我仅仅是太无聊，连活下去的渴望都快没了，这可不行，所以我迫切想要干些新鲜的事。  
古舒达把他们的组织吹嘘得神乎其神，为了使我尽快相信，还辅以种种神奇的即兴魔术表演，我不可能不动心。  
毁掉旧的秩序，创建新的秩序，让地球按照我们设计好的轨道运行，让万物匍匐于我们的脚下，多刺激啊！  
什么人类、正义、前世，我一概不关心。  
贝尔通过古舒达的口许诺说，大功告成之日，我将名垂千古，成为子孙后代永远景仰叩拜的英雄，而且整个北美洲都将属于我。从大西洋至太平洋，由北冰洋到巴拿马运河，甚至西印度群岛，全都是我的！  
北亚美利加洲任凭我管辖，随我爱如何折腾就如何折腾。  
他声称胜利后我必会拥有无穷强大的力量，可以做任何我以往一直想做却做不到的事情。  
比如，复活我的父亲，医治我的母亲。  
比如，打探出你的下落。  
比如，搞到一柄上好的野战刀，  
再比如，命令当今最伟大的歌唱家为我弹唱一首歌曲；要求奥运会射击冠军为我打一堆小鸟，叫名厨把它们烤熟。  
那是多么大的诱惑啊，你不得不承认。虽然我是一位理智的成年人，压根没奢望过有朝一日当上什么独裁者。但我也认为，既然真主赐予我一个奇迹，就是我的荣耀，我的福气，我便理应珍惜、接纳并努力，而不是傻乎乎地把这样难得的奇迹扔还给他。

整整三年，我们-我和来自中国黑龙江的混血儿积达、来自芬兰赫尔辛基的绿眼睛美人赛西达，以及古舒达-犹如勤奋忙碌的工蚁般辗转于全球各地奔波操劳，到处收集人们的能量，到处寻找传说中的银水晶。  
我们非常累，不过也很充实，连我当时的日记里都写满了荣誉、奉献、忠诚等后苏联时代再也见不到的字眼。有的时候，我甚至迷迷糊糊觉得自己仿佛又回到了充满希望和憧憬的童年，回到了系着红领巾庄严宣誓要为共产主义奋斗一生的那一刻。  
大伙尽管来自不同的地方，可都怀着相同或者类似的理想：为自己，为亲友，为别的东西，替腐朽的旧世界掘一座墓。

现在看来这很好笑，是不是呀？你怎么想？根本都是谎言与假象，是痴人说梦！到头来旧世界照样活得很潇洒，丝毫没有要垮掉的迹象，倒是我们四个倒霉鬼，差点就跌进自己尚未挖完的坟墓。  
失败的缘由我懒得再提，无非是月球的小姑娘们，无非是水手战士们，相信你也没兴趣听。  
我要讲的是，生活转了一个大圈即返回起点，我继续花天酒地混我的日子，不过不是在底特律，而是在日本的首都。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	9. Debris 8 东京

**Debris.8 东京**

我前生的主人安狄美奥或许不是一名合格的王储，但他确实是个不错的家伙。在他原来的四位侍从武官-我、古舒达、积达、赛西达快要万劫不复的时候，他伸手拉了我们一把，使我们避免了贝尔那样的结局。  
他之后也说出了自己的条件，那并不过分，他仅仅是请求我们留在东京，像从前一般陪他。  
你见过他，你俩还交谈过，他如今是一个名叫地场卫的医科大学学生。  
我理解他并同情他，要知道月球姑娘们乍一看个个赏心悦目，可要长年累月和她们形影不离也够阿卫受的。  
而且另三位伙伴均同意，我并不想搞特殊化。  
于是，我就在东京定居了下来，美国从此少了一个叫做阿卜杜拉·穆哈诺夫的少爷，日本多了一个叫做三条院正人的花花公子。

至于别的仍是老样子，本性难移的我还是财大气粗、挥金如土，留恋声色犬马，价日里除了炒股票赚钱便是沾花惹草。  
然而我始终没忘记告诉每一名我认识的人，我是旅日的俄裔车臣人。  
偶尔我也会回国走走看看，在莫斯科，在圣彼得堡，在城市繁华的街道旁，在乡下幽静的小酒馆里。我不是没有试图寻找你及其他旧时的亲朋好友，可无法找到。我多么失望！  
只过了八、九年罢了，你们竟就这样轻易消失于茫茫人海，被岁月汹涌的洪流冲刷得干干净净，连一丝痕迹都不剩下。

你能不能理解我，我的符拉季连？一切记得我的，皆不知所踪；而一切我记得的，都无从寻觅。加入黑暗帝国前，我作为阿卜杜拉活了十六年，将近五分之一个世纪呢，结果我居然见不着任何能证明这十六年不是虚构的证据。  
我造梦也没料到有朝一日自己会落得如此凄凉的下场。  
荒唐啊！荒唐！你们-它们如同我的影子，现在影子没了，你说，你回答我，没有影子的人能够算是人吗？哈哈！

阿卫总劝我别对从前念念不忘，要多想想以后，放眼将来，努力振作起来开始崭新的人生，翻开生命的新篇章。倘若我有需要他的地方尽管开口，不用有顾虑，他必会号召大家竭尽所能助我克服困难。  
他最擅长讲漂亮话。他发表这番言论时语气很诚恳，目光很真挚，恰似我的姨父与姨妈。  
我能说什么呀？我惟有保持沉默。  
遗失了过去的人，也不可能拥有未来。我认为。  
没人有能力帮得了我。他们给我的，我都不需要；我需要的，他们都给不起。这不是我的错。  
因此我心安理得地放纵自己。  
君不见黄河之水天上来，奔流到海不复回。君不见高堂明镜悲白发，朝如青丝暮成雪。  
人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月。天生我材必有用，千金散尽还复来…五花马，千金裘，呼儿将出换美酒，与尔同销万古愁。  
这几句中国的唐诗恐怕是我那时的真实写照，葡萄美酒夜光杯，当然，更缺不了若干美女。  
谁也不清楚和平还能维持多久，第二个野心勃勃妄图称霸世界的贝尔会不会出现。谁也不晓得战争是否将再次来临，今晚闭住双目入眠的人们还有没有机会见着明天的太阳。那么我有什么可顾忌的？  
责任-在死人面前，毫无意义。请尽情享乐吧！  
我无限快乐地沉沦堕落着，一天又一天，对所有人的提醒与说教嗤之以鼻，视众人的摇头叹息为赞许，我甚至常常能听见自己的青春及健康在这种荒淫、奢靡的生活中慢慢腐烂碎裂的声音。不过我不在乎。良宵苦短，幸运的我至少尚有能力把握眼前。

…啊哈，谈到这里我忍不住要聊聊东京的女人们了，她们的品种不如底特律的丰富，好在味道和手感都挺不赖。  
不过我不喜欢太小的，无论年龄或是身材，那样的寡淡寡淡的，没什么滋味。  
况且那些小丫头的思想大多不成熟，万一无法接受，容易招来麻烦，再说技术也不熟练。过于老的嘛，自然更不行，啃都啃不动。  
你呢，符拉季连？高的？矮的？中等的？胖的？瘦的？还是不胖不瘦的？你中意什么类型的异性？我是说现在。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	10. Debris 9 谈谈贝尔

**Debris.9 谈谈贝尔**

本来我不愿提她，但既然说到你对女人的品味…看样子你对她有好感，别否认，只要不是瞎子和白痴，谁都能瞧出来。好吧，我承认实际上她没有人们想象得那么坏，可我就是不明白你究竟喜欢她哪一点。  
她叫什么？对，伊斯克拉，她今生的名字是伊斯克拉·谢尔盖耶芙娜。  
我不晓得你俩是如何结识的，反正我见到你时你应该已和她相爱，以前我一直不好意思问，不过眼下我真的十分想知道原因。

假如在前世倒可以理解，毕竟人家曾是我们金色王朝菲利希迪王后的外甥女，你想攀龙附凤是人之常情，无可厚非。  
但如今一切往日的富贵荣华皆化作过眼云烟，她什么都不是了。论容貌不及美奈子，论聪慧不及亚美，论贤惠更比不过我的真琴，论可爱也不及阿兔，充其量不过是一个风韵尤存的老太婆！连阿卫都瞧不上，你到底爱她什么呢？我真是不明白，莫名其妙！

~Oo*oO~

别称她为老太婆吧，好吗？看在…不，不是上帝，更不是安拉，是我，看在我的份儿上，亲爱的。是的，她比你大六岁，我明白这意味着什么，可是你难道忘记了吗？我也比她大两岁。  
倘若你坚持这么叫她，那我岂不成了老头？呵呵，这不行，我不答应。

你把我的那枚戒指抢走了，你当着我的面把它扔得无影无踪，而且她早已经死去。你何必又提起这事？  
九年了，你还是一点都没变，仍然是原来那个蛮横任性的小子。  
看见喜欢的就一定要千方百计弄到手，发现不合理的就一定要千方百计摆平，一旦达不到目标，便大发雷霆、哭闹不休。永远以自我为中心的你，什么时候试着站在他人的立场上考虑过问题？你何曾顾及别人的想法？

既然你谈到我们的相识，我不得不回忆起与你第二次见面的情景。你有印象吗？如果有，你理当感到羞愧。我记得，当时你恰似一头发了疯的狼崽，嗷嗷叫着扑向我又踢又打又咬又抓，仅仅因为我没能带来你要的刀子。  
你的力气并不是算大，然而那股狠劲令人恐惧。  
我有些慌神，于是我道歉、安慰、恳求、命令以至责备，不料均不奏效。  
结果我发了火，决定给你点颜色瞧。我抓住你的胳膊将你摁在草地上，固定好你的手脚使劲咯吱你，你才终于老实了。

她一开始没有注意到我的左手，但一段时间以后她便发现订婚戒指不见了。她问起我，我只好回答说我也不知道掉在什么地方。  
伊斯克拉十分生气，这可以理解。  
"这不正是你所希望的？没心没肝的伪君子，你早就盼着这一天了，不是吗？"她气势汹汹地脱去自己的戒指丢到地下，冲我大叫大嚷，"滚你的！现在，你自由啦，可以永久地摆脱我了！你干吗不一刀宰了我然后去你的主人那里表功？！"  
我试图纠正她的一个可怕的认知错误："安狄美奥王储并非我的主人。"  
然而我的话使她更加愤怒，准确地讲是恼羞成怒…阿卜杜拉，你看看，你给我惹了多大麻烦。  
但我有办法对付。  
我应该庆幸她尚未把我吃掉。通常，依据我的经验，假若我保持沉默，至多半小时，她便基本能冷静下来。  
在她捡回戒指捂着眼睛跑进卫生间洗脸的时候，我由后面搂住她，绕过她的耳环吻她的唇，她没反抗。那证明一切已然平息。

你问我为什么爱她？我不知道。倘若连伊斯克拉都不敢确定她究竟爱不爱我，我又有什么理由认为自己爱她呢？  
寂寞，或许不过是寂寞罢了。寂寞的人总会干些傻事。  
因此你应该了解我为何不在符拉迪沃斯托克规矩规矩呆着，非要孤身一人来东京碰运气，以致牵扯出一串纷繁复杂的纠葛。

倘若有机会开口讲话，我此刻便可以告诉你：事情不是你想象的那样，没有阴谋，没有强迫，完完全全是两厢情愿。  
那天是大年夜，我却没有地方去。  
因为我本人的不走运而招惹来的大批警察正严密监视所有我出现过的场合，包括我的住处。我不是傻瓜，不会自投罗网。  
然而不庆祝传统节日总归是不妥的，于是为了避免给朋友们添麻烦，我去了贝尔-伊斯克拉那里。  
我来得很是时候：壁炉内的柴火烧得通红，整件屋子暖洋洋的；紧闭的窗帘，没开灯，星星点点的烛火摇曳着照亮了精巧雅致的银餐具；布丁、巧克力、涂满黄油夹着奶酪的黑面包、番茄酱…各种甜食散发出一股股诱人的香气。  
什么都已经准备妥当了，什么都不缺了，除了…我这不请自来的客人。  
"上帝！你看，我怎么说来着？第二套餐具果然没有白摆！"我的出现令伊斯克拉万分惊喜，"快坐，符拉季卡！"  
我微微一笑，把冒险去商店买的两瓶葡萄酒放在桌上。  
不过我想我们不用喝它了，我于高脚酒杯旁发现了一瓶刚启开盖的威士忌。  
披着一头红发的她宛若一团熊熊燃烧的烈焰，轻快地跳到我的面前，我们说了一些祝对方新年快乐的吉祥话并相互拥抱。  
"我真高兴今晚有人陪…但我们为什么而干杯？"她倒好酒，递给我一杯，端起另一杯，问。  
不知怎么的我瞬间忆起一部熟悉的老电影《办公室的故事》，于是回答："为了…我和您的健康吧…"  
"呵，这理由不赖！那么，为了我们的健康，尤其是茨托洛尼柯夫先生的健康，干杯！"  
她昂起头一口饮尽杯中金琥珀色的液体，修长的脖子同弧度优美的下巴勾勒出迷人曲线，使我不禁联想到引颈高歌的天鹅。

我俩就这样一杯接一杯地喝，时不时品尝些小点心。等到酒足饭饱之际，我提议来点娱乐节目以打发无聊的漫漫长夜。  
伊斯克拉立即明白了我的想法，她欣然同意，还从储藏室里找到了一把尽是灰尘的旧电吉他，像是于泥土中埋藏过好几个世纪似的。

她十分喜欢我的弹唱，正如我预料的，每个姑娘均是这样，至少目前为止，我没见有谁在我进行弹奏或歌唱时捂住耳朵作痛苦状。  
静悄悄的，房间内没人说话，我只听得到自己的歌声，伴随着音乐。  
-我不忍看你继续痛苦，孤单地留在枝头上，愿你能随你的同伴一起安然长眠…  
-我把你芬芳的花瓣轻洒进花坛，让你和亲密的伙伴在黄土中埋葬…  
-当爱人的金色指环失去宝石的光芒，当珍贵的友情枯萎，我也愿和你同往…  
浓郁的香水味，而且肯定是挺高档的香水，性感媚惑的气味与女性肌肤独特的体香结合得天衣无缝。  
-当忠实的心儿憔悴，当亲爱的人儿死亡，谁还愿意孤独地生存在这个凄凉的世界上？  
逐渐地，幽暗中，情欲的种子在伊斯克拉如火般热情的双眸发芽生长，仿佛两颗明艳灼热的星星，沿着一条飘忽不定的轨道运行，离我越来接近…终于，我敏锐地觉察到-虽隔着厚厚的布料-她按在我腿上的手散发出的、使人躁动的温度。

那真是一个放纵的夜晚，是我已许久许久不曾体验过的。而狂欢以后内心深处涌起的却是空虚及迷惘。我主宰着一位自己不爱的女子，她委身于一名自己不爱的男人，滑稽之极，再也没有比这更荒诞的。  
伊斯克拉告诉我她并不是处女。阿卜杜拉，因此我才决定顺其自然。谢天谢地，她未撒谎。  
然而，我自己做过的事情，我就该负责，不是吗？况且出于某种说不清道不明的缘故，我突然不愿继续一个人生活了。  
总体上，正因为如此，次日中午伊斯克拉-贝尔把我叫醒问我记不记得昨天做过何事的时候，我会对她承诺，我要跟她订婚。


	11. Debris 10 艾斯诺尔隐修会

**Debris.10 艾斯诺尔隐修会**

其实即使你不讲我也未必不明白，起因无非是这个邪恶的团体-说穿了就是"冰与北极"隐修会，不知所云的名字，见不得人的勾当，纯粹是当年黑暗帝国的增强版。连创建并领导它的都是同一个女人-贝尔。  
她是个狡猾的家伙，选择在俄罗斯而不是日本设立她的组织，要不就早被月球的小丫头们消灭了，根本没机会发展壮大。

我猜你有不得已的苦衷，我不相信像你这么一位聪明、洁身自好、爱惜生命且有坚定宗教信仰的人竟会允许自己自个儿沦落至此。  
但你不让我知道原因。我想尽办法套你的话，始终不成功。  
为什么？为什么你什么也不肯向我透露？不管发生了任何事情，不管遭遇到什么，你均执意要独自面对，独自承担，独自解决，哪怕压根没那本事，好像你从来没朋友，好像我不是你肝胆相照的兄弟一样！你晓不晓得我最恨的恰恰是这一点？唉…

~Oo*oO~

…如你所言，艾斯诺尔隐修会是披着合法外衣的非法团体。有一句顺口溜，你听过吗？"若想一夜暴富，不妨自创宗教；若是觊觎权力，尽拉富人入教。"我们的隐修会，便是基于以上目的诞生的。  
人类的能量及金钱，贝尔和我因共同的需要走到一块，但我的理想远不如她的伟大：她渴望坐拥天下，我渴望活下去。

在上一段生命历程尚未终止时，我们见过面，作为贝尔公主同她的未婚夫候选人彼尔夫什柯男爵，尽管此事后因战争不了了之。

你知道，打十一年前起你记忆中那位孔武有力恰似太阳神阿波罗的小伙子已不复存在。我抗争过，逃避过，终于还是向现实妥协了。  
毕竟，生活总得继续，不论曾经有过多少挫折、坎坷。  
半年一次繁琐的例行体检，戒烟、禁酒、花大把大把的钞票买大把大把的药吃，合理安排作息时间-早睡早起，严格控制膳食结构-专拣难吃的下咽，不去潜水、冲浪、滑雪、攀岩，不…总之一句话，任何好玩的事都不准做。  
遵照医生的叮咛，为活得久一点，我替自己制作了一个安全结实的金丝笼，并愈来愈习惯于心灰意冷地居住在这里。  
正像如今我也越发习惯在脑海中自言自语并幻想你能够听到一般。  
偶尔看到跟我年龄相仿的青年男女们，有时是在生活中，有时通过电视，看到他们从事着自己喜欢的运动，无忧无虑地燃烧释放火热的激情，肆无忌惮地挥霍青春，看到流淌汗水的笑颜，恍如隔世的沧桑感油然而生。  
于是我不由自主地觉得我是一名须发皆白的老头，满脸的皱纹写不尽悲凉，正翻阅着泛黄褪色的旧照片缅怀一去不返的辉煌。

我嫉妒那些同龄人，发疯一样的嫉妒，就因为我不能成为他们中的一员。这真可怕。仿佛憎恨白昼的吸血鬼龟缩在阴冷的城堡一隅以怨毒的眼神诅咒外面阳光下欢乐的人群。可是我没办法克制这种危险的思维。  
甚至，我渴望杀死他们，虽然从未付诸实施。  
为什么会产生那样恐怖的念头？我不晓得。可能，伤病在把我的躯壳搞得千创百孔的同时，也扭曲了我的心灵。

大约两年前，有一名陌生的女郎在一个大雪纷飞的清晨拜访了我。她打扮得特别时尚：火红的貂皮短装、饰有长长流苏的羊毛印花披肩、价格不菲的长筒皮靴、墨镜、黑色剪绒六瓣帽…俨然一副上流社会里名嫒淑女的派头。  
我以为她是靠贿赂保安或其它什么方式混进我们社区的流莺或推销员，没给她开门。  
她镇定自若地隔着防盗门的纱网朝我笑，摘下帽子和墨镜。  
于是我看清了她的容颜，想起了她曾经拥有的显赫地位，可这构不成我放她进屋的理由。  
但是那并不重要，衣着华贵的女人伸手轻轻一戳，钢制的门立即不可思议地犹如水面般泛起一圈圈涟漪并逐步扩大，接着她轻轻松松地通过涟漪进入我的客厅，仿佛穿过一面玻璃。再瞧那门，已恢复原样。  
我极震惊，本能地做出了普通人不会有的防御举动-我是讲我释放了保护罩。  
当我醒悟到自己可能干下蠢事的时候，一切都太迟了：事实胜于雄辩，包裹我的浅蓝色半球体证明了我在某方面的不寻常。她见状，发出颇为嚣张的笑声，洁白整齐的牙齿好似属于波斯猫，倘她跟我的玛莎不是同一性别，我将毫不手软地掴她几耳光。

不过既然双方均已暴露，就没必要再隐瞒。贝尔像在自家一样往沙发上随意一坐，言简意赅地阐述了她的身份及意图。  
她说，她现如今的姓名是伊斯克拉·谢尔盖耶芙娜·贝丽亚，旅居俄罗斯的乌克兰人。  
她说，半个月前刚和她结婚不到十三天的八旬老者突发脑溢血病逝，鉴于该人除她外无任何亲戚，遗下的万贯家产尽归她所有。  
她说，她不辞劳苦地花那么大气力寻找我并非为了取我的性命，只是希望能够凭借我的力量帮她实现她的夙愿；当然同时我也可以从她这里拿到我迫切需要却不容易获得的东西。故请求我忘掉前生的不愉快，好好思考一下合作的事项。  
她谈起在日本乃至全球闻名遐迩的水手战士们，谈起月球公主倩尼迪，谈起我们的王储，用不短的时间给我授课，以便让我明白三者间千丝万缕的联系；她又讲到银水晶，讲到人类的生物能，使我懂得了它们会给我和她带来多大的好处。  
贝尔的意思再简单不过了：我替她收集人类的能量，就是变相杀人，而其中的一小部分会作为报酬供我使用。  
这和你为她做过的工作何其相似，只不过我是拿它们暂时勉强维持自己表面上的健康及强壮，你则用那些馈赠成为超人。

这位骄傲的公主杀了我，仅仅是因为我在尽一名高级军官的职责：我试图阻止她率领一群暴徒冲破我们驻守的要塞进攻月球。  
她原本难以赢我，阿卜杜拉-拿拉达，假若公平斗争。  
然而她不，她竟然向魔鬼美达利索取强大的异能…多卑鄙啊！没胆量光明正大地决斗，却偷偷于刀上涂抹毒药。

抛开从前的矛盾不谈，她开出的条件的确优厚，我答应了。别怪我，你也是一样的，拿拉达。但仅凭我和她是成不了什么气候的，因此在余下的时间里我俩开始讨论短期内如何招兵买马，吸引一批追随者牺牲品。  
我大胆地提出自己的方案：创立一种新的宗教或某种老宗教的新派系。  
如果能紧紧抓住人们的信仰，就如同掌握着一把可以打开金库大门的钥匙。  
这观点恰巧与贝尔的不谋而合，我们经过讨论决定采用前者，另外将二个英文单词-冰、北极-的音译拼凑成修会的名称。

七天后，以贝丽亚·伊斯克拉的名义向政府有关部门递交的宗教法人资格申请顺利通过审批，与此同时，她用别人的名字在近郊购得一栋废弃的二层别墅，雇来施工队重新装饰粉刷了一下，作为艾斯诺尔隐修会的总部。  
我自然也没闲着，在避免引人注意的前提下弄来一整套印刷设备，将那个邪恶组织的第一批宣传小册子精心制作完成。

不错、不错，打着益智、健身、追求心灵宁静的幌子，我们敛了不少财，亦使许多无辜的人失去生命，你甚至可以说我的双手沾满鲜血，纵然我常常在深夜跪下为自己的行为忏悔。但是我没办法改变。  
我不想死，更不想半死不活，纵然生存是如此痛苦。  
岂料命运之神终究是不可战胜的。到头来，为我做过的每一件恶行支付代价之后，我还是不得不躺于这儿迎接死亡…真是讽刺。


	12. Debris 11 祈祷

**Debris.11 祈祷**

我累了，真的累了，我不停地讲话，上演一个人的独角戏，搞得口干舌燥，可你-我故事中的男主角，却千呼万唤不作声。  
符拉季连，哦，符拉季连，你告诉我，要怎么做，你才肯睁开眼睛？  
他们说你已经死掉了，他们说如今我面前的只是一具保存完好的尸体，他们给我解释脑死亡的原理，我才不要听！这群披着白大褂的恶魔，我敢肯定打一周前他们就在焦急地等着你的角膜，我决不叫他们得逞！  
我读过报纸，看过电视和网络上的新闻，那么多所谓的植物人最后不皆由于亲朋好友的呼唤苏醒了吗？我对你仍有信心。

我全准备妥当啦，符拉季连，待你的病情一好转，我就带你走！离开符拉迪沃斯托克，离开东京，离开这些个令人恶心的城市！我们去丹麦，美丽、安静如仙境的国度，然后我们在某个小岛上买一座海边的房子。  
顺便再买一艘漂亮的游艇。  
这一回即使卫跪着求我留下也无济于事，虽然我认为他多半不会那么做。  
天气不好的时候我俩可以坐在家里喝茶闲聊，或者玩玩电脑游戏，要不就睡大觉，随你喜欢。  
风和日丽的时候我俩扬帆出海，游泳、晒太阳、钓鱼、冲浪，也随你喜欢。  
如果你还觉得寂寞，不要紧，我们养些小宠物就行，你中意什么样的？我比较青睐斑点狗，养上一大群的话，肯定特热闹。  
你要不同意，我俩就改去挪威或芬兰，你要还不同意…没关系，只要你开口，想去哪里都成。  
我将永远待在你身旁不抛弃你逃掉，不管发生了什么事。  
你犯不着为肾移植的事情发愁，我一直和那个著名的大型寻亲节目《等我》的主持人保持联系，委托她替我在俄罗斯以及全世界给所有肯提供真实线索的知情者许下五百美金的酬劳，如果被证实是非常重要的情报，完全能加到一千美金。  
重赏之下，必然有勇夫！  
我一点不怀疑，你该死的父母只要还在地球上，就算早化为一把枯骨我都有本事挖来。  
医院方面依旧在找适合你的配型，我也提前向愿贡献肾源的人承诺了二十万美金。你听听！二十万！黑市里准卖不到这个价！

我永远忘不掉三天前那噩梦般的夜里：你精神很好，不愿睡觉，我就陪着你聊天。我们谈禽流感，谈国家杜马批准的《京都议定书》，谈印度洋震惊整个世界的恐怖海啸，直到微熹初露你依旧兴致勃勃。  
正当我思量要不要劝你无论如何躺一会儿之时，你忽然皱眉捂住嘴巴，低低地唔了一声。  
接着我赫然发现暗红的液体顺着你的指缝一滴滴落于白得刺眼的床单上。  
我急忙端来痰盂。我有些担心，可并不惊慌，这是常有的事，大夫教过我怎么应对。他说，不是大出血一般没问题。  
谁能预测到，这次恰恰是大出血呀！  
眼睁睁地见你的血越流越多，越流越快，几乎是喷射状的，我用尽一切所能想到的措施也无力阻止，惟有紧紧抱着你轮番向真主安拉与上帝耶和华祈祷，然而他们掩面不听我的哀求，不发一点慈悲。  
我头一次意识到原来一个人的体内有那么多红红的血，原来那么多血能够一下子全流出来。  
"救救我！阿卜杜拉，叫医生来，劳驾！我…不要死！你别让我…死啊！"  
你昏迷前断断续续喊出的最后一句话令濒临痴呆的我恢复神智。你牢牢抓住我的肩膀，如迷路的羔羊。我一辈子都记得你当时看我的目光，被水蓝包围的漆黑的瞳孔湿润涣散，满是对生的渴望和对死的恐惧，我刻骨铭心。  
匆匆赶来的护士们推着你一路小跑直奔抢救室，我狼狈不堪地踩着沿途地板上的血泊跟随，活脱脱一名逃亡的杀人凶手。

你蜡像一样没生气的脸躲藏在空气加湿器喷的白雾后。我伸出胳膊，很冷，衣袖上凝结着冰凉的水珠，像眼泪。  
我想不到办法，我是废物，我一无是处。我口口声声地喊着你是我最好的兄弟，居然始终走不进你的内心，给不了你任何帮助。

大夫们老争吵不休，由于你。虽然这帮麻烦的家伙每次吵架都关着门，不过在走廊里还是能听得很清楚。  
从那天晚上当着我的面承认自己回天乏术时，他们就分裂成两派：一派认为综合你的病史及目前的整体状况来判断，已不具备复苏指征，应放弃救治；另一派认为既然你依旧有呼吸、心跳，哪怕是在外部仪器的作用下，就不能放弃。  
我拥护后者，可积达竟污蔑说人家这样做是贪图我们的钱，他胡扯！简直是有病。  
我和古舒达的干预导致前者的阴谋暂无法得逞，但你千万莫因此掉以轻心！  
你不知道，这些天我银行帐户上的资金源源不断流入医院的荷包，仿佛被黑洞持续吸走光和热的恒星。我不介意变穷光蛋，可我害怕，万一将来什么时候我们无力付巨额费用，他们会闪电般地撤去你赖以生存的生命维持装置。我好担心…

求求你不要让我失望，行吗？我实在不晓得怎么办才好。想亲亲你却穿不透呼吸面罩，想握着你的手却绕不开纠结的管子。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	13. Debris 12 荒诞酒吧

**Debris.12 荒诞酒吧**

分开多年后，我再一次听到你的声音，是在一家名为"荒诞"的酒吧。忘了吗？当时，尤拉-我的新朋友-也是你的同学兼老朋友打算娶好容易泡到手的日中混血姑娘为妻，他突发奇想在举办婚礼前邀一群光棍朋友开派对纪念曾经的单身生活，我就去了。

舞台上，有个男人抱着吉他一边唱一边弹，变换莫测的镭射彩球配合着激昂奔放、节奏明快的舞曲，疯狂地闪烁旋转。  
-人们看不见那些崇高的东西，所有这些宗派，共产主义、法西斯主义…  
-他们想给我们洗脑…  
-但他们不知道，我们是用特殊材料做成的…  
风格强烈的饶舌歌曲，朗朗上口的旋律，曾经是我的最爱。  
不过引起我注意的是歌手本人，灯光造成的明暗对比太过强烈，使我瞧不真切他的面容，然而宛如丛林的清泉般轻柔而动人的嗓音却是只听一次便会教人永远不忘怀的。我童年时代的珍贵记忆又被唤醒。  
尽管略显沙哑，不如原先的清亮。  
这回我不敢像上次一样莽撞，决定先去把正津津有味看表演的尤拉找来打探个明白。  
观看节目的雅兴让我破坏，他很恼火，得知我的目的是想认识那位有一副好嗓子的表演者，他立马转怒为喜。  
他骄傲地声称能跟你交朋友可是我的荣幸，好像你是什么了不得的人物似的。  
他告诉我，你曾和他一起在苏沃洛夫少年军校学习，但你当过特种侦察兵，上过战场，与敌人搏斗过，负过伤，同他这种只于后勤部队服过一年役、连枪都没怎么摸的窝囊废相比是一个天上，一个地下。  
他向我透露了你的全名：符拉季连·彼得罗维奇·茨托洛尼柯夫。跟所我记得的一字不差。  
我极其兴奋，几乎能够断定这真的是你，要求尤拉赶快引见。他笑咪咪地答应了，却警告我你并不好相处，而我没在意。

不晓得是不是蓄起披肩长发的缘故，你瘦多了。厌倦、迷茫而忧郁的神情，犹若在雨里迷失了很多年的孩子，雨水冲掉了你眼中的湛蓝和双唇的红润，印象中粉色的面颊也变得苍白，像发芽的马铃薯，更似面粉口袋。  
我们坐在酒吧最靠里的一张桌子周围，此处较安静。我一如当年那样满怀期待地盯着你。  
尤拉则喋喋不休地为你我介绍，他熟练地运用着花哨到令人起鸡皮疙瘩的词汇。  
你始终保持着礼节性的微笑，没有任何表示，甚至在他提到我的名字时。  
我失望了，我怎么也闹不明白为什么会是那样。我想拦住你问个清楚，可碍于朋友的面子，最终还是彬彬有礼地同你道了别。

很久以前我就经常做白日梦幻想我们重逢的情景，我想象过许许多多场景，然而却没料到现实竟这么残酷。  
拥抱、亲吻和温馨的问候，我一样没见着！除了冷漠的石墙。  
我多悲伤呀！多难过呀！你怎么忍心如此折磨我呢？要知道小时候的我异常仰慕你…  
你可以体会到我当时的痛苦吗？即使不守信用是我的错，也有客观原因，你问都不问便不分青红皂白地惩罚我，太不够意思了。

~Oo*oO~

抱歉，我的记性是有些问题，并非故意。阿卜杜拉，我亲爱的小男孩，别生气了，不要再胡思乱想了，好不好？  
我不曾想到，你成长得如此之快。  
我面前的小伙子，黝黑、英俊，健壮、伟岸，酷似古希腊的神坻。我一时无法将他与当年活泼淘气的机灵鬼联系起来。

因此几日后你便冒冒失失地跑到我家去了，不知从哪儿弄来的地址，令人措手不及。幸亏我当天无重要安排。我事后怀疑是尤拉多嘴，但他大呼冤枉，赌咒发誓从未在不经我允许的情况下擅自把我的住处等个人隐私传播予任何人。  
你提示我，你早先的姓名是阿卜杜拉·穆哈诺夫，十一岁前一直呆在俄罗斯。我没反应过来。  
你继续提示我，你思念着一名士兵，没有十年亦有九年了。我依旧没反应过来。  
你大概急了，索性捏起鼻子模仿幼儿稚嫩的童音对我讲，你喜欢刀，你渴望拥有一柄上好的野战刀。  
似曾相识的话语召唤出年代久远的记忆，青草、蓝天、树林、夏季被阳光晒得发烫的空气…全都回来了，在我的脑海中。  
我总算忆起你的身份，你似乎也觉察到了这一点，于是亲热地扑上前一把抱住我。那么大的力道，像是存心要把我勒死一般。


	14. Debris 13 围巾

**Debris.13 围巾**

我想要送你一件见面礼，可不知道你喜欢什么，于是问你。起初你拒绝了，不过在我的再三要求下，还是说出一个词-围巾。  
你说你最喜欢围巾，那种厚厚的、软软的、蓬蓬松松的、长长的。品牌与颜色倒不重要。  
但是很快你又补充说，若是式样新颖别致的名牌货自然最妙。  
你害羞地笑着，明明十分期待偏要极力装作不在乎的表情像一只天真而狡猾的灰毛小狐狸，我瞅得眼都直了。你轻轻弹了弹我的脑门儿，才缓过神来。真见鬼，以前我俩相处的时间也不算短啊，我却始终不晓得你会有如此可爱的一面。

符拉迪沃斯托克当然有围巾卖，俄罗斯的其它城市也不可能没有，但估计皆是你平日司空见惯的款式，我打算买件新鲜点的。  
因此我出门找了个没人的地方瞬移回东京，逛了整整一天的十番街。  
哎…怎么说呢？实在是累死我啦！我以前又不是没陪真琴逛街购物过，可并不觉得有多累。奇怪。  
进出过无数独具特色的店铺，浏览过一大堆琳琅满目的高档名牌男士长围巾，弄得我是腰酸背痛腿抽筋，头晕目眩身子软，仍旧拿不定主意该买哪条好，乍一看都怪时尚，然而仔细一端详就发觉都不甚完美。我思来想去，一横心，干脆全部买下。

随后就是你看到的那样啦，提着大袋小袋的我整个一名典型购物狂的光辉形象。打开包装，围巾一件件摆在你的床上，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，黑白棕灰咖啡褐，各种花色，各种造型，一应俱全，足以举办展览。  
哈哈，不怕你笑话，我常常做这种疯狂的傻事。  
你嘴上责怪我不应该买这么多的东西，很浪费钱，但是我瞧得出，其实你心里挺高兴。  
我拉着你来到卧室的穿衣镜前，每一款围巾绕在你的脖子上均显得相当般配，好像专门为你量身订做的。  
我建议换着戴，一天一换，保证三百六十五日天天不重样。  
我们离得这么近，我甚至能够感受到你呼吸的温暖。你的笑越发羞涩，犹若正试穿结婚礼服的新郎倌。  
见你如此快乐的样子，我也挺开心，觉得非常非常自豪。你知道吗？老早以前我就希望将来会有那么一天，我可以像个大人似的站在你的面前，如你的养母一样用我的实力达成你的心愿，把你喜欢的双手奉上，让你满足幸福，而不必再向你讨要什么东西。

~Oo*oO~

你曾问我为何钟情围巾，我的回答是，它们带给人温暖，仿若母亲坚实的臂膀环抱着人体最脆弱的部位，令人有安全感。

实际上我亦明白礼物理当是互相的，只是…刀已不归我所有，除此之外我不清楚该赠你什么样的物品才妥当。  
你如此富裕，你的事业如此成功，跟我的玛莎比有过之而无不及。  
但凡能用金钱衡量的，有哪一项是你买不到的？我的任何赐予，在你看来恐怕均如人造圣诞树上装饰的小玩意般幼稚、可笑。


	15. Debris 14 风筝

**Debris.14 风筝**

我们曾经共同制作过一只风筝，记得吗？我是说我、你和朴哲旭。它的形状好似一只黑背白肚皮的燕，嫩黄的咀，圆圆的碧绿眼珠，剪刀一般的尾巴轻盈飘逸，点缀于翅膀和尾梢的花纹像真正的羽毛，美不胜收。  
起初它挂于你的卧室里，但哲旭不在了以后，我怕你触景生情，遂征得你的许可，把它存放到我的别墅中了。

"朴是我们这儿最会玩风筝的人！"你对他的崇拜令我妒忌，我想见他，继而…你晓得的，我们三人就变成形影不离的好哥们。

我喜欢同你们一道放风筝。天气稍一转暖，不等冰雪彻底消融，你便驾驶着那辆半旧的莫斯科人载我们去郊外撒欢。  
在这一望无垠的广阔旷野上，我们尽情地打闹嘻笑，犹如三匹脱缰的野马。  
朴哲旭-那位面相憨厚的小矮胖子是个杰出的天才！不管多么巨大笨重的风筝一到他掌中即化为驯顺的家鸽，由他随心所欲地操纵，绝无半句怨言。他愿意叫它们飞多高就可以飞多高，愿意叫它们飞多远就能飞多远，愿意叫它们飞往何处就会飞往何处。  
我根据他的嘱咐拽着线逆风狂奔。北风，但是风向并不固定，忽尔偏西，忽尔偏东。为了迎合，我只得一会儿左拐一会儿右拐。  
哲旭跟在后头，用怪腔怪调的叫喊指导我的动作。  
亚洲人毕竟是亚洲人，俄语是说不利索的，舌头不知是怎么卷的，发出的音别扭得很。  
我经过几次失败，总算掌握了控制风筝的技巧，一抽一放，一放一提，抓住风力正盛的时机果断放线，终于把风筝送上天。

跑得疲惫了，我们停下歇息。天当被地当床，我四仰八叉地躺着，以自个儿的胳膊肘当枕头；你趴在我前方支起下颌，漫不经心地拨弄我散披的长发；哲旭则搬来一块大石头压紧绕线轱辘，拍拍手走到你身旁坐下。  
凉爽的风掠过尚未返青的杂草，沙沙作响的白桦树林，蓝天之上时隐时现的小黑点，依稀有时光倒流之感。  
从霍多尔科夫斯基被捕到贪污腐败的警察，从巴格达连环爆炸到利雅得连环爆炸…我们有一搭没一搭地闲扯。  
亮灰色的一绺发丝自你的肩头滑下，于我的鼻孔周围拂动，弄得人怪痒痒的。  
你的十指白皙修长，然而跟姑娘们养尊处优的纤弱绵软不同，略微粗大的关节与手背上隐约可见的一条条青筋昭示着男性的阳刚。指甲修剪得极其整齐，如同光洁晶亮的半透明贝壳，缝内干干净净，没有一点脏灰。这是音乐家该有的一双手，是我欣赏的类型。

姓朴的刚开始还和我一本正经地聊天，但讲着讲着，他渐渐露出诡异的笑脸，搞得我莫名其妙，心中发毛。问他笑什么，他不答，愈笑愈厉害，直乐得前仰后合，捧着肚子浑身哆嗦，就差没满地打滚。  
我始终被蒙在鼓里。片刻之后，待你的笑声也加入进来时，我条件反射地伸手一摸脑袋，立刻一清二楚。  
嘿！符拉季连，你这坏蛋！你不应该忘记的！你趁我没留意，悄悄给我扎了七、八条细细的麻花辫！  
我愤怒地大喝一声，一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来，你反应相当快，撒腿就逃。  
不过，不久我就将你追到并揪住了。我俩扭打着，像两只大狗熊，都企图使对方摔个嘴啃泥。能够想象，结果是你我皆倒了。但斗上瘾的人是不可能因此而罢手的，我俩继续翻腾纠缠，有时你压住我，有时我压住你。  
然而我到底不及你有劲，所以你在上面的次数明显要多一些。  
你微微喘着气，白得不甚健康的脸孔因为激烈运动浮现出难得的胭脂红。很好看。  
闻迅赶来的哲旭脱下他的羊皮帽兴奋地挥舞，又是跺靴子又是吹口哨，不断为我们加油、喝彩，不知道究竟巴望谁赢。

或许我们闹得太疯了，没人察觉到线是何时断的。当第一个发现情况不对头的你带我们跑回去之后，风筝早已不知去向。  
我猜想哲旭肯定特别沮丧，他却若无其事地笑笑说不要紧，他可以做一个更棒的，仅仅是需要我与你的协助。  
首先是处于愧疚，其次是好奇，我欣然答应；你呢，也未推辞。那只惟妙惟肖的燕子风筝，因此在三个好朋友的合作下诞生。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	16. Debris 15 你的秘密

**Debris.15 你的秘密**

你让我瞧过你养母的照片。我看的同时，你站在旁边两手插在裤兜内平静地说，很遗憾我无法拜访她，因为她去世已经五年。  
苹果绿的眼睛、醋栗色的卷发，贤惠含蓄的样子，说不清什么地方还有一点像真琴。  
我惊讶地问起原因，你只道是猝死，由于过度劳累。我再问，你就哑巴了。  
我放下相框抬头想看看你的表情，可你立即把脸扭了过去，似乎突然对窗外飞来的一只鲜艳的彩色气球产生了兴趣。

这是秘密，我知道这是你不可言说的秘密。还有关于当初你参加的那场惨烈的国内战争也是。你并不排斥谈论我们早年一块度过的美妙时光，讲至精彩处甚至抚掌大笑。然而一旦触及你上前线后的生活，你立刻神色黯淡，沉默不语。  
类似的秘密有很多。  
譬如，你极少饮酒了，要喝也仅喝低度的，还戒了烟，可在是我的记忆中，你根本离不开这二位好友。  
原来你总爱吹嘘自个儿水性高超，苦于没地方显摆，现今海滩近在咫尺，游泳池多得数不胜数，你却死活不肯去。  
我曾于不经意间瞥见你的左右手腕上各有一圈丑陋的串珠样疤痕。  
最严重的是我后来留意到有若干次，我们交谈聊到一半的时候，或者正在做某件事情的时候，你会忽然走神，没有任何理由，默默地凝望着前面。你飘渺、空洞的目光啊，怎么也捕捉不住，仿佛沉浸于遥远的往昔无力自拔，又好像灵魂出窍去了异国他乡。

不过我没有深究。兴趣使然，男子汉的本性使然，我一直对军旅题材的影视文学作品情有独钟，欣赏了不少那样的东西；况且，我的成长也并非一帆风顺，我曾经直面死亡，体验过亲人逝世造成的痛苦。于是我就自作聪明了。  
我以为，我了解你的苦难，了解你掩藏于内心深处的哀伤；我以为，我俩的经历差不多，你不过是承受能力太弱，不如我坚强。

~Oo*oO~

养母-我的玛莎，她是多好的人呐，如何能生出尼涅尔这样…哦，罢了。我想睡一会儿，就一小会儿。  
你也休息吧，阿卜杜拉。我明白，虽然我看不见，你一定很疲劳。  
那么长时间一直在说，你会把自己熬垮的，傻孩子，别这样。我可不希望你晕倒于我的病榻前，好像不幸的玛莎一样。


	17. Debris 16 木野真琴

**Debris.16 木野真琴**

我和真琴的缘分起始于前世。她原是木星的守护战士朱庇特。那个时代-你想必也有所耳闻-非常流行和外星人谈恋爱。最早是主人安狄美奥王储带头跟月球公主倩尼迪一见钟情，接着负责保卫公主的女骑士们联合王储的侍从迅速跟进：先有金星守护者维纳斯爱上我们的古舒达，后有积达为火星战士玛尔斯倾倒，连一向本分老实的水星守护战士墨丘利同赛西达也有绯闻流传。  
紧跟流行趋势自古以来就是我的本能，见同伴们纷纷名草有主，不甘做孤家寡人的我打起四人中硕果仅存的朱庇特的主意。  
我发誓，一开始此事于我而言仅仅是无聊时的消遣，无伤大雅的游戏，当不得真。  
然而路遥知马力，日久见人心，她诸多宝贵的优点随时间的推移慢慢展现出来，使我欲罢不能，最终情不自禁地失足坠下爱河。

转生以后，托贝尔的福，误入歧途的我一度与真琴成为死对头。不过后来黑暗帝国一覆灭，我俩又和好如初。  
但是…爱情？婚姻？这我得掂量掂量。我不是讨厌她，更不是不愿娶她，只是不想年纪轻轻就被家庭的条条框框束缚。

你也见过她，你还品尝过她的手艺。我不记得有没有告诉你，你最喜欢的海苔三文鱼寿司其实是我委托她-不是我本人-做的。  
当时你的情况十分的严重，无异于有妊娠反应的孕妇，咽什么吐什么，喝一口水都会引发剧烈的呕吐。  
无计可施的医生预备给你鼻饲。我愁坏了，买回来一大袋果品糕点也不顶用。在我快崩溃之时，你终于说出自己特别想吃的东西。

我没敢实话实说。虽然妖魔美达利已灰飞湮灭，贝尔已于你的马刀下命断北极，艾斯诺尔隐修会已不复存在，我仍不相信你跟那群水手战士之间的恩怨能在短期内迅速烟消云散，她们能不再对你曾做过的坏事耿耿于怀。  
于是我不得不撒谎说自己突然格外怀念小时候妈妈做的日式三文鱼寿司。  
她瞪大眼睛难以置信地瞅着我。这怪我，我之前常常抱怨自己忍受不了海洋生物特有的腥臭，所以拒绝食用任何海鲜，甚至是被誉为极品的鲍鱼也令我退避三舍。万幸的是真琴诧异归诧异，没多问，当即心领神会地答应抽空让我这馋鬼一饱口福。

到了周末，她打电话请我去她家吃午餐，我过去一看，哇！花花绿绿的海苔三文鱼寿司满满当当地摆了一桌子，真琴收拾得漂漂亮亮，扎着镶嵌有流苏花边的围裙，正笑眯眯地等我品尝她的劳动成果。  
鸡蛋、黄瓜、香葱、海苔…这些都挺好，就是三文鱼实在很…更郁闷的是她居然别出心裁地在寿司上洒着一层鱼子酱！  
腥气的浓烈没法形容，我拼命地按捺住夺门而逃的冲动。但是我必须吃下去，否则非穿帮不可。  
她以我从未见过的精明的目光死盯我的喉头，我努力往胃里吞咽，感觉脊背凉飕飕的，直冒冷汗。  
末了，真琴递给我一个挺大的饭盒，吩咐我把寿司装好带走。  
她还语重心长地提醒我不要当她是两岁的娃娃，也莫将她想象得那么小肚鸡肠，我自以为天衣无缝的计划都瞒不过她。

呃，跑题了，我们拐回来继续讲正事吧。有一天，我是指我们刚重逢、你尚未进医院的时候，木野真琴突然声称遇到一件不得了的大事，求我务必替她拿个主意。她的语气很急切，要哭出来的感觉。我心里一紧，连忙答应。  
我赶到她家一瞧，不光是她一个，爱野美奈子也在场-就是维纳斯。两位小姑娘神经兮兮地拉我进卧室，又是锁门又是放窗帘，如临大敌，还蛮不讲理地逼我连发三遍不保守她们的机密就不得好死的誓，才终于颠三倒四地把事情的来龙去脉告诉我。

原来，美奈子自打学会使电脑，便对互联网着了魔，整天跟长明灯似的在上面挂着，没日没夜地到处搜电影和新奇的视频看。  
大约半个月前她听人说某英文网站有一段超劲爆的限制级真人录像，便兴冲冲地载下来。  
不料美奈不瞧不知道，一瞧吓一跳，内容龌龊猥琐之极，很黄很暴力，可把那丫头恶心透了。本来这也没什么的，不喜欢就别瞅嘛，谁强迫她了？关键是她发现此段视频中被千人骑万人压的小伙子长得和她如今的恋人古舒达出奇地相似。  
这生性保守的女孩想当然无法接受一名曾与污七八糟的男人们鬼混过的男朋友，但另一方面她依然抱有幻想。  
于是她喊来好姐妹真琴，不过二人研究了好一阵也弄不清楚该青年究竟是否古舒达。情急之下，她们想到找我帮忙。毕竟，我是古舒达的同伴，前世从小跟他朝夕相处。重要的是我见多识广，个性稳重，不像积达总爱一惊一乍，不像赛西达老喜欢传播小道消息。

~Oo*oO~

不…别讲了，阿卜杜拉，我知道，是我的错，全是我的错！我不想再听了，劳驾…阿卜杜拉…阿卜杜拉…


	18. Debris 17 那一夜

**Debris.17 那一夜**

这人自然不是古舒达，不可能是他。他是顶天立地的男子汉，宁为玉碎不为瓦全的大丈夫，绝不会做下此等遭人唾弃的丑事。  
这人是你、是你，是你！正是你符拉季连！！  
你像女人一样在众多衣冠禽兽的身下辗转承欢、惺惺作态，渴求着，呻吟着，不成体统。  
你像狗一样对羞辱玩弄你的人渣们卑躬屈膝、曲意逢迎，可谓颜面尽失。  
视频并不短，由开头的挣扎反抗至结尾处的顺从驯服，你一点点抛弃了身为男性的尊严和人格，为了活命任敌人作践。  
我无法否认那样的你竟别有一番妖娆的美，致命的吸引力几乎让我也深陷其中。我认识你这么久，头一次察觉到你居然如此性感撩人，远胜于我睡过的任何一位姑娘。但同时我冷静地意识到这种美是畸形的、有毒的、罪恶的、不正常的。  
曾经的英雄蜕去画皮，暴露出胆小鬼的原形；贞女变成荡妇；我理想中高大坚固的偶像轰然倒塌，化为齑粉。  
这…不是真的！不是！眼前的一切教我怎么受得了？我受伤的心凭什么还能够保持平静？！  
你亲手毁了自个儿，毁掉了我心目中永远超凡脱俗、完美得无人能及的神，毁掉了我童年时代美好的回忆，且险些毁掉我本人。

同二名日本小丫头不一样，我观看该视频时完全没有听力障碍，因为…好吧，你知道，你们的敌方是活跃在高加索地区的车臣反政府武装，是我的一帮不争气的族人。我熟悉本民族的语言，懂得他们讲的每一组词。  
你动人的嗓音和颀长、健美的身躯勾起了他们的欲望，可惜没俏丽惊艳的脸蛋去博取他们的怜悯。  
换句话说，你由于执行侦察任务不幸被俘后，那群垃圾的土匪审讯你时发明了一种新的群体消遣方式，且乐此不倦。

我记不得是怎样应付真琴与美奈子的，也记不得是怎样摆脱她俩恼人的纠缠追问返回家里的。总之，我没出卖你，没将你供出来。  
我不停地喝酒，专挑度数高的酒，预备把自己灌醉以忘却忧愁。无奈我酒量太大，消灭若干瓶黄汤后反倒越发清醒。  
我又翻出许多不值钱的易碎品，比如镜子、碗、玻璃，悉数砸个稀巴烂，然而依旧感觉不痛快。  
折腾了半晌，累得够戗的我呆呆地注视着一片狼籍的房间，终于悟到：逃避是枉然的，发泄是愚蠢的，摔东西是无用的。既然有问题，就应该当机立断，快刀斩乱麻赶紧解决。于是，我决定先去找你打听个明白，尽管那时东京同你的城市均已是三更半夜。

真主作证，起初我并无非分之想。然而当门开的一刹那，楼道里的微光投射于你的身上，我看见你女孩般柔软白嫩的颈间精致的喉结，以及绛紫睡袍下裸露的、覆盖有长而幼细的浅色绒毛的腿，一种莫名的冲动膨胀起来，瞬间击溃我的理智。  
突然想要拥有你，进入你，品尝你，在你体内留下我雄性的证明，让你沾染我的气息，让你的皮肤缀满我的印记！  
我没有办法，我是如此憎恶这样的行为，却无力阻止自己犯罪，沸腾着的原始情欲压倒了一切！  
我一下子变得多么可耻、肮脏！完全是拜你所赐，你得负责任…见鬼！  
更可怕的是我甚至分辨不清这一连串疯狂的想法到底是目睹了录像之后才产生的，还是早在多年前就生根发芽并埋藏于我的心灵深处，犹若潜伏的病毒，被压抑着，也等待着，年复一年，现在终于在淫秽视频的催化下被成功激活，迅速扩散蔓延。

你为什么要抗拒呢？你不应当那样，那毫无作用，只会叫我的火气更盛。我就是不理解，为何你甘愿臣服于冷酷无情的凌辱者，却要使出百般手段对待真心喜欢你的好兄弟？敌人肯定会伤害你，但是我不会，前提是你听话。  
没错，你是职业军人，接受过严格专业的格斗训练。可你别忘记，我也是强壮魁梧的成年男子，搏击俱乐部的贵宾级会员。

你下手够狠的，没有丝毫的温情，当我野兽一般跨坐在你身上撕扯你的衣服的时候。我怀疑，我要是一个普通的人类，估计早就被你弄死不知道多少回了，最低限度也得大量失血乃至多处骨折。我以极大的毅力承受着你的攻击。  
"婊子！臭狗屎！我不信我摆不平你！你干吗针对我？你又不是第一回，有什么本钱装贞洁烈女？！哎哟！该死的，你还打？我警告你，在美国无人赢得了我，哪怕李小龙复活…哇！"我吼叫着，"你再不住手我就…啊呀！你混蛋！我…呃…"  
然后我彻底被激怒。这挺危险，凡熟识我的人都晓得我一旦发起火来将是何等的无法无天、六亲不认。  
"亏我还是你的哥们儿，真不讲情面呀！我不过是想试试，搞一回你会死啊，至于吗？！该死！"  
我们僵持着，但未持续太久。狂躁的我见徒手不能取胜，就拿起一边的烟灰缸砸向你的额头。当然，你敏捷地偏过脑袋躲开了。然而，走运一次不代表会次次走运，所以我没停止反攻。接着，当散发铁锈气味的暗色液体流下来的时候，你的身体也松懈了。

你平静地望着我，眸子中没有仇恨，没有迷离，没有惊惧，没有愧疚，什么也没有，一如西伯利亚寂寥的荒原。  
这样的神情让我害怕，我只得扯过枕巾扔在你脸上，低下头封住你的嘴，安抚你敏感的部位，正如我平日无聊时自己干的那样。  
此招果然有效果。你很快哆嗦着在我的怀里蜷缩成一团，发出悦耳的鼻音。  
在那过程中我拣起睡袍的腰带将你的双手捆牢，你仅有微弱的推拒，而没过多久你就缴械投降。我仁慈地帮你释放了欲望，你则忘情地以最动听的声音轻唤我的名字。根本无法抵制这种诱惑的我急不可耐地穿上你，在想象的原野纵情驰骋。  
我能够感受到你的惊慌、恐惧、羞赧与屈辱，还有最终战胜它们的对感官刺激的极度渴求。  
你出乎意料的温暖和紧窒把我征服，当我律动时，整个世界都开始旋转，似有无数妙曼的天使于身旁飞舞…你简直是个妖精啊！

为什么？为什么你不继续反抗？真刀真枪干起来的话，我分明不是你的对手，你还可以踢我、锤我、掐我、咬我等等。对啦，你不是有一把纳根特左轮？干吗不给我一枪！？你居然放弃了，妥协了，实在不可理喻！  
或许是我那伙已背叛《古兰经》的族人们-要么就是他们从没信奉过-把你训练得太好了，使你习惯成自然？  
不，更可能他们其实不是什么同胞，而是讨厌的外国雇佣军，和欺负劳伦斯的土耳其杂种狗们是一样的货色。  
倘若你能坚持，怎么会发生这样的丑事？！这是赤裸裸的犯罪，是要下地狱的！你不可能不晓得。莫非，你是故意拖我下水？天哪！

欢娱过度的后果，就是我浑身上下什么地方都不舒服。这是怎么搞的？疯掉了吗？我竟稀里糊涂与一个下贱的、让人作呕的公共厕所-对不起，不过这是我当时的真实想法-上了床！我为什么这样干？我筋疲力竭地起身整理仪容。  
我沮丧透顶，几乎不能谅解自己的失控，我宁愿相信这不过是一场春梦。但即使如此我仍没忘掉来的目的。  
你偏偏在此刻很不合时宜地开口问："你…就这样走了？甚至都不解释吗？"  
不知哪儿来一股蛮力，我揪住你的头发将你拖下床，掏出我的手机启动播放功能并掷进你怀里。  
倘若说我的怒恨是炸药包，那么你的这句话就是导火索。  
"自己瞧！"我命令道。  
是那段不堪入目的黄色录像，来之前我特地把它放在存储卡里，为了给你看。  
布匹的碎裂声、尖叫声、笑声、口哨声等，五花八门的声响汇成一片。你的唇在颤抖，你的肩膀在颤抖，你的周身都在颤抖。  
少顷，你按下停止键把手机搁在一旁的书柜上，垂下眼皮不予作答，活像闯出大祸的小孩子似的躲避我逼视的目光。  
"快告诉我，那种下流卑鄙的事情是不是确实发生过？你回答我呀！回答我！坏蛋，别装聋作哑！视频是真的？"  
我的心往下一沉，顾不得那么多，抓住你的胳膊像摇拨浪鼓那样狠狠摇晃，同时厉声质问。  
你无声的点头粉碎了我最后的希望，颓然松开手，我一屁股跌坐于冰冷的地板上。整个宇宙的恒星都熄灭了，行星则再不转动。

由于可以谅解的原因，我部分丧失了理智，将你摁到墙上狠狠扇了两巴掌，还骂出一大堆不堪入耳的粗鄙词汇，依然觉得不解气。  
不过，在我准备接着扇的时候，却被你出乎意料地紧紧箍住手腕。  
"再继续下去你会杀死我的…够了，阿卜杜拉。我很难受，劳驾你停止吧。可以吗？"  
本来非常轻柔的话语因过分寂静的夜晚的衬托，显得尤为清晰，仿佛圆润的珍珠一颗颗掉落在玲珑的玉盘内。  
你的力气大得惊人，弄得我生疼，我怎么也无法挣脱。以致我怀疑一旦不小心吐出"不行"，下一秒钟骨骼就将喀嚓一声断裂。我不愿冒这个险，不得不勉强答应。记得你放过我以后，借着亮晃晃的月光，我赫然看见曾被你箍的部位一片乌青。  
然而我已经既没有时间也没有耐性跟你扯皮，我只盼能尽快抽身离去，逃离你，逃离这间屋子，逃离无法心平气和面对的一切。

~Oo*oO~

…你俊朗的面孔悬浮在我之上，忽而柔情似水，忽而冷若冰霜，忽而狰狞，忽而安详。白云苍狗，变幻莫测。  
每当我痛得快受不了时，你必定会放缓动作，俯身亲吻我的唇，如此轻，如此温柔、深情，令我沉醉。  
我一旦松弛，你又会开始新一轮的进攻。  
昔日的小精灵长大了。我曾能轻轻松松一把拎起来的猴崽子变得这么健壮。贲张虬结的肌肉，粗鲁凶猛的撞击，几乎将我捣碎。  
在你的操纵下我徘徊游走于甜蜜与痛苦的边界，无所适从。  
棉布材料的腰带并不结实，你绑得亦不十分紧，费了一番工夫，我的双手终于挣开桎梏获得自由。然而惟一能做的，不过是无助地绞着床褥，或者攀上你宽阔结实的背。我不想要这德行，但我能怎么办？我也是人，不是神，正常的生理反应我不可能控制。

你是我的好兄弟，阿卜杜拉，从你小时候起便是。我能感觉到你是深爱我且崇敬我的，你没有严重伤害我的身体，所以我允许你。  
何况你不达目的不罢休的蛮横吓坏了我，坦率地说我琢磨不出既能使你放弃又不会把你弄残的方法。  
而且这没什么，真的没有什么，那么多天，我已经学会适应。不过是有时想到觉得…其实不去想就行了。  
可我既然不是娼妓，就有权利知道你这样做的原因。你不肯主动说，我只好问。  
不过话一出口我即后悔，因为你原本平静的眼神突然化作尖利的剑锋，像要把我活活劈成两半。  
你的脸因愤恨而扭曲，发怒的模样令人不寒而栗。没关系，这不算什么，我经历过更残酷的。虽然已经许久不曾体验真正的恐怖，我想我仍拥有面对它的精神力量。这恰如麻疹或者水痘，仅仅患过一次，治愈后，终生都会保留对此疾病的免疫力。

那像是梦，对，就像梦。人们都说，在梦里是无知觉的。但我不一样，我能够感觉到疼痛，强烈、逼真、刻骨铭心的疼痛。  
甚至恍恍惚惚的，你刮得光溜的面颊生出浓密的络腮胡子，装束变为草绿色军服，布满血丝的眼珠放射着征服的欲火。  
这一幕竟如此熟悉，令我恐惧得几乎忘记呼吸。  
你有没有欣赏过美国电影《黑暗侵袭》？女探险家们误闯地底食人怪部落，虽浴血奋战仍死伤无数，而惟一幸存的少妇以为自己终于逃出魔窟，可惜实际上，全是假象。真实的情况是，依旧被怪物团团围住的她疯了。  
故而我无可救药地一阵阵感到，或许，我亦只不过是发疯了。  
中国人的哲学-庄周梦蝶，不知是一个叫庄周的人做梦变成蝴蝶，抑或蝴蝶做梦变成一个叫庄周的人？  
很可能，我始终未离开过战俘营，始终未离开过囚禁我的阴暗、潮湿的牢房，被战友解救的瞬间、于特护病房接受治疗的十一个月、为了争夺玛莎的遗产突然冒出的她的丈夫与儿子、法院的裁决以及六年笼中鸟一般的生活，通通是虚妄的幻境。

根据你声色俱厉的斥责我已闻出些蛛丝马迹，然而我不愿接受，甚至无数次暗暗祈祷自己的判断是不对的。你亮出那段视频的那一刻，我悲哀得差点晕倒。你知道了，你全都清楚了！被巨大的绝望笼罩着，我感到同你的友谊彻底完结，再也不会有任何转机。

多想告诉你，近三年生不如死的日子我是何以捱过来的；多想告诉你，即使今天我仍旧常叫折磨人的噩梦强行带入当年不堪回首的岁月；多想告诉你，很多大夫都坚称我能活到现在是个奇迹。然而，最终我什么也没说。  
我明白，这些完完全全是借口，自欺欺人的借口。如果我想，没人可以阻挡我选择另一条道路。  
结束任务返回驻地的途中，我本来能忍住干渴，不擅自脱离小分队冒险去位于敌军阵地前沿的小河旁喝水。  
我本来能够在被敌兵以绝对优势包围的时候勇敢拉响手榴弹跟他们同归于尽。  
当遭受严刑拷打之际，我本来能咬紧牙关，用鲜血和性命捍卫重要的情报及千千万万年轻、无辜的战友。  
那样多的机会，我却一而再再而三地错过了。落到如今这种地步纯粹是咎由自取，怨不得谁。  
综上所述，我压根无权指责怪罪任何人，亦没资格为自己开脱，更别提摆出一副可怜巴巴的嘴脸低三下四地向他人乞讨怜悯。没有人有义务替我承担什么。我应该做的，只能是老老实实接受命运的审判，接受上帝的裁决，接受由你实施的全部惩罚。

在那座一派田园风光的美丽村庄，有一位名叫穆娜的小姑娘，约莫十二、三岁，会简单的俄语。她甜美得如同一块甘草冰糖。  
穆娜很喜欢黏着我，大人们一不留神，她就偷偷找我玩耍。  
她用树叶为我吹奏乐曲，为我跳舞弹琴，时不时摘下一大捧芬芳扑鼻的野花洒到我身上，还试图教我说你们的话。  
作为回报我给她唱歌。她高兴地笑，露出两个浅浅的小酒窝。  
-假若早知有这些痛苦，我就不该去爱，不该去抚摸黝黑的车臣女孩…  
-哦，你不能够爱，我无法忘记…  
-重新听到你的声音，我脸色苍白，我何以告别了心爱的人，告别你的美丽…  
但后来有一次我忽然发起高烧，非常虚弱。医生自然不会有，药亦不会有，我得到的是皮鞭、木棒与拳脚。他们吵嚷着的声音像狼一样，我听不懂，不过我可以猜出，无非是命令我去满足他们的各种需求。我何尝不想？可我办不到，浑身上下没有半分气力。  
他们八成觉得我是故意忤逆，于是越发凶狠。语言不通，我也没法向那帮野蛮人解释清楚。我以为我会就这样死亡。  
然而感谢上帝，相当长的一段时间过后我的情况逐步好转，至少，能勉强干些活。  
这时，穆娜出现了。如往常一般，她带来花束，请求我唱一支欢快的歌。  
好姑娘！我如何忍心扫她的兴？但是不论怎样努力，干涩的喉咙始终发不出任何声响。这不过是暂时的，要不了几天便会恢复。我连比带划地拼命跟她说明，可惜毫无作用。她失望地抽泣着，黑眼睛泪水涟涟，悲伤地跑开了，从此以后就再也没来见我。

你的头发蓬乱、衣冠不整，状若不慎掉进下水道的醉鬼。你厌恶地瞟了我一眼，像在打量一只散发着腐败恶臭、爬满蛆虫的死老鼠。  
"原谅我…原谅我，阿卜杜拉…我不愿失去你这个朋友…"  
"呸！下流坯子，滚开！你勾搭其他男人就罢了，居然连我也引诱，不要脸！你太使我失望，算我看错了人！我们…绝交！"  
撂下这句话，你扭头便走。其实你走得很慢、很慢，不过却是我无法阻止的那种慢。  
而我的体内尚有烈火的余烬在燃烧，腮边残存着你的酒香，你碰过的地方依然遗留有明晰的触感，仿佛你一直拥抱着我未曾离去。


	19. Debris 18 短信息

**Debris.18 短信息**

为了洗涤自己的罪孽，我用光了整整一瓶沐浴液-碧欧泉的呀！我用搓澡巾狠命擦洗着，甚至将皮肤擦出了一道道血痕。  
晴天霹雳啊！你待我太不公平！这虚伪的世界待我太不公平！命运也待我太不公平了！  
另一方面我虽不愿承认，事实却活生生地呈现于眼前：我迷恋上了你的身体，一个男性的身体。  
我不明白为什么深厚清纯的友谊一夜之间变质，即使到如今也弄不懂。  
曾经，我是一名正常的男人，仅钟情于姑娘，对同性从没兴趣。可那段短片与你的纵容迁就改变了我，使我退化成不辨雌雄的愚兽。  
我恨你，真的恨你，特别特别恨你！  
然而我依旧想念你的味道。你包裹着我的感觉有如天堂，蚀骨销魂；你舒展开的结实、修长的躯体是月光下最美的画面。

不过那帮渣滓在你身上刻下的烙印太令人倒胃口！难以计数的陈旧伤疤，或深或浅、形态各异，没什么规律地分布在你原本白花花的躯干上，有的小若戈比，有的大似冰球，有的像蜈蚣，有的像云，有的像海星。  
我讨厌这些痕迹，它们仿佛时时刻刻在提醒我，你是别人用过的东西，嘲笑我惟一的能耐就是捡人家嚼剩下的面包。

彻夜不眠的我如复仇使者一样利用自家电脑在网络上流窜，幽灵般频频出没于国内外各大著名的虚拟社区、论坛与聊天室，注册了多得要命的不同昵称，目的只有一个-骂人。我跟个精神病似的逮谁咬谁，吵得天翻地覆。  
渴了，我喝酒；饿了，我叫外卖；困了，我倒头就睡。吃饱喝足休息够以后，我继续四处找人对骂。  
我晓得这样影响很不好，可是我停不下来。六天多的时间里，我不看股市不接电话不回短信，足不出户，除了吵架还是吵架。

你打过好几次电话，发来三十条信息，对不对？你以为我根本没有看过？不，不是那样的，事实是我一条都没有拉下。  
而且我把它们都保存着未删。你瞧，全在收件箱里。我念给你听。  
-你依然在生气吗？不要这样，我俩好好谈谈，可以吗？给我答复。  
-你没有空？需要时间考虑？没关系，我等你回来。  
-我知道造成如今的局面皆是我的责任，我理解你的委屈，我亦明白我没权利要求…对不起，原谅我好吗？  
-已这么久了，你还是不肯见我？告诉我，劳驾，我究竟如何做才能够得到你的谅解？  
倘若你同意，我愿意逐条一直念下去，你…想接着听？

…  
不，还是算了吧。本来我应该…但我突然懒得读了。不知怎么搞的，我的鼻子挺堵，嗓子也不舒服。大概，是感冒了。  
-既然如此，我尊重你的意愿，很抱歉这么多天来对你的打搅。祝你于日本过得愉快，小男孩。  
最末一条。此后你彻底安静，不再同我联系，哪怕是总算发泄完不良情绪的我没出息地思念你思念得无心茶饭、夜不能寐的时候。

~Oo*oO~

我在病床上躺了有多久，阿卜杜拉？没看见黑夜白昼的交替便丧失了时间观念，会拿十分钟当一小时，亦会拿一小时当十分钟。  
我听不出护士们走动的脚步声，甚至连你的叙述也时断时续。这是真实的还是幻觉？我还好吗？  
曾几何时，我经历过类似的情景，尽管并非在这家医院。  
那些日子我能够听见并感觉到玛莎轻唤我的絮语，只是我睁不开眼，无法发出声音回应，不能动弹，如现在一般。

我们的部队由于一位可敬的车臣族老人的通风报信，成功从某座村庄中解救出一个俄罗斯族的年轻奴隶。种种迹象表明该青年可能是被俘的俄军士兵，但人们无法在他身上找到任何能证明其身份的物件，而他本人由于伤重体虚始终昏迷不醒。  
自然而然的，大家想到了传媒的力量，于是，他的照片和故事出现在报纸，上了电视。  
几经波折获悉消息的玛莎觉得，他没准就是因失踪超过一年而被宣布阵亡的养子。在众多好心人的帮助下，在我昔日的朋友-尤拉等人的陪伴下她如愿以偿来到我的身边，证实了自己的判断。不错，那人的确是我，我还活着，虽然仅是活着而已。

她一遍遍不厌其烦地喊着我的名字，那么深情，那么憔悴。她坚持不放弃我，不抛弃我，绝望中透着一点微弱的希望。

她回忆说，二十一年前四月里薄雾蒙蒙的一个清晨，她外出散步时发现了门口台阶旁的我-白白的、软软的，糯米团似的，小屁股一拱一拱地试图爬向她，嘴里咿咿呀呀叫着，好象一只笨拙的青蛙。  
此刻，她还相当年轻。十六岁的少女，年轻到没有男伴，年轻到不清楚养孩子将多么辛苦。  
玛莎爱怜地抱起我，不知所措地东张西望，发现离我几步开外处有个翻倒的塑料筐，筐内的旧被褥下压着一张字条。  
-出生于一九七六年一月五日的男婴，身体健康，智力正常。小孩可怜，请帮帮忙！  
当时她的爸爸、妈妈都健在，两人坚决不赞成贸然收养一名来历不明的男孩，他俩要她送我进孤儿院。  
然而对于宝贝独生女儿的撒娇、哭闹、耍赖、软磨硬泡、死缠烂打，他们根本难以招架。玛莎最终设法把父母的思想工作做通了。

她发誓，只要我活着，哪怕失明、聋哑、瘫痪、失忆，甚至精神失常，她都将始终陪伴我，照料我，直到她生命的最后一刻。  
她哀求圣母玛利亚发慈悲，别把我从她怀中夺走，因为我的存在是她活着的全部意义。  
我的手被她握着，我能够感觉到从她颤抖的身体上传来的令人安心的温暖。我也在祈祷，祈祷死之前可以见我的玛莎一面。

在漫长得几乎令人无法忍受的等待后，我悠悠转醒，终于看见朝思暮想的容颜，以及那消瘦凹陷的面颊、早生的华发与细小的鱼尾纹。我想告诉她一切均非常好，我没有事，但我说不出话，惟有尽全力对她摆出微笑的表情。  
回给我一个如释重负的笑容，玛莎显得格外开心，抚摩着我的胳膊，柔声安慰我，亲吻着我的鼻梁和睫毛。她笑得满脸都是泪。

有人打断了我的腿，要不便是我以为他们打断了我的腿，这是对逃跑的惩处。我真不走运，尝试了那么多次也没成功。我请求他们别这样，承诺再不会跑，然而没有用。斧子举起又砸下，然后我丧失了知觉。  
苏醒之时我摸了摸膝盖，感觉到黏糊糊的液体和突出的骨头，很尖锐。两条腿皆是一样。  
那不是第一回。上次他们的处罚是用铁钉来钉我的左手掌，正如耶稣曾经遭遇过的。或许我该觉得荣幸，真有趣。  
他们没伤害我的右手，这十分容易理解，我猜，大约是他们还想继续听我演奏。  
但这些愚昧的家伙可能永远都不知晓，弹吉他需要使用两只手。在那以后，神经受损的左手就无法压紧弦了。  
更糟糕的是，反复发作的高烧严重损伤了我的声带。当连发出完整的音节也成为一种奢侈时…唱歌？想都别去想。  
至于我右手五根骨折的指头则纯粹是个意外。  
在后来战友们营救我的过程中，当大家用卡车把我往安全的地方转移的时候，正处于昏睡中的我不知怎么回事，竟死抓着车斗不肯撒手，好象生怕被人们丢下不管似的。抵达目的地后，众人拿出浑身解数都没法把我同车子分开。  
但我总不能跟车一块进直升飞机，现场又缺乏切割钢铁的工具。万般无奈之下他们使蛮力拼命掰我的手指，结果可想而知。

之后的几个月里玛莎始终寸步不离地守着我，鼓励我勇敢活下去，什么都不必操心。她可以如从前一般为我打点好一切。  
噩梦醒来是早晨，牛奶会有的，面包也会有的。  
她承诺待我恢复健康出了院，自会替我安排新的生活环境，寻找新的工作、新的朋友…总之，全部规划妥当。  
我做到了，我做得那么棒！就像你看见过的那样，阿卜杜拉。  
是的，我还能拿起我心爱的吉他弹奏。或许专业人士要斤斤计较于时常出现的错音及跑弦，但普通人基本听不出问题。  
是的，我还能歌唱。尽管难以唱太高的音，持续的时间亦不宜过久，可偶尔小声哼哼绝对无大碍。  
然而她却再看不见我为她创造的奇迹了。在我最需要她的时候，她走得如此匆忙，不曾留下只言片语给她最是娇惯宠溺的宝贝。

完全抛弃轮椅的一星期后，我私自溜出医院，仿佛被什么驱使着似的，一步步走向海边，走向阿穆尔湾高耸的峭壁之上的观景台。  
我并非从未尝试过强迫自己接受这个残酷的现实，可是我无力办到，至少当时不行。  
玛莎-妈妈，她是我的灯塔，我的太阳，我的宇宙。  
没有她，我的人生就没有继续的意义；失去她，我便迷失通往幸福大道的方向。  
因此我整理好衣衫，迎风纵身一跃。  
浩瀚辽阔的太平洋中，美丽的深蓝色海水下，我企图寻回她，想再次回到、回到、回到她的身旁。我以为，尸骨也是一样的。

当我沉重若铅板的躯体遵循经典物理定律急速下坠之际，周遭的景物刹那间模糊一片，顷刻又消失不见。接着，已被尘封了亿万斯年的前世记忆突然苏醒，化为残缺不全的一块块碎片，恰似狂风里裹挟的飞沙走石，铺天盖地砸下来。  
地球曾是一个完整的君主制国家，我们叫她作：黄金帝国。  
该国家的首都位于四季常春的雅雷史安，那儿有我的叔叔和他值得炫耀的儿子-我名声显赫的堂弟古舒达。  
但这些同我无关。我不在首都，而是远在终年积雪的俄尔普山区。  
此处是我们的星球海拔最高的地方，建有著名的月光要塞，几十年如一日保护着连接地月两国的重要枢纽-天梯的安全。驻守于要塞的军队被称为边防部队，领导他们的正是本人…唔，这也没什么可骄傲的。  
边防部队总指挥官，听起来固然无限威风，其实不过是领着一帮灰头土脸的部下在山顶喝风罢了。  
没完没了的商队，没完没了的护送任务，我们对付的无非是些豺狼虎豹、剪径小贼，无聊。  
直到贝尔公主和她的叛军出现，我率领的部队终于得以参加了第一场亦是最后一场真正的大规模战争，并且，是败仗。

阵亡的时候，我二十七岁；大致回想起上一段生命历程的时候，我二十二岁。相错整整五年。  
因为什么我能够转世？因为什么我前生的记忆犹存？  
莫非有一只无形的手于冥冥之中牵引着我？在混沌不可测的未来，迎接我的将会是怎样的宿命？  
想活下去，不明白是何缘故，我顿时就后悔了。我强烈地醒悟到自己是莽撞的傻瓜。自我意识的萌发甚至轮回本身即是奇迹，如你所言，上帝赐予我奇迹，便是我的荣耀，我的福气，我便理应珍惜、接纳并努力，不应该傻乎乎地把这样难得的奇迹又扔还给他。


	20. Debris 19 大学生失踪案

**Debris.19 大学生失踪案**

佐和田浩英是阿卫中学时代结识的同窗好友，人很亲切，我与积达、古舒达、亚美、阿兔都见过他。他有个姐姐，叫佐和田音姬，头脑超好，跟海野似的，两年前曾和几位同学作为交换生一起去符拉迪沃斯托克留学一年。  
然而期限一到，别人都安然无恙地归来了，惟独音姬没有。  
按照普遍的规律，年轻漂亮的姑娘去异国他乡求学，十有八九会弄出一段绯闻，她也未能免俗。

她新交的恋人叫爱德华·伊凡诺维奇，二十多岁，跟她一样是你们市国立经济与服务大学的，美术系的高才生，姓…我忘了。根据浩英的描述，估计不是什么好鸟，顶多是成绩优秀一点，泡妞有一手，就把单纯的音姬迷得神魂颠倒。  
结果如何？正当那位倒霉的女傻瓜做着美梦憧憬未来的时候，她的小伙子竟不辞而别。至今是活不见人，死不见尸。  
悲伤得无以复加的音姬赖在俄罗斯不肯走，声称爱德华不是无情无义甩了她，是被暗害了，非要搞清楚真相不可，险些酿成国际纠纷。佐和田浩英不得不随同父母跑到符拉迪沃斯托克，好说歹说才将固执的姐姐劝回家。  
据说内务局挺重视这桩案件，老百姓的反映也很大。为此日本著名的《灵通左右线》节目做过专题报道，搞了连续一周的跨国采访却一无所获，连警方也死活挖不出有用的线索。拖得久了，公众热情渐退，关注此事的闲人越来越少，最后就不了了之。  
不过，阿卫私下从音姬的弟弟那儿了解到许多鲜为人知的内情。  
浩英悄悄透露，与爱德华同寝室的人反映，消失前半个多月，向来嘻嘻哈哈只晓得追逐女孩的他忽然像换了个人一样：频繁旷课爽约，经常愁眉不展，老是唉声叹气，整天神经兮兮地念叨"艾斯诺尔"、"贝丽亚女大师"等等。  
他们还在他的枕头下翻出了一本可疑的铜板彩页宣传册。  
-天父的愤怒…末日的审判…大自然的报复…盛神怒的七碗。第三次世界大战、核冬天…闪电、异像、雷轰、地震与大雹。看！大地布满血腥，邪恶泛滥横行，这世上的一切皆要废去，纸醉金迷转眼成空。  
-凡蒙召得救者，其名字必记在生命册中；凡名字不入生命册者，必堕落于燃着硫磺的火湖。  
-北极，神留给羔羊们的独一无二的庇护所，惟有冰雪及严寒可抵御酷热…想获救，得先断绝世俗的纷扰…拿出七分之一的财产，带着你虔诚的信心来吧！来，放下全部杂念，来艾斯诺尔隐修会，将所有的通通交托天父的代言人…  
大致就这些了，其它的我一下子想不起来。  
你听听，这像什么话？简直一派胡言！亏你还自称东正教徒，竟敢篡改《圣经》里的《启示录》！你就不怕你的耶和华向你发烈怒，把你自己的名从生命册上剪除，将你们编造的灾祸添加到你身上？你就不怕被投入那可怕的地狱火湖中永受煎熬吗？白痴！

阿卫是很有正义感的家伙，他凭直觉认为这件蹊跷的事似乎不单单是姑娘被抛弃或邪教作祟那样简单。因此跟阿兔商量过后，两人将水手战士们及我们四个召集起来，要大伙分工合作，秘密调查爱德华失踪一案。  
没有谁反对，各位均挺兴奋，估计是和平日子过久啦，感到无聊了。  
我当时由于你的刺激，精神遭受了异常严重的打击，压根无心情多管闲事。可阿卫一而再、再而三地请求，说这么一堆人中仅有我精通俄文且熟悉符拉迪沃斯托克的情况，拜托我务必帮忙。我左推右推也推不掉，不得不勉强答应。  
当然我不是一个人，积达-就是远藤英明，你知道-是我的搭档。毕竟他的奶奶是白俄罗斯女人，虽然他自小生活在中国，俄语还是略懂一点点儿的。顺便，尽管他本人尤为满意阿丽给起的这串日本名字，念着也确实琅琅上口，但仍使我感觉不爽。

~Oo*oO~

"你包扎得够草率的，这么深的伤口，化脓感染了怎么办？让我瞧瞧！"她不由分说坐下来，去揭我太阳穴旁的创可贴，"嗬，你干的好事！救护常识学到哪儿去啦？本来长相就不济，若再添一块疤，更没法看了。"  
我想推开她，不完全是因为那句带刺的话。可是，她的动作温柔得像在护理柔弱的婴孩，竟令我有些许感动，便由她折腾了。

你离开的翌日早晨，贝尔-伊斯克拉这位不速之客又现身了，没敲门，也没提前打招呼。坦率地说我真的讨厌这样。  
"嗨，符拉季连，我有好消息要通知你！你绝对猜不到，我们的艾斯诺尔隐修会如今…嗯？"  
"什么？隐修会怎么了？"  
但她不回答，注意力显然已经叫我受伤的额头吸引住。这种情况下，为应付她随后的追问我开始主动给谎言打腹稿，然而思索了半天都找不出合适的理由搪塞。所幸伊斯克拉仅仅是命令我躺到沙发上配合她检查，没有对别的东西发生兴趣。

"酒精呢？药棉在什么地方？或者伏特加也凑合。我还需要些纱布和胶布…不必起来！用嘴说。你没有急救箱之类的？"  
"有。电视机下方左边第三个柜子。"  
高跟鞋咯噔咯噔移动的叩击声。淅沥哗啦翻找物品的声音。不一会儿，她捧着那个铁皮盒放到了茶几上。  
"都在里面，行啦…你这是怎么搞的？伤到骨头了吗？见鬼，头发长果然碍事…"  
"哎哟！"  
"要彻底消毒就得忍，别像小姑娘一样躲！假如我是普通人，会建议你去医院。但是眼下我们恰巧有其它的方法供你试一试…"

她一面老妈妈似的絮絮叨叨罗嗦个不停，一面走来走去忙活个没完，俨然以我家的女主人自居。我耐着性子等了近十分钟，伊斯克拉总算消停了。将各种物件搁回原处，她拎起挂于门后的米黄色小坤包，准备告辞。  
我连忙叫住她，请她把进屋时刚讲一半的事情补充完整。  
伊斯克拉耸耸肩："哦，我的意思是到目前为止，隐修会的成员已达二十四人，是时候采取行动啦。昨天，我从中挑选出一批背景平平、没多少亲朋好友、默默无闻的小人物，共五名，吩咐他们今夜九点于总部集合。你清楚的，我在月球人那里有案底，贸然出手会暴露。届时你以接引使者的身份到场，认真观察，找出二或三位较易被催眠的个体，用我教你的步骤收集生物能。"  
"明白。我是瞬移、坐计程车或是开自己的车？你跟我一道吗？"  
我很惊喜，制完小册子以后我基本没过问她的工作，不想在她的领导下艾斯诺尔隐修会竟发展得如此迅猛。  
"安静休息，多积蓄点力量，你得瞬移过去，我不去。要凡事多留意啊，发现异常尽快同我联络。"  
离开前，她按按我的头顶，我感觉一股温暖的水流缓缓注入自己体内，困倦、眩晕、疼痛与恶心立即消失得无影无踪。

之后我曾打电话到你住宿的宾馆询问你的情况，希望能有机会挽回我俩的友谊，却被服务员告之，你凌晨便退了房并大声叫嚷要回东京。于是我发给你一条信息打算确认一下，但未见回答。我就知道，再不会有什么可指望了。  
纵然我时常为往日的选择懊悔，纵然我心中有愧，然而…  
时光不可能倒流，过去没办法推倒重来，已发生的历史无可更改。倘若你拒绝接受这一切，那我们只能分道扬镳。

适度的伪装是必须的，为完成任务。我披挂上自己早就缝制好的一套行头-不透明的纯白长袍和面纱，像撒哈拉沙漠的图阿雷格人。以前贝尔见到这身装束时半开玩笑地建议再安一对翅膀，我觉得太累赘，没采纳。  
随后我打开电脑，联上网络，登录电子信箱，果然不出所料地看到她发送过来的二十四名会众的履历。

很宽阔的房间，四面的窗户被厚重的黑天鹅绒封住，地下铺着花纹繁复的撒尔马罕织毯，天花板中央有一架巴洛克风格的枝形吊灯。  
五个人以灯为圆心席地而跪围成一圈，我毫无误差地降临于这个中心点上。  
我的出现在他们中间引起了一阵小小的骚动，可以理解。如果我是没什么特殊能力的普通人，亲眼目睹一名大活人变魔术似的凭空冒出，我多半亦会震惊不已。模仿美国总统的派头，我举起双手往下一压，制止了众人的窃窃私语。  
我一个一个打量这群待宰的羔羊。  
安东，乌克兰族，十九岁，酒店职员。未婚，父亲早逝。很少回家，因为跟继母不和，整天与姑娘们鬼混。  
柳德米拉，俄罗斯族，四十八岁，中学历史教师。独生女儿嫁在梁赞，不到圣诞节一般不联系。  
爱德华，俄罗斯族，二十三岁，大学生。父母双亡，目前与姑妈一块生活。  
斯韦特兰娜，鞑靼族，二十一岁，大学生。包括父母在内的亲人都住于莫斯科。  
谢尔盖，俄罗斯族，五十二岁，赌棍，无业游民，丧偶。不光有个酒鬼儿子，还有个吸大麻的儿媳妇…简直没得说了。  
愚昧的人们充满敬意地仰望着我，犹如旧电影里注视着斯大林或列宁的苏联人民。我真享受那样的眼神。  
"看这儿。"我伸出手，操纵着一团小小的气旋于掌中凝聚，并渐渐发出朦胧的蓝光，"奉天父之名，聆听贝丽亚女大师的教导，集中你们的意念与精神，慢慢放松…放松…为了在生命册上刻下姓名，为了得到救赎，慷慨地奉献能量吧！"  
词语间，我加进了些许力量。  
众人的瞳孔逐步丧失光泽和色彩，变得呆滞、无神。灰蒙蒙的烟由其中二人的头顶升起，涌入我盛装生物能的容器-气旋。  
爱德华及谢尔盖。意志薄弱的、轻率的、不幸的、极易接受暗示的祭品。  
你们永远没机会知道，我有多么抱歉。  
生命力。宝贵的人类能量。我的药。免费却代价高昂的灵丹妙药。  
他们认为，我是圣洁的天使，相信我将带他们去往美妙的天国。可…我是刽子手，是魔鬼，跟天使相反的玩意。真的对不起。

收集好的能量被我分成大小不等的五份：比较少的四份，一份拿来修改幸存者们的记忆，一份贮藏在体内备用，一份用于治疗额角的伤，一份作为养料吸收；剩下的呈给伊斯克拉交差。这是之前已经和她谈妥的。  
"迎接我的视线，别移开目光。好，保持。记着，你们五个是一道离去的-不缺谁-钻进不同的车。"  
"是的，使者先生。我们一起走出大门钻进不同的车…"  
这番对话重复了三遍，因为我没能力对一个以上的人类进行集体催眠。  
我刚觉醒，暂时还很弱小。不过她向我保证，我的潜力巨大。在不远的将来，我定可以如她所预料的那样于瞬间催眠成千上万的人且掳走他们的精力，只要我坚持不懈地练习。从某种程度上而言，伊斯克拉并未撒谎。毕竟，我是古舒达与赛西达的兄长。

总的来讲此次任务完成得非常顺利，无懈可击。但理智的我们未被胜利冲昏头脑，急着安排下一项计划。我跟伊斯克拉不傻，晓得如果两次围捕的间隔太短，水手战士们没准会嗅出什么味道。至少在能量储备尚不充分的当时，我们没有同她们接触的打算。

我们的警惕不是多余的。大约十八天后，我在《共青团真理报》上发现了关于佐和田音姬和爱德华·伊凡诺维奇·波波夫这对情侣的报道；而二十六天后，四名便衣警察敲响我的家门，客气地出示证件，命令我配合调查。  
起初我特别不愿放他们进来，但考虑到我的战友廖瓦是他们的上司，决定还是给他们点面子。  
警察们的开场白挺没创意，不外乎是盘问我最近一个月每日在哪里做些什么，是否有人证明之类。我早有准备，沉着应战、对答如流。他们见查不出任何漏洞，便互相使了使眼色。看样子，过场已走完，要开始谈实质性的问题了。  
果不其然，最年轻的一名警察掏出一张照片冲我晃晃："仔细瞧，这人您认识吗？"  
当然。他是谢尔盖-谢尔盖·尼古拉耶维奇·索洛维约夫，我的养母玛莎-玛丽娅·彼得罗芙娜·茨托洛尼柯娃是他妻子。  
论规矩我应当尊称他一声养父的，可是我不想叫，估计他亦不想听。  
不知道玛莎几时同他结了婚，不知道玛莎几时为他生下尼涅尔，不知道二人为什么宁愿分居也不肯离婚，不知道玛莎因何一直隐瞒她不仅有丈夫甚至有小孩的事实。我只知道，我第一次见他，以及他的儿子，是在玛莎的葬礼上。  
第二次，则是法庭内。  
经司法鉴定，谢尔盖与玛丽娅确系合法夫妇，尼涅尔确系两人的亲生孩子。我的收养手续却不合法。  
因此法院判决，除房屋归我以外，别的全归他俩。  
得知这样的结局，我唯一的感觉就是格外思念大海。我不适合这地方，我就该老老实实沉入太平洋底。要是那群跟我素不相识的水兵们不去阿穆尔湾休假，要是他们对我的呼救置若罔闻，要是他们中无人会游泳…多妙！但我已失去再试一回的勇气。  
"认识。"我冷冰冰地答道。  
"…谢谢。那么，茨托洛尼柯先生，你晓不晓得他失踪啦？"  
当然。艾斯诺尔隐修会又不是针对他的，他偏要削尖脑袋挤进去送死，我能怎么办？  
"您想必明白，我们彼此憎恨，而且多年不联络了。无论谢尔盖或是尼涅尔，他们的事情我都无兴趣了解。抱歉。"  
完全搞不到情报的四位警察不甘心，又企图拿一大堆鸡毛蒜皮的琐事套我的话，我未让他们得逞。最后，他们只好灰溜溜地滚蛋。

可我的嫌疑仍未因此被消除。他们走后，公安局迅速增派大批警力监视我的行踪，想从中窥探出表明我犯罪的蛛丝马迹。  
即使这帮家伙统统打扮成普通人的样子也蒙不了我。莫忘记，我是特种侦察兵！曾经。  
他们不会找到证据…不过为什么？为什么我居然当了货真价实的罪犯？！  
不，我不能，不能去想这件事，不能去想由于流失全部体能而化作干尸死亡的波波夫和索洛维约夫。否则我的灵魂便抽搐不已，犹若胆怯的白杨树叶一般痛苦地颤抖。于是，我拼命阻止自己回忆。但一瞥见那些讨厌的警察，我的努力往往就前功尽弃。

没办法，惹不起还躲不起？二零零四年十二月三十一号，大年夜，我成功地甩掉盯梢的尾巴们，拎着葡萄酒向伊斯克拉的住处进发。


	21. Debris 20 新的妖魔

**Debris.20 新的妖魔**

我们找到了那地方-两层别墅，艾斯诺尔隐修会的大本营。保险起见，我和我的搭档换了装，以王储的侍从武官积达与拿拉达的身份，而非日本公民远藤英明与三条院正人的形态，趁着天黑偷偷溜进去搜查。  
各个房间的布置相当诡异，反正我这么想，放置着大量诸如有机玻璃做的假水晶球、塑料夜光五芒星等蛊惑人的拙劣道具。  
"邪教，典型的邪教。"我下断言，"撤吧！我们没义务干涉，就像礼服蒙面侠没义务抓强盗一样。"  
但他不死心："我不这么认为，这儿…总感觉有某种东西不对劲。或许，我们带走一些物品请阿丽过目？"  
啊，巫女火野丽，她的确有一点奇怪的小本事，能使火焰描绘出图象，还可以觉察到所谓的妖气，是个有意思的丫头。  
至于积达拿回去的那堆破烂究竟让她得出了怎样的判断，我不是很清楚。  
总之，心血来潮的调查就这样草草收场。后来听说较真的阿卫又亲自带领月球的姑娘们来搜寻了好几趟，始终没得到他渴望得到的线索，结果郁闷了好久。不过，那都与我无干。我才懒得理什么妖魔，我只想早点应付完差事，然后回我的窝安安静静舔伤口。

随着日子一天天过去，我的情绪逐渐平复。圣诞节后，我已经能够管住自己不继续在网上惹事，但依旧无法释怀当时的那一幕。  
多少次，我没来由地生出打电话给你的冲动，可每每一按下拨号键，却又改变了主意。  
应该跟你谈些什么？怎么谈？我不晓得，可我又觉得不能什么都不说。我左思右想，拖拉了一个多月，依旧认不清究竟要怎么办。

后来…大约是一月中旬，地场卫一通电话又把我叫了去，我没有再推脱。因为他声称，这回真有人在东京看见过妖魔。  
"谁在哪里见着了什么样的妖魔？"我未敢怠慢，刚赶到我们的司令室就急忙问。  
那个位于皇冠游乐厅的秘室此刻座无虚席：古舒达、赛西达、积达，美奈子、真琴、亚美、阿丽，阿卫、阿兔以及两只猫，皆到了。  
我特别留意到美奈子待在离古舒达最远的位置，而且脸色很不好。  
古舒达，即如今的警视厅搜查一课暴力犯罪三系的巡查部长佐藤圣启告诉我，报案的是一名十五岁的中学生。  
据少年报告，当时是夜里十点左右，他领着七岁的弟弟正要穿过一条僻静的小巷回家。  
突然，有个奇怪的女郎一下子就站在兄弟俩的跟前挡住了他们的去路。她的体形苗条纤细，盘着头，拖地的露肩洋装，打扮成伊丽莎白·巴托里伯爵夫人的模样。借着路灯，少年瞧得真切，他强调这人的的确确是像鬼魂般双脚离地飘来的。  
女人冲他们咧开嘴，发出《人鱼公主》里巫婆的声音："哇啊！我要吸干你们的血…小孩！"  
弟弟胆小，腿都软了，吓得哇哇大哭。好歹哥哥还比较镇静，拉着他扭头就逃。  
然而没跑几步，前方又出现一位奇怪的男人，身材高大，穿着十八世纪伦敦式的黑色西服套装，披风长及脚踵，领角尖尖的大领子十分夸张，基本是伯爵德古拉的翻版。他也漂浮在距地面大约一米多的空中望着两个孩子，不过没开口。  
前后都被堵死了，两边则是高高的围墙。进退维谷的少年搂着小男孩如迷途的麋鹿一样不知所措。  
接着两人感到眼前一黑，几乎同时昏了过去。等他俩于原处醒来时已将近十一点，那对男女早没了踪影。兄弟俩的财物均未丢失，弟弟毫发无伤，可哥哥的颈部有二个并排的小洞，所幸伤口挺浅，难以致命，更不见中毒迹象。  
他们的身边还放着一张字条，红圆珠笔写下的字迹颇为娟秀。  
-妖魔是我，我唯一的克星是懦弱的水手战士们！这是送她们的见面礼，我登陆日本的警报！  
阿丽随后补充说古舒达曾把纸条给她瞧过，火的占卜显示，那两个不明身份的家伙的气息同我们四名王储的侍从极其相似。  
大家听罢议论纷纷。真琴认为或许又是前世有瓜葛的人，没准就是复活的贝尔；阿兔觉得对方是故意吸引我们的关注，目的好象是把众人的注意力从俄罗斯拉回日本；其他人也表达了类似的观点。最后，我们决定将计就计，安排人手轮流监视那处地段。

~Oo*oO~

是的，我知道，总部被你们盯上了。正因为如此，我和伊斯克拉决定将其遗弃，等来自日本的威胁消失后再寻觅适宜的场所重新开张。当时，呵呵，我有幸在她租的房子里通过奇妙的黑水晶球一览众水手战士及王储殿下的英姿。  
还有你和积达的光辉形象，尽管我暂时没能认出你。  
真是想不到…不，其实早应该想到，不仅安狄美奥获得了新生命，他的侍从们亦同样。  
于是伊斯克拉想出了一个所谓主动出击以打草惊蛇的策略，就是讲要我去东京制造一些能令人联想到妖魔的轰动事件，引起你们的兴趣，一方面可转移你们对隐修会的关注，一方面可趁你们前往调查的时候暗地进行追踪，弄清你们的原形，找到你们的住址。

这回她给我配备了一位女助手-叫海伦娜的意大利小姑娘。海伦娜喜欢漂泊的生活，梦想着环球旅行。她没有钱，但依靠和你我一样天赋的精神力在许多城市里都留下过足迹，还学会了几门包括俄语在内的外语。  
有一次，她在符拉迪沃斯托克的大街上邂逅伊斯克拉，两人均认出了对方。除命运的安排外，无法用别的解释。  
当然你明白，阿卜杜拉，她便是苜蓿，我前生的女副官。  
在黄金帝国毁灭的那一天，是她遵照我的命令将你们秘密安全地送往月球，你不应当忘记。  
她没亲眼目睹贝尔杀死我的情景，但她不会不晓得这位公主已经背叛了自己的国家。所以我不理解她为何竟做了伊斯克拉的部下。海伦娜不像我，健康的她完全能如正常人一般生活，只要她愿意。我问她，而她的回答是，她想追随我。  
"我十四岁就记起从前的事了，我的大人。我一直…真的在辛苦地寻找您，贝尔公主说她知道您的下落。"  
她那样热切地望着我的脸，目光温柔而深情，苹果一样多汁的声音。于是我甚至未意识到这丫头早不知不觉被洗脑了。

接受了伊斯克拉交托的任务，我俩以寻常游客的身份踏上东京的土地，当然她们都不知晓我其实有另外的打算…总之经过讨论，我采纳海伦娜的意见，装成吸血鬼，她负责吓唬人，接着由我把受害者打晕。  
服装和面具是她通过一家著名的角色扮演网站匿名订做的，尺寸很合适，用料、做工亦均非常考究。  
海伦娜的戏演得分外逼真，我们在不同的地点总共袭击过十三个人，大部分是妇女和孩子，因为他们意志力比较弱。工夫不负有心人，确实等到了一名爱管闲事企图维护正义战胜邪恶的女士。虽然后来的事实证明她并非我们要找的人。

朴木麻里惠。我不知道她为什么会假冒水手月亮试图拯救被我们盯上的某个小女孩，这跟她毫不相干，所有的事都跟她没关系。  
然而她偏偏要搅和进来，结果把自己的与别人的生活全搞得一团糟，真拿她无可奈何。  
我不恨她，她不值得我耗费时间和精力去恨。况且，估计她不久便将代替爱野成为古舒达的娇妻-我的弟媳妇。

乍一瞧，她似乎的确就是如假包换的水手月亮：挽着两个团髻的鹅黄色长发、标志性的弯月额饰和月亮短杖、海蓝色的超短裙，还有玫瑰红的靴子…然而认真端详的话就能够发现有些地方不大像，但又指不出具体哪儿有问题。  
或许是由于肩头斜挎着一只很大的草绿色编织带吧。  
空荡荡的大街寂静非常，不见半个人影，偶尔能够听到远处的几声犬吠。  
她对海伦娜慷慨激昂地喊了一大串我听不懂的句子，同时举起手杖-刷！一束能量波冲我的女助手飞去。海伦娜闪身避开，伸出手掌予以还击。我躲在暗处，看两人一边扯着喉咙互相叫嚷一边缠斗。没过几招，海伦娜便佯装败北，瞬移逃走。  
小姑娘这时候已经从震惊中恢复过来，连滚带爬地跑掉了。我实在是佩服人家的应变能力。  
冒牌的水手月亮不见敌人，四下张望片刻就奔至隐蔽处摘掉假发套、眼罩等物塞进袋内，取出一件嫩黄色女式风衣披上。  
我跟踪这女人前往她的宅院，悄悄地熟悉周围环境与房屋结构，清点家庭成员，安装窃听器…同时，也筑就了一切错误的开端。


	22. Debris 21 梦

**Debris.21 梦**

记得你凌晨三点给我打电话的事吗？很不凑巧，我和真琴在一起…呃，因为我俩结伴守侯很久也不见妖魔，加之天降大雪，正好我的别墅就在不远的地方，索性进屋休息。她睡着了，但我不困，只好打《魂斗罗》解闷。  
我喜欢这游戏，我玩得太投入，所以没有注意到来电铃音。真的！不是我故意不接。  
当我终于发觉时，你已经挂断了。我舍不得放下手机，却没勇气回拨。  
我思恋你，但不想见你；渴望听到你的声音，但不愿与你交谈。这太滑稽啦，不是吗？可我没撒谎，我也闹不清自己的想法。  
过一段时间，要么是半分钟，要么是一个世纪，你又开始拨打我的手机。我抖动的拇指鬼使神差地按下接听键。  
你的嗓音憔悴而疲惫，有气无力的。你问我是否仍呆在日本的东京。  
我…我没有吭声。我不是懒得作答，只是讲不出话。操纵声带、舌头及口腔的肌肉这一刻突然全体罢工。  
停顿片刻，你问我知不知道你住宿的那个樱花酒店的地址，能不能送你去。因为你迷了路。  
东京！为什么？你怎么会来日本？！见鬼！  
市中心千代田地区的樱花酒店。我晓得，但我不清楚你的方位。  
我遂问："你在哪儿？"  
"我不知道。这里…好像是一座小公园吧？有树、假山、喷泉、长椅…对了，还有…"  
依据你的描述，我很快得出结论：是一之桥公园。  
要如何办？帮助你？或者置之不理？  
怔怔地望着真琴甜蜜的睡颜，我忐忑不安的心霎时静如止水。毅然结束通话，我关闭手机，爬上床躺于她的身边。  
不折不扣完全彻底属于我一人的女孩，我的姑娘！纯洁、淳朴、善良，外表坚强内心柔弱的少女。  
看上去大姐姐般独立自主，实际却渴望有个依靠的、需要精心呵护的姑娘。  
对不起，我无法逼自己离开她，符拉季连。尤其是这样寒冷的夜晚，我决不可以把她一个孤零零地撇在空荡荡的家中。你理解的，我是男子汉啊，是她所信赖的恋人，是她由前世一直爱到今生的幸运儿。是她愿义无返顾托付终身的对象。

我做了一场梦，是同你有关的噩梦。现下想想，它跟那柄野战刀一模一样，简直…就是另一种不吉利的征兆。  
我梦见我又回到北极，黑暗帝国曾经的领地，白茫茫的世界。  
凛冽的南风呼啸，我一脚深一脚浅地蹒跚着前进，不知要去何方。愈走，愈感慌乱，冥冥之中似有什么不好的事即将发生。  
果然，我瞧见了你，站在汹涌澎湃的北冰洋上冲我呼求。"救救我，阿卜杜拉！"你高喊。  
正待我准备不顾一切地游向你的时候，大海忽然幻化为流淌的岩浆朝我扑来。我惊讶地大叫，紧接着就醒了。

窗玻璃上结着一朵朵美丽的霜花，外面依旧漫天飞雪，街道银妆素裹。而别墅内有烫手的暖气和烧得热腾腾的壁炉，温馨舒适。  
你迷路了…  
你的英文并不理想，你根本不懂日语，你连最简单的汉字也不认识…  
联想到卖火柴的小女孩，联想到每年冬季在俄罗斯街头冻毙的数以千计的酒鬼，我的胸中陡然升起一股前所未有的恐惧。  
不行！不能这样放任不管！  
我立即抓起外套，以百米冲刺的速度狂奔下楼。在掏出钥匙发动汽车之际，我才想到，应该先给真琴留一张便条。

你受了刀伤，虽然蓝黑色的海军呢大衣是极妙的遮掩物，但我的手套上沾有暗红的血迹。感谢真主安拉，你真的在那座公园。  
我问你，怎么会搞得如此狼狈，你表示无可奉告。  
我锲而不舍地再三追问，你才终于告诉我，你遇上了小偷。  
他企图趁你不备扒走你的钱包时让你发觉了，扭打过程中扎了你一刀就落荒而逃，幸好你的随身物品未损失。  
血流得倒不多，却始终难以止住。  
我打算送你去医院而不是酒店，你坚决不同意，理由是不希望因此暴露签证已过期的事，否则要承担巨额罚款，会被驱逐出境，估计还得蹲监狱。我哭笑不得，赶忙为你普及此方面的常识。可你依然固执己见，扬言我若不听你就跳车。  
无计可施的我惟有谨遵你的吩咐乖乖把你送至樱花酒店的单人间。  
你说伤口不算深，当过兵的你有能力自行处理。我将信将疑，本欲多陪你一会儿看有没有帮得上忙的地方，然而这时候真琴打来了电话，很委屈的语气，问我在哪儿，为何丢下她玩失踪。我无言以对，忙不迭地答应她即刻就回家。  
驾车返回的途中我借停在十字路口等绿灯的空隙通过查号台搜索到许多私人诊所的电话号码，一个一个地咨询，总算找着一位能熟练使用英语的热心的医生。得知你的住处和伤情之后，他声称愿意出诊，四十分钟内肯定到。不晓得到底去还是没去？

~Oo*oO~

架着一副黑框眼镜的、大腹便便的中年男性吗？啊，是的，他来过。但我怕惹麻烦，叫海伦娜三言两语打发走了。  
无论如何，谢谢。  
若非我瞬移回符拉迪沃斯托克的家时居然搞错方位落到某个陌生的地方，若非我的女助手对东京各个公园的了解程度远逊于你，我断不会那么晚打搅你。当然我也没责备海伦娜。毕竟，她为寻找我竟满大街转悠了两个多小时，直到我用短信联系上她。


	23. Debris 22 朴木麻里惠

**Debris.22 朴木麻里惠**

这个女人-朴木麻里惠，大概不久就是佐藤麻里惠了，起初我同情她，以后我痛恨她。而现今，我已不知要如何看待她。  
或许正应了一句俗语：可怜之人必有可恨之处，可恨之人亦必有可怜之处。  
杀死她丈夫的人如果不是你，我会强烈支持她复仇也说不定。  
反正，甭管我怎么认为，你堂弟古舒达是非她不娶，日期选在今年的三月十四日。没办法，前些天麻里惠晕倒时，他送她去医院检查，才晓得她怀有两个月的身孕。所以得早点把名分定下，不然到时候挺着肚子穿婚纱可太不象话了。

我们曾背地里考证过她的前世，甚至不惜动用古董级的月球副电脑追溯她的祖宗八辈，未发现任何不同寻常的地方。  
她本名真裕佳，新海町镇的姑娘。  
妈妈是庄稼汉颇有几分姿色的女儿，爸爸是走街串巷的赤脚医生，继父是靠囤货居奇发家致富的商贩，皆是再普通不过的平凡人。  
至于荷米丽安嘛，则是她作为罪犯的家眷被强行征入皇宫当宫女后按规矩新改的名字。  
说起来，她那位继父可真不是个东西！放着本分的生意不做，非要干触犯律法的事，简直是想挣钱想疯啦！结果不单单自己掉了脑袋，老婆自杀，儿子们充军，连女儿也…活人给死人陪葬这种狗屁的封建习俗果然害人不浅。  
不过谁也不晓得她转生后不可思议的超能力从何而来，为什么以前没显露，直至黄金帝国灭亡的那一时刻她仍旧与常人无异。

第一次见到麻里惠，给我的感觉就是一位平庸琐碎的家庭主妇。矮矮的个头，体态稍嫌臃肿，平得似盘子的大饼脸，抹着摩丝的电烫短发，塌鼻子、厚嘴唇、眼睛也不大，毫无特色的五官，不见半分出彩的地方。  
我实在不明白古舒达为何不要美奈子而选择了她。你们这对堂兄弟不愧是一家人，对异性的口味都那么独特。

警视厅的暴力犯罪三系不等搞掂吸血鬼惊魂系列事件，又接下一桩大案，即小有名气的元麻布港区入室杀人案：某个叫朴木泰佑的男人夜里两点左右于自家卧室遭枪击殒命；他的媳妇昏倒在尸体旁，没有受伤。报警的是他带孙子睡在楼下房间的父母。  
这原本是两件风马牛不相及的案子，但古舒达不那样想，因为一封信。  
死者的妻子麻里惠携一百五十万日元以及她和泰佑的孩子-朴木仁失踪之前留给古舒达的信。  
信的内容我是不是同你讲过？没有吗？唔…好吧，我先回忆回忆…嗯，听着。  
致尊敬的佐藤圣启大人：  
请原谅我的不辞而别，我亦是迫于无奈，人们均怀疑是我红杏出墙致丈夫惨死，于我背后指指点点。尤其是仁的祖父母，数次扬言要赶走我，为不让我接触仁，宁可把不满一岁的他送幼稚园！真是太过分。  
可我是清白的，完全无辜的-被侮辱与被损害的人。  
故而我不得不走，带着仁，还有一些不多的钱。我不是小偷，卡里的存款本来就是我和泰佑的，我有权利自由支配。  
我晓得是什么东西杀了我的丈夫泰佑，我十分期盼能为他复仇，但我一个人势单力薄，且这类事也并非你们警察能够解决。  
因为，行凶的家伙根本不是人，是妖魔哟！  
不，您别把信扔掉，拜托…我很清醒，很正常，没有精神错乱，没有撒谎，用泰佑的名义发誓，我所写的句句属实。  
所以我极其需要伟大、善良、聪慧、强壮的水手战士们的无私帮助。您一定知道那些家喻户晓的女孩子，她们有超能力，她们号称正义使者，她们的光辉事迹在东京乃至整个日本流传。我坚信惟有她们能代替我战胜妖魔，给丈夫报仇雪恨。  
我郑重地恳求您想办法联系到这群女战士，佐藤大人，如果您做成了，请立即发短信通知我，您的恩情我会报答。

信纸背面除了一行手机号码还隐隐约约有几个足以令他倒吸一口冷气的蝇头小字。  
-安狄美奥王子、雅雷史安、古舒达、图书馆。  
他用橡皮擦去这行铅笔字，随后在系里的例行会议上，向同事们公开了此信。  
大部分警员认为麻里惠嫌疑重大，极有可能是她伙同外人谋杀亲夫后携款畏罪潜逃，这封信仅是障眼法罢了。  
也有人相信她无辜，只是受刺激太深精神失常，值得同情，可以理解。  
两类观点都有那么一点道理，可惜均无确凿的论据支持，于是沦落为猜想。  
甚至还有个别思维过于活跃的家伙异想天开地主张干脆通过媒体把信公诸于世，倘若真的有什么水手战士存在，倘若她们真的肯作出反应-当然首先要将骗子筛除，没准会有意想不到的收获。古舒达听了惟有付之一笑，不做任何评论。

而我们五人和众水手战士经过兀长的商议决定冒险会会这谜样的少妇，探探她的底细。谨慎起见，接受赛西达那小子的意见，由我出钱，大伙委托好人古幡元基以他自己的名义买来新的手机号，让亚美用该号码联系麻里惠。  
嘿嘿，我是他们的财神，是他们的提款机兼赞助商。  
见面的地点是郊外一片人迹罕至的树林里，前往赴约的是水手水星、水手月亮及阿卫扮的礼服蒙面侠。  
同时我、积达、水手火星、水手金星、白猫亚提密斯将分散埋伏于周围，其他人则守在司令室待命，好确保万无一失。

下午四点三十分，麻里惠准时出现。趴在她背上的小娃娃好奇地转动黑豆般的眼珠东瞅西望，嗯嗯啊啊地叫，煞是可爱。  
我后来知道，那是她的宝贝儿子朴木仁。  
她的目光宛若沙漠中迷失的獾，闪烁不停，既期待，又怕受伤害。  
当瞟见她的右手握着一把勃郎宁手枪时我不禁汗毛倒竖，万幸的是定睛一瞧，才发觉不过是一款漂亮的打火机。  
朴木夫人站在离他们三位约一米远的地方带着几分戒备问："你们…你们是谁？！"  
"我们是您要找的人呀。我是水星，她是月亮。而他是我们的朋友礼服蒙面侠，您听说过他吧？我们从一些渠道得知您想见水手战士。我们是相信您才来的，请您也信任我们。谢谢。"水手水星走上前不卑不亢地为自个儿和同伴们做介绍。  
"…通知你们的人是谁啊？是不是佐藤圣启？"  
"当然不是哟。不过我们已答应为她保密，因此希望您能理解，好吗？"  
通知我们的人不就是您自己嘛！我暗笑。  
麻里惠依然一动不动地盯着他们，足有七、八分钟方收起枪型打火机，朝她挪了四、五步。  
她提起有关妖魔-或者说吸血鬼-的蹊跷事。她告诉大家，袭击行人的一男一女，女的行踪不明，男的就是打死他丈夫的人。  
姑娘们诧异地相互对视。我也觉得希奇得很，怎么什么东西全搅到一块啦？  
不过，她俩变身后穿的连衣裙太短了，像我这样蹲于半人多高的草丛里，连内裤都看得一清二楚，啧啧。  
"怨我多事。我因救人心切曾假扮您的模样想降妖除怪，无奈本领不济暴露了真实身份。男妖魔以为我真是水手战士，跟踪至我家欲将我绑架，泰佑发觉后舍命保护我，不料…你们一定要为他报仇！"她猛然扑嗵往下一跪，"拜托！拜托了！"  
水手月亮慌忙扶起她："别…别激动！您慢慢说。您刚刚讲您同两个妖魔…难不成您会法术？"  
麻里惠神秘地一笑，放下她儿子，周身刹那间闪射出璀璨的七彩光辉，耀得人无法睁眼！但光芒仅维持九秒即消散，重新显形的是一位身着金色王朝皇宫中高级女官制服的妇人：泡泡袖、低胸吊带、及踵的百褶长裙，干净朴素、端庄典雅。  
礼服蒙面侠果然是王族，反应就是比一般人快，我尚在记忆里搜寻这人的信息，他已准确地脱口喊出人家的名字。  
"荷…米丽安！您是荷米丽安？"  
对，她是雅雷史安皇家图书馆的女管理员荷米丽安，我认识她。  
"正是。"她双手叠于腰侧，颌首屈膝，熟练地行了个大礼，"敢问诸位可是倩尼迪公主、安狄美奥王子与墨丘利大人？"  
黄金帝国和银色月宫的通用语言，优美大方的女性韵格，字正腔圆。  
她得到了肯定的回答。安狄美奥简直是…唉，我该责备他不懂设防还是该赞扬他平易近人？  
无论如何，双方接下去的谈话变得顺畅多了，终于找到组织的荷米丽安-朴木麻里惠兴奋得不行，自觉主动地提供了一大堆线索。  
妖魔以人类形态潜入她家，甚至和她老公打斗时也未使用异能。那是他的原身？是另一种伪装？她不明白，我们更是。  
妖魔的个头颇高，白不白灰不灰的披肩发，鼻子很挺很直。  
妖魔拿月球公主的名号称呼她，操一口非常不地道的蹩脚的英语，没有对她说日文，但说过前生的语言。  
妖魔攻击朴木泰佑之际，她正睡着，无法目睹其过程，可她看见了妖魔瞬移逃跑的一幕。  
巧合吗？为什么我愈听愈感到似…"等一等！依您的描述，难道是古舒达？"水手月亮替我提出了这个疑问。  
"不、不、不！不是他！"荷米丽安斩钉截铁地否认，神情格外激动，"我敢指太阳发誓，决不是他！虽然我不熟悉凶手，但进宫前我曾同古舒达大人有一面之缘，没有可能认错的呀！那妖魔的面孔恰如剥皮的白耗子，根本不是大人独有的蜂蜜色！"  
水手水星与礼服蒙面侠不由地莞尔，而我们未来的新王后水手月亮则拍着巴掌既没修养又无风度地哈哈大笑。  
到此，询问基本结束。他们三人承诺为泰佑的老婆保密，承诺一旦核实全部情况，立刻帮她给她的男人报仇雪恨；荷米丽安恢复了朴木麻里惠的外表，也承诺随时与我们保持联络…于是她领着孩子离开，我们兵分二路收队回皇冠游乐厅吃晚餐填肚子。

古舒达这家伙的运气不差。案发当晚，他正好随阿兔、阿卫、美奈子一同寻找吸血鬼组合，有多人作证，嫌疑也就不洗自清。  
但…赫然已经不是第一次…  
我的脑袋开始混乱，大伙关于怎么对付妖魔的讨论分析，我一个字都没听进去，只惦记着早些回别墅上网查那段视频。

~Oo*oO~

…原来你是那个时候动念头想搞清楚…搞清楚录像的出处啊，呵，跟我猜的一样。摄像机…我看见了摄像机，我知道，仅此而已。你责怪我迟钝也罢，愚笨也行，无论怎样我都预料不到拍摄的内容竟会依托互联网传播开来。  
我以为，他们仅仅是想于无聊时看看这东西消遣一下，毕竟，不是多光彩的行为。  
可即使如此，我的心中还是有些许隐隐的担忧。  
不过车臣至今依旧不安定，战斗没完没了，爆炸、绑架和恐怖袭击此起彼伏。就算我抱定必死的决心，想要冒险再入虎穴找出某盘有我镜头的录像带并销毁，我们可爱的、尽忠职守的部队也不大可能因此便网开一面，破例批准我穿越封锁线。

符拉迪沃斯托克的音像店内有不少类似的趣味商品出售或出租，限制级、儿童不宜、男性和男性…等等。闲暇时我常去光顾，捧回一摞又一摞的录像带及光碟，不分昼夜地浏览，只为向自己证明我所惧怕的事尚未发生。  
没有、没有，我没出现在上面。这些污秽丑陋的玩意统统与我无关。  
但万一呢？谁能保障，我不会遗漏任何一盘可疑的音像制品？  
因此我无法停止。我恨那种野兽般违反人伦的交欢，我感到恶心！这是对《圣经》的极端亵渎，甚至瞄一眼也是罪！然而我又怕，怕有一天这本应属于他们私人收藏的录像真由于什么缘故在市井公然买卖，我本人却毫不知情。  
我…绝对不能允许那样的事情发生。我要时刻保持警惕，以便在它们被摆入柜台的第一时间将其尽数买断。  
尤其是后来我居然于网络上发现了若干被俘俄军的视频，虽全是些割头之类的小场面。  
整整四年我被迫观看了多少该死的鬼东西啊！以致若干不甚熟悉我的人皆怀疑我是有不正常癖好的变态色情狂。终于我再难以忍受，觉得自己濒临崩溃。别继续了，我想，否则我会疯的，为这个发疯太不值得。  
另一方面凑巧我那时见到退伍返回家乡的廖瓦，他拍着胸脯说，曾囚禁我的村庄托轰炸机的福已成废墟一片，里面的人无一幸存。


	24. Debris 23 外国人中华才艺大赛

**Debris.23 外国人中华才艺大赛**

刚才积达过来探望你啦，符拉季连。瞧，他带给你的花！蓝紫色的勿忘草，喔，好大一捧，跟我今早新换的白玫瑰插同一个长颈玻璃瓶中很相配。还有，那一篮子五颜六色的康乃馨也是他拿来的，说是受古舒达和他未婚妻的委托…反正我不信。  
对了，这是他送我俩的礼物-两件玉雕，白玉刻的兔子是你的，青玉刻的鼠是我的。  
说实话我倒蛮喜欢的，你呢？  
那个狡猾的家伙，算他有良心，下飞机后和阿丽、阿卫等人打完招呼就马上来医院看你。现在他正跟一帮大夫探讨你的病情，非常热烈的气氛。我处于好奇跑去听了一阵，什么呀，尽是些艰涩难懂的医学名词，搞得我头昏脑涨，赶紧走掉了。

他的中国之旅一帆风顺，收获颇丰，不单逛遍了北京城，还以一曲花什么红的歌在外国人中华才艺大赛中得到优秀奖。

啊，差点忘掉，他用蓝牙装置往我的手机里传过一段他比赛时的录音，声称歌曲是特地为我们选的，要我放给你听。  
这是他翻译的歌词。爱炫耀的小子！亏他还记着我俩不会汉语。  
-花为什么这样红？红得好像燃烧的火，她象征着纯洁的友谊和爱情…  
-花为什么这样鲜？鲜得使人不忍离去，浇灌她是用青春的血液…  
这调子…好耳熟呐…  
-花儿为什么这样枯黄凋零？谁使她成为友情破灭的象征？  
哎呀，我想起来啦！这分明是你上个月过二十九岁生日时积达唱的《花为什么这样红》。他曾告诉我，你不但听得懂，而且会唱。

当天我提着一大盒特制的裱花冰淇淋蛋糕一迈出电梯，就听见由你的病房传来一阵阵欢笑，夹杂着乱糟糟的歌声。难道是赛西达、亚美他们提前到了？我满腹狐疑朝前走，将门轻推开一条缝，伸长脖子瞅。  
竟是积达！  
他抱一架不知哪儿弄的巴扬又跳又唱不亦乐乎。他后头的墙上挂着一面写有五线谱与中国方块字的小黑板，每唱一句，他就用手在黑板前划拉几下；七、八名护士打扮的少女坐一起嘻嘻哈哈地跟他学。  
虽然是汉语歌曲却有一种浓厚的中亚风格，令人遐想起马乳酒、高原、绣花棉帽等。  
搞什么名堂？他居然在这地方办声乐培训班，不怕你恼火？  
但你是那么兴致勃勃，微笑着安静地注视着生龙活虎的小伙子和姑娘们。冬日的朝阳为你轮廓清晰的侧脸镀上了一层毛绒绒的金色薄纱，你浅蓝的眸子顾盼生辉，流淌着我已很久没有见到的动人光彩。真漂亮。  
我像个傻瓜一样看呆了，恍然间似乎一切又退回过去。眼前的你，浑然是原来那位弹着吉他、神采飞扬、英姿勃发的大男孩。

你们两个正是在北京相识，他同我讲过。七年前，他妈妈带他乘火车去那儿参加外国人演唱中国歌曲大赛-外国人中华才艺大赛的前身。此前他已经参加了三届，尽管从未拿到名次，至少也混个脸熟。  
其实我觉得他不够格当老外。金发、白肤、蓝瞳…皆是表象，他在黑龙江出生，有中国国籍，父亲是纯种的中国汉人。

参与这种娱乐节目的外国人普遍会说一口异常流利的汉语，有的甚至是中国通。可凡事总有例外，许是缘分天注定吧，你这个中文糟糕透顶的人，仅仅能讲"您好"、"再见"、"对不起"、"谢谢"等基础用语的人，居然也来凑热闹了。  
无论主持人问什么，你一律腼腆地笑笑，转向旁边那位憨厚的东方男子，等待他的口译。  
而与此形成鲜明对比的是你天籁般优美流畅的歌声，我敢肯定，那时观众们的欢呼必响彻全唱。你这…被天使吻过的嗓子呀！  
表演完毕坐于看台上的积达把那些均瞧在眼里。结果，仿佛童年的我一样，你也将他迷住了。  
茨托洛尼柯夫·符拉季连，俄罗斯人，选唱的歌是电影《冰山上的来客》的插曲《花为什么这样红》。  
摇身一变为追星狂热者的他见你的节目一结束就兴冲冲地奔向后台索要签名。据他讲述你的态度十分好，随行的亚洲小伙子-后来积达得知他的姓名是朴哲旭-也很友善。你们聊得相当投机，可以说是一见如故，不单合影留念，还交换了通信地址。

他让我瞧过那张彩照：你抱着乐滋滋的小积达坐在林荫道旁的石凳上；哲旭站在后面，将手搭在你的肩头。你笑得很好看。  
我嫉妒，为什么我没有考虑到？我几乎无法原谅自己的疏忽。  
十八岁的你，十岁的我，一大一小，多可爱的两个孩子，多美好的青春年华，却未能保留下任何类似的影像回忆。

你们是朋友，真正的纯洁明亮的友谊。我多么羡慕！为何你我永远也做不成这样的好兄弟？有什么是他能办成，而我办不成的？  
他很轻易地就可以让你喜悦开怀，可以让你重新找回自信与活下去的欲望，为什么我却不能够？  
你似乎…已经很多年未于我面前展现发自内心的笑颜。我不断尝试形形色色的方法，均以失败告终。  
硬着头皮问过他，但他的回答我似懂非懂。  
他讲，主要是信任。他相信你，即使猜不透你的举止读不懂你的心思，他依然愿相信你；反过来，你对他也同样。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	25. Debris 24 两个弟弟和一个哥哥

**Debris.24 两个弟弟和一个哥哥**

扯到积达，我不由地想起他安排你跟阿卫见面的事情。啊，是的，去年二月初，我们仍为怎么对待突然冒出的熟人荷米丽安争论不止之时，积达依次给我、阿卫、赛西达、古舒达发了短信，邀我们趁午休去阿卫那里一聚，有要事相商。

他拿来一块带有存储卡的读卡器，插入机箱接口摆弄了一阵，液晶显示器上随即出现一张分辨率挺高的数码照片：某种金属材质的盾形徽章，庄重而沧桑的古铜色，错综复杂的藤蔓花纹绕着一只收拢双翼的银色猎鹰。  
那是索科洛家族-你和古舒达的家族-的家徽，我认得这玩意。  
"这是什么？"积达指着它问大伙。  
我、赛西达和地场卫几乎争着将正确答案讲出，可提问的小子显然并不满足，他意味深长地转向古舒达。  
"在你的家族中，与你同辈或年龄相仿的人有哪几位？"  
"呃…我想想看…有我的姐姐和妹妹，还有堂兄跟三个堂妹…没了。你为何要打听这些？"  
积达神秘兮兮地摆摆脑袋："到时候你自会清楚。圣启，先为我介绍介绍你的堂兄吧？他大我九岁，叫彼尔夫什柯，父亲是你继承了世袭爵位的伯伯，母亲是赛西达的小姨。另，他住在俄尔普山巅，负责守卫月光要塞内连接地月两国的天梯。对不对？"  
古舒达承认了他的说法。然后积达走到电脑前敲几下鼠标，屏幕上又展现出第二张图片。  
男青年，白净、斯文的面孔，锃亮的铠甲，长斗篷，腰际斜挎一柄弯弯的马刀…真熟悉，太熟悉了，导致我一时竟未对上号。  
"这不是…彼尔夫什柯表哥？哇！"赛西达抢先嚷起来，"英明，你怎么会有他的…莫非…你见着他啦？"  
我渐渐觉得不耐烦了，没好气地命令积达有话快说有屁快放，别把同伴们当猴耍，别卖关子。  
"好吧，倘若我们的记忆没错乱，那么，如今这位男爵先生找上门来啦。他自称有十万火急的重大情况必须向安狄美奥王子当面禀报，我未敢冒冒失失答应，但许诺尽快给一个回复。这是他写的。"积达拿出一张便笺放于桌上，"阿丽旗帜鲜明地反对见他，大概是被从前贝尔背叛皇宫的事吓得草木皆兵了。不过我仍努力说服了她，她同意暂不告诉月球小姐们，让我们大家自行解决。"

撒下这么多天的大网终于有了动静，然而渔夫积达跟渔女火野丽均没料到来的居然是一条鲸鱼，确切地说应该是两条。  
起初一切顺利，阿丽扮的中学生成功引出伪装为巴托里伯爵夫人的女妖魔。  
两名姑娘在高空穿梭，上下翻飞地拆招，仿佛二只争夺地盘的花蛾；积达则以逸待劳，紧随其后，猎物一露破绽就立刻出手。  
本来不管按人数或是按实力取胜都仅仅是时间问题，可意外恰在这对搭档渐占上风时发生。  
先是嘭的一声，越打越勇的水手火星毫无预兆地尖叫着摔下去；随后一枚弹珠大小的石子朝正诧异的积达迎面袭来，他避闪不及，犹如斑鸠似的也被击落于地。不幸的小伙子还没搞清楚状况就叫人反剪双手死死摁住。另一位同样被照此办理。  
"您好，你们好。玛尔斯小姐，积达先生，很荣幸能再见到你们…得罪了。"  
制服他们的人俯下身拧亮手电筒，于是大家看清了彼此。  
积达的记性好得不得了，我曾不止一次调侃他拥有全世界最糟糕的记忆，不是忘记每一件事，而是记得每一件事，无论前生今世。

认真研究过那张纸后，阿卫宣布道："他的意思是他恳求同我而不是英明谈谈，且承认这便是他携自己的副官来东京制造混乱的唯一目的。但这些英文着实…他中学没毕业？四处语法错误，八处单词错误。为何不写通用语言？"  
赛西达噗嗤一下笑了出声。  
"他忘喽。我开始不信，非要他那么写，可他写一个词琢磨几分钟的模样令我都瞧着痛苦，只好作罢。"积达笑笑。  
嘿，他前年九月东挪西借来一大笔钱置购的高级拍照手机真没白买，关键时刻的确能派上用场，之前我还老劝他少花钱。

我基本没参与他们后面的谈论，因为我走了神。符拉季连和彼尔夫什柯的影像于脑海里晃来晃去，忽尔交叠，忽尔分离，纠结不断。

宛如一首歌里唱的，黄金帝国到了最危险的边缘：叛军势如破竹，皇宫岌岌可危。国王夫妻除期待儿子前往美莉亚姆火速搬援兵来以外再思考不出别的什么顶用的方案。但是我们一次次企图汇集力量助王储登月的行动均以失败告终。  
万般无奈之下王后决定将我们四人连同安狄美奥一道瞬移至月光要塞，再通过天梯去月球。谢天谢地，这回没问题。  
那是我们的初次邂逅啊，名副其实的头一次，对吧？  
都说你跟古舒达长得很相似，我看不尽然。首先肤色就不同，其次头发也不像。他高，你矮，他比你英俊，但不及你秀气。  
话扯回来，我们没有能够走天梯，不晓得为什么月亮方面未看见烟花信号，未打开码头连接装置。  
当时要塞已被另一伙叛军团团包围，战斗格外艰难、惨烈。  
苜蓿把大伙送进…送进"静海之舟"，由月球王国制造并赠予地球的一次性小型飞船，供紧急情况下使用，自动驾驶，限载五人，预先设置的目的地是美莉亚姆宫殿旁。临行之际主人发誓尽快让倩尼迪女王启动天梯码头帮你们脱险。  
他没有食言。不过谁也料不到顺着天梯踏上异邦领土的不是你和你忠诚的士兵们，却是贝尔、美达利及一干受她俩蒙蔽的傀儡。

"…别拿荷米丽安作对比！"古舒达言辞激烈，"她是手无缚鸡之力的宫女，彼尔夫什柯是统帅千军万马的边防部队总指挥官，两者根本无法相提并论！我承认，不错，他曾经是好人，但…想想贝尔吧，人是会变的，况且已经过了一世。如果他是冒牌货，这是圈套，怎么办？退一步讲，即使他是真的，你们敢肯定他未被洗脑？难道你们均对美达利无印象？"  
好容易回过神来，我就听见你堂弟在大声嚷嚷，那架势好似你俩是不共戴天的仇敌。  
不服气地用鼻孔哼一声，我们的小美男子赛西达撇撇嘴："胆小鬼…"  
"够了。无论如何，我一定得同他接触。我不愿叫人家以为我安狄美奥是无能的废物，甚至惧怕自己原先的部下。"  
"我未说不行，我仅仅是强调您不可孤身一人前往。我们陪您，两个在暗处，两个在明处。"  
阿卫同意了，另三位并没有异议。因此会谈的地点也很快确定下来：六本木某个夜总会的包厢。  
甭问，订房间的钱铁定又是由我出。  
没关系，我乐意。  
为什么不？他们越欠我的，就越对我有益处。  
举个例子。我笑容可鞠地答应掏腰包的同时可以要求不再负责打埋伏，不用畏畏缩缩地躲于见不着光的窗帘后，而是舒舒服服、体体面面地与阿卫、积达、赛西达一块坐在真皮沙发上，那项苦差事不如让久经考验又疑心重的古舒达同志单独去完成吧。

~Oo*oO~

…廖瓦讲的虽不怎么靠谱，却是实情。那座我连名字都未记住的高加索小村庄的确因我倒了大霉。由于我的遭遇，解救我的官兵们十分震怒，调集大批飞机狂轰滥炸，接着出动地面部队扫荡。这近乎暴行的行为甚至引起了包括美国在内的西方诸国的谴责。  
战友们拒绝接受车臣人的投降，枪毙了所有的非法武装分子以及给其提供帮助的村民，弄得我像卓娅一样。  
不该有战争，曾经是那样美丽灵秀的仙境…蓝莹莹的天、清粼粼的溪流、郁郁葱葱的山坡，还有每年开春布谷鸟的啼鸣。  
穆娜怎么样了？这个乐感超群的小姑娘应该考入莫斯科国立柴可夫斯基音乐学院。  
麦斯欧德呢？好老头，以替他劈柴的名义把我从战俘营借到他家一整天，却什么活也没叫我干，任由我躺着休息。  
还有来自中东的法鲁格，用钢笔于我的胳膊写下自己的名字，求我别忘了他。他待我比别的人都温柔，仿如擦拭脆弱易碎的陶器。

我看不见这些保留着善良的灵魂，在报纸上，在电视上，在网络上。那一幕幕新闻图片中，仅有干涸的血和哭泣的废墟。  
报仇？不，我不需要。尤拉说，廖瓦亦说，上帝已替我惩罚伤害我的人。  
然而我忽略了最致命的物件-录像带。无人提起它，我便傻乎乎地误以为这东西早就因炸弹粉身碎骨。你是对的，阿卜杜拉，为何我不去亲自证实？哪怕这过程痛苦且艰辛，也不应只满足于缩进安乐窝听听消息便安心睡觉，以致酿成今日的苦果。  
我悔之晚矣，这是我一生永远洗不尽的污点。如你所言，我压根不配做一位男子汉，一名军人。所以我不怪你，你想骂就骂。

放置那段关于我的录象的网络平台，我找到了。这是一家小有名气的国际视频共享网站，无论谁只要注册了帐号，就能够随意地在此上传任何性质的各类视频。免费的保存期限是七日，若你肯交费，可延长到一个月乃至更久。  
交还你的手机时，我已经记下文件信息内的名称及网址。  
不过由于该录象在这站点的排行是二百九十六位，我翻了很长时间才发现。  
非常幸运，不幸中的万幸。你要明白啊，阿卜杜拉，排名居首位的短片观看人次超过三十万，我的仅八千五百四十七。  
发布视频者是英国的付费用户，日期是三年前的十二月下旬。他-或她-显然相当富裕，如果没什么意外，录象恐怕会始终留在此页面供人欣赏。怎么办？我考虑了一会儿，以律师的口吻给发布人及网站管理员分别送去一封电子邮件。  
信的内容极其简单，无非是警告他们未经允许私自传播这段视频属侵犯他人隐私的举动，违法，若不早日删除它将吃官司云云。

海伦娜正在床上打盹，当我浏览网页之际，因此她本没理由会知道此事。但事实表明，她不单一清二楚，而且告知了贝尔与麻里惠。

夜里十八时整积达打电话通知约会地点，还很体贴地将行车路线介绍一番。我这才把睡眼惺松的她拖起来。由于此处至少已被两人知晓，兼我有命案在身，我们出门时结了帐，准备搬到另一家更偏僻的台东区红杨饭店。  
我吃下一粒止痛片，可忽然觉得腰背部也开始不舒服，又拿出一板放入裤兜。  
她忧郁地瞧着我，说我的脸色不太好，想陪我一同见你们。我不肯，坚决要求她先办理新的住宿手续。  
不知怎么搞的我特别不愿意带她去，完全没有缘由。是第六感？抑或是源自人类的防范本能？总之，现在看看，那么做是正确的。

你们订的包厢环境不错，有花，有饮料，有音响，别具一格的布置极富法兰西风情，配黄金帝国的制服再适合不过。  
是的，除了佐罗扮相的安狄美奥，你、赛西达、积达均是一身昔日皇家侍从的标准装束。  
我清楚礼服蒙面侠即王储，但为避免你们起疑惟有假装不知道。因此，我对他讲的第一句话就是劳驾他除去眼罩。他点点头，微笑着一挥手，挂披着轻巧、华贵的漆黑护甲的安狄美奥王储瞬间现形。"喔！"我故作惊讶地叹道。  
凝固于血液中的容颜经过一世依旧分毫未改，并不陌生。  
"坚持住！"被你们四个与苜蓿连拉带拽拖向静海之舟的他挣扎着回头冲我喊，"别放弃！月球人很快就来帮你们解围！"  
俯视着嘹望塔下血流成河的大地，无能为力地任由自己的士兵们呈几何级数飞速递减，我没有作答。  
将思绪从回忆中抽离，我亦换了装，以示公平。  
当时我尚未把阿卜杜拉及拿拉达联想到一块，毕竟前生你给我的印象不深，再者人靠衣裳马靠鞍，光鲜亮丽的制服迷惑了我的双目。  
紧接着一条毛色黄里透红的"小猫咪"亲昵地叫着我原先的名字扑进我怀内。低头一瞧，原来是赛西达。  
他是个清妍绝伦的孩子，曾经有成为歌剧演员的梦想。  
十九岁那年我进宫述职顺便探亲访友时在姨妈家认识了八岁的赛西达，他非常可爱，并且有艺术天赋。最重要的是，他很走运。作为幼子，他不用背负家族的使命，承受长辈的压力；作为王储的陪读，他无论想学什么皆会有优秀的教师来辅导。  
赛西达的声线甜美，高音唱得极尖锐，可惜音域过窄，跑调的现象亦严重。但他弹竖琴相当在行。  
短短五日的时间，我俩形影不离，朝夕相处，高谈阔论种种关于音乐的感悟，我为此不惜推掉两场大规模的交际舞会。  
这使我们结下深厚的友谊。六年后，他不顾旁人的劝阻请十七个月的假去俄尔普山找我，又执意待了一周才恋恋不舍地返回。

我意识到，自个儿已经站在一道至关重要的门槛上，退出，或者跨入，一旦选错即万劫不复，永远无法挽救。  
仿佛渴求滚烫的鲜血的吸血鬼般，我残破的躯壳离不开能量的滋养。  
人类的精力，梦幻银水晶，皆是能量。失去它们，宝贵的健康终将弃我而逃。  
你熟悉一种名为鳄鸟的动物吗？它是鳄鱼的"牙签"。鳄鱼一顿饱餐后，躺在水畔闭目养神。鳄鸟见状，就成群飞来，啄食鳄鱼牙缝内的肉屑残渣。它帮鳄鱼清洁了口腔，自己则获得鳄鱼牙缝中的肉丝。双赢的交易。  
假使贝尔是一条鳄鱼，我愿当一只鳄鸟。  
鳄鸟和鳄鱼是有区别的。我不介意由她的嘴里分得一杯羹，可我不允许自己堕落到她的地步，我不傻。  
活下来就可以了，像正常人一样地享受快乐，能跑、跳、攀岩、滑雪…进行任何我喜爱的运动，不要医院，不要药。  
统治万民称霸宇宙？至高的地位、绝对的权力、无限的力量？我兴趣索然。  
"吸取人们的体能不过为权益之计，我们的终极目标是月亮公主的水晶！待时机成熟，待积攒的能量充沛…"  
"但是你怎么断定这回能赢？要知道从前…"  
"此一时彼一时！再度复活的美达利强过以往百倍，我的最新方案完美无缺，你只要规规矩矩照办，帝国的胜利指日可待！"  
艾斯诺尔隐修会刚刚建立之际，我与她的这段谈话至今仍然言犹在耳。  
那会儿，我尚不清楚前黑暗帝国详细的情况，可上一世双方两败俱伤的结局她并非没谈起过。  
跟她合作是不得已而为之，她的叫嚣，我不完全信服。  
过去我仅模模糊糊地知道水手战士们的存在，她们是外星人，非我族类其心必异，多半靠不住。然而后来不同了，我通过黑水晶球获悉了你们的确凿消息，安狄美奥、赛西达、古舒达、拿拉达、积达…这是自己人，地球人，值得信赖。

王储清清嗓子："咳咳…那么彼尔夫什柯男爵，请坐。你准备向我汇报什么？大伙都挺好奇…能不能先讲讲你自己的故事？"  
例行的盘问，我理解，他的口吻已经够客气了。  
"我住在俄罗斯的符拉迪沃斯托克市，叫符拉季连，退伍军人，目前的职业是房地产公司的售楼员。"没有欺骗的必要，我自然实话实说，"贝尔公主转生了，殿下，去年十月我们接触过，然而请别怀疑我，我不曾接受她任何不利于你们的指令。"  
你们顿时面面相觑，我不出意料地听见一片极力压抑的吸气声。  
"她人呢？您有何证据可表明您未撒谎？"积达急切地追问。  
"您难道觉得贝尔会蠢到留下蛛丝马迹供我拿给别人邀功？她不是我。"  
荒谬！他当我是私人侦探吗？我的摩托罗拉是旧型号，仅可打电话收发短信，照相、录音等种种新鲜的功能一律无。  
"不知你几时来日本的？"安狄美奥把玩了一会儿手机，冷不防问，"元麻布港区最近发生的入室杀人案…你听说过吗？"  
"…上个月。"我能感觉到他正用眼角的余光偷偷观察我，这令我警惕起来，"不，不知道。"  
"死者是一名三十多岁的男性，被子弹击中面部并穿过颅脑而亡。案发现场有大量血迹，墙壁上、地板上，到处皆是，但血型检验的结果却表明绝大部分血都不是受害者的。警察们经过推理得出两个结论，第一，枪是沙皇俄国和前苏联军队的标准武器-纳根特左轮；第二，凶手并未直接瞄准死者，他是被出膛后由于障碍物的阻拦改变方向的子弹射击…"  
他不紧不慢地娓娓道来，像在照本宣科地念侦察报告，包括你在内的另三位小伙子则地死盯着我的脸，着实让人不舒服。  
尤其是你，阿卜杜拉。礼节性地打完招呼后，你再没发言。  
你的表情活脱脱是端坐于电脑屏幕前把罪犯的模拟画像和嫌疑人的照片作对比的廖瓦。  
我拿过桌上的饮料嗅了嗅，是木槿茶，不是酒，于是浅浅抿一口。  
似有意，似无意，冷场片刻，赛西达将话题岔开："表哥，售楼员的待遇如何？辛苦吗？买房的人多不多呀？"  
"嗯，凑合。干我们这行的主要靠提成，假如一个月内能卖出八、九套，收入就很可观啦。"  
遗憾的是我偏偏达不到此标准，八、九个月卖不掉一套房反倒是家常便饭，倘若公司的董事长不是玛莎的好朋友，早炒我鱿鱼了。然而即使那样也无法保证他不缩减我的底薪，最低时甚至不及失业救济金的五分之四。  
但鉴于失业救济金总被政府拖欠，有时大半年都领不来，我还是继续赖在销售部混比较划算，况且部门经理尤拉一向袒护我。  
"请问男爵先生打算在东京待多久？"王储又问。  
"…咦？啊！殿下，您问得妙！这恰是我想说的第二件事，亦是我万里迢迢投奔你们的真实原因！我的生命正遭受威胁，王子殿下！贝尔曾三番五次逼迫我跟她同流合污与王子您及倩尼迪公主为敌，扬言我若不干便要我死。劳驾您搭救我、收留我！"

果然他拒绝，先是声称我提供的有关贝尔的情报兴许是眼花产生的幻觉，未必准确；接着，又说就算她真的复活大家也不担忧，不过是曾经的手下败将罢了；同时，他试图使我相信贝尔并不想杀我，否则早已下手，不会让我有机会见你们。  
"既然你不肯跟随她，彼尔夫什柯先生，她哪怕不顾忌你投奔我们，亦要考虑泄密的事…所以她顶多是吓唬你。"  
这不奇怪，我压根不指望他同意。  
无须继续纠缠，我退而求其次索要王储安狄美奥的手机号，以防将来有什么突发事件好第一时间联系他。  
你们四位用我不懂的日文交头接耳窃窃私语一阵，总算批准我的请示。还不错。那天我可是毫不迟疑地把自己的号码告诉了积达。


	26. Debris 25 你

**Debris.25 你**

我极度震惊，好似遭遇十级地震，这巧合太可怕，令人难以接受，不敢相信。然而铁一般的事实不容我怀疑：长相、气质、嗓音、姓名、手机号码，乃至你额角的伤疤都表明所谓的彼尔夫什柯就是符拉季连·彼得罗维奇。  
我的大脑轰然一响，宛若超频的主板，机箱内风扇飞转，往事不断闪回。  
身穿迷彩服手握野战刀的你…  
披着银白色斗篷的你…  
神采奕奕的特种侦察兵…  
眉宇轩昂的边防部队总指挥官…  
任人玩弄的妓女…  
你低声下气地央求阿卫透露他的联系方式…  
你温婉柔顺地乞求我原谅你犯下的错…  
等等！我想起来了！我赶到一之桥接你的那个夜晚，正是朴木泰佑丧命的当晚！恰在他被杀以后，你拨打了我的手机！  
难怪你胸口有伤，难怪你死活不看医生，你这…骗子！杀人凶手！  
要揭发吗？要跟大伙说明吗？要向尊敬的警视厅搜查一课暴力犯罪三系的巡查部长佐藤圣启提供我的证词吗？怎么办才好？

"就这样放过他吗？"目送恢复普通人状态的积达和你走出包厢消失于灯光幽暗的舞池，我问阿卫，"假使他真把朴木…"  
窗帘后传出古舒达鄙夷的回答："跑不掉！死气白赖地想避难呢。况且我之前已交代过英明，让他盯紧符拉季连。"

然而远藤英明-积达这白痴竟然将你搞丢了！据他解释，你俩在夜总会门口道别后，见你走入附近一间公共厕所，他不好意思再跟，就待外面守着。谁知左等右等也不见你出来，进去一找，哪儿还有半个人影？  
我大骂："笨蛋，是瞬移！你居然连这点常识都没有！"  
"有又如何？！即使我预料得到也没有办法阻止呀。只有变态才会傻乎乎地站一旁看别人方便！"他不甘示弱。  
相比之下，还是赛西达机灵，不费吹灰之力把你的几根头发弄到手，摸出你胸部偏上的位置有绷带，做得神不知鬼不觉。

警视厅有关方面的检验报告次日下午出炉，局势进一步明朗…就是讲，科技万岁！我不清楚具体的细节，无非是检测细胞、遗传物质，照搬古舒达的说法，其结果的可靠性甚至胜过你本人在凶杀现场签名。  
然后会怎样处理？发国际通缉令？悬赏？联系俄罗斯警方？  
没有。他认为时机未到，遂巧妙地用催眠暗示清洗了相关人员的记忆。  
接下来众人一商量，准备抽空向月野兔等人摊牌，事关重大，老瞒着这群小姑娘对我们不利，万一她们生气就麻烦了。但这回于司令室举行的聚会我没去参加，我有自己的计划，不可被伙伴们觉察的绝密计划，能趁他们不在的时候实施自然最好。

我必须见你，以拿拉达而不是阿卜杜拉的身份。我要同你认真谈谈，把所有不明白的全问清楚，之后再考虑该做出怎样的决定。

因此我在午夜时分来到路边的电话亭拨通你的手机，告诉你，我是王储的侍从拿拉达，希望和你单独聊一聊。你同意了。记得吗？我们约在一之桥公园的喷泉旁见面，那附近有长椅，很清净，适合约会。阿兔和阿卫常去那里谈情说爱。  
空着手不太好，我拿去两听罐装啤酒。  
懒得浪费时间讲客套话，我单刀直入转述了我们对于朴木被害一案的调查结果。我说，事实摆在面前，狡辩是徒劳的，他的老婆正四处找你，嚷嚷着血债血还。你若肯老实坦白认罪，我可以试着帮你调解斡旋。  
你优雅地拨弄着拉环，如女孩玩弄她的饰品："…哦？他妻子也是黄金帝国的人？"  
"嗯，她是皇家图书馆的管理员，有念力。她已经跟阿卫联系-"我点点头，然而话一出口就立即后悔，"不，是王子。"  
你沉默良久，遗憾地表示这是你的过错，你以为麻里惠是倩尼迪的转世，于是想要接近她并通过她打听安狄美奥及我们的下落。可她不配合，什么都不承认，还唆使自己的丈夫袭击你。泰佑很厉害，你出于自卫不得不开枪，不料子弹走了火。  
黑暗中我看不见我三个月前留给你的疤痕，但我总觉得我能感受到。  
"您的太阳穴是怎么伤的？上次我就注意到了。"  
"过问别人的隐私是不适当的行为。"  
"…好吧，我仅仅是关心。谢谢您的答复，彼尔夫什柯先生，我会将其转告我的主人及众同伴，可能的话，包括朴木太太。"  
"行。不过我不放弃寻求你们尤其是月亮公主的庇护，永远。我尽量在东京待久一点，倘若条件允许。"  
我们礼貌地握握手。你端起啤酒一饮而尽，潇洒地把空罐掷入远处的垃圾箱，冲我笑笑，就融化于寂静微凉的空气中。  
我裤袋内的手机的录音程序忠实记录着你我的对话。  
换装，或称变身可改换人的若干特质，面具能够遮盖人的脸，惟独声音无法被改变，亲爱的。偏偏你的嗓音又容易令人印象深刻。

而后来我才知道，与此同时，朴木麻里惠出现在那个我缺席的会议上，轻易获得了包括你堂弟在内的许多人的信任及怜悯。  
是呀，这丝毫不奇怪。她跟你比起来几乎是一个完全无害的存在。  
刚失去最爱的丈夫的寡妇。被公婆怀疑、嫌弃的孝顺儿媳。无家可归、没有任何收入的单亲妈妈。嗷嗷待乳的幼儿。  
勤勤恳恳的图书管理员。任劳任怨的卑微宫女。空有精神力却无法熟练使用的弱势个体。  
她背着小小的阿仁，挨个儿给大伙下跪磕头，诉说着被周围人误解的苦楚，诉说着孤儿寡母生活的艰辛。我想，看看她的泪水，听听她的哭泣，任何人都不可能坦然处之。于是真琴的慈悲心大发，第一个提出收留这母子俩，要他们住她家。  
阿卫、阿兔当即同意，阿丽、亚美、古舒达等人犹豫片刻也表示不反对，积达是唯一不赞成的，可惜他的意见不受重视。

…对不起哦，稍等片刻，积达在走廊叫我呢！我出去一会儿，很快就回来。莫怕，我会看好特护病房的门，不准旁人擅入。

~Oo*oO~

好的，你过去吧。其实我很希望多进些人来，免得这儿死气沉沉的。我还活着，至少仍然有思维，可是我却无法告诉你们。

在你之后我又陆陆续续分别与古舒达、赛西达、积达单独见过面，他们邀我的借口不同，聊天的方式不同，但目的一致，都是期望搞到更多的情报和我的住址，我没叫他们得逞。发电子邮件询问进展的伊斯克拉亦被我敷衍过去。  
爱幻想的海伦娜可以放心了，我终于使她相信被我打死的并非王储殿下，刚刚成为寡妇的女人也不是水手月亮。

积达这孩子特别聪明，可惜缺乏实战经验。我根本不曾瞬移，而是翻出窗户隐藏于厕所外面。过了一阵，听见他离去的脚步声，便溜进在停车场等候自己的出租车内。司机睡得正酣，没我的允许他当然不会醒。  
我用皮筋束住头发，戴起一副大号的变色镜，以最快的速度换上这位先生的衣服，捎走他的手机，匆匆返回夜总会。  
包厢的门掩着。你们没跑吧？  
坐在不起眼的小角落里，我盘算着该用什么样的方法试探。岂料还未想出头绪，五名青年已鱼贯而出。  
…五名？我一愣，随即恍然大悟。归根结底，你们依然是不信任我。  
但究竟谁是王储安狄美奥？  
拿着偷来的手机，我开始拨号。铃响了，一遍、两遍、三遍、四遍、五遍、六遍…终于，其中的黑发男子停下步伐，低头的同时手伸向腰际。清楚啦，不错！我满意地摁下取消键。不可能有人…因此起疑…打错电话是正常的…很…正常…


	27. Debris 26 脑电波

**Debris.26 脑电波**

符拉季连、符拉季连！你还好吗？感觉怎么样？我说话你能不能听到？原谅我，我暂时进不去，也无法瞧见你。医生们在为你做检查，积达用自个儿的脑袋担保你不会受到丝毫伤害。他们拉起了淡蓝的屏风，将不大的病房与世界隔离。  
我无能为力。我担忧、恐惧、焦虑、慌乱，但什么忙也帮不上，一如五天前你被推进抢救室的时刻。  
呕血-慢性肾衰竭并发胃溃疡导致的上消化道大出血。  
我瘫坐于冷冰冰的大理石地板，恰似恶贯满盈的罪犯在庄严的法庭等候终审判决。  
劳驾，睁开眼睛吧！或者，哪怕只是使平直僵硬的脑电波产生一丁点变化？医生们很期待这个，他们会为此欣喜若狂的。  
为什么老是这样？为什么我总没办法？！  
我羡慕地场卫，每回他的团子头一遇到麻烦，他就能像魔术师礼帽内的兔子似的马上冒出来。我怎么没那本事？  
当你落入车臣反政府匪帮的陷阱时，我束手无策；当尼涅尔这渣滓和荷米丽安合伙雇来一群人糟蹋你时，我束手无策；当你为活下去不得不厚着脸皮投靠贝尔时，当从大夫那里得知你的病情危重、治愈的希望极其渺茫时，没用的我依旧束手无策。

唉！我最想做的事情常常做不好，我最中意的人往往被我伤得最深，我最渴望攫取的东西总是最先离我远去。多么坎坷的人生。  
可我喜欢你呀，我的兄弟，我的亲密朋友，我爱你！  
妈妈曾说如果爱某个人，就要让他-或她-幸福，尽管是老生常谈。然而我怎么给你幸福？你习惯一个人走，想干什么就去干，拒绝与外人沟通，从不低头，从不回首，不在乎别人的看法，表面谦卑温顺，实则固执傲慢…  
我是不是太罗嗦了？简直见鬼，积达也这么认为。那么…好吧，请原谅，我闭嘴。  
我累啦，非常累，身心俱疲。我得找个地方休息一小会儿。待会儿见，我的符拉季连，我永远爱你！爱你！我祈祷能梦到你。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	28. Debris 27 巡查部长的绯闻

**Debris.27 巡查部长的绯闻**

嗨，我回来了。医生们临走时称赞你的情况不赖，比他们估计的强得多。总体上，他们对我的做法表示支持和肯定，许诺将始终保障生命维持装置的运转正常，要我继续为你讲故事，并预祝我早日创造又一个人间奇迹。  
现在该聊些什么？我突然…有些紧张。接着谈麻里惠同古舒达吗？巡查部长佐藤圣启的绯闻？哈哈！  
不可否认，前世作为荷米丽安时，她已经在暗恋古舒达，这也是人之常情。她一直认为他是自己的救命恩人，以为她的未婚夫不幸夭折后，亲戚们按当地习俗要她给死人殉葬时，是他拦住众人劈开棺材救了她。  
虽然不久她就因为继父的罪被贬为宫女了。而且谁都晓得她是自愿的，因为想靠夫家的金银财宝把继父赎出来。真讽刺。

古舒达不承认有那回事，始终不承认。他说的确曾光顾新海町镇，知道所谓阴婚的传闻，可他不认识也未救过任何一位姑娘。  
但这代表不了什么，麻里惠照样崇拜爱戴他。  
起初他一周去一趟真琴家，接着四天就去一趟，然后是两天…到最后基本天天去。要说没猫腻，恐怕鬼也不信。终于有一日，她顺理成章地搬入古舒达的公寓。单身未婚小伙子和丧偶的已婚少妇的同居，哎，想想都可怕。  
至于美奈子，管不着，也不屑管。自打观赏了你的那段录像，她对古舒达的疏远日甚一日，分手是迟早的事。

我在他家吃过朴木夫人张罗的晚饭。她的手艺不如真琴，不过还不错。清炖羊肉、麻婆豆腐、炸牛排，都是我爱吃的。红烧狮子头闻着也挺馋人，可惜里面有猪肉，没法享用。哦，她煮的紫菜汤很香…呃，跑题了。  
不管怎样她确实是一名合格的家庭主妇，会做饭，会洗衣服，有能耐把屋子连同古舒达本人皆收拾得井井有条、清清爽爽。  
真的，她搬进去没多久，那家伙整个人都变了：着装打扮更整齐，表情更开朗，也更有精气神。  
可是全心全意照顾古舒达的麻里惠怎么瞧也不像他的相好，倒像是他的保姆。有趣的是对外他俩正是那样宣称的。但如此一来仁的身份要如何编造？巡查部长的私生子？弟弟？保姆的孩子？亲朋好友的孩子？似乎怎么样说都不合适。  
多亏阿仁生性乖巧，吃了睡，睡了吃，犹如小猪崽，绝少哭闹。往卧室一放，门一关，无人会知道里面还有个小宝宝。

对啦，有件事差点忘记告诉你。上回你托我送给阿仁的一木盆破烂…不，是玩具，我已交到麻里惠手里。  
那个掉漆的五层套娃小家伙挺中意，经常拆拆装装摆弄着玩。  
绒布小白熊在阿卫那儿，他准备留给自己将来的孩子。  
仿真不锈钢步枪、七巧板、弹弓和中国象棋被进悟-阿兔的弟弟-要走了，他姐不叫他拿你的东西，可他不听。

当时他们是否上过床？不大好说。古舒达在此方面是不可思议的保守，估计与他的阿拉伯背景有关，他原先同美奈子也只是接吻。  
况且谁都晓得，朴木麻里惠比美奈子更传统。  
然而如今的事不容易预料。前几年流行援助交际，十三、四岁的女中学生跟四十多岁的大叔卿卿我我，整天形影不离，家长、老师均看不过去，无良的媒体却为这帮有伤风化的人辩解，断定其中并没肉体关系，结果是自打嘴巴。  
设想一下吧，从前的有夫之妇深夜因各种缘故难以入眠，于是她下了床，身穿镶有蕾丝花边的睡衣在屋内晃悠。  
转着转着，女人多情的目光定格于房东的卧室，徘徊一阵以后，她鼓起勇气敲敲门。  
"谁？"  
"…是…是我，麻…麻里惠。"  
"您有什么要帮忙的吗？"  
经过短暂的沉默，她直言相告："我…寂寞、空虚、无聊…您能不能…"  
"即便如此也不可以做蠢事，尊敬的夫人。"我们的绅士劝道。  
寡妇不得不羞愧地退回她的房间，不情愿地继续与失眠做无谓的斗争。因此，这一晚平安度过，未出现任何可能生出小孩的意外。  
但是接下来呢？人的忍耐力是有限度的，佐藤巡查部长再正直也不是神，而是身体健康、生理正常、发育成熟的男人。那么，或许第四次，或许第八次，不懈的坚持总算获得最终的胜利，紧锁的门为主人狂热的女崇拜者敞开。  
平庸的容貌完全不是障碍。你明白的，所有的女性熄灯后皆一个样。  
要么对话内容不同，要么诱因不同，要么…总之这类情形或早或晚都绝对发生过，不然她的肚中就不会孕育他的下一代。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	29. Debris 28 人肉搜索引擎

**Debris.28 人肉搜索引擎**

我们见面后的第二日，我就将全过程向大伙做了简要汇报，不过只字未提你的真正身份，不知为什么，我总感觉尚不到时候。  
阿卫等人听了，认为仅凭这些线索无从判断你和荷米丽安谁对谁错，因此需要进行深入的调查。  
行啊，由他们折腾去吧，阿丽问火，亚美请教电脑，其余的人负责敷衍复仇女神-麻里惠。至于我嘛，自有我的打算。

三月二十七日，星期六，下午四点多，我等来了一直期盼着的杰克的短信。哈，真棒！那些家伙的效率比我预计得高。  
-老板，事已办妥，请登录MSN详谈。  
他住在英国，网络上的代号是开膛手杰克，简称杰克。  
在某大型论坛的人肉搜索专版，他和他创立并领导的"硬骨头强盗队"被我相中，因为较快的效率、合理的价格及良好的信誉，我雇佣了这个小组。你是不是猜到啦？我下达的任务是弄清那段祸害人的淫秽视频的出处。  
老早我就打定主意，无论传播录像的是哪些人，有什么样的目的，我都会想方设法逮到他们，让他们为此支付惨痛的代价！

-上传者是伯明翰市的一名叫艾玛·拉舍尔的十四岁少女，白人，同父母住一起。这是她和家人们的照片、伯明翰的地图、拉舍尔家的坐标图，记事本内是她的各类联系方式。需要后续服务吗？若再添些钱…  
我收下那一打压缩包文件。图像上的小姑娘扎着两根长辫，圆脸微胖，清澈的棕眸中透着狡黠的顽皮。  
-谢谢，不必。我即刻派人落实你们的调查结果。如无特殊情况，剩下的六百美圆会按合同在明天九点前汇入你指定的帐户。  
-好。再见，老板。  
事不宜迟，我退出MSN，研究了一会儿地图，就关闭电脑，标定好通往拉舍尔家附近的隧道，开始瞬移。

伯明翰当地时间晚上九点半左右，我去敲这一家的房门，开门的恰好即艾玛本人。看样子，她的爸爸妈妈均不在，真乃天赐良机。  
小姑娘高度戒备地打量着我，仿佛我是苏联动画片《兔子，等着瞧！》中的那只大灰狼。  
我清清喉咙，摆出一副公式公办的扑克脸，骗她说我是网络警察，奉命来办一桩未经允许公开他人隐私的案件。  
我甚至掏出护照晃晃，不过没让她瞅清。  
她似乎有点相信，勉强同意我进屋，但当我提出要瞧瞧她的电脑时，这女孩蛮横无礼地拒绝了。我不想浪费太多时间说服她，忍不住对她施加了一点点催眠。于是，在我的凝望下，少女充满怀疑与抗拒的眼神渐渐变得柔和、安详。  
他是好人…他没恶意…他只是想要帮助我和别的人…放松、放松…  
答应他、接纳他…诚实地回答任何问题，全力以赴配合他…  
"唔，可以的。"女孩笑笑。  
通过检查她的电脑硬盘，我发现网络浏览器内果然就存着曾放置关于你的那段黄色录像的网站地址。而拿她提供的名字及密码登录之后，在翻阅其个人资料的时候，我也找到了她上传视频的操作记录。证据确凿。  
我追问："你如何搞到这么龌龊的玩意？老实讲！"  
那少女交代，她在雅虎网参加过一个叫"NP 4 EVER"的兴趣讨论组，曾有成员于组内发布该视频短片的连接，虽没多久即被删除，可机灵的艾玛此前已成功下载。后来她觉得一个人观看没劲得很，遂上传在另一家管理不严格的网站，供人们免费欣赏。

亲手将万恶的录像内容消灭，我告别艾玛·拉舍尔返回东京的别墅，火速把钱转至杰克的帐户，紧接着给他发去一条短信。  
-佣金已付。另，有新的任务！  
他反应很神速，不到十秒就回了消息。  
-我在，老板请讲。  
-雅虎英文站有一位名为亚当小男孩的注册用户，我需要他或她的真实姓名、性别、年龄、地址、电话号码…愈详尽愈好。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	30. Debris 29 银水晶失窃

**Debris.29 银水晶失窃**

事情发生得很突然。两点？三点？反正当时已经很晚了。我挣扎了大概有七分钟，才没精打采地抓过床头柜上的手机。紧接着地场卫的一席话如同一桶凉水当头浇下，我顿时困意全消。他说月野兔十分钟前遭到敌人袭击，银水晶被抢走。  
开什么玩笑！？这怎么可能？今天不是愚人节！  
披好外套，我按照他的嘱咐迅速瞬间移动至皇冠游乐厅的地下司令室。  
阿兔一副我见犹怜的模样，伏于水野亚美的怀内哭得梨花带雨，抽抽噎噎。亚美轻拍女友的背，柔声安抚。  
火野丽神色凝重地垂头注视着地板，好像在编制异常深奥的咒语。  
古舒达则一脸痛心疾首的表情，仿佛偷水晶的是他叛逆、不肖的私生子，而这全怪他不称职，未尽到作为爸爸的责任。  
努力掩饰住心中的慌张，阿卫告诉我，是你-彼尔夫什柯深夜潜入月野家窃取了装有梦幻银水晶的桃粉色胸针盒，作案手段似乎与朴木被害的那次如出一辙。阿兔随即补充说，不仅如此，你还摸过她的乳房，打伤露娜，罪大恶极，抓到后决不可轻饶。

真主啊！我惊诧至极，尔后自责不已。我太蠢啦！都是我的失策！认出你的当天，我就应该向大伙坦白我俩之间的关系！  
是我害伙伴们陷入被动的境地！我的错！我越想越气恼，一拳砸在墙上。亡羊补牢，为时不迟。我要揭发你，抖搂你的老底！

~Oo*oO~

这是迫不得已的。既然王储连收留我都不肯，他未来的王后又怎么会愿意把那无价之宝银水晶借给我治病？获得安狄美奥的地址后，多亏窃听器及海伦娜的协助，我很快查明了他的身份，且推测出与其交往密切的月野小姐极有可能是倩尼迪的转世。  
不过如何证实？  
再化装成怪物攻击人类以引蛇出洞？不，那简直是往枪口上撞…幸而我智慧的女助手自有高招。

阿兔的邻居家有一名五、六岁的小男孩，胆子大，想象力丰富，擅长恶作剧，恰好是我们需要的类型。海伦娜从某动漫用品商店的仓库里"借"来服装，扮成机器猫的妹妹咪咪，用他最爱吃的鸡腿汉堡包收买了他。  
小家伙非常干脆地答应陪她玩妖怪逮人的游戏，没问缘由。  
晚间十点三十分，海伦娜教他拿掺安眠药的果汁摆平喜欢熬夜的父母，带他到月野宅的院墙外。此刻，我已于附近埋伏妥当。  
这个孩子表演得格外卖力，凄厉尖锐的嚎叫传出老远，毫不留情地蹂躏着我的鼓膜。  
有几户好奇的人家亮起灯伸出脑袋四下瞧瞧，又缩了回去；更多的人压根不理会。  
虽然除"妖魔"和"水手月亮"外，别的词我均未听懂，然而我还是想赶快捂紧耳朵。上帝，他太吵了！但效果是毋需置疑的。阿兔揉揉眼睛，伸伸懒腰，跟一只黑猫嘀咕一阵，便举起一件东西-我好容易才看清那是她整日戴着的胸针。  
在变身完毕的少女战士跳下窗台的一瞬间，我的女副官悄无声息地撤退，我亦收起军用高倍望远镜起身离去。  
我们可敬的小演员仍在嚷嚷，随便他吧。前科累累的捣蛋鬼，他即使讲实情也未必有人信。当然，倘若他能保守秘密，就更妙了。

那时候我并不晓得水晶藏于盒内，只是单纯地感觉胸针盒可疑，准备研究研究。盖子开启的一刹那，光华毕现，宝藏浮于水面。  
这定是神奇的银水晶，月亮王族的家传瑰宝，贝尔与美达利亿万年翘首渴盼的东西，包治百病的灵丹妙药。  
顺便，摸乳房什么的纯属无稽之谈，取盒子之际无意间蹭了一下倒有可能。  
我不敢亦无能力将其据为己有，只是暂时借用。  
赶在惊慌失措的月野兔唤来救兵以前，我挣脱黑猫的利爪，瞬移返回符拉迪沃斯托克。  
东京已不能呆，天晓得神通广大的水手战士们会不会追查至红杨饭店，况且这事是瞒着海伦娜的，我觉得没必要让她掺合；贝尔-伊斯克拉更不能找，偏激、疯狂的女人，一脑袋匪夷所思的执念，尽管表面正常。她得到水晶后八成要献给远古恶魔美达利。

关上每一扇窗，拉下所有的窗帘，极力稳住狂跳不止的心脏，我轻轻取出玲珑、纯净的晶体摆于床头，耀眼的银白色光芒照得我的房间蓬荜生辉。多么强烈的光啊！以至当我合起双目的时候，依旧会清晰地"看见"它的形状。  
触摸它、凝神注视它，均能带给我难以形容的安逸、舒适及宁静，浑身充满温暖的力量，好似阳光下翱翔于云间的飞鸟。  
可一松手，一移开视线，那般飘飘欲仙的欣快体验顷刻即流失殆尽，令人分外惆怅。  
我能够真切地感受到它蕴藏的近乎无限的能量，恰如一大摞一大摞封闭于金库内的诱人的金砖，然而开锁的密码我却不知。

接着，最多不到半个小时，你们就来了。我先是感觉凭空吹过一阵新鲜的微风，淡淡的臭氧味仿若暴风雨后的海岸，随即空间开始扭曲、翻转、颤动…"啵"地一响，像拔去酒瓶的软木塞，你、礼服蒙面侠、古舒达、积达、月野兔等悉数现身客厅。  
此时我刚刚来得及把水晶塞入胸针盒，然后一脚将其踢进床底下。  
你们如何得知我的住处？究竟是怎么回事？出国前我已制订周全的计划，实际操作中是哪一环节有了漏洞？  
但我没时间再思索，你扑向我，拽起我的衣领，怒不可遏地一拳打在右胸，我后退时不慎撞上书柜，两盒药"叭嗒"一声落于地板。  
盐酸舍曲林片、枸橼酸铋钾胶囊。  
你的面部肌肉抽搐着，狰狞的五官似曾相识："狗娘养的！坏蛋！交出梦幻银水晶！"  
莫非夜总会七彩斑斓的镭射灯球下，那名走在地场卫旁边的蓄有一头长鬈发的高个子青年代表的不单是一个幻影？  
或许我没看花眼，未因日夜挂念你而走火入魔出现错觉。我见到的，确实是你：拿拉达-阿卜杜拉。这…算是命运对我的嘲讽吗？曾几何时，同样在这儿，我不名誉的历史使你那么痛苦，那么失望，那么愤怒，终于拂袖而去。  
"拿拉达，住手！"王储喝道，"你丧失理智了吗？就不能好好跟人讲话？不许这么胡闹！"  
"快把银水晶交出来！你别妄想抵赖，否则会后悔的，彼尔夫什柯！跟我们作对的都没好下场！"水手金星气势汹汹地威胁道。  
"不可原谅！居然胆敢非礼公主！我要燃烧正义的火焰惩罚你！"火星马上附和。  
木星立即补充："堂堂的男子汉大丈夫，男爵，竟跑去做贼！你不为自己的行为感到惭愧吗？我们的梦幻银水晶呢？！"  
我弯下腰拾起两个药盒，没管她们，掸掸灰搁回柜子上，同时启动保护罩，因为瞥见水手金星正在摆攻击姿势。  
"黄金帝国边防部队总指挥官彼尔夫什柯，我以王子安狄美奥的名义命令你，即刻将银水晶归还月球美莉亚姆王国的公主倩尼迪。如果你执行，我保证宽恕你的过错，不伤害你的性命。"礼服蒙面侠上前一步制止她，"向太阳发誓，我…绝对遵守承诺。"  
"不！凭什么？我不赞成！"他的恋人撅着嘴娇嗔道。  
而我的王储并不睬她，只是盯着我。他的蓝眸深邃幽暗，宽宏、慈悲的期待满得几乎溢出眼眶。我记得清楚，当年他恳求我与我的部下们务必坚持到他说服倩尼迪女王开放天梯的那一刻时就是这样的目光。他刺痛了我的心。  
空气像是凝固了，谁也不说话，屋内寂静得可怕。过了许久，我小声问你们："…我怎么无法操纵它？"  
"梦幻银水晶是倩尼迪家族的私有物品，非家族成员自然不能够使用。"积达回答。  
水手水星疲倦地叹息道："从前世起我们便一直在强调这点，试图避免毫无意义的争抢，可惜…基本没人信。"  
我冲床底抬抬下巴，心领神会的赛西达敏捷地钻进去掏出胸针盒，掷给月野兔。后者急忙变身为著名的美少女战士水手月亮。  
"月光灭邪波！"  
"等一等！-超次元空间现形！"  
保护罩没能派上用场。考虑到攻击者是威名赫赫的倩尼迪公主，且我不久前由于瞬移消耗了不少精神力，这倒不意外。  
胸脯左侧十分疼，犹如被浓硫酸泼过。  
当然可以安慰自己说那里曾经有一处伤口，可是很难受啊！如果并非头一次，为何还会如此疼痛？  
"维纳斯爱神锁链！""恶灵退散！""雷霆电击！"  
联合进攻的巨大力量将我一下子高高抛起来，又重重摔下去。多亏水星眼疾手快生成空间泡包裹我们，不然，非砸坏楼房不可。  
"停下！彼尔夫什柯是地球人，和我的四位侍从武官一样是地球人！你们不要再打啦！"  
我不想还手。这不是朝鲜，我亦不是麦克阿瑟，不预备于错误的时间、错误的地点和错误的敌人打一场错误的战争。  
泡泡破了，众人重又回到我的卧室。我好容易才在安狄美奥的帮助下靠墙站稳，浑身的骨头就像散了架似的没有半点力气。

"哼，看在王子的份上，我们暂且饶你不死。但你必须告诉大家，你为什么要偷银水晶？怎么知道公主的原形？是受人指示，还是自作主张？"水手火星双手叉腰，"是贝尔派你干的？你的副官如今在哪里？"  
我一边积蓄力量，一边故意慢悠悠地说："小姐，您放心，无论如何，我不会背叛王子与他的未婚妻。"  
她怎么理解的，我不晓得。话音一落，我便抓紧时机跳回相对来讲稍为安全的红杨饭店的客房。至少十五分钟内休想有人发现我。

海伦娜正与人通电话，她的背后没长眼睛，未察觉我的出现。尽管姑娘的音调不高，我依旧偷听到了谈话内容，结果吓出一身冷汗。  
"什么？符拉季连已弄清安狄美奥王子的原形？你们为什么不向我汇报！？"  
"大人不准…可能他另有安排。"  
"我不管！我现在必须知道。你快说，苜蓿！"  
"…遵命，贝尔公主。王子如今的人类身份是名为地场卫的日本人，就读私立元麻布-"  
说时迟，那时快，我以迅雷不及掩耳之势摁下复位键，夺过女助手握着的听筒，扔到一旁。她极其吃惊，嗫嚅着，双唇翕动，却发不出声，似乎连挣扎都忘记了，仿佛一只即将被屠夫宰杀的小狗。但我不会被表象蒙骗。  
"你是白痴还是伊斯克拉安插的奸细？！"我气得大吼，"为何背着我和她联系？我曾交代你，那些事不要告诉她！"  
她委屈地哭叫："我没有！我不过打个电话。我又不是您的奴隶！"  
"当我是聋子啊？别妄图狡辩！海伦娜…不，苜蓿！你虽为女性，但亦是昔日黄金帝国的普通一兵，难道不懂忠诚的含义？你怎么可以不经王储殿下的同意，就随随便便将他的个人信息透露予贝尔呢？"我扳过女副官的肩膀审视她的瞳孔。  
"凭什么不能叫她晓得？人家是他母亲的外甥女，是他表姐！"她针锋相对，"荒唐！"  
"不，贝尔前生便背叛了金色王朝！她计划颠覆雅雷史安，企图进攻美莉亚姆王国，并将我杀死…这一切，你均忘啦？"  
"这是诽谤，大人。贝尔始终站在我们这一边。不客气地讲，不爱江山爱美人的安狄美奥才是叛徒，月球王国则是我们的敌人！"  
问至此处，我已然明白多说无益，对于这类被洗过脑的人而言。  
怪我太迟钝，没有能及早发觉她的反常。  
恰在这节骨眼上，海伦娜的手机唱起刺耳的来电铃声。我抢来一瞅，是伊斯克拉的号码，遂取下电池，连手机一块放进衣兜。  
"还我！你这臭男人，讨厌！"  
我将那姑娘的双臂反剪，按于桌面："我问你，苜蓿小姐，我们目前住宿的地点，你有没有告知贝尔？"  
"有！怎么样？"她昂起头挑衅，活似临危不惧的圣女贞德。  
真糟糕，硕果仅存的避风港也不再可靠。重要的是，该如何料理眼下这活宝？  
手机无反应，电话占线，伊斯克拉疑惑之余会不会来一探究竟？忖度片刻，我琢磨出一个不甚高明的办法。  
"您的支配者是一名伟大奇妙的魔术师，然而…"我抽出左轮手枪抵住她的头顶，"不知能否医活被子弹打死的人？"  
我的女副官登时脸色煞白。  
看来贝尔未能完全掌控海伦娜，感谢上帝，否则她应当和围攻月光要塞的地球叛军一样视死如归。  
"随我走，离开这里！莫玩小动作，除非你活腻味了！"  
"…彼尔夫什柯大人，我一丝不苟、勤勤恳恳地为您工作过六年。"她怯生生地提醒我。  
我则报以冷笑："这便是您至今仍然生存着的一部分原因。走，少磨蹭！"  
她服从了。外面的风很强劲，我脱下自己的呢子大衣罩住海伦娜，亲昵地搂紧她的腰。旁人多半会认为我俩是一对热恋中的情侣，或者恩恩爱爱的年轻夫妻，有人甚至投来艳羡的目光。他们不晓得，我的袖筒内，硬邦邦的枪口正戳着姑娘的脊背。  
我们成功地拦到一辆红色桑塔纳，司机是一位长得挺精神的中年男人，略通英文。  
用打你那里学来的半生不熟的日语重复了四遍"一之桥公园"，他终于领悟，风驰电掣地驶往目的地。  
途中我的手机几乎是不间断地震动，呼叫的人有阿卫，有你，有伊斯克拉…我不胜其扰，索性关机了事，图个耳根清净。

这个时候的公园远比我想像的更为阴森静谧。丢给司机几张钞票，吩咐他原地待命，我推着海伦娜一步步走入喷泉旁的树丛深处。她低声咽呜着，大概吓懵了，丝毫不反抗。然后，我照她的脑袋一敲，她便软绵绵地倒下。  
我喜欢就地取材。因此，姑娘的连裤袜堵住她的嘴，姑娘的腰带捆牢她的手脚。  
接着，我打开手机，拨通安狄美奥-地场卫的电话。  
"彼尔夫什柯？是你！能抽空解释解释你刚才的行为吗？哪怕你…"  
"行，但是我现在没时间。听着，殿下，我的女副官苜蓿是贝尔派遣的间谍，幸亏我已制服她并安置于一之桥公园，您可以在树林中央的空地发现她。她不坏，只是被洗脑了。我把她交给您，望你们能帮她回复本性，谢谢。"  
"我不清楚…你的意思…"  
"另外，您的卧室有窃听器，类似橡皮膏药的白色小方块，非常黏，极薄，贴于床头柜与墙壁的缝隙间。"  
"不过你…"  
"您可以暂且不插话吗？劳驾您！"我有点恼火地提高声调，"尊敬的王子殿下！您的真名及学校，估计贝尔全晓得了，请您今后务必当心。等我们结束交谈，您最好立刻换一个号码，我无法保障她不会使用某种非正规的渠道调出我的拨号记录。再见！"


	31. Debris 30 照片

**Debris.30 照片**

你起初到底怎么想的？贝尔比我要温柔、要体贴、要善解人意，是吧？如果她没有参与麻里惠的复仇计划，你…会一直爱她吗？  
她在莫斯科西郊有一栋豪华别墅，是她已故的丈夫鲁斯兰·贝利亚留给她的遗产。  
其形状显然来自于童话中仙女的哥特城堡，色彩之鲜艳如同用巧克力、果酱和奶油堆砌而成。  
你被贝尔软禁的那段日子，我约积达、古舒达、亚美、阿卫一道去搜查那里，没找见你俩，却看到一些耐人寻味的东西。

书房的写字台上摆放着一个自然古朴的折叠式木纹相框，夹有两张艺术照：一张是你和她的合影，一张是不知名孩童的单人照。  
精心梳理过的长发打成卷披在肩头，有一种贵族般儒雅的风采，像极了法国的圣朱斯特。  
红棕相间的条纹领带与铅灰色的西装将你颀长的身姿衬得更加挺拔魁梧，仿佛罗丹创造的一尊完美无缺的雕塑。  
你侧身俯视她，眉眼透着笑意。  
这角度设计得恰到好处，完全展现了你最迷人的一面。我头一次留意到你的睫毛，不长，也不浓密，但稍稍有些上翘，洋娃娃一样惹人怜爱；你的嘴巴很薄，不过唇线清晰柔和，勾勒出优美流畅的轮廓，令我不禁油然而生一股亲吻的欲望。  
贝尔妩媚地微笑，洁净的牙齿似碎玉。她身穿一袭如雪的婚纱，头戴闪闪发亮的银冠。  
你们四目相对，脉脉含情，嘴的距离不超过五厘米。  
你的与她的左手无名指皆套有一枚镶嵌着钻石的订婚戒指。  
那小孩约莫三岁左右，男女莫辨，瓜子脸，圆润的杏仁眼，红发蓝瞳，可以说是糅合了你们双方的全部优点。  
老实说，他-或者她？-叫我大吃一惊，以为你们已有了孩子。还好积达见多识广，知道是电脑图象合成软件的产物。

并且，我们在抽屉内发现一本影集、三张光碟跟一卷录像带，内容不言而喻。看罢这堆玩意，我甚至开始怀疑软禁事件的真实性，亚美和古舒达也提出，这极可能是你与贝尔狼狈为奸苦心经营的骗局，目的是银水晶。  
符拉季连！你敢肯定，你从没爱过贝尔？你敢断言，贝尔从没中意过你？  
你们于光线暗淡、气氛暧昧淫糜的起居室不着寸缕地互相抚慰。  
你们在蓝天白云下的茵茵绿草间拥吻调情。  
你们各自骑一匹剽悍的高头大马穿梭于古色古香的乡村小道，追逐、嬉戏。  
你们光着脚丫在金黄的沙滩上手牵手奔跑跳跃，任咸涩的浪花反反复复冲刷她赤裸的小腿及你的长裤，爽朗的笑声随风飘扬。

这一切，均不像虚假的，连技术精湛的国家功勋演员都模仿不来。  
于是我不再担忧你的安危，胸膛里重新升起的是熊熊燃烧的嫉妒之焰，是得知自己被人耍了之后无法克制的怒恨。

~Oo*oO~

倘若她没为麻里惠出谋划策，倘若她肯信任我，我会娶她。除去某些荒唐的念头，她其实是个不错的妻子，我也愿意做一名好丈夫。

"喂，你去哪儿啦？海伦娜呢？"返回饭店时已经是早晨五点，果不其然，一推门，我就瞅见了站在玄关的伊斯克拉。  
我换好鞋，将外套挂于门后的粘钩上："不晓得。我忙了大半夜，仍然没她的任何消息。"  
"她什么时候失踪的？"  
拿过两个一次性纸杯在饮水机下接满温水，借机复习了一会儿准备妥的托词，我把其中一杯递给她。  
"三点半吧，我记不太准。因为她到处乱逛寻觅线索的时候觉得某公园有极强烈的能量反应，但白昼不方便，就趁夜拉我前往该处进行勘察。我们兵分二路，各搜各的，谁知海伦娜一进树林即踪迹全无。眼看天快亮了，我只得先回来。唉…"  
"真不幸。那么，你们的侦察工作近期进展如何？"  
伊斯克拉赤红的眼眸直勾勾地瞄着我的面孔，犀利尖锐的目光让人感到阵阵寒意。  
"…很不顺，糟糕得我都不想汇报。"保持镇静，别害怕，我对自己说，不过试探而已，她仅是怀疑，没抓到任何把柄，"我们曾拣选出许多疑似王储的男性，花不少工夫搜集他们的情报，结果均跟水手战士什么的毫无瓜葛。哦，对啦，有一个紧急情况必须报告你，就在昨夜，与我的助手失去联系以后，我决定瞧瞧她是否在我家，竟被月球人袭击了！"  
"这么讲你已经暴露了？蹊跷…为什么呢？"她皱起眉。  
灌下几口水润喉咙，我舔舔干燥的嘴唇，继续分析："局势虽然尚不明朗，可我认为我们有足够的理由怀疑海伦娜目前处于安狄美奥与倩尼迪等人的控制之中，不管她是故意，或是被迫。你得告诉我，除我的地址，这小姑娘还了解多少你我的情况？"  
她陷入沉思，神情愈来愈紧张，面色愈来愈恐怖，搭于椅背上的手逐渐攥成一只拳头。  
"海伦娜在艾斯诺尔隐修会干过，但譬如花名册之类的关键资料她接触不到，而且总部搬迁之际她随你去了日本，因此问题不大。可是…她也清楚我住的地方！不得不搬家了，见鬼！你立刻收拾物品回俄罗斯，去我租的房子等我！快！"

这其实不算搬家，伊斯克拉用瞬间移动带我到的就是你说的那座别墅。我困得很，倒头便睡，直迷糊至第二天中午才起床。  
烤面包的味道，格外香甜。我贪婪地吸吸鼻子披上衣服走出卧室。  
曾与我共眠的女人正一边往热腾腾的面包片上抹鱼子酱，一边哼着节奏轻快的小曲。  
-田野草地翠绿一片，怎不叫人留恋；单身小伙子英俊潇洒，怎不叫人爱恋！  
-可知道我多么爱他，挑着时间约会；清早人们还未苏醒，夜晚人们都安睡！  
我乐了，吹一声唿哨，倚在门框旁笑呵呵地端详伊斯克拉。  
"傻小子，不许色靡靡地盯着我！"她的脸蛋上顿时飞起两团红云，"去刷牙洗脸吧。你喝咖啡，还是牛奶？"  
"酸奶更好…"  
卫生间里有现成的剃须刀、毛巾、牙刷和牙膏，美国产吉列牌温和型须后润肤露擦着很舒服。  
吃午餐之际她似不经意间问我，是否记得三个多月前讲过要同她结婚的话。我给了肯定的答复，却挺纳闷她为何突然提到这个。  
伊斯克拉嫣然一笑，交给我一个银锡首饰盒，蓝色法兰绒上插着两枚明晃晃的订婚戒指。  
戒指的造型雍容、含蓄，一大一小，爪镶的公主方钻石目测足有半克拉。  
"喏，戴上吧。前几天逛街时发现的，我很喜爱，就买下了，本打算等你们圆满完成任务后再送你。"  
铂金钻戒无疑很华贵，然而…按传统那东西应由男方赠女方，她这样搞挺别扭。  
她秀眉倒竖，好像看穿了我的心思，狠狠剜我一眼："你知道它们的价格吗？你买得起？到时候不是又要问我借钱？！"  
尽管刻薄，倒也不无道理。于是我耸耸肩，捏住属于伊斯克拉的女戒，帮她套入左手的无名指。  
"如此一来我俩算是订婚啦！其实你早就是我的男人了。"她像初恋的少女般，羞答答地为我戴上男戒，"下午可以陪我挑选婚纱吗？反正引蛇出洞已变成引火烧身，现在是敏感时期，既不能轻举妄动，不妨休息一阵避避风头。"  
"没问题。不过，海伦娜…"  
"你莫着急。我说过，我们先按兵不动，暗地里观察众水手战士会利用那丫头走哪步棋，再见招拆招，也不迟。"  
她轻描淡写的回答，胸有成竹的模样，使我不免疑窦丛生，但恐言多必失，未敢继续追问。  
前生的公主贝尔站起来，走到我身边摸摸我的脖颈，开始解我衬衣上的纽扣。大致读懂了她的意图，我仰起脸，迎接她的唇。

我们光顾了好几家高档婚纱影楼，老板们无一例外都极其热情，我虽一再强调自己同伊斯克拉尚未确定结婚日期，仅仅是来随便转转，他们依旧不遗余力地怂恿我俩拍艺术照。伊斯克拉架不住对方的甜言蜜语，美滋滋地答应。  
折腾到夜里九点，我们才回家。她玩得很尽兴，我却不然。  
因为有一件至关重要的大事，我始终瞒着她。最初是觉得没必要，后来认为迟一些坦白未尝不可，就一直往后拖，结果左拖右拖也没把这事拖没了，只是拖到无法再拖的时刻。否则一旦婚后真相暴露，她深受打击，我亦要为此承担法律责任。

由于疲惫，我俩草草解决完晚餐就上了床。她顺手关掉橘黄色的小台灯，卧房霎时被黑暗笼罩。是时候摊牌了，我想。  
"呃，你喜…喜欢养小宝宝吗？"  
"当然。不过我不愿那么快就当妈妈，至少呀，得等五年以后。怎么突然这样问？"  
我尽量用比较不刺激人的方式告诉伊斯克拉，我有生理缺陷，换句话，结合发育为受精卵的两颗细胞，应由男子提供的那颗，我制造不出。但基本不影响我与异性翻云覆雨，我依旧是一位正常的男人，仅仅是没有生育能力。  
这并非先天性的，是车臣人的战俘营留给我的纪念。  
同时我声明决不收养孤儿，以免小孩子将来遭遇不幸，弄得大伙苦闷而尴尬。  
"要是你难以接受，后悔还不晚。我不强求。毕竟根源在我，我…"  
娇嫩白皙的纤纤玉手捂住我的嘴巴，阻止我继续往下说，她丰腴的胸部紧挨我的躯体。  
"我理解，符拉季卡，我不在乎！即使有朝一日移情别恋，我也不会把该情况作为单方面要求离婚的凭据大肆渲染，败坏你的名誉。倘若你仍有顾虑，我愿意就此跟你签定一份合同，请相关部门公证。"伊斯克拉于我耳畔轻啄一下。  
浓郁的香水味钻进鼻孔，犹如一剂强效安眠药。朦胧中，我随口嗯了一声，翻身抱着她，不一会儿即进入梦乡。

自那以后，伊斯克拉就像上足发条的玩具陀螺一样，隔三岔五领着我天南海北地消遣娱乐，疯狂地购物、拍照、摄像，夜夜笙歌也不觉累，且绝口不谈安狄美奥、银水晶、水手月亮之类的事，仿佛这些只是一场遥远年代的梦。  
但久而久之我的身体慢慢吃不消了，常倍感困乏，有时明明一整天都于床上躺着，依然显得无精打采。可惜没能够引起我的重视。


	32. Debris 31 守株待兔

**Debris.31 守株待兔**

你逃跑的第二天，我在司令室里见到了你的副官苜蓿。当时被阿兔净化过的她已恢复原先的样子：娇嫩温柔的大眼睛，浅浅的小酒窝，柳树般苗条的身段，两股乌黑油亮的麻花辫耷拉于坚固轻巧的银色胸甲前。  
据阿卫介绍，她是他接到你打来的电话后，约阿兔一块悄悄去一之桥公园带回家的。他让我们听了录音。  
然后黑猫露娜叼来一条形似口香糖的小东西，装在超强化特殊器皿内。  
原来这就是你说的那个窃听器。  
它录下所有的东西，仅需三秒即可完成对内容的编码并传送出去。  
很不错的玩意，挺贵的，不是随随便便能买得到的。  
他的恋人闷闷不乐地总结道："那人未骗我们。能令中招者摆脱精神操纵的'月光灭邪波'及'恶灵退散'除造成少许物理伤害外没有任何效果，这证明他并非贝尔的傀儡。问题是如今联系不到他。我们用好几个号码试探过，他要么片刻即挂，要么不接。"  
经过一夜，阿兔竟冷静了不少，不晓得阿卫是如何开导她的。  
露娜接着补充，说苜蓿同样打不通贝尔的手机，你家与她家也都无人在。  
"未必！别相信他！"我大声反驳，"不管怎样偷水晶是事实，不能姑息！你们被骗一次还不够，想再上当吗！？"  
"太急躁可不好，正人。"卫温和地责备我。  
随后，美奈子建议我们变被动为主动，参考之前对付冒牌吸血鬼们的策略，派些人手分别埋伏于你俩的家里守株待兔。  
我认为这个主意不错，自告奋勇要参加，但亚美、阿卫均不支持我。  
鉴于女孩们不得不去学校，此项简单的任务最终落到赛西达、积达、亚提密斯跟古舒达、露娜、地场卫本人的头上，前一组负责你，后一组负责贝尔。至于我嘛，亲切的王储主人下的命令是"安安分分留在皇冠游乐厅的秘室等消息"。

我怎么会接受这样无聊的指派呢？这简直是对我的智商和能力的侮辱！我不干！然而阿卫晓之以理动之以情，将那可有可无的破岗位宣扬得无比重要，好像我若拒绝就是对不起大伙似的，哑口无言的我只得同意他的安排。  
幸运的是游乐厅里有很多活泼俊俏的小姑娘，跟她们一边闲聊一边玩游戏真是极端畅快的享受，我几乎忘却了世上所有的烦恼。

~Oo*oO~

就知道你们会这样，所以得到尤拉的通知后我没敢直接回家，而是直接瞬移至公司的公共厕所内。我失败了四次，第五次总算成功，但距离便池仅两步之遥。感谢上帝，倘若误差再大一点点，我非掉进去不可。  
符拉迪沃斯托克的下午三时，即莫斯科当地时间上午九时，尤拉打电话将累得几乎睁不开眼的我吵醒。  
他兴高采烈地告诉我，朴哲旭的某位朋友看广告的时候相中了派瑞黛茨花园小区-因为位置偏僻、交通不方便一直乏人问津的楼盘-的一套房，想去实地考察。本来该尤拉陪着，可他老婆生病了，因此希望我能接手这活，提成、业绩全归我。  
我当然愿意，赶紧强打精神起床梳洗，穿西装、系领带、喷香水，还冲了杯咖啡。  
-亲爱的，公司有事，不用给我留晚饭。吻你。  
当时伊斯克拉不在家，手机关机，也没提前说明她的去处，于是我贴了这么一张便笺在冰箱上，又发去一条同样内容的短信。

派瑞黛茨花园小区确实离市中心比较远，车颠簸了近三十分钟仍然未到目的地。手握方向盘，我透过后视镜观察哲旭和那名客户。  
孔德拉季·库尔布斯基，搬运工人，其它不明。  
衣着考究的男子，整齐的短髭，估计二十五岁到四十岁之间，瞧不出是哪个民族的。  
他有妻室吗？酗酒吗？吸不吸毒？他的年薪是多少？为何要买一套不太受人欢迎的住宅？假使他反悔，怎么随机应变？  
正在我思索那一连串问题之际，哲旭笑容可鞠地从座位后面探出头，递给我一块夹心奶油巧克力。  
我没多想，道声谢谢就接过放入嘴里。丝绸般滑腻的触感滋润着舌尖，略带苦涩的奶香充斥着口腔，咬下一些，尝到无数细小的颗粒。是砂糖粉末？不，味道怪怪的…眼前忽然变黑，我暗叫不妙，条件反射地使劲踩刹车，随即便失去了意识。

好疲倦。犹如刚完成一项特种兵的超强度体能训练，周身酸软、沉重，所有的力量均消耗光了，无论是属于普通人类的，还是属于黄金帝国边防部队总指挥官彼尔夫什柯男爵的。冷，凉飕飕的，仿佛被千年不化的冰川包围。  
恍恍惚惚，依稀能听见嘈杂零碎的声响，如同脚蹬皮靴踩着枯枝败叶穿过深秋的白桦林，熟悉而陌生，辽远而极近。  
"他…很可能…我们应该…然后电流必须…"  
"不！不要！停止啊…不…不！"  
"哈哈哈，别哭嘛，小女孩，只要你乖乖回答我们的问题，我保证…"  
"跪下！趴好，撅起屁股！对，就这样…哦，真刺激，再卖力一点！多乖呀，老爹我给你奖赏！"  
"…滋味如何？哼，你若还敢反抗…把我的鞋底舔干净！"  
各种音节渐渐愈发清晰，很多单词隐约可辨。天哪！是你们的语言。尽管其间夹杂有俄文，但基本以车臣语为主。  
怎么回事？莫非六年的光阴果是一场黄梁美梦，我自始至终身处战俘营不曾离开？  
不！  
情急之中，我猛地惊醒。  
首先映入眼帘的是潮湿肮脏的砖墙与一台红宝石牌的彩电。电视机开着，摆于破旧的橱柜内。  
而它播放的，就是以前你要我看的那段不堪入目的视频！  
我欲冲上去关闭，却发觉自个儿无法动弹。  
原来，我的双腕被手铐锁在背后，赤身裸体坐在散发霉味的水泥地上，粗似蟒蛇的锁链绕过脖颈将我束缚于冰凉的暖气管道旁。  
狭窄低矮的空间到处是乱七八糟的编织袋、纸箱、电线等物，没有窗户，倒有台阶，向上通往两扇锈迹斑斑的铁门；天花板右侧一灯如豆，白惨惨的光照得整个封闭的房子诡异骇人。于是我很快推出结论：此处是地下室。  
我为什么会在这种地方？谁把我弄来的？哲旭呢？逃跑是妄想，我难受得好像虚脱了一样。惟一能够做的，仅仅是等待。

我闭上眼睛专心数数，忽略屏幕里的影像。数到第七十下时，尼涅尔·谢尔盖耶维奇·索洛维约夫进来关掉电视机，居高临下地站到我的跟前。三年多不见，他并无太大的变化，高颧骨、黑眼圈，面黄肌瘦。  
主谋难道是他？想敲诈勒索？  
他初次登门问我要钱是九八年十二月的事，看在他是玛莎的儿子，我给了八百卢布，让他疏通关系逃避兵役。  
接着是九九年四月，他从我那里借走六百卢布操办婚礼，至今未还。  
同年六月，他闯入我家，张口就是一千两百卢布，声称他父亲病得厉害，我也没有拒绝。  
岂料二零零一年底尼涅尔又跑来，索要的金额提高至五千卢布，真拿我当银行了。这回我无论如何没答应。  
结果他怀恨在心，纠结三名与他一道于某助人讨债的黑公司充当打手的地痞流氓找我挑衅滋事，还企图砸我的车。我大怒，单枪匹马地将他们臭揍一顿，据说其中两个倒霉鬼甚至骨折了。之后，尼涅尔这讨厌的家伙才终于销声匿迹。  
"醒啦？你体质够差，服用后十分钟方见效的麻药，竟然不到一分钟就发作。"他轻蔑地瞅着我，"别怪我，我只是收老板的钱，替她办事。杀人偿命，明白吗？何况你害死的是神秘东方女巫的丈夫…唉，你完了。"  
女巫？老板？难不成是朴木麻里惠？  
"…你…她…准备…把我怎么样？"  
"那女巫送我一张光盘，正是你刚刚欣赏过的，着实令人叹为观止。如今流行翻拍经典老电影，我们决定也赶赶时髦。"  
他的话音未落，哲旭及孔德拉季便一前一后进入地下室。  
孔德拉季神色木讷，扛着一部犹如微型火箭筒的索尼数码摄像机。  
朴哲旭手持一支高尔夫球杆向我走来。他喘着粗气，不断地吞咽唾液，邪恶贪婪的目光活像发情的公狼。  
更悲哀的是我于他的瞳孔中发现了另一双眼，这昭示着全面、彻底的洗脑。麻里惠的杰作？  
"朴，不要这样！不！我们是…朋友，是朋友！拜托你…快清醒啊！唔…"  
仿佛要撕裂五脏六腑的激痛，摧毁我最后的幻想。  
很痛，非常痛！没有亲身体验过的人不会理解，那是怎样的一种痛。人的身体上最隐秘的部分，极为柔软脆弱的，宛如撬开蚌壳用指甲掐那洁白的肉，或者用针刺一只刚蜕下硬壳的螃蟹。我不敢乱动，不敢挣扎。  
困难地调整着呼吸频率，我强迫自己放松肌肉承受他的抽插。可惜他不肯配合。我努力适应，仍跟不上他制造出的狂乱节奏。  
他一声接一声的吼叫宛若垂死的野兽，大幅度的翻搅粗鲁、蛮横，似乎我是一具没有生命、不知痛痒的尸体。  
然而，这不能怨哲旭。他现在不过是个木偶，他所干的，他并不知道。  
过了大约半个小时，啪！球棒掉于地下，上面沾满黏糊糊的污血，触目惊心，令人作呕。意犹未尽的朴哲旭随即解开裤子的拉链。

接下去的事情我记不太清楚了，但我知道这么做的并不是只有哲旭一个。尼涅尔之后又陆陆续续领来五名男人，皆是黄皮肤、黑头发的亚洲人。摄影师孔德拉季则颇为神经质，我一合眼，他必泼我一桶冷水，也不管我到底有没有晕厥。  
快感并非没有，但只能敲敲边鼓。那些家伙个个精力旺盛，神勇无比，好似磕过一整盒伟哥。  
剧烈的疼痛和呛水引起的反复咳嗽均会造成窒息，如果就此昏迷，没准我再无机会睁眼。  
故我不得不极力保持清醒。可随着缺氧情况的加重，神志已有些混乱，仿若游荡在虚无缥缈的云雾里，感觉周围都不真实。  
不间断的摇晃拉扯使手铐与铁链深陷皮肉中，火辣辣地痛。  
地下室不存在时间概念，仿佛天地四维都被闭合，仅剩下腥臭、腐败的气味，反光的镜头，以及肉体间好像永不知疲倦的碰撞。

最终我还是晕了过去，这也是没办法的事。再次苏醒之际，已经感觉不到疼与寒冷，脖子以下的部位麻木得完全丧失知觉。那很正常。据说人的痛觉一旦达到临界点，机体的自我防御机制就会起动，心跳变缓、感官则慢慢关闭以减轻痛苦。  
微微张开双目，灯熄了，黑糊糊的墙角，赫然呈现出一位熟人的剪影…  
-是伊斯克拉！  
葱管般的指尖游走于我的皮肤，羽毛一样轻柔，我重新体会到全身尤其是下半身传来的阵阵渗透骨髓、锥心泣血的痛楚。  
"你已被他们囚禁近三日，滴水未进，更别提食物，还要妓女似的敞开大腿任人玩弄，难受吗？我能够带你逃走，甚至帮你报仇。但是…"她停下动作，"你背着我做的，我宽宏大度就不追究…讲吧，王储的转世地场卫现在何处？"  
"不，我不知道。"我吐掉嘴里的秽物答道。  
她怎么晓得我在这地方？她是真的凭借某种方式获悉了我给阿卫打电话报信的事情，还是虚张声势地恐吓？  
"呵呵，恐怕…是不愿吧？安狄美奥曾是我爱慕的人，我珍视尚且来不及，如何舍得去伤害他？你太多虑啦！"  
我不相信。不一定。哪怕亿万分之一的可能性，王储若不幸遭遇，对他来讲便是百分之百。  
我不能让这样的事情发生，至少不能让这样的事情因我发生。  
"据我调查，他们录了像，预备将其上传至互联网公开，你难道…不希望我制止？"  
卑鄙！无耻！可听她的语气像是跟这群人很熟，为什么呢？麻里惠又怎么会搞到关于我的视频短片？  
十年前我在电击的折磨下求死不成，不得不流着泪向敌人妥协，用他们渴望通过我获取的情报的一小部分，换得酷刑的终止。  
我天真地以为，我泄露的这一丁点内容无关紧要。  
然而当我躺于病榻上一边吸氧、输液，一边阅读军事法庭送达的传票时，当战友们言不由衷地为我描述兄弟部队惨重的伤亡时，当目睹侥幸存活的众伤残官兵和烈士们的亲属齐刷刷投向我的怨毒、憎恶的眼神时，我才明白自己犯下的是何等无法弥补的错。  
她的手灵巧地拂过我的肚脐，越过小腹，逐渐下滑…突然，用力一掐…"啊！"我失声尖叫。  
"据我调查，幕后主使者是荷米丽安。表面恭顺软弱的她却是绝对不能得罪的偏执狂，否则她会毁了你，叫你身败名裂、生不如死！你别不信。你手机的通讯录内有多少名联系人？你能想像她把你被人污辱的片段用彩信发给他们吗？想想吧…"  
我恐惧地摆摆脑袋，但这没有用，伊斯克拉要的是一个真实有效的答案。  
"请你阻止他们，救救我…倘若你确实…你是爱我的，对吧？不要逼我，以后我会解释…劳驾！"  
伊斯克拉冷酷地回绝："我等你五分钟。不要以为自己多崇高，符拉季卡，你在安狄美奥眼中不过是蝼蚁一般的小人物，我才是你的依靠。如果你还有前生的记忆，你就应当了解，即使是我的恋人，我也无法容忍他的不忠。"  
我只是小人物，不错。可小人物亦有自个儿的底线。伊斯克拉，你竟如此狠毒无情！往昔的温存调笑全是逢场作戏！  
她不再言语，我亦默不作声。  
三百秒的时间转瞬即逝。少顷，天花板上方传来杂乱响亮的脚步声。  
"你伤透了我的心，彼尔夫什柯男爵，我唾弃你的坟墓！"愤然啐我一口，伊斯克拉便消失于无形。  
灯管亮起，孔德拉季、尼涅尔一干人等出现在门口，独独缺少朴哲旭。瞥见其中一位拿的棒球棍和锤子，我不由自主地瑟缩一下。


	33. Debris 32 不请自来的姑娘

**Debris.32 不请自来的姑娘**

超级有趣的事发生了。监视行动进行不到两个月，赛西达和积达突然跑回来称情况有变，恐怕无法继续执行当初的计划。  
他们报告说，有个女孩突然闯入你的房子里强行赖着不走，且态度嚣张地扬言她才是户主。  
她看起来蛮年幼的，又瘦又小，似乎尚不满二十岁。  
接着，积达故伎重演，将手机偷拍的图像交予众人辨认，甚至不忘用彩信发给远在国外的古舒达等人，结果大伙的反应出奇地一致：未见过，不认识。此信息引起我的注意，我再次毛遂自荐，要求代替他俩把情况调查个水落石出。  
阿卫开始不愿意答应，担心我成事不足败事有余，不过考虑到我机智老练、能说会道，又讲得一口流利的俄语，还是批准了。

我将落脚点定于该层与二楼的楼梯转角，因为你住在三楼。当时，楼道内恰好空无一人，省去了消除记忆的麻烦。温文尔雅地叩门，门不开；气急败坏地捶门，门仍不开；我索性对着门一通狠踹，门总算打开。  
探头张望的是一位同照片一模一样的小姑娘：漂成小麦色的短发烫了个爆炸式，锆石唇钉，白铜耳夹上吊着一个镶嵌骷髅头的、怪异的黑色十字架，身穿一套皱巴巴的石磨蓝牛仔服。颓废、邋遢的形象，仿佛刚被人从搅拌器里拽出来。  
"哟，又一个帅哥！"她歪着脑袋退后一步让开路，"真酷！但愿你比前两个有礼貌，进来！"  
既然她这么好客，我也就恭敬不如从命了。  
屋内乱糟糟的，东一堆西一堆地扔着空的注射器、吃剩的盒饭、若干本色情杂志，以及一袋劣质避孕套。椅子和窗台挂有几条已经晾干的内裤。客厅的电视机循环播放震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，床上堆着没有叠的被子。我分明嗅到一股产房的味道。  
"请问符拉季连是不是…"  
话没讲完，女孩就不耐烦地抢白："果然你也是找他的！他滚蛋啦，昨天！去哪里我不晓得，反正现在房子是我的！"  
我暗暗叫苦，她确系普通人类，却对催眠有天生的免疫力。简直见鬼。  
看来必须使出我勾搭异性的杀手锏-邪魅迷人的笑容和洒脱不凡的谈吐博取她的好感，才可能得到她的配合。  
于是我调整面部表情，摆出一副落魄王子的派头，以华丽优雅如莎士比亚的辞藻大力恭维她实际并不存在的美貌与智慧，厚着脸皮诉说她是如何令我一见倾心，同时央求她瞧在我被她迷得神魂颠倒的份上，为我帮点微不足道的小忙。  
这招极其有效。姑娘咯咯娇笑个不停，态度缓和许多。  
她狡猾地告诉我，虽然她确实不清楚你的下落，但知道你的公司-霍姆房地产公司，建议我去那里打听。  
临别时，女孩慷慨大方地赠我一张她的名片，花花绿绿、印有泰迪熊的硬纸片。  
-克谢尼娅·索洛维约娃，纠纷清理，大额一周小额一天。背面是电子信箱和手机号码。  
"这个送你，我可爱的小伙子！记得有空约我一块玩！跳舞毯、蹦迪、嗑粉、按摩…我样样精通，保证你不失望！嘻嘻！"

我接受了她的提议，负责接待我的是熟悉的尤拉。据他讲，最后一次看见你是前一天，你借用他的奔驰载两位客人去某新建成的住宅区看房子，然后三人均无影无踪。他们也正在多方寻找。不晓得为什么，你并没像往常一样开自己的车来公司。  
我又折回你们的小区，通过询问车库管理员，得知当日早晨有一个褐发男子取走了你的莫斯科人。  
将这些零散的线索逐一传达给大家后，我们试图把它们串联起来，从中提炼有价值的讯息，然而连智商三百的亚美也未成功。  
没办法，我不得不再次拜访放荡的嬉皮士克谢尼娅，编造出你是诈骗犯而我是损失超过十亿英镑的受害者的谎话，要她一发现你就马上想办法拖住你，别让你跑，并尽快通知我。在我不惜牺牲了色相和少许金钱的前提下，这难缠的女孩总算满口答应。

~Oo*oO~

"上吧！"尼涅尔接过锤子与棒球棍，随手丢到一旁，"不要忘了我刚才的叮嘱！你们都是身强力壮的年轻人，不用太客气！一个一个的多慢啊，两个一起、三个一起皆可，全上也行。反正他是专业级别的，又不只一张嘴。"  
五名东方男人兴奋地摩拳擦掌，不好意思地互相使眼色。  
"如果没有意外，你们明天就能够拿到酬金和回国的火车票。在那古老神秘的国家，这可不算犯罪呢。"孔德拉季补充。  
伊斯克拉并未走太远，我很清楚，她肯定正于某个地方等待我的屈服，我不会让她如愿。  
想一些美好的事物！我命令自个儿。这个世界有许多值得留恋的景色与淳朴友善的人，我本人亦有许多幸福的回忆，犹如一颗颗埋藏于海底沙砾之下的珍珠。当痛苦、委屈、悲观或绝望时，我会把它们一一捡起，细细咀嚼，吸收勇气和希望。  
就像孩提时代娇生惯养的我，受不得半点罪，每次一喝苦苦的药汤，之前与之后必须各吃一粒糖。  
-那些真是快乐的时光，仿佛就发生于并不遥远的昨天…  
-我现今常常在想，过去的岁月都已去了何处？  
-不过此时它们又全部回来啦，就像与久违的老朋友重逢一般。  
譬如，我会回味当年给你表演扑克魔术的情景。  
那不是完整的一副，花牌、方片四、方片一之类上下对称的牌已经被我提前拿掉。我将剩余的牌叠成一摞，叫你随意抽取，记住图案后还给我，由我放回。我始终只看见牌背，却总能准确猜出你抽的是哪张。  
你大为惊讶，怀疑纸牌上有我标的记号，但翻来覆去也找不到。  
虚荣心得到极大满足的我洋洋得意地公布了答案。  
你记得吗？这个魔术其实很简单：摆牌时，所有的牌面均统一方向，而我往回放被你选中的那张时，则不动声色地使它掉了个头。  
在一堆尖端朝上的黑桃里寻觅一个尖端向下的是多么容易，同理，发现上五下二的方片七忽然变成下五上二也不难。  
再譬如，我会回味跟玛莎于熙熙攘攘的游泳池旁进行阳光浴的某个夏日。  
她穿着薄得几乎完全透明的三点式泳装趴在躺椅上，我殷勤、细致地为她的身体涂抹厚厚的防晒膏。她显然已不年轻，可依旧保持着玲珑的曲线，没有多余的赘肉。我痴迷地端详她、抚摩她，十三岁的我早就是春心萌动的半大小伙子了。  
-我最美妙的记忆悉数展现在面前，有的还会使我感动哭泣，清晰一如以前，昨日重现。  
我于脑海内轻轻地吟唱。这是报应，是我杀死谢尔盖、爱德华后应得的惩罚。然而，请让我活下去吧，上帝啊！

黄皮肤的人们终于陆续离去，但事情并没有完。尼涅尔蹲下来拍拍我的脸，命令我睁开眼看他。他拿着一部崭新的奶酪色手机。  
我莫名其妙地望着他，不晓得他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
尼涅尔神秘地连续摁下几个按键，手机内俨然传出朴木夫人的声音："杀人犯茨托洛尼柯夫·符拉季连·彼得罗维奇，我-受害者的妻子，按照日本刑法典第一百九十九条、俄罗斯刑法典第一百零五条，判处你死刑，立即执行！"  
她说的竟然是俄语，尽管不甚标准。  
突如其来的剧痛。有某种粗大的柱状物体侵入了我的隐秘处。莫非是…棒球棍？  
我艰难地迎合他的动作，以为他想要重复哲旭干过的事。然而，不见活塞运动，他仅仅是缓慢而固执地往里面一点点挺进。  
"我知道你有多疼，我也不想这样，可老板吩咐务必用木桩刑处死你。你就忍耐一会儿吧…反正没多久。"  
木桩刑？是的，我听说过它。  
关于此酷刑，十九世纪的《大百科全书》给出的定义是：将人类的残忍性发挥到极致的创造之一。它的行刑方法是将尖头或圆头的粗木桩插进犯人的下身，尽其所能往里捅，然后再用锤子打，直至从腋下、胸、背或腹等部位穿出为止。  
变态！为什么非得这样？倘若她坚信我是故意打死朴木泰佑，为何不直接一枪结果我，何苦搞那么烦琐？  
甚至连你的同胞都不曾如此对待我，阿卜杜拉！  
无论怎样，我决不可以死于此地，我不甘心…汗水像油一样顺着我的脸颊流下，我大口大口地喘气，缓冲那要命的痛，竭尽全力去捕捉自己愈发朦胧的意识，恰似在稀泥中徒手抓捕一条滑溜溜的泥鳅。我不能失败，只要我醒着，就有一线生机。


	34. Debris 33 又见妖魔

**Debris.33 又见妖魔**

真可谓一波未平，一波又起。我离开你的城市返回游乐厅，跟那群学生妹玩电子游戏正玩得起劲，真琴忽然打来电话，六神无主地说妖魔又出现了，共三名，而且这次它们的目标是朴木麻里惠。但待我匆匆赶到，战斗已结束。  
原本舒适整洁的客厅混乱得像刚遭受过台风的洗礼。  
美奈子在喂朴木仁奶粉，真琴和阿丽收拾房间，亚美与阿兔护理着侧卧于沙发上的、不知是昏迷了还是睡着了的朴木太太。  
见我进屋，众少女一股脑地围过来，唧唧喳喳地叙述事件的始末。  
那一日是周六，四位姑娘就以举行温习大会为由去真琴家过夜，说好听点是商议作战计划，说直白点是瞎玩。恰巧因为你堂弟不在，既寂寞又恐慌的麻里惠也抱着儿子到她那里串门。于是，大伙有说有笑地享用了一顿丰盛美味的晚饭。  
接着，妖魔们翩然而至。  
两只苍蝇及一只花蛾，绕着餐桌嗡嗡飞。阿兔扬手欲撵，三只虫子迅速落地，化为形态各异的怪物嗷嗷叫着扑向麻里惠。  
有二个遍身覆盖黑色绒毛，六条腿，长一对大如篮球的山楂色复眼。  
另一个白发白肤，五官初具人形，披着抹布似的斗篷，使一根像猪尾巴一样的软鞭子。  
受到惊吓的小寡妇嘤咛一声当即晕倒。  
情况太紧急，月球女孩们没工夫多考虑，不约而同地变了身，齐心协力把敌人击败。它们随后变作一捧晶莹的细沙，消失了。

"沙子制造妖魔…典型的黑暗帝国的手法，英明曾精于此道。我揣测，它们八成是贝尔差来扰乱我们的视线，引诱阿卫等人离开俄罗斯的。哼！"我学着神探福尔摩斯的派头以优美的手势托住下巴，"不过，她怎么知道麻里惠的行踪？"  
阿丽猜道："能不能是符拉季连告诉她的？顺便，我对苜蓿-海伦娜这个女人不大放心…"  
"她在你们的神社借宿，有科波斯和迪摩斯两只乌鸦暗地里昼夜轮流监视，没问题。哎，其实我觉得，为避免发生今天这样的意外，干脆让朴木夫人也搬过去吧，又隐蔽，又安全。"美奈子建议。  
然而火野丽不干，理由是无法跟她爷爷交代。  
是啊，火川神社并非慈善机构，区区一名外国姑娘还可以用朋友或同学掩饰，若再添一位带着幼儿的妇女，如何圆场？  
这时候，积达、古舒达、赛西达、亚提密斯陆续赶来。  
众人热火朝天地议论一番，决定叫古舒达回家照护朴木母子，他的任务由赛西达接替，亚提密斯负责继续监视克谢尼娅及其目前的居所，水星留守，我、积达、金星、木星、火星跟水手月亮上北极找黑暗帝国的旧址，其他人该干什么还接着干什么。

严寒、狂风，白雪皑皑。我们犹如南美热带丛林里的雄鹰于空中徒劳地盘旋了一圈又一圈，却始终不见当年熟悉的帝国城堡入口。  
北冰洋的正上方被灰蒙蒙的浓雾笼罩，一片苍茫。地壳深处时有时无的能量反应根本没法用仪器定位。  
金星抱着手提电脑一阵敲打，终于得出显而易见的结果：美达利很可能已经复活。  
纯属废话！就跟"明日有百分之五十的概率会下雨"一样毫无意义！亏她还常常以水手战士们的领袖自居呢。  
于是白跑一趟的大家浪费了三个多小时后，只有灰溜溜地收队，让露娜回司令室密切关注能量信号，等待其变强时再出动。

哦，关于麻里惠遇袭一事，积达还向我请教过。他说，古舒达认为妖魔们是你派遣的，你晓得一直吵着要替夫报仇的麻里惠是个不容小觑的潜在威胁，想要弄死她以绝后患；可赛西达不相信你竟然会这么干。  
而他自己觉得既然没证据表面此事与你有关，疑罪从无，我们就得暂时假定你和这事没关系。  
况且以你的智商，若看麻里惠碍眼，恐怕早下手了，根本不会放任她活至现在，更不会蠢到于众目睽睽下杀人。  
他问我赞成谁的观点，我不屑地哼了一声，说他有病，没凭没据的，何必胡乱琢磨。他斜睨我一眼，说我才有病。我没搭理他。

~Oo*oO~

我不记得自己后来又昏厥多少次，亦不清楚时间已过去多久。然而，上帝保佑，凭借顽强的意志，在最关键的时刻，我悠悠转醒。  
下楼梯的脚步声。两个人的，似乎是两个男人。  
钥匙转动，拔去门闩，推铁门。  
灯管被打开，他俩正冲着我所处的位置走，越来越近。  
好像是尼涅尔和孔德拉季？我屏住呼吸凝神静听，未敢张开眼缝。他们要干什么？检验我死没死？  
"他也该完蛋了吧？都放两天啦！你去瞧瞧。"尼涅尔的问话证实了我的推测。  
他的同伙将我仔细拨弄一番，于我的误导下很快得出完全错误的结论："嗯…没脉搏、没心跳，也断气了。怎么处理？"  
傻瓜们，呵呵！并非每个人都知道如何区分真正的尸体与活人伪装的尸体。  
他们经过商量打算把我丢到不远处一个据说脏兮兮、臭烘烘、里面均是垃圾的湖中。因为那地方鲜有人去，不得不路过的人都捂着鼻子绕道走，尼涅尔判断短期内我的死尸不可能被发现，即使十天半个月以后给人瞧见，警方也会认定是溺水身亡。

二人麻利地解开我身上的枷锁，像安徒生童话《大克劳斯与小克劳斯》似的塞我进编织袋，配合默契地一路扛着我来到冲气熏天的污水湖畔。接着，他们把我倒出来，还不放心地拿石块朝我的脑袋砸了数下。  
努力控制着闪避的本能，我安静等候。我感到，期待良久的逃命时机近在咫尺，决不能够错过。  
孔德拉季抬起我的腿，尼涅尔托住我的腋窝，我赶紧吸进一大口空气，然后…扑嗵！  
你们失算啦！哈，伊斯克拉、荷米丽安、尼涅尔、孔德拉季等等皆是愚蠢的白痴，游泳和潜水一直是我引以为傲的特长啊！拼尽仅存的一丝力量调动虚弱、麻痹、僵硬得几乎没知觉的躯体，我憋住气不断下沉。浑浊乌黑的湖面其实是很妙的天然遮掩物。  
十秒、二十秒、三十秒、一分钟、两分钟、三分钟、三分零七秒、三分零四十九秒…不，不行了，我需要氧！  
我终究未达到训练时四分钟的极限，真遗憾。不过走运的是当我再也难以忍受地浮出水之际，湖的周围已然空无一人。  
没有月亮的夜晚，草虫吟鸣，仿若炎热的仲夏，却依旧延续着隆冬的寒冷。挣扎着游上岸，四肢并用没爬几步，我的体力即告罄。  
难以抵御的倦意向我一阵阵袭来，眼睑与身躯都好沉重。  
但我未因此而睡着。  
虽然无法获悉当时的时间，不过你也清楚，天迟早会亮的。我必须神志清醒地等待黎明降临。  
湖的附近是一大块荒芜的草地，间或有稀稀拉拉的几棵树木点缀其中，再远的地方，是一条路况较差的乡村小道。  
道路是供人走的，有路就必然有人经过，尽管数量可能不多。  
休息片刻，我开始在草丛中认真搜索，很快找到六枚像是刚凋落的、非常鲜嫩的柞树叶。  
从中挑五枚较干净的嚼碎咽下果腹，剩下一枚卷成筒，我试着吹了吹，尖锐悠长，效果挺不错。莫小瞧这东西，你记得《泰坦尼克号》吗？嗓子被冻哑的露丝小姐若不是依靠它引起救援人员的注意，恐怕早已和情人双双殒命大西洋了。

第一个发现我的是一条小狗，圆滚滚、毛绒绒的棕红色松狮犬，胸前一只五彩缤纷的蝴蝶结。这小家伙不知打哪里冒出来的，倏地扑到我面前，险些撞上我的鼻子，结果自个儿反吓着了，惊惧地狂吠不止。  
"喂，莱卡！莱卡！"孩童稚气的呼唤依稀可闻。  
松狮犬神经质地一抖毛，似乎突然领悟了什么，立刻夹着尾巴跑开。  
望着晨曦下狗儿的金灿灿的背影，我吹响自制的树叶口哨，它的主人应该就在这一带。  
空寂的旷野顿时回荡起清越嘹亮的哨音。须臾，一位八、九岁左右的小男孩出现在我的视野内。蘑菇头、背带裤，很乖的样子。  
他怀抱爱犬，迷惑不解地端详着我，好像昆虫学家捉住了一只八条腿的蟑螂。  
我一丝不挂的身体东一块西一块到处都沾着污泥和草屑，大概还有干涸的血痂，蓬头垢面，但愿不要被这孩子当作魔鬼。  
我渴望张嘴讲话，请求他为我叫救护车，替我报警，告诉他别害怕，我不是妖怪…可我甚至无力动动手指。  
四周的景象逐渐朦胧，我知道这意味着什么。缓缓扩散开来的黑暗如潮水一般将我包围，毫不容情地冲击着我并不坚固的精神防线，强行把我的思维拽进混沌虚无的深渊。阿卜杜拉，对不起，我没能坚持到最后。在丢失意识的前一秒，我难过地想。


	35. Debris 34 彩信

**Debris.34 彩信**

你失踪的第五天，我收到了那条该死的彩信，它来自你的手机。首先，是一张不怎么清晰的照片：你光着身子趴在地上，二名只看得见下体的男人一个位于你前方，一个位于你后面，正起劲地干着那猪狗不如的龌龊事。  
而你貌似痛苦的神情中，分明夹杂难以掩藏的愉悦。都被这么对待了，你竟然还非常享受，还有快感？淫荡！  
图下方是一串网址以及惊世骇俗的广告词。  
-激情实拍！俘虏调教+暗室监禁！地下制作，绝对精品！不看后悔！是我的朋友，支持我的，请点击！  
真主呀！我的头嗡地一响，忙藏起炒股辅助软件的界面，打开网络浏览器准备看个究竟。  
接着我就瞧见了最不该去看的两段视频，一段旧的，一段新的。  
帖子的标题为"超低价，极度享受，带给你无与伦比的感官刺激！（内含真人艳照及录像）"。  
视频的介绍是这样的：  
本人名叫符拉季连·彼得罗维奇，现年二十八岁，居住在俄罗斯联邦滨海边疆区符拉迪沃斯托克市海燕小区7号楼305房。  
我体态匀称，身高一米九零，相貌中等偏上，技术佳，无传染病。  
如果你是有特殊嗜好的男性并看过上面的宣传片且对我有兴趣，欢迎随时和我联络，我能提供你所能想到的任何服务。  
资费标准是一夜十美分，一日十五美分，鞭打、束缚等需另外加价，包月有优惠，详情请面谈。  
若无人接电话，表明我正为别的客人服务，请稍后再拨。  
再往后是你的一系列联系方式，手机、电子信箱、MSN、ICQ、雅虎帐户…可谓面面俱到。  
尤其可恶的是该段文字竟为俄、英、日、汉、法、德、意七种语言的对照版。  
这也是专营文件共享的站点，规模甚至比前一家的还要大，关于你的视频刚发布不过五分钟，已有十来则留言。  
其内容五花八门，多半以攻击谩骂为主，呃…我记得似乎有这几个。  
-俄罗斯民族的败类，你令符拉迪沃斯托克蒙羞！  
-真恶心，我怎么逛到这鬼地方啦？  
-呕吐！丑八怪！就你那个德行也敢卖？赶紧来韩国整容！  
-什么沃斯！？什么托克！？海参崴自古即是我们中国的领土，外国人走开！  
当然也有较平和的言论。  
-我很中意你，小弟弟。恰巧我们住的并不远，嘿嘿。过几天我直接去你家见你。  
-您的价格挺便宜。真的假的？用瑞士法郎付行吗？为何不接我的电话？  
-泰铢怎么样啊？对了，你不会有性别歧视吧？  
-里拉可以吗？  
-喂，你收不收日元？  
我耐着性子一页页翻阅，越瞅越光火，抓起一旁的咖啡杯掷向墙壁，登时雪碧四溅，弄脏了德国产克诺斯邦牌抗湿仿橡木地板。  
妓女！寡廉鲜耻的下流货色！我做梦都料不到，为贪图一些不足挂齿的小钱，你会堕落至此！你算男人吗？  
杯子没碎，塑料的。  
在狂怒到近乎神经错乱的状态中我给你打过无数电话，均被告之你已关机；我又发去若干短信，仍然无回复。  
胡思乱想着此时此刻你和某位"客人"野兽一般翻江倒海的场面，我简直快疯了！  
原谅我吧，我当时根本不晓得你发生了多么可怕的事，我以为要么是摆拍，要么是你自愿。我知道有些人是天生的受虐狂，他们就喜欢被人侮辱、作践、捆绑、折磨乃至侵犯，表面上痛哭流涕作出一副可怜相，实际却极享受此过程。

当天晚些时候，地场卫跟积达一同来我的别墅找我，我才发觉接收到那条彩信的不止我一个，至少还包括他俩。怎么回事？  
这很不寻常，两人皆怀疑事情的背后有阴谋。  
但是我对此嗤之以鼻。强烈的情绪波动使我丧失基本的判断力，我根本不觉得你会有事，只感到你不要脸的程度远超出我的预期。  
真没想到你是这样的人！你高尚光鲜的外表下究竟躲藏着多少污秽的秘密？还有什么是我不了解的？  
网络！我的脑海中突然灵光一闪。对呀，既然我能够用网络调查那些发布录像的人，凭什么就不能调查你？  
不耐烦地打发走二位没事找事、咸吃萝卜淡操心的家伙，我坐回电脑屏幕前，重新开了一瓶雪碧，在搜索栏内键入你的全名。

很不幸，我万分震惊地发现网上到处是你那"超低价，感官刺激"的帖子或指向它的连接，仿佛无孔不入的庸俗广告充斥每个角落。  
忍着脾气略过这些东西，于堆积如山的回帖和留言中我拣选着有用的只言片语。  
同时为了提高效率，更大限度地收集情报，我分别使用俄文与英文发表了下述跟帖。  
-请问，你们知道这个符拉季连吗？他是刚入行的还是老手？  
-可信度如何？谁见过他本人？他从前是干什么的呀？那篇自我介绍不会是杜撰的吧？谁真玩过他？讲讲感想。  
-符拉季连有没有别的地下影片？我很想看！有人能提供地址吗？  
除插科打诨的以外暂时没有比较认真的答复，但我不灰心，给自己的所有发言都设置好信件回复提醒后，我一边继续研究股市，一边时不时刷新一下或重新登录邮箱。哼，来日方长，我非揪住你的狐狸尾巴、撕烂你的假面具不可！我不信就治不了你。

~Oo*oO~

白的，到处都是白色的，白的天花板、白的墙、白的床、白的被子…那么，这是天堂？又一次从黑暗中醒来的我转动头部，观察周遭的新环境。洁白一片的世界，真干净。温暖的空气中飘荡着淡淡的橙子香味，沁人心脾。  
…这是医院？我获救了？帮助我的是谁？  
依旧感到浑身没劲，曾遭残酷摧残的部位还残存着恼人的疼痛，耳朵也嗡嗡作响。我试着坐起，却根本使不出力气。  
不一会儿，一名身材姣好的护士推门走进我的病房。  
她一边为我换输液瓶，一边亲切地打着招呼："下午好啊，先生。您目前感觉如何？"  
"还…还可以。这是什么地方？现在是…是几号？"我发音有些困难。  
"二零零四年五月二十四日。这里是市立医院，两天前是您的朋友列夫·米哈依洛维奇送您来的。"  
哦，是廖瓦！前特种侦察部队退役军官、现任公安局的上校副局长。  
不过他怎么会知道我的事？  
"那么我的伤势严重吗？劳驾你告诉我实情，我…对此有足够的心理准备。"  
"其实…外伤不是太厉害，我们已经成功为您实施了修复手术，如果无意外不日即可痊愈，只是在此之前，您必须绝对卧床静养，按时吃药、透析、打针，不能下地，不能四处走动，行吗？"她笑呵呵地反问道。  
我长舒一口气，正准备闭目休息一会儿，突然想起还有一堆要紧事。"很抱歉，小姐，我现在…可否打电话？"  
姑娘伶俐地挤挤眼睛："您要找列夫·米哈依洛维奇吧？嘻，不用这么麻烦，他此刻就在走廊里等您醒呢！我马上去叫他。"

见我点头表示同意，护士小姐转身离开。没多久，廖瓦便高高兴兴地领来一名拿着记录本和圆珠笔、扛准尉肩章的半大毛孩子。  
"弦！"他激动叫着我的绰号，俯下身用力吻吻我的面颊，"好样的！我就知道，你这条弦决不会断！"  
"…嗨，廖瓦。"  
我忍着疼装作神清气朗的模样冲他笑笑。  
"你安全了，符拉季连，没事啦。昨晚我们将尼涅尔紧急逮捕，起初他百般抵赖拒不认罪，我委派几个弟兄把他打得是满地找牙，他才招供。至于其余同伙，我也安排部下追踪调查了，你就放心吧。"他像慈父般怜爱地注视着我，"你先是失踪六天，进医院以后又昏睡近二日，可把我吓坏喽。多亏那个遛狗的小男孩，假如他没手机，假如他不报警，估计你…咳，我简直不敢想像！"  
"行啦，我如今不是活得好好的嘛。"  
廖瓦淘气地捋捋我的头发，神色却逐渐凝重："我很难过，发生这样的事情，亲爱的，我压根不晓得该如何帮你并安慰你，惟恐会再度刺激你，可总不能什么都不做。我得问你一些问题，或许…涉及某些不堪回首的情景，你愿不愿意？"  
我不禁莞尔，告诉他没关系，无所谓，这种事并不是初次，我亦不是豌豆上的公主。  
廖瓦立即清清嗓子，襟危正座，指示准尉开始记，迅速完成从受害者的朋友到刑事侦察员的角色转变。  
"侵…那个，强迫你的…共有几人？有熟悉的吗？"  
"没有。全是陌生人，五个。"  
"这帮家伙的脸，当时你看得清吗？还记得不？倘再见到能不能够认出？"  
"…能。"对自己的记忆力，我当然是有信心的。  
于是他接过准尉递给的一沓相片，摊于枕旁要我仔细辨别。我从里面挑出三个较相似的，包括孔德拉季，但故意忽略了哲旭。尽管做伪证是犯罪，不过能瞒一时是一时，万一不行还可用精神受刺激导致的记忆混乱糊弄过去，反正我不想他又被牵连。

谈了大约有半个钟头，护士跑进来宣布探视时间已到。临别之际，廖瓦关切地问我有没有什么事要他帮忙。思来想去，最叫我不安的莫过于索尼摄像机录下的一幕幕镜头。越品味当日伊斯克拉的威胁，我越感觉她此次是动真格的。  
而且，他们绑架我时掠去的财物到目前为止除尤拉的奔驰车外，一样也没寻回，包括我的手机，据廖瓦透露。  
这些罪恶的数码录像现在何处？网络上？通讯录中众成员的收件箱内？  
"的确有一件事得劳驾你…替我重新补回手机卡，顺便打印一份话费详单，成吗？"  
"好！待会儿我-"他看看腕表，"见鬼，下班时间过了？那我明早一定办妥，再送你一部手机！"  
我有点吃惊："不，这…"  
"西门子MC60，流线型外壳，超长待机，能照相。我使了半年，不赖，就是没今年新出的三星SGH-D418气派。上周我买了D418，本打算卖掉它，可一琢磨，给你多合适！"廖瓦诚挚的表情及不容推脱的命令式口吻让我只得把拒绝的言辞乖乖吞进肚子中。


	36. Debris 35 录音

**Debris.35 录音**

没等我搜到什么，阿卫那边就先有了动静。两日后，他通知大家吃完晚饭去司令室，他要放你的电话录音给我们听。  
阿卫告诉我们，你是当天上午跟他打的电话，用的是一张俄罗斯IP电话卡。  
你真滑头！哈哈！  
众所周知符拉迪沃斯托克及东京之间并无时差，不过也很难排除那时你身处其它城市的可能性。  
他打开手机的音乐播放器，摁下启动键，把音量调至最大。  
"是你？"  
"十分抱歉，八天前，我的手机丢了。啊，我的意思是如果您…收到某些奇怪的信息，请不要相信…您收到过吗？"  
"…我…不记得有。"  
"这就好。可是为何您至今仍…仍未更换号码？"  
"怕你一旦有事无法找着我。呵呵，莫紧张，这个是特地留给你的，我早就买了一个新号用作日常联系。"  
"您这样为我考虑，殿下，我感到很荣幸。但…毕竟不安全。我的通讯录内…有您的号，尽管由于我的谨慎兼懒惰，姓名一栏里填的不是王储或…安狄美奥，是安东。然而这并不多保险，没准贝尔现在正拿着我的手机研究。"  
"行，我明白。话说回来，你如今在哪儿？为什么一直拒绝跟我们接触？你家住的那位小女孩是谁？"  
一分十五秒的沉默。  
"我不方便讲，请原谅，最近我惹上了一个大麻烦，所以…总之无论如何暂时不要再和我见面、通话了，拜托您！"  
至此，录音戞然而止。阿卫耸耸肩："没了。"  
你的声音不大对劲，软绵绵的，很轻，有气无力。我一下子想到那个雪花漫天的黑夜。  
"他三番五次地要求我们别打他电话究竟是什么意思？他丢失的手机又怎么在贝尔那儿？"阿兔不解地问。  
露娜断言："这可能是个圈套。伙伴们要小心，那混蛋最会演戏！"  
"对！"余怒未消的我忙不迭地附和它，"说不定如今他正跟贝尔一块在黑暗帝国的地下城堡等我们上钩哩！"  
"现在怎么办呢？"真琴一摊手。  
大伙你瞅瞅我，我瞄瞄你，似乎都希望先听别人的见解。  
爱野美奈子思索片刻，建议大家不妨再耐心等候一阵，继续守株待兔。  
因为如果美达利的确已经复活，每天她必须吸收大量的生物能才可维持身体的正常运转。所以不管贝尔多么想韬光养晦，也无法长时间地蛰伏，只要她大规模地收集人类的能量-至少一次害死七人-就不愁电脑没反应。  
在没有更好的方案的前提下，我们也惟有如此。  
散会时天都黑透了，可不知为什么真琴不愿马上回家，非要我陪她四处逛逛。我…闲着也是闲着，便没推辞。

我俩走进一家尚在营业的咖啡厅，我点了香草味的木糠布甸与冰杏仁咖啡，她点了草莓芝士冻饼。服务员将东西端来后，她才红着脸吞吞吐吐地告诉我，她约我的目的是巴望我帮她的好朋友爱野及古舒达解决感情问题。  
开什么玩笑？我本人的问题还一大堆，哪里有工夫给这二位排忧解难？"他们不是蛮亲密的嘛！"我故意装迷糊。  
"这是由于两人都爱面子，不希望旁人觉察到他们之间的不和。"真琴愁眉苦脸，"你知道，自从那段短片…美奈子不太相信你，总怀疑你是出于兄弟情深刻意为同伴遮掩，我怎么开导皆毫无作用。如今，她一跟圣启见面就别扭得很，不冷不热的，惟恐避之不及的样子。长此以往，我害怕…尤其是麻里惠还寄宿在他家，孤男寡女，难免眉来眼去…"  
我越听越气恼，不由地冲口而出："近水楼台先得月！连起码的信赖都没有的情侣，早分开，早省事！"  
接下去我就被布甸夹的玛丽饼屑噎着了，连咳数声，方缓过来。  
因为我突然想到了你，符拉季连。  
"正人！真是的，太过分啦，我是求你出主意，不是叫你火上浇油的…"  
她纯净的绿眸于维多利亚式水晶吊灯的奶白色柔光下闪烁，无辜且无助。我登时被这样的她迷住，一肚子的火尽熄。  
"对不起，我不该朝你大嚷大喊，纵然这段日子我心情非常坏。"  
"因为你的外国朋友偷了阿兔的银水晶？"  
我不想承认，又没有办法否认，只得模棱两可地苦笑。  
你一而再再而三地令我失望，尽管这并非出自你个人的意愿。  
我幻想你成为英雄，你却当了懦夫；我以为你有能力反抗奴役你的恶棍们，你却臣服于他们的淫威；我期盼你至少可以出淤泥而不染，你却背地里与雅雷史安昔日的敌人同流合污…你到底有多少秘密瞒着我，你数得清吗？！  
理解我吧，符拉季连。我有我的苦衷，我也是气急了才那么对你，伤害你的时候，我也异常痛苦，甚至，比你还痛苦。

~Oo*oO~

是的，我不怀疑。正因为如此，我觉得，至少当我利用躺于病床上等待治疗的间隙思考我俩纠缠不清的关系之际，我觉得，我们没必要再这样下去了。命中注定不属于我的，强求也枉然。与其天天在一起比赛痛苦，不如干脆绝交。  
我不适合你，阿卜杜拉，淳朴正直的你怎么可能接受我劣迹斑斑的历史？  
话费详单清清楚楚地显示，的确有人用我的手机分别给通讯录内的每个成员都发了二条彩信，通过其中一部分人-特别是你-回复的短信，我轻而易举地猜出了它的内容。果然，伊斯克拉毫不含糊地将昔日的威胁变为事实。  
你的一条条连讽刺带挖苦的信息，仿佛无数把锋利的匕首深深插在我的心窝上。你可晓得，我的小男孩啊，你一面冷酷无情地左一下右一下刺得我鲜血淋漓，一面委屈万状地抱怨我的皮肉太厚，不仅磨损了你的武器还累得你气喘吁吁。  
同阿卫打完电话，手机即被我关闭。  
那不是你的错，是我的错。事到如今已无须申诉，反正你不会听，亦不会信。该结束啦！就像你说的：早分开，早解脱。  
很抱歉，不管我如何努力也难以做回你崇拜仰慕的神，正像一次次的退让与等待皆换不来你的理解及怜悯。  
-背靠背，说再见，然后一直向前走，永不掉头。  
太多的事，我无力掌控，人生恰似一杯苦酒，总是充满遗憾，美好的岁月惟有去梦中重温。  
或许我偶尔会惦记你，会想起我俩初次相遇的纯真画面。在我的记忆里，你依然是十年前那名可爱的野小子，有一脑袋乱蓬蓬的卷毛、一双亮晶晶的黑瞳仁和红润、健康的脸蛋，紧握能杀人的、阴郁冰凉的凶器，却不知忧愁地跳着欢快热烈的舞步。


	37. Debris 36 戒指和烙印

**Debris.36 戒指和烙印**

实际上…这件事归根结底都是克谢尼娅那婆娘惹的祸！她打来电话，我以为她有了你的消息，岂知，她却是向我诉苦。  
"喂，您见着符拉季连啦？"  
"见个鬼，气死我了！他脑袋有毛病，精神有问题！今天中午我睡得好好的，突然闯进来一群警察，跟土匪似的，领头的自称是什么副局长，说我抢占民宅国法不容，要我马上卷铺盖滚蛋，不然就把我拷起来抓走！"女孩语速奇快地放出一串连珠炮，"亏我已经有准备，赶紧亮出白纸黑字的房产转让协议，他们才夹着尾巴溜了。哼，八成是符拉季连下的黑手！"  
"您能不能…呃，说慢一点，我不太明白。"  
"帅哥，别急，听我讲完嘛。这帮坏蛋来之前有个矮胖的亚洲小子在楼底下鬼鬼祟祟地转，像是通风报信的。此人是符拉季连的铁哥们，我男人原先跟我说过。你去找找他吧，兴许他晓得那诈骗犯的行踪。"  
接着，她将朴哲旭的手机号码告诉了我。  
其实我早在离开你们公司返回你的小区时就顺路去找过他，结果吃了个闭门羹。  
但既然嬉皮士姑娘这样肯定，再跑一趟又何妨？没准哲旭真的在家。  
怀抱赌赌运气的心态我瞬间移动至他居住的别洛莫尔斯克大街附近整洁的公共厕所。不料，竟碰上了你。

真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫！眼瞅着你就要进入旁边的隔间，我顾不得那么多，迅速向你扑去，想逮住你。大概一是你完全没防备，二是我一冲动用力过猛，我俩同时失去平衡，叠罗汉一般重重地跌在地上。  
你低低咕嘟一声，慌张的神情，仿佛看见的不是你的朋友，而是魔鬼撒旦。  
我翻身爬起，用自己的重量死死压制着你，然后咬牙切齿地问："我要和你算账！在这儿算，还是回东京算？"  
地不脏，真主保佑，不过有点湿。  
"…怎么了，阿卜杜拉？"你忧虑地望着我。"你能先等几天吗？最近我不方便。"  
"不行！必须现在！要么主动跟我走，要么让我敲昏后扛走…你挑！"  
沉思片刻，你勉强同意去我的别墅和我认真聊一聊。非常妙，那可是我的地盘，无人打扰，我想怎么折腾都没问题。

"'激情实拍'、'无与伦比的感官刺激'、'超低价'？！哟，你能耐不小呀，居然成为三级片明星了？皮肉生意挺轻松吧？是不是太久未被男人骑，欲求不满啦？你这头叫春的母猫！你就喜欢被人干，是吗？如今我终于看穿你的真面目了！你让人恶心！"无需多余的解释，回屋以后我掏出五美圆一巴掌掴在你脸上，"够了吧？荡妇！"  
面对我的指控及攻击，你没有反抗，更没有辩白，仅是难堪地别过头，不理睬我。  
你相不相信？这副逆来顺受的窝囊样，不单使我愈加气愤，而且彻底点燃了我蓄势待发的欲火。  
我付过钱，有权享受服务！  
推倒你，用麻绳把你的手腕固定于床脚，我开始剥你的衣裤。  
你的抵抗因过分微弱甚至带有欲拒还迎的色彩。  
恰在此刻我发现了你的戒指-花哨、昂贵，只有订了婚的姑娘才戴。或许我孤陋寡闻，反正我没见哪位男性有这稀罕玩意。  
拽过你的手指，我严厉地质问："这是客人赏的？！"鬼晓得，我当时为何要那样想…唉。  
你拒绝作答。  
"聋子！哑巴！你说，是不是呀？"  
我提起你的鬈发，让你的后脑勺在坚硬的地板上狠狠撞了二、三下。  
但是你依旧保持着得体而恼人的沉默。  
难以继续忍耐的我粗暴地扯下这枚铂金女式钻戒，打开窗远远丢了出去。它亮光一闪，旋即消失于绿油油的灌木丛内。

后来我并未真正地进入你，你清楚，不是我不愿意，而是客观情况不允许：扯掉短裤的一刹那，渗出斑斑血迹的纱布使我一怔。  
你受伤了？做过手术？  
不大可能是伪装，血腥气挺重。我轻轻一拉，你就剧烈地痉挛一下。  
由于很快得出自以为正确的结论，这次，我没逼问你。  
"多可怜呀，工作量不小吧？跟那群野蛮的顾客们相比，还是我最温柔，惟有我能满足你，对吗？哈。"  
"不，是…痔疮。别折磨我…"  
你颤抖着承受我鄙夷的目光和尖酸刻薄的言语，声细如蚊。  
尽管当时根本没注意，然而现今回想起来，我总觉得你眼中有泪，不知是否记忆错误。  
如果我有一丝怀疑，感到你不过是装模作样，我肯定会强迫你。但你那伤痕累累的重要部位显然已不能再接纳异物。  
可是，就这么放弃的话，太便宜你了！  
怎么办？  
…啊，有啦！！  
联想到彩信中你伺候两个男子的图片，我灵机一动。  
"后面插不成，可以用前面。"我蹲下来，捏住你的下颌，"叫我见识见识这张嘴的本领！"  
你的瞳孔盛满惊恐与绝望，却无法获得我的怜惜。  
凭什么别人均可以，偏偏我不能？为了赚钱，你自己都不要脸啦，我干嘛还要顾及你的感受？你配吗？！  
天作孽，尚可活；自作孽，不可活！  
同情也分对象跟场合，似你这等懦弱无耻之徒，不值得我同情！  
我毫不犹豫地撬开你的双唇，牢牢钳住。  
湿润而温暖的口腔，令人癫狂的舌触，远胜过我曾在黑澡堂享受的蒸气浴。眯起眼睛，我出神地体验着飘飘欲仙的快感。你没咬我，仅仅是不断挣扎，想把我吐出。我箍着你喉咙的手稍稍加重些力道，你就听话地屈服了。  
很快，我预感到巅峰时刻即将来临。"全咽下去，否则…我掐死你！"我威胁道。你没有违抗。  
你沾着白色浊液的嘴角，丑陋得让我无法瞅第二眼。  
你曾被多少人占有？如此罪恶的生活你还准备过多久？不！我不能任由你堕落，我要阻止你，哪怕采取非常手段！

你的陈旧伤痕给了我启发。我去储藏室找出打火机、蜡烛、带木柄的钳子、几根长长的锯条及一条柔软干净的毛巾，预备在你身体的醒目处印一行英文-AIDS patient，全球至少百分之八十的人熟悉它的含义。  
绝大多数渴望同你上床鬼混的顾客会因此吓得落荒而逃并四处传播关于你的负面新闻，提醒其他有同类嗜好的人远离你。我相信。  
渐渐的，当你成为倒贴钱都没人要的货色时，我的目的就达到了。  
炽红滚烫的锯条按在皮肤上咝咝作响，冒出一缕缕青烟，散发着一股呛人的焦糊味。  
你断断续续地呻吟、抽搐。  
其实，我的胳膊也一直在哆嗦，碍事的汗水猛往眼里钻，蛰得人特别疼。  
二十分钟后？半小时后？我记不清了。总之，烙完那十一个字母，我才发觉你不知何时已失去意识。  
又硬又亮的烙印排布于你的小腹，宛若一群肥硕丑陋的非洲毒蜘蛛。  
我取下堵嘴用的毛巾，一脚将你踢醒。  
那时候我有些…瞧不起你，觉得一个大男人居然由于这么一点小伤昏倒，实在没出息。  
我冷冰冰地问你理不理解那串单词的意思，你茫然地望着我，不点头也不摇头。  
"艾-滋-病-患-者！贱货！明白吗？我叫你再卖不了自个儿！我倒看看以后还有谁敢买！"我一字一顿地说，顺手拾起躺在地上的美圆，揉成一团塞入你口中，"这是报酬！吃掉！"  
迟疑一阵，大概是见我没半分收回命令的打算，你不得不老老实实开始咀嚼纸币，费劲地吞下。

全都完结了，这一切。摇摇晃晃地站定，我感到前所未有的疲倦，想入梦、想消失、想死，只求看不见你带给我的罪孽与耻辱。  
"滚！"我帮你解开麻绳，凶神恶煞地吼。  
你默默无语地穿衣服、系皮带，接着走向我的后院，慢腾腾的，却无比坚定。  
我赶忙拦住你，问你要怎么样。你停步转身，目光里似乎有什么东西，使我不寒而栗："拣戒指。那是我的物品。"

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	38. Debris 37 告示

**Debris.37 告示**

我醉倒了，在你瞬移离去之后。华灯初上的夜晚，我从冰箱里拎出两瓶伏特加，来到阳台，喝得瘫软如泥。  
异乎寻常的挫败感，无原因的沮丧。我怎么啦？  
我没有做错什么，对不对？虽然当时我并不知晓真相，而且搞得有点过度。  
但毕竟我依靠直觉为所有人-至少是你-办了再好不过的事。  
那么我为何觉得自己卑鄙无耻？  
不。所以我得振作，去把该干的事干完。符拉季连，我一定要拯救你，哪怕我俩不再是朋友。

抛下刚开盖的第三瓶伏特加，我毅然返回卧室启动电脑，用记事本炮制了一段你有艾滋病的谣言。  
文字大致如下：  
紧急！符拉季连有艾滋病！万万不可同他接触！  
这绝非诽谤，是事实！怀疑的人请琢磨，为什么他肯陪客人玩虐的？为什么他收费如此低廉？很简单，因为他想报复社会！  
这家伙不是东西！我同他熟得很，对他肮脏的过去一清二楚！  
他本为一弃婴，后被某小富婆收养，给惯得骄纵任性、淫荡好色，整个一混世魔王！  
八年级时，他就霸占了一名品学兼优的同班女生！他天天去钓女孩子，连哄带骗，再不行就硬来，不知有多少花季少女被糟蹋！他的罪行真是罄竹难书！他中学毕业后进部队服役，军营没有姑娘，他饥渴难耐，就找男人！  
结果感染艾滋病！  
因此，军队将他开除并遣返回原籍，养母为给他治病花光全部积蓄，最后累死了！  
他如今一个人在家待业，没收入、没人理，于是萌生报复社会的念头！  
暴露别人的隐私固然是不体面的行为，但为避免更多的人受害惟有如此！不信我的人迟早会后悔的！  
就这些。  
分别用英文、俄文、日文各写一份，我决心在每一篇"极度享受、感官刺激"的视频后面都回这样一段。  
唔，我描述得是比较夸张，有若干与事实严重不符的地方。然而不那么写怎能吸引眼球？  
不过以你的姓名重新进行搜索的时候，我忽然发现，许多帖子不见了，取而代之的是"您所查看的主题不存在"的页面。  
而那些幸免于难的视频，都有两个共同点：一，来自境外的服务器；二，后面贴着一则告示。  
-尊敬的女士们、先生们：  
俄罗斯联邦滨海边疆区公安局问候各位平安。  
我们不幸地通知大家，此帖提供的两段录像短片均涉及一桩跨国敲诈勒索案，我局已立案侦查。倘若您不愿惹麻烦，不希望自己的财产或名誉遭受不必要的损失，不想送命，切莫使用该帖公布的联系方式。  
同时对于录像中出现的几个面部被马赛克处理的男子，如果您见过或认识他们，欢迎拨打我们的电话举报。  
我们的电话是（4232）21-43-12。  
举报内容一经落实，将酌情给予奖励。  
另外提请贵网站的管理员注意，我们正积极与您所在国的警方磋商，五日内您若仍不删除此主题，将被追究法律责任。  
局长维克多·阿卡申。副局长列夫·舒宾。俄罗斯联邦滨海边疆区公安局。二零零四年五月二十八日。

英俄对照，并且附有加盖公章和签名的扫描原件。  
小子，有你的呀！连公安局都替你撑腰，你的背景够大！克谢尼娅讲的不是空穴来风。  
可你休想拿这招吓唬人！  
他们发他们的，我发我的，谁怕谁？！我现在是日本国的公民！  
我说干就干，敲键盘，点鼠标，四处搜罗幸存的视频主题，紧跟公安局的警告毫不畏惧地一一贴上我的大作。

~Oo*oO~

…傻瓜。柳芭根本不是优等生，她经常抄我的几何作业，唯一考试得过五分的科目是体育，还教我学会了抽雪茄。


	39. Debris 38 绑架未遂

**Debris.38 绑架未遂**

大约是冥冥之中注定的缘分吧，五天后，我们竟再一次见面。当时已是深更半夜，我还在后悔此前不该稀里糊涂放你走，而应当把你捆着交给阿卫，至少也得先问明白银水晶和贝尔的事。紧接着，手机唱起来电铃音。  
定睛一瞅，是真琴的号码。  
"正人，你快来！我们在圣启家抓住符拉季连啦！"她激动得都变了声调。  
我惊讶之极，下巴差点脱臼："啊？"  
不过尽管将信将疑，我还是照她的吩咐瞬间移动到古舒达的家门前。为我开门的是积达。  
自卧室传出阵阵小孩的哭声和女人含混不清的絮语。  
你被绑在一把高背椅上，一件锋利的武器抵住你的脖子。  
是你堂弟的短剑。  
他维持着前世的形态，镶金边的白色制服、长披风。不仅是他，火星、水星…所有在场的人皆如此。仿佛一幕盛大的化装舞会。

前黄金帝国的侍从武官古舒达说，因为晚上有推不掉的夜班要加，他请求月球姑娘们抽调些人手陪陪麻里惠母子，于是真琴和亚美自告奋勇地去了。吃完饭，寡妇带孩子回屋休息。两位少女则在客厅复习功课。  
熬到十二点左右，她俩实在撑不住，困得趴在桌上睡了。  
半睡半醒之际亚美隐约觉得阳台有窸窸窣窣的响动，条件反射地爬起来冲进麻里惠住的卧室，发现大人与孩子果然无影无踪。  
凉爽的晚风扑面而来。  
通往阳台的门开着。  
阳台上的玻璃窗也有一扇大敞。  
情况不对！  
天才少女记得真琴曾告诉她，麻里惠很怕冷，睡觉时老爱把门窗关严。  
她探出头朝窗户下张望，一条黑影正顺着墙敏捷地往楼下爬。  
我们后来想想，让他俩住这间屋子真是极愚蠢的错误，虽然通风、空气好，但毕竟不安全。  
亚美箭一般返回客厅推醒自个儿的同伴。  
二人变身为水手战士，无声无息地跳下楼，没等她们着陆，那人已经钻进一辆未开灯的本田疾驰而去。  
幸运的是聪慧的水星小姐凭借美莉亚姆出产的高科技眼镜清晰地看见了车内的情景。  
被绑架的朴木麻里惠与她儿子朴木仁，及绑匪符拉季连-彼尔夫什柯！  
窜出住宅区，汽车拐上一条直通郊外的偏僻小道。  
姑娘们表现很好，不惊慌，不气馁，一边大呼小叫地尾随，一边要求积达等人前来增援。  
两个少女想拦住这辆车。  
然而本田忽快忽慢、转来绕去，时不时还搞点急转弯之类的惊险特技。女战士们瞄准车轮射出一束束能量波，均被对方闪过。  
但是你不可能总这么侥幸，我们都晓得…对不对？  
不久，积达、阿丽和刚处理完公务的古舒达变装后纷纷赶到现场。  
在众人毫不留情的狂轰滥炸之下，被击中的轮胎冒出青烟，本田车于四名女性凄厉刺耳的尖叫里停下来。  
古舒达走上前，猛地拉开驾驶室的门。  
你平静地握着方向盘，后座上是面如土灰、给安全带捆得结结实实的朴木太太和显然才被惊醒的、躺在她身旁的仁。

"情况就是这样。车是他在附近某停车场撬的，我已开回原处。"积达补充道，"麻里惠给吓得够呛，躲屋里不肯出来。美奈子的手机不知何故没有开，阿兔太困了不想起床，阿卫…呃，圣启和阿丽不让大伙通知他…"  
"为什么？"我一怔。  
火星有些无奈地叹着气："唉…怎么讲呢？他似乎过于偏向符拉季连…没有原则性，连圣启也不那样…"  
表面上她说得似乎没什么错，可是一思量又觉得并不全对。  
懒得纠结这种无聊的问题，我来到你的面前。蹉跎片刻，决定用前生的通用语言而非俄语跟你对话。  
"今晚的事，你预备怎么解释？"  
"我预备不解释。"  
积达很不合时宜地失笑出声。  
"彼尔夫什柯，别太嚣张！老实回答，你为何绑架朴木麻里惠跟她儿子？"  
"当然不是吃饱撑的。理由充足，只是我不方便说。"  
"狡辩！不方便是什么意思？有种你把原因大大方方摆出来，难道谁会吃了你不成？"  
你沉默不语。  
你看上去萎靡不堪，苍白而疲惫，犹如被囚禁于阿茨卡班多年的犯人。  
你的身体不易察觉地微微扭着，像在发疟疾。  
"那就挑方便的说吧？"水星出来打圆场，"大伙都是讲理的，只有你愿意诚心配合，我们不会为难你。"  
转转眼珠，你朝她点点头，看看我，瞧瞧积达，将我们挨个端详了一遍，最后视线定格于古舒达。  
"你们对荷米丽安母子的同情无可厚非，不过凡事还是谨慎为佳。给诸位一个忠告，莫让她一人独处，能一天二十四小时守着更妙。虽然目前没掌握证据，但我相信自己作为高级军官的判断。"你一本正经地说。  
我愈观察愈感觉你扭得挺怪异。  
"…什么意思？讲清楚！别遮遮掩掩的。"古舒达沉着脸追问。  
是不是错觉？捆你的宽布条似乎越来越松弛了，难道…"当心啊！"总算明白过来的我大喊。  
迟了。"叮"的一声，短剑落地，你以迅雷不及掩耳之势一跃而起冲向房门。  
那一瞬间包括我在内的绝大多数人都变得呆若木鸡。  
惟有古舒达反应了过来。几乎要跌坐于地板的他一个鹞子翻身稳住阵脚，没忙着去拣剑，而是赤手空拳地直接朝你扑去。  
他一把捉住你的手腕的同时，你照他的裆部狠狠踢了一脚。  
你的堂弟登时露出痛苦万分的表情。  
他顺势挺直腰，看似无力支撑后仓促地一倒，却刻意将整个人的体重压在你身上。  
结果…你输了。尽管此前你已经把房门弄开。  
卷成一团的布条落在椅子下面，没断，天晓得你是怎么挣脱的。  
众人这时才回过神，如梦初醒地围过去，我摁住你，三位水手战士七手八脚地扶起古舒达，积达关门。

你那一脚揣得可够重的。古舒达捂着他的要害，痛苦地吸着气缓缓站起，好不容易终于在姑娘们的帮助下坐进沙发。  
同他相比，你的情况更令人担忧。  
你一动不动地侧卧着，任由我靠近你，粗鲁地将你反剪双臂并用布条再次捆牢。  
冰冷绵软的躯体。发紫的唇。死尸一般泛青的面孔。  
这是怎么了？  
我拼命摇晃你，唤你的名字，你却全无反应。  
然后，迟钝的我开始感到事情有些不对劲，水星、木星与积达也有同感，赶紧跑过来查看。  
水星作为医生的女儿理论上对于这样的事应该是很有经验的。  
我们遵照她的指示撤除捆绑你的布条，解开你领口的衣扣，保持呼吸道通畅。这时，从你的裤袋内掉出一张卡片。  
这是一张急救卡。  
正面印着你的姓名、年龄、血型、医疗保险卡号等资料，背面是符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院的地址与电话。  
此外还有两行大写字母。  
—对盘尼西林及内酰胺类、头孢菌素类、大环内酯类抗生素过敏，对麻醉剂不耐受。  
—消化性溃疡、肾功能不全、早搏伴心律失常。  
呆呆地望着这不祥之物，我不知所措，有那么几十秒，大脑完全停止了运转。  
卡片被水手木星拿去，于各人手中轮流传递，积达担任翻译。  
"什么？"  
"不可思议！不会是真的吧？"  
"不像是伪装…"  
"哇！"  
"现在咱们该怎么办？"  
在耗费了短暂但宝贵的三分钟之后，大家以四人赞成、二人弃权—就是你堂弟和火星—的表决方式通过积达先我一步提出的建议：由我和他带你回符拉迪沃斯托克，与医院方面联系，其他人留下等候消息。

~Oo*oO~

我确实有不得不去找她的原因，可你们没必要知道。至少那时候没必要。阿卜杜拉，我记得我不止一次说过，倘若我觉得有什么事需要告诉你，我会主动跟你讲；假如我不这么做，说明那些事你不需要知晓。  
懂吗？  
喋喋不休的追问无聊且让人反感，还显得特别没教养。  
要通过她调查的东西颇多。  
譬如，这桩看似由朴木麻里惠—荷米丽安一手操纵的阴谋背后，伊斯克拉扮演的是怎样的角色？  
两名女人之间有什么不可告人的勾当？  
孔德拉季拍摄的一系列视频目前藏匿在何处？  
事隔多日，我的力量已恢复三成，虽然关押尼涅尔的地方戒备森严，眼下混不进去，但制服麻里惠绰绰有余，只要拟定出周密的行动计划，把握契机，留好退路，争取一次成功，不同水手战士们或你们这些前黄金帝国的公民发生正面冲突即可。

首先，要先摸清她的住址，这颇费了一番功夫。住院部的护士值班室有台小巧的笔记本电脑，偶尔我会被获准用它上网。我正是运用这电脑检索到通运株式会社东京办事处的客服电话后，花一天时间琢磨出具体的方案。  
你知道，医院里的麻烦事不少，透析、输液、查房等等，无人打搅的时间极有限，必须合理分配才可避免露马脚。

精通英文的日本人有多少我不清楚，但东京的出租车司机大都能懂会说简单的英语，这很好，我办起事来就方便多了，嘿嘿。  
我选中的是位很年轻的女士，看上去跟海伦娜差不多大。  
我随口报出一个地方："你好！你可以送我去…呃，迪士尼渡假区吗？"  
她说很乐意，但表示价格非常贵。我没听明白她给出的数字，不过这无关紧要，我又不真打算去那地方。  
上车后，门一关，我立即抓住女司机的胳膊。她迷惑地盯着我。  
很妙。  
四目相接，瞳仁相对。  
在我的操控下一股股无形的精神力穿过漆黑的眼眸，钻进她的大脑。  
我是你的主宰者，女人…我是神…  
我是强大的至高无上的神…  
做我的仆从吧，为我奉献你的灵魂以及肉体…  
她的身体慢慢放松下来，目光失去了焦距，唇角则露出一抹微笑。  
"我能为你做点什么，我的主人？"  
"停车。用你的钱去最近的旅舍开一间单人房。走吧。"我以柔和的语调吩咐道。

台东区的寿阳旅馆，跟红杨饭店离得挺近。我起初有些顾虑，后来一想至多待两、三个小时，应该没问题。  
"你的身上还有现金吗？"  
女司机侍立于我前面毕恭毕敬地回答："有。"  
"全给我。"  
她乖乖地照办了。  
"现在你可以离开啦，谢谢。"我凝视着她的瞳孔，再次灌注念力，"忘掉我，忘掉我们的会面。"  
打发走那女子，休息片刻，我拿着她的钱去旅馆旁边的电话亭。  
"你好，这里是通运株式会社，很高兴为你效劳。日文服务请按1，英文服务请按2…"  
在一长串的哇啦哇啦后终于听到了还算标准的美式英语。  
"你好，请问你要办理何种业务？"  
"我想邮寄一件物品到元麻布港区一带，如今我就在东京，但道路不熟。你们能否派一名精通俄语的人来取货？"  
接线的小姑娘毫不犹豫的同意真是出乎我的意料。  
我把地址告诉她，返回旅馆等了约十分钟，一位染着一头红毛、看起来像混血儿的青年便敲响了房门。  
他自我介绍是通运的业务员，叫彼得。  
将其催眠以后，我递给他一张写有朴木麻里惠的姓名、住址和手机号的纸条，命令他谎称有包裹无法投递给麻里惠，想方设法套出她目前的住处。小伙子挺伶俐，三下五除二就办妥了。为确保万无一失，我还让他骑摩托捎我上那儿转了转。

原本我预备当晚即动手，但可能是能量消耗得过多，瞬移回病房后总觉得浑身不舒服。  
夜里护士来一检查，结果堪忧，遂安排我马上去做血液透析。  
这下好了，不良反应弄得我直到第二天中午都无法起床，饭也未吃，只得将行动时间推迟半日。

麻药是从医院偷的地氟醚混合液，效果不错。本田…是在不远处一个公共停车场撬来的，我也不清楚车主是谁。  
朴木太太很重，带她下楼时我险些跌一跤。  
积达这孩子够机灵的，只用三分钟便换好备用轮胎并把车开走。  
我拉下手闸之际，曾两次试图瞬移逃走，以致于将本已不多的精神力消耗得一滴不剩，但均未成功。


	40. Debris 39 医院

**Debris.39 医院**

但是怎么带你回去呢？直接瞬移到医院里无疑是不明智的。于是我背着你，积达打开隧道，降落于离市医院最近的一条街道。  
然后，他以过路人的身份打去电话。  
不到一分钟后救护车就来了，搞笑的是后面居然还跟着一辆警车和两辆警用摩托。  
"他怎么会在这里？什么时候又偷偷溜出来啦？"  
"轻点！稳住！"  
"真要命！再这样干脆送精神科算了，省得老给我们添麻烦！"  
几个胖乎乎的女护士一边熟练地把你弄上担架塞入车内，一边抱怨。  
至于我俩嘛，则被警察们叫到一旁做笔录。  
"两位公民请配合我们，详细描述一下你们发现那名男子的经过及当时的情形，谢谢。"  
"我初来贵地，许是激动过度，夜不能寐，故邀友人一道出门散心。行至距此大约一百米的十字路口，赫然看见这位先生倒在红绿灯旁，遂上前查看，果然病情危急。"积达即兴编了个谎，"幸而根据他携带的卡片，我得以立即通知医院。"  
"对…"我点点头。  
见问不出什么特别的东西，他们要我俩在记录上留下各自的名字和电话，就随救护车一起离开了。我们本想也跟去，却遭这帮人的拒绝，说你与某桩秘密侦破中的刑事案件有关，不能随便让人接近。  
…刑事案件？我一下子联想到东京的元麻布港区入室杀人案。难道日俄警方已经联手？古舒达可没告诉大伙。

明的不行，只有来暗的。我俩运用超能力，一路追踪到医院，靠催眠蒙混过关，结果见里面到处皆是荷枪实弹的警察：大门旁有四名，你所在的楼层的电梯口有两名，病房外面有两名，楼道内还有几名走来走去的。  
你正在治疗室做透析，瞧起来并无大碍。  
护士们应我的要求，把你入院的日期告诉了我们。我同积达一推算，发觉恰恰是众人收到淫秽彩信的前一天。  
那个时候你的状况非常不好，脱水、失血过多、严重的外伤…差点死掉。  
"数不清的伤口，有烟头烫的、皮带抽的、锐器划的、钝物打的等等，全身几乎没一块完整的皮肤。"  
"大家感觉问题严重，遂赶紧报警。"  
"后面还插着一根木棒子，很深，怕给他造成二次伤害，小心翼翼花了三个小时才取出来。"  
"而且两只腕关节的肉脱落了，烂得能露出骨头，挺吓人的。"  
医护人员加班加点使出浑身解数奋战一个通宵，才总算勉强把你从鬼门关拉回来，有些心理比较脆弱的小护士甚至哭了。  
听着她们的议论，我的脊背不禁一阵阵发冷。  
我很清楚处于被催眠状态的人无法撒谎，但仍旧难以接受这群姑娘提供的一系列关于你的惊世骇俗的信息。  
太过分了！太残忍了！这是谁干的？！你的"客人"吗？  
即使付过钱也不该这么乱来！  
混蛋！畜生！没人性的施虐狂！禽兽！婊子养的！  
符拉季连，你这头蠢驴！怎么能允许别人这样折腾你？怎么能如此不爱惜自己的身体？  
你…最近莫非借了巨额的高利贷还不上？  
我死命地掐塑料椅的不锈钢扶手，险些把它抠断，好容易才阻止自个儿跟狂躁症患者似的在静谧的医院走廊发出歇斯底里的怒吼。

至于警察们，尽是些靠不住的家伙，除了专案组的成员均由副局长亲自挑选，进展、案情统统不公开之外，别的一问三不知。  
莫非他同你串通好了，打算以权谋私隐瞒真相？嗯，倒也能理解，见不得光的丑闻嘛。有意思。  
不争气的东西！咎由自取 ！  
既然如此，基本没什么可调查的。  
依我看，无非是你四处乱发小广告引火烧身，招来某个心理极度变态的顾客，又搞不定他，不得不动用私人关系请警察出面摆平。可积达竟然不同意！他声称此事矛盾重重、疑点甚多兼有若干牛头不对马嘴的细节，不打探个水落石出，他誓不罢休。  
我们为此争论起来，但谁也未说服谁。也罢，我早晓得跟这种固执己见的家伙是很难沟通的。  
哼，那就随你的便吧！  
于是，我决定一个人回日本，让他独自留下捣鼓。反正看样子你一时半会儿醒不来，而继续呆在医院只会令我更烦躁。

不过我并没把我的判断告诉任何人，我本能地想为你保留一点自尊，哪怕是在我觉得你已经彻底抛弃它的状况下。我只是简单的说，你确实病了，病得很严重，至于多久能康复，医生也不知道，认为要再观察一段日子才能下结论。  
古舒达的眼中闪现出一丝难得的担忧："什么时候能出来结果？"  
"鬼知道。积达在那里守着，得等他的报告。"我耸耸肩。  
接下来显然就没多少事情可做了。月球女孩们睡眼惺忪地去学校，你堂哥睡眼惺忪地去警视厅，而我睡眼惺忪地返回我的别墅。

忙了一夜，挺困。我叫来一份麦当劳外卖—巨无霸、麦乐鸡、热朱古力和香草奶昔，配着啤酒吃完，上床睡觉，然后就一直睡到下午三点左右。本来我还能再睡一会儿，可迷迷糊糊中听见了短信提示音。  
莫非是积达那边出什么状况啦？这样想，我打着哈欠坐起来，瞅瞅手机屏幕。  
—老板，事已办妥，请速上线。  
信息是杰克的。  
干得好，伙计们！我兴奋地弹了一个响指，急忙刷牙洗脸，一边梳头一边开电脑，登录MSN。  
—我来喽，有话快说。  
—这个人名叫亚历山大·赛克斯，白种男子，独身，四十二岁，目前居住于美国的底特律，是一家知名网站的频道主编。  
底特律？！  
多么熟悉的城市，多么令人不堪回首的城市…如此说来，我俩算半个老乡，没准儿以前还见过面？  
凌晨两点并不是一个适合去别人家做客的好时间，但我不愿再等，我现在就要动身。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	41. Debris 40 底特律

**Debris.40 底特律**

我不喜欢底特律是有原因的，你也知道。虽然她可以说是我的第二故乡，但我对她没有爱，她给我留下了太多糟糕的回忆。  
特别是关于我童年时期的监护人—姨父和姨妈。  
加入黑暗帝国的那一年，我一时头脑发昏，决定开始所谓"无拘无束的自由新生活"，遂卷走两人三分之一的积蓄逃至夏威夷的檀香山享乐。后来我时不时为此懊悔，可是总没有胆量打电话道歉，更甭提回去见他俩了。  
直到五年前，经过长期的心理斗争，我怀着忐忑的心情返回底特律，准备还钱兼负荆请罪。  
然而，原本漂亮、精致的别墅早已物是人非、不复存在。  
我慌了，指着眼前的废墟冲附近的居民打听二名亲戚的下落。被我问的人先是千篇一律地摇头唏嘘，随后用类似播音员播报空难的语气告诉我：八个月前，穆哈诺夫和他妻子死于火灾，不知是自然还是人为的大火顺便也把家烧了个精光。  
此件事情的诡异之处在于，案发前一个礼拜，警方正对涉嫌贩卖人体器官、走私毒品及诱拐儿童的他们进行调查。  
头脑登时一片空白的我生怕受牵连，连这对夫妻的墓都未敢看，快速买好飞机票，当天下午就仓促离开了那处是非之地。

咳，不谈这档子破事啦，我们接着讲亚历山大那小子。他…其实是个挺实在的人，尽管不厚道。

"你好，我清楚你的目的，且已等候多时。"同照片比起来，亚历山大本人更瘦、更白，扎着赛西达那样的金灰色马尾辫，脸刮得很干净，目光非常锐利，身穿得体的格子衬衫坐于电脑桌前的旋转椅上，"要问什么快问，别客气。只要是我了解的…"  
什么意思？他怎么晓得我要来？  
"谁跟你说的？"  
"我不出卖任何人，尊敬的先生。若有人探究你的底细，我亦会替你保密。"  
嘿，真有他的呢！头一次碰到这么好玩的家伙！我立刻精神大振。  
既然如此不妨先陪他耍耍吧。  
匆忙催眠的话，会丧失不少乐趣的。  
"…那你倒是讲讲呀，我为何大半夜放弃睡眠跑来找你？"  
他不慌不忙地晃一晃鼠标，电脑显示器瞬间展示出雅虎兴趣讨论组"NP 4 EVER"的页面："因为我在这儿发布的一段视频。嗯，是的，我以前曾去莫斯科旅游，于当地一家销售限制级音像制品的路边小店买下三卷录像带，将其中较为精彩的内容剪辑后传到了我创建的这个小组。但我反复告诫过每位成员，禁止他们把那东西转帖到其它场合，看来纯属白费劲。"  
"三卷？内容全一样？"  
"不，但主角和配角们均未换，呵呵。"  
我追问音像店的名称与地址，他不回答，伸手捻搓食指和拇指，做起数钱的招牌动作。  
我大方地塞给他五十美圆。  
亚历山大仍不言语，歪着头一脸讽刺的表情，仿佛我是穷困潦倒的乞丐。  
于是我又添二百。  
"东北区十月革命大街七十七号。摩登东京。可我无法确定如今它是否已经倒闭或者搬迁。"他总算开口了。  
"录像呢？"  
"都多少年啦，带子早损坏了，幸亏之前我已将内容存储进硬盘。"  
"你拿什么保证你刚才提供的情况是真实可信的？"  
他放声大笑，竖起一根手指在我眼前摇摇："法官从不这样质问证人，先生。"  
简直是比克谢尼娅还难应付的老滑头！不过，不知何故，我倒一点儿不觉得他讨厌。  
"够啦！我要搜查。"  
征得他的允许后，详细检查了亚历山大的电脑，我确认他果然是艾玛所指的"亚当小男孩"，短片的上载记录也无误。  
在我的监督下他删除了硬盘中那堆有关你的污七八糟的文件，剩下的就是尽快落实他交代的事。  
"我可提前通知你哦，赛克斯，哼哼，如果我发现你编假话糊弄我，我定叫你求生不能、求死不得！"  
扔下这句恶狠狠的警告，正欲出门，我突然被他揪住。  
"喂！干嘛？"  
"你以为你问完就没事了？别急，带着这个，关键时刻会管用。"他微微一笑，往我的衣袋塞进一张纸条，"我的私密邮箱。"  
"我不明白…"我大惑不解地盯着他。  
"前些天我与俄罗斯联邦滨海边疆区公安局联系过，把我知道的向他们和盘托出，且提供了影像资料。这件事的详情虽没人肯告之我，可我有自己的猜测，我感觉，那里面多半有我的一份责任需要承担。假使你信任我，我愿意给予任何帮助。"

告别使人琢磨不透的亚历山大，我马不停蹄地赶往首都。果不其然，结果和我预料的差不离：十月革命大街许多年前就被政府改成了彼得洛维奇大街—天晓得打算纪念谁的，而位于该街七十七号的是一家银行。  
摩登东京音像店消失了，犹如我的姨父一家，无人对这个店铺有印象，似乎它根本不曾存在过。  
我抱着试试看的心态再度与杰克联系。  
这回他未像以往一般满口答应，而是考虑好一阵才谨慎地表示可以接下此任务，不过很难保证完成。  
—俄罗斯于我们而言是极不熟悉的区域，希望你能理解。订金暂时不必付，相对的，劳驾你也莫在时间上苛求。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	42. Debris 41 试探

**Debris.41 试探**

那之后的第三日下午，地场卫忽然打来电话，约我在他家—他不久前新搬进去的公寓—见面，却死活不说究竟是何等大事。我稀里糊涂地跑去，看见积达、亚美已先来了。不一会儿，古舒达也赶到。  
将大伙环视一圈，阿卫朝积达点点头："人都齐啦，开始吧。"  
"雅生、阿兔他们呢？"我问。  
"没邀请。今天讨论的内容我不希望太多人知晓。"他摆摆脑袋，"散会后，你们注意保密。"  
古舒达皱起眉："何事如此神秘？"  
"有关彼尔夫什柯，就是…符拉季连。咳咳，唔，事情…是这样的。"积达清清喉咙，舔舔嘴唇，取出腋下夹的牛皮纸档案袋，"我分别在符拉迪沃斯托克市医院和滨海边疆区公安局进行过深入的调查取证，根据我目前掌握的资料，初步结论是…符拉季连卷入了一桩，那个，集绑架、侮辱、故意杀人、性…暴力罪等等于一体的刑事案件，以…受害者的身份。"  
"哦？"我与你堂弟皆一愣。  
这金发小子一改平时干练沉稳的智者形象，不长的一段话讲得磕磕巴巴，双颊一阵红一阵绿一阵白，额头全是汗。  
"放口供吧，他俩听完估计便会明白。"亚美提醒他。  
于是，按她的吩咐，积达从袋内取出一支微型…不，不是手机，是录音笔。不知道他打哪儿弄到的。  
"尼涅尔·谢尔盖耶维奇·索洛维约夫，符拉季连的养母的独生子，主犯之一，目前已被逮捕归案。我趁夜黑风高悄悄潜入公安局，瞒过所有值班警员，把他提溜出来，问完话后又放回号子里了。"他一边摆弄笔，一边介绍。  
吱吱啦啦的噪声响过一段，里面即传出某个陌生的男音。  
"我跟你们说过无数次，这事真不赖我，是一名东方女巫委托我跟弟兄们干的呀！你们怎么就不相信我呢？那女巫矮矮胖胖的，三十岁上下，姓名不清楚。她告诉我，她丈夫被人杀害，她要报仇。拿了她的钱，我自然…"  
"总共多少钱？"  
积达的口吻颇似美国电视剧《黑暗的公正》里的法官尼克。  
"三千一百三十九美圆，她承诺事成后再给一万，然而没等收到，警察…"  
"不错，继续。她具体让您做什么？"  
"她叫我想办法绑架符拉季连，找些人来…侵犯他，折磨他，像对待女人一样，越残酷越好。并把整个过程拍下供她审查。若她不满意，就接着干一遍；若她满意，就用古代的尖桩刑处决他，尸体扔湖里，不捆石头，伪装成溺水身亡。"  
"就这些？"  
"哦，还要我们别给他喝水、吃东西，否则他一恢复体力便会逃。"  
"有几个人参与？"  
"…我、孔德拉季、朴哲旭，还有五个外国人。因为女巫称他们的国家与众不同，侵犯男人不算犯罪。但我可没碰他！"  
安拉啊！这是实况录像，不是演戏？你是被迫，不是自愿！？  
"见鬼的刑法！可您为何认定她是女巫？"  
"她的本领很强啊，和您差不多，弯曲汤勺、穿墙、飞、瞬间移动，均不在话下。刚拉朴入伙之际，他坚决不同意，甚至吵着要报警。女巫强行将他拽进一个小房间，关门嘀咕了十分钟左右，再出来时，他居然爽快地答应啦。"  
"如果看到该女巫的照片，您能否认出她？"  
"不一定。她很少和我们见面，见的时候她都戴墨镜、围巾、口罩、帽子，穿宽大的风衣，捂得严严实实。"  
"你怎么晓得她是东方人？"  
"我长着眼珠呐，能瞧出她是黄肤黑发，她不懂俄语，英语又有很怪的口音，肯定不是联邦公民。"  
"那你们一般通过什么联络？手机？互联网？电话？或者别的？"  
"手机。拨打她的号码，响二声，挂断；再响八声，挂断。然后等她回拨对暗号。"  
"说暗号！"  
"呃，富士山收回…北方四岛。"  
我傻呆呆地坐在那里，手指不住地轻轻哆嗦，抽羊羔疯似的，口干舌燥、浑身发冷，好像有人将一大筒冰水冲着我当头浇下。  
旁边的古舒达，面孔铁青，脸上的肌肉不易觉察地抽搐着，着实有些恐怖。  
水野亚美趴于椅背，眉毛以下的部位深埋进胳膊肘，我偷瞄了好几回都看不到她的神态。  
"你们拍下的视频藏在何处？"  
"女巫那里。"  
"没留备份什么的吗？"  
"她不准，我们哪个敢违抗命令啊！"  
"是否一次通过？"  
"不，可麻烦透啦！起初，她认为我们给符拉季连造成的痛苦不够显著，孔德拉季就琢磨了若干整人的新花样；接着，她又觉得符拉季连的表情不够饥渴淫荡，我只好问妻子要来一堆进口的催情药…最后终于令挑剔的女巫基本满意，真不容易。"  
"到此为止吧。"阿卫抬手一挥，指示道，"现在讲一讲针对女巫身份的分析结果。"  
积达乖乖关掉录音。  
"综合方才诸位听过的线索，女巫…有百分之八…不，九十的可能是…朴木麻里惠。"  
搞什么鬼呢？积达今天莫非吃错药了？怎么老是吞吞吐吐的？  
"未必。天知道他手里攥着多少条人命？不能排除其中某个受害者的亲属也拥有超能力的情形。"你堂弟冷静地打着官腔。  
推推镜片，亚美不失时机地接岔："因此我们需要确凿的证据，需要你的协助。"  
"你们…预备怎么样？"我明显可以感受到他极力试图掩饰的紧张。  
"通过尼涅尔设个局，以检测朴木夫人是否清白。你或许要问我，为何我们非得插手他俩的私人恩怨，那么，我告诉你，圣启，这并非仅仅是私事。虽然接触的时间尚短，不过就我对麻里惠及其的前生—图书馆管理员荷米丽安的了解，"卫幽深的黑瞳犹如锋锐的、能洞穿人心的激光般炯炯有神地盯着古舒达的灰眸，"她独自实施此计划的可能性非常小，她的背后应当还有另一双手。我和亚美、积达都注意到，彼尔夫什柯出事前后，曾多次向我发送警告。我们三人一致认为，这个细节特别关键。"  
考虑良久，古舒达不太自在地表示赞成。  
是呀，假使他坚信他的免费小保姆是无辜的，他就没有理由不支持主人的计划；而倘若他也怀疑她，就更加不该反对。

当晚九点整，行动正式拉开序幕，我们兵分三路：我、地场卫、水野亚美坐镇司令室指挥；积达负责下饵；古舒达负责试探。  
记得你安在阿卫家的窃听器吗？  
酷爱捣鼓电子设备的积达将它重新改造一番，调整了发射频率和覆盖范围，嘱咐古舒达偷偷粘到麻里惠的手机的后盖内。  
亚美屏住呼吸，拉出老式收音机的天线，聚精会神地转动着旋钮。  
"呜呜…哇哇哇…"  
"乖，阿仁不哭，妈妈洗完碗就来陪你玩，好不好？"  
"哇呜呜…"  
"宝贝听话，吃个饼干，喏！"  
是麻里惠与她儿子。听得挺清楚的。  
天才少女立刻欣喜地欢呼："找着喽！果真是这个位置。"  
我随即给积达发短信。  
—就绪。  
少顷，手机铃声骤然鸣叫两次，尔后迅速断掉。  
她没接。  
接下去又响了八声。  
她仍不予理睬。  
"您的电话！嗨，夫人！为什么没反应？"似乎是从别的屋传出古舒达的问话，"何人打的？"  
"…唔，不知道。它自动挂了，号码不认识。是谁弄错了吧。"  
"嗯。"他没有深究，当然，这是我们事先设计好的，"待会儿我得回课里处理些文件，至少得半个多小时，你们母子俩在家安全吗？要不然…喊真琴她们过来？不过最近恰逢学期单元测试，恐怕小姑娘们…"  
"没事！没事！不要耽误孩子们的功课！我一个人能行！你安心去吧，别太牵挂，免得影响工作。"  
迫不及待的语气。欲盖弥彰、昭然若揭，连我都能够察觉。  
十点二十五分，古舒达按计划离开他的公寓。  
收音机静默约七分钟后，又一次接到了窃听器传送的新信号。  
"富士山？"朴木麻里惠的声音。  
"收回北方四岛。"尼涅尔的声音。  
阿卫将电脑的录音软件开启。  
"蠢货！不是交代过没事不许找我嘛。怎么违反？"  
"我最近被警察们撵得走投无路了…"  
"你活该！那么多人居然弄不死一个半残废的符拉季连，简直是一群饭桶！亏你当初向我赌咒发誓保证绝对万无一失！"  
跟一直苦心经营的贤妻良母形象截然相反，她凶神恶煞的一面表露无疑。  
"但无论如何我们确实依照你的安排狠狠收拾过他，也算替你出了气，对吧？"  
"难道你是白干的吗？哼，三千多美金喂狗啦？至于那一万，我讲的是事情办妥以后，我要你杀的人都没死掉，你凭什么来讨酬劳？！荒唐！我不问你要预付款，已经够仁慈了，莫得寸进尺！再骚扰我，我就叫你从这世界上消失！"  
"夫人，不可以…"  
"嘟…嘟…嘟…嘟…嘟…"  
看样子她单方面结束了通话。  
"…蛇蝎心肠的女人！王八蛋！我受够啦！"听到此处，一直克制着脾气的我终于按捺不住，大喝一声，拍案而起，"我要整死她！我要扒她的皮，把她碎尸万段！我要拧下她的脑袋，令她永远没法装回去！"  
地场卫见状，赶紧扑过来，一把抱住我："别犯傻！冷静，现在不是任性的时候，正人！"  
"放开，该死的！不揍扁她，我就不姓三条院…不，穆哈诺夫！"我犹如暴怒的雄狮一样吼叫咆哮，乱踢乱打。  
然而不管我怎么折腾，横竖就是挣脱不出。我头一次发现貌似文弱的王储竟这样有力。  
"莫感情用事！等情况彻底调查清楚，我必定会给你们一个满意的交代，瞧在黄金帝国的份上，请相信我！"  
"快住手！我们自己人可不要起内讧呀。拜托！"亚美焦急地大喊。  
"安狄美奥，你如果再不放开，我…连你一起收拾！"  
"作为你的主人，我不得不对你的行为负责任，不允许你跑到古舒达和荷米丽安的住处丢人现眼！"  
"…我…非去不可！"  
"你不能去！"  
"我偏去，坏蛋！你少干涉我的自由！我又不欠你…哎哟！"  
忙于同阿卫斗嘴的我突然觉得头顶一阵钝痛，视线一花，以后脑勺着地的狼狈方式噗通一声仰面摔倒。  
亚美端着一个很有分量的大咖啡壶，站在我身后。  
这一下真厉害，虽未流血，也砸得我两眼直冒金星，耳朵轰隆响，半天坐不起来。  
"我是不是…太…太重了？"她不大有把握地问道。  
"不，没关系。"卫整理着被我扯皱的衣衫，"这才能使他好好清醒清醒。你明天得早起，先回家吧，余下的事情由我们做。"

她离去不久，积达归来。他拿出数据线，把手机连上电脑。"内容相同的两段录音可以作为双保险。"他解释说。  
"你们…接下去怎么办啊？"  
捂住与咖啡壶亲密接触过的部位，我哼哼唧唧地起身。方才的混战弄得我筋疲力竭，连生气的劲都没了。  
积达不解地瞅着我："你病啦？头痛？"  
"他企图去找麻里惠寻仇，我和亚美为阻拦他，无奈敲了他的天灵盖。"阿卫替我回答。  
我朝他翻翻白眼。  
"哈，真精彩！有趣！可惜我错过了一场好戏呢。"积达全然不顾我的郁闷，笑嘻嘻地评价，"不要紧，皮都没破。"  
我正欲教训这讨厌的小子几句，收音机冷不丁又传出话音。  
"公主？喂，公主？"先是麻里惠。  
"讲话啊。"然后…好熟悉的女声！是谁？  
"…我知道不应该打搅您，但…抱歉…尼涅尔老是打电话烦我，还有上次险些被绑架的事，我…怕。"  
"丢到黑名单。至于符拉季连，既然都让众月球丫头收拾了，哼，谅他短期内不敢再造次。你不用担忧。"  
贝尔？总算听出名堂的我和另二人不约而同地喊道："是贝尔！是贝尔！"  
"可一想到他依旧活着，我便心里毛毛的…我一个丧偶的寡妇，如果日后…"  
"当时拍下的视频，你藏妥了吗？记住，这是你的护身符！有它在，符拉季连断不敢对你轻举妄动。行啦，我很忙，再见吧。"  
"那…嗯，唔，再见…公主殿下…"  
"这可纯粹是她自投罗网！太棒了，刚刚我还发愁没证据哩！"我把牙齿咬得格格响，"那疯婆子死定喽！"  
"证据收集得差不多了。英明，要圣启来这儿一趟吧。"卫吩咐积达。  
我顿时两眼一亮，兴奋起来，追问道："摊牌？"  
"对的。不过，拿拉达，我严正警告你，若是你再感情用事地胡闹，今后的行动就不必参加啦。"  
"啊、啊…遵命！"  
答应的同时，我不服气地撇撇嘴。  
哼，也罢，忍着就忍着呗，既然主人已许了愿，我何不乐观其成？瞧瞧他究竟怎么跟我交代。顺带，还能欣赏一下古舒达的窘态。

话说回来，你这位堂弟当时表现得可谓是极其镇定，镇定得不可思议。我们给他回放麻里惠和尼涅尔的通话，他绷着一张扑克脸一言不发；我们又给他回放麻里惠和贝尔的通话，他依然一言不发，仿佛在玩木头人的游戏。  
"你这家伙到底什么态度啊？喂！"我忍不住对准他的耳朵大嚷。  
"…别吵！我又没聋。"他斜我一眼，随后将脸转向卫，"彼尔夫什柯…他情况如何？会…留下后遗症吗？"  
积达叹息一声："会。留不下才叫奇怪呢！唉…"  
我立即慌了，起身推开座椅，一个箭步冲上前，抓住他的肩膀拼命摇晃："什么？！那他会怎样？英明，你快告诉我呀！"  
他阴郁地推开我，打电脑桌下的抽屉内找到装过录音笔的那个档案袋，从中取出一小摞文档，递给我。  
"这是？"  
"医院的诊断报告。当然，是复印的。自己瞧吧，你还可以充当圣启的翻译官。"  
俄罗斯人写的书面材料，却充斥着大量英文甚至是拉丁文的专用医学名词，根本是故意卖弄学识嘛。好在每个这样的单词下方均标有通俗易懂的日文注释。漂亮工整的笔迹，一望便知是优等生水野亚美的杰作。  
—全身多处软组织挫伤，大面积皮下渗血及肿胀，肺、肾、心脏等多个器官淤血并出现衰竭。诊断结果：挤压综合症。  
—颅骨未见骨折，腰穿正常，脑电图正常，脑脊液无红细胞，头晕、呕吐明显。诊断结果：脑震荡。警惕迟发性颅内病变。  
—肛门部出血、疼痛剧烈，肛门及其周围组织裂伤，感染很严重。诊断结果：肛管损伤、括约肌断裂、直肠撕裂伤。  
我完全被这一串骇人听闻的文字吓懵了，浑身发抖，干张着嘴出不了声，直到古舒达由我手里抽走那些纸。  
"幸亏手术十分成功，否则他下半辈子就得靠肚皮上插一根导管生活。"积达补充，"昨天他醒过一次，护士们张罗着为他换药的时候。分明难受得死去活来，还不愿意吭气，背着人使劲用指头抠铁床沿止疼，把指甲都弄断啦。"  
我们谁也没有再讲话。司令室的气氛忽然变得格外压抑深沉。  
过了一会儿，古舒达率先打破沉寂："这件事…可否让我来处理？我…决不会袒护任何一方…"  
"那么，你想如何处理？"阿卫反问。  
"先同麻里惠谈谈，再找彼尔夫什柯谈谈。总之争取大事化小，小事化无。毕竟，这种事一个巴掌拍不响，双方均有责任。"  
积达扬眉："…只是谈谈？"  
"不然怎么样？难道要宰掉她不成？她也是受害者啊！"古舒达显得有些恼怒，"我承认，她确有不妥之处，可你敢说那位男爵先生就没一点错？倘若不是他非法入室且误杀朴木泰佑，根本不可能落到今日的下场！哼。"  
"都少讲几句吧，够了。这次的任务暂告一段落，你们可以回家，明天下午再集合。我会通知阿兔她们也到场。"  
卫无奈地摁着太阳穴。  
"干什么？"  
"我想，既然要谈话，为何不公开呢？到时候你莫忘了带她来，圣启。大伙一起推心置腹地跟她聊，效果估计更好。"  
"行！但是我很不放心这个家伙。"积达指着我的鼻尖。  
"你能自始至终保持绅士风度，是不是，正人？"地场卫对我微微一笑。  
我不好意思驳他的面子，别别扭扭地应付道："是啊，是啊…"  
尽管实际上没做到，但也不是无法理解，我并非故意食言而肥。你要知道，我作为一名男人，血气方刚的堂堂男子汉，有七情六欲的普通凡人，又不是神，碰见这档子伤风败俗的破事，如果还能沉得住气，不温不火、无动于衷，简直难以想象。

~Oo*oO~

…嗯，是的，五个亚洲人。我对他们的印象挺深，都像是孩子，动作都很生涩，甚至有时会露出茫然不知所措的神情。在此之前，不要说男性，他们怕是连女性也未摸过吧？那件荒诞的事将带给这帮人什么样的影响？能毁掉他们的一生吗？  
我不清楚。我只晓得，廖瓦告诉我，每个人得到的报酬不过区区三百美圆。  
这些钱能够用来做什么？  
假若折合成他们国家的货币，三百美圆可以买六十张故宫博物院的门票，或一台微波炉，或一套高档西装。原来我就值这个数。


	43. Debris 42 在病房

**Debris.42 在病房**

我去看过你，符拉季连。第二天一大早，我就来到医院，进入加护病房，支开护士，关住门，走到你的床前坐下。  
房间布置得很不错，整洁雅致、一尘不染，窗台上的彩绘陶瓷花瓶中还插着几枝含苞欲放的紫罗兰。

你仍未苏醒，可睡得并不安稳。你眉头紧锁，时而发出一两声呻吟，嘴里喃喃地不知嘟囔什么，我再如何凑近也听不清楚。  
跟前年我俩重逢的时候比，你明显瘦多了。  
你的面孔依旧是一如既往地白里透青，甚至有些发灰，恰似长芽的马铃薯。  
我握着你的左手，发现除小拇指外，其余手指的指尖皆裹有一圈厚厚的纱布，正打着吊针的右手也是如此。  
积达讲的是实情吗？  
为什么你不肯把你的痛苦告知那些愚笨的护士？她们给你换药之际为什么蠢到不懂得用麻醉剂？  
我忽然觉得胸口非常难受，像塞着一团浓痰，既咳不出，又吞不下。  
俗话说，十指连心呀！一个成年人能够疼到什么程度，才会硬生生地将自己的指甲都折断？  
如鸟儿啄食般，我情不自禁地吮吸亲吻着你的手背，于白皙的肌肤与纤长的浅色汗毛间留下一道道濡湿的印记。

~Oo*oO~

改装窃听器的事我亦听阿卫谈过。很高兴那件小玩意在你们手中能派上用场。它是伊斯克拉送我的。当初我没别的意思，通过黑水晶球看到你们的那一刻起，我便特别期盼与大家见面，相信我，这不仅因为梦幻银水晶。  
然而单凭我一人的力量，恐不易办成，因此，我唯有寄希望予伊斯克拉。  
我以为，我完全有本事在利用她提供的技术及资金找到你们的同时，又不让她获悉你们的行踪。  
但落得如此结果也是我始料未及的。  
这回真的玩过火了。事实证明，我太自信，太不知天高地厚，不仅高估了自己的能耐，亦低估了伊斯克拉的智商。

我害怕啊，阿卜杜拉，我怕极了。尽管此后我用尽一切办法去弥补我的过失，可恐惧依旧犹如达摩克利斯之剑高悬于我的头顶。  
我没有多么远大的志向，也并非野心勃勃之人，之所以跟着她混，不过是想生活得更好一些。  
但是如果因此损害安狄美奥王储的切身利益，甚至威胁到他和倩尼迪公主乃至更多同伴的性命，我又有何颜面苟且偷生？  
前世，由于我的无能，黄金帝国边防部队全军覆没，月光要塞沦陷。  
十年前，同样由于我的狂妄和懦弱，将无数鲜活的生命及幸福的家庭葬送。  
这些纵然全不是我的本意，然而谁都明白我难逃干系。  
我已经受够了，我绝不允许类似的情况继续发生！没错，我是胆小鬼，我自私，我胆怯，我没有勇气承担任何责任。所以，我不愿余生永远忍受良心的谴责，不想一辈子背负着沉甸甸的道德十字架，至死也无法解脱。因此我感到，我必须再做点什么。


	44. Debris 43 往事

**Debris.43 往事**

"我有什么错？杀人偿命，天经地义！他害死我的丈夫，败坏我的名誉，逼得我们母子有家不能归，难道不该受一点点惩罚？"  
刚落脚，我就听见了朴木麻里惠的哭叫。  
她抱着真琴，一把鼻涕一把泪的抹得满脸脏兮兮，活像一只大花猫。  
除露娜和亚提密斯，所有人均已到场。  
"是你男人先动粗的！那一刀扎得多深哟，又快又狠，离心脏仅咫尺之遥…彼尔夫什柯大人是正当防卫！"  
苜蓿也在？真是稀客呢。  
麻里惠反唇相讥："半夜闯入私人住宅防卫？您不认为可笑吗？"  
"据说泰佑会武术？"月野兔插嘴。  
"嗯！"小寡妇骄傲地昂起头，"他是跆拳道黑带四段，柔道七段，且精通中国功夫。"  
"诸位，别跑题。细枝末节的东西待会儿再讨论。荷米丽安，能不能请您详细讲讲同贝尔接触的过程？"  
阿卫敲敲桌子。  
她转过身深情凝望着古舒达，直到后者递来鼓励的目光，才朝卫点点头。  
她说，她是搬进木野家不久后碰见贝尔的。当时，她正领着儿子在一之桥公园玩，贝尔主动走过来冲二人打了招呼。  
管理图书的高级宫女，常去看书的帝国公主，彼此都认识。  
熟人相见自然有扯不完的话题。出于可以理解的缘故，没聊几句，心情抑郁的她就将自己的不幸向公主和盘托出，顺带对我们不作为的态度表示抱怨。贝尔闻言，义愤填膺，当即宣称要不惜一切代价无偿帮孤儿寡母报这血海深仇。  
"于是…复仇计划是谁制定的？"我质问道。  
她打了个寒颤，连连摆手："不是我！不是！上月中旬公主邀我出来，告诉我，她已设计好报复的方案，接着带我至一间不知位于什么地方的廉租房里，让我看那段…呃，视频录像，问我要不要以这个为蓝本整他。我…没有理由不同意呀！然后，她将尼涅尔等人引荐给我，重金诱惑之下，他们表示愿意接受我俩的委托。再后来…你们都知道了。"  
"你为何如此信任贝尔？你不晓得她是毁灭金色王朝及美莉亚姆的罪魁祸首吗？"阿丽问道。  
"是的。叛军围攻皇宫前夕，雅雷史安发生过一场小范围的地震。"古舒达代为回答，"阿卫、雅生、英明和正人，你们都记得吧？凑巧荷米丽安那时候在图书馆值班，地动山摇之际，倒塌的书架将她砸死。所以，贝尔叛乱的事她确不知情。"  
朴木太太慌忙点头。  
"嗯、嗯！昨夜佐藤先生讲起，我才明白真相。你们放心，我听先生的，既然他说她不是好人，我再不搭理她就是了。"  
爱野美奈子醋味十足地冲她挤眉弄眼："哟，你倒怪忠诚的哩！为什么呀？"  
不错，我也奇怪。这女人似乎对古舒达格外在意。  
"因为他是我的救命恩人，前生的。如果不是古舒达，我根本活不过二十岁，更入不了宫，或许连转世再生的福分都没有。"

随后，她满怀感激地为我们讲述那个所谓的英雄救美的传奇。我相信，这故事于你而言并不陌生，你了解的，远比她知道的要多。  
不过我还是想给你转述一番，让你听听她自己对此事的看法。  
新海町镇有个自古传下来的陋习：男女订婚后，若没圆房未婚夫即亡故，未婚妻就得给他陪葬，有先弄死再放棺材内合葬的，也有活着就装棺材里下葬的，叫阴婚。当然，女方如不愿意，可解除婚约，但要这样，就得把礼金退给男方。  
假如是一般人，退就退了，毕竟命比钱金贵。  
然而麻里惠—不，那会儿她叫真裕佳—的继父正官司缠身，急需一大笔钱来贿赂审理此案的相关官员。最奇特的是真裕佳和她亲妈都觉得她的命不及这位大富商的值钱，于是十九岁的无辜少女饮下迷魂药，被塞进棺材。  
但是在棺材被运往墓地的途中，你的堂哥带领大批兵马从天而降，拦住送葬队伍，一刀劈开棺材，抱出姑娘。  
这时可怜的真裕佳已因缺氧而昏迷，濒临死亡。古舒达立刻为她进行心脏按摩和人工呼吸，成功挽回了她的生命。

真琴听罢，不禁赞叹道："哇！好美，好罗曼蒂克耶！你十九岁的话…喔，圣启才十四岁？那么小就带兵啦？了不起呀！"  
"不大可能吧？哪有不足十六岁就当军官的？"积达提出质疑。  
"不一定啊，没准是随从之类的。"赛西达坏笑着冲地古舒达扮个鬼脸，"想不到你这家伙还有如此艳遇，嘻嘻！"  
古舒达的态度则十分蹊跷，支支吾吾半天，居然尴尬地说他根本不记得发生过那回事。  
麻里惠不仅没有生气，反倒宽厚地主动替他开脱："无所谓，我又不是大人物，再者事情已过去那样久，遗忘挺正常的。"

"呃…行了，先不提这个，我们回归正题吧。那么，朴木夫人，"古舒达拢拢耳旁的头发，"他们应你的要求拍的录像在何处？"  
"…我不能透露。"她垂下头，咬着嘴唇嗫嚅道。  
我登时大为光火，举起双拳在她面前挥舞："朴木麻里惠！你是不是活腻味啦？"  
她怪叫一声，缩进真琴怀中。  
"正人，你又犯毛病了！再胡来我就把你丢出司令室！"地场卫一巴掌格挡开我的手，还训斥我。  
"不怪我，是麻里惠欺人太甚！"我委屈地嚷。  
"我有苦衷。录像…是我的保护伞，若被拿走，以后彼尔夫什柯要来威胁、报复，阿仁跟我怎么办？"  
"你这蠢女人简直没脑子！他如今病得只剩半条命，哪里有力气找你！？"  
"但他又没死，以后他一康复，准会加倍折磨我们母子！呜呜…到时候谁来保护我们？"麻里惠擦擦眼泪，可怜巴巴地瞅着古舒达，"大人！恩人！我俩就指望您了！视频可以给您，不过请您务必保护我们的安全，拜托！"  
哼哼，转变得真够快。  
"不必这样客气，我会的…"  
古舒达的话音未落，她突然双膝跪地，深深地行了个大礼："谢谢！您的大恩大德，小女子我感激涕零、没齿难忘！"

你猜麻里惠将那东西藏什么地方啦？嘿嘿，就在朴木仁的童床里。指头大小的U盘，塞于被褥下面，保密措施真是煞费苦心啊。  
狡诈的女人，亏她想得出来，也不怕硌着自个儿的娃娃。  
不过，我们虽格式化了这块U盘，却没人能保证，她是不是狡兔三窟，会不会在我们不知道的某处还留有不止一个的备份。

~Oo*oO~

贿赂相关官员？哦，这可不是个好主意。新海町镇商人茂藤治非法倒买倒卖私盐一案的主审官是我的姑父鲍尔沙克。自五岁起，我便离开父亲跟他住，先做了九年的随仆，又做了两年的侍从，对他的性格了如指掌。  
鲍尔沙克其人是典型的榆木疙瘩，花岗岩脑袋，连血液都僵化了。打算以金钱收买他的人，结局通常很悲惨。  
顺便一提，艾格特家送的彩礼实在寒酸无比，仅仅三克黄金、五克白银、不足两米的红绸缎，外加一小盒粗制滥造的廉价首饰。即使是见钱眼开的贪官污吏，也不会看上这点蝇头小利，麻里惠—真裕佳若为此丢掉性命，还真挺不值得。


	45. Debris 44 药

**Debris.44 药**

对啦，谈到催情药，我忽然想起一件特别好玩的事…啊，不、不，别误会，不是你，是关于积达和克谢尼娅的。  
要我讲讲吗？  
你不吱声，那就是默许喽，对吧？  
不过我曾答应他，绝对不把这事告诉第三个人，所以你可不要出卖我，千万别乱八卦。否则我会被他追杀的，嘻嘻。

事情的起因呢，是积达神神秘秘地拿来一个纸包，拜托我鉴定。我打开一瞧，原来是七、八粒与弹子跳棋差不多大小的透明圆球，色泽鲜艳、五彩缤纷，捏着柔软而富有弹性，闻着有一股淡淡的柠檬香味。  
抓在手中左看看右看看，就是瞧不出名堂，我好奇地问："什么呀？"  
"废话。倘若我晓得，何必请教你？"他斜我一眼。  
"喂！兄弟，这是求人的态度吗？至少得说清楚在哪里弄的。不然我怎么帮你？"  
"…克谢尼娅，不对，应该是符拉季连家。"  
你的名字令我不由地一愣："啊？为什么？你干嘛去那地方呀？"  
他拧拧眉，转转蓝眼珠，忽而瞟向窗外，忽而注视地板…总之磨蹭好半天，最后总算像下了很大决心似的开始陈述。

常言道，物以类聚，人以群分。对催眠天然免疫的克谢尼娅的丈夫，居然也拥有与其相同的特殊体质。  
而我们机灵的积达有样学样，按你绑架麻里惠的方法依葫芦画瓢，偷了一辆高尔基牌的吨半卡车，准备劫持尼涅尔。然而当他趁着夜色用念力将公安局内的一干人通通送去梦乡时，却发觉那小子并未如常人般沉沉入睡。  
不管那么多，先离开再说。把堵住嘴蒙着眼的尼涅尔五花大绑丢进车斗，开出一段路，确认没有尾巴后，刹住车。  
撕掉封口的膏药，打量着这个污点证人，积达一筹莫展。  
不过就在他急得抓耳挠腮之际，尼涅尔却大言不惭地抢先一步提出自己的条件。  
"你是符拉季连聘的私家侦探吧？打算绕开警方独立调查？有前途！好吧，只有你答应我的要求，我定然全力配合你，如何？"  
"…你讲。"  
尼涅尔的条件倒不复杂，一是要问完话后放他走，二是要问话前给他搞些大麻吸着过过瘾。  
"我从不碰这玩意，不知怎么弄到。"  
"容易。你上海燕小区7号楼的305房找一个叫克谢尼娅的丫头，她是我老婆。你问她要，说是我派你来取货的就可以了。"

"我敲开门，挑明来意，她表现得格外热情，立即请我进屋，为我张罗咖啡和糖果，然后翻箱倒柜地寻大麻。"  
"你吃没吃她提供的食品？"  
"开始我不太想，后来等得实在无聊，我就吃了几块刚刚你看过的那种东西，据她讲是布丁球。结果…"  
"结果，你头一晕，眼一黑，就什么也不晓得啦？"  
积达的脸唰地变红了："不是！只不过我…有比较怪异的感觉。大概五分钟后，我…先是感到浑身发烫，皮肤…像着了火，燥热。慢慢的，呼吸越发急促，心跳得特别快，不知不觉连那部位都变硬…"  
"春药啊。笨蛋！"我使劲一拍他的脑门，"老大不小的人，怎么没有半点防范意识？幸亏你不是女的，不然早毁喽。"

放荡的克谢尼娅在积达面红耳赤、坐立不安的时候走到他身边，以极具挑逗性的动作慢条斯理地一件件剥去自个儿的衣衫。  
积达手足无措地望着她，脑海中展开激烈的思想斗争。接受？抗拒？这是个问题。  
女孩亲昵地抚摩他的双颊，于耳旁轻轻吹气："多俊俏的小伙子！我们来玩个刺激的游戏吧？"  
他软弱无力地摇头。  
但年轻而充满活力的异性胴体散发的荷尔蒙不断诱惑积达的感官。  
"你是初次？没经验不要紧，我会耐心引导你的，呵呵…我的小羔羊。"克谢尼娅并没有因此停下来，她瘦长的手指用恰到好处的力道掠过积达的下巴、脖子、胸脯，点燃一串串欲望的火苗，逐步瓦解着他的意志。  
"别…别这样，夫人，我不能…哦…天哪…"  
"不必怕，我又不是处女，呵呵。"  
她哈哈一笑，毫不害臊地拉开积达的裤子拉链。  
他从喉咙深处吐出无声地叹息。  
丰润饱满的红唇霸道地伸过去堵住一大堆试图拒绝的话语。  
于是，什么道德、理智、操守等，尽数丢盔弃甲、溃不成军，本能的冲动被激发，放弃了一切的积达沉沦于爱欲的漩涡无力自拔。

"完事后，我向她讨要大麻，她居然把这东西藏在…文胸的暗袋内。那时，我已察觉所谓的布丁球有问题，便偷拿了几枚。"  
"接下来呢？"  
"尼涅尔就抽上大麻啦。当然，我信守诺言，真的曾将他放掉。然而他太背运，不久即被警察抓回。那可不是我的错。"

怪不得！我现在全懂了，为什么他汇报情况的时候吞吞吐吐、词不达意，为什么他的神色闪烁不定…哈哈哈、哈、哈哈哈哈…这种外表禁欲的乖宝宝竟也…嘿嘿…哇哈哈…嘻嘻、呵呵呵！  
我不禁放肆地迎着积达要吃人似的目光捧着肚皮哈哈大笑，笑得前仰后合，连眼泪都出来了，于他的再三抗议下好容易才止住。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	46. Debris 45 棋子

**Debris.45 棋子**

呃，现在我们继续谈麻里惠的事吧。嗯，我的意思是，我揍了她，在皇冠游乐厅的秘密司令室，在阿卫宣布对她的处理决定—由真琴、古舒达轮番进行二十四小时不间断监视以观后效—的时候，在全体同伴的面前。  
我并非控制不住自己的脾气，而是根本没想控制。  
这是我生平首次打女人。  
当我还很小时，长辈们就告诫我，男子汉不应当欺负女人。所以尽管我喜欢打架，却没有伤过任何一位异性。  
但因为你，我终于破了例。我不后悔。  
当时，我以迅雷不及掩耳之势帅气地冲上前揪着麻里惠的衣领，把她捞过来，对准那张饼子脸左右开弓，分别重赏两耳光。  
我不会给地场卫第二次制止我的机会。随他们怎么想，反正在我看来，若再不出手，我就不配做人。  
朴木麻里惠一下子趴跪于地板。  
"三条院先生！"揉着高高肿起的腮帮，双目含泪，她整个一受婆家虐待的小媳妇样，"我何错之有？干嘛打我？"  
"你自己心里清楚，哼！"  
"不懂。"  
"…好，那么我就教训到你肯认错为止！"  
懒得多啰嗦，我一不做二不休，抬脚用皮鞋连续猛踹她的腹部。  
麻里惠拼命地翻滚、躲闪，不断发出杀猪一般的嚎叫。  
"哎呀呀…不！不要！哇！救我！"  
简直吵死了！  
我欺负你的时候，你从不吭气，不问、更不辩解，哪怕被上也极少呻吟。她怎么就不能同你一样安静、温顺、识时务？  
她越嚷嚷，我的怒火越旺，下手也不可避免地越重。  
直到大家仗着人多势众一拥而上，有的拽胳膊，有的搂腿，有的抱腰，有的按肩膀，强行将我自她身边拉开。

"别拦着我！符拉季连被她害得这么惨，我非替他报仇不可！我要让这个脑袋进水的悍妇生活不能自理！"我喘着粗气又骂又跳。  
木野真琴好心地扶起麻里惠，搂着她轻声安慰。  
古舒达则为她辩护："策划者是贝尔，实施者是尼涅尔及其帮凶，关朴木夫人什么事？要报复也得找准对象啊！"  
"她没直接参与，可这也无法改变她是罪魁祸首的本质！你少偏袒她！"我声嘶力竭地叫，差点把唾沫星子喷进古舒达的鼻孔，"你探望过你的堂哥吗？如果我往你的尿道内插牙签，注射成分不明的液体，并用刀片在那儿乱划几下，你有何感觉？"  
"我会抽空去看他的。若治疗缺钱…"  
"别提钱！要钱有什么用？我送你一百亿美圆，请你医好他，你办得到吗！？"  
"我感到遗憾。不过事已至此，我们不应当…"  
"倘若我先拣些有棱角的碎石块塞你的屁股里，再干你，你觉得怎么样？假如我凌辱你的同时拍下视频四处散布，让你众叛亲离、身败名裂，并且被最好的朋友误解、伤害，你会是什么心情？回答我，你这包庇犯！"  
他张张嘴，欲言又止。  
"…你哭了。"阿卫一面提醒，一面体贴地掏出手帕擦拭我的眼角。  
咦？我吃惊地瞪着他，想否认，可湿乎乎的水迹是铁一般的证据。  
太丢脸啦！  
堂堂的七尺男儿，顶天立地，竟跟小丫头似的在大庭广众之下…安拉啊！我羞愧地真想找个地缝钻进去。  
我已多久没有哭过？八年？  
对，爸爸下葬的那一天，我痛哭了整整四小时。此后，就再没为任何事掉过一滴泪。  
阿卫冲仍死死按住我的赛西达、积达等人吩咐道："放了他。"  
他们对视片刻，迟疑着把我松开。  
随后当我试图又一次扑向麻里惠并准备撕碎她时，卫亲切地搂住我的肩。  
"镇静，莫中计。"  
"中什么计？"  
"你的头脑那么好，证券投资从不亏本，就没察觉这一切都是贝尔在挑拨离间吗？起先她利用彼尔夫什柯，接着利用荷米丽安，现在又打算利用你！正人，你千万别被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，丧失应有的判断力，心甘情愿地给人当棋子。"  
利用？棋子？我一时间反应不过来。  
"对。"亚美表示赞同，"大敌当前，团结最重要。有什么恩怨，消灭美达利一伙后再解决也不迟嘛。"  
"卫分析得挺靠谱呢。正人，你认真想想。"阿兔夫唱妇随。  
积达以极度鄙视的眼神瞅着我："枉然。这小子是头犟驴，不到黄河心不死，除非撞得头破血流，否则很难吸取教训。"

…  
你们敢小瞧我？！哼，我才不要做任人摆布的傻瓜棋子！  
看我的！  
短短几分钟的思考虽然不能令我完全理解他们的意图，不过反正，既然已经得知贝尔的目的是拿麻里惠报复你的事件做幌子，在我与其他同伴之间制造矛盾，企图瓦解我们的队伍，那我不叫她得逞不就完了？  
"朴木麻里惠，看在王子、倩尼迪公主及大家的份儿上，本大爷这回可以饶你。但东方有一句谚语，君子报仇，十年不晚。迟早我还会找机会收拾你，连本带利一起算总账，你…你给我记住！"一字一顿地发出这段威胁之后，我拂袖而去。

~Oo*oO~

古舒达的确曾经去符拉迪沃斯托克市医院看我，在朴木麻里惠被你揍了之后。那日夜晚，我刚结束血液透析，卧于病床休息。  
他是用瞬间移动进来的。  
刚毅硬朗仿佛古希腊雕塑的面部轮廓、黝黑的皮肤、飘逸的银白色长发、淡灰的瞳…即使身着便装，我也不会认错。  
"您好，古舒达。"  
我非常不舒服，眩晕、瘙痒、嘴唇发麻。但出于礼貌，还是微笑着以金色王朝时代的通用语主动打了招呼。  
"…唔，彼尔夫什柯，您好。"他笑笑，坐到我的床沿，表情稍显僵硬，"我有事情跟您谈。"  
"哦。"  
他言简意赅地将你们调查荷米丽安—麻里惠的全过程描述一番，然后，不动声色地观察我的反应。  
为什么？  
你们…怎么可以这样做？未经允许就去探究别人的隐私，不觉得很羞耻吗？  
唉！  
但既然已经曝光，再如何指责都无用。  
况且那并非我的错，对不对？即使其中罪孽深重，亦不该由我背负。  
除你外，我的阿卜杜拉，我不会也不必在任何人面前为地下室发生过的情事自惭形秽。  
深吸一口气，我迅速调整好情绪，继续保持笑容："然后？"  
"我们对她进行过批评教育了，并将她所存的录像销毁，她向我们保证终止针对您的复仇。所以，我们希望，这场纠纷到此为止，您也别总去找她的麻烦，威胁她及其家人的安全。买凶杀人一事，她虽有做得不当的地方，然而毕竟是您犯错在先。"  
滑稽。荒唐。  
我甚至不曾动过朴木夫人的半根汗毛！何来威胁一说？  
然而我没精力同他争辩。  
"嗯。"  
"谢谢您的宽宏大量。可是，您考虑过将来吗？"  
"将来？"  
"贝尔和美达利复活的情况我们已落实。她俩安的什么心，想必你我皆知晓。如今无论来自月球或地球，我们每个人—王子、我、积达、拿拉达、赛西达、倩尼迪公主与她的保护者们…都在为即将到来的恶战作准备。您呢？"  
"我？"  
"作为黄金帝国边防部队的高级指挥将领，作为索科洛家族继承世袭爵位的嫡长子、我的堂兄，我认为您有义务加入我们的行列，随其他的伙伴一道，同仇敌忾、团结一致，为正义、爱及和平战斗，而不是接着做敌人的帮凶。当然，我指的是您病愈后。"

至此，我终于弄清了古舒达的意图，他果然是来当说客的。不知是被逼，还是毛遂自荐？  
但我之前已做的决定不会因此产生丝毫改变。  
不过人家难得造访我，立即赶他滚未免太不厚道。而且，兴许能从那家伙的口中套出某些价值不菲的情报。

"我…曾经也有此意，可惜…被当场拒绝。殿下还说，贝尔并不想取我的命，顶多只是吓唬我。不错，她确实没杀我。"  
他难堪地咳嗽几声，回避我嘲讽的目光。  
"彼尔夫什柯，莫耍小孩子脾气。您就算仅考虑自身的利益，也不该跟贝尔混。"  
"理由？"  
"她是个彻头彻尾的失败者。前世、今生，均如此。"  
"今…生？"  
端详着一头雾水的我，短暂的困惑后，古舒达露出理解的神态："您竟然不晓得吗？是啊，这么惨痛的挫败，她瞒着你并不奇怪。堂哥，四年前，我和王子的另三位侍从尚未苏醒，即被贝尔掳走，被美达利洗脑，进而成为她俩的傀儡。"  
"喔！"  
他开始用波澜不惊的平稳语调娓娓叙述属于你们四人的那段不光彩的历史。  
珠宝店打折的首饰。  
水晶补习社。  
魔鬼六点公交车。  
化装舞会。  
灵通左右线的异国专家访谈。  
潜意识录像带。

不知不觉，我听得入了迷。  
"再后来呢？礼服蒙面侠和水手月亮被美达利吞噬后，你们如何击败这个远古恶魔？"  
"尽管我们变成宝石，但意识犹存。我告诉主人，美达利的心脏部位是它前额的菱形标志，若能集中力量攻击那里，它定将灰飞烟灭。主人赶紧把这话转达给公主。通过祈祷，她获得美莉亚姆的遗址提供的巨额能量，按我的建议结果了它。"  
真的？那个我从前就注意过的、像疤痕一般的豁口正是美达利的弱点？  
他怎么知道？  
壮美巍峨的俄尔普山脉和直刺云霄的天梯一并清晰地浮现于眼底，往昔的记忆如湍急的暗流，一拨拨灌进我的脑海。

阴云密布的天幕，烟雾弥漫的大地，到处是血迹，到处是残缺不全的尸体。夹杂着沙尘的狂风打在脸上，像刀割一样痛。  
我脚下的花岗岩地面战栗着，火箭推进器的轰鸣淹没于此起彼伏、震耳欲聋的爆破声中。  
要塞早就沦陷，我的众多部下基本已伤亡殆尽，侥幸存活的也大都变为叛军的傀儡。  
黑压压的暴徒聚集在塔下，施展着各种手段企图往上攀，投石机、云梯、冲撞车…可谓品种繁多，应有尽有。率领仅剩的七名贴身卫兵在塔顶用所剩无几的箭支做最后的抵抗，我展开保护罩帮助大家挡住夹杂无数巨石的弩雨。  
从飞船启动到安全升空，需要三分钟。  
从炸药起爆，到彻底摧毁天梯的整个连接码头，需要七分钟。  
我们在同时间赛跑。  
要想经由天梯去月球，必须先登上高耸的瞭望塔，再沿着塔顶的悬空桥来到码头的候梯平台。而眼下，那唯一的通道连同码头本身正在熊熊燃烧的火焰里劈啪作响。这是国王陛下的旨令，古舒达带来了手谕。  
他命令我，当王储平安飞离地球后，假若胜利的把握小于六成，即炸掉天梯以阻止贝尔等人登月。  
理论上，不出意外的话，居高临下的我们至少还能够坚持五至十五分钟。但贝尔和美达利的出现将我的期望粉碎。

"彼尔夫什柯？"大概许久不见我答话，古舒达有点不耐烦地叫道，"愣什么神？我可把该讲的全讲了，您就没意见要发表吗？"  
有啊。他这么一问，我倒真想起来一件蛮重要的事。  
"倘若黑暗帝国确如您所形容的脆弱得不堪一击，那为何你们迟迟不将她和她的同伙拿下？"  
沉默了一小会儿，他颇为沮丧地叹息："唉，我何尝不想？然而，谁知道这群奸猾的妖魔躲在哪儿苟延残喘？地下城堡的入口本来是位于北极海的正上方，但如今已无影无踪。北极很广阔，得不到具体的方位坐标，抓捕压根无从谈起。所以，我们惟有等。美达利有个特性，她每天必须吸收大量的生物能。日积月累，能量攒得愈多，信号就愈强，待强到一定程度，即可准确定位。"  
"要多久？"  
"…不知道。估计不会太久。"  
"您的意思是只要掌握城堡的地址，你们便能够将其一网打尽？"  
"对！"他自信地回答。  
这样的话，我的计划需做一些细微的修整。  
"王储现住何处？"  
古舒达的警惕性还挺高的："已经搬出老地方了。怎么啦？为什么打听这个？"  
突然觉得有些许困乏，抓起枕旁的手机一看…哟，六点四十九分？  
竟然跟他一连谈了五个多小时，难怪累。再不歇着的话，身体会吃不消的。嗯，就在护士来查房前打发走这位贵客吧。

抱歉，堂弟，我不能跟你回去。不是不愿，是不能。你们—黄金帝国的公民也好，银色月宫的公民也好—是一个排他性整体，你们曾并肩战斗，共同分享胜利的果实，相互依靠，相互信赖，肝胆相照。  
但我不同。我不属于此团体。功劳簿上没有我的名字，安狄美奥殿下的身边没有我站立的位置。  
犹如《圣经·旧约》里尼希米对外邦人说的话：你们却在耶路撒冷，无权、无份、无纪念。  
既如此，我何苦非要像无人认领的流浪犬一样跑去向他摇尾乞怜，求他瞧在我堂弟古舒达或表弟赛西达的面子上赏我一口饭吃？  
我做不来那样下贱的事。  
伊斯克拉则一直是孤独的一个，急需同僚，急需帮手。况且，她毕竟是我名正言顺的未婚妻，我们不久前还合作过。只要我用实际行动跟她承认错误，告诉她，我多么爱她，多么后悔自个儿早先的行为，应该就能够获得她的谅解，再一次回到她的帝国。


	47. Debris 46 朴哲旭之死

**Debris.46 朴哲旭之死**

还记得哲旭是怎么死的吗？是的，自杀。唉，本来我不想提这个，怕你心里不好受，可医生特地叮嘱我要专挑能刺激你的事情讲，说是这样你才醒得快…所以，对不起啦。你…要是不高兴，就叫起来我住口吧，我会听的。  
其实他人挺不错，虽然我一直不知道也没工夫去问他究竟是韩国人、中国人、新加坡人还是某个别的亚洲国家的人。

你收藏的那张报纸上说，他在二零零四年五月三十一日下午六点左右从自家卧室的写字台前的窗户跳下，随即一命呜呼。  
他住在七楼。他并未摔得粉身碎骨，只是可怜的脖子断了。  
—生而为人，诸位，对不起。  
他的遗书用高露洁牙膏写在衣柜的穿衣镜上，很短。  
当时桌上还放着一本《疾病自查小百科》，摊开的一页是关于艾滋病的内容，有些句子被红油笔圈过。

~Oo*oO~

朴为什么那么傻，阿卜杜拉？我根本没得艾滋病，你晓得，不可能传染他。六周、三个月、半年…检测的结果皆为阴性。  
住院很无趣，因此我每天都靠读报纸解闷。可我从来不曾料到，居然会在《符拉迪沃斯托克周末快报》上看见他的死讯。

这是个意外。你想必也知道，通常，被催眠者在受控制期间是没有任何记忆的。无论那个时候他做过什么，恢复清醒后，所能回想起的，都仅仅是一片空白。所以，朴本不应该对他侵犯我的行为有丝毫印象。  
但事实恰恰相反。  
后来，当我拿此事质问麻里惠时，她表现出的惊恐不亚于我。  
这名妇人惊慌失措、语无伦次地申辩，声明她绝对不是故意的，朴同他无冤无仇，她只是要利用他，并无陷害他的打算。至于因何会出现这样的情况，她不清楚。在没有发现能证明她撒谎的证据之前，我就姑且相信她吧。

不过我常常想，倘若你未在别洛莫尔斯克大街附近将我拦下，未于互联网四处张贴诽谤我的谣言，事情是否会有另一种结局？  
那天我是去找朴哲旭的。  
因为在护士值班室上网之际，我看到自己的电子信箱内有一封他的邮件。发送日期是一小时前。  
—弦，你还好吗？打你的手机，不在服务区；去你家敲门，屋里不见人。邻居们告诉我，你住院了，我又往医院跑，但外面有不少警察…我没胆量进去。弦，恨我吗？我不敢请求原谅，只希望你可以好好活下去。  
这是什么意思？  
我慌神了。  
他记得？他完全记得自己在别人的操纵下如同发情野兽般的举动？上帝！这…这…怎么可能？  
无论如何必须马上见到他，得尽快把这事搞明白！  
返回病房换下病号服，穿好藏在床底下的寻常人的服装，我匆忙瞬移至别洛莫尔斯克大街，连手机也忘带了。  
然而你的出现将我的计划破坏。  
离开位于日本东京的你的别墅以后，我曾试图再次赶往哲旭家，却又落到别的地方，尔后便失去知觉。或许是能量不够的缘故。

廖瓦说，我的无故失踪吓坏了所有人。大伙打着伞，发疯似的把医院周边翻得底朝天，才总算在一条行人稀少的偏僻街道发现我。  
我躺于倾盆大雨中的路灯旁，足以漫过脚踵的积水浸泡着单薄残破的衣物。  
他把我抱回医院，推掉一切工作，不眠不休地守护我，照料我。直到四日之后，我的高烧减退，意识恢复，能够喝水和进食。


	48. Debris 47 樱桃

**Debris.47 樱桃**

你几时出院的？为什么不提前告诉我们？难得赛西达突发奇想要去符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院看你，因为不通俄语，就邀我陪着。他是一个蛮细心的孩子，为你买了几袋新鲜的樱桃。但当我俩走进你的病房，发现已是人去床空。  
白痴啊！那么严重的伤，哪怕于医院住上一年半载都未必能康复，你才呆了几天？  
我领着你表弟赶到海燕小区，还是没见你的人影，不仅如此，连克谢尼娅那名小妖精也失踪了，真倒霉。

樱桃放得太久会变味，我又不喜欢吃，就叫他带回去自行处理。他不干，非要私闯民宅，把这东西装进你的冰箱。那可不管我的事。

~Oo*oO~

傻孩子，你要考虑医药费的问题。没错，在我们俄罗斯联邦，治疗是免费的，药—譬如输液、肌肉注射、血液透析、外涂的膏和水、口服的片剂或颗粒等—的钱却必须自己出。多住一天，就多一天的花销。  
囚禁我的时候，尼涅尔便将我银行账户上不多的存款全转走了。即使他未那样做，这点卢布对我亦是杯水车薪。  
廖瓦什么也没讲，不过我不是傻瓜，我很清楚，他一直默默地替我垫付不菲的药费。  
他很有钱，这不假。但我庞大的治疗开支显然是无底洞，我不能眼睁睁地让他因此倾家荡产、债台高筑。  
走廊里隔三差五就传来医护人员不满的窃窃私语，抱怨我体质娇弱、毛病多，是难伺候的豌豆公主，总是给院方添麻烦：凡便宜的药、疗效显著的药、常见的药，我基本都过敏，众人不得不经常四处奔波去搜罗那些稀罕、昂贵的药，累得精疲力尽。  
我不愿意听。  
虽然我知道人家的议论并非无理，我更没什么资格命令别人闭嘴。  
我曾经试过用枕头与被子死死蒙住脑袋，但是枉然。  
那么，我走。高兴了吧？反正手术已完成，休养的话，在家中也一样可以。  
这些事情我当然没告诉廖瓦，只表示无法继续忍受医院沉闷的环境，再住下去迟早会憋疯。他斟酌片刻，同意为我办理出院手续。

某个大雾茫茫的清晨，我离开入住不到十四天的医院。原本廖瓦要开车接我，结果临时有会。他准备派助手来，但被我拒绝。  
如今回想，这真是我的明智之举，上帝保佑。  
下了公交车沿着最熟悉不过的路往家走，远远的，我看见小区的大门上贴有一张似曾相识的海报，一群人围着指指点点。  
"符拉季连·彼得罗维奇·茨托洛尼柯夫…这是谁啊？"  
"七号楼那位做售楼员的小伙子。"  
"嗯，我认识他，应该就是他没错。感觉挺正派的一个年轻人，为何竟会干这一行？"  
"…是恶作剧吗？"  
"那家伙没有一点儿羞耻心！我为他害臊！"  
我？关于我的？  
他们的这一番谈话令我汗毛倒竖，不祥的预感涌上心头，立即加快脚步。  
确实是我。  
背对着摄像机的东方青年瘦小、结实的身躯显得格外亢奋，他用来传宗接代的重要器官正插在我的体内，没有碍事的马赛克遮挡。而我双目微闭，半张着嘴，脸颊上有两团不正常的红晕，表情迷离地望着镜头，一副极为享受的模样。  
—夏季大酬宾！超低价！激情监禁，凌辱全开！包月有优惠！  
烫金的花体字，艺术、醒目。  
再下来是我的全名、年龄、住址、网络邮箱、手机号码…完全照搬彩信的内容。  
图像的质量相当不错，分辨率很高，甚是清晰，色彩艳丽流畅，画面精致华美，选取的拍摄角度也十分合适。  
我没晕倒，没失神，不过是视线刷地一黑，旋即恢复正常，就像被飞鸟的翅膀轻轻扫过似的。  
这时，看热闹的闲人早溜得一个不剩。  
不断地告诫自己要保持镇定，我用颤抖的手果断地揭下海报，揉作一团塞进衣袋。然后，迈着稳健的步伐走向我的单元楼。

噩梦尚未结束，电梯内又有四张。这样…或许该瞧一瞧楼梯？放弃进屋的打算，我升到最顶端的二十三楼，接着一层一层朝下走，直到一楼。沿途果然找着数副这样的图画，把它们清理干净之后，我才回家。  
遗憾的是家里也未能幸免。  
铺天盖地的淫秽海报几乎淹没客厅，沙发上、墙上、地下、茶几上，甚至窗户上，到处散落着。  
不知何故，我突然觉得呼吸困难。  
见鬼。前天中午，廖瓦还得意洋洋地跟我通报，称他不单将尼涅尔的妻子赶跑，而且请来了钟点工，把各个房间打扫得焕然一新。  
录像机旁边有什么东西亮着光，拿起一瞅，竟是我丢失的摩托罗拉手机！  
屏幕显示的是一则短信。  
—欢迎归来，伟大的前黄金帝国边防部队总指挥官！喜欢我送你的礼物吗？恨你的贝尔。  
字符刹那间变得模糊，喉咙中似乎有东西反流。与此同时，我赫然发现，地板宛若有生命的怪兽一般竖立起来，迅疾地扑向我。

开门的时候未看表，所以我不清楚自己到底昏迷了多久。睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是地上的一小滩血迹。起初，我以为身体的某个部位摔伤了，后来发现血其实是从嘴角淌下的。很少，估计不足十五毫升，问题不大。  
不管怎样，先收拾吧。我拿来扫帚、拖把和抹布。  
燃烧会产生呛人的烟雾，被邻居们察觉肯定要投诉我。于是，我将一堆海报的残骸倒进盛满水的浴盆，慢慢泡烂它们。  
随后用我的旧手机拨打伊斯克拉的号码。  
我并不准备现在即同她联系，但她既已找上我，与其逃避，倒不妨坦然面对。如你所言，变被动为主动。  
"符拉季连？"  
"为什么，伊斯克拉？你怎么可以连我的家都不放过！？想逼死我吗？这么做的人若是荷米丽安，那我能够理解，毕竟她的丈夫死于我的枪下，尽管是意外。但你呢？"我厉声质问，"上帝作证，我可曾亏欠你什么？"  
"这不过是个警告，您若依旧坚持与我为敌，后面还有更精彩的节目。"她冰冷的口吻不带一丝感情色彩。  
呵，投诚的机会到了。  
她渴望获得什么，我明白得很。因此我恳求她取消后续行动，作为交换条件，我可以立刻把安狄美奥王储的住处告之于她。


	49. Debris 48 最后的晚餐

**Debris.48 最后的晚餐**

事隔一天，我竟接到了你的电话！望着显示屏上那一串无比熟悉却许久未出现的号码，我百感交集，愣了好一会儿才想起要接听。  
你没有提视频短片，没有提朴木麻里惠，没有提贝尔和梦幻银水晶，只是用轻松随和的语气邀我去你家吃晚饭。  
仿佛我们之间什么都没发生过。  
我…答应了。怀揣着满腹的疑惑与忐忑，于当日下午六点半敲开你的房门。

金黄的、香喷喷的烤羊肉串，热腾腾的草籽麸皮面包，浓稠的红菜汤，二瓶白葡萄酒，一杯酸奶油，还有一盘不太新鲜的樱桃。  
虽然菜肴不算多么丰盛，倒也别具特色。  
但这是搞什么名堂？  
我莫名其妙地看着你，等你把答案告诉我。你略带伤感地微笑着，走到桌子的另一边坐下。  
你化着淡妆，身穿整洁的高领白衬衫，散落在肩上的鬈发似乎也经过长时间细致的打理，显得华丽而柔顺。而我又一次留意到你的眼瞳，那若有若无的、通透的、似乎会马上消逝的蓝，仿佛纯净无垢的水晶球，不见一丝丝阴霾，让我心醉神迷。  
好美…  
我觉得你的面色稍稍红润了一点。  
"阿卜杜拉，你今天能来，我很高兴。但愿这些菜合你的胃口。尽管不擅长烹饪，不过我想，按照菜谱做应该没问题。"你打开一瓶酒，往两只玲珑剔透的玻璃高脚杯中倒，"我还专程买回一个小电子秤。"  
接过你递来的酒，我越加迷糊："为什么…要请我呢？"  
"为了…表示感激吧。谢谢你送我到樱花酒店，也谢谢你们送我去医院。"你歪着脑袋考虑一阵，说，"干杯！"  
在这种场合下，拒绝是极不礼貌的行为，我只得迟疑着与你碰了杯。  
接着，你以下颌指指那盘羊肉串，催促道："趁热吃，凉了会变味的。我没有煎锅，不得不用烤箱代替了，不知道行不行。"  
我提起一串尝尝，烤得不错，外焦里嫩，就是味道有一些淡。  
不大对劲，某些事不对劲。  
不是没来你家吃过饭，然而招待我的通常不是火腿三明治配牛奶就是鳕鱼馅饼配蜂蜜水，饮料是由冰箱里拿出来现冲的，主食是去超市现买的，十分简单，方便。印象中，你从不生火，我简直无法想象你会跟家庭主妇一样系围裙下厨房。  
你现在一反常态的举动，究竟有怎样的意图？  
但话虽如此，美食当前岂有不吃的道理？我又并非那号吃人嘴短、拿人手短、死要面子活受罪的蠢蛋。  
烤羊肉串和酸奶油很快被扫荡一空，樱桃仅剩下四分之一，葡萄酒已经有一瓶见了底。  
这个时候我才发现，除了时不时给我倒酒之外，你一直孩子气地托着腮，目不转睛地端详我，压根没碰任何菜。  
"…你为什么不吃？"  
"我吃过。"  
"呃？可是…"  
"不要管那么多啦，继续喝。"你又开了一瓶酒，为我斟上，"记不记得当年的烤斑鸠？你那时狼吞虎咽，幸福的神情溢于言表，仿佛一连几日都饿着肚皮的小狗崽，直到吃得打饱嗝，终于良心发现地想起我还一只都没尝。呵呵。"  
对，记得。可是你干嘛突然说起这事？  
"训练营的生活相当艰苦，并且毫无乐趣可言，我不止一次地动过逃跑回家的念头，但最后依旧咬牙坚持了下来。阿卜杜拉，我…在认识你之前和之后，再未遇到过第二个如此仰慕我的人，被一位那么纯真可爱的小孩子崇拜，我感到…非常自豪，我因此而觉得我的生命没有虚度，是有意义、有价值的。所以，我决不能使你失望。你迷恋英雄，将我看成英雄，我就必须表现得像个英雄。然而，可惜正如你所清楚的，我的成绩不合格。抱歉，小男孩，你的列宁之弦终究不是做英雄的料，再怎么努力亦枉然。"  
"符拉…季连…"  
"假若十年前，我俩分别后永不相见，该多好。至少，你童年的梦不至破碎。"  
你轻柔的话音漂浮在空气中，虚无缥缈的感觉令我越来越不安。我很想讲点什么，却不知如何开口，惟有笨拙地叫你的名字。  
这瓶酒没多久也让我消灭光了。  
"既然您已吃饱喝足，那么…再见吧。"你一边收拾餐具，一边说。  
啊？  
我一惊，脊背窜起一股阴森的寒意。  
你莞尔一笑："莫紧张，食物里面未放毒。我不过是要告诉您，用完这顿晚餐，我与您便再不是朋友了。"  
我诧异地瞪圆眼珠，称谓的突然转换令我半天适应不过来。  
"什么？"  
"您忘掉了吗？去年十一月初，就是在这儿，穆哈诺夫先生，您亲口宣布同我绝交。"  
真主！安拉！  
于灵魂深处呻吟一声，我立刻记起那简直可怖的夜晚。  
"这…那…我…你…不是…不同意？"  
"是我一时糊涂，现在我想通了，我决定尊重您的选择。您走吧，我们真心实意地交往过，希望能够好聚好散。"  
讲罢，你端着一堆盘盘碗碗进厨房，顺手锁上门，甚至瞧都不瞧我一眼。  
这算是逐客令吧？  
空茫地伸出手，我慢了一拍，什么也没抓到。  
我和你…就这么完啦？  
这即是结局？  
我在一瞬间体验到了高位截瘫的滋味，觉得脖子以下全麻了，只剩一颗光秃秃的大脑在孤单地挣扎，犹如濒临坠毁的直升飞机，上不着天，下不着地，彷徨无依，仅有乱糟糟的轰鸣，心中充满恐惧。  
不，不应该是那样的！我不准！  
我无法再控制自己的情绪，可笑地对一扇没有生命的木门大吼："喂！你说什么？你重讲一遍！混蛋，给我说清楚！"  
回答我的是哗哗的流水声与金属器皿叮叮当当的碰撞声。  
我很没风度地踹门，同时警告你，要么你堂堂正正地出来面对我，要么就等我把门拆掉。  
你选择了前者。  
门一开，我就飞扑上前将你使劲一推，彭！你的后背撞上坚硬的墙壁，发出一声不大的闷响。  
"您…还打算惩罚我？这次…要用哪种工具？"  
你笑着问。  
我无法喜欢你的表情。那不是惊惧，不是慌乱，不是仇恨，更不是愤怒，而是混合有浅浅哀愁的怜悯，是健康人对残疾人的怜悯，是正常人对疯子的怜悯，是大人对儿童的怜悯，是智者对愚者的怜悯，是贵族对农奴的怜悯。  
仿佛东正教堂的壁画中那位老摆着一副随时准备不分青红皂白无条件宽恕一切罪人的姿态的救世主，虚伪、做作。  
干嘛可怜我？我不需要！你以为你自己是什么东西！？我讨厌！  
我的确很想揍你，不过当我看见你颈部凹凸不平、清晰可见的一圈圈疤痕时，举起的胳膊不由地又放了下去。  
你恨我！  
因此你企图用这样的方式让我痛苦！  
我懂！  
但是你为何就不替我考虑，不体谅我的苦衷呢？如果不是你总一意孤行擅作主张，什么都瞒着我，净叫我去猜，去瞎琢磨，去通过不可靠的渠道获取错误的讯息，我怎么可能无缘无故对你做那些…那些…令人发指的烂污事？  
全是你的错！全赖你！  
你的伤在外面，任何人均瞧得到；我的伤却在里面，无人可以知晓！

揪住你的衣领神经质地冲你的耳朵咆哮，我痛快地倾吐压抑已久的心声。你没阻止或者挣扎，只是乖顺地默默听着。

"不，我不恨您。"在我停下喘气的间隙，你幽幽地说，"倘若我真心喜欢谁，那么，无论他干了什么，我都会谅解。因为我觉得，假如爱一个人，就应该了解并接纳他的全部，不管是优点抑或缺陷。要是办不到，只能表明我的感情还不够深。"  
什么？  
万分惊讶地死死盯着你，这些貌似平淡的话语，我一时竟无法消化，甚至难以理解。  
"但穆哈诺夫先生，您不会，我明白。"  
"是的。难道不该如此吗？不是每件事皆值得原谅呀，比如杀人、奸淫、背叛国家、出卖朋友等。"我不假思索地为自己辩护。  
刚刚讲完，我就发觉，自个儿似乎中了你的圈套。  
你咯咯地笑，一脸阴谋得逞的喜悦："这便是我与您全部的不同。您所列举的上述恶行，我全做过。所以，请理解我吧。别像个任性的孩子，没有用。我并非在征求您的意见，而是将我的决定通知您，您支持也好，反对也罢，对于我…都无所谓，先生。"  
你那外交辞令一般四平八稳、滴水不漏的谈吐登时让我气不打一处来。  
理解？我理解你，但谁理解我？  
自私的坏家伙，老是我行我素的臭小子，你询问过我的情绪吗？体会过我的感觉吗？什么都不跟我商量，喜欢怎么样就怎么样，说翻脸就翻脸，想分手就想分手，完全不懂得替别人考虑！你把我当成空气啦？是不是觉得我软弱可欺！？  
我这头猛虎不发威，就被你看作病猫了吗？  
哼，我非给你一点颜色瞧瞧不可！  
怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。冲动之下，我忘记了你一塌糊涂的健康状况，抬手欲抽你一个大嘴巴，可没等我碰到你，却突然感觉脖子一阵刺痛，连忙去捂。你趁机动作粗暴地推开我，指缝间寒光闪烁的双面薄刀片沾着我的血。  
"哇…疼！"  
望着我的喉结下方那条约五厘米长、不断渗血的伤口，你的眸中掠过昙花一现的担忧。  
"抱歉，我不是故意的。是您先…我才…反正您年轻，身强体壮，流少许血应该不会有什么大碍…"  
"你放屁！鬼才信！居然敢对我动刀子，真过分！想谋杀啊？！"  
"用它压一会儿，干净的。"你从冰箱上面拿下一沓餐巾纸递给我，"若没别的事，您就回去吧，省得我一不留神又弄痛您。"  
把纸巾扔地上，我骂骂咧咧地走出厨房。  
"滚！假惺惺！那么严重的伤，这玩意根本不管事，得去看医生！笨蛋！"  
你的反应则颇耐人寻味。  
打开门，我前脚一跨进楼道，你猛然从身后搂住了我的腰。  
"…阿卜杜拉。"  
你梦呓一样轻唤我的名字，我俩离得如此之近，我不仅能感受到你的心跳及体温，甚至能嗅出淡淡的男士香水的味道。  
如雷贯耳的国际名牌：大卫杜夫的深泉系列。  
被你的行为搞得莫名其妙直犯嘀咕，于是我转过身想质问你究竟有何目的。岂料尚未张口，你就立刻松开手，后退一步，跟触电似的，并迅速关上门。好险呢！幸亏我躲得快，否则肯定会被活活削去半只脚，落得终生残废的凄凉下场。

实际上阿卫最擅长治疗这类不值一提的小皮肉伤，但我如果去找他，势必得详细解释整个受伤过程，真是要多麻烦有多麻烦。  
因此，我决定还是上私人诊所。  
给我消毒包扎的护士是一位少见的大美人：明眸皓齿、面若桃花。虽说已经人到中年，依旧艳光四射，啧啧！  
重要的是人家很识时务，很守本分，三下五除二处理完我的创口之后就打发我走啦，既没多嘴，也没对不该她掺和的事发生兴趣。

当我带着脖子上的绷带返回你家的时候，你却不在。门锁着，窗户关着，桌上有一张留言条，是你的笔迹，用黑色签字笔写的。  
亲爱的小男孩：  
我走了，我将离开很长一段时间，或许是永远。  
不必再纠缠，你知道没用的。  
假装我十年前就光荣阵亡了吧，好吗？  
落款是—曾经的弦。  
米白色的纸条，墨迹未干。  
旁边放着一幅过塑的彩色照片：你一身戎装，手握冲锋枪，头戴贝雷帽，笑得淳朴无私、阳光灿烂。  
照片背后还有一行小字：忘掉我，记住他。

愚昧！那时的你和现在的你，不都是一个人嘛！假若忘掉你，怎么可能还记得他？如果记住他，又如何能忘了你？  
立即掏出手机打你的电话，你倒没关机，可拨过几次，均是忙音。  
哼，别以为我不知道，准是黑名单功能搞的把戏！  
我没办法，不得不试着用短信联系。然而，正像我预料的一样，左等右等，你也不回消息。  
恰在我思索是否该去找你以及去何处找之际，铃声响了。我一瞅号码，不认识，不是你，不晓得是谁的。  
"哪位？"  
我没好气地问。  
弄清楚我的的确确是三条院正人以后，对方告诉我，他是通运株式会社的快递员，有人委托他将一份包裹送至我位于东京的别墅，因为屋内无人，他已经在大门口等候近二十分钟，请求我速速去验收领取，切莫继续耽误他的功夫，倘若我方便的话。

见到投递单中的"围巾"一词，我就感觉不妙。果不其然，签完字，拆开黑塑料包装袋，一大堆男士长围巾呈现我的面前。  
全是我当初送你的，共七十六条，崭新如初，不多不少。  
把它们一股脑扔在卧室的席梦思床上，再一件一件摊平铺好。沮丧地望着这些五颜六色的宝贝，我忽然觉得自己是个十足的傻瓜。

~Oo*oO~

对不起，阿卜杜拉，我不是故意要你难堪。因为当时我不想再看见任何与你有关联的物件，因此决定把那些东西退还你。  
这样贵重的礼品，总不能扔掉，也不该随随便便转赠他人，对吧？  
我何尝不理解你的心情？我也清楚自己的行为必然将刺伤你，可若我迟迟不肯斩断我们之间的纠葛，你受到的伤害只怕会更大。


	50. Debris 49 艾滋病抗体检测

**Debris.49 艾滋病抗体检测**

鉴于积达对笼统的"春药"一词并不满意，为满足他的求知欲，我不得不厚着脸皮去向那些平时经常一起泡妞、蹦迪的狐朋狗友讨教。花了好几天时间，问过若干个人，最后总算由尤拉那儿了解到这种"布丁球"的庐山真面目。  
这是一种新型的催情药，名为"野猫之瞳"，男女皆可使用，与传统的苍蝇水相比，起效更快，更持久，副作用更少。  
我连忙把此信息透露给积达。结果，在表示感谢后，他又得寸进尺地提出下一个请求。  
他要我陪他去做艾滋病病毒抗体检测。  
大惊失色的我不禁发出一声尖叫，吓得差点摔掉手机："为什么？！你…你干什么不道德的勾当啦？"  
"我只是和克谢尼娅…"  
"混蛋！远藤英明！你如果敢跟我讲你既没用保险套也没采取别的防范措施，我就掐死你！"  
积达吭哧半天，委屈地告诉我，他确实带着套，然而一番云雨过后，不知怎么弄的，套子居然破了。  
当时他不太在意，但事后越琢磨越感到恐怖，想想还是查一下较稳妥，却不愿独自去。  
我啼笑皆非，赶紧为他普及窗口期检测无效的常识。但他仍打定主意非做不可。没办法，见他怕成这熊样，我只好舍命陪君子。

这小鬼脸皮薄，不肯在日本或中国检查，我拿他没辙，就领他去莫斯科。当天做抗体检测的人寥寥无几，而那个什么酶联法的剂盒，需要收集到一定人数才能进行试验。于是，我们惟有枯坐干等。  
候了约五十多分钟，又等到两个家伙。医生终于宣布，再来一位即可开始。闻言，积达捅捅我。  
"干嘛？"  
"她说还差一人，你听见没有？"他看我的神情有些诡异，"你反正闲得没事，不如索性凑个数做点善事积积德？"  
啊！？拜托，这种病是平白无故就能测的吗？  
我气鼓鼓地瞪他一眼："滚你的！我可没你白痴，我的经验很丰富！"  
"未必哟。常走河岸边，难免不湿鞋。你敢保证从未有马失前蹄的时候，花花公子？"他不怀好意地冲我笑。  
这本性恶劣的混蛋一逮住机会就想挤兑我，真讨人嫌！  
"…当然！"  
话虽如此，但我竟不由自主地担忧起来。因为…我突然想到，你我两次发生关系时，均无任何防护。  
你是…干净的吗？  
我烙下的印记、我发的帖子，到头来，会不会反而报复到我本人的身上呢？  
最终我决定接受积达该死的建议。  
经过三个半小时的测定，我俩的报告出来：非阳性。我松了口气，他仍心事重重。"七月初记得再查一遍。"我拍拍他的肩。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	51. Debris 50 悬崖旁的集会

**Debris.50 悬崖旁的集会**

高山深谷间的空地，三面被山毛榉树林环绕，一面是险峻的悬崖峭壁。肤色不同、发色各异的男男女女席地而跪，垂首闭目，双手交叠置于胸前，似乎是在做弥撒，里三次外三层地围出一圈圈整齐的同心圆。  
我粗略地数了数，共五十人，十一名男性，三十九名女性。  
圆心站着一位打扮得活像木乃伊的怪人—浑身上下被白布裹得密不透风，仅露出两只眼睛，口中念念有词。  
"奉献吧！成为贝丽亚女大师的奴隶，倾听她的教诲，为艾斯诺尔隐修会奉献能量吧！"  
海水蓝色的漩涡于怪人的掌上缓缓旋转，吸收着由众人头顶慢慢溢出的灰色气流—宝贵的生物能。  
多么熟悉的场景呀！  
我们在黑暗帝国为贝尔效力时曾经使用过无数次的伎俩。  
你真是不走运，符拉季连，就算伪装得天衣无缝，你令人难以忘怀的美妙嗓音还是再次将你出卖。呵呵。

美达利与贝尔有新消息了。这次不是半夜，不是凌晨，是阳光明媚的大白天。亚提密斯打电话说，根据电脑的侦测，在俄罗斯的北奥塞梯-阿兰共和国的符拉迪高加索市附近有强烈的能量反应，要我变装后速去该处。  
来的人只有地场卫、我、积达、赛西达，因为古舒达正和同事处理一桩抢劫案，阿兔、真琴她们在考试，露娜要监视麻里惠。

在礼服蒙面侠的指挥下，哗啦一响，借着枝叶的遮挡躲于树上的我们敏捷地跳下，落于你的四周，隐隐成等边三角形的合围之势。  
事实证明，发现你的真面目的人不止我一个。  
"彼尔夫什柯！"主人的短杖前端射出一道锋利的光，精准地击散漩涡，"你对此作何解释？"  
木乃伊倒退一步，没有回答。  
赛西达以悲伤而温柔的目光端详着他："何苦呢，表哥？别装了，大家都知道是你。为什么又要这样？杀害人类是不对的。假如有什么困难，就说出来啊，我们不可能不帮。告诉我嘛，究竟怎么回事？"  
隐修会的善男信女们横七竖八地躺在地上昏睡。不过不要紧，我非常清楚，顶多二十分钟后，他们就将恢复知觉。  
然而，谁也没有预料到的一件事情恰在此刻发生了。  
贝尔出现在木乃伊的身前。  
她手持镶有黑水晶球的鸡爪棍，红发赤瞳，穿低胸的茄紫色紧身拖地裙，俨然仍是两年前的老样子。  
"你先走，老公，这群人交给我。"扭过头，那女人风情万种地朝木乃伊一笑。  
咦？  
…她…叫你什么？  
我大为震惊，不禁打了个趔趄，差点一头栽倒。  
这可不能乱喊！  
遐想之际一绺蛇一般的长发冲我袭来，飞速缠住我的脖子。我连忙抽剑去刺，谁知砍不断、理还乱，我愈刺，它勒得愈紧。  
望望另几位同伴，情况都和我一样，呃…有的甚至比我更糟。  
我们使出吃奶的力气，连踢带踹，又拉又扯，折腾半天，终于摆脱那团红毛的纠缠。但这时，两个敌人早就不知去向。

这件事把我完全搞糊涂了。你究竟有什么打算？你到底是哪一边的？前一阵子你还像一名标准的受害者，弱柳扶风、楚楚可怜，甚至一度命若游丝，怎么这会儿又生龙活虎得跟健康人似的？真是咄咄怪事。  
另外，贝尔几时成了你的老婆？  
难不成之前的一切全是假象？全是谎言？医院的诊断报告、住院部的治疗记录，都是不真实的，都是捏造的，是早就策划好的阴谋的一部分？不，此番推理太离奇，我不敢相信，然而我无法彻底排除它存在的可能性，其概率哪怕再微乎其微，也不会等于零。

~Oo*oO~

伊斯克拉啊，其实搞定她很容易，一切皆如我设想的那样顺利：她通过我得到王储的地址，兴冲冲地赶去，结果扑了个空。不过倒也并非全无收获。附近的人们告诉她，确有曾一位叫地场卫的年轻男子在此居住，不久前刚搬走。  
所以，贝尔自然没有任何理由怀疑我刻意提供虚假的情报骗取她的信任，只能够怪自己时运不济，晚来一步了。

"我很好奇…"叼一支细长的女士香烟，她以一副猫一样慵懒的姿势斜倚在门框旁，透过袅袅青烟似笑非笑地端详躺于沙发上的我，炯炯有神的目光锋利如箭，笔直地射进我的灵魂深处，"你如何想通的？"  
这女人企图看穿我的思维。但她办不到，我不允许。  
我抱着肩膀撇撇嘴："明知故问。"  
"不能这么讲啊。要知道，毕竟我希望获得的是一位忠诚的得力部下，而不是心怀鬼胎的双面间谍。嗯？"  
…真多疑。倘若这样，好呀，我给你答案。  
出院时，我带回来一沓将来或许用得到的各种文档，像诊疗记录、化验单、手术报告、药品列表等等之类的，统统装在一个黑色的公文包里。进屋后，因为遇到不少突发事情，没工夫整理，我就顺手把它往茶几上一扔了之。  
我冲公文包扬扬下巴。  
"请瞧瞧这些，尊贵的公主。我不愿再来一遍了，我也是人。"  
她照着做了，她看得十分认真。  
近两分钟的沉默。  
然后，她掐灭烟蒂，丢进垃圾篓，把那堆纸塞回包里，岔开话题："你不该回家，你的情况…还是继续留在医院较妥。"  
"你没有命令我的资格。"  
"符拉季连！"  
"劳驾，别大嚷大叫，我不舒服。"  
为了自己目前的处境着想，或许我应当学习影视作品中那些奴颜媚骨的仆从，表现得谦卑一点，低眉顺眼、语调温柔、态度恭敬。即使做不到，至少不能跟她正面冲突。然而，不知何故，当时我就是没法管住我的嘴。  
搬一把椅子坐在我身边，伊斯克拉摸摸我的额头："嗯，有些烫，可能是低烧。没关系，不要紧的。"  
某种难以用语言描述得物质沿她的纤纤五指流进我的肌体并迅速弥散，犹若掉于纯棉毛巾上的一滴水珠。  
这个场景似曾相识。  
惬意地眯起眼睛，深深吸入一大口空气，我觉得，从发梢至脚尖，从五脏六腑到每一寸皮肤，皆无比舒坦、充满活力。  
"谢谢。"  
"要不要去我那儿住？我可以…代替护士照料你哦。"  
冷淡地甩给她一句"不用"，我翻了个身，将脑袋埋进沙发的靠垫。  
"老大不小的，莫耍小孩子脾气啦。"

"喂，少得寸进尺！不错，我晓得你心里不痛快，可你难道以为我就好受？若非那个时候被你的叛徒行径惹恼，我也不至于…人都会犯错的嘛！无论如何，赐我一个改正和弥补的机会吧，这对你又没有坏处。怎么样？"  
"我不相信你。"  
"我愿证明给你看，假如你同意，亲爱的…"  
她低下头，扳过我的脸，与我对视。长长的、波浪状的红发轻柔地垂落于我的面颊，炽热而明亮的火苗在深不见底的瞳孔中跃动。

我最终回到了伊斯克拉位于莫斯科西郊的别墅。屋内的陈设仍保持着我离开时的布局，毫无变化，冰箱上的便条、清洗干净后倒扣的咖啡杯、床前的拖鞋…甚至连那张华丽温馨的席梦思大床，似乎亦残存有我和女主人交欢之际遗留的汗液。  
不久之后因为体质太过虚弱，在她的不断劝诱下，我再次加入艾斯诺尔隐修会，继续干着用别人的能量维持自身健康的勾当。  
大概真是出于愧疚，从那时开始，伊斯克拉一直对我不薄：每日三餐总是丰盛得像招待外宾的国宴，花样繁多的营养品几乎吃到反胃，不仅如此，她还替我在储蓄银行办了一个新的账户，打进一大笔钱，轻而易举地将我的债务、医药费等一并解决。  
然而凡事有得便有失，享受这一切的同时，我也必须支付一项代价—被她限制人身自由。  
伊斯克拉生成一个闭合的结界，密实地包裹住整栋别墅，禁止任何生物未经她的允许采取任何方法自行出入，包括瞬移。  
除非…我用更大的精神力将其破坏，或者干脆杀死其创建人。  
记得水手水星于我家布置过类似的东西，水手火星亦曾在古舒达家如此行事，但若论强度及坚固性，二者都远不及伊斯克拉的。

至于她为什么唤我"老公"，我也不清楚，我俩虽已同居，可并没领结婚证书。我问她，她就轻描淡写地敷衍说是随便喊着玩的。


	52. Debris 51 宣传画

**Debris.51 宣传画**

我很不高兴，非常非常不高兴。你先是未经我的同意就莫名其妙抛出一堆不靠谱的破烂理由要与我断交；然后，又无缘无故地不接我的电话，不回我的短信，把我的号码拉进黑名单；现在居然还跟贝尔那个臭名昭著的女人搅在一起狼狈为奸，简直过分之极！  
百无聊赖地躺在床上，越琢磨白天的事，我越觉得窝火。  
混蛋！不能就这么便宜了你！我一定得把这事搞明白，不是为你，更不仅仅是为我自己。要知道，这可不是儿女情长的小事，而是牵扯到主人的安危以及地球的生死存亡的大事，我—前黄金帝国的世袭贵族、安狄美奥王储的侍从武官，有责任也有义务不惜一切代价彻查此事，不能因往昔的私情对你心慈手软！我必须知道，你到底是敌是友，和贝尔到底什么关系。  
好，既然你如此不识大体，如此执迷不悟，如此绝情，就休怪我不义！  
眉头一皱，我计上心来，连忙蹬开被子，抓过手机，飞快地敲出一条几近恶毒的信息。  
—符拉季连！叛徒！限你五分钟之内打电话过来解释清楚你今天投靠贝尔和祸害人类的行为，如若不然，我就将你发给我的那条下三滥的、令人反胃的彩信印刷成广告宣传单贴到你的公司去！你别觉得我不敢，告诉你，兔子急了也得咬人呢！  
然而你并不理会。  
于是…我就真的急了。  
你凭什么不重视我的严正警告？你以为我只是信口胡诌，根本没胆量将其付诸实施？才不是！我要让你尝尝小瞧我的后果，哼。

想不到吧，我的收件箱内依然保存着那条彩信。我也不晓得怎么会一直没删…总之我说干就干，翻出一大摞A4复印纸，启动打印机，一气打了五十张。这款老喷墨打印机的打印效果还算差强人意，固然不如激光的，但反正能看清你的脸。  
但如何派发？我不会笨到光天化日之下亲自跑去大肆张贴的，那样容易落人口实。  
因此，第二日，趁天尚未亮，我精心地乔装打扮一番，租一辆计程车驶至霍姆房地产公司的大厦附近。不等车停稳，立刻有一帮衣衫褴褛的半大孩子举着抹布、吹着唿哨，像一群狼崽子般欢叫着冲过来。我要找的正是他们。  
"早安！先别擦车，我另有一件事劳驾各位！你们瞧见这些宣传画没有？拿走，不管用什么招数，只要能贴到前面那栋大楼里就行！地板、门缝、墙，随便哪儿都可以！懂吗？很好！这是你们的报酬，喏，每人三美元。甭抢，大伙全有份，呵呵…"  
"如果被盘问，我们怎么讲呢？"一名小女孩接过钱，请教道。  
我冷笑着把早就准备妥的答案给她："这还不简单，实话实说嘛！有人新入行，生意不旺，所以急需朋友、同事光临捧场！"

~Oo*oO~

是的。当天中午，我趴在床上用手机玩俄罗斯方块之际接到尤拉的电话。他说公司有紧急情况发生，吩咐我务必尽快去销售部一趟，他在他自己的部门经理办公室等我。我问他具体是怎么回事，他却表示无可奉告，声称我去了以后自然就会清楚。  
消息一贯灵通的伊斯克拉立即闻声而至。她锐利的目光在我与手机之间游移片刻，随即点点头。  
"没问题，我马上到。"  
既然此次外出计划已经幸运地获得女主人的恩准，我便毫无顾虑地一口答应，然后刷牙、洗脸、梳头、换衣服。

但刚走到公司门口，我即被一位同事拦住。我认识他，不过跟他不熟，基本没怎么说过话。他叫瓦尔福罗梅，亦是销售部的。  
"嗨，宝贝！"  
他轻佻地冲我弹了个响指。  
"您好。"  
我有些反感，不愿理他。可不打招呼总是不礼貌的，便皱皱眉，勉强回应一声。  
"不晓得今天是开张的第几天？能给我内部优惠价吗？"  
"…什么意思？"  
"别在大伙的眼前继续装模作样啦，符拉季连·彼得罗维奇，现在整个公司的人都知道你是哪一路货色喽。"他拍拍我的肩膀，"恭喜你找着一条新的生财之道！然而，风险与机遇并存，干活的时候不采取保护措施可不行啊！"  
瓦尔福罗梅的身后爆发出一阵张狂的哄笑。  
我的心里一沉。  
莫非他或别的某位同事瞧见小区内那些不堪入目的海报了？  
当我发愣的时候，他掏出一美元，往地下一扔。  
"最近我的业绩颇佳，攒得不少钱，打算寻些刺激。每天十五美分的话…这应该够一周用的吧，宝贝？不知可有优惠？另外，我还准备带几位朋友一块玩，假如我们两个人或三个人同时插你的小洞洞，能不能仅算一个人的价？哈哈！"  
"抱歉，您的问题我无法理解。我有事情要处理，尤拉还在等我，告辞了。"  
没兴趣与这种人纠缠下去，我一边说，一边绕过他，径直走向电梯间，摁动楼层按钮。  
不料，他突然一把拉住我的胳膊，讪笑着竖起大拇指："你真行！有心智！我们的尤里·斯捷潘诺维奇可是年轻有为、前程似锦的栋梁之才，倘若博得他的青睐，做他的情人，甚至被包养，这辈子肯定衣食无忧啦！"  
他的话又惹来一阵哄堂大笑。  
这时只听"叮"的一声，指示灯一亮，电梯终于抵达。我奋力甩脱瓦尔福罗梅，飞快地冲进去。谢天谢地，里面空无一人。

尤拉并没像往常一样热情而愉快地起身欢迎我。他冷着脸，十指交握，端坐于办公桌后面宽大的皮革高背椅上。这相当不寻常。  
走入屋内，关好门。接着，我一眼就瞥见了桌前的不祥之物。  
是我的海报。虽然画面分明来自那条群发的彩信，跟海燕小区的不一样，可内容如出一辙。  
霎时间，我心如明镜。  
怪不得瓦尔福罗梅等人会有如此荒诞的举止。怪不得尤拉急着找我。  
对，正如你所言，我以为你不会。然而事实证明，你会。  
为何对我这么残忍？你其实早已获悉真相，不是吗？  
没错，我承认，未能回复你是我的失策，可我亦是有苦衷的啊。当时我住在伊斯克拉的别墅里，一举一动皆受她的暗中监视。稍有不慎，就将招致她的怀疑，使我前期精心制定的周密计划功亏一篑，没法顺利完成，甚至会危及我的身家性命。

"很遗憾，但奉上级领导的命令，符拉季连·彼得罗维奇·茨托洛尼柯夫，我不得不通知您，鉴于您不检点的行为严重影响了本公司的形象，给我们霍姆房地产公司的名誉造成不可弥补的损害，自即日起，您被解雇了。"  
他干巴巴地宣布。  
意料中的结局，可以理解的处理方式。就算他们不撵我，我也会主动辞职的。  
"…好的，我接受安排。不过，这些传单是有人背着我贴的，是完全违背我个人意愿的，请相信我。"  
尤拉厌恶地瞟我一眼，接着迅速挪开视线："没必要解释，我懒得听。您让我失望透顶，符拉季连！真是画龙画虎难画骨、知人知面不知心！由同学到战友，再到同事，朝夕相处十几载，我一直未发现你竟…罢啦，多说无益，把你的手机拿来。"  
接过不明就里的我递去的摩托罗拉，他轻车熟路地翻开通讯录，毫不客气地将自个儿的号码删除。  
"谁都有权利按照自己喜欢的方式生活，无论多么离经叛道，只要没触犯法律，不妨碍别人。因此，我没资格指责您。可恕我实在无法认同您惊世骇俗的价值观，所以我觉得，您我大概不适合做朋友。我们今后别联系了，就当从不认识。"  
不要啊！  
我已经失去玛莎，失去哲旭，失去你…现在，又要失去尤拉吗？  
难道这十年来弃我而去的东西还不够多？  
办公室的推拉窗很大，通透明亮。六月初的天气，阳光灿烂。宛如海水般墨蓝的窗帘于暖风中飘荡，仿佛是一种无言的邀约。  
这儿是大厦的七层。  
我费了不小的劲才克制住冲上前砸碎玻璃往下跳的冲动。  
徒劳地翕动着嘴唇，我想申辩，却不敢贸然开口。事实并不比谎言更容易叫人接受。最终，我什么都没跟他讲。

两手叉腰的伊斯克拉静静地打量现身于卧室的我。她带有些许同情意味的眼神告诉我，她已然洞悉一切，通过那神奇的黑水晶球。  
我没管她，脱下外套，往床上一倒。  
好累，身心俱疲，似乎连呼吸也成为一项艰难且繁重的体力劳动。我闭紧双目，期盼可以尽快睡着。  
但我前世的未婚妻偏偏要捣乱。  
"给我起来！一回家就装死，你还是不是男人啊？"她严厉地责备道，"他们那么作践你，你为什么没反应？！快起来！"  
不想为此浪费口舌，我抓过抱枕挡住耳朵，希望清净一会儿。  
然而伊斯克拉不依不饶，冲上来粗暴地夺走枕头，狠狠地掼在地下。  
我原本便满腔的委屈，经她这样一闹，更是气愤难平："反应？你觉得我该怎么反应？我想跳进太平洋里痛快一下，能行吗？"  
她嗔怪地瞪着我："谁让你投海啦？我的意思是，你至少应当查明幕后主使吧？"  
"不正是你吗？倘若你没唆使荷米丽安报复我并帮她出谋划策，我也不会被搞得名声狼藉，甚至丢掉工作。"  
"…符拉季连！你有何证据！？未及时干预她针对你的阴谋是我的责任，你怨恨我，亦是人之常情，我不怪你。但你不能含血喷人啊！"伊斯克拉扁起嘴，像一位被老师冤枉偷了同学的物品后去向母亲哭诉的女中学生，"况且你并不需要这份工作。"  
"还有我的一些同事，他们现在都和我…"  
"如此头脑简单、是非不辨的糊涂虫，根本不值得交往。"  
"贝尔！"  
直接的证据我当然拿不出，尽管我相信自己的感觉，但凭此是无法说服她的。  
"何必计较那类无足轻重的东西？"话音刚落，伊斯克拉立刻转换表情，和颜悦色地笑着说，"只要有我就够了。我能赐予你任何渴望获得的，财富、荣耀、权柄…乃至整个世界。想想看，彼尔夫什柯男爵，我是菲利希迪王后的外甥女，你是安狄美奥国王的外甥，我们的结合可谓珠联璧合。我本来欲挑选安狄美奥与我分享这些，可惜他冥顽不化，竟为一个傻乎乎的外星丫头抛弃我。"  
"公主殿下，您的记忆有误，科丽泰公主下嫁我父亲没多久即死于炭火中毒，我母亲是他的第二任妻子。"我纠正道。  
"那又如何呢？反正你是驸马的儿子，也算半个王子。我的姨夫姐弟三人，姐姐早夭无后；弟弟的一双儿女则不知所踪，恐怕都未转世；他自己的独生子安狄美奥又投靠了银色月宫…这样一来，有资格重振金色王朝统治地球的，仅你我两人。"  
我的脑海中立刻蹦出"外戚篡权"这个滑稽的词组。  
"你…到底想说什么？"  
她高深莫测地笑着，踱到窗前，将轻蔑的目光投向外面悠闲散步的行人："我们攥着美达利这张王牌，再加上梦幻银水晶，就没有办不到的事！待我成为新黄金帝国的女王，你便是我的亲王。届时，那帮狂妄、傲慢、愚昧的人类统统会向你俯首称臣，如同尊崇神灵一般尊崇你。再没有谁敢逼迫你、折磨你、玩弄你、羞辱你…相反，你却可以随意处置他们，像对待不值钱的牲口一样。"  
主意诱人。然而，我清楚，它永远无法实现。  
唉，多么遗憾…  
"光靠嘴是不可能使我信服的，伊斯克拉。我很喜欢这个计划，但我首先得见识到你的实力。让我瞧瞧你有哪些制胜的法宝吧。"


	53. Debris 52 又见戒指

**Debris.52 又见戒指**

钱也花了，画也全部散发出去了。虽然你没什么反应，依旧对我不理不睬，但经过这样一番折腾，我的气终于消下一大半。  
我们走着瞧，符拉季连！想跟我斗？你还嫩着呢。  
过不了多久传单上的内容就会一传十、十传百，闹得满城风雨。到时候你必然来找我，算账也好、求饶也罢，我等着。

然而，有趣的是，我最先等到的不是你，却是你的戒指。

认识我的菲律宾女佣埃蜜莉亚吗？哦，对，你应该没见过她。她是我雇来打理后院那座小花园的，每周六上门服务，一周一次。  
埃蜜莉亚年纪不大，手脚麻利，伺弄花草很有一套，我挺满意她的工作。  
但是人无完人，她唯一的坏毛病就是爱占便宜、贪财，常常偷拿我的东西，譬如咖啡杯、钢笔、鞋油之类的。  
反正都是一些不值钱的玩意，我不怎么在意，看见了就教育几句，没发现就算了，不太好意思为难她。  
不料这女人因我的纵容越来越胆大，慢慢发展到竟敢未经主人的允许私自将在园内拾得的贵重首饰据为己有，害我差点送命。

七月初的某一天，还不到星期六，她突然哭哭啼啼地跑到我家，二话没说就噗通一声跪下，乞求我宽恕她。  
被她搞得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，我赶忙拉她起来，耐着性子盘问了半晌，她才抽抽嗒嗒地道出原委。  
大约一个多月之前，在院里干活的埃蜜莉亚发现有一小片灌木枯萎了。但她上周来的时候，这些植物分明还郁郁葱葱、生机勃勃。  
怎么回事？病害？虫害？  
我的女佣揣着疑问跑过去，弯下腰反复查看，可既没找到病灶，也未瞧见虫子，倒是由附近的草丛中摸到一枚闪亮的戒指。  
"哇！好棒！"  
姑娘家爱美的天性使然，她赞叹着，情不自禁地捏住戒指，往自个儿的手指上套。  
正合适，不松不紧。  
方钻璀璨的光芒耀花埃蜜莉亚的双眸，将她的心俘虏。  
经过一番短暂的思想斗争，她决定把这枚看起来价格不菲的贵重饰品悄悄带走，而不是还给我。  
她成功了。  
不过，因为毕竟不是光明正大得到的东西，她自然不敢堂而皇之地戴着招摇，只能搁在枕旁，每天睡觉前欣赏一会儿。  
"那为何你如今要把这东西还我呢？良心发现吗？"凝视着埃蜜莉亚放于我掌心的戒指，我不解地问。  
高纯度的铂金，硕大的方形钻石令人目眩神迷，造型奢华。  
果然是曾被我扔掉的那枚。  
"因为…因为我…不晓得什么缘故，自从做下这桩亏心事，我…我就日日魂不守舍，老是失眠、多梦、头晕…而且体质也大不如以前，动不动就胸闷、气短，稍微干一点点轻活就累得不行…这一定是天父在惩罚我…"  
心理作用吧？我暗笑。  
"中国有一句俗语，知错能改，善莫大焉。念你有悔意，我就不追究啦。行了，埃蜜莉亚小姐，你可以回去喽。"  
她却不肯挪窝，眼泪汪汪地瞅着我。  
无奈，我不得不再三保证自己决不会为此炒她的鱿鱼，就差没有指天发誓。她这才终于放心，三步一谢地告辞离开。

其实一开始我是准备顺水推舟把戒指送她做个人情，不过转念一想，留下这玩意用作引你出现的诱饵也不错。记得那天下午，你几乎连站都站不稳了，还非要硬撑着去找它，而且找了十多分钟才不甘心地放弃，此物对你的重要性可见一斑。  
—喂，你上次丢的戒指在我这儿，快来取！不然我就将它扔马桶里放水冲走！  
你仍不回短信。  
没关系，我有的是时间。翻出一只空的首饰盒装戒指，用塑料袋一层层裹好，接着往床底下一塞。我相信，你迟早会来。

结果…咳，千不该万不该，我就根本不该留下那枚倒霉的戒指！一晃几天过去，你依然音讯全无，而我的身体竟逐渐变得虚弱。  
躯体酸软、全身无力、没精神、嗜睡，等等，每一项均与埃蜜莉亚的症状惊人的相似。  
苦熬了整整一星期，被莫名其妙的病折腾得人不像人鬼不像鬼只剩最后一口气时，我才后知后觉地想到，你的戒指多半有问题。

我挣扎着爬起来打电话向地场卫说明情况，但隐瞒了关于你的部分，只称戒指是埃蜜莉亚捡到的，我也不清楚失主是何人。  
寻思片刻，阿卫建议我把东西拿到司令室做更详细的观察。  
当我带着戒指瞬移过去时，他、黑猫露娜和白猫亚提密斯已经等在那里了。  
露娜用念力将可疑物铂金钻戒放入超强化特殊器皿，然后放进电脑旁边的透明检测箱中。我们看见，仪表盘的指针不断往数字小的一边移，戒指释放出的能量很快成为负值，并且于不算长的二十五分钟内降至最低点。  
亚提密斯吃惊地叫道："怎么这样？莫非…"  
"我想起了一年前的茱雅丽珠宝店大减价促销事件。那时，假扮大阪夫人的妖魔卖出的减价品就是一些会吸能量、又可控制人类行动的特殊宝石。估计此次还是贝尔搞的鬼。"阿卫沉着地分析道，"正人，最近有谁进过花园？"  
果然不出我所料。但是你干嘛戴着一枚这么危险的戒指？  
我隐约生出一点点不安，却搞不清究竟在牵挂什么。  
这感觉真讨厌。  
"嗯…除埃蜜莉亚之外，就只有符拉季连，但那是五月中旬的事。"  
"又是彼尔夫什柯？！"露娜与亚提密斯警觉地互相对视一眼。  
阿卫追问："他为什么去你家？"  
"…我约的。本想弄明白他偷银水晶的缘由，可话不投机半句多，我们大吵一架，甚至动了拳头，之后他就逃啦。"  
"要不然先瞧瞧花园里有没有线索？"露娜提议。  
"没用。"我摆摆脑袋，不假思索地否决了，"我的菲律宾女佣每周都清扫，不会剩下什么。"  
阿卫摸着下巴考虑了一阵，瞅瞅表，说："那么惟有从戒指本身入手了。这样吧，我们去火川神社找阿丽，顺便叫上圣启，他俩一个是灵力超群的巫女，一个是熟悉各种高科技侦破工具的警员，兴许能看出一些不易被察觉的蛛丝马迹。"

红红的火焰升腾起来，火野丽垂目合掌，口中念念有词。随即，火里浮现出贝尔模糊的脸，其次是你的脸，接着…是我的脸。  
"这代表什么？"古舒达问她。  
阿丽不太有把握地答道："贝尔制造戒指，彼尔夫什柯使用，最后掉在正人家？"  
废话，简直是废话。  
"这样我们是否可以认为戒指是他有意遗落的？"露娜若有所思地捋着胡须。  
"不！"我听到此处不禁大声驳斥，"你们要知道，强行拉他来我家的人是我，抢走并扔掉戒指的人还是我！"  
你不会是故意的，绝对不会。  
再神通广大，你也无法预测到我将在别洛莫尔斯克大街的公共厕所截住你，将逼迫你去我的别墅，将…将那样待你。  
不安的心情愈发鲜明。  
那时候的你是真的哭了吗？我有没有真的见过你的泪水？  
你曾经如同恳求我一般恳求过其他的人吗？  
倘若我从未于视频中找着类似的镜头，是不是就能证明这样的事情确实没有发生过？  
思绪紊乱。  
我的头好痛。  
"怎么了，正人？你的面色很差。"阿卫关切的询问将我唤回现实。  
我这才想起自个儿是在神社，身旁有一堆同伴，可不能失态。  
"…没关系，我就是…被戒指吸了不少精力，所以不大舒服。我能不能先回家歇一歇？"  
"行。对了，让阿兔用银水晶为你补充一下能量吧？"  
"没那么严重的啦，睡一觉就能恢复。"我急忙连连摆手，"不必担心。"  
"好的，你去吧，注意点。如果家中有什么异常情况，别忘了给大伙打电话啊。"我的主人体贴地叮嘱道。  
于是，我返回我的别墅。  
拖着沉甸甸的步履来到窗前，拿起窗台上你送我的彩照，和衣钻进被窝，把它贴于胸口。不一会儿，就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	54. Debris 53 信号增强器丢失

**Debris.53 信号增强器丢失**

你晓得的，当年水手战士们刚刚觉醒时，露娜给她们一人配了一个腕表式通讯器，卫和我们四个也有份。但自打手机渐渐普及，大伙就很少靠这种月球古董联络了。然而在某些地方，比如北极或偏僻的山村，常常搜寻不到信号。因此，露娜突发奇想，居然将通讯器改造成一款信号增强器。咳，就是指甲盖大小的圆形薄片，外形像AG0号的纽扣电池，有黏性，可以贴于手机的后盖内。  
什么？你问她怎么办到的？我哪儿知道呀，啧。  
总之这玩意十分管用，随时随地皆能打电话发短信，紧急情况下还能当备用电池使，不赖。  
但去年七月底，向来小心谨慎的积达竟声称弄丢了他的信号增强器。  
大伙问他具体是于什么时间、什么地点丢的，他却振振有词地说，假如他全清楚，信号增强器就不会丢。  
露娜和亚提密斯气坏了，劈头盖脸地训斥他一通，他并不恼，傻笑着一个劲赔不是，要露娜大人不记小人过，再送一个。露娜无法可想，不得不同意。对啊，不同意又如何？不管怎么样，积达是我们的同伴，没增强器多不方便。  
当然啦，现在大伙已经明白此事另有内情，不过，听真琴在电话里描述这件事的时候，我真觉得积达那小鬼简直是笨到家了。

你想想看啊，那东西既不是项链，也不是耳环，又不是镯子，更不是戒指，是藏在手机里面的小零件，他的手机都好端端的，为什么唯独信号增强器会无影无踪？糊涂虫！他干嘛不把他自己给丢了？实在太搞笑喽。  
据积达本人解释，他一时无聊，就顺手取下增强器研究其机械原理，结果捣鼓来捣鼓去，原理没弄懂，研究对象倒先不翼而飞。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	55. Debris 54 妖魔再现

**Debris.54 妖魔再现**

又有妖魔出现了！地点共四处，均在俄罗斯的车臣共和国境内，分别为阿尔贡、古杰尔梅斯、切尔列奇耶、韦杰诺，时间是深夜。  
安拉！你和贝尔不是一贯低调吗？为何突然如此大张旗鼓？  
发生了什么事？  
幸好当时月球女孩们的学校已经放假，我们人手充足，于是兵分四路，我与水星、露娜负责韦杰诺这一块。

沙尘飞扬的乡间土路，绿树掩映的小木屋，燃烧着篝火的院落里，我的二十一位同胞们三三两两地跪在地上。  
风景倒不错。  
面带黑纱、穿墨色长袍的女子立于火堆旁收集能量，越打量，我越觉得她有些不对头。  
"那个家伙不是人，是妖魔！"水手水星卸下高科技眼镜，低声说。  
啊，怪不得。既然如此，我就不客气喽！  
潇洒地拔剑出鞘，大喝一声，跳起来挥剑刺向她—不、不，应该是它—的头颅，另两人紧随其后。  
光芒下，女子哀嚎着身首异处的同时，化为一小堆晶莹的沙粒。哎呀呀，真是轻松简单、完全没挑战性的任务。

回到司令室后，问问另几名同伴，发现大伙遇到的情况基本都差不多：应者寥寥的集会，不堪一击的妖魔，要多没劲有多没劲。  
亚美怀疑这是阴谋，我不赞同，因为我们并未损失什么。  
古舒达则认为这是贝尔在试探我们的人数和实力。  
大家你一言我一语地在司令室讨论了半天，最终也没有争出个所以然来。  
之后，相似的事件又接连发生过若干起，尽管我们心中有惑，但人命关天，该出动的时候还是义无反顾地出动了。

~Oo*oO~

不，他们的判断均不对，那并非试探，亦非阴谋，只不过是练习，是伊斯克拉在指导我如何多快好省地吸取人类的体能而已。

夜幕低垂，黑沉沉的云层间一轮血红的圆月时隐时现，端一挺AK47突击步枪，我于幽暗的森林里奔跑。  
这儿是哪里？我在干什么？  
没人能把答案告诉我，我自己也不明白，只是一味地发足狂奔，像要追赶什么，又像要逃离什么。  
不久，我来到一大片开着黑色曼陀罗的花海。  
数不清的十字架，密密麻麻地屹立着，每一副架子上皆以耶稣受难的姿势钉有一个人，走到近处一端详，竟全都是我所认识的：瓦尔福罗梅、尼涅尔、孔德拉季…及受雇于尼涅尔的五名亚洲男青年，曾在战俘营拷打我、折磨我、侵犯我的一干车臣匪徒。  
他们的嘴被布条堵住，大睁的双目布满血丝，流露出无言的恐惧。  
我惊愕地看着眼前这诡异骇人的一幕。  
"彼尔夫什柯，那些都是你的仇敌，你可以随心所欲地杀戮。"  
背后响起伊斯克拉的声音，冷酷无情仿佛机器人的声音。  
随心所欲吗？是的，如今这伙人全无反抗能力，动动指头，我就能送他们下地狱。  
我又何尝不希望复仇？何尝不想让那些故意伤害我的人遭到报应、承受十倍甚至百倍于我的苦难呢？但是我不能，我清楚，我不能。倘若我也去报复，如他们对待我一般的对待他们，那么，我的行为与他们相比，有什么区别？  
伤害已经造成，事情已经发生，即便现在结束这帮家伙的性命，亦于事无补，反而会污了我的手，使我背负跟他们一样的罪恶。况且，他们所做的，他们不知道。就算被我惩治，他们也只会愈发怨恨我，用最恶毒的话诅咒我，不会反省自己的过错。  
这不是我期待的结果。  
我转身迎向她："不，我不能那样做。"  
"胆小鬼。虚伪。表面显得挺崇高、挺大度，其实你只不过是不敢。"她的嘴角弯起一个嘲讽的弧度，"你舍不得抛开你那事实上一钱不值的名誉，你怕死，你无法忍受哪怕一点点的指责谩骂，所以你轻易就放弃了与生俱来的权利。可悲的人。"  
"胡扯！"  
"我曾经用很长的时间调查你的身世和经历，我了解你。你早已习惯戴着假面具过活，过份完美的伪装甚至蒙骗了你本人。"  
我本能地试图反驳，却无话可说。  
没错，伪装，我的确在伪装，时时刻刻在伪装。然而这有何不妥？倘若所有的人均由着自己的欲望肆意妄为，地球非乱套不可。连小学生都知晓，我们做人的准则之一，就是亲近美德，远离恶行。而宽恕正是美德，报复则是心胸狭窄的体现，是恶行的一种。  
因此我理应选择前者。  
况且在这个世界，人人生而平等，除上帝之外，谁也没有资格随随便便终结他人的生命，哪怕此人犯下滔天大罪。  
但是…  
但是…  
我多么渴望那帮混蛋、畜生、人渣能统统死掉啊！我多么渴望他们先受尽各种惨绝人寰的刑罚，求生不得、求死无门，再带着难以用语言形容的、极度的绝望及痛苦灰飞烟灭，化为肮脏的尘土，遭千人唾骂、万人践踏，永世不得翻身…  
假如有人赐我一个站得住脚的理由…假如有人可以替我了却夙愿…  
咯噔咯噔！咯噔！咯噔！咯噔咯噔咯噔！  
错愕地扭过头。  
枪声。  
大朵大朵血色的玫瑰顷刻间绽放于众人的胸前，红艳艳的花瓣在半空中飞舞。  
怀抱我的枪，伊斯克拉冲我露出甜甜的笑容，晃晃空弹匣。  
火药味。  
"某些人根本无资格活着，不是谁都有权利生存。而且杀人的是我，你不必担责任。"  
"是的，我没有责任，没有…"  
我喃喃地重复着她的说辞，霎那间如释重负，感到无以伦比的、前所未有的畅快与轻松，随即瘫倒在地，一下子睡了过去。

再一次醒来时，十字架、森林、曼陀罗花都消失不见。揉揉眼睛，打了个阿欠，首先映入眼帘的是伊斯克拉家奶白色的天花板。  
…是梦？  
我伸伸懒腰，坐起来，看到床头柜上放着我的早餐：酸奶一杯，巧克力一块，黑面包两片。旁边还有佐餐的读物—当天出版的《符拉迪沃斯托克周末快报》，其中一则题为"精神错乱？另有隐情？—昨一房产经纪殒命车轮！"的新闻格外引人注目。  
内容大致是这样的：  
昨日中午十二点五十分，位于本市列宁区苏维埃大道的霍姆房地产公司门口发生一起离奇的车祸，该公司销售部的员工—二十六岁的瓦尔福罗梅·尼古拉耶维奇·克列缅在办公室与同事们一块整理客户资料时，突然精神紊乱，吼叫着撕烂衣服，跑出公司大楼，窜入机动车道，迎头撞上一辆正常行驶的七路公交车，当场身亡，并导致车内多名乘客受不同程度的轻伤。  
所幸经附近医院的及时救治，众伤者情绪稳定，目前已无大碍。司机和乘客们均表示，他们并不认识克列缅。  
销售部的经理尤里·斯捷潘诺维奇·托特米雅宁向我们透露，克列缅是今年五月份来公司的。他工作热情，喜欢开玩笑，没有任何不良的嗜好，跟大家都相处得不错。别的同事亦声称克列缅开朗健谈，不像是有精神疾患的人，也未听说他最近遇到过什么困难。  
据悉，克列缅的父母及弟弟等亲属已从哈巴罗夫斯克赶来，他们因过于悲痛谢绝了采访。

新闻下方配发有两幅图片，一幅是瓦尔福罗梅的正面免冠标准像，一幅是车祸现场的实拍图。  
这的确很蹊跷，但假若考虑到伊斯克拉…  
正当我一边啜着酸奶一边思索的时候，一只如玫瑰花瓣般白嫩的手臂温柔地搭在我的肩上。  
"怎么样？喜欢他的下场吗？"  
"是你干的？"  
"哼，他咎由自取，我仅仅是轻轻推了他一把。"  
伊斯克拉的另一只胳膊环上我的腰。  
"谢谢，我十分喜欢。"  
不知何故，毫不犹豫地笑着回答她的那一刻，我竟有些恍惚，甚至分不清这样脱口而出的答案到底是出于讨好伊斯克拉以获取其信任的目的不得已而为之，还是根本就是我内心深处的真实想法？我感到一阵恐慌，不由自主地回想起梦里发生的情形。

不过看起来伊斯克拉倒是挺满意我的反应。两天后，她便带我去了我一直盼着去的黑暗帝国，北极海下方的石头宫殿。  
我们用的是瞬移，负责标定隧道的是伊斯克拉。故而我依然无法得知城堡入口的确切方位。没关系，来日方长。

以我所见，城堡内部尚未暗到伸手不见五指的程度，借石壁上火把的光就大致能看清其结构：这是一座宏伟的宫殿，完全采用石材建造，中央应为大厅，周围则是由一根根罗马陶立克式柱子组成的四通八达的门廊，典型的环柱式风格。  
这与黄金帝国的皇宫颇有些相似。  
但美达利在哪里？是在这座地下城堡的某处？还是在别的什么地方？  
我装出惊讶的模样环顾四周，然后特意用夸张的口吻赞叹道："哇啊！真棒。这么壮观的殿堂是谁的杰作？你吗？"  
"不，老实说我对它的历史一无所知，可那并不妨碍它成为我们如今的秘密基地。"伊斯克拉眨了眨眼。  
"为什么？"  
"因为这儿是伟大的美达利女王的地盘！"她的红眸在黑暗中闪闪发亮，妖魅动人，简直犹如猫的瞳孔一般。  
"那又怎么样？"效仿某些挑剔的购房者的模样，我扬扬眉，撇撇嘴，耸耸肩，把手一摊，"我看到的只是空荡荡的废弃建筑，甚至连打杂的都没有，更别提配合默契的同伴了。贝尔公主，你不会认为仅凭我们三个就能战胜那帮爱打群架的月球女孩吧？"  
"同伴？我不觉得我们需要。我们只需要奴隶，强有力的、听话的、能圆满完成任务的奴隶。"  
"问题是我也没见到哪怕一个奴隶啊。"我嘟囔道。  
她毫不介意地微微一笑："有这样的疑虑，证明你还不了解相关的计划。跟我走，我要给你瞧几样东西。我想，你会中意的。"

大厅中央有一尊巨型的半球形花台，同样由石块砌成，高约一米，直径约五米，方形的底座四周刻着一圈酷似常春藤的装饰图案。花台内盛满了洁白干净的细沙，它们熠熠生辉，通体晶莹剔透，宛若钻石破碎后形成的一粒粒绝美的尘埃。  
她告诉我，这些都是宝贝，是制造小妖魔—也就是她口中的奴隶—的基础材料。  
原来，只要取一捧那堆特殊的沙，再加上或多或少的一点点能量，便可造出一个或一群拥有低级智力、能随意变形的傀儡。这些生物绝对服从制造者的指令，不需要吃喝，不必领薪，最重要的是可以代替制造者外出收集人类的体能。  
视注入的能量的多寡，傀儡的寿命从三、四分钟至十几天不等，死亡后会回到花台还原为沙粒，以便循环使用。  
多亏伊斯克拉的悉心教导，我很快完成了自已的处女作。她，或者说它，就是在车臣被你们轻而易举斩首的那名女妖魔。


	56. Debris 55 卢布廖夫卡

**Debris.55 卢布廖夫卡**

转眼到了八月，就在阿卫的生日前夕，我们四处救人打妖魔忙得焦头烂额的时候，突然传来了一件特别好的消息！嘿，就是说，我们伟大聪颖的主人利用互联网上人肉搜索的强大功能，不仅查出贝尔的真名实姓，连她的住处都一并找到了。  
原来，自从爱德华失踪后，尽管发生过许多事情，可阿卫始终未放弃对艾斯诺尔隐修会的调查。  
但随着时间的推移，他渐渐意识到个人力量的局限性，于是同我一样，他也去求助某个专门从事人肉搜索的网络团队。  
他们的名称…似乎是…啊，对了，叫"南十字星座"。  
工夫不负有心人。三万日元，几个月的等待，换来了我们遍寻不到的珍贵情报。  
艾斯诺尔隐修会的宗教法人代表兼女大师贝丽亚的全名是伊斯克拉·谢尔盖耶芙娜·贝丽亚，是旅居俄罗斯的乌克兰人，一九七六年生，具体日期不详。他的丈夫是已故的木材商人鲁斯兰·贝利亚，生于一九二一年五月，逝于二零零三年九月。  
两人的家位于卢布廖夫卡，是一座规模不小的别墅。不过据邻居们反应，鲁斯兰一死，房子就空了，没人知道伊斯克拉去了哪里。

听完阿卫的介绍，大家不禁欢呼雀跃、摩拳擦掌，恨不得马上跑去一探究竟。不过，出发的时间最终还是被锁定在深夜十点。  
你也明白，莫斯科西郊的卢布廖夫卡是著名的高官富人区，实行半封闭的管理，遍布摄像头，过境车辆都不能通行。更要命的是，那鬼地方甚至有直升机巡查，更不用说某些或在明处、或藏于草丛里的联邦警卫局的家伙们。  
如果我们胆敢在大白天闯入，绝对会让人家逮个正着，没准还将引发国际争端，所以只能借夜色的掩护悄悄行动。  
然而，无巧不成书。当天下午，发生于火川神社的另一桩紧急事件搞得所有人猝不及防、手忙脚乱，差一点令侦查别墅的计划泡汤。

~Oo*oO~

发生于火川神社的另一桩紧急事件？你指的是伊斯克拉利用我要挟安狄美奥王储交出梦幻银水晶的事情吧？  
唉，这事怨我。本以为自己的方案天衣无缝，结果后来几乎栽在她的手里。  
还好此前我已将掌握的情报完整地送出，积达亦表现得相当沉稳，毫不慌乱，故而除了让众人虚惊一场之外，并无任何损失。

来到北极住进黑暗帝国之后，伊斯克拉对我逐渐放松了警惕，不再审查我的通话记录与收信箱，甚至允许我独自于宫殿里闲逛。  
大概是因为她知道，在那儿即使有手机和电脑，也不能够收发短信、打电话和上网，压根无法同外界取得联系。  
理论上来说的确如此，呵，假若没有美莉亚姆出品的信号增强器。  
为麻痹伊斯克拉，我在她的别墅用电脑下载了一大堆手机里的小游戏，雪球兄弟、贪吃蛇、俄罗斯方块、松鼠大战、魂斗罗等等，故意当着她的面没日没夜地玩，装出一副深深沉迷其中的模样。这样，即使我天天二十四小时捧着手机不放，她也不会管。  
但她仍用结界限制着我的行动，不准我私自离开城堡半步。需要外出收集能量的时候，就用瞬间移动将我带来带去。  
我不止一次旁敲侧击地询问她关于帝国外部通道的情况，她均置若罔闻。  
看样子，这女人并未完全相信我。无所谓，我有的是耐心，可以慢慢地陪她耗，直到某一天，她对我的怀疑彻底烟消云散。

在宫殿中一呆就是三个多星期，我制造傀儡、收集能量，叫做什么便做什么，让怎样干就怎样干，一切凭伊斯克拉差遣。  
不仅如此，我甚至主动要求她扩大艾斯诺尔隐修会的影响力。  
她见我如此积极地卖力，自然乐得眉开眼笑，常常夸奖我不愧是她苦心挖来的优秀助手。  
说到这里你们一定很纳闷：伊斯克拉为何忽然放弃符拉迪沃斯托克，转而在车臣共和国活动？哈哈，那归功于我。

当时是七月初，我感觉时机已成熟，遂趁伊斯克拉与我刚刚结束一场攫取人类体能的接引集会—地点是本市的苏维埃区，牺牲者为三名，想必是人数不多的缘故，没能引起你们的注意—返回城堡休整之际，向她提出我的建议。  
"总在滨海边疆区一带搞，我都腻了。"我抱怨道，"你就不能够换一处地方吗？"  
"你想去哪儿？"  
伊斯克拉用宠溺的眼神望着我。  
"车臣。"  
我轻轻吐出一个词。  
她有些错愕。嗯，她理当十分清楚这意味着什么，不须我解释。  
"但他们…是穆斯林啊，隐修会的教义则基于东正教，又有语言障碍。符拉季连，你的心思我理解，可你真打算报仇的话，直接宰掉那些异族人更省事，何必如此拐弯抹角？"伊斯克拉考虑片刻，为难地冲我摇摇头，"亲爱的，别任性。"  
将房间里的每件物品挨个儿打量一番，我把目标定为桌上的一只印有雪花图案的玻璃水杯。  
因为它最为脆弱，碎片也比较锋利。  
拿起杯子，我略一使劲，"咔啪"一声将其捏烂。玻璃的碎屑瞬间刺进皮肤，殷红的血液漫出掌心，滴滴嗒嗒往下淌。  
"呀！"伊斯克拉犹如恐怖片中受惊的小姑娘般发出尖叫。  
相当恐怖的场景，然而我倒不觉得有多痛。  
"你清楚的仅仅是表面现象。你根本不了解，我渴盼的不是肉体的消灭，是灵魂的臣服！况且，我不喜欢浪费粮食。懂吗？"  
沉默。  
黑暗帝国的女主人像被我突如其来的举止吓傻了，她半张着嘴，双目大睁，一动不动地瞪着我。  
"…抱歉，亲爱的，是我不对，求求你不要再伤害自己啦，好不好？我明白了，我答应你，立刻想办法去车臣招募隐修会的成员。虽然我跟他们语言不通，虽然肯定会遭遇许多新问题。"半分钟后，她总算缓过神，温柔地拥我入怀。  
她愁眉不展的脸孔，意外地惹人怜爱。  
于是，我告诉她，我懂得车臣语。  
"不过，我如今早已受够了你那种蚂蚁啃骨头似的收集生物能的方法，太磨蹭，太不过瘾！我要一下子榨干这帮杂种！"  
"可你目前并不具备如此强的念力，而且，如果人数过多，水手战士们就…"  
"倘若我造很多很多的傀儡，分别派它们前往车臣境内不同的聚会点代我吸取能量，不就能解决上述问题了？"  
"呃…话是不错，然而这样遍地开花的干法，实施起来非常麻烦，我劝你还是打消此念头为妙。"  
等她一讲完，我立即举起受伤的左手，狠狠砸向坚硬的石墙。  
伊斯克拉果然大吃一惊，急忙护住我血糊糊的拳头："符拉季连！不！罢啦、罢啦，我同意！但那么复杂的事，短期内恐怕…"  
玻璃杯的碎片纷纷落于地面。过了一会儿，血亦不再流。  
"没关系，我愿意等。《古兰经》同《圣经》的差别不大，完全可以变通。您这般聪明的女士，准能办妥。"  
我打断她的言语，鼓励道。  
大范围的修改教义，在陌生的地方建立新的根据地，马不停蹄地组织集会…哼，够她折腾好一阵的。  
这便是我真正的目的。  
我就是要叫伊斯克拉忙，忙得不可开交，忙得晕头转向，忙得四脚朝天，忙得头昏脑胀。惟有如此，我才能实现下一步的计划。


	57. Debris 56 生日礼物

**Debris.56 生日礼物**

始终本本分分地呆在火川神社的、差不多快被众人遗忘的小姑娘苜蓿那时忽然收到一则稀奇的英文短信，来自贝尔的手机。  
—别来无恙啊，海伦娜？虽然不知你目前身处何方，可我清楚你一定被水手战士们保护着，呵呵。  
所以呢，我想拜托你一件事。  
你记得符拉季连在樱花酒店浏览过的网站吗？就是有限制级视频的？如今王子的寿辰将至，我怎么也得表示表示，对吧？所以，我特地在那地方申请了一个新的账户，把我准备的厚礼传上去了，设置为"仅本人可见"。  
我的用户名是伊斯克拉贝尔，密码是19760105，麻烦你替我把我的礼物送给王子及他的四位部下，还有月球女孩们一同过目。  
苜蓿很乖，第一时间把事情告诉阿丽。因为神社没电脑，两人就去了美奈子家，结果发现，所谓的礼物是一段录像。  
哼，这与恐怖分子们惯用的伎俩真相似。  
首先登场的是贝尔。  
她浓妆艳抹，穿一件袒胸露背的紫罗兰色拖地长裙，笑吟吟地手拿鸡爪棍端坐于北极那座地底城堡的大殿里。  
"我最最亲爱的王子殿下，好久不见啦，您还没忘记我吧？生日快乐哦！"  
配合她的祝词，老掉牙的生日歌响了起来。  
"哈，好啦，现在我们言归正传吧，我的安狄美奥王子。"贝尔站起身的同时，音乐戛然而止，"我不得不遗憾地通知您，您的部下—黄金帝国边防部队总指挥官彼尔夫什柯男爵在我的手中，种种迹象表明他多半是奉您的命令潜入我们黑暗帝国充当间谍刺探情报的，尽管他不承认，可我证据确凿。我本该杀了他，不过考虑到他毕竟是您的人，我决定给您一个面子，把他完整无缺地活着还给您，但条件是您必须用梦幻银水晶来交换他的命。当然，如果您认为他不值得您这样做，我也会尊重您的选择。认真想想吧，我等您的答复。然而我的耐心有限，倘若到本月的十五号，您依旧保持沉默，那么您将很快在不同的地方找到他身上的零件。"  
画面随后被切换到一处类似监牢的房间，昏暗的屋子内摆有一张简陋的小床，床上靠墙躺着一名男子，正是你。  
你没有让铁链或麻绳捆住，也不见伤痕和血迹，只是脸色挺难看，精神有些萎靡。  
"别跟死人似的，好歹讲几句嘛！"贝尔的画外音。  
表情复杂地瞅瞅摄像机，你咳嗽几声，就把脑袋扭了过去。  
接着，贝尔走进镜头，风情万种地抛去一个媚眼："怎么样？我没骗您吧，尊贵的王子殿下？嘻嘻，快用短信息联系我哟！"

事态紧急，地场卫当即借来苜蓿的手机卡，装进自己的手机内，试图拨打你的号码，听见的却是以俄文和英文分别发出的关机提示。  
没办法，他只得给贝尔打电话，这回倒是立刻就接通了。  
卫以不卑不亢的语气告诉她，礼物已经收到，但有许多事情他都不明白，希望贝尔详细解释以下几点。  
一，她为什么会知道苜蓿同水手战士们在一起。  
二，她为什么会知道卫的生日。  
三，她认定你为间谍的理由。  
四，她认定卫指使你去她的地盘刺探情报的理由。  
然而他没有得到任何答案。  
贝尔狂妄地笑着对他说，反正该讲的都讲过，信不信由他，接着就结束了通话。再拨过去时，她的手机也变成关机的状态。

"太可恶啦！简直是唯恐天下不乱！这算哪门子生日礼物呀？疯女人！"阿兔气呼呼地拍着桌子直嚷，"不讲理！坏蛋！诬赖好人！我们从来就没安排那个彼尔夫什柯当卧底，他也根本没有送过我们什么情报嘛！讨厌！！"  
"别冲动，阿兔。我觉得这很可能是彼尔夫什柯和她串通好的阴谋。不久前，贝尔还亲切地叫他'老公'呢。"  
古舒达冷静地推测道。  
不错，我记得这事，一想起来，我就气得牙根直痒痒。  
贝尔到底哪里强？你凭什么背叛王储投到她的麾下做她的帮凶？！是的，同样的错误我不是没犯过，但此一时彼一时，当时我们四个尚未觉醒，被她乘虚而入洗了脑，这是能够理解的。可你呢？你明明已恢复前世的记忆，为何还如此糊涂！？  
我…我实在是恨铁不成钢！  
众人闹哄哄地争论不休。亚提密斯、露娜、阿丽、美奈子和你堂弟均认为此事多半是你与贝尔精心导演的一场骗局；而亚美、赛西达、阿卫声称人命关天的事草率不得，除非有决定性的证据，否则只能暂且假定贝尔所言属实；其他人的立场则摇摆不定。  
最叫我在意的是积达这臭小子，别人都正认真地阐述自个儿的观点，唯独他一语不发，低着头摆弄手机。  
我忍不住推推他："喂，你倒是表个态哇！"  
他抬起眼皮，目光炯炯地瞪着我，瞅得我莫名其妙心里直打鼓，方才懒洋洋地反问："正人，你…信任符拉季连吗？"  
我一愣。  
"…这是什么意思？不信任如何？信任又如何？"  
"唉，傻瓜。"  
他重重地叹一口气，白我一眼，之后继续用手机玩打苍蝇的游戏。  
我被积达搞得迷迷糊糊，可不管怎样追问，他一概不理。  
直到夜里十点，大伙依旧没统一意见，更别提研究解决方案了。然而，卢布廖夫卡是不能不去的，我们只得搁置争议，马上动身。

~Oo*oO~

通过一段日子的观察，我精挑细选，瞄准伊斯克拉最繁忙的时候，扔下那摞亟待翻译成车臣文的宣传册，跑到大殿去找她。  
她正全神贯注地凝视着水晶球。  
而后者亦不再是黑色的，球体上布满纵横交错的河流、山川、田野、村庄…俨然一副车臣共和国的全息地图。  
"伊斯克拉！"  
她扭头冲我笑笑："什么事？东西都译好啦？"  
"没有。坐了近一个小时，我腰酸背痛的，眼睛也不舒服。"我走上前，亲昵地搂着她的腰，"陪我去地面上玩吧？"  
"不行啊。你晓得的，四小时后，我们的行动就开始啦。应你的要求，这回一共设下五处聚会点。为了万无一失，我得提前准备。外头有什么好玩的呀？既寒冷又荒凉，纯粹是一片白色的冰沙漠。看久了还会得雪盲，多恐怖！"伊斯克拉兴趣索然地拒绝道。  
我需要的即是她这番话。  
我撇撇嘴："戴着墨镜就没事了。你觉得没意思，是因为你去的次数太多，然而我从来没去过。现在这个季节，北极圈应该会出现极昼，那情景我仅于电视里瞧过，很希望能有亲身经历呢。若不肯陪我，你不妨撤销结界，我可以单独去。"  
"…你预备几时回来？"  
"说不太准。如果玩得高兴，就晚一点；如果觉得无聊，就早一点。"  
伊斯克拉犹豫半晌，破天荒地同意暂时将结界开放，但相对的，她必须吸走我大部分的体力，以保证我没法瞬移。  
"这样的话我会变得极为疲惫，还怎么玩啊？"我抗议道。  
她狡黠地一笑："所以你最好不去。"  
没有任何选择的余地，我不得不接受她附加的苛刻条件，为了好不容易争取来的机会，为了彻底弄清楚进出这座秘密城堡的途径。

北极海的正上方的陆地现今虽然不复存在，但假如跳入海中，下潜大约三公里，便能够发现一处类似死火山口的洞穴。进洞以后，再朝前游，水位将愈来愈浅，直至消失，变成潮湿的陆地。这时候，就会看见城堡沉重的石头大门了。  
想像不到吧？你们苦苦寻觅的城堡入口居然在水里！这亦大大出乎我的意料。我猜测，这就是你们一直找不着它的原因。

伊斯克拉讲的没错，北极确实无趣，特别是当我身体虚弱之际。幸亏她余下一些能量供我生成保护罩，不然，我非冻毙不可。  
勉强于冰上逗留了四十多分钟，我就赶紧回到宫殿，叫伊斯克拉把本属于我的精神力还我，接着蒙头大睡。  
情报终于获得，如今需要的便是早日将其送至积达那里。  
常言道，最危险的地方，即为最安全的地方。对于我而言，这只能是伊斯克拉的枕边。  
作为一名受过专业训练的前特种侦察兵，伊斯克拉若要派手下的妖魔监视我，无论多隐蔽，我都有办法察觉。然而，如果她透过黑水晶球观察我的一举一动，我便无从知晓了。因此，唯独在她睡得正香的时刻，我才能够确定，我的周围是百分之百安全的。

那天，我们两个谁也没亲自上阵，仅仅是留在地底城堡利用黑水晶球遥控指挥。莫斯科时间九点整，全部集会结束。  
你们这次倒未去搅局，原因不得而知。  
处理完搜罗来的人体生物能，伊斯克拉便和我一块上了床。  
我搂着她，像母亲哄小孩子一样有节奏地拍她的背。  
或许是过于劳累的缘故，没过半小时她就酣然入梦，均匀的呼吸声传遍漆黑的房间，仿佛源自一只测量梦的半活跃期的有机钟。  
自枕头下掏出西门子手机，调成静音模式，我玩起超级玛丽。  
伊斯克拉没反应。  
我迅速用快捷键调出短信的编辑界面，一个字母一个字母地敲出情报，同时以眼角的余光死死地盯着她。  
我的每个细胞皆处于临战状态，随时准备关闭短信息输入，继续进行游戏。  
上帝保佑，别醒啊！千万不要醒！  
过了五分钟，终于大功告成，我开始群发短信。  
根据积达的手机尾号，按顺序向前推五十六个，向后推六十五个，加上他本人的，一共一百二十二个号码。  
如此一来，就算今后事情败露，伊斯克拉欲追查，也很难得知他真正的号码。  
至于其他人收到这种匪夷所思的短信息会做何感想，那就我跟我无关了。  
虽然不断告诫自已要保持镇静，免得坏事，我依旧紧张万分：舌头发干、手指不停地哆嗦，好几次险些打错单词。  
悉数发送妥当之后，删除全部记录，又装模作样地打了几秒钟的游戏，我关闭手机，重新缩进被窝。  
这时我才惊觉，全身上下已被冷汗浸湿。  
不过至少到目前为止，一切顺利。相信过不了多久，你们即会对黑暗帝国采取行动。那时候，我还可充当内应。  
望着尚在梦乡的伊斯克拉，我深呼吸几次，缓缓将提到嗓子眼的心放回肚里，告诉自己没什么好担忧的，接着便不知不觉地睡着了。


	58. Debris 57 白色科瑞斯通物语公司

**Debris.57 白色科瑞斯通物语公司**

调查的结果，我记得跟你说过，不能讲是一无所获吧，但的确也没多大的收获：你和贝尔都不在；屋里空荡荡的，似乎很多家具早已被搬走；到处都找不到能显示伊斯克拉与艾斯诺尔隐修会或黑暗帝国有干系的蛛丝马迹。  
而桌上的艺术照，抽屉内散放的录像带、光碟、影集以及明显和朴木泰佑被杀一案有联系的纳根特左轮，均对你极为不利。

我们没拿走屋内的任何东西，只是用手机从不同的角度将它们逐一拍下，就阿欠连天地打道回府了。

第二天，情况有些变化。在浪费了许多时间于无谓的争论上之后，真琴灵机一动，想到一个折中的主意：给贝尔一枚假的银水晶。  
嘿嘿，真有她的！  
按照她的理论。反正贝尔没用过梦幻银水晶，也不会用，即使她发现到手的水晶根本不好使，也没办法知道，究竟是我们给了假货，还是她自己的操作方法有误。假如贝尔所言属实，趁此机会，我们完全可以把你带出来并转移到一处安全的地方。  
大家经过一番研究，均认为此方案可行。  
然而，我反对。  
因为我当时已被那些记录着你与贝尔浓情蜜意的影像资料气得快要发疯了。  
"够啦！停止琢磨这些愚不可及的方案吧，白痴们！"打开手机的相簿，我一边冲众人挥舞，一边大嚷，"你们瞧瞧呀，这些玩意还不能说明问题吗？！符拉季连跟贝尔根本就是一伙的！贝尔对他呵护备至，宠爱之极，肉麻得令人想吐，怎么舍得将他大卸八块？什么间谍，什么刺探情报，什么零件，分明都是预先设计好的台词，就等着诱我们上钩呢！别傻了，伙伴们！"  
阿卫朝我点点头："你的怀疑不无道理，正人。可是你有没有考虑过，事实或许恰恰和你的推测相反？留意过那堆物品的拍摄日期吗？据我观察，最近的是五月中旬。两个多月的时间并不短，可以发生许多变故，比如…麻里惠雇凶杀人未遂的事件。"  
…地下室！  
医院！  
惊悚小说般的诊断书！  
我的心仿佛叫什么东西狠狠揪了一下，登时无话可说。  
接着，大伙竟无视我的存在，自顾自地继续讨论哪种材料适合制作银水晶的赝品。  
美奈子主张用塑料，因为塑料便宜。  
赛西达则主张用玻璃或者普通的水晶，因为他觉得，所选的材料越低廉，穿帮的可能性越大。  
多数人支持后者的提议，好像大家一个一个都挺有钱似的。  
与此同时，在键盘上敲敲打打的亚美很快通过网络搜索到一家叫做"白色科瑞斯通物语"的公司，顾名思义，这是一家专营制作及销售各类水晶工艺品的公司，也可按顾客的要求提供订制的服务，而且就坐落于元麻布港区，来去很方便。  
只是它开出的价格颇高，且不接受议价。我算了算，想订做一个酷似银水晶的假货，至少得一千日元才能搞定。  
偏偏没头脑的赛西达还在一旁不知趣地瞎喊："要最完美的3A级！3A！3A！"  
但无论如何，钱没法从天上掉下。看在他们十一位的总资产加起来也比不过我的份儿上，我大方地承担了这笔款项。

中午，我们一道去肯德基吃了饭。之后，月野兔带着我从自动取款机提出的两千日元和她的梦幻银水晶，于亚美、真琴、美奈子、露娜、赛西达的陪同下，赶往白色科瑞斯通物语公司。其余的人回皇冠游乐厅的秘密司令室等消息。  
将近一个半小时后，六人一猫瞬移归来，称事已谈妥，成交金额是一千八百日元，对方最迟二日之内交货。  
地场卫立即用苜蓿的卡给贝尔发短信，表示愿接受她的条件，希望在交出银水晶之前，能就某些细节问题向她请教一下。

贝尔倒挺配合的，很快回复说同意，要阿卫打她的手机。大概她是想省话费吧？狡诈的女人。总之，主人毫不犹豫地照办了。  
于是我们又一次见识了贝尔令人头皮发麻的笑声。  
"哈哈，想不到殿下您真的是宅心仁厚哟！那么您准备于何时何地跟我进行交换仪式呀？"贝尔娇滴滴地问。  
"您说呢？"  
"北极D点不错哦，是我们都熟悉的地方。时间嘛，明天如何？"  
"大后天行吗？恐怕明天不方便。"  
"行。那么，让您的未婚妻倩尼迪公主于大后天的东京时间十九点整拿上她的宝贝银水晶一个人去北极D点，谁也不许跟随。并且，她必须当着我的面将银水晶蕴藏的能量全释放出来供我吸收。待我享用完美味的能量大餐后，自会将男爵还给她。"  
众人听到此处，皆是一怔。  
"…为什么啊？反正银水晶是你的，你想怎么使用皆随你，何须劳烦倩尼迪？"  
"您得体谅体谅我呀，殿下！害人之心不可有，防人之心不可无！"贝尔嗲声嗲气地大呼小叫起来，"倘若你们弄一个假货蒙骗我，或者仗着人多力量大搞偷袭围攻我，我岂不是要人财两失？我又不傻，未雨绸缪总好过亡羊补牢。对吧，安狄美奥？"  
她确实不傻，傻的是那帮喜欢异想天开的月球丫头。  
我默默调侃道。  
"话是没错，但我亦有我的顾虑。如果倩尼迪单枪匹马与您会面，我将非常担心她的人身安全。"  
"这就是您自个儿的事情啦，我可管不着。"  
"贝尔！我已经对您一忍再忍，条件由您开，地点任您选，您怎么就不肯稍微表现出哪怕一点点的诚意呢？！贸然开启银水晶的能量阀门，对倩尼迪而言意味着什么，您不清楚吗？她极有可能由于被汹涌的能量潮淹没而送命！想想前世的月球女王是怎么死的！"  
不妙，我感觉主人似乎逐渐控制不住他的脾气了，这绝不是好兆头。  
"无所谓。假使您不想让您的小甜心为您的部下冒这样大的风险，不妨取消此次约会，呵呵。"  
阿卫没有接她的话。  
他捏着手机，沉默了足有一分钟，才再次开口："我要和彼尔夫什柯谈谈。"  
高跟鞋踩在石板路上的声音。  
下台阶的声音。  
上台阶的声音。  
钥匙开锁的声音。  
"殿下？"  
咦？这…这…这…是你的嗓音？低沉、嘶哑宛若破败的风箱，难听至极！  
安拉！究竟怎么回事？  
你那天籁一般悠扬、绵软、柔美、悦耳的嗓音哪里去了？  
"彼尔夫什柯？你的嗓子为什么变成这样啦？！"  
阿卫显然也发现了问题，他不安地问。  
"咳…咳咳…地下城堡有些冷，我…咳咳…有点感冒，大约…是四天前的夜里感冒的，本来没打算让您知道，但是贝尔非要…所以…完全暴露了。这种小病只要…呃…赶紧吃药，留意潜伏的并发症，很快就会好…"  
他不太信："真的只是感冒？"  
"是的。您放心，我会认真照顾您的人，至少能保证大后天的交换仪式开始时，他依然活着。"没讲几句，贝尔就擅作主张地结束了你俩的通话，"到底要不要用银水晶换彼尔夫什柯，拜托您快拿主意，别跟小姑娘一样优柔寡断。"  
又思索了十几秒，主人告诉贝尔，他需要再考虑一段日子。  
那个曾经当过他的准未婚妻的坏女人顿时得意地爆发出一串轻蔑的狂笑："哇哈哈哈哈哈…您真靠不住啊！好吧，可以！"  
随即，她挂断了电话。  
"听我说！"同时，美奈子与古舒达齐声高叫。  
地场卫把手机放进兜内，望着二人："有什么问题？"  
"坚决不可让倩尼迪公主冒险！不管怎样，安狄美奥，我不允许您如此恣意妄为！贝尔是什么样的家伙，您难道不清楚吗？她老奸巨猾、诡计多端，公主万一不幸中了这人的圈套，莫说彼尔夫什柯了，连她本人和梦幻银水晶也有可能不保！到时候，我们该如何？眼睁睁地任凭贝尔称王称霸统治整个世界，任凭美达利再度毁灭地球吗？！"你堂弟的口吻十分严厉，简直像在训斥阿卫。  
"那你说怎么办？"阿卫并未因他的不礼貌生气，只是平静地反问。  
"您若非救彼尔夫什柯不可，就由我来装扮成倩尼迪的模样带着假的银水晶代阿兔赴约吧！她恢复前世的记忆以前，我一直是公主的替身。"他张张嘴，刚打算讲些什么，却被美奈子抢先了，"没有谁能比我更合适！"  
月野兔一听就急了，立刻蹦起来死死搂住她的女友："不要嘛！我不同意！你哪儿也不许去，美奈子！"  
"莫吵啦！诸位听我一言！"始终闷声不响的积达突然开口，将大家吓了一跳，"这件事看似棘手，实际上相当好解决。我的建议是，我们可以兵分三路，采取各个击破的原则：第一小组先引蛇出洞，以交换人质之名拖住贝尔；第二小组再暗渡陈仓，趁其不备直捣她的黑暗帝国，干掉她的靠山美达利；接着迅速出动第三小组，借前两个小组的掩护，救出彼尔夫什柯。你们觉得如何呢？"  
馊主意！他的脑瓜昨晚被门挤过？  
我不屑地斜他一眼："烂极了！天方夜谭！我们根本不晓得进入帝国城堡的通道在什么鬼地方，怎么暗渡陈仓？"  
然而，积达的回答犹如一枚重磅炸弹，出乎所有人的意料。  
"问得妙啊，那正是我准备公布的。我曾经犹豫过，但我觉得现在是时候了。通道的位置，我知道。"他庄严地宣布。

~Oo*oO~

不是感冒，北极的冰面之下并不寒冷，我亦非那种稍一着凉就发烧、咳嗽的人，这纯粹是我歇斯底里叫唤了好几个小时的恶果。  
我也不想那样，但我无法控制。  
倘若仅仅是疼痛，哪怕啃噬入骨，哪怕最后昏过去，我都可以咬紧牙关一声不吭。  
可如果是电刑，我做不到，即使我不惜为此咬破嘴唇和舌头。  
玛莎、廖瓦，很多爱我的人，都曾试图让我相信，九年前那场不堪回首的噩梦早已终结，希望我能彻底摆脱过去的阴影，再一次开始新的生活。我明白他们的好意，然而，我知道，我一直很清楚，噩梦从未结束。事实证明，我是对的。

变故发生于顷刻间。送出情报后不久，正睡着的我突然觉得一股凌厉的疾风扑面而来。出于本能，我连忙跳下床，低头俯身。  
藤蔓似的长发勒住我的脖颈。  
我的反应还是慢了半拍。  
在我因缺氧而很快变模糊的视线中，伊斯克拉站于床的另一侧，红光闪烁的双眸喷射着怒火，犹如希腊神话里的蛇发女妖美杜莎。

你知道，阿卜杜拉，安装信号增强器的手机无论何时何地皆能自由地接打电话、收发短信，可为了不引起旁人的注意，只要一离开基站的服务区，屏幕就显示"呼叫限制"或"找不到网络"的字样，信号格亦会变成空的，同普通的手机并无二致。  
所以，伊斯克拉应该觉察不出什么异常，除非她突发奇想拆下手机的后盖，或有电话打进。  
就是为避免类似的情况，入睡前，我特意将手机关掉。  
不料，原本已入眠的伊斯克拉在我完成任务并进入梦乡后，竟鬼使神差地醒了过来。  
没有电视，不能上网，百无聊赖之际，她想到我的西门子手机内有不少消磨时间的游戏，遂拿起它，打开，准备挑一款中意的玩玩。

如果某个陌生人发给你一条不知所云的短信，你要怎么处理，阿卜杜拉？回信提醒他可能写错了收件者的号码？直接删除？  
我通常选后者，碰巧心情不错时也许会选前者。  
但我决不会因为这点琐事浪费话费，特别是当我发现，对方的手机号属于国外的时候。  
而有人恰恰那样做了。  
通过伊斯克拉本人的亲口描述，我得知这家伙是一名在日本留学的格鲁吉亚人。  
见鬼！我碰上的是怎样的一个精神病啊！  
"臭俄国佬！我就晓得是你！明的玩不过我，于是想暗算，对吧？凭你们这些三脚猫工夫，只懂得搞垃圾短信，没什么真本领，我才不怕！哼，有种的，你继续折腾！"电话刚接通，里面便传出一阵咆哮，"无耻！不要脸的东西！狗崽子！"  
流利的俄语。  
伊斯克拉如果没及时瞬移至别的房间，我准会被吵醒的。  
"劳驾您先等一等，我不明白…您是哪一位？您要找谁？您讲的是什么意思？您是不是喝太多啦？"她莫名其妙地问。  
谩骂她的家伙噎了一下："…呃？女人？你是女人？你不是男人？"  
"对。这位先生，据我所知，我们素未谋面，我也从未冒犯过您。若您还有理智的话，请解释一下刚才的言行。"  
"你不是…迈尔科夫搬的救兵？就是在东京国际文化学院的新宿校区留学的那个迈尔科夫？我是图希什维利啊，比他高一届。前一阵子我们在学生食堂打架时，他输了，又不甘心，整天嚷嚷要找他国内的兄弟盗我的手机号，黑我的邮箱，你真不是他请的？"  
她当即表示自个儿不认识迈尔科夫，并要求冒冒失失的图希什维利向她道歉。  
而图希什维利—这是典型的格鲁吉亚姓氏—仍然不依不饶："未必！骚扰短信的事，您怎么解释呀？"  
作为那一百二十二个替身号码之一的所属人，他随即把我群发的情报转给伊斯克拉。  
地下宫殿的女主人一瞧，就明白了。  
她不由分说挂掉格鲁吉亚留学生的电话，将西门子手机大卸八块，没费多大劲便找着了印有银色月宫标志—新月与五角星—的信号增强器，又花了一些时间研究它的基本用途。接着，她直奔符拉迪沃斯托克，把我来到城堡后的通讯记录全部搞到手。

当再一次恢复意识的时候，我已经离开原先的卧室，被伊斯克拉不知用何种方法挪到一间陌生的屋子里，躺在一张狭窄的、凉冰冰的铁床上，双手被粗如儿臂的铁链固定于床头的铁栏杆，双脚则被固定于床尾的铁栏杆，长度刚刚好。  
空荡荡的四壁，布满污渍的肮脏地板。  
伊斯克拉坐在一旁的折叠椅上，不紧不慢地讲述着昨晚发生的一系列事情。  
你认为那里像监牢？呵，形容得非常贴切，我亦深有同感。  
"就是这样。老实讲，我得感谢那位小伙子。"言毕，她冷冷地总结道，"事实俱在，你还有什么可抵赖的？我一开始就怀疑，你投诚是假，做卧底是真，只是没有证据。如今看来，果不其然啊！枉我待你这么好，出钱帮你治病，为你买回美味佳肴，任何事都尽量顺着你，不辞辛劳地伺候你，结果…却养了一只吃里扒外的白眼狼！你摸着良心问一问，你对得起我吗？！"  
我倒吸一口凉气。  
她既然得知帝国的外部入口已暴露，定然会立即采取措施将通道的位置转移至别处，甚至把原来的地方布置成陷阱。  
倘若你们依据我提供的信息冒冒失失跑去…后果不堪设想！  
这下麻烦大啦！  
必须赶在你们行动之前将此事告诉积达！  
要怎么做？如何才能够联系上他？  
"为什么不开口呢？怕了？不用紧张，只要你如实回答我的问题，我可以考虑放你一条生路。"  
链条虽粗壮，但锈迹斑斑的，颇有外强中干之感，没准一使劲就可挣脱。  
我不动声色地悄悄试了试。  
两只手腕登时像针刺一般的痛，尚未结疤的伤口估计又裂开了。  
不行。那儿附着伊斯克拉施加的念力，我没本事去除。  
见我半天没吭声，她站起身，提高了音量："符拉季连！你哑巴了吗？我问你，那枚纽扣电池似的小圆片有何用途？谁给的？"  
"捡的。"  
"…安狄美奥的手机号码是多少？"  
"不知道。"  
"彼尔夫什柯！我警告你，坦白从宽，抗拒从严，苦海无边，回头是岸。你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒，否则，后果很严重。"  
看样子，至少目前无法脱身了。  
既然暂时不能往外传送消息，那么，不妨先想办法套取到更多的情报，然后再静待时机。  
"为什么您总念念不忘收拾别人，却不多考虑一下自己的命运？不管怎么样，您的秘密已经泄露了，要么今天，要么明天，安狄美奥王储就会率领他的四名部下和跟这些水手战士一窝蜂冲进您自以为固若金汤的城堡。"略一思忖，我冲她嘿嘿一笑。  
"白日做梦！哼，只要我炸掉海底通道，她们就休想进来！"伊斯克拉的语调因过于高昂反而显得底气不足。  
欲盖弥彰。  
很妙。  
我不禁朗声大笑起来："哈哈哈…您是开玩笑的吧？据我所知，那条路不仅仅是用来走的，还承担着通风透气的任务，一旦坍塌，外面的新鲜空气进不去，宫殿内的浊气出不来，大家非闷死不可。当然啦，我无所谓，能和您一块下地狱，是鄙人的荣幸。"  
才讲完，我就挨了重重的一耳光。  
"你…你…不得好死！不识抬举的东西！惹毛了我，你不会有好下场的！"  
伊斯克拉面色铁青，胸脯剧烈地一起一伏，凶恶的眼神告诉我，她已经怒不可遏，然而却无能为力。  
啊哈，这实在令人愉快。  
"打我有用吗，我亲爱的公主？即使您杀掉我，该来的人还是会来，您照样逃不脱。"  
"…我的事不劳你费心，你给我…立刻闭嘴！"  
保持着笑容，我冲她眨眨眼："这么有自信，真难得。莫非您已经安排好对付他们的方案？"  
"当然早有防备！"伊斯克拉嚷嚷道，"昨天晚上我连夜赶制了一批能力超群的妖魔，安排它们分成小股藏于沿途的石缝和岔路中，等那些不速之客一到，就神不知鬼不觉地将他们分割包围，一个接一个地消灭，让那些家伙有来无回！"  
这样啊？听起来好像也不是多么高明的战术。  
我心里有数了。  
伊斯克拉的反应表明，入口的改道绝非一项简单的工程，就算她办得到，也根本来不及在短短的几天乃至几周内迅速完成。  
我的情报并未失效，如果你们抓紧时间进攻的话。  
不过，如她所言，在那一带设埋伏倒是很容易，我一定要找个机会通知积达，让他提醒你们留神沿途的动静，千万不可大意。


	59. Debris 58 黑暗帝国的秘密通道

**Debris.58 黑暗帝国的秘密通道**

"大家都知道，五月份各位曾结伴去北极侦查贝尔及美达利的行踪，但无功而返。此事始终令我耿耿于怀。之后的日子里，我一直在不停地琢磨失败的原因，谢天谢地，经过长时间的冥思苦想，我总算找出了那次行动的疏忽。"积达走至电脑前将键盘敲打一番，调出北极区域的地图，"我们上天入地，四处搜索，自以为'用鼻子把北极翻了一遍'，却遗漏了一处重要的地方—海底。"  
"海底？！"阿兔吃惊地重复。  
积达点点头，继续说道："不错。三天前，为了证实自己的猜测，我瞒着你们孤身跑去北冰洋，嘿，果然找到黑暗帝国的入口了。它位于北极D点的正下方，在约三千米深的海底，被封闭的结界与外界隔离。"  
"这怎么可能呢？海里有压强的呀，人体如何能够承受…"亚美讲着讲着，忽然顿住了，"…哦，对啦，保护罩。"  
"你前脚刚发现贝尔的据点，她后脚就给我们送来威胁的视频，那也太巧了吧？"我忍不住插嘴。  
"有何不妥啊？"他冲我翻了翻白眼，"幸运也是罪过吗？总比我们无能为力地任由符拉季连陈尸冰面要好吧？"  
油嘴滑舌的书呆子！  
让他一呛，我这下可真的没词了。  
"既然是如此重大的发现，你为什么现在才告诉我们？"阿卫有些不高兴地质问他。  
他委屈地耸耸肩："回来后，我本想立即向您报告，但…先是别墅，接着又是生日贺礼，叫这些麻烦事一搅和，我就给忘啦。"  
没有人再问他什么话，众人你瞅瞅我，我瞅瞅你，不约而同地陷入沉思。  
他的解释并无任何破绽，相反，每一个问题他皆对答如流。可恰恰是这一点叫人生疑。  
太巧，太完美，太不寻常。  
不理会别人，积达只是期待地盯着阿卫，等他发话。  
但终结冷场的并非阿卫。  
"倘若你没有撒谎，倘若彼尔夫什柯不是贝尔的同伙，那么…就根本不需要扯上银水晶呀。"阿丽说，"大家完全可以一起行动，从你发现的海底通道秘密进到黑暗帝国的宫殿去，打她个措手不及。这样，阿兔也不用独自冒险啦，多好！"  
"不行。如果贝尔把彼尔夫什柯作为人质，我们将进退两难，陷入极为被动的境地。因此，必须先引开贝尔。"积达否决道。  
"但是那样对阿兔很危险啊！"古舒达、露娜、亚提密斯、美奈子异口同声地喊。  
伸出食指晃晃，积达胸有成竹地冲他们一笑："危险吗？不见得。我反倒觉得，比起我们的水手月亮，贝尔的处境更危险。依我看，她想必活得不耐烦了，才会开出如此愚蠢的条件。既然她要自寻死路，我们何不顺手送她一程呢？"  
"什么意思？"  
我被他神神叨叨的言语搞得如坠五里云雾之中。  
"之前真琴曾说，贝尔没用过银水晶，也不会用。所以，她不可能知道阿兔究竟是在释放银水晶的能量，还是在攻击她。"  
亚提密斯甩甩它的长尾巴："她又不是纸糊的，阿兔若没能将其一招毙命，不就麻烦了？"  
"是呀！而且，彼尔夫什柯和贝尔到底是不是一伙的，谁都不清楚。万一他俩里应外合夹击阿兔…"露娜附和道。  
"所以还是由我去吧！"美奈子急忙接腔。  
积达表示反对："不成。你不会操纵梦幻银水晶，肯定露馅。"  
"我有一个不是办法的办法。阿兔，取回白色科瑞斯通物语公司做的假货后，你能否将真的银水晶的能量抽出一部分，注入它的里面？如果可行，就让美奈子拿着它跟贝尔见面，按贝尔的要求散能量，趁她忙于吸收时，冷不丁给她致命一击。"  
古舒达提出新的设想。  
但月野兔没来得及回答，积达就毫不留情地嘲讽道："假公主、假水晶，你当人家没脑子？亏你想得出，标准的黔驴技穷！"  
"我不会那样做，对不起…"阿兔有些惭愧地轻声说。  
阿卫怜爱地笑着轻轻拍拍她的肩膀，她小鸟依人般地缩进对方的怀中。  
两人深情款款地四目相望，似乎正进行着无言的交流。  
唉，如此一来，所有的旁路都断了。唯一可行的，就是月野兔变身为水手月亮，带上银水晶直接同贝尔单挑。  
我不喜欢此方案。  
我相信其他的伙伴也不喜欢。  
为何积达这么积极地企图促成该计划？他在搞什么鬼？他有何种不可告人的目的？他…不会已经被暗地里洗脑了吧？  
我突然间感到一阵恶寒。  
真主哇！起初是苜蓿，接着是你，其后是荷米丽安，要是连积达也…我们黄金帝国就彻底没指望了！  
少顷，阿兔依依不舍地离开恋人的怀抱，不过仍旧挽着他的胳膊。  
"大家别争了，请让我讲几句。方才我已经和阿兔商量过，我们基本同意英明的方案。"站起身，用指关节叩叩桌面，地场卫郑重其事地注视着大家，"人人生而平等，每个人的性命都同样宝贵。在这方面，我与阿兔并不比你们中的任何一位特殊。大伙如此为阿兔担忧，我十分感动。然而，请各位莫忘记，她不单单是公主，亦是一名合格的水手战士。对吧，阿兔？"  
"嗯。"  
前世的美莉亚姆公主调皮地扮了个鬼脸。  
"作为她的未婚夫，我坚信她有足够的本领应付各种复杂的状况，打败敌人，平安归来…"  
"嗯！"  
前世的美莉亚姆公主顽皮地吐吐舌头。  
"…什么？！"  
真是一石激起千层浪，听罢他的一番话，除了积达，包括我在内的所有人皆脸色骤变，齐声叫起来。  
爱野美奈子不死心地嘀咕："哪怕派几个人远远跟着…"  
"莫做多余的打算，贝尔不是那么好骗的，弄巧成拙就麻烦了。"阿卫摆摆脑袋。  
得了，看样子大局已定，多说无益。  
你想想吧，既然金色王朝的准国王和银色月宫的准女王都已统一意见，我们这些虾兵蟹将还有什么好反对的？咳，趁早闭嘴吧。

事到如今似乎不需要订购银水晶的赝品了，我建议取消订单。然而，阿兔不乐意，她想把假的带在身边，说没准能派上什么用场。  
不料…嘿，竟让她不幸言中。  
不晓得她是歪打正着，还是真的有先见之明？总而言之，这笔钱没白花，冒牌的银水晶后来果然帮了我们一个大大的忙。

不知不觉已过了下午六点，但我们没心思回家吃晚饭，也懒得离开司令室，于是叫了外卖。这次是麦当劳的一大堆各式套餐。  
我要的是巨无霸套餐。  
两只猫、积达、真琴及阿丽要的是麦香鱼套餐。  
赛西达要的是鲜蔬足尊牛堡套餐。  
阿卫与古舒达要的是麦辣鸡腿堡套餐。  
其余的人…我想不起来了。  
众人一边吃一边说，讨论的话题转移到具体的行动安排上。  
经过反复商议，大家对积达的建议做了一些小改动：第一小组仅有阿兔一人，负责赴贝尔的约，大后天的东京时间十九点整出发；第二小组共四人，积达领队，阿卫、赛西达和我跟随，负责潜入地下城堡寻找美达利，十九点三十分之后出发；第三小组则有五人两猫，即真琴、阿丽、美奈子、亚美、古舒达，外加露娜、亚提密斯，留在司令室随时准备支援前两个小组。  
苜蓿未参加我们的行动，因为主人早就给她安排了更重要的任务—看住朴木麻里惠。  
虽然此后发生的事证明那小姑娘并不能够胜任，但她确实已经尽力了。  
透露一个小秘密，其实我原本被分配在第三小组，只是因为我的强烈恳求，主人才颇不情愿地把我调到第二小组，哈哈哈。

~Oo*oO~

伊斯克拉冲门外勾勾手指，一名酷似放大版玩具锡兵的傀儡妖魔捧着一只长方形的小木箱走进来，往地上一隔，便转身出去了。  
我好奇地张望。  
里面装的是什么？皮鞭？棍棒？蜡烛？火钳？或是每样都有？  
"符拉季连，我知道你的体质较差，所以不愿折磨你。可我的忍耐是有限度的，你若始终死不悔改，可别怪我翻脸不认人。"重新坐回椅子上，她的神情已恢复惯常的镇定，"我最后再问一次，你昨夜群发的一大串手机号中，哪一个属于你的联络人？他—或者她—是谁？是安狄美奥王储吗？你们的暗号是什么？给我老老实实交代清楚！否则，哼，有你后悔的时候！"  
我没搭理伊斯克拉。  
她发出一声遗憾的叹息，将箱子内的物品拎出来。  
这是一个方方正正的铁疙瘩，有很多奇形怪状、花花绿绿的手柄与旋纽，像是袖珍收音机，却没有天线。机器侧面的接口里插着一红一蓝二根不同颜色的导线，红色的前端开叉，分别装有两枚鳄鱼嘴夹子，蓝色的未分叉，顶端连着一支细短的金属棒。  
…电刑具！  
这么恐怖的东西，她从何处搞来的？  
我不由自主地绷直身体。  
摇头晃脑地打量着我，伊斯克拉的脸上绽开玫瑰花般明媚的笑容："怕不怕，亲爱的？"  
"不。"  
她熟练地解开我的衬衣纽扣，将夹子安在我的乳首上。  
"怕不怕？"  
"不。"  
"那你抖什么？现在觉悟还不晚…"  
"闭嘴。"  
金属棒被粗暴蛮横地硬塞进下体的私密处。  
就在此刻，毫无预兆地发生了一阵猛烈的爆炸。确切地说，是我感觉好像发生了一阵猛烈的爆炸。我原先已经仰卧于床上，但不知为什么，我居然觉得，自己是刚刚给推到这位置的。似乎是一种迅速而猛烈的打击，把我撂翻在那里。  
全身的肌肉都痛苦地痉挛起来，我的鼻孔嗅到一股苦涩的烟草味，眼前白光闪烁，嘴唇发麻，恰若一张绷得紧紧的铁弓。

开始了。历史又一次重演。多年间始终在我的枕旁笑容狰狞的噩梦，终于化作现实。我知道，我一直很清楚，早晚会这样的。  
惊恐过后是异乎寻常的安心。  
这不奇怪。  
我跟尤拉一道在苏沃洛夫少年军校学习的时候，曾听他说过一则寓意深刻的笑话。  
某户普普通通的三口之家，父母老实本分，女儿有些任性，但十分漂亮。  
两代人其乐融融，过着平静的生活。  
突然有一天，他们家附近建起一个兵营，驻扎了众多放荡不羁的大兵。大兵们常挑逗他俩的女儿，那姑娘亦来者不拒。  
这令她的父亲忧心重重，生怕女儿出问题，却又无计可施，整日愁眉苦脸。  
过了一段时间之后，终于有人跑来告诉他，他女儿怀孕了。  
这位父亲闻言，不怒不急，而是长松一口气，用欣慰的语调说，哦，很好，总算是发生了。  
你害怕已久的事发生，有时是一种解脱。  
我的状况与此类似。  
在车臣的战俘营，拜那群反政府的武装分子所赐，我九年前曾和电刑这个撒旦麾下最邪恶凶残的魔鬼有过短暂的交锋，并败给了它。自当时起，我就预感到，此情此景必将永远烙印在我的记忆中，成为毕生都挥之不去的梦魇。  
除非我死，或于下一场较量中获胜。  
多么惨无人道的惩罚。但这是失败者和叛徒该得的报应。  
某种程度上说，我其实应感激伊斯克拉，是她为我及我的噩梦提供了绝佳的角斗场，让我能够有机会同昔日的敌人再度一较高下。

不可能有奇迹显现，没人会来救我，我明白。毕竟，我曾经三番五次地告诫积达，收到我的进攻信号以前，不许擅闯黑暗帝国。  
而昨夜送出的短信文本并不包含此信号，因为我的第二步计划—探明美达利的藏匿处—尚未达成。  
古舒达声称，只要掌握秘密地下城堡的准确地址，你们便能将伊斯克拉等人一网打尽。对此，我不敢苟同。  
我不否认，出于众所周知的缘故，他对黑暗帝国的一切了如指掌。  
但既然伊斯克拉肯为阻止你们入侵而大费周章地改变秘密通道的位置，那她为什么就不会将美达利转移到别处？常言道，擒贼先擒王。光知道地下城堡的所在地，却不晓得去哪儿找真正的万恶之源美达利，即使你们杀掉贝尔，也未必能取得最终的胜利。

疼痛在加剧。不对，这不仅仅是疼痛，而是一种无法以语言描述的、极其难受的感觉。伴随着滋滋的电流声，从五脏六腑到四肢百骸，每一个细胞，每一条血管，每一根神经，无不被震颤着，炙烧着，仿佛要沸腾气化。  
既无法抗拒亦无处逃避，除了承受刑具给予的折磨之外，我无路可走。  
我只能在极度的痛苦中反复提醒自己，这是我的选择。  
我若愿意，随时均可叫她停下，之所以没那么做，只是我自己不想。因此，我依旧是主导者，控制权仍在我的掌中。  
如此思考的话，我就不会感到太悲哀。  
这次，我一定要赢，我一定要把失去的尊严讨回来，把犯下的错误弥补过来。  
上帝啊，耶和华！我投靠你，求你怜恤我，因我在困苦之中；求你搭救我，赐我力量、勇气和信心；求你让我脱离仇敌的手及那些逼迫我的人，减轻我正遭受的煎熬，帮助我经受住考验；求你使你的脸光照仆人，令我看见希望；求你…  
浑身的骨骼咯咯作响，好似要被筋肉撕拉开，收缩过度的细胞开始膨胀，两只眼球疼得像是要自眼眶中流出一样。  
犹若濒死的鱼一般张大嘴巴急促地喘息，我的汗如雨下。  
为避免漏出呻吟，我惟有死命咬着唇，任其鲜血淋漓，同时凭借残存不多的理智，在心里颠三倒四地默念支离破碎的祷文。

或许是半个多小时过后，或许是十几分钟过后，大概见我一直无声无息，伊斯克拉有点不耐烦。她抓起我的头发扯了扯。  
"喂！怎么不说话？难道是舒坦得睡着啦？呵呵，你还挺享受的嘛！"  
我没回答她。  
因为我已然把所有的力气都用来抵抗电刑的折磨了。这种情况下，甚至连瞪她一眼，我也无法做到。  
"我最讨厌没有礼貌的人。"  
话音未落，她捏着机器上的某个旋纽猛地一拧。  
被瞬间增大的电流带来更加强烈的不适，钻心剜骨的痛楚如疾风骤雨般刷过身体的各个角落。  
"啊—！啊！"  
我控制不住地厉声惨叫。  
耳中雷鸣不止，视野内黑漆漆一团，我不由自主地摇晃，从头到脚大幅度地抽搐，带动着铁床咯吱咯吱乱响。  
不能再咬着舌头和嘴巴不放了，否则迟早会将它们统统啃断。  
伊斯克拉并未因此而罢手，我毫无办法地望着冷酷的她继续一小格一小格地转着旋纽。  
"呃啊啊啊啊—！啊啊！啊—！"  
撕心裂肺的哀嚎无法抑制地从我的口中连续不断地发出，搞得我几乎喘不上气。  
好难过，好痛苦，真恨不得立刻死掉，哪怕只是昏过去一小会儿也行。  
然而那就输了…  
不，不管怎么样，坚决不能投降！如此千载难逢的机会，绝不可以轻易放弃！刚刚我还勉励过自己，这次一定要获胜。  
我试图用昔日温馨的记忆冲淡非人的疼痛，像被囚禁于地下室的时候一样，但并不成功。  
不间断的持续电击使我的脑袋一片混沌，所有那些幸福的往事，那些沙砾下的珍珠，刹那间变得无比遥远，遥远得仿佛从没发生。  
我美满幸福、有求必应的快乐童年曾令无数小伙伴艳羡不已。  
玛莎是我在这世界上最爱的女人。  
我曾经跟你共同度过一段短暂却无忧无虑的时光。  
多年前我拥有过的、光辉灿烂的闪亮岁月。

凡此种种，尽管我的理智告诉我，它们真的存在过，并非我的幻觉，然而我绞尽脑汁，也无法回顾起一星半点。  
力量渐渐耗尽，痛楚逐步升级，绝望、恐惧和忧伤如潮水般由四面八方向我涌来。  
此时，无所谓什么过往，也不可能考虑太久的将来。  
咸涩的泪划过嘴角，蛰得伤口愈发疼痛。  
恍恍惚惚的，我感到下身湿了一大滩，有液体淅淅沥沥往下滴，延绵不绝。我知道，伊斯克拉亦知道，那不是汗，更不是血。  
很糟糕，脑组织正缓慢丧失对躯体的操纵权。  
她阴森森的介绍词像是自很远的地方传来，我好不容易才听清楚："电刑，是各种刑罚中最现代化和最科学的一种。它的方便之处，就在于能够持续进行。如果掌握得好，使用得再久，受刑人也不会晕过去，更不会因痛苦达到人体极限而变麻木，只会越来越难受，一次比一次痛苦，乃至流出浊液、大小便失禁—如同你目前这副德性，但是仍然能开口，这对刑讯是十分有利的。"  
没错，她讲的全对。痛不欲生的感觉，生不如死的感觉，难受到极点的感觉…我均深有体会。  
"所以，你何必还要逞强？瞧你人不人鬼不鬼的狼狈模样，我也挺心痛呢。乖，宝贝，不必忧虑，我不逼你去杀月球人，不逼你与王储等人公然为敌，你只要悄悄将你的联络人的详细情况及整个潜伏计划给我和盘托出即可。不知你意下如何？"  
"我…根本…没干过的事，休想…让我承认。"  
"真是不见棺材不掉泪！哼，那么，你接着享用这个玩意吧，莫辜负我的一番好意！它可是我专程去伊拉克问美国人借的…"  
痛感又一次增强。  
大地在颤抖，我的眼前忽明忽暗，被严重干扰的视神经已无法捕捉到任何能够识别的物体。  
似乎有一大簇尖锐的钢针扎在我的头顶，穿过去、刺回来，如此往返重复。  
"呜呃！呀—！哇啊！！！"  
生不如死的痛苦让我再没有能力维持呼吸的正常节奏，像歇斯底里地的癫痫患者一般，我狂乱地尖叫哭喊。  
快停下啊，停下…  
妈…  
仁慈的弥赛亚…  
然而，因为愈演愈烈的缺氧而混乱不堪的思绪里，一个想法却变得越来越清晰，仿若漂于水面上的一截浮木，清晰得连我自个儿都觉得不可思议：如今惟有伊斯克拉能帮助我摆脱电刑，结束这种我死也不愿意领教第三次的体验。  
把积达的手机号码透露予她吧？那样没准既能够换取酷刑的终止，还不会暴露安狄美奥王储的个人信息。  
理论上，这不算背叛…  
对，好主意，反正只要不说地场卫的号码就没事了，我早该认识到…  
不对！  
我怎么如此愚蠢？难道我为自作聪明所支付的代价还少吗？难道我希望当年本可避免的悲剧重现？我简直是一个大傻瓜！  
我的灵魂颤抖着打了个寒战。  
我觉得不重要，并不代表真的不重要。同样的错，我不应再犯。  
魔鬼往往隐藏于细节中。  
赶紧将溜至嘴边的供词硬生生咽回腹内，我连忙收摄心神，强迫自己转移注意力，不再关注那块似乎可以救我脱离苦海的浮木。


	60. Debris 59 搬家

**Debris.59 搬家**

梦幻银水晶的仿制品如期交货，我们齐聚司令室，人手一枚放大镜，将其仔细检查一番，没发现什么问题，遂把它交给阿兔保管。  
的的确确是最完美的3A级，纯净、清透，做工细致，毫无杂质，简直就是真的银水晶的同卵孪生兄弟。  
女孩们纷纷啧啧称奇，爱不释手。  
然而很可惜，这么漂亮的一个冒牌货，花了我的一千八百日元的值钱宝贝，在月野兔的身旁才呆了不到一天，都没暖热乎。

阿兔拿了水晶，大伙并未因此作鸟兽散，而是继续深入研究次日的行动步骤，探讨到时候如何应对千奇百怪的突发状况。  
比如…  
贝尔不露面怎么办？  
积达提供的资料与事实不符怎么办？  
三个小组彼此失去联系怎么办？  
遭遇埋伏怎么办？  
有伙伴掉队落单怎么办？

老实说，我觉得琢磨这些意思不大，时局变化莫测，再聪明机敏的头脑也没能力把所有的可能性均考虑到，所以，干嘛想这么多？何必呢？俗话讲，驼背到了坟墓里自然会变直。最后的办法，就是以不变应万变，走一步算一步。  
不过既然大家都乐此不倦，我也不忍扫他们的兴，只得勉强装作认真的样子，有一搭没一搭地听着。  
简直是浪费生命，没劲儿啊，哎哟哟…  
正当闲得发慌的我为自己与同伴们空耗光阴的行为暗暗长吁短叹之际，终于发生了一件不那么无聊的事：阿兔忽然接道一个不知是什么家伙打来的电话，结果没听几句即神情慌张，接着尖叫一声，害我差一点碰翻身前的可口可乐。  
"哇！不…不得了啦！麻里惠…苜蓿出事啦！有人…不是，有妖魔袭击！总之，我们快去圣启家瞧瞧吧！"  
小姑娘急得语无伦次。  
尽管一时半会儿没法弄懂她的意思，但听阿兔的语气肯定不是什么好事，我们来不及多想，火速换装，集体瞬间移动。

果然，情况看上去相当不妙—屋内凌乱不堪，犹如台风过境，到处是棉絮、破布片、碎玻璃渣；苜蓿以极别扭的姿势倒于客厅的电视柜旁；朴木麻里惠缩在墙角，目光呆滞，任由她一贯疼爱有加的儿子阿仁躺在脏兮兮的地板上嚎啕大哭。  
"会吵到邻居的。"古舒达一面说，一面构建隔音的结界。  
众人见状，赶紧三步并作两步扑过去，有的哄孩子，有的检查苜蓿的伤势，有的安抚麻里惠，有的收拾房间。  
至于我…当然是最后一种。  
你的堂弟应该感到庆幸，经过一番整理，我们发现他的损失并不严重，被毁坏的多是靠垫、水杯、枕巾套一类不值钱的东西。  
苜蓿也仅仅是后脑勺肿起一个鹅蛋大小的包，主人用不了十分钟就会治好并唤醒她。  
但朴木太太似乎吓得不轻，水手月亮刚拉着她的手试图安慰几句，她就拽住人家的衣袖，顺势扎进水手月亮的怀中。  
"呜呜…倩尼迪公主…总算把你们盼来啦！我好怕，呜呜呜…"  
水手月亮像亲切的大姐姐一样温柔地搂着麻里惠："夫人，别哭了，大家都在，您不用怕。妖魔呢？究竟出了什么事？"  
"没有妖魔的气息呀。"水手火星小声嘟囔。  
朴木麻里惠抽抽嗒嗒地回答说："已经…已经跑啦。我…吃完午饭，我带宝宝回房睡觉，突然被苜蓿的惨叫惊醒。紧接着，一个长得好似科摩多巨蜥的妖魔踹开门，抱起我的宝宝就跑，我追出去，只见苜蓿…我当时顾不上害怕，发疯似地揪住妖魔乱打，要他还我的宝宝。后来…妖魔大概不耐烦了，把宝宝往地下一搁，警告我不许再欺负符拉季连，就…就消失了。"  
众人异口同声地惊呼："竟然又是他！"  
"报仇有错吗？！而且，我最近一直没招惹那个侩子手。"她委屈地吸吸沾满泪水的鼻头。  
"是的。我早就提醒过大家，我们不能对有前科的人掉以轻心。"古舒达阴沉着一张扑克脸，围着茶几踱来踱去，"想当初，若不是他贪生怕死，置国王的手谕于不顾，延误战机，没有及时炸毁连接码头，贝尔及她率领的叛军如何能通过天梯登陆月球？我甚至怀疑，我们五个离开月光要塞不久，他就投降了贝尔。有彼尔夫什柯这种亲戚，真是我乃至我们整个索科洛家族的奇耻大辱！"  
"是主人不让炸。忘了吗？"赛西达反驳。  
你的堂弟不以为然："主人心地善良，希望拯救更多的地球同胞，这无可厚非。但身为指挥官，彼尔夫什柯难道连最基础的常识也不懂？他应当比任何人都明白，凭他和他所剩不多的残兵败将根本坚持不到银色月宫方面启动连接装置。"  
"都安静！"  
礼服蒙面侠喊道。  
大伙一怔，条件反射地齐刷刷向他投去迷惑的目光。  
这时，靠在他肩上的苜蓿缓缓睁开双眸。  
"…殿下？"  
"你好，苜蓿小姐，感觉怎么样？"礼服蒙面侠和蔼地询问道，"有人从背后袭击你并将你敲昏，你还记得吗？"  
转动着亮晶晶的棕褐色眼珠，苜蓿把屋里的所有人挨个儿端详一番，随后点点头。  
她告诉我们，事情发生于中午十二点左右，但她没有见到"好似科摩多巨蜥"的袭击者，她是被偷袭的。  
当时，麻里惠母子在卧室睡觉，她在客厅观赏肥皂剧。可正看到精彩之处，她忽然觉得脑后一阵剧痛，接着就什么也不知道了。  
她俩的口供基本吻合。  
"现在怎么办？"我并无针对性地问。  
木星看来没有什么带小孩的天赋，她使出浑身解数又哄又逗，阿仁就是不买账，依然哭得声嘶力竭、小脸通红。  
好烦人。  
"我们尚不清楚敌人的来路与意图，况且明天还有要紧事处理，我认为，在这个节骨眼上最好别轻举妄动，以免横生事端。"礼服蒙面侠想了想，"苜蓿受了伤，需要静养。另外，圣启这里暂时不能住了，得尽快给朴木夫人和她儿子找别的容身之处。"

但容身之处找起来并不容易。木野家已经出过一回状况，火川神社也有实际困难，故不在考虑之列；而水手月亮、水手金星、水手水星都和父母同住，领一位素不相识的、带着小孩的守寡少妇回去，很难过家长这一关。  
那么，小伙子们呢？  
除去古舒达，再除掉跟三个来自白俄罗斯的留学生挤一套廉租房的赛西达、积达，可选择的仅有阿卫和我。  
朴木麻里惠表示，到哪里都没意见，只要维护爱与正义的水手月亮能陪着她。  
不过阿丽认为我的别墅也不可取，理由是你去过那里。  
于是水手月亮、苜蓿、麻里惠与阿仁一行四人只能搬进地场卫的公寓。一室一厅的房子竟然要住五个人，啧…想想都觉得悲惨。

~Oo*oO~

惨无人道的折磨一直持续着，很久很久，甚至当我因为嘶喊过度而再也发不出任何声音的时候，伊斯克拉依然没有停下。  
无穷无尽的痛苦。  
漫长得近乎永恒的痛苦。  
除了痛苦，还是痛苦。  
伊斯克拉说得不错，我始终未昏过去，但我的记忆却陆续出现大片大片的空白，宛若皑皑白雪覆盖的荒野。  
—士兵躺于雪地上，就像躺在天鹅绒上一般。  
我忽然想起一首诗中的两句词，那首军队诗歌是我童年时于一本记述近卫军列兵、苏联英雄马特洛索夫生平事迹的旧书里读到的。  
雪是凉的，所以，我也开始感到冷。  
我记得，二零零三年的十一月初，你弃我离去的那个夜晚，亦是如此寒冷。  
这种冷并非来自外界，而是源于身体内部，源于骨髓、血管与心脏。  
抱着扯烂的睡衣坐在床沿，似乎连思维都被冻结了，直至深夜三点的钟声响起，我才猛然意识到，你永远不会再回来。  
冬季的自来水寒凉刺骨，可是没办法，血遇热就会凝固。  
洗衣机早就坏得无法修理了，我也不敢跟寻常一样把床单交给开干洗店的瓦尔瓦拉大婶。否则，她定然会以为我丧尽天良地诱骗了一名懵懂无知、涉世未深的纯情处女，并且待她非常不温柔。而一周以后，海燕小区的每一位居民都将得知此事。  
俄尔普山巅也十分冷…  
我…会死吗？  
最重要的情报已经送出，假若我总是杳无音讯，相信聪明绝顶的积达一定能做出正确的判断。  
至于沿途设下的埋伏，想必即使没我的提醒，身经百战的你们也不大可能轻易中招。  
因此，没有什么好担忧的，你们会毫无悬念地又一次战胜黑暗帝国，又一次处决贝尔，封印美达利。  
紧接着，积达将依照约定公开我俩设计的潜伏计划，向你，向安狄美奥王储，向月球公主倩尼迪，向你们所有的人。  
到那个时候，阿卜杜拉，你怎么看我呢？  
你会想念我吗？你会继续憎恨我吗？你…会为我落哪怕一滴眼泪吗？  
对，我怕死，然而我惧怕的只是默默无闻、没有价值的死亡。  
如果能像马特洛索夫那样死得英勇而有尊严，如果离开这个世界若干年后还能被许多人怀念，那么我必将坦然面对死神。

突然间，在我朦胧的视野中，灰黯的天花板变成明亮的大型液晶显示屏。透过它，我赫然看见一块百合花般洁白的大理石墓碑躺于碧绿如茵的草坪中，碑上摆着一支支含苞欲放的、娇艳的红玫瑰。我晓得，那是我的墓碑。  
—茨托洛尼柯夫·符拉季连·彼得罗维奇，生于一九七六年一月五日，卒于二零零四年七月三十一日。  
你一袭黑衣，站在我的墓前微笑，温暖而满含柔情的目光，是我从未见过的表情。  
阿卜杜拉，我的小男孩！你来看我了吗？真高兴可以在死前见你一面。就在我开心地想要伸出手触摸你的一霎，黑暗降临。


	61. Debris 60 失踪

**Debris.60 失踪**

但非常遗憾，就是这么些人也未能阻止事态进一步恶化—八个小时后，即第二天凌晨三点整，我接到地场卫的电话，被告之原定前往北极的计划临时取消，因麻里惠、阿仁及冒牌的银水晶皆不知去向，更糟的是贝尔已发短信宣布放弃交换。  
大惊之余我以为自己的耳朵出了毛病，忙请求他再重复一遍，结果得到的仍是同样的讯息。  
"怎么没完没了啦？又是妖魔？"我不耐烦地问。  
"不，不是。"主人的声音透着几分疲倦，"你如果不困，现在就来我这儿吧，我可以给你详细解释。"  
困？当然困啊！不过这种时候谁有闲工夫睡觉？我披上衣服直奔他的公寓。  
到了那里，我一瞅，嗬，古舒达、积达、赛西达、亚美、阿丽、美奈子…伙伴们一个不少全在，虽然均是一副睡意朦胧的样子。

无人知道麻里惠母子是如何失踪的。因为在此之前，负责看守兼保护两人的阿卫、阿兔和苜蓿就已睡得像三头小猪一样。  
两点五十多分，阿卫他们昏睡近五个小时，才终于醒来并发现看护对象们不知去向。  
屋内没有打斗的痕迹，没有妖气，干净、整齐。  
我们的主人怀疑，有人—很可能就是麻里惠—在他们喝的茶水中放了药。  
当然这仅仅是推测，并没有决定性的证据。  
但我相信卫，不然就难以解释，原本有提神醒脑之功效的茶为什么居然会令饮下它的人于十分钟内安然入梦。  
茶叶是亚美从自己家带来的，她倒是一片好意。大伙由于怕天黑以后再出意外，均有整晚不眠的打算，可是又担心抵挡不住困乏。因此，智商三百的天才少女想到了她平日里熬夜苦读时用来保持头脑清醒的法宝—罐装绿茶。  
如同贤惠的女主人般，朴木麻里惠殷勤地帮她泡茶，一人一杯，除去阿仁，一共四杯。那时候，尚没有谁怀疑过她。

贝尔的短信于昨日十一点五十分来到小姑娘苜蓿的手机上，这回她用的是日文，骂骂咧咧的，字里行间一副气急败坏的嘴脸。  
—太可恶啦，安狄美奥！本以为你是正人君子，不料却是卑鄙小人，竟妄图拿假货欺骗我的感情！  
水手月亮明天不用来了，你们的银水晶，我不稀罕！  
我意已决，你我的缘分到此为止，不必再煞费苦心跟我啰嗦，你就等着给你的人收尸吧！  
地场卫理所当然被这几句没头没脑的呓语搞得云里雾里，但也无法找对方问个明白。已经关机的手机，是接听不到电话的。

至于为什么丢的不是银水晶，而是它的赝品，那恐怕得归功于月野兔自己了。据她说，拿到假冒的银水晶之后，她想试试能不能把这玩意塞进自个儿的桃粉色胸针盒内，遂取出真的，随手丢进挎包，再放入假的，扣上盒盖…哈哈，不大不小正合适。  
然后，她就将此事忘得一干二净。  
甚至当阿兔变身之际，她都没能想起来。于是，阴差阳错的，那个漂亮的艺术品就顺理成章地和月球公主的胸针盒一同消失了。

天下奇闻啊！麻里惠这个女人不简单，都会往别人的杯子里下药了！尽管不是致命的毒药…唉，该怎么说呢？归根结底都是大家纵容她了。谁她让生就一副可怜相，还会装，并且有吃奶的小鬼阿仁帮她赚同情分。  
即使买凶杀人的事露馅，她也未因此受什么谴责，更甭提惩罚。  
能够理解，弱女子，没家、没工作，寡妇、单身母亲，无处苦诉，不能申冤，就算偶有出格之举，责任也不在她。  
不过麻里惠为什么要这样干？贝尔又如何能得知我们有假冒的银水晶？  
我不懂，别人更不懂。  
麻里惠和贝尔究竟唱的哪出戏，谁也不明白。  
而所有的人中，最气定神闲的莫过于积达与古舒达。他俩一直主张，虽然这场变故看似蹊跷，可对北极计划并无太大影响，我们不应当投鼠忌器，自乱阵脚。机不可失，失不再来，至少，第二小组的行动不能终止，要按原定方案执行。  
但阿卫带头反对。他怀疑，不单彼尔夫什柯，麻里惠和她儿子可能也被贝尔控制，我们鲁莽的进攻将危及他们的生命。  
我听着他们的唇枪舌战，感到很烦躁。  
如果你真是贝尔口中的间谍，那么，凭我对这女人的了解，她审问你的方法…恐怕不会很人道；而假如贝尔欺骗了我们，所谓把你大卸八块的威胁不过是你俩共同策划的圈套，她当然不会碰你一根汗毛，但黑暗帝国灭亡后，你的下场估计更可悲。  
总之一句话，无论怎样，无论站在哪一边，你都不会有好结果。  
你沙哑的嗓音与贝尔"等着收尸"的叫嚣于我的头脑中不停地闪回，仿佛卡壳的录像带，令我愈发心烦意乱，胸口憋闷。

~Oo*oO~

古舒达和积达是对的，你们真应该早一些听他俩的话，因为后者已经暴露。很遗憾，尽管我未曾吐露只言片语，但伊斯克拉不知用的何种手段，仍想方设法从一百二十二个手机号中筛出了积达的，还将他的简历也搞到手了。  
她知道他现在叫做远藤英明，有四分之一的斯拉夫血统，是一名旅居日本的华侨。  
她知道他的长相、住址、打工的地方。  
她甚至知道，他是那堆号码中第一个给我发短信的，我们早在二月份就联系过。  
不错，积达暴露不等于王储暴露，可是你想想，既然连我都能通过月野兔的交际圈找到地场卫，伊斯克拉必定更胜我一筹。如果你们不赶快先发制人采取行动，或许她要不了多久便能探明你们的真实身份，找出你们的原型，最后全歼你们。

然而不管结果如何，我已经尽力了。无论她怎样威逼利诱、严刑拷问，我始终坚称自己不认识远藤英明，且从没有与此人见过面。  
我经受住了考验。  
我不曾背叛安狄美奥王储与他的未婚妻—月球公主倩尼迪。  
我也未出卖你们中的任何人。  
我承认，没能及时向你们通报这个新情况，可以说是我的责任，我不打算为此申辩，但那和屈服、投降什么的完全不是一回事。


	62. Debris 61 我的决定

**Debris.61 我的决定**

符拉季连，你这天杀的大混蛋！为什么你如此令人难以捉摸？你究竟是死是活，是敌是友，身在何处？我又该怎么做才好？  
我伏在桌子上，双手抱头，痛苦地思索着。  
你的音容笑貌如幻灯片似的不断于我的脑海里翻腾。  
像秀兰·邓波儿一样拳曲的灰色卷发。  
澄澈得几乎透明的淡蓝色虹膜。  
宛若洋娃娃般弯弯的、上翘的睫毛。  
白皙胜雪的皮肤。  
颀长、健美的身躯。  
比夜莺和百灵的鸣叫还要动听的、悠扬而婉转的嗓音。

我突然想起半年前那场不祥的梦境：凛冽的南风、白茫茫的大地，站在汹涌澎湃的海水中向我呼救的你。  
倘若贝尔没对我们撒谎…  
倘若你不是她的同谋…  
倘若你的命确实攥在她的手里…  
真主啊！  
不，我不能就这样袖手旁观！我想去北极，我想见你，我想抓你回来，我想把真相问个明白，不惜付出任何代价。

不过古舒达和积达的表现着实令我失望。尽管他俩一直据理力争，浪费了半个多钟头，说得天花乱坠，唾沫星子横飞，地场卫相对保守的观点依然赢得了大多数伙伴—主要是月球丫头们—的支持，唉。  
最终，这二位不幸沦为少数派的倒霉鬼迫于压力不得不让步，答应在收到贝尔的新消息前老老实实静观其变。

真是两个靠不住的窝囊废！原本我还指望能有同伴陪我一起去，遇到什么事也好商量商量，这下全泡汤啦。我暗暗骂道。  
没有办法，我们的队伍里小姑娘太多，女孩子嘛，她们就是心肠软。  
但我并没有因此放弃。  
你知道的吧，符拉季连，凡是我认定的事，无人能够阻止，无人可以改变，即使是安狄美奥王储。  
更何况，与某些缺心眼的家伙不一样，我可从未向谁保证过什么。  
俗话说吃一堑长一智，经过前几次的经验教训，我已学乖了。既然很清楚自己的计划不可能获得通过，我就干脆不告诉阿卫他们。

~Oo*oO~

我是被伊斯克拉用冷水泼醒的，她粗暴的举动不亚于孔德拉季。我一声接一声地拼命咳嗽，几乎把肺呕出来，好容易才缓过劲。  
地下城堡的女主人扔掉盛水的塑料脸盆，高高在上地俯视我，目光中尽是鄙夷。  
"值得吗？"  
头很痛，喉咙很痛，手、脚甚至全身都仿佛被拆散后再重新组装起来一般又痛又难受。  
我不想也没力气回答。  
又不是一场交易，有什么值不值得的，莫名其妙。  
"你这样为安狄美奥保守秘密，可他给过你多少好处？不记得前世了吗？你和你的部下们在气候恶劣的俄尔普山顶年复一年地领着微薄的军饷，忍受寒冷及寂寞；王储跟他的侍从们却在四季温暖如春的雅雷史安花天酒地、夜夜笙歌，过着奢侈糜烂的生活。这公平吗？你的爸爸可是长公主科丽泰的丈夫，但国王拿正眼瞧过你吗？王后呢？他们连爵位都不愿让你继承！"  
我当然没忘，问题是，她的形容与事实有着明显的出入。  
首先，我的俸禄并不低，也谈不上多寂寞，若我喜欢，完全可以任由自己日日纸醉金迷，尽管那毫无意义；其次，我母亲是科丽泰公主去世后才嫁给我父亲的，非要抠字眼的话，我应该算是庶出的，理论上的确无资格承爵袭封。  
"更令人发指的是，帝国危难之际，为了活命，安狄美奥竟然抛弃他的国家、人民，秘密逃往月球，扔下月光要塞的几千名地球守军一走了之，还丧心病狂地企图烧毁天梯，置你们的安危于不顾，明摆着是要叫你们做他的替死鬼！你就不寒心？"  
…不觉得啊。  
这世界上，无论王侯将相、贩夫走卒，每个人都有属于自己的位置。某些事，必须有人来做；有的人，必须去做某些事。  
我很小的时候就懂得这个道理。  
而可怜的伊斯克拉恐怕终其一生都不会明白。  
较为廉价的碳经高温、高压处理，可以成为贵重的钻石，但汞就只能是汞。假如你命中注定是一头棕熊，再怎么努力，也仅仅能当一头好棕熊，永远变不成大熊猫。倘若执迷不悟，非要一意孤行，到头来必然落得众叛亲离、名声扫地，连棕熊也无法做下去。

天梯的自爆启动装置是一只艳红色的手柄，红得像花楸果，更像贝尔长长的卷发，柔软、光滑、富有弹性，犹如硅胶制成的仿真萝卜，触感极佳。可惜操作起来不太容易，我使出吃奶的力气，用了近一分钟，才终于将其一扳到底。  
当时，瞭望塔的地下庇护所内容纳着四千名左右躲避战乱的普通百姓。  
驻守于天梯附近的士兵大约有六十名。  
没有谁告诉他们，他们的命运已被一道手谕决定；没有谁询问他们，是否满意这样的安排。  
同样的，亦无任何证据表明这群人如今已投胎转世，并保留着前生的记忆。  
相对而言，我算是较幸运的。  
而且那时候，你也好，古舒达也好，国王一家也好，至少都还信任我。每当想到这一点，我的内心就能感到些许安慰。

见我一直无动于衷，我曾经的未婚妻没继续提问，而是不知从什么地方拿出一款银灰色的数码摄录机，得意地在我眼前晃晃。  
我记得这东西，三星VP-D590i，我对它熟悉得不能再熟悉了。  
你们于卢布廖夫卡的别墅中发现的那堆东西，那些几乎把你逼疯的相片集、光碟、艺术照，几乎都是这款摄录机的杰作。

"安狄美奥的生日很快就要到了。你作为他的臣民，应该给他准备一份厚礼才是。"她皮笑肉不笑地说，"不过以你的情况，怕是无法亲自动手喽。没关系，我愿意代劳。我会帮你准备一份大礼。我相信，当王储收到以后，他的表情一定非常有趣，哈哈。"  
她这是什么意思？  
难道…  
"你猜得不错，彼尔夫什柯，我就是这个意思。你不是想当宁死不屈的革命烈士吗？但如果你的丰功伟绩无人知晓，又如何能够流芳百世、永垂不朽呢？所以，看在我们曾同床共枕的情分上，我愿祝你一臂之力。亲爱的，我会一丝不苟地录下你现在的光辉形象，然后制成视频文件，送给你的王储过目。如此一来，你的英雄事迹便不至于被埋没。怎么样，宝贝？相信你也很期待吧？"  
我瞅了瞅这女人的红眸。  
伊斯克拉将摄录机的镜头对准我："别多心，我没打算揣摩你的思维。在你学会控制自己的面部肌肉以前，我不需要那样做。"


	63. Debris 62 偷来的高科技装备

**Debris.62 偷来的高科技装备**

散会后，我回到别墅，想在动身之前再上网复习一下关于北极地区的资料。结果刚打开电脑，手机就响起来电铃声。  
赛西达的号码。  
他干嘛这时候打电话过来？阿卫那边不会又出什么状况了吧？我按下接听键。  
"喂？"  
"正人啊，是这样的，我刚刚闲得无聊，就跟圣启打赌。我说你会瞒着主人和阿兔他们偷偷去北极，他说不会，因此…我特别想知道，我俩谁能赢？这关系到两百日元的去向哩！好好考虑吧。"那红毛小鬼很无厘头地冒出这么一串。  
我给弄得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，一时竟不知如何作答。  
"告诉我嘛，对于我这种四处打零工的穷孩子，两百日元可是一笔超级大的巨款喔！"  
"…伊藤雅生，你的脑瓜有病吧？"  
他犹如未断奶的小猫仔般委屈地拖长腔哼哼几声："哎—呀，讨厌啦，你这家伙没有一点幽默感。好吧，不逗你了，说正经的，我、英明、圣启已经决定瞒着主人和阿兔她们偷偷去北极，你呢？如果想参加，我们欢迎；如果不参加，我们也不强求。不过，事先讲好，不管怎么样，你都不许去告密。假若你敢这么干，三条院正人，我做鬼也不放过你哟！"  
"真的？但他俩不是答应阿卫暂时推迟第二小组的计划吗？"我的心里蓦然升起一丝希望，连忙向他确认。  
"你是笨蛋吗？居然相信那种口头承诺，简直比三岁的小孩还幼稚，嘻嘻…"赛西达笑起来，"不过撒个小谎而已。"  
呀呼，简直太棒了！  
真是心有灵犀一点通，不愧是我的好兄弟、好伙伴，大家想到一块去喽！  
我不禁欣喜若狂，连他言语间的挪揄调侃都顾不得追究。  
"嘿，你们这些狡猾的家伙，敢骗王子，弄得我也险些上当…这种事情怎么能少了我呢？说吧，几时动身？"  
"不知道，圣启与英明正在外面置办所需的设备，得等他们回来。"  
"设备？置办什么设备？"  
"几句话讲不清楚，反正九点以前两人绝对能搞完，到时候我们会去你家跟你好好说的。呃…困啊，我要睡觉了，再见。"  
结束通话，我瞅瞅手机的时钟。  
六点四十八。  
还有将近三个小时，确实够早的。既然如此，我也学习你表弟抓紧时间养精蓄锐吧，毕竟昨晚才睡了不到四小时。

古舒达和积达比赛西达预计的要回来得早。八点左右，被门铃吵醒的我下床打开门，三位同伴鱼贯而入。  
赛西达、古舒达两手空空，积达却背着一只米黄的双肩旅行包。  
"现在就出发？"我迫不及待地问。  
"不。"卸下旅行包，积达摆摆脑袋，从包里淅沥哗啦倒出一堆东西，"别急嘛，先看看这些。"  
我凑过去一瞧，呵，尽是高级货。  
附带喉麦和按讲指套的无线对讲机四副。  
便携式头灯四只。  
四块装备深度计的劳力士牌蚝式恒动海使型潜水表。  
四条三米长的安全绳。  
我惊呼道："哇！这么多稀罕玩意是怎么搞到的？莫非你最近买彩票中了大奖？"  
"没花钱啊，全是借的。"积达狡黠地挤挤眼。  
借？讲得好听，其实…就是偷的吧？  
我有点想笑。  
或者也可能是用催眠术骗的。  
"所以，你们务必要小心使用，不要弄坏，否则完事后怎么还给人家？"古舒达叮嘱道。  
不知怎么的我突然想起"盗亦有道"这句话。  
还好，那些装备虽然先进，但操作方法并不复杂，大伙仅花几分钟的时间研究了一下产品说明书，马上就懂得怎么玩了。

~Oo*oO~

这次历险，你跟我说起过，很有意思…呵呵，再听一遍也无妨…


	64. Debris 63 绝密计划

**Debris.63 绝密计划**

当日上午九时，我们四个怀着复杂的心情瞬移至久违的北极D点，如直升飞机般悬停于密布着许多浮冰的蔚蓝洋面之上。  
尖啸的狂风穿过无形的保护罩，吹起一面面浅青色的披风。  
那里的一切还是老样子，除去已消失的石头陆地。  
下水前，大伙最后检查了一下自个儿的装备，确认没问题后，才开始行动。  
为防止泄密，为避免引起不必要的麻烦，我们依照积达的建议，统一以无线对讲机联络，不携带手机。

水平面越过鼻尖的一刻，我条件反射地深吸一口气。然而，什么异常的情况都未发生，我既不感到寒冷，也不觉得胸闷气短，更没有被呛到窒息。保护罩如同一层高分子薄膜，不仅能够使我在水中自由呼吸，还可以帮我抵御要命的液体压强。  
伙伴们分成三组，积达带路，中间是我和赛西达，古舒达断后，小心翼翼地下潜。  
五米。  
十米。  
十五米。  
二十米。  
灿烂的阳光穿透海水，将大片大片网格状的光斑投射到众人身上。  
几只伞形的狮鬃水母挥动着长达十六、七米的半透明触须随波摇曳，姿态优雅地由一旁缓缓飘过。  
有那么一瞬间我竟恍恍惚惚觉得自己是在马尔代夫度假。  
多么美丽，简直如仙境一样，想当年我为贝尔女王工作之时，都一直没机会去留意这些如诗如画的独特风景。  
"好漂亮哟！"赛西达顽皮地吐出一串小泡泡，赞道。  
我情不自禁地连声附和："是呀，是呀。"  
不过，欣赏归欣赏，没有谁因此而放松警惕。要知道，此处毕竟是贝尔的地盘，马虎不得。  
尽管积达断言，因为贝尔麾下的妖魔全是沙粒做的，遇水即化，难以下海，所以"至少我们在北冰洋里应该没危险"，但古舒达指出，不怕一万就怕万一，贝尔本人并非沙粒所造，你和麻里惠也不是，因此千万不要麻痹大意。  
伴随着深度的不断增加，水的颜色逐渐由明亮的蔚蓝变为暗淡的灰蓝，进而成为伸手不见五指的黑暗世界。  
大家纷纷打开头灯，一边注意四周的动静，一边接着往下游。  
一千米。  
一千五百米。  
两千米。  
俗话说得好，有志者事竟成，三十八分钟之后，我们终于在距离海面三千五百六十九米的地方找到了那座死火山。

这是一座孤立的山峰，圆滚滚的山头形状怪异，恰似一颗仰首望天的骷髅脑袋，硕大、丑陋，嘴洞处就是积达所指的入口。  
休息片刻，积达带领大伙滑进洞，继续后半段的旅途。  
通道是倾斜的，蜿蜒向上，狭窄得一次仅容一人通过，坑坑洼洼的洞壁布满尖锐的突起，好像一条内部长着牙齿的蟒蛇。  
不过，愈朝前游，不仅深度计的数值愈小，道路也愈发开阔，当水终于降到我们的小腿肚时，周围已变得比两个足球场还要大。

在虚无缥缈的海中徜徉那么久，突然返回陆地，哪怕是我们这样拥有特殊精神力的人，身体一时也难适应刹那间增加的重力。  
我迈着像灌了铅一样沉重的双腿晃晃悠悠才走两步，就狼狈地摔了个屁股墩。  
至于另三位同伴嘛，并不比我好到哪儿去：最先上岸的积达已摘下他的宝贝旅行包，正四仰八叉地躺在湿漉漉的石头地上闭目养神，古舒达刚刚把看起来筋疲力竭的赛西达从水里拽出，两人就喘息着一块瘫倒在我的身旁。  
见此情形，我顿时忍俊不禁。  
"哈哈…哈哈哈哈！"  
"笑你的鬼啊！"赛西达对我怒目而视，"晓不晓得我们游了多久？一个半小时耶！不累就怪啦！"  
"是的，所以大家先休息一下吧？"积达问古舒达。  
你堂弟看看劳力士腕表，点点头，表示赞成："可以。十分钟后再动身。"  
积达立刻跟变戏法似的从包中取出四条榛子巧克力棒和四罐可口可乐，一一分给众人。  
嗬！真周到！  
这家伙，简直是机器猫的翻版！  
于是，我们舒舒服服地就着巧克力喝可乐，疲劳很快被一扫而光，感谢美利坚发明了超甜的汽水和高卡路里的巧克力。

大伙没多久都吃饱喝足了，但当众人把剩下的包装袋与易拉罐放回积达的背包，准备出发时，却感到有些不对劲。  
远处似乎有人在笑。  
是谁？  
古舒达做出一个噤音的手势，我们连忙屏住呼吸，侧耳细听。  
笑声骤停，与此同时，通道深处飘出一团靛青色的火球。  
这是什么玩意？  
火球不紧不慢地飞到离大家约五米远的位置，忽然落地并碎裂，之后…我们就看见了朴木麻里惠。  
哈，既是意料之外，又在情理之中。  
你的堂弟一定很兴奋，我想，如果那位夫人没有两眼紧闭昏迷不醒，如果她没被一只长相酷似变异大螳螂的妖魔用镰刀状的前肢勒住脖子，如果妖魔的另一支前肢没拿着一柄锋利的匕首，如果匕首没指向麻里惠的心脏，他大概会更高兴。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	65. Debris 64 死火山历险记

**Debris.64 死火山历险记**

"哈哈哈哈…哈哈…哈哈哈…"妖魔螳螂嚣张的笑声很有贝尔的风格，"不错嘛，居然能摸到这里来！不过，你们的旅途也仅止于此了！瞧见我手里的这个女人没有？你们倘若不马上乖乖滚回去，我就杀死她！"  
如此毫无技术含量的威胁简直是丢我们黑暗帝国的脸。  
不过，虽然她从各个方面看起来都酷似朴木麻里惠，可这并不代表她就不能是用沙子或别的什么材料造的替代品。  
总之先瞅瞅再说。  
我双目微睁，放松眼部肌肉，将能量聚于眉心处，通过睫毛间的缝隙用余光凝神注视两个可疑的生物。  
如果亚美在该多妙，她的高科技眼镜能轻易看出任何物体的本质。  
尽管我们依靠自身的念力也做得到，但总归要麻烦一点。  
视线内起初混沌一片，好在几秒钟后，我就接收到了反馈回来的视觉信号。  
螳螂—果然是妖魔，构成它的沙粒因充满能量而红彤彤的，最红的地方位于颈部，这想必是它的命门。  
麻里惠—是人，皮肤下是鲜活的血管、神经及肌肉组织，隐约可见其体内蕴藏的较弱的精神力量。  
侦测完毕，全都清楚啦。  
我长呼一口气，张开眼睛用力眨了眨，周遭的景物即恢复正常。  
"我本以为是假货，不料…真够倒霉的！"  
赛西达惊讶地咂咂舌头嚷道。  
积达与古舒达对视一眼，同时点点头，皱起眉。  
我刚刚看见的，他们想必也已看见。  
目前这种情势要如何应对？为什么失踪的朴木太太会出现在黑暗帝国？她的孩子阿仁呢？为什么被当做人质的是她而不是你？她是阴谋的一部分，还是另一个受害者？麻里惠、你、贝尔，你们三人之间到底是一种怎样的关系？  
古舒达率先发问："你的意思是我们若撤退，你就放这位夫人离开，对不对？"  
"不，我只说不杀她，可没讲要放人！"螳螂摇头。  
"这不公平！"我一听，急忙跳出来抗议，"谁知道你会不会在我们离开以后再对她下手，别拿我们当白痴！"  
螳螂轻蔑地斜我一眼："要是放她走或杀死她，下次你们再跑来捣乱，我们怎么办？"  
哎呀呀，都说人不可貌相，此话看来也适用于其他的物种。这个起码有二米高的大块头虽然相貌丑恶，智商倒是不低。  
"你究竟什么时候才肯放人？"古舒达不死心地追问。  
"这个嘛，我想想…女王并没下达过明确的指示，但陛下曾说，"螳螂歪着碧绿的三角形脑袋琢磨片刻，答道，"如果你们中有谁愿意以自身作为交换，代替那名女性人类留在黑暗帝国，我就可以释放她，嘿嘿嘿…"  
有没有搞错？这算哪门子破条件！精神病！  
登时气不打一处来的我忍不住开口大骂："想得美！贝尔没脑子吧？你们这帮蠢驴！麻里惠是何许人？不过是金色王朝一介小小的图书馆管理员，要才无才，要德无德，要貌无貌，要地位无地位，念力也微弱得不值一提，顶多能够蒙蒙一些愚昧无知的普通人，根本派不上大用场，还三天两头尽给大伙捅娄子！我们绝不会牺牲自己去交换这么一个废物累赘回去！！"  
"行啦，你闭嘴！"你的堂弟斜我一眼，然后转向螳螂，"挺好。既然如此，不妨就以我来交换那位夫人吧。你意下如何？"  
什么？  
我与赛西达不由地大吃一惊，面面相觑，可积达依旧很镇定。  
螳螂的一双复眼兴奋得青光闪闪："…当真？"  
"是啊。"  
说罢，古舒达迅速转身瞅瞅我们三个，用目光准确地传达出下列讯息。  
—我上前，你们掩护，合力解救人质。  
嗯…这主意虽不怎么样，但我暂时也想不出更巧妙的，所以…就这么着吧。  
"这样的话就劳驾诸位解下你们的剑放在地上，两手高举过头顶，保持安静。古舒达大人请走到我这里来，我自会把那女人还给你们，其余的大人未经我的允许请莫乱动。假如你们敢玩花招，她将死得非常难看。"螳螂吩咐道。  
要求真多，不过也不是不能理解，毕竟它是以一敌四的弱势一方嘛。  
众人听话地照着做了。  
失去剑，我们也能够战斗；不用手，我们照样可以进行攻击。而看似聪明的妖魔却好像并不知晓这一点，不得不说我们很幸运。

按照变异螳螂的命令，古舒达以标准的投降姿势走向它。他故意走得慢慢腾腾，并且东摇西晃，显出一副极为紧张的样子。  
"你干什么？别磨蹭，快过来！"螳螂喝道。  
原本它还时不时瞟瞟赛西达、积达及我，然而渐渐的，这妖魔的注意力已彻底被古舒达所吸引。  
好机会！  
但必须小心，螳螂的致命点之下不到一厘米的地方就是朴木太太的头顶，千万不能打偏。  
我忙冲另两位同伴挤挤眼，他俩心领神会，也冲我挤挤眼。  
成败在此一举！  
肉眼无法觉察的能量束同时从六只配合默契的瞳孔内发出，如果没有意外，它们将汇成一股击中螳螂，令其霎那间灰飞烟灭。  
可恰恰就在这关键时刻，意外产生了。  
不错，积达的攻击波和赛西达的攻击波确实成功地击中了目标，我的却直扑向麻里惠的脸部。  
我不是故意的啊，真的不是！你了解我，符拉季连，我尽管偶尔不讲理、犯傻、做蠢事，但从来都是坦坦荡荡的正人君子，就算我有杀那泼妇泄恨的想法，也会正大光明地干，不可能偷偷摸摸使这种下三滥的损招。  
至于怎么会造成那样糟糕的结果，我…其实也不清楚。  
我只记得，不晓得为什么，你躺于病床上虚弱不堪的形象当时突然于我的脑中一闪而过，扰乱了我的思绪。  
赛西达惊叫："坏啦！"  
离螳螂最近的古舒达见势不妙，顾不得朴木麻里惠的安危，立刻又补了一击。  
妖魔没有躲闪，更没把人质举起来当作挡箭牌，而是将她往旁边一移，于是两细一粗的三波攻击悉数落在它的身上。接着"吧嗒"一声，它的小脑袋从折断的颈部掉下，滴溜溜旋转若干圈之后，连同没头的躯体以及麻里惠一起无影无踪。  
这丑八怪哪里去啦？  
死了？  
还是跑掉了？  
我们赶紧捡起自己的武器，抽剑出鞘，四下打量，希望能找到他们，可惜一无所获。  
"唉，功亏一篑啊！"积达懊恼地跺着脚。  
"都是你！"赛西达的食指活像一支左轮手枪似的瞄准我的额头，"你把一切都搞糟了！要不是你…你这个大笨蛋！"  
"凭什么怪我？谁没马失前蹄的时候呀？我也…"  
我条件反射地张口申辩，然而话才讲到一半，我们的身边忽然毫无预兆地弥漫起一片牛油果色的大雾。  
"够了，如今不是斗嘴的时候，不要互相埋怨了，注意警戒！"古舒达说。  
积达抬起手，试图把雾凝结成冰粒。  
他做到了，但没什么作用。  
虽说冰粒越凝越多，弹子跳棋一般乒乒乓乓不断掉于地下，可与此同时雾也越聚越浓，短短二、三秒之内，能见度快速缩减至零。

刚刚还生龙活虎地站在我面前的三位伙伴眨眼间就被万恶的雾吞没，甚至来不及吱一声。我慌慌张张地伸手去抓他们，却扑了个空。  
…人呢？怎么一下子都没影啦？  
这情景把我吓得够呛，我一边高声呼喊他们的名字，一边摸索着跑来跑去到处寻人。可忙活了半天，仍一无所获。  
该死的！寻也寻不到，叫也叫不应，难道…是让贝尔抓了吗？  
真主安拉啊！如果那样，我不就成千古罪人了？  
正当我犹豫着要不要回东京搬救兵之时，突然瞥见手上佩戴的按讲指套，才想起这款高科技装备此时正好可以派上用场。  
"我是拿拉达！我是拿拉达！古舒达、赛西达、积达，你们是否平安？你们在哪里？听到请回话！完毕。"  
我一遍遍使用对讲机反复呼叫，坚持了至少有十多分钟，然而一直得不到回复。  
直到雾终于散尽，我惊恐地发现，不仅偌大的通道仅剩我一人，目前我所处的位置也根本不是方才遭遇螳螂妖怪的那个地方。  
这是一处十字路口，前后左右各有四条通道。  
有趣的是前边、后边、左边的道路都非常潮湿，只有右边的那条略为干爽。我分析，这表明它最有可能通向没有水的高处，即黑暗帝国的宫殿，而另三条均通往低处的海里。因此我决定沿着这一条走下去。  
嘿嘿，或许你会认为更稳妥的做法是留在原地等候其他同伴的消息，但那显然不是我的风格，我就喜欢冒险。  
为了让大伙能有机会获悉我的行踪，进去前，我特地用剑于洞壁上刻下了自己的名字—拿拉达—与前进的方向。

我刚走进那条通道，就发现面前站着一名奇怪的…呃，小男孩。他大概一、两岁左右，黄皮肤、塌鼻子，一看就知道是亚洲人，圆滚滚、胖乎乎的，光着身子，围着尿不湿，口中叼着奶嘴，手里捏着一只悠悠球。  
…这是什么东西呀？为什么如此面熟？  
开始我以为他不过是另一只人形妖魔，可用念力仔细观察后，我发现他和朴木太太一样，均是货真价实的人类。  
而且还拥有若隐若现的精神力。  
"谁？"我问。  
难道他也是前黄金帝国曾经的公民，是跟我们有瓜葛的某个人？因为一些原因转世得太迟，结果尚未长大就被贝尔掳去洗了脑？确实，是有一部分同伴觉醒得比大多数人要晚，譬如麻里惠、苜蓿、你，但你们仅仅是记忆推迟恢复，又不是生辰延期。  
况且这小子的超能力还不如麻里惠的强呢，除非贝尔的脑子坏掉了，否则才不会看上他这种喽啰级别的。  
"我是奉贝尔女王的命令带你回去接受审判的！"小孩奶声奶气地说。  
命令？审判？  
这都是什么破词呀，多可笑！我突然觉得自个儿像是在演一部第二次世界大战题材的纪实影片。  
小男孩随即将金、银、黑三色相间的悠悠球朝我扔来。  
我没躲，也根本不需要躲，他的准头不够，球擦着我的胳膊笔直地撞上我左边的石壁。  
悠悠球理所当然碰得粉身碎骨，可与此同时，从它的内部竟分裂出三个与其一模一样的球，接着它们再度破碎，然后三个变九个，九个变二十七个，二十七个变八十一个，八十一个变二百四十三…顷刻间，漫天飞舞的尽是这些如苍蝇般的小球。  
被搞得云里雾里的我看得还没来得及对贝尔这个身份不明的新部下的愚蠢和幼稚进行讥讽，就被一只球不偏不倚砸中脑门。  
疼啊！  
我不清楚那些悠悠球是用何种材料造的，但它们打在身上真是非比寻常的痛。  
温热的血流下额头，我一个趔趄栽倒于地，接着就被大批恰似臭名昭著的神风特攻队一样蜂拥而至的悠悠球们包围。  
我无数次地试图爬起来，可惜，没有一次是成功的。  
这不怪我，在如此密集的进攻下，我能够保证自己不被轰成筛子，已经是不幸中的万幸。  
"混蛋！见鬼！滚开，讨厌的东西！"  
我骂骂咧咧地一边满地打滚、左躲右闪，一边抽空发出能量束还击。  
当时的情形简直狼狈透顶。  
不知折腾了多久，等我好不容易总算把那堆破悠悠球全搞定，我本人也累得连坐都没劲坐了。  
始终于一旁看热闹的臭小孩这时候走过来，不怀好意地冲我奸笑。  
我立即有种不妙的预感，挣扎着想起身，然而已晚了一步—我身下坚硬的地面轰然一响，裂开一个大洞，我就这么掉了下去。  
"啊…"  
多亏系于腰际的安全绳索，身体悬空的一瞬间，我本能地将带钩爪的一头努力向上抛去。  
只听"咣当"一声，猛然绷直的绳子将我悬吊在半空中。  
往上瞅，是高不可攀；往下望，是深不可测；中间则是极为光滑的峭壁，我用两条腿乱蹬半天，也找不到一处可供支撑的着力点。  
正在这紧要关头，对讲机中忽然传出积达的呼唤。  
"我是积达！我是积达！我已找到古舒达，我俩一切安好！赛西达、拿拉达，你们在哪里？听到请回话！完毕。"  
我忙唤道："积达，我是拿拉达！我…我不太好，我正和妖魔战斗，需要支援！至于方位…见你的鬼，我怎么可能知道？！雾散后，我就不在原来的地方了，但应该仍旧在死火山内！十字路口，有四条通道，我做过标记！完毕。"  
"不急，慢慢讲！妖魔有几个？情况如何？顶得住吗？完毕。"古舒达问。  
"就一个，小娃娃的模样，可他很厉害，兴许是人类！你们再磨蹭一会儿，我就报销啦！完毕。"我语无伦次地催促。  
我如此慌张是有原因的—当我们三人说话的时候，那孩子握着一把寒光闪闪的剪刀，忽忽悠悠冲我飞来。  
更倒霉的是，不明白为什么，原本被我牢牢凝聚在一起的能量只要一离开我的身体，就会立即四散到空间中，死活不肯受我的控制。这下我可惨极了，保护罩无法生成，攻击波也无法射出，念力什么的丝毫不能发挥作用，完全沦落为一名普通人了。  
眼睁睁见凶器一寸寸逼近，我却难以进行任何远距离攻击，惟有等他靠近后才有机会出招。  
"你必须沉着冷静，别乱了阵脚自露破绽！"古舒达叮嘱道，"我们正在寻找你说的那地方！它还有别的特征吗？完毕。"  
正想讲"没有"，然而我的话尚未出口，小男孩已飞至头顶上方，将剪刀伸向曾救我一命的绳子。又恼又怕的我高举佩剑使劲于空中挥舞，身躯也不住地左摇右摆，但无论怎么折腾，就是够不着这个可恶的小坏蛋。  
安全绳虽然是钢丝的，坚固、轻巧，耐磨、耐热、耐腐蚀，可依然抵不过不晓得是用何种材料制造的大剪刀。  
轻轻一剪，绳索就断了。  
狼狈不堪地发出一连串惨叫，我徒劳地摆动着四肢，企图抓住什么，结果一无所获。  
我的耳边响起呼呼的风声，笔直坠落地下去。  
最后，我只记得，在触地的那一刻，我的脑袋似乎撞到某种尖锐的突起物了，太阳穴一阵剧痛，随后就昏了过去。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	66. Debris 65 谁比谁更惨

**Debris.65 谁比谁更惨**

怎么样，符拉季连，有没有觉得我很倒霉啊？其实要算起来，还有人比我更倒霉呢，哈哈哈…他们就是你亲爱的堂弟和表弟。

首先是赛西达。拜浓雾所赐，他也于顷刻间同我们三人失去联系，并出现在洞里另一处陌生的地方，跟我的遭遇差不多。  
但他遇见的不是拿着悠悠球的小屁孩，而是一只能够直立行走的兔子。  
这只兔长着一对红眼珠，毛色雪白，肥壮而浑圆，仿佛一个巨大的糯米团。加上耳朵的话，它甚至比你高两个脑袋。  
"嗨，我美丽的少年，你这么急匆匆地赶路，想去哪儿？"  
白兔甜蜜地微笑着冲赛西达打了个招呼，声音娇嫩，犹如八、九岁的小女孩。  
…妖魔！  
赛西达二话没说，直截了当地射去一束攻击波作为回答，却遇到了和我一样的问题—无法控制离开身体的能量。  
从来未见过这种怪事的他一愣。  
兔子趁此机会打胸前上拔下一绺毛，变作一朵红玫瑰，递到赛西达的鼻子底下："美人，喜欢鲜花吗？"  
没等赛西达反应过来，浓郁的香味就钻进鼻腔，眼前顿时模糊一团。  
是迷药？坏啦！  
他暗叫不妙，想抽剑刺白兔，不料手刚握住剑柄，就不由自主地失去平衡倒在地上。  
然后，最奇妙的、最匪夷所思的事情发生了。  
呃，我的意思是说，我们可怜的小弟弟、来自赫尔辛基的芬兰美少年—赛西达突然变成一头红褐色的小马驹。  
不用怀疑，你没听错，我也没说错，他的的确确成了一头马驹。  
而不幸的赛西达还没明白是怎么回事，只是奇怪自己为什么忽然间既站不起来又不能说话，他惊慌失措地用四条纤细的蹄子蹦来蹦去，嘴里发出"咴儿—咴儿—"的叫声，仿佛在表演盛装舞步，直到白兔把玫瑰化为一面穿衣镜。  
觉察到镜中的影像竟是他本人后，赛西达吓傻了。  
他变的那头小马驹很好看，皮毛油亮光滑，背部散落着像胡椒或盐那样的金色小斑点，犹如最上等的绸缎，异常漂亮。  
但这不过是开始，更加精彩…啊，不、不，是更加悲惨的事情还在后面。  
三分钟过后，"啪"的一声，他又变成一条吉娃娃，圆眼睛、苹果顶、蓬松的板栗色长毛，一看就知道是血统纯正的良种。  
这个形态维持了约二分钟，接着，赛西达再次化作一只黄绒绒的鸭宝宝，宽宽扁扁的咀，也挺可爱。  
接下来，是小仓鼠。  
再接下来呢，是绿耳巴西龟。  
还有蜗牛、蜈蚣、蝈蝈、蟋蟀、蚂蚱等。

历经三番五次的变形，他最终成为一只弱不禁风的、小得无法再小的七星瓢虫。  
"哎，原以为一下子就能成功，结果还是费了不少工夫。"兔子将穿衣镜变成带有纱网盖的玻璃罐头瓶，一边嘟囔，一边小心地掂起不断挣扎的瓢虫赛西达放入瓶内，"得罪啦，欧洲支部长大人。待会儿见到贝尔女王，你可要乖哦，她问什么就答什么，别隐瞒，也别说谎，否则的话，你就永远是一只虫，再找不回碧绿的美眸、白嫩的肌肤和杨柳般的腰肢喽！"  
说完，它用一对长耳朵把瓶子裹住，就像真正的兔子那样，四肢着地一跳一跳地向前奔去。  
而此候饱受惊吓的赛西达已由最初的慌乱中恢复过来，他顽强地爬上瓶顶，将纱网啃开一个小洞，随后钻出玻璃瓶逃之夭夭。

但是你知道，你表弟毕竟不是天生的瓢虫，难以习惯如此微小的半球形身体、角质化的坚硬翅鞘、奇特的复眼、貌似多余的触角及各种非人类的生理构造，飞得虽快，却毫无章法可言，东歪一下西歪一下，还摇摇晃晃的。  
结果他逃离大白兔的魔掌不久就一头撞上洞壁，登时跌落在地。  
不想，等摔得七荤八素的赛西达揉着眼晕晕乎乎坐起身之际，竟惊喜地发现自个儿不知为什么又变回了人形。

接下来是古舒达。不晓得他本人会怎么认为，反正我觉得，他绝对是我们四人当中运气最差的，至少那时是，嘿嘿。  
他那天早晨起床时大概是左脚先挨地的，我猜。  
据积达说—阿卫、阿兔、赛西达等人都可以作证，大家刚找到你堂弟的时候，他正被一截花花绿绿的什么东西吊于洞穴顶端的钟乳石上。众人原以为那玩意是一条彩色的麻绳，走进后才看清，哪里是绳子呀，分明是一条目露凶光的蟒蛇。  
它粗壮的身体一头牢牢缠住钟乳石，另一头死死箍着古舒达的脖子，猩红的舌信子如亲吻般时不时探进他的鼻孔。  
再瞧古舒达，已经面庞青紫、四肢瘫软，不喊、不挣扎，自鼻腔淌出的血在脚下流成一大滩，怕是仅有出的气，没有进出的气了。  
伙伴们急忙一拥而上，各显身手：太高够不着，就搭人梯；精神力不好使，就拿锁链打、拿剑刺、拿手拽、拿鞋子砸…直到花蟒四分五裂，死得不能再死，然后救下奄奄一息的古舒达，又是人工呼吸，又是心脏按摩，折腾好一阵才总算令他转活过来。  
至于他是如何落到这般田地的，可就不得而知喽。没办法，你的堂弟对此讳莫如深，不管谁问，不管怎么问，他一律不予回答。

哦，好吧，是的，确实，他俩—尤其是赛西达—的遭遇过于离奇，你大概很难相信这是真的，我理解。  
古舒达的事情，大多数同伴都曾亲眼目睹，肯定假不了。  
而赛西达嘛，无人在现场，全凭他的两片嘴皮，所以…不过，虽然疑点不是没有，但作为同生共死的兄弟，我愿意相信他。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	67. Debris 66 认输

**Debris.66 认输**

听到这里，你想必要问，阿卫他们怎么会去？北极探险的计划不是只有你们四人知道吗？这个嘛，得归功于积达，人是他拉来的。  
怪异的雾将我们分开，古舒达遭遇了蟒蛇，赛西达遭遇了大白兔，我遭遇了坏小孩，只有积达例外。  
对，他没有与任何妖魔碰面，唯一的麻烦不过是死活不见另外三人的踪迹。  
因此这位被幸运之神眷顾的先生就做出了一个…呃…唔，我也不晓得该怎么形容的决定：回东京找地场卫搬救兵。

于是，我一睁开眼，就惊愕地看见周围居然有一大堆无比熟悉的面孔：礼服蒙面侠、水手月亮、古舒达、赛西达、积达、水手金星、水手木星、水手火星、水手水星、苜蓿…可以说除去亚提密斯和露娜，同伴们全齐了。  
安拉呀！我不是在做梦吧？这是搞的什么名堂？  
我躺在地上，礼服蒙面侠半跪于我的身边，两手按着我的太阳穴，其他的人则地盯着我的脸。  
他们那种过分关切的目光固然令人感动，却也让我觉得浑身不自在。  
"拿拉达，你还好吗？"见我醒了，木星忙凑过来问，"有没有哪儿不舒服呢？"  
"…似乎没。可是你们…你们为什么会出现在这里啊？"  
我摇摇头想站起来，但被礼服蒙面侠按住了，他不高兴地狠狠瞪我一眼："这话该我问你们才对！无组织无纪律，擅自行动，不听从指挥，而且信号增强器都不带就敢往北极闯，胆子一个比一个大，简直是胡闹！喂！别动，一会儿就好了。"  
我疑惑地望着他："干嘛？"  
"你摔伤啦，半个脑袋都是血，很恐怖。幸亏主人及时救治，否则小命难保。"赛西达代为解释道，"当然也得感谢积达，要不是他不惜冒着成为众矢之的风险跑回日本报信，极力说服大家过来增援，可能我们三个早已落入贝尔的手里。"  
"你少往我的脸上贴金，我现在可是罪魁祸首啊。"积达抚抚他的刘海，闷闷不乐地叹一口气，"下一步怎么办？"  
众人你瞅瞅我，我瞧瞧你，没一个吱声。  
片刻之后，礼服蒙面侠结束治疗，拉着我的胳膊拽我起来，要我活动一下，看看身体是否已复原如初。  
我挥挥手臂，抬抬腿，扭扭胯，转转脖子…没发现有什么问题，遂汇报说一切正常。  
"那么我们现在应该可以回去了吧？"苜蓿怯生生地问。  
"不行！好不容易来一趟，怎么可以都不做就灰溜溜地撤退呢？这太有损黄金帝国的名誉啦，我不答应！"我第一个表示反对。  
"他讲得有理！我也觉得大家应当利用目前的有利时机一鼓作气杀进贝尔的老巢！"古舒达与积达异口同声地紧随其后。  
但礼服蒙面侠不同意："积达、拿拉达、古舒达！你们三人什么意思？是不是最近肾上腺素或者甲状腺激素分泌得太多了？遇事不懂得吸取教训，冷静分析，只知道逞匹夫之勇！倘若这次又全军覆没，你们预备再到哪里请求救援？！"  
然而他的话音刚落，我们还来不及为自己辩解，身后突然响起一串噼里啪啦的掌声。  
扭过头，我赫然发现贝尔阴森森地站在离我不到五步远的地方。  
积达、古舒达、赛西达立即上前一步护住礼服蒙面侠，月球女孩们也机灵地将水手月亮围在中间。  
"该死的臭女人，看我收拾你！"  
我大喝一声，抽出剑冲过去，想刺她一个透心凉，结果却连人带剑毫无阻碍地穿越贝尔的躯体，噗通一下扑倒在地。

"傻小子，省省力气吧，你看见的并非我本人，而是我的全息影像。几年不见，不料你的神经还是那么大条。"贝尔嘲讽道。  
我三下五除二从地上爬起，怒视着她："…少扯这些有的没的！快说，你究竟想干嘛？"  
"嗨，安狄美奥王子，别来无恙哟！您突然大驾光临寒舍，不知有何贵干？"她再没搭理我，只顾含情脉脉地凝望礼服蒙面侠，频频向他暗送秋波，"莫非是为了荷米丽安和彼尔夫什柯？居然倾巢出动，好壮观喔！"  
"贝尔，别啰嗦，把人交出来！否则的话，你决不会有好下场！"水手月亮与水手金星气势汹汹地恐吓道。  
"麻烦你们搞清状况再发言，小姑娘们，现如今是安狄美奥的人在我的手里，可不是我的人在他的手里。我奉劝你们这群乌合之众，趁我目前还没改变主意，赶紧自觉主动地乖乖滚蛋，否则别说活人，就是尸体，你们也休想见到。"贝尔冷笑。  
画面慢慢移向一旁，我们看见一张带着四个轱辘的不锈钢解剖台，上面躺着一名赤条条的、伤痕累累的白人男子，手脚都被皮带固定住，双眼和嘴巴也被被黑布蒙着，淡灰色的长发把他的脸盖得严严实实，颇有恐怖片的意境。  
这是谁？难道…难道…真主啊！我倒吸一口冷气，顿时感到自个儿全身的血液都冻成冰疙瘩了。  
"符拉季连！"  
"大人！"  
"表哥！"  
"彼尔夫什柯！"  
我、赛西达、礼服蒙面侠、水手水星、水手月亮、苜蓿等不约而同地齐声叫。  
"哎哟，认出来啦？那就好。首先我想问问，女士们、先生们，你们明不明白什么叫人棍？呵呵，所谓人棍呀，就是古代在远东地区流行的一种酷刑，即切去人的四肢，只剩头和躯干，使其流血而死，或变为残疾，懂吗？假如还不清楚，我可以现场示范。"贝尔抛给礼服蒙面侠一个媚眼，不知从哪儿变出一把明晃晃的手术刀，对着解剖台来回比划，"那么，各位观众，开始吧？"  
"你疯了吗？！住手！你到底想怎么样？"主人怒喝道。  
贝尔原本柔情无限的面孔霎时间变得狰狞阴森："我要你们离开我的地盘，滚出北极！若耽误一秒钟，哼哼，我就削去他的鼻子；耽误两秒钟，就剜眼睛；耽误三秒钟，割耳朵…等玩得差不多了，还有荷米丽安做替补！"  
"丧心病狂的恶魔！你太卑鄙啦！你简直不是人，是畜生！你早晚会下地狱！"我不禁破口大骂。  
"拜托大家都镇定一点！"古舒达拽住我，高喊道，"莫中贝尔的奸计！别忘了，我们至今未查清彼尔夫什柯的底细，他是敌是友，还没有定论！况且，现在这家伙是否真的彼尔夫什柯，谁也不知道！"  
我甩开他的手，用更大的音量吼回去："万一是真的怎么办？！少拉拉扯扯，你这没心没肺的冷血动物！"  
"别吵架！"礼服蒙面侠沉着脸分开我俩，然后问贝尔，"大伙如果按你的要求撤退，你肯放了彼尔夫什柯与荷米丽安吗？"  
"不。"贝尔断然拒绝。  
"…荒谬之极！我们一走，你仍然会伤害他们，我们怎么可能接受如此不平等的条件？"礼服蒙面侠气愤地说。  
黑暗帝国的女王以实际行动回应了他的指责。  
她握着锋利的手术刀，稳、准、狠地一铲一挑，灰发男人的身体如离水的蝌蚪一样在台子上剧烈地弹跳，喉咙里发出嘶哑难辨的闷响，但依然无法阻止自己的鼻子就那么轻而易举地与脸孔分离，只留下一处血糊糊、烂兮兮的血窟窿。  
我被吓傻了。  
你也许不相信，但我可以发誓，这样恐怖血腥的情形，我平生是第一回亲眼所见。  
我呆呆地杵在那里，像一台陷入死循环的古董电脑。  
直到被一连串女孩子尖利的惊叫震醒。  
回头一瞧，哇，不得了！小姑娘们全用手捂着嘴，脸色青白、表情痛苦，像是想吐又不愿意吐的样子。  
而可恨的贝尔并未因此罢手，刀缓缓地向那名牺牲品的耳朵移动。  
我顿时心惊肉跳，使出浑身的气力狂吼道："不要！你这疯子！疯子！不许你碰他！"  
见她的鬼！  
这阴险狠毒的女人不久前用朴木麻里惠威胁我们四个未果，现在又故伎重演，拿你的命威胁大家！  
坚决不能让她的阴谋得逞！  
但…但你怎么办？即使最后我们能把你活着救出，可你的下半辈子…  
"同样的戏法连玩两次，不腻吗？"积达问，从神态到口吻都无比冷漠，让我感到脖子发凉，"假如这是你的怪癖，那么欢迎继续。不过，我必须遗憾地告诉你，就跟荷米丽安一样，解剖台上这个两面三刀的懦夫，我们根本不关心他的死活。"  
他怎么这样说？难道他也失去理智啦？大伙吃惊地交换眼色，赛西达偷偷扯他的衣袖，似有话讲，只有古舒达投去赞许的目光。  
贝尔立即停下动作，饶有兴趣地注视着他。  
"其实我很为你惋惜，彼尔夫什柯虚伪、贪婪、自私且胆小软弱，是标准的墙头草。这些我们早就明白，所以大家过去没有将来也永远不会把他看成生死与共的同伴。而一贯精明的你却认不清他的本质，还以为他真是王子忠实的部下，简直贻笑大方。"  
他继续侃侃而谈。  
"不，你的分析有问题。依我看，彼尔夫什柯是什么样的人，她比谁都了解，这样大张旗鼓只是想迷惑我们，要我们觉得那个俄罗斯来的叛徒确实在为主人收集情报，确实站在正义一方，确实不是贝尔的爪牙，确实性命堪忧。"古舒达抱着膀子走到他身旁，不以为然地摇摇头，"如此，他们下一部的计划就能够顺利实施了。可惜我们不是小孩，不是傻瓜，没那么好骗。"  
犹疑片刻，手术刀改了个方向，直直戳进男人的眼窝。  
女孩们再次发出惊恐的嚎叫。  
混蛋！！你们这群混蛋！望着喷出的一股股污血，我觉得自己已无法忍下去了。  
"…够了！我们答应你，快住手！"  
没想到，礼服蒙面侠居然以颤抖得变了调的嗓音抢在我的前头喊叫起来。  
"不能答应她！不行！"  
"凭什么？你难道非要让彼尔夫什柯大人死掉才甘心吗，古舒达大人？您真无情，真残酷！"  
"苜蓿，请冷静！这是阴谋啊！"  
"这不是阴谋，你胡扯，这是边防部队的总指挥官男爵大人！"  
"喂，都是自己人，别掐架，有话好好说嘛！"  
"太恐怖啦！赶快停下哇，贝尔！你…你算是人吗？王子明明说撤退了！"

听着众人乱糟糟的叫唤，我感到整个脑袋全炸开了，不由自主地双手攥拳，又发出一通惊天动地的咆哮。  
"主人下令滚蛋了，你们还啰嗦什么？走呀！难不成彼尔夫什柯和你们有仇吗！？"  
争吵声戛然而止。包括贝尔，所有的人都用看精神病人的眼神瞅着我。  
这之后，贝尔怎么讲的，王储怎么讲的，其他同伴又是怎么讲的，我已毫无印象。我唯一知道的是，我们最终真的撤退了。

死火山的内部存在贝尔设置的结界，而北冰洋里有水波的干扰，均无法进行瞬间移动，我们就在向导积达的带领下沿来时的路边往回走，穿过一条条通道，游出骷髅头的嘴巴，接着升上海面。  
伙伴们一路默默无言，包括我。  
守候于岸旁的露娜和亚提密斯见大伙纷纷现身，急忙跑来询问救援行动的进展。  
我们都望着礼服蒙面侠，等他发话，结果那家伙言简意赅地蹦出一句"先回东京再说"，就带大家去了皇冠游乐场的司令室。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	68. Debris 67 神秘包裹

**Debris.67 神秘包裹**

当从礼服蒙面侠口中得知我们跟贝尔僵持的经过及撤退的理由后，亚提密斯与露娜旗帜鲜明地站到了古舒达、积达的阵营里。  
"这么有利的机会，我们不应当放弃呀！"  
"而且那个人质未必是彼尔夫什柯，积达他们明明已经解释得很清楚了，唉。"  
两只猫一唱一和地抱怨。  
见有同盟军助阵，积达激动起来，迫不及待地跟进："对啊！主人，你太过武断，至少要先征求大家的意见嘛！"  
拉过一把椅子坐下，礼服蒙面侠疲惫地望着他叹了一口气。  
"我承认不能排除此种可能性，可如果那名男子确确实实是彼尔夫什柯，我们怎么办？"  
"呃…"积达噎了一下，旋即恢复常态，"总之，有战争就应当有牺牲，这样的事无法避免，为了正义，不能投鼠忌器。"  
说得轻巧，他干嘛不牺牲一个试试？！  
站着讲话不腰痛！  
"虽然如此，但能避免的就该尽量避免，是吧？"水手水星插嘴。  
水手月亮补充："就算不是他，也不能眼睁睁瞅着贝尔作恶！保护地球人不受伤害是大家神圣的使命！"  
"错过时机还能再等，假如人死了、残废了，可没法再复活或复原了。"我指出最关键的一点。  
"不对，问题不在这里！你们想想看，今天我们选择退让了，那明天呢？以后呢？倘若将来贝尔食髓知味，每次皆用同样的方法要挟我们，仗要如何打？还有多少机会可供我们拱手送人？"古舒达振振有词，"所以我…"  
"所以我特地叮嘱你们四人终止原定计划，不得私下行动，可你们偏当耳旁风。"礼服蒙面侠瞪他一眼，打断他的话。  
"…这么讲您有更好的方案？"古舒达的语气有些咄咄逼人。  
礼服蒙面侠坦然地直视着他，没有回避："是的。我认为如果大家能安下心来以静制动，不急于求成，等敌人放松警惕时再找准机会出击，完全可以在不惊动她的前提下进入黑暗帝国，带回荷米丽安与彼尔夫什柯，然后消灭美达利及贝尔。"  
古舒达耸耸肩，撇撇嘴，不置可否。  
见他这副鬼样子，主人不悦地皱皱眉，似乎还想补充点什么，但恰在此刻，积达的手机响起来电铃声。  
—啊，朋友再见…  
—啊，朋友再见…  
我一惊："咦，积达，你不是没带手机吗？"  
"回来请援军的时候拿的。"他不耐烦地回答，然后开始用不怎么样的俄语和电话另一边的神秘家伙絮絮叨叨，"喂，这里是远藤…啊，瓦夏呀，你讲。哦？我的包裹？谁寄的？何时…呃？行，谢谢，我就来。"  
"什么事？"礼服蒙面侠问。  
"似乎是有人给他寄了一个包裹，他的室友要他去拿。"我根据自个儿听到的推测道。  
赛西达好奇地追问："又是你网购的吗？是什么稀奇玩意？告诉我嘛！"  
"不，最近我并未买过东西，我也不晓得。瓦夏说，包裹是直接放在房间门口的，缺少寄件人的地址、姓名，光写着'远藤英明亲启'的字样。"积达摆摆脑袋，比划了一下，然后解除变身，"我回去一趟，很快就来，你们继续讨论，别管我。"

大伙到底没能继续原来的讨论，积达前脚一走，我们后脚就忍不住对这件神秘的包裹展开了一系列稀奇古怪的猜测。  
有人说是邮件炸弹，有人说是爱慕他的女孩或男孩送的礼品，也有人说是某位室友的恶作剧。  
讲到这儿，符拉季连，你能不能猜出该包裹是谁寄的，以及装的是什么？我让你猜一千次，估计你也猜不到。

另一方面积达也未像他许诺的那样"很快就来"，而是在两个多小时后才回到司令室。不过那不是重点。  
重点是他的神态和装扮。  
他左手拎一个鼓鼓囊囊的黑色垃圾袋，右手拖着一只番茄红色的拉杆箱，灰头土脸、满面恐慌，活似刚刚遭遇关东大地震的灾民。  
"不好了！我必须搬家！我的身份暴露了！"  
他高声咋呼的同时，从袋内取出一个…呃，大号的塑料保温饭盒放到桌上示意众人围观。  
"快看看吧，这就是我收到的包裹！你们觉得怎么样？"  
饭盒透着一股诡异的凉气，盒盖中间用透明胶粘有一张便条。  
—亲爱的王子，您不是很想要你的部下的尸体吗？那么，我便托积达转交给你一部分，希望你能够笑纳。  
这排龙飞凤舞的连笔字不是英文，不是日文，更不是俄文或中文，而是前世金色王朝的通用文字。  
并且，我敢拿性命担保它出自贝尔之手。要知道打小她就跟我一块在皇宫学习，她的字哪怕烧成灰，我也认得。  
"贝尔！是她写的！"  
事关重大，我立刻将我的判断告诉大家。  
随后积达就打开了保温饭盒。  
于是托他的福，应该是不久前才脱离人体的、沾着冰疙瘩的耳朵、鼻子、嘴、眼珠、乳头、手指甚至脚趾尽收我们眼底。  
这…这些器官…全是由你的身上…取下的吗？  
真恶心！  
我登时感到胃液一阵翻涌，古舒达、礼服蒙面侠等人也当场神色骤变。  
反应最大的是苜蓿、赛西达和那群月球小姑娘，怪叫一声后争相冲进厕所，哇啦哇啦大吐特吐。  
"瞧你干的破事！还不收起来？"  
我恼火地推积达一下，他这才带着幸灾乐祸的表情重新盖好饭盒，放回垃圾袋。  
等了好半天，承受能力较差的那几位才总算扶着墙出来了，但他们的脸色依旧难看，胸前湿漉漉的。  
见水手木星惊魂未定的模样，我不免心痛，忙将她温柔地揽进怀内，轻轻握着她的小手安抚。  
她羞涩地对我微微一笑，把头搁在我的胳膊上。  
见鬼，真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨，行船又遇打头风呀！  
贝尔玩的这一手算什么？  
表面上看，事情的脉络似乎相当清晰：她割掉你的肉试图寄给安狄美奥王储恐吓，可因为不晓得他的地址，只好通过积达转交。  
然而细细一琢磨，这种标准的绑架勒索模式却疑点众多。  
塑料饭盒内的人肉果真是你的吗？她又怎么会知道积达的住处？莫非有人泄密？并且，她那么做的究竟目的何在？  
经过一番研究，我们决定由古舒达将那堆肉块带去警视厅找人检测。如果其中的遗传信息跟你在元麻布港区入室杀人案中留下的数据相吻合，说明它们确实是你的一部分；反之，要么贝尔虽囚禁了你但未伤害你，要么这整个就是骗局。  
"当然，也不能排除苦肉计的情况。"你堂弟想了想，又加上一句。  
这可把我给惹毛了："你放屁！多痛啊，不仅要落下残疾，还有可能丧命，只有你那样的傻子才会愿意铤而走险呢！"  
"拿拉达，积达的地址及真实姓名是谁泄露的？我看彼尔夫什柯的嫌疑不小。退一步讲，即使起初他的立场同我们一致，但是现在他已经被贝尔发现并抓获…历史上，俘虏经受不住拷打或引诱叛变投敌的可不在少数，是不是？"  
"不！没有证据，你凭什么污蔑别人？！没准儿是朴木麻里惠出卖的也说不定！"  
"应该不是朴木夫人。"积达断然否认，"她根本不知道我的真实身份，何谈出卖？拿拉达，别胡扯。"  
"然而彼尔夫什柯—符拉季连就不一样喽。倘若我没记错，他有你的手机号码，积达，那是他和他的副官今年二月一道来东京寻找主人时，你透露给他的。"古舒达冲他微微点头，然后转向苜蓿，"你也有印象吧，苜蓿小姐？我有没有讲错？"  
苜蓿咬咬嘴唇，不甘心地低下脑袋："嗯。但是…"  
"通过手机号查询持有者的详细资料，在技术上并不难实现，随便一家私人侦探公司即可以搞定。"古舒达满有把握地说。  
唉，毕竟人家是警察，叫他一忽悠，我还真不晓得接下去该怎么替你开脱了。  
"行了。拿拉达讲得不错，如今无凭无据，我们不可胡乱臆测。"主人为我解了围，"检测结果出来前，我们能做的惟有等待。"

~Oo*oO~

古舒达…他并没有错，他所有的推测均是合情合理、无可指摘的。但事实却真的不是他认为的那个样子。  
我比任何人都清楚，我不是叛徒，我没有投降，我不曾泄密，可我拿不出证据。  
而既然你们连最起码的信任都不肯给予我，辩解对于我来说也不过是自取其辱的愚蠢行为。  
诚然，这一切皆是我自己种下的苦果，怨不得你们。  
我的过错、我的罪孽，正如我身体上那一个个丑陋狰狞的伤疤，再优秀的美容去疤产品，再多的偏方，再昂贵的激光手术疗法，也无法彻底消除。一旦失去衣物的遮掩，它们就将赤裸裸地暴露于阳光之下，任人羞辱，任人鄙视。


	69. Debris 68 两个新房客

**Debris.68 两个新房客**

不过，除了等待，我们其实还有别的事需要做。鉴于积达目前的处境，我建议他哪里也别去，先在司令室暂避一阵再说。毕竟论安全、论隐秘、论舒适度，没什么地方能比得过那儿。其他人也这么认为。  
不料这不知道好歹的臭小子居然不愿意，非要搬进我的别墅。  
他声称他本人是舞厅的唱片骑士，属于早出晚归、日夜颠倒的行业，通常夜里八点上班，凌晨三点才下班，而皇冠游乐场在繁华的商业街，待一天两天倒罢了，但长此以往很容易引起闲杂人等的注意，给古幡元基添许多麻烦。况且万一有妖魔暗地跟踪他，大本营的暴露可不是闹着玩的。我家则地处偏僻的郊区，较清静，就算叫敌人发现也不会造成多严重的损失。  
"你真笨！"我不屑地哼了一声，"你不会用瞬移？"  
他送还我一对白眼："难道要我成天瞬移？蠢材！被普通人发现怎么办？那样的话，我就该直接进动物园啦！"  
"…你别去跑场子不就完了？现在形势这样混乱，歇息几天有什么要紧的？"我悻悻地问。  
"那可不成！找一份工作多难啊，我四处打听消息、投递简历，花了两个星期才好不容易跟人家签下这半年的合同，你想让我半途而废？做梦吧！"他夸张地大叫大嚷，"而且我十分谨慎，打工用的全是假名，不会出纰漏的，你放心吧。"  
然而你去过我家呀，还给我邮寄过包裹！  
当我善意地提醒他这两点时，积达并不在乎，说反正你不是亲自找去的，只是被我用瞬间移动带去的，所以问题不大。  
哎，话都说到那份儿上了，我还能有什么法子呢？  
答应就答应吧。  
大家都是好兄弟，假如我继续推三阻四，未免太不近人情。  
"谢谢！"见目的达到，积达满意地冲我笑笑，"反正，一个人也是住，两三个人也是住，让雅生也搬进来吧，好不好？"  
这是什么话？！倒好像他是我的房东一样！  
赛西达疑惑地指指自己的鼻子："我？我又没有暴露，包裹上也没我的名字，这事与我八竿子打不着嘛。"  
"常言道，不怕一万，就怕万一。没准什么时候，贝尔心血来潮想调查我的室友们，而合租的五个人里面，就数我俩关系最铁，因此…我觉得你还是趁早搬出去的好，以免将来受池鱼之灾。"积达摇头晃脑地开始掉书袋。  
你的表弟到底年少单纯，让他三言两语这么一唬，果然害怕起来。  
"这…这…"赛西达立刻把脸转向我，通透明亮的绿瞳可怜兮兮地望着我，"那我…我…"  
霎那间，我想到了你。  
见过赛西达的人皆知道他有一双美丽的眸子，湖水般碧绿，大而娇媚，艳光四射。  
我却认为你的眼睛比他的还好看。  
同样的明亮、同样的澄澈、同样的晶莹…然而你的眼眸颜色更浅，那淡淡的、几乎透明的蓝，一尘不染，犹如秋季雨后初晴的天空，或者未被人类制造的垃圾玷污过的小溪，坦荡、清白、干净，毫无杂质。  
大伙都说眼睛是心灵的窗户，擅长玩弄阴谋诡计的人，大奸大恶的人，绝不会拥有那样的眼睛吧？  
"哎哟哟，行了！少摆出一副无辜的样子诱惑我。你不就是希望和英明一块住我家吗？这又不是难事，我答应就是啦！"  
解剖台上的白种男子到底是不是你？  
那些血淋淋的、七零八碎的人体器官究竟是不是你的？  
谁来告诉我真相？真主啊！  
我明明身处温度适宜的司令室，却忽然觉得一阵阵发冷，冷得即使紧抱肩膀也会不由自主地微微哆嗦，幸好未被伙伴们注意到。

那天夜里，我做过一个梦，一个噩梦，一个关于你的噩梦，比先前那场海水与火焰的梦还要惊骇、凄凉的噩梦。  
弥漫的大雾，周围灰茫茫一片。  
你身着我们初次见面时穿的那套迷彩服站于我的前方，羞涩地冲我笑。  
我试探着呼喊你一声，却叫成了你前世的名字。  
"彼尔夫什柯？"  
你没有回答，只是笑得越发妩媚，伸手一扯领口处的纽扣，登时衣衫尽褪。  
安拉呀！  
你一丝不挂的身体洁白如玉，泛着珍珠般细腻柔润的光泽，毫无半分瑕疵，美得令人无法呼吸。  
我不由地心神荡漾，下腹部窜起一阵热流。  
但恰在这时候，恐怖的一幕发生了。  
有液体自你的眼眶内淌出，先是透明无色的，慢慢就变成腥红色的。与此同时，你的皮肉开始腐烂发臭，鼻子、耳朵、嘴巴、眼球乃至指头、胳膊、肩膀、腿、脚等一截截地当着我的面脱落下来，掉在地上，化为一滩冒着气泡的、粘稠的血水。

"鬼啊！"我大叫一声惊醒，睁开眼睛，发现自己还好好的躺在床上，但即使是这样，我的心脏仍嗵嗵地狂跳不已。  
抓过枕旁的手机一瞧，才十二点而已。屋内静悄悄，两个新房客均不在。  
作为酒吧的钢琴师，赛西达的作息时间跟积达的基本一致，就是说，三点以前别指望他俩进门。  
望着天花板，不断回想梦中的情形与白天的遭遇，我又开始觉得全身冰凉，连灵魂也忍不住战栗起来。  
不，符拉季连！我不要！  
我不要那个倒霉的牺牲品是你！管他是人类也好，是妖魔也罢，是什么都行，就是不能是你！我决不允许如此悲惨的事情发生在你的身上！我宁愿你是叛徒，是我们的敌人，我宁愿那一切全是你和贝尔共同策划、自编自导的闹剧！  
这样的话，最起码你目前依然会活着，完整无缺地活着。  
那么我就可以轻手轻脚地和你战斗，不让你受伤；就可以在不碰掉你一根汗毛的基础上将你活捉回日本；就可以请求阿卫和阿兔他们宽恕你的罪过，像一年前宽恕我们四名侍从武官一样…总之，我会想尽办法确保你的平安。  
但是…  
我的符拉季连，你在哪里？你还好吗？你究竟有怎样的立场？你是不是我们一伙的？  
清冷的月光穿过窗帘的缝隙钻进我的卧室，依附于你送我的那张彩色照片上。黑暗中，我看见你的双瞳反射着亮晶晶的光芒。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	70. Debris 69 速冻肉块的鉴定报告

**Debris.69 速冻肉块的鉴定报告**

警视厅的效率还是蛮高的，我以为至少得等一星期，没想到第四天一大清早，古舒达就把万众期待的鉴定报告给拿了回来。  
我、阿卫、积达、古舒达和赛西达应邀在他家看了那份文件。  
报告很详尽，共分成三部分。  
首先，是对一号样本—保温饭盒内的碎肉块—进行检测的结果：  
样本是被冷冻处理过的人体器官，耳、鼻、嘴各一份，眼珠、乳头各两份，脚趾、手指各十份。  
经检测，上述样本全部出自同一个提供者的身体，且均是在此人还活着时被割下的。  
该份样品的提供者应为大约十八岁至三十岁的白人男子，血型是AB型Rh阳性，灰色的卷发。  
其次，是对二号样本—你的血液和头发—进行检测的结果：  
样本是被冷藏处理过的人体组织，头发三份，血液一份。  
经检测，上述样本全部出自同一个提供者的身体，前者是自然脱落的，后者是从破裂的静脉血管内流出的。  
该份样品的提供者应为大约二十五岁至三十七岁的白人男子，血型是AB型Rh阴性，灰色的卷发。  
最后，是二份样本的比配试验结论：  
经比较，两名提供者的性别相同，人种相同，但血型、年龄皆有差异，故并非同一人，亦不具血缘关系。  
…太好了，不是吗？  
被毁容的不是你，丧失嗅觉的不是你，往后注定要与黑暗为伴、甚至很可能已性命不保的也不是你。  
我却无论如何高兴不起来。  
因为好不容易搜寻到的线索全断了，断得一根不剩，有关你一切的一切再次陷入迷雾之中，变得虚无缥缈，难以琢磨。

"我早讲过，主人，符拉季连是不折不扣的骗子，我们不该撤。您偏不听。现在如何？白纸黑字、证据确凿！"  
用指关节叩叩茶几上那张权威的官方鉴定报告，古舒达一副得了便宜卖乖的德性。  
"不，依我看，你们的检测最多只能证明贝尔寄给积达的肉块不属于符拉季连，不能证明当时解剖台上的人不是符拉季连。而且，即便不是，我们也没理由不撤，因为—你们也晓得—他是人类。"地场卫摆摆手，"就像阿兔曾声明的那样，作为地球的守护者，保护每一位地球人—无论前世的旧部下，还是今生的同胞—不受伤害不仅是她们的神圣使命，亦是我的职责所在。"  
"没错。但您想过吗？若您继续一意孤行不虚心接受意见，只怕到头来反会成为贝尔的帮凶。"你堂弟不客气地说。  
眉尖微微一挑，阿卫有些不悦："你什么意思？"  
"您自己想想吧。我们是多久以前遇见符拉季连的？假如我告诉您，从那时直到现在，复活的美达利始终乖乖呆在黑暗帝国的宫殿内忏悔，没吸收过任何人的生物能，你相信吗？"古舒达摊开双手做无辜状。  
"当然不信啊！"我和赛西达条件反射般的齐声抢答，"这么长时间不吃能量，它…它必死无疑呀！"  
惟有积达依旧默不作声地低头摆弄手机。  
怪了，这家伙怎么回事？  
整天光知道玩他的高级手机，难道他爱上了那破玩意不成？  
无视他，古舒达满意地冲我俩点点头："对。起初我们没主动出击，是由于遍寻不到黑暗帝国的巢穴，情有可原。然而时至今日，我们若再前怕狼后怕虎，磨磨蹭蹭不采取行动，任凭美达利胡作非为祸害生灵，就说不过去了。"  
阿卫瞅瞅我们三人，欲言又止。  
"需要我跟您解释一下'因小失大'的含义吗？主人，彼尔夫什柯是黄金帝国边防部队的总指挥官，世袭贵族、驸马的儿子，月光要塞的保卫者。无论他是不是叛徒，都应当有随时准备为维护帝国乃至全人类的利益而牺牲的觉悟。至于荷米丽安…"  
"不公平！无耻！践踏人权！不尊重生命！"  
我未等他讲完就忍不住从板凳上一跃而起，高声呐喊。  
他用同情的眼神不慌不忙地瞥我一眼。  
"那又怎么样？世界本就不公平。你莫非希望大伙由于顾及区区两个人的安危投鼠忌器，一拖再拖，直到吃饱喝足的恶魔美达利精神抖擞地大展神威，将整个地球连锅端？还是希望王子早在乘坐静海之舟时便把你我丢下去，留出空位给彼尔夫什柯和苜蓿？！"

他没说错，是的。我无奈地想，世界确实毫无公平性可言。记得当年，黄金帝国生死存亡的危机关头，安狄美奥国王匆匆写好手谕并催促我们五人尽快动身前往俄尔普山顶之际，曾给我们下达过两道特殊的指令。  
—到要塞后，不管场面多么混乱，都不可慌张。任何背叛雅雷史安或对王储造成威胁的人，无论职务高低、身份贵贱，你们都有权将其击毙。静海之舟的启动口令除我之外仅有王储知晓，如果天梯出故障，总指挥官彼尔夫什柯男爵拒绝服从我的旨意安排你们到银色月宫避难，安狄美奥王储将会带领你们去飞船的存放地点。  
—我的侄儿安塔乌斯王子在边防部队担任特派员，你们务必要把他和王储一块安全送上静海之舟。  
当然啦，大家心知肚明，飞船只够坐五人，因此…幸好，由于不可抗力，第一道指令我们不必执行，第二道也没机会执行。  
在我们瞬移至月光要塞的前一天夜里，安塔乌斯就神秘失踪了，无人知晓他究竟去了何方。  
而你忠实地执行了安狄美奥国王的手谕，没有问东问西，没有啰嗦半句多余的话，正如苜蓿忠实地执行了你的命令一样。

"这个…我能讲几句吗？"赛西达先瞧瞧阿卫，又瞧瞧我跟古舒达，见没人吭气，于是清清嗓子，异想天开地说，"其实，我觉得，大家完全可以反其道而行之嘛，贝尔越不让去，我们越要去，偏把她的计划打乱，想来总是不错的，嘿嘿。"  
什么鬼主意啊？！他居然还好意思大言不惭地拿出来丢人现眼！  
啧，真是，我都懒得评价你表弟的智商水平了。  
阿卫冲他微微一笑，随即转向我和两耳不闻窗外事、一心只顾看手机的积达："正人、英明，你俩呢？"  
"我？"积达耸耸肩，"我想阐述的，圣启已阐述得很清楚，我没有另外要补充的。"  
"…不晓得。尽管圣启的发言句句在理，理智上我也觉得该重启六天前定下的北极计划，但只要一回忆起苜蓿目送我们飞往银色月宫时的情景，我就感到内心特别压抑。我…我…我们为什么必须以别人的牺牲换取胜利？！这不道德！"  
古舒达轻轻拍拍我的背。  
"你不必那样想。黄金帝国并未抛弃他们，我们不是逃兵。"  
"但实际情况…"  
"谁也不希望事情最终演变成这个样子，我们已经尽到了自己该尽的责任，这不是我们的错。"  
我没再接腔，因为不知道怎么接。  
冷场片刻之后，阿卫表示，他可以理解他的四位旧部下的观点，不过兹事体大，他得先同阿兔她们认真研究一段时间再做定夺。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	71. Debris 70 来自北极的警报

**Debris.70 来自北极的警报**

你猜结果怎么样？哈哈！那帮人还没探讨出个所以然来，失踪数日的朴木麻里惠突然拨通苜蓿的电话，带来一条不是庆贺的消息。

麻里惠是在次日中午打来电话的，并且用的还是贝尔的手机。接电话的人嘛，自然喽，仍是你可爱的副官丫头—苜蓿。  
全体同伴—包括月球人和地球人—很快于阿卫的召唤下齐聚司令室，听了他录的音。  
"你说什么？抱歉，我没听清，可以再重复一遍吗？"  
"王子！我是荷米丽安啊！不…不好啦，恶魔美达利她…她不久就会降临地面！到时候，还不晓得地球会变成什么样子呢！求求你们，快想办法，快来黑暗帝国阻止她！贝尔公主疯了，我劝不住她！我是趁她睡着以后给您打的电话！"  
"你别急，请慢慢讲。顺便，我有些不明白，你为什么不用自己的手机？"  
"我一到北极，手机就没有信号了！可公主的手机却一直能用，不知怎么回事！所以…"  
"那么，希望你先为我解释一下，九天前，你有没有在大家喝的茶里做手脚？银水晶是你拿走的吗？阿仁跟你在一起吗？"  
"这…无所谓啦！美达利才是重点！"  
"不，荷米丽安女士，我恰恰认为这至关重要。倘若你不打算回答，我也不打算继续听你讲下去。"  
阿卫的这番话说得铿锵有力，令人拍案叫绝，被逼无奈的朴木太太眼见搪塞无效，只得老老实实地承认自己的罪行。  
果然，下安眠药、偷梦幻银水晶、带孩子逃亡北极…这些全是她在贝尔的教唆下干的！  
更可气的是，之前苜蓿、她和朴木仁在你堂弟遇袭的事件，也是骗局的一部分！根本没有什么"长得好似科摩多巨蜥的妖魔"，是她自己打昏苜蓿，毁坏屋里的东西，弄哭阿仁，然后又厚脸皮的贼喊捉贼！其目的就是接近阿兔，窃取她的水晶！  
我默默地握紧拳头。  
古舒达当时不是配合着麻里惠口口声声将怀疑的矛头指向你吗？我看他这会儿如何自圆其说！  
"原谅我，我不是故意的！都是贝尔指使我的，她贵为公主，我没法反抗啊！"  
"…行了，这些以后再谈。你先说说，你怎么知道美达利要降临地面？你见过她吗？你有什么证据？"  
"嗯！请相信我！前天…呃，要不就是昨天吧，她兴奋地告诉我，美达利其实早复活了，只是暂时不能动，因为没有足够的人体精力作能源，而如今，多亏她收集有方，美达利能自由活动的时刻指日可待，最晚就在本月底！天哪！竟有这种事？我吓坏了，无论如何不信，她就把我拖进住着美达利的密室，让我好好瞧，我一看…哇，真是她！"  
"你记得美达利的模样吗？"  
"黑黑的、大大的，模模糊糊的一团，满嘴獠牙，特别臭！哦，对啦，她的额头上还有一个古怪的黑色标记！"  
"那么密室呢？"  
"又高又大，像是由许多石头方砖砌成的！公主叽里咕噜地念了一串咒语，两扇门就自动开了！"  
哟，描述得倒蛮准确，不过这也可能是贝尔事先给她透露的。  
"你能不能学几句她的咒语？"  
"不行，太难，学不来。但是我用我的手机拍过照！那是公主之后再去找美达利时，我偷偷跟在她后面，趁门完全关闭前的一瞬间抓拍的！虽然比较模糊，不过很有价值！殿下，您先别急，等我打完电话就通过彩信发给您！"  
"呵，似乎贝尔挺信任你，或许是她的警惕性太差了。有意思。"  
麻里惠尴尬地笑了几声，没说话。  
"谢谢你冒着生命危险给我们提供情报，但可惜…我们恐怕无法答应你的请求，我们有一个很大的顾虑。"  
"什么顾虑？"  
"荷米丽安女士，不瞒你说，几天前我们去过北极，本准备出其不意将贝尔等人一举消灭，不料被她发现了，接着她居然利用你和符拉季连逼我们撤退，甚至…把符拉季连的鼻子、眼珠活活地挖下来，我们怕你也惨遭她的毒手，不得不赶快离开。"  
"唔…这件事…"  
"我非常担心，如果我们再往北极跑，然后贝尔又拿你俩做人质，那可如何是好？"  
"其实…贝尔她…符拉季连…我…"这寡妇支支吾吾半天，忽然跟打了鸡血似的放出一串连珠炮，"其实那全是假的！你们受骗啦，殿下！你们见到的不是符拉季连，只是个冒牌货，是我从挪威—或者瑞典—抓来的一名普通白种男人！我刚才讲过，公主因为假水晶的事对我大发雷霆，扬言要将我和宝宝剁成肉馅喂熊。我怕极了，跪着不住哀求她，她才终于改口说，她可以不杀我，不过我必须帮她物色一位体貌特征与符拉季连相似的男人。我…我想活，于是就…"  
"这么说你当时是在演戏欺骗古舒达他们四个？实际上，你并未被劫持？这也是贝尔强迫你干的吗？"  
"对。唔…不，不对！她后来的计划我全都不晓得，我的任务仅仅是找人！我把那个外国人弄昏并带回黑暗帝国交给公主之后，她显得很高兴，还邀我跟她一块喝白兰地，接着我就睡着了…呀，八成是酒里有问题！我的的确确是无辜的！"  
哼，漏洞百出！这种小儿科的谎话，蒙谁呢？  
反正我不信！  
主人要是信了，那他就是一只绣花枕头！大草包！  
"真的符拉季连在何处？"  
"…我不清楚，他整天替公主办事，行踪飘忽不定的。可他绝对是公主的人，您不用怀疑！什么间谍呀，刺探情报呀，统统是他俩合伙编的故事，你们不要上当！可能您还不知道吧，符拉季连前世是贝尔公主的准驸马！想必那时候二人就狼狈为奸了！"  
什么？我还真不知道！贝尔不一直是王子妃的内定人选吗？  
"哦。那你…"  
"没关系！您不必惦记我和阿仁！同千千万万的地球人比起来，我俩的死活并不重要！我身为囚犯的家属，本该早早殒命于穷乡僻壤，却幸得行侠仗义的古舒达大人搭救，又蒙国王、王后招我入宫，十多年来不计前嫌，对我照顾有加，使我吃得饱、穿得暖，并且获得了转世重生的资格！我…我很早就希望能有机会报答你们的大恩大德，现在这机会果然来了！我好开心哩！"  
"但你的孩子…你考虑过他的感受吗？"  
"当然！阿仁是我十月怀胎生的，我比任何人都更了解他，我相信他百分之百会和自己的妈妈一条心！莫再犹豫了，安狄美奥王子，地球的未来掌握在你们的手中！如果不幸被当做人质，我们母子愿为雅雷史安牺牲，别顾忌我们！"  
"你…先说说美达利在哪里吧。"  
"咦？呃？我没讲吗？哎呀呀，竟把最重要的忘啦，对不起！不过，我记得也不太清楚，好像…首先向下走，之后向左拐，再后面…我就糊涂了。但我对那两扇门的印象非常深！有藤蔓花边，中间有两个半圆合成的一个圆形图案！"  
"什么样的图案？"  
"太暗了，没瞅清楚呢…糟糕，她要醒啦！"  
至此，音频文件播放结束。  
古舒达看看阿卫，又看看苜蓿，问："朴木麻里惠什么时候来的电话？"  
"十二点五分零三秒。她说要找安狄美奥王子，我立刻就听出了她的声音，赶忙跑过来通知阿卫。"苜蓿翻翻手机，答道。  
挂断电话后不到十分钟，麻里惠果真发来了许诺的彩信。  
但那照片意思不大，我见过，像素太低，模模糊糊的，仅仅能看出一团红头发和一大块黑影，说明不了什么问题。

~Oo*oO~

这是谎言。什么行踪飘忽不定…在伊斯克拉的安排下，朴木麻里惠分明见过我，她应该也非常清楚我那时候的处境。  
不过，这次会面，我未跟任何人提起。  
我并不想刻意为她隐瞒什么，我没必要那么做。我只是单纯地觉得，有些事，你们无需了解，也最好别了解。

"符拉季连，你记得吗？你刚出院时，我曾问你为何突然想通了要投靠我，而你告诉我，因为你也是人，你不愿重复那段躺在病床上任由各种医疗器械来回折腾的经历。但就你目前的表现来看，你似乎挺乐意再体验一遍的。"伊斯克拉一边说，一边将一件形似橡皮膏药的白色条状物狠狠地掷到我的脸上，"叛徒，认得这东西吧？你想不想知道它为什么会在我的手里？"  
我侧过头定睛一瞧，原来是之前我安放于安狄美奥王储家的高级窃听器。  
"嗬，真有你的，居然把它藏到荷米丽安的手机里，害我最重要的情报员失去王子等人的信任！该死的白眼狼！"  
这么说，你们不仅根据我的提示成功发现了它，而且为它找到更好的用途啦？有意思。  
我忍不住笑了。  
虽然此种不合时宜的表情为我换来的是一记响亮的巴掌，以及从嘴角流下的血。  
"你还乐？有你哭的时候！"  
伊斯克拉拿回窃听器，然后朝门外钩钩手指。  
门口赫然出现朴木麻里惠的身影。  
我注意到她的眼珠有些不寻常，黑黝黝的瞳孔内似乎隐藏着什么怪异的东西，令人不寒而栗，又似曾相识。  
她为什么会来这儿？  
她不是该老老实实呆于古舒达家被你们严密保护—或监视—吗？  
"还没忘记她吧？人家一直吵着闹着要替丈夫报仇呢！如今摆在你面前的有两条路，倘若你肯迷途知返继续同我合作，我就可以罩着你，不叫荷米丽安冒犯你；倘若不愿意，哼哼，你就等着再体验一回地下室监禁之旅好了！"  
由于声带仍然在闹罢工，我没有办法说话，只能冲她摇摇头。  
伊斯克拉脸色一变，立刻破口大骂："不识抬举的蠢货！既然如此，我成全你，让你下半辈子都耗在医院里！"  
接着她怒气冲冲走到朴木夫人的身旁，二人用我听不懂的日语哇啦哇啦商量一阵，便锁上门，一起离开了关押我的牢房。

约莫十分钟后，当麻里惠一个人再度返回之际，我惊愕地发现她竟然抱着一条纯白色的、至少有三米长的眼镜蛇。  
对，眼镜蛇。  
它有着三角形的头、黑豆似的眼珠、胭脂红的蛇信子、以及扁平外膨的颈部，通体光洁莹白，美丽非常。  
啊哈，这样的珍稀品种可不常见。我曾在一档讲述野生动物的电视节目里看到过，此类白色眼镜蛇独特的体色是自然天生的，并不是通常的白化病造成的，因为但凡患那种病的蛇，眼睛均是赤色的，蛇身亦不是纯白，而是白中带黄或白中带粉。  
果真是一条罕见的尤物啊，假若能换个场合，譬如马戏团或动物园，我想我会十分高兴看到它的。  
"怎么样？我的宝贝漂亮吧？它可是我专门为你挑选的哟！"朴木麻里惠不怀好意地冲我挤眉弄眼，"听公主殿下说，你还穿成人纸尿裤？简直是…这么大的人了，居然连最基本的生理反射都无力控制，不感到害臊吗？我要是你呀，早就切腹自杀喽。"  
哼，这是什么话？亏她有脸面讲出口，不知羞耻的女人！那难道不是拜她所赐的吗？  
当时符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院的手术固然很成功，然而想不留一丁点后遗症，完全复原如初，根本办不到。所以，为避免在某些公开场合由于我个人意志之外的原因发生有失身份的尴尬事件，就得提前布置一些必要的设备防患于未然。  
可这跟蛇…有何关系？  
她想让毒蛇咬死我？  
"上回的木桩刑你喜欢不喜欢，杀人犯？希不希望再来一次？哈哈！与棒球棍相比，蛇类柔软细滑的身体估计会让你更爽吧？"  
她来到铁床旁，伸直胳膊，白色眼镜蛇温驯地顺势爬下，于我的脚边盘成一团。  
我惊惧地望着麻里惠。  
这女人究竟是怎么琢磨出一个又一个变态、残忍的整人花招的？  
她疯了！  
"你害怕啦？哈，那么，趁现在去死吧，还不算晚。尽管以你如今的情况没法切腹，但咬舌自尽也不是不可能。记住，要齐根咬断，这样剩下的部分和大量涌出的血液就会堵塞气管，使人窒息而亡。"她的嘴紧贴我的耳廓，如念咒般低语。  
接着，没有给我思考的时间，只听刺溜一声，那条白蛇飞速一窜，将它的尖脑袋抵在入口处。  
"唔…"  
茶碗粗的身子不顾一切地往狭窄的甬道里头挤，粗糙的鳞片不断摩擦人体最脆弱的部位，这种滋味并不比被棒球棍捅要好受多少。  
为什么我依然活着？  
为什么我不曾失去知觉或者干脆彻底疯掉？  
为什么我还能保持如此清醒的神志？  
全能的上帝，倘若时光可以倒流，倘若您肯再赐我一次机会，哪怕朴木泰佑把水果刀捅进我的心脏，我也绝不开枪。  
或许我应该带着苜蓿一同去。  
如果有她跟随，没准就能够避免那场惨痛的意外。嗯，这种可能性的确存在。  
可…我不敢啊！  
假若朴木夫妇真是倩尼迪与安狄美奥的转世，假若伊斯克拉通过苜蓿知道了他俩的住所…没错，那个时候，我虽对伊斯克拉偷偷将苜蓿洗脑的事实一无所知，却仍旧凭敏锐的直觉感到，前世这位恪尽职守的女副官如今已不再是值得信赖的伙伴。  
如此说来，我倒的确是自作孽不可活了。  
"喂，杀人犯，你的表情似乎很难受，既然如此，何苦硬撑着，快自杀嘛。本来我打算帮你，可公主刚才反复交代过，我可以随便处置你，想怎么报复都行，但不许弄死你。这么一来我也爱莫能助啦，还得靠你自己动手。"  
冷血的爬行动物锲而不舍地向深处拱，凉飕飕的蛇身在体内毫无顾忌地移动翻搅，我觉得自己的那个地方好像快要裂开了。  
热热的液体缓慢汇集于两腿之间，我猜，这些是我的血。  
而我早已经没力气叫喊挣扎，只能由着它捣弄，恰似一具僵硬的死尸。  
尽管录制完给安狄美奥王储的生日礼品之后，伊斯克拉便大发慈悲地取下了束缚我双脚的铁链。  
但我不会自杀。  
愚蠢无知的笨女人—朴木麻里惠，很久以前她就企图杀掉我给丈夫报仇，无奈实力太弱，不得不投靠伊斯克拉，不料后者也有自个儿的小算盘，光知道利用她，却不准她动真格的。结果，接二连三的失望后，她终于想到了这样一个歪点子。  
"有什么好犹豫的呢？嘴一张，舌头一伸，牙一咬，就彻底解脱了，赶紧试试！"  
荷米丽安，你没胆量违背伊斯克拉的命令取我的性命，便妄想以严刑拷打逼我主动寻死，对吗？呵，我决不上你的当。  
况且，根据我拥有的医学常识来判断，按照她提供的方法操作，根本死不了，顶多昏过去一时半会儿。  
舌头内的血管虽然丰富，不过，能够伸出口腔外的游离部分，里面大多是无关紧要的毛细血管，最粗的舌动脉和舌静脉则深藏于舌根的最后方，离游离舌体很远，基本不可能咬到，即使啃断了，一两个小时内的出血量亦不足以致命。  
朴木夫人大概是白痴的三流片看多了吧？哈哈。  
突然间，眼镜蛇进攻的节奏开始加快，下半身的痛苦变得愈发鲜明。  
我一边用指甲狠抠手上的皮肤来分散注意力减轻不适，一边安慰自个儿说，无妨，这其实不坏，再坚持一下应该就会结束。  
生物呼吸需要氧，可肠道中自然不存在那种气体。因此时间一长，白蛇若不肯知难而退，便必死无疑。  
我调整着呼吸，努力放松全身肌肉。  
来吧！为虎作伥的畜生，你有权决定你的下场：要找死，请前进；想活命，请后退；我会尽量保证道路通畅。  
刀割般的剧痛一波紧挨一波，像要把我的身躯活生生撕成两半。  
"别犹豫啦，快快离开这个丑陋、堕落、腐朽又肮脏的世界去天国吧！那儿阳光普照，没有眼泪，没有黑暗、罪恶、仇恨、贫困、疾病及战争，是一切美善的源头，与所有的邪恶隔绝。在天国，你将感受到从未曾有过的旺盛活力和盎然的生机…"  
麻里惠仍冲着我喋喋不休。  
然而，我却越来越难以听清她的话语。这一串串原本熟悉的词汇，都逐渐化作无法理解的陌生音节，然后与我的意识一同消失了。

如同先前推测的一样，当我恢复清醒之际，情况果然好转不少：疼痛减轻了；曾侵犯我的活物也已离开了它不应当呆的部位，此刻正软趴趴地缠绕于朴木夫人的肩膀和左胳膊上，垂头丧气、无精打采，像一条被挤干水分的旧抹布。  
…赢啦？  
不过麻里惠凶神恶煞的眼神告诉我，苦难远未结束。  
可这也算阶段性胜利吧？  
"你有两下子嘛，居然使我的小白蛇乖宝宝差点断气！行，混蛋，既然你认为好死不如赖活着，我们就继续玩！除眼镜蛇以外，我还预备有很多别的道具供你耍，只要你一息尚存，我就奉陪到底，看你能挺到几时？！"  
随后她果真自腰间抽出一样东西。  
那是一块巴掌大的黑色立方体，扁扁的，侧面有两枚椭圆形的藏青色按钮，前方则竖着一对金属电极。  
高压电击器！  
挂着狞恶的笑容，麻里惠摁下按钮，蓝白色的电火花伴随噼噼啪啪的响声即刻闪现于我面前。  
她不是人，是魔鬼！她被撒旦附身了！  
"知不知道这是什么？美国原装进口的微型防身自卫器，能产生五千伏的高压！你想不想体验体验，贪生怕死的懦夫？"  
朴木夫人并不需要我的答案，我明白，她那样问仅仅是为了羞辱我。  
于是，我闭目养神，不予理睬。  
似乎有一声惊雷冷不丁在我的脑袋上方炸开，震得整个人都恍恍惚惚的，本该一片黯淡的视野内瞬间冒出大团大团白亮的光班。同时，前不久才饱受摧残的乳尖传来一阵烧灼般的刺痛，犹如被火烧至通红滚烫的烤肉钎子贯穿。  
"嗯…呃…"  
痛，好痛，钻心剜骨的痛。可这不过是开始，我非常清楚。  
接下来，私密处、大腿根部、膝盖内侧、腋窝、小腹…甚至包括十根手指，在麻里惠的操纵下，电击器宛若鲜花丛中采蜜的蜂，来回游走于这些敏感、脆弱的区域，忽快忽慢，忽轻忽重，时而浅尝辄止，时而沉醉其中。  
我极为困难地吐着粗气，拼命向后仰头，神经紧绷、筋肉强直，大汗淋漓。  
"自杀！快给我自杀！！死呀！死！肮脏的猪猡，草菅人命的刽子手，你有什么资格活着？！死！"  
红黑色的血丝由鼻孔及唇角断断续续渗出，慢慢流过脸颊，淌过脖颈，蜿蜒而下，像一条条细细长长的蚯蚓。  
倘若这一切全是梦，该多好。  
在高加索被奴役、侮辱、凌虐的两年零六个多月是梦。  
住在特护病房接受治疗的十一个月是梦。  
玛莎妈妈的猝死是梦。  
我们于符拉迪沃斯托克的重逢是梦。  
伊斯克拉的登门造访是梦。  
艾斯诺尔隐修会以及由此产生的接引集会是梦。  
东京之旅是梦。  
录像带的意外曝光是梦。  
安狄美奥、月球公主、雅雷史安和美莉亚姆、银水晶、北极的地下秘密宫殿…这些也统统是梦。

啊，我多么希望，长梦消逝时，我不情愿地睁开眼，发现阳光温热、岁月静好、现世安稳，自己躺在十年前斯塔夫罗波尔某片茂密的白桦林里，身穿迷彩服，腰挂野战刀，又回到了青春年少的十八岁。而你长着一头咖啡色鬈毛的小脑瓜正于不远处时隐时现。


	72. Debris 71 再出发

**Debris.71 再出发**

"真妙！"我冲着古舒达挖苦道，"这就是你们眼中手无缚鸡之力的宫女？嘻嘻，人果然是会变的。下药、演戏、偷窃、暗算、栽赃陷害…她还有什么不敢干？这样狡诈奸猾的家伙也算弱女子？真笑死人了！"  
"那是有原因的…"  
"尽说废话！本大爷哪天要是去抢银行，自然也是有原因的！"我不耐烦地打断古舒达苍白无力的申辩。  
积达苦笑着耸耸肩："当初她求我们收留她和阿仁时，我就曾提醒你们，莫被她的外表欺骗。"  
"别吵了，现在再讲那些有意思吗？我们快动身吧！万一晚了，美达利又一次冲上地面，后果不堪设想呀！"阿兔急火火地嚷。  
其余的月球丫头也纷纷附和："是啊，走吧！"  
咦，阿卫是怎么说服这些姑娘的？昨日她们不是还持反对的态度吗？为什么今天的表现就跟被打了鸡血般判若两人？  
"人质怎么办？"我连忙提醒大家。  
"麻里惠不是都告诉诸位了吗？根本不存在人质。"露娜气鼓鼓地嘟囔，"我们被符拉季连骗得好惨。"  
"你们不能什么都信她的！"黑猫话音刚落，苜蓿就一改平日里的文静腼腆，冲动地大喊。  
"就是！以前你们一提符拉季连，就会说窃取银水晶的人不值得信任。而如今，朴木麻里惠不正是这样的一名小偷吗？"借此机会，我继续为你鸣不平，"你们凭什么又愿意相信她的拙劣谎话？这算不算自打嘴巴？嗯？"  
"呃，等等，贝尔的手机怎么竟可以在地下城堡使用？这明显不符合常识。你们不觉得奇怪吗？"亚美突然发问。  
"没准丢的那个信号增强器被她捡到啦？"赛西达半开玩笑地猜测。  
积达的神情霎时间变得格外凝重，开始不自觉地咬嘴唇。  
"或许她有自己的办法，鬼才知道！不过我认为各位不必为人质操心，想想看，倘若这是贝尔的阴谋，她巴不得我们去地下宫殿，不可能再用人质胁迫我们离开；而倘若这不是贝尔的阴谋，她对我们的行动根本毫不知情，就更不可能有机会故伎重演了。"  
你堂弟古舒达分析得头头是道。  
"有道理哟。这就好，之前那位外国哥哥死得多可怜！唉，我可不想再有这样的惨事喽。"阿兔抚着胸口说。  
接下来，将众人环视一圈后，地场卫提出一个老掉牙的建议。  
"听我说，阿兔、亚美、阿丽、真琴、美奈子、苜蓿、圣启、雅生、正人、英明、还有露娜与亚提密斯，既然大伙的意见始终不太统一，我们就来表决吧，按少数服从多数的原则安排下一步的行动。如何？"  
众人互相瞅瞅，异口同声地说没问题。  
而表决的结果也完全在意料之中：古舒达、积达、赛西达和所有的美莉亚姆女孩们，以及两只猫率先举手赞成去北极；见此情形，我虽然依旧拿不定主意，但为了配合三位好兄弟，还是把手举了起来；最后一个举手的则是苜蓿。  
我能看得出苜蓿有话要讲，她一直望着阿卫，她似乎并不希望我们再度前往黑暗帝国，可是，最终她什么也没说出来。

于是大伙带着附有信号增强器的手机，带着万能的蓝牙耳机，打开增强器提供的私密公共聊天频道，终于浩浩荡荡地出发了。  
不过并不是所有的同伴都去了，亚提密斯、露娜与苜蓿被留在秘密司令室。  
哦，差点忘说啦，安全绳、便携式头灯、装备深度计的劳力士潜水表，我们也都拿着呢。  
你问积达为什么没把这些借来的高科技玩意还回去？嘿嘿，我怎么晓得，反正绝不可能是因为他没记性。

~Oo*oO~

当我悠然转醒之际，首先恢复功能的是我的嗅觉。黑暗中，我感到有一些液体被送进嘴里，淡淡的甜味滋润着干涸的牙床和肿胀的舌头，虽然困难，我仍不由自主地大口大口贪婪吞咽，让它们沿食管流进隐隐作痛的胃。  
"亲爱的，再喝一点，来，加油…不错，哎，真乖…要是你在别的事情上也这么听话该多好，宝贝。"  
伊斯克拉的声音。  
背靠着一具温暖而丰腴的躯体，我闻到一股清新的香气，令人联想起泡在水里的蓝色玻璃珠，以及雪山和湖泊。  
大卫杜夫的冷水系列香水。  
不错，我记得，它和深泉都是一个多月前我与伊斯克拉由巴黎带回的纪念品。  
我躺在伊斯克拉的怀里？喂我的人是她？  
带着几分好奇睁开眼，我发现自己的判断果然正确，并且还得到了另外两份惊喜：我仍然身处被你称为"类似监牢"的房间，不过铁床已换成铺有褥子的木板床，捆绑双腕的铁链亦被柔软厚实的布条替代。  
床边的折叠椅上搁着一只橄榄绿色的小号军用保温壶。  
"醒啦？"她将空碗和汤勺放到保温壶旁，朝我嫣然一笑，"我亲手配的葡萄糖水好喝吗？医生说，你目前只能吃这个。感谢上帝，败血症尽管来势汹汹，可如果治疗得当，及时使用合适的抗生素，就不至死掉。"  
哪儿来的医生？  
"我通过催眠术从莫斯科请的，人家可是我国鼎鼎大名的外科专家。"  
"伊斯克拉，你…"  
话刚出口，我就小小地吃了一惊，不愧是首都来的高手，救我一命不说，顺带也帮我把失音的问题解决了，真有本事。  
"别急，慢慢讲，怎么了？是不是还想喝？"她轻声细语地问。  
不，不是。  
或许是饿得太久的缘故，刚刚咽下的糖水不单没缓解胃部的不舒，反倒使疼痛的感觉进一步加重。  
"你…为…为什么…不杀我？"  
她轻佻地用鲜红欲滴的长指甲描绘我的耳朵的轮廓，反问："我干嘛要杀你？这对我有何益处？损人不利己的买卖，我才不做。所以，我不会杀你，我要叫你这压错筹码的投机商亲眼见证自己所信靠的安狄美奥败在我手下的全过程，呵呵。"

从此以后，每隔一段时间，伊斯克拉就给我送吃的来。伙食的品种除葡萄糖水外，还有牛奶、稀粥、红菜汤等等。  
偶尔她心情好的时候，也会解开捆住我的布条，帮我活动一下胳膊，以促进血液循环，之后再把我固定住。

托伊斯克拉的福，由于她没有继续折磨我，我疲惫、虚弱的身体终于获得休养生息的机会，各项生理机能开始一步步恢复正常。  
胸闷、心悸的症状逐渐减轻，耳鸣、眩晕的感觉得到改善，抽搐、呼吸困难的情况近乎消失，四肢亦慢慢有了力气。  
当然啦，伊斯克拉并不知道这些，她的面前，我依旧装出一副病病怏怏、半死不活、不人不鬼的模样。  
我在等待合适的时机。迟早有一天我会让先这个自以为是的女人明白，我才不是什么投机商，至少，不是压错筹码的投机商。


	73. Debris 72 戒指碎了

**Debris.72 戒指碎了**

不过正当大伙整装待发之际，司令室却出了一件不大不小的事—被一直稳妥地保存于超强化特殊器皿的戒指，突然碎了。  
对，就是贝尔送你的那枚镶钻的订婚戒指。  
在没有任何外力的情况下，只听"嗖"的一响，好端端的戒指顷刻间化为一堆白花花的粉末。  
我们的听觉都很灵敏，闻声急忙凑到透明检测箱前，可没看几眼，粉末即了无踪影。  
没遭受攻击，使用期限显然也没到，就急匆匆地提前将当初制造能量收集器时所灌注的精神力一股脑收回…这只有两种可能性：或者，贝尔要将这些精神力派别的用场；或者，贝尔如今不再需要人类的体能。  
你想必也知道吧，戒指若真的寿终正寝，它理应返回花台才分崩离析，而不是现在就散架。  
难道朴木麻里惠确实没撒谎，不过是电话打晚了，我们的老对手—远古恶魔美达利没准现在已经能随便动弹了？  
大家面面相觑，相互传递着脊梁骨发凉的相同感受。  
但是，不管怎么样，不管情况恶化到什么地步，为了你，为曾经的黄金帝国，为安狄美奥和所有的地球人，北极还是不能不去。

众人手拉着手站成一圈，闭上双眼，齐心协力驱动念力，标记隧道。我的左边是赛西达，右边是古舒达。  
…你的堂弟和表弟，真凑巧。  
前生我们五个去月光要塞时，恰恰也是这样的队形，只是没那些水手战士。我记得非常清楚。

隧道被成功建立，大家以接近光的速度于超次元空间中穿梭。明明不足一秒钟的旅程，我竟觉得像一生那么长。  
符拉季连，我很害怕，我还能不能再见到你？  
为什么你要是彼尔夫什柯呀？为什么你要是边防部队的总指挥官？  
你怎么就不能只是一个平凡的普通人呢？  
如果那样的话，贝尔不会稀罕你，麻里惠不会恨你，许多麻烦事不会因此找上你，我…也不用三天两头替你牵肠挂肚。

~Oo*oO~

不能这么讲，傻孩子，假若我是普通人，我们可能根本不会认识。如同王储和月亮公主、伊斯克拉和苜蓿、古舒达和麻里惠、我和积达、你和木野真琴等等，每一场看似偶然的相遇，其实均是冥冥之中早已注定的必然。  
作为维什涅亚柯的儿子，能够继承他的爵位，并成为天梯的保卫者，我很自豪，亦十分荣幸被这样安排。希望你理解我，认同我。


	74. Debris 73 鲨鱼

**Debris.73 鲨鱼**

然而这不过是开头，还有至少六千米的漫长路途在等待着我，其中的五分之四都隐没于空茫虚无的黑暗中。并且，就算我和我的同伴们最终能够战胜种种困难完成这段艰难的冒险，也没人保证我们必然可以找到自己想要的答案。  
但无论如何那就是大家的职责与使命，我们必须去，我们没有资格不去。  
冰冷的海水迎面扑来，像要把我淹死似的，幸好有保护罩。  
众人同上回一样，仍分作三组，我、礼服蒙面侠和积达负责带路，中间是水手战士们，赛西达与古舒达断后。

下潜、下潜，不断地下潜，我们的速度已接近极限。深度计的数值飞快地增长，我原本就紧张的心情也越来越忐忑不安。  
我害怕，我真的害怕！符拉季连，我从没有这样恐惧过。  
即使是爸爸死去的那个雷雨交加的夜晚，即使是我一个人孤苦伶仃呆在美国混吃等死的那段日子。  
符拉季连，你究竟是不是贝尔和美达利的爪牙？  
符拉季连，你到底在不在黑暗帝国？  
要怎么做才能帮你？要怎么做才能救你？你告诉我！  
"想什么呢？"  
礼服蒙面侠轻轻碰碰我的胳膊，好奇地问。  
我不知道该如何解释，索性默不作声。  
"呵，好啦，既然你懒得讲，我就自己来猜。拿拉达，你是在为彼尔夫什柯的事发愁吗？"  
我无法否认又不愿承认，只好模棱两可地撇撇嘴。  
"别瞎琢磨了，许多时候，事情往往远没有我们想象的那么糟糕。不管他也好，荷米丽安母子也好，都是黄金帝国的公民，都是地球人，我有责任和义务保护他们。所以，这次我会尽一切力量将三个人平平安安地带回日本。你放心吧。"  
"…假如彼尔夫什柯果真是叛徒，但他后来悔悟了，投降了，您能不能原谅他？"  
满怀期待地注视着我的主人，我以为他会斩钉截铁地给我一个肯定的答复，结果他的回答却完全出乎我的意料。  
"你…确定他需要这样的原谅？你确定那对他而言不是一种侮辱？"  
什么意思？  
我茫然地看着礼服蒙面侠。  
"你了解他吗？"  
"啊？"  
"你讲过，你俩是朋友，而且不是普通的朋友，是关系特别亲密的挚友。那你觉得他是怎么样的一个人？"  
我愣了一下。  
"其实我也不清楚。是的，我曾自以为非常了解他，可是这段日子发生了太多的变故，我…我感到很混乱，或许从一开始，我就错了，他根本…根本不是我想象的那个样子！我从来都没有真正地了解他，我不过…不过是…"  
"我无法说彼尔夫什柯是一位好人。毕竟，艾斯诺尔隐修会的事情，他要负相当大的一部分责任；朴木泰佑的意外死亡，他亦难辞其咎；而盗窃梦幻银水晶、袭击麻里惠母子的行为虽均事出有因，也未造成严重影响，可这并不能成为他逃避责任的理由。"  
"但是…呃，但是…他…"  
主人摆摆手示意我不要插嘴，接着一口气说完后面的话："但是并没有确凿的证据表明他已背叛我们。"  
"万一这是真的呢？"  
"你简直是，哎…我算是拿你毫无办法啦，拿拉达。既然如此，我以太阳的名义郑重起誓，"他无奈地冲我笑笑，"无论彼尔夫什柯，还是荷米丽安，假如他们自己的或者亲人的性命受到威胁，那么不管他们做出怎样的选择，我都不会怪罪。"  
他的神情是这么的坚定、平和而温暖，托他的福，我原本七上八下的心儿竟奇迹般地渐渐安宁下来。  
"喂！全体注意！伙伴们，我们有麻烦了！瞧！鲨鱼！好大的个头！"始终安安静静听我俩谈话的积达突然扯着嗓子鬼叫道。

他没看错，这群庞然大物就在我们的下方懒洋洋地游弋着，起码有二十多条，长的足有五、六米，短的也有两、三米，坑坑洼洼的粗糙皮肤、长满利牙的血盆大口，既丑陋又恐怖，配合周围阴森森的环境，看上去怪渗人的。  
"别怕，鲨鱼一般不主动袭击人，它们…"水手水星刚开了个头就急忙打住了。  
想必是因为她发现众鲨鱼见到大伙后立刻变得兴奋异常，目露凶光，放平两侧胸鳍，以迅雷不及掩耳之势分作三队将我们团团围住，其反应之快速足以令卫国战争纪念日阅兵式上那些训练有素的空军战机汗颜。  
我有足够的理由相信，它们绝对不是来邀请我们一起跳华尔兹的。  
积达用略带嘲讽的口吻问："现在怎么办，水星小姐？为这帮大家伙即兴演唱一段摇篮曲吗？"  
"还不如射几束能量波轰走它们呢！"我抽剑出鞘，不屑地白他一眼。  
礼服蒙面侠摇头："我们没有在深海作战的经验，别乱来。古舒达、水手月亮，你们这两组暂时不要轻举妄动，我和拿拉达、积达先试试能否挤出去引开它们。鲨鱼们只是普通的动物，不是妖魔，按理讲不可能穿过防护层，问题不大。"  
两位被点名的伙伴都表示无异议。  
"未必。你们留神点，它们似乎有一股妖气。"火星提醒道。  
我和积达紧握佩剑，礼服蒙面侠高举短棒，肩并肩站成一个圆，小心谨慎地靠近鲨鱼群。  
十厘米、九厘米、八厘米。  
众鲨鱼依然虎视眈眈，并未由于我们的逼近而退让。  
七厘米、六厘米、五厘米。  
三条长达六米的鲨鱼忽然间仿佛接到了什么人的命令，以整齐划一的动作倏地冲进保护罩，登时水花四溅。  
"拿拉达！"  
"礼服蒙面侠！"  
"积达！"  
蓝牙耳机内传出一片惊呼，根本分不清哪个是哪个的声音。  
我一把推开主人的同时，右肩冷不防被其中一条鲨鱼狠啃一口，鲜血直流。积达立即赶来救援，可他光顾着我和礼服蒙面侠这边，完全忽视了自身的防御，结果两条狡猾的鲨鱼趁他不备，竟分别将他的右腿和右胳膊死死咬住。  
我慌忙抱着积达的腰拼命往外拽，然而袭击他的家伙就是不肯松嘴。  
能量束一波又一波从剑尖及短棒的顶端发出，准确打在三条鲨鱼的身上，但除了使它们的行动稍稍迟缓些以外，不见任何效果。  
也许是抵挡不住血腥味的诱惑，更多的鲨鱼朝我们游来，黄色的一对对眼珠闪闪发亮。  
绝望地瞅着这些古怪的敌人，我已经懒得去琢磨一贯管用的保护罩此次为什么形同虚设了。  
情况不妙。我没时间止血，积达的面色也越发苍白。目前，唯一保存着完整战斗力的只有礼服蒙面侠，他灵活地上蹿下跳、东躲西藏，一边跟身旁愈来愈多的鲨鱼周旋，阻止它们接近他自己与我们俩，一边抽空攻击咬着积达不放的那两条海洋杀手。  
好样的！可是仅凭他一个人能坚持多久？  
"月光灭邪波！"  
随着水手月亮一声喊，包围着其他同伴的另两群鲨鱼骚动起来，数万道绚烂夺目的银白色光柱透过鱼与鱼之间的缝隙向外放射，将四周照耀得宛若浅海区一样明亮清澈。嗬，多壮观的场景，丝毫不逊于好莱坞的大片。  
"恶灵退散！"  
"维纳斯爱神锁链！"  
"花之风暴！"  
"泡沫飞散！"  
此起彼伏的爆炸声，有的鲨鱼仓皇逃窜，有的鲨鱼四分五裂，有的鲨鱼开始反击。  
不算积达的话，礼服蒙面侠、我和试图杀死我们的若干条鲨鱼均已多处挂彩，我不晓得谁伤得更重一些。  
终于，四个矫健的身影突破鱼群的重重封锁，冲向我。  
古舒达、赛西达、木星、水星！  
"我们来啦，别放弃！"  
"坚持住！"  
他们齐声大叫的同时，也没忘记挥舞武器发动进攻。  
在六个人密集如雨点般的轮番攻击下，不一会儿，二条咬住积达的鲨鱼渐渐体力不支，跟它俩拔了半天河的我趁此机会迅速奋力一夺，把积达从鲨口下抢出，然后同另五名伙伴乘胜追击，很快干掉了包括那两个混蛋在内的好几条鲨鱼。  
而月球小姑娘们继续高呼招式口号，胜利的天平慢慢向大家这边倾斜，众鲨鱼一条接一条地毙命，附近的海水被血染得红彤彤的。  
最后，沐浴在渐渐消退的银光中，起初凶猛、剽悍的鲨鱼们死的死，逃的逃，这场莫名其妙的遭遇战总算告一段落。

但麻烦的事还在后面。给鲨鱼咬了那么久，积达的情况很不乐观，面色苍白如纸，右腿的膝盖与右臂的肘关节皮开肉绽，甚至能看见森森白骨，烂糊糊一片，不断往外冒血，几乎浸透半边制服，连长筒靴里也是。  
当然我自个儿也好不到哪里去，鲨鱼如锯条般锋利的尖牙可不是吹出来的。  
同我俩相比，其他伙伴—包括主人—浑身上下多处淤青、擦痕和细小的伤口根本不足挂齿。  
哦，水手金星也算一个，可怜的姑娘，尽管她遭受袭击的部位不是肩膀，不是腿，不是胳膊，而是脊背被撕掉了一大块皮。

这算什么？见鬼！简直就是标准的飞来横祸嘛！的确，北冰洋中是有鲨鱼，我不仅听说过，也亲眼见过好几次，似乎叫…呃，我忘了，反正不是睡鲨就是格陵兰鲨，经常三五成群地在海里慢悠悠闲逛，只要不招惹它们，就一般不会被袭击。  
毕竟动物们天生都惧怕人类，无论是小不点，还是大块头。  
不过现在是怎么一回事？我真不记得大伙几时得罪过那帮冷血的软骨鱼了。它们为什么一反常态，敢明目张胆地围攻我们？莫非它们磕了冰毒不成？或者…有人操纵了这些低等生物的思维，想利用它们置我们于死地？  
不，不可能，据我所知，美达利和贝尔都没能耐控制除人之外的生物。  
那么会不会是她俩经过重生后进化出新的精神力啦？或者黑暗帝国招募到了其他拥有这种本领的新成员？  
亏积达还信誓旦旦地声称什么"至少我们在北冰洋里应该没危险"…呸！乌鸦嘴！  
大家不得不暂时停止前进，让妙手仁心的好医生礼服蒙面侠为伤员们逐个进行一对一的治疗。  
按照轻重缓急的顺序，先是积达，再是我，最后是金星。  
微闭双眼，礼服蒙面侠的两只手慢慢在受伤部位来来回回移动，璀璨的金光自白手套的织缝中流出，形成一层覆盖于伤处的半透明薄膜，不久前曾严重受损的皮肤、肌肉、血管、神经、骨骼等开始一点点恢复原本健康完整的模样。  
我趁此机会将自个儿的想法告诉伙伴们。  
"是啊，你们都看见了，那群鲨鱼…就是货真价实的鲨鱼，不是沙子做的妖魔，因此…肯定是被洗脑啦。虽然它们不具备如人类一般高级的神经系统，似乎也未形成独立的自我意识，但并不缺少脑组织。我们不能因为自己…自己做不来此类事，就武断地推测别人同样…没能耐去搞。"积达有气无力地对我的观点进行补充，"诸位…想想那些妖气吧。"  
火星点点头："若我的感觉没错，通过众鲨鱼散发出的妖气判断，操控它们的人十有八九是前黄金帝国的成员。"  
我不自觉地一哆嗦。  
符拉季连！到底还是你吗？你果然欺骗了我们大家，玩弄了我的珍贵感情吗？  
"难道…"  
礼服蒙面侠于百忙之中抽空抬头斜睨我一眼："拿拉达！什么都没确定呢，别胡乱琢磨。"  
"主人说得对。无凭无据的，干嘛随便怀疑人？"赛西达也在旁边帮腔。  
没办法，我只好乖乖闭住嘴当哑巴。  
大约四十分钟后，疗伤的工作基本完成。谢天谢地，我们没有耽误更多的时间。  
毕竟，从朴木麻里惠打来电话到现在，已经过去差不多两个小时，如果继续磨蹭，鬼知道接下去又会发生什么倒霉事。

~Oo*oO~

为什么你如此不相信我，阿卜杜拉？你的牵肠挂肚固然令我万分感动，可你的无端猜疑同时也伤透了我的心。  
倘若你能够如古舒达信任朴木麻里惠一样地信任我，那多么好。  
甚至连安狄美奥王储都懂得，证据未落实前不应枉下结论。  
虽然我也明白，这并非你的错，全怪我自己，我总是一而再、再而三地出状况，让你被迫目睹一桩又一桩肮脏、龌龊、污秽、不堪回首的丑事，使你的精神遭受沉重的打击，深深玷污了你原本纯洁无瑕的心灵，以致你对我彻底绝望。

至于鲨鱼，你太高看我了。同你、安狄美奥王储、古舒达、赛西达、积达、苜蓿、伊斯克拉及美达利一样，我也无法给它们洗脑。


	75. Debris74 蝙蝠

**Debris.74 蝙蝠**

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，行船又遇打头风。常言道，福无双至，祸不单行，倒霉的时候喝一口凉水都能够塞牙，当真一点也不错。这不，多灾多难的大家前脚才搞定鲨鱼，后脚就遭遇了另一种更令人头痛的生物—蝙蝠。  
不过，这回不是在海洋里，是在陆地上…唔，不，应该说是在死火山泥泞、狭窄的通道内。

那是一条弯弯曲曲的羊肠道，高约二十米、宽近一米，两侧遍布长短不齐的钟乳石，地面到处是一滩滩或深或浅的淤泥。  
按积达的说法，这里已离黑暗帝国的城堡很近了，只要再前行八、九百米，即可看见大门。  
因此虽然经过长途跋涉的我们均感到有些体力不支，却也顾不得休息，仍强打精神继续坚持赶路。  
礼服蒙面侠最先觉察到异常情况。  
大伙正走得好好的，他忽然毫无征兆地停下脚步，往前一指："哎，等一等！你们瞧，那些是什么玩意？"  
这番突如其来的举动害得紧跟于他身后的我差点摔一跤。  
搞什么名堂？  
揉揉被他的脑袋撞疼的鼻梁，借助便携式头灯白花花的光束顺着他所指的方位望去，我赫然瞅见不远处有一群毛绒绒的小东西，棕黄色，个头跟北京犬差不多，长耳朵、大眼睛，脸似狐狸，头朝下倒挂在洞壁上，密密麻麻的，起码有一百多只。  
"蝙蝠！"  
我与积达一同惊叫道。  
接着，不知是不是受到强烈灯光的刺激，只听呼呼啦啦一通乱响，这帮原本静静蛰伏着的翼手目哺乳动物纷纷松开攀附钟乳石的双爪，展开一米多长的宽大皮膜，犹若利用红外探测器制导的响尾蛇导弹一般朝众人飞来。  
我抽出剑，准备在构建保护罩的同时放射能量波，却发现自己不知为什么又无法控制精神力了。  
跟上次被拿悠悠球的坏小孩袭击时的情形一模一样。  
月球姑娘们的情况也好不到哪儿去，虽然战斗口号喊得震天响，攻击姿势摆得艳惊四座，可任何特别的事都没有发生。  
惊慌失措之余，我语无伦次地大吼道："危险！结界！趴下！拔剑！快！"  
毕竟是多次并肩作战过的伙伴们，默契度就是高，尽管我说得有点颠三倒四，但大多数人仍然立即理解了我的意思。不再徒劳地试图凝聚体内的能量，而是迅速举起短棒、剑、锁链之类的冷兵器，降低身体高度。  
惟有水手月亮傻乎乎地像一根卖不掉的甘蔗似的杵在原地，真不晓得她的脑瓜里装的到底是不是浆糊。  
后果自然很严重。  
蝙蝠们尖啸着掠过我们的头顶，其中一小部分被砍得七零八碎，更多的则狡猾地先四散逃开，再瞄准她一拥而上，有的叼大腿，有的咬手，有的抓发髻，有的衔胳膊，有的拎脚，齐心协力硬生生将这么一个不断挣扎叫唤的大活人从地面拖至半空中。  
"啊！哇！哎哟！呀！讨厌！救救我…哇哇！放开我嘛！不要！"  
"阿兔！"  
"水手月亮！"  
大伙想要救援前世的倩尼迪公主，但什么武器都够不到那帮会飞的怪物，扔去的皮鞋也会被轻松地闪过。而由于蝙蝠们不可能总停留在固定的区域不动弹，搭人梯压根不靠谱。施展不出念力的众人只能眼睁睁地任凭它们带着她越升越高。  
在此期间，这些蝙蝠三番五次企图抢夺装有梦幻银水晶的胸针盒，亏得水手月亮一个劲奋力抵抗，才始终没有得逞。  
正当我们一筹莫展之际，聪明的积达灵机一动，想到一个绝妙的办法。  
"你不是一哭就能发出超声波吗，公主？蝙蝠们最怕这招了，快哭！它们的定位系统会因此受到干扰，从而方寸大乱的！"  
"呀，是有这回事！我竟忘干干净净，真不应该！"水手水星一拍脑门，"不错，水手月亮，莫怕，使劲哭吧！"  
"哭啊，赶紧哭！"  
"尽量回想一些难过的事，要哭个痛快哦！"  
"请加油，我们就指望你喽！"  
我和其他伙伴此刻也恍然大悟，忙争相鼓励她。  
"嗯…嗯嗯嗯…呃嗯…呜呜…讨厌，我不干，我要回家…呜哇哇哇…咿呀啊啊啊…呃…呜呜呜呜…哇啊啊啊…呜呜…呀嗯嗯…哼嗯嗯嗯…啊啊啊啊…呃呀呀…我害怕嘛…呜呜呜…"  
水手月亮倒不笨，听了众人的话，立即停止无谓的吵闹，酝酿片刻后，乖乖依照积达的指示卖力地嚎哭起来。  
吵死啦！  
我痛苦地捂住耳朵，觉得自个儿的鼓膜基本快报销了。  
但这是值得的，因为蝙蝠的处境更悲惨。  
自不幸的美莉亚姆公主发出第一声哭喊的时候，它们就开始焦躁不安，拖着她忽左忽右忽上忽下地乱兜圈子，活似一伙无头的苍蝇，时不时有一些昏头昏脑的家伙莫名其妙地离开队伍一头撞上洞壁，结果掉下来摔成血肉模糊的一团。  
然而即使处于这种险境之中，她依旧能坚持哭喊，真勇敢。  
随着水手月亮的哭腔愈来愈响亮，持续时间愈来愈长，擅自脱离集体自寻死路的蝙蝠也越发增多。  
于是接连不断的损兵折将令蝙蝠的总数很快从起初的几十只骤降至目前的十几只，大概数量的减少让这些怪物渐渐对公主四十多公斤的身躯不堪重负，它们扑扇皮质膜翼的频率显著减少，动作变得迟钝缓慢，高度逐步降低。  
机会！  
古舒达、积达、赛西达和我收剑入鞘，三下五除二解开四条安全绳，连成十来米长的一股，将有钩爪的一端抛向水手月亮。  
礼服蒙面侠吩咐她："接住！捆在身上，系牢！"  
她忙不迭地伸手去够，可因为蝙蝠们的阻碍，努力很多次才抓到，又花了不少工夫把绳子往腰间缠。  
"拽！用力！"  
主人一声令下，大伙双手握紧绳索狠命往下扯，拔河比赛正式拉开序幕。  
不过如此一来我就没法堵耳了，唉。  
"哎哟哟！痛呀！啊！哇！呜哇啊啊啊啊！呜呜呜…呜…咿呀！不许咬我，臭耗子！哇哇…啊！"  
好吧，也许我应当感到幸运，至少这次的对手不是格陵兰鲨。  
饱受超声波攻击之苦的众蝙蝠摇摇摆摆地拍打着让别的种类的哺乳动物艳慕不已的伪翅膀，妄图负隅顽抗。可惜，它们已是强弩之末，同我们僵持了不到五分钟就丢开水手月亮全线溃败，往地下城堡的方向逃窜，消失于黑暗里。  
"啊！"  
水手月亮惨叫着坠下，礼服蒙面侠三步并作两步冲过去，打算接住她，但…关键时刻，我眼疾手快地把主人推开。  
我当时并没多想，仅仅是本能地认为，我比他更健壮、更高，更大，更有力气，身体素质更棒，所以更适合做此类事情。  
可理想和现实总是有差距的，且差距还不小。  
月球公主准确无误地落到我这只又大又厚的肉垫上，我一把抱紧她的同时被重重地砸翻在地，登时得四肢酸软、腰酸背痛、头昏耳鸣，眼前直冒金星，脑袋里似乎有一堆沉甸甸的铅球滚来滚去，难受得不得了，差一点背过气。  
还好，不舒服归不舒服，我并未受什么伤，而由于我起到的缓冲作用，她也安然无恙，只是有些精神恍惚，估计多半是被吓的。

伙伴们七手八脚地将我和她扶起来，帮她取下安全绳，为我们拍身上的泥巴，顺便检查我俩有没有流血、骨折、缺胳膊断腿。  
我当然完好无损，不过水手月亮被可恶的蝙蝠们咬得到处是烂糟糟的牙印，主人又该忙啦。  
"谢谢你。"她红着脸，不好意思地问，"拿拉达，你没事吧？"  
"放心，我健康得很。瞧！"我忍着浑身的酸痛，抬起小臂一曲一伸，炫耀自己结实的肱二头肌。  
礼服蒙面侠无奈地冲我翻翻白眼："你何苦呢？以为我是拿捏不得的瓷娃娃吗？"  
"我是为大伙着想。要是我身负重伤，你肯定能治好我；要是你身负重伤，我们就只剩干瞪眼的份喽。"我争辩道。  
他耸耸肩，没再说话，算是默认了我的观点，嘿嘿。  
"那些蝙蝠们…也有妖气，跟鲨鱼散发的几乎如出一辙，"火星突然若有所思地嘀咕，"但更浓。"  
"或许这只是因为哺乳纲比软骨鱼纲高等，与人更接近，所以更容易被洗脑？"水手水星推推并不存在的眼镜框，推测道。  
火星摇摇头："谁晓得？不过操纵者绝对是前黄金帝国的人，错不了。"  
"既来之，则安之，狭路相逢勇者胜，犯不着去琢磨那堆捕风捉影的事，庸人自扰，徒增烦恼。"积达一副故弄玄虚的模样，摇头晃脑地掉书袋，也不知那股自信劲打哪儿来的，"只管继续赶路吧，我以性命及人格向你们保证，答案就在前方。"

~Oo*oO~

想必是因为去年六月初我和他在符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院的那次谈话吧？嗯，我记得，这事发生在古舒达拜访我之后的第三天。  
他也是晚上来的，呵，这些夜猫子。  
当时，我正处于半梦半醒之间，突然感觉似乎有什么人在挠我的痒痒，已经差不多快睡着的我自然懒得搭理，可对方显得既有恒心又有耐性，挠完脖子挠腋窝，挠完腋窝挠脚掌，不达目的誓不罢休。我无法可想，只好不情愿地睁眼。  
病房里黑咕隆咚一团，窗帘合着，门关着，不见一丝光亮。  
不过特种侦察兵独有的敏锐直觉告诉我，屋里有人，虽然他藏得十分隐蔽，我看不到。  
谁？大半夜偷偷摸摸溜进来，究竟有何目的？  
我下意识地欲开灯，结果刚摸到拉绳，我的手就被另外一只戴着手套的手抓住了。  
"不要动。"  
稍带亚洲人腔调的俄语，熟悉的抒情式男高音，我想我知道他。  
"积达。"  
我轻轻地叫道，放掉绳子。  
这只手小心地捏捏我。  
"对，我是积达，你居然能听出来，真不简单呐。别怕，符拉季连，我不会伤害你，我只是希望同你聊聊。但我觉得贝尔可能正通过她神奇的黑水晶球监视你，我不能被发现，于是给你的病房布下隔音结界，本来也可以连图像一同屏蔽，可那样做太明显，反倒容易让她察觉。所以，劳驾你配合我，不要试图找我，也不要开灯，就这样谈话。行不行呢？"  
转动眼珠，我循声望去，依稀瞧见床沿露出半个毛茸茸的小脑壳，不禁莞尔一笑，翻身用被单遮住嘴。  
"想聊什么？"  
"我前几天听古舒达讲起过你们那场不甚愉快的会面，我猜，或许你需要我的协助，符拉季连。哦，我的意思是我愿意当你的单线联系人，若你仍存着我的手机号。我懂俄文、中文、英文、日文、摩尔斯电码及沃拉普克编码。"  
多么聪明的小伙子。可惜我的英文很糟，对日文和中文皆一窍不通，摩尔斯电码亦在离开部队后的一年内忘得精光。  
"啊？"  
"不用装糊涂，你准备铤而走险，尽管古舒达并不知情，然而我明白。"  
"…你跟他也是这么说的？"  
"我暂时没有告诉你的堂弟任何事情，因为讲也白讲，他不会信。我了解那位与你一样自以为是的家伙。不过你不必担心，无论你成功与否，战争胜利以后，我将把一切真相和盘托出。到时候，他们都能清楚。"  
听着他平静的话语，我的胸中不由地涌起一股久违的暖流，霎时间竟不知道该说什么才好。  
"另外，我还要送你一件银色月宫研制的小礼物，把它放到手机内，你就永远不用为信号不好发愁，哪怕位于冰天雪地的北极，前提是不被消失的虚线小柱和'找不到网络'迷惑，那些仅仅是一种伪装…咦，奇怪，你的手机在哪儿？"  
"床头柜的抽屉。"  
他松开我的手，耳畔传来窸窸窣窣的声音，仿佛有一只饿急了的小老鼠在四处搜索残羹剩饭。  
少顷，我感觉枕旁多了一样物件。  
"完事喽。你会喜欢的。那么我们来约定一个暗号吧？如果你没有意见，我推荐'感冒'，嗯…也没特别离奇的含义，就是我最近真有点感冒。而且，在寒冷的北冰洋，来自外地的人们也的确非常容易感冒，嘻嘻。"  
他没有分毫保留的热忱与真诚的关怀令我羞愧难当，几乎无地自容，幸亏他那时候没法瞧见我的脸。  
"我不忍泼你的冷水，积达，可我什么也不能向你保证。"  
"无需保证，但凡努力过，就没有人责怪你。太晚了，我该走啦，后会有期。"  
说罢，他将手伸进被窝，再度捉住我的手，用力握一下，随即迅速抽回。我注意到，这一次他提前摘掉了绸缎质地的手套。

我一动不动地等待着，直到过了二十多分钟，才敢拉拉灯绳，让吸顶灯柔和的白色光芒肆无忌惮地笼罩整间病房。  
地板上残留着零星的新鲜尘土颗粒，但没有半个脚印。  
细心的孩子，值得表扬。  
西门子MC60手机安安稳稳地呆于枕边，依旧是原来的模样，并未被改头换面。不过一卸下后盖，我就看到了里面多出来的那块小玩意—直径六毫米、厚度二毫米的金属小圆饼，酷似一枚AG0号的氧化银纽扣电池，蚀刻有新月五角星的美莉亚姆标志。


	76. Debris 75 笼子

**Debris.75 笼子**

大伙叽叽喳喳争论的同时，礼服蒙面侠试图帮他的未婚妻疗伤，然而我们很快就发觉，身处结界之中，主人不光无法操纵念力攻击敌人，同样也不能用它来给自己人治疗，真是虎落平阳被犬欺、秃毛的凤凰不如鸡。  
幸好她伤得并不算重，不影响行动，不危及生命，但难受是免不了的。  
无奈，我们的好医生只得撩起披风的一角，轻手轻脚地帮水手月亮擦拭血迹，这是他目前唯一能做的事。  
没有人料到，蝙蝠们竟然会卷土重来，包括我。  
我不知道这群小东西怎么能带得动那么笨重的大铁笼，怎么能做到飞行时悄无声息，我只知道，在笼子轰然落下的那一刻，我本能地觉察到危险，遂抓住离我最近的礼服蒙面侠，就地一滚…咣！只听一声巨响，除了我本人、被我拉开的他，以及被他拉开的水手月亮侥幸逃脱以外，剩下的伙伴都给从天而降的铁笼严严实实地扣了个正着。  
众蝙蝠一完成任务即作鸟兽散，与此同时，周遭的空气微微一颤，在我们三人与笼子之间凭空冒出一帮似曾相识的妖魔：戴面纱的黑衣女子、人形的苍蝇、花蛾、白兔、大螳螂等等，为首的是一名拿着悠悠球、裹着一次性纸尿布的胖小子。  
呀？是他！三天前害我险些摔得粉身碎骨的小混蛋！  
仇人见面分外眼红，我一个鲤鱼打挺，准备新仇旧恨一并算。  
"留神！"  
谁知刚拔出剑，坏小孩一扬手，球体的尾部如花朵绽放般张开，七、八枚小一号的悠悠球从里面喷出，直奔我的脑门。  
幸亏礼服蒙面侠及时提醒，我赶紧脖一仰，头一偏，它们擦着我的眉毛飞过去，钻入地下不见了。  
"阿…阿仁！"  
水手月亮突然指着这孩子尖叫道，吓得我一哆嗦，紧接着，笼内的另外四位女孩也乱纷纷地嚷起来。  
"是阿仁！"  
"没错，果然是他！"  
"仁！"  
"喂，宝宝！"  
"那个一脸坏相的小鬼竟是朴木太太的儿子—朴木仁？不会吧？这怎么可能呢？"  
我惊讶得眼珠子都瞪圆了。  
我见过阿仁，不止一次。印象里，他只是一团什么事都不懂的小肉包，像猪崽一样憨憨傻傻的，成天就知道吃奶、玩耍、睡觉和哭闹。无论如何，我也很难将他同眼前这名阴险狡诈、诡计多端、满肚子歪主意的滑头小恶魔联系到一块。  
虽然我不得不承认，细细观察之后，我发现两人的确挺像。  
同样矮肥的身体。  
同样粗短的四肢。  
同样的塌鼻子、眯眯眼与稀稀拉拉的眉毛。  
主人证实了水手月亮的判断："不错，就是朴木仁。可他似乎…已被洗脑。"  
真的？  
难以置信，居然对小孩子下手…麻里惠干的？但虎毒尚且不食子，她作为母亲不应当如此丧尽天良…莫非，是贝尔？  
而最重要的是，我们现在该怎么办？  
通常情况下水手火星的绝活"恶灵退散"和水手月亮的看家本领"月光灭邪波"都能使他恢复正常，可目前这两招完全没法用。

"够了！你们这些失败者，不要再嘀嘀咕咕说这些莫名其妙的废话啦！"小男孩—不，该叫他朴木仁才对—不耐烦地摆摆熊掌般肉乎乎的手，"识时务者为俊杰，快交出梦幻银水晶，水手月亮！不然我就把你和你的同伴们像野狗一样杀死！"  
"你休想！白日做梦！"  
警惕地后退一步，水手月亮双手交叉护住桃粉色胸针盒。  
主人挥动披风挡在她的面前。  
阿仁冷冷一笑，众妖魔的手里立刻多出一柄薄而锋利的长剑，它们走近大铁笼，将剑插进栏杆之间的缝隙一通乱刺。  
此起彼伏的惨叫声响彻整条洞道，鲜血四处飞溅。  
伙伴们试图躲开攻击，试图掀翻铁笼，试图保护身边的人…然而，这一切努力终未奏效，数十根剑织成了一张密不透风的网，足有四、五厘米粗的铁栏杆令笼子固若金汤，尽管他们拼命折腾，仍不免落得遍体鳞伤。  
我觉得再也无法忍受了，于是又一次持剑扑向朴木仁。  
事实证明，这根本就是自讨苦吃。  
为数众多的妖魔很快一拥而上把我团团围困，刀光剑影下，丧失精神力使用权的我没多久即被缴了械，双手反剪摁于地面。  
朴木仁以一个大人的姿势抱着膀子踱到我的身旁，从黑衣女子那里拿过长剑，抵住我的喉结。  
然而，就在我以为自己定然将一命呜呼的危急关头，奇迹出现了。  
大地猛烈地一晃摇，霎时间，我感到似乎有什么东西发生了某种微妙的变化。好像在这之前，空中悬着看不见却能觉察到的幕布，可现在幕布忽然撤掉了，没了，周围一下子显得格外洁净、清新、亮堂，仿佛暴风雨过后的海岸线。  
猝不及防的小屁孩摔得四脚朝天，剑也脱手飞出，落在两米开外的位置。  
"哇—哎哟！"  
不知是谁趁此机会放出一束能量波，不偏不倚击中他的左肩，登时血流如注，他翻身坐起，吃痛地按住伤处哀嚎。  
耶！真不赖！这能量打得…嗯？能量？  
笼内的积达一边徒手掰断两根粗栏杆，一边厉声狂叫："结界失效啦！进攻啊，傻瓜们，还愣着干嘛？！"  
"恶灵退散！"  
水手火星威风凛凛地从他制造的大洞跳出，两掌之间迅速生成一团炽热的橘红色火球。  
我这才醒悟过来，急忙集中念力，将体内的能量凝聚为两股无形的冲击波，通过瞳孔射向钳制着我的众妖魔。  
"呀！"  
"咿！"  
大螳螂、白兔应声倒下，我赶紧手脚并用一跃而起，奋力夺回自个儿的武器。  
"月光灭邪波！"  
终于也缓过神的水手月亮高举星月短棒，加入攻击的行列。  
曾八面威风的悠悠球瞬间支离破碎，腹背受敌的小坏蛋朴木仁地躺于地上大哭不止，完全没有了先前那副趾高气昂的架势，虽然基本属于干打雷不下雨的类型，但他小脸通红、全身乱抖、连呼哧带喘的劲头瞅着也确有几分恐怖。  
头目尚且如此窝囊，他的部下就更不用说了。我拿剑左挑右刺，几下撂倒一个，不一会儿脚旁就洒满了来不及消失的白色沙粒。  
这时，其余同伴已经陆续走出铁笼子，开始各显神通发起猛烈的反攻。  
失去结界的庇护，妖魔们顿时兵败如山倒，溃不成军，一个接一个嚎叫着于火焰、光芒、利剑和肉眼无法察觉的能量束之下。

当一切都结束之后，水手木星跑过去，弯下腰，温柔地托住阿仁的脖颈和屁股，像专业的护理人员那样轻手轻脚地把他抱在怀里。  
他已进入梦乡，睡得很舒服，面容安详，四肢放松，微微翘起的嘴边还挂着一缕亮晶晶的口水。  
"真好，总算还原成普通的孩子啦，想想他刚才凶巴巴的样子…唉，多么可怕哟。"水手火星感叹道。  
"那…现在怎么办？要不，我先回一趟司令室，把他交给苜蓿，然后再过来？反正结界没了，来回也方便。"木星问。  
礼服蒙面侠点头："快去快回，我们等你。"  
她和阿仁立刻无影无踪。  
我望向水手木星曾经站立的空地，正准备问问主人、积达和你堂哥，为什么结界会突然消失，那短暂而剧烈的震动又是怎么回事，不料话尚未出口，却冷不丁听到一个令人—至少是令我—印象深刻的声音。  
"嗷呜呜呜！银水晶！我要梦幻银水晶！没人能阻止我！哦嚯嚯！"  
犹若一声声轰隆作响的闷雷，低沉、苍老、浑厚，男女莫辨，让人不由地汗毛倒竖、头皮发麻、呼吸窘迫、冷汗直流。

~Oo*oO~

你们要感谢朴木麻里惠，真的。假若不是她思子心切，不惜铤而走险，跑去跟伊斯克拉理论，我也不可能有机会杀死后者。

就在你们接到麻里惠的求救电话后不久，伊斯克拉去关押我的房间找我了，拿着顶端镶嵌有黑水晶球的鸡爪棍。两个玩具锡兵模样的妖魔傀儡推一辆带四个轱辘的不锈钢解剖台—想必就是我那位不幸的替身用过的—跟在她身后。  
"彼尔夫什柯，我们谈谈。"  
她一屁股坐到床沿上。看我很清醒，便不客气地扳过我的脸，开门见山地说。  
我没吭气。  
"傻瓜，知道吗？你的王子抛弃你啦！枉费我一番美意，又是拍你的光辉形象，又是录你的慷慨陈词，满以为能借此感动安狄美奥，结果…他竟不屑一顾！这没心没肺的家伙声称，你不过是一个彻头彻尾的无耻叛徒，他及他的盟友均对你恨之入骨，根本不相信你有冒着生命危险帮他窃取情报的觉悟，也不在乎你的死活！为这等是非不分的糊涂虫牺牲，你觉得值得？"  
无聊。同样的问题翻来覆去地问，不腻？  
王储是怎样的人，以何种态度看待我，皆是他个人的事情，同我没有一丁点关系。  
他英明也好，昏庸也罢，都不能改变我早已做出的决定。  
"喂，回答我！那个混账东西到底给了你什么甜头，竟值得你如此死心塌地替他卖命？"  
不，他从未许过我什么，恰如我从未向月光要塞的全体官兵许过什么一样。  
然而，这些人中的大多数依旧心甘情愿地在我的指挥下冲锋陷阵、浴血奋战，直至生命的最后一刻。  
"我尽责任，公主。"  
作为边防部队总指挥官的责任，作为黄金帝国公民的责任，作为地球人的责任。  
"责任？"伊斯克拉的唇边划过一抹轻蔑的冷笑，"那么我们不妨瞧瞧，您这位尽职尽责的英雄是何下场。你们两个，去！"  
见女主人发令，锡兵们扯开捆我的布条，把我抬起来，像丢面粉口袋一般往解剖台上随意一丢。  
接着就听嚓、嚓、嚓三声，我的手腕、脚腕、颈部均被猛然间弹出的钢箍牢牢固定。  
这是要干什么？  
"觐见我们尊贵的美达利女王呀！亲爱的，你不是一直想找她吗？现在，我就让你得偿所愿。但为防止你一时冲动做出某些不礼貌、没教养的傻事，我不得不限制你的行动。你应该能体会我的苦心吧？嘻嘻…"伊斯克拉嫣然一笑，朝我抛了个媚眼。

她领路，我们出门，右拐，先穿过一条长长的走廊，再沿着蜿蜒盘旋的台阶一路向下，最后来到一堵斑驳的石墙前。  
莫非此处便是美达利的居所？这地方我也不是没侦查过，可并未发现有什么蹊跷。  
伊斯克拉用黑水晶球凌空画出一个五芒星的图案，又对着墙虚点七下，伴随着咯咯噔噔的噪音，原本排列得整整齐齐的砖块开始有规律地交错移动，露出一人多宽的缺口。于是我清楚地看到，石墙后居然藏着一截幽深、阴暗而宽阔的秘密通道。  
继续往前走，在秘道尽头迎接我们的是两扇高达六米的对开门，装饰有某种藤蔓植物的花纹。  
见伊斯克拉光临，沉重、巨大的石门仿佛突然间有了生命，竟自动开启，一股浓烈的腐臭味从门缝中飘出。  
原来如此！这机关安排得倒也巧妙。  
从玩具锡兵们的手里接过解剖台，她吩咐它俩守在门口，没有她的允许不准任何人接近，然后，就推着我进入了远古恶魔的地盘。

我终于有幸再次见到了传说中被月球邻居封印过不止一回的、臭名昭著的美达利，同朴木夫人描述的差不多，她—或者应该称它？—是一个臭气熏天的庞然大物，却缺乏实实在在的身体，犹如一片邪恶的阴影。  
不过，与前世相比，它的轮廓似乎变得更清晰了，外型亦更接近于人类。  
毕恭毕敬地单膝跪下，伊斯克拉告诉美达利，她已经把它需要的人—彼尔夫什柯男爵的转世—全须全尾地带来了。  
"男爵先生，我们又见面啦，别来无恙？"  
美达利咧开血盆大口向我发出老朋友似的问候，额头上乌黑的菱形心脏熠熠生辉。  
我不咸不淡地随口应道："…托您的福，糟透了。"  
"嚯！你真幽默，小军官。不过我认为您没什么可抱怨的，要知道，贝尔爱你。我虽搞不懂原因，不过很明显，尽管你三番五次背叛她、出卖她，可她始终不忍杀死你。多么难得！我还一度以为她只钟情安狄美奥王储呢。"  
话音刚落，两束柠檬黄色的光柱由它没有瞳孔的眼眶内射出来，倏地刺入我来不及闭合的双眸，我不禁感到一阵尖锐的疼痛。  
"哇啊！"  
见鬼，我一不留神竟被这魔鬼偷袭了！  
痛感愈加鲜明，但不是生理上的痛，是精神上的。仿佛有数以万计贪吃的蚕钻进我的大脑，如咀嚼桑叶般啃噬我的意识。  
美达利在给我洗脑！  
不！别那样！我不要变成傀儡，不要变成冷血无情的行尸走肉！  
我集中精力抵御无形的入侵。  
然而不知伊斯克拉是擅作主张还是美达利早有授意，这种时候，她居然过来添乱，忽而抚弄我的什物，忽而撩拨我的敏感部位，柔软湿润的唇轻啄我的面颊，温热的气息倾吐于我的耳畔与脖颈，香暖滑腻的胴体磨蹭我的腰侧，令我心神荡漾。  
该死的，停下啊！快住手！  
"放松些，宝贝…那不会太痛苦，别怕…很快就结束了，我发誓，你会脱胎换骨、重获新生…"伊斯克拉一边不停地亲吻我，一边喃喃低语，"不要抵抗，没用的…我爱你，将你的一切都交予我吧！肉身、灵魂，全属于我…"  
体内不由自主地产生一股股汹涌澎湃的热流，不断汇集于下腹部，膨胀、搏动。  
你这疯女人！  
快感越来越强烈，男性的象征在爆发的边缘挺立摇摆，伊斯克拉的技巧一如既往的娴熟高超。  
我想骂她，想打她，想把她推开，却无法动弹，也不能言语。  
很快痉挛着攀上顶峰，欲望一泻千里的同时，神智亦不可避免地变得朦胧，苦心构筑的思维堤坝瞬间崩溃，更多的蚕涌进脑海。


	77. Debris 76 美达利

**Debris.76 美达利**

美达利出现了，同它异常恐怖的声音一起！这个老奸巨猾的魔鬼，猫戏老鼠似的耍弄我们这么久，它总算耐不住寂寞现身了。  
大伙齐刷刷地抬头注视着半空中。  
它飞速朝我们飘来，恰似一团黑黝黝的浓烟，黄眼睛、长獠牙，初具人形，跟两年前我见到的一模一样。  
安拉啊！  
我顿时热血沸腾、精神大振，与古舒达、积达、赛西达及另外四名小姑娘本能地用身体护住水手月亮和礼服蒙面侠。  
太阳上掉下来的亡魂！刽子手！毁灭银色美莉亚姆和黄金雅雷史安的罪魁祸首！  
使我和古舒达、赛西达、积达差一点背上弑主骂名的阴谋家！  
假如不是它，贝尔就不会从一位知书达理的好姑娘变成一个丧心病狂的怨妇；假如不是它，我就可以一直优哉游哉地呆在皇宫里天天陪无所事事的安狄美奥下棋、赏花、骑马、击剑，有空还能溜出宫外与木星甜蜜幽会；假如不是它，你就能够继续做你名不副实的边防部队总指挥官，每月数次护送完上山、下山的商队，然后随便打发多得用不完的闲暇时光。  
全部是美达利的错！  
这灾星把一切都搞砸了，把一切都毁坏了，它根本就不应该存在！是时候送它下地狱喽！  
为你，为我，为王储和月球公主，为全人类，为脚下那颗蔚蓝色的星球。  
紧握双拳，咬紧牙关，我默默地积蓄着体内的精神力。幸好众人已不是第一次同美达利打交道，不必指挥也清楚怎么做。

但…等一等，某些情况似乎不太对头。美达利分明已俯冲到我们的面前，却没急于进攻，而是不停地摇头摆尾、晃来扭去，表情也颇为难过，恰似一头努力想要赶走跳蚤的水牛。它怎么啦？抽风？中邪？或罹患了人才得的帕金森综合症？  
带着疑惑定睛一瞧，我们看到它的心脏部位多了一块长条形的小物件，还一闪一闪地反射着亮光。  
什么东西呀？  
像是由某种金属材质构成，古铜色，隐隐约约有阳刻的图案，两头镏金，中间包裹乳白色的皮料，顶端垂下一缕金线编织的流苏穗子，穿着几颗美丽的天蓝色小水晶珠，由于美达利的动作而大幅度地左飘右荡，令人联想起那些头戴冕冠的中国古代皇帝。  
刀柄？  
很显然，应该是刀而不是剑，因为它有弧度，不是笔直的。  
莫非这怪物的死穴中深深地插着一把刀？  
正在大伙丈二和尚摸不着头脑的时候，就见美达利使劲一发力…噗！半拉残缺不全的马刀被它像吐痰一样喷出，冒着青烟落于我的脚边，刀面坑坑洼洼、破破烂烂，仿佛给高浓度的硫酸液浸泡腐蚀过，仅有刀柄完好无损。  
托它的福，我总算看清了刀柄上雕刻的图，原来是一只收拢双翼的银色猎鹰，四周环绕着错综复杂的藤蔓花纹。  
…索科洛家族的徽章！  
偷眼瞄瞄古舒达，我确认他的佩剑安然无恙地呆在腰侧的剑鞘内。  
那么说马刀是你的，符拉季连？  
"不要碰！"  
"哎呀！"  
我一时间神经短路，冒冒失失去捡，积达好心提醒，却晚了一步，害我险些烫伤手指。  
顾不得疼痛，我高声大叫："符拉季连的刀！"  
"没错，是我表哥的！"赛西达小鸡啄米似的点头证实道，"可他在哪里？"  
大伙面面相觑，接着四下张望，结果自然是到处都没有发现你的踪迹。  
水手火星不知哪儿来的灵感，竟指着美达利胡乱猜测："不会…被这家伙囫囵吞下肚消化掉了吧？"  
月亮公主更加离谱，居然敢直接发问："妖怪！是不是你把彼尔夫什柯给吃啦？"  
话音刚落，刀咕嘟咕嘟地冒起气泡，还滋滋作响，简直堪比油锅里的炸薯条，不一会儿就化成一滩浑水沁入地面的缝隙中。  
再看美达利那边，噗！噗！噗！又将余下的三截刀身连续喷出。  
至此，它的心脏内已再无任何异物，精神状态随之一振，原本痛苦地皱成一团的嘴巴和双眼顿时也舒展开。  
"恶灵退散！"  
"维纳斯爱神锁链！"  
"泡沫飞散！"  
目睹这怪物瞬间的变化，预感到不妙的我们果断出击，令人眼花缭乱的招式和朴实无华但同样颇具杀伤力的能量束一股脑扑向它。  
美达利嘿嘿直笑，毫不费力地将它们照单全收。  
"来吧，再多给我一些能量！所有的能量都是我的粮食！即使没银水晶，我也是无敌的！哇哈哈哈…"  
"不行！"摸着她蓝色的高科技眼镜，水手水星焦急地说，"美达利可能有防护罩！不管我们怎么打，释放出的精神力总会在到达心脏之前被她的躯体所吸收！快住手！大伙若再不停下，这家伙很快会蓄足能量攻过来！"  
我不甘心地学积达的口气嘟囔："那要如何是好？狂喊救命抱头鼠窜吗？"  
"等一等！还没问出彼尔夫什柯的下落！别弄死它，要留活口呀！"水手月亮急得大叫大嚷。  
荒唐！大家倒想饶它一命，问题是它愿意饶大家一命吗？  
水手火星瞪她一眼："这根本是与虎谋皮嘛，你简直没脑子！即使要找他，也不该指望美达利。"  
"我…我不过就是想…"  
"你少瞎想啦！再磨磨蹭蹭的，我们就自身难保喽！"  
银色月宫的公主嘟嘟小嘴，不再吭气。  
这时只见积达出人意料地抽出佩剑一跃而起，奋不顾身地扑向美达利，精准地一剑刺进它已有一道裂痕的心脏部位。

在这个节骨眼上我们的水手木星总算是平安归来了。她疑惑地忽而瞅瞅我们，忽而瞧瞧美达利与积达，有些弄不清楚状况。  
众人一片惊呼，闹不懂积达想干嘛。  
美达利被那家伙大胆的举动撩拨得暴跳如雷，咆哮着疯狂地左右翻腾，企图摆脱他，后者则不屈不挠地紧抓自己的剑不撒手，还用力往里面捅，惊险刺激的场面看得我们呆若木鸡，简直像是在西班牙的马德里现场观赏斗牛表演。  
"哇呜呜呜呜呜…嗷嗷嗷…呜呀呀呀…哦啊啊啊啊！"  
剑越刺越深，远古恶魔也吼叫得一声比一声大，一声比一声凄厉，神态再次变得无比痛苦。  
他做到了！  
这招看似鲁莽，却的确管用。  
但是…为什么？  
"喂！帮我，快帮帮忙，伙伴们，别全跟木头似的！我一个人…斗不过它！把你们…你们的…力量集中！"积达喘着粗气，讲得断断续续的，几乎是从牙缝里挤出那些话，"武器…剑、刀、锁链、回旋镖…物理攻击！随便什么！"  
然后他就连人带剑一块给甩飞了。  
别人尚在愣神的时候，素来反应迟钝的水手月亮却好像听明白了，当即摘下额饰扔过去。  
"月冕飞击！"  
美达利"嗷"地一声尖啸，命门处又添一道裂纹，虽然论长度及深度远不如你先前用刀制造出的那条，可总比没有强。  
…哦，我知道啦！原来如此。  
怪不得积达刚才嚷嚷什么物理攻击，搞半天，这只大变形虫就是欠戳！除非用某个实实在在的玩意结结实实地插进它的心脏，否则所有非实体化的精神力攻击波均拿它没辙，无论是出自月球人的，还是出自地球人的。  
是的，它一直都是如此，我们早应该想到。  
礼服蒙面侠、古舒达和我三步并作两步奔向积达落地的位置，扶他起来。  
算那小子走运，他并无性命之忧，仅脸上有些擦伤。  
与此同时美达利张开长满尖牙的大嘴朝我们一干人等扑来，比一百只榴莲加起来还要难闻千万倍的腐臭味差点把我熏晕。  
"快！公主，星月棒！"  
积达推开我们三人，冲水手月亮咋呼。  
她一怔，随即点点头，打开桃粉色的胸针盒，梦幻银水晶立刻飞到星月棒的顶端，发出照得人几乎没法睁开眼睛的白色光芒，棒子瞬间变粗变长，从原本二十多厘米长到一百多厘米，犹如孙悟空手里千变万化、伸缩自如的金箍棒。  
"月光灭邪波！"  
大喊着招式名称，水手月亮高举升级版的星月棒，效仿积达的方法，如一头矫健的猎豹般纵身跳起。  
包括我在内的其他人也争先恐后地拿着自个儿的家伙跟随她。  
"金星力量！"  
"水星力量！"  
"火星力量！"  
"木星力量！"  
姑娘们的口号叫得惊天地泣鬼神，令我们这帮小伙子自愧不如，但我们也一样出了力。  
"美少女行星攻击波！"  
众人此次配合得异常默契，星月棒刚接触到美达利的阿克琉斯之踵，月球人同地球人施放的攻击能量紧接着就全部汇聚于棒子上，在没遇到半点阻挡的情况下完完整整地流进它的要害部位，哈，这可够它喝一壶的。  
你完蛋啦！完啦！  
我乐滋滋地想，满心欢喜地期待胜利降临。但后来发生的事表明，我们低估了这个远古恶魔的本领，并差点为此付出惨痛的代价。

~Oo*oO~

当我的欲念从巅峰翩然回落之际，周遭的一切皆在霎那间归于沉寂，声音没有了，图像不见了，我被无边无际的黑暗与安静包围。  
完蛋了！我心里不禁一沉。  
我怕极了，阿卜杜拉。你想必也清楚，美达利的洗脑方式有许多种，因人而异。对你、苜蓿、古舒达、积达、赛西达等人而言，美达利的洗脑方式不过是重新安装计算机的系统；但是对我来说，那几乎意味着格式化硬盘，重新分区。  
再怎么重装系统，只要方法正确，除系统文件外，别的数据均能保留。  
但若将整张硬盘格式化，所有的数据都会被破坏殆尽。  
当然恢复的可能性并不是没有，王储便是一个特例。可我不是他，我未必有他那样的好运。  
难道这就是我的结局吗？  
我的肉体不会消失，甚至将变得更强壮，你们见到我的时候，会以为我还活着，你们不会知道美达利的灵魂已占据我的躯壳。  
谁来救救我！  
这是比死亡还要恐怖一万倍的事情！  
上帝！  
不过好在天无绝人之路，就在我绝望得无以复加的时刻，事情发生了戏剧化的转变。  
咣！嘭嗵！  
突然一声惊天动地的巨响，伊斯克拉的动作瞬间停止，数以万计虚幻的蚕上一刻还于我的头脑中肆虐，这一刻就踪迹全无。  
紧接着黑暗如潮汐一般快速退却，我的听觉和视觉一同复原。  
"谁？"  
我前世的未婚妻一脸怒容地从我身上下来，恶狠狠地喝问。顺着她的视线，我看到一个熟悉的身影出现在两扇被撞开的石门旁。  
大饼脸、雀斑，乌黑的麻花辫盘在头顶，闪亮的金发簪和金耳环，领口缀有蕾丝边的低胸长裙。  
朴木麻里惠！竟是她！  
虽然她的装束与以往大不相同，不过我仍然一眼就认了出来。倘若我没猜错，这应该是她前世作为宫廷高级女官的面貌。  
她怎么会来这儿？  
"公主，找到您啦！赶快把我的儿子还给我！别以为我好欺负，兔子急了也会咬人的！"  
麻里惠—不，得叫她荷米丽安才对—挺起胸脯，理直气壮地答。  
伊斯克拉抓起黑水晶球的权杖冲她一指。  
"滚出去！这种神圣的地方是你随随便便就能进来的吗？！放肆！再不离开的话，我就将你碎尸万段！"  
"我可以走，但您必须先让我见见我的阿仁！我至少已经一星期没看见他啦，发发慈悲吧！"  
"唉，我不是跟你说过吗？你儿子如今在莫斯科市一家顶级的模范幼儿园寄宿，全托，条件好得很，是我自己掏腰包送他去的。我够照顾你们母子了，荷米丽安！你怎么就不信呢？我堂堂金色王朝的公主，难道会骗你不成？"伊斯克拉委屈地叫嚷。  
荷米丽安不依不饶："我不管！除非亲眼看到我的孩子，不然即使你讲得天花乱坠，我也不信！"  
无奈，伊斯克拉只好来到她面前，收起盛气凌人的公主架势，像闺中密友似的拍拍她的肩膀，轻声细语地安慰她。  
"听话，先回去，等我忙完我的事情，立刻就把阿仁给你带过来，好吗？"  
非常遗憾，黑暗帝国的女主人得到的不是小寡妇顺服的回答，而是一支顷刻间直直刺进左胸的、尖锐的金簪。  
哈，瞧瞧吧，这就叫母亲的狂怒。  
痛苦地闷哼一声，伊斯克拉垂下脑袋捂着胸口跪倒在地，但正在我思量她会不会如此轻易就死掉或昏厥之时，她猛然间昂起头，面孔扭曲狰狞，双目迸发出令人胆寒的红光，波浪状的卷发立刻变得又长又粗，犹如八爪章鱼的触手。  
不识趣的荷米丽安下一秒钟就被那些仿佛有生命的发丝紧紧缠住手脚，高高举起，重重抛向离地足有七、八米的天花板。  
"哇呀呀—啊！"  
她厉声惨叫，不由自主地在半空中做了两个侧翻，然后鬼使神差地落到解剖台旁边，太阳穴准确地砸中控制钢箍伸缩的按键。  
于是在美妙动听的三次脆响过后，感谢上帝，我的身体自由了。  
不过正处于气头上的伊斯克拉显然未注意到这一点，她忍痛拔下深深扎入皮肉里的簪子，往地上一丢，再度用自己的头发抓住满脸是血的荷米丽安，扔到美达利的面前。后者给摔得奄奄一息，抱紧肩膀哆嗦着，唇瓣不断翕动。  
说时迟，那时快，天赐良机，我赶忙连滚带爬翻下解剖台。  
"不能继续留你啦！好大的胆子，竟敢袭击我！"  
伊斯克拉宣布，伸出左手，掌心对准前黄金帝国皇家图书馆的女管理员，嘴里喃喃地念叨着一些我无法听清的话语。  
大概是卧床的日子太久，我感觉两条腿完全没有力量，脚底就像踩着棉花，试过好几次才摇摇晃晃地勉强站稳。  
荷米丽安的一双瞳仁迅速放大，躯体却飞快地缩小，转瞬之间化为一块半透明的椭圆形嫣红色宝石，让伊斯克拉吸入掌中。  
我悄悄聚集起许久未曾使用的精神力，换装。  
金灿灿的流苏穗子、镶有一圈烟灰色上等貂毛的斗篷，装饰着钻石和蓝宝石的精致铜扣，闪亮的银白色铠甲，以及刻有索科洛家徽的刀柄…这身气派的行头，我转世之后几乎就再没穿戴过，如果不算在你们和王储面前表明身份的那几次。  
久违啦，黄金帝国的边防部队总指挥官彼尔什柯夫男爵！  
长嘘一口气，伊斯克拉瘫软下来，两眼中的光芒逐渐黯淡，伤口处徐徐流出黑血。看样子，她一定累坏了，并且伤得不轻。否则，她不会没发现解剖台已经空空如也，不会没发现我已经无声无息地绕到她身后，正要用长长的马刀削去她的脑袋。

对，削去伊斯克拉—贝尔的脑袋，我在前世就想那么做，只可惜没有机会。我至今依旧清楚地记得，那个时候，我被美达利操纵的闪电击中，虽然没有粉身碎骨或烧成焦炭，却不幸从高高的瞭望塔上摔下，仿佛一只折断翅膀的信天翁。  
风在耳畔呼啸，坠落的过程中，不晓得为什么，我的心异常平静，并不觉恐慌。  
甚至以仰面朝天的姿势着陆之后，我都未感到疼痛，只是试图坐起来时发现自己的胸部往下竟跟石头似的丝毫没知觉。  
"怎么样？还不肯投降吗？"  
率领一群叛军呼呼啦啦围过来，贝尔双手叉腰，得意洋洋地问道。  
真可笑。  
就我目前的处境而言，投不投降有区别吗？毕竟，我既无王族血统，亦非她的暗恋对象，完全没有利用价值。  
不过，你们乘坐的飞船还需要两分钟，天梯则还需要六分钟，我得想办法拖住贝尔。  
"假如我肯，尊敬的公主，你能不杀我？"  
"哼，只要你告诉我安狄美奥王储与安塔乌斯王子的行踪，我就饶你不死。"  
"你得到情报后，若杀我灭口呢？"  
她恼了，杏眼圆瞪，秀眉倒竖，抡起自己的剑鞘，照我的脑袋砸下去。我下意识地伸手去挡，但没什么用。  
粘涩的血液从额角流下，灌进眼睛里，蛰得人生疼。  
脑腔中嗡嗡乱想，像是有第二颗心脏在里面跳动，视线内的景象犹如殷红色胶片放映出来的镜头，不停地摇晃，怎么也抓不住。  
"敢跟我讨价还价？你以为你有那个资格吗？！快老实交代！不然，我现在就要你的命！"  
无法继续拖延时间了，怎么办？  
我紧张地思索，无意中望见她柔软纤细的脖子，不由心生一计。  
"我讲！"  
使出全身的力量这么一喊，贝尔果然上钩，朝我走近几步，俯下身专注地盯着我的脸。  
不行，高度不够。  
"安狄美奥…王储…他…安塔乌斯特派员…他…他…"  
我故意将声音压得极小，断断续续地说。  
她的头又低了一寸。  
这还差不多，现在我可以清清楚楚地看见她白嫩的皮肤下那一条条青色的血管。  
安狄美奥的行踪，我自然是知道的，但不可能告诉她。  
但安塔乌斯的行踪，我倒确实不知道。否则你们四位侍从武官只怕就得留下一个倒霉鬼陪我啦，呵呵。  
电光石火之间，我揪住她颈旁的几缕碎发猛力向下一拽，同时抽出马刀。  
我自认为我能够成功，我会亲眼目睹大量鲜血从贝尔断裂的脖颈喷涌而出的壮观场面，然而不等刀刃吻上她的肌肤，我便陷入长眠。

刀劈过去的那一刻，或许本能地觉察到危险，伊斯克拉忽然回头，以难以置信的眼神望着我，可是这并未改变她最终的结局。  
"…你！"  
裹挟着凛冽的寒气和萧瑟的风声，已经闲置许久的冷兵器划出一道完美的运动轨迹，将她的外颈动脉割断，鲜血霎时间犹如喷泉一般往上飙，射程足有二米高，汹涌澎湃、势不可挡，随后又在重力的作用下迅速回落，很快形成一大片粘稠的暗红色血泊。  
伊斯克拉的头一歪，恰似一具被针扎透的人形充气玩偶，软绵绵地躺倒，双眸紧闭，一动不动。  
死了吗？  
很好，虽然没能使她身首异处，不过也差不多了。  
我俯身试探她的鼻息。  
没想到就在此时，伊斯克拉两眼圆瞪，脖子猛地一仰，鞭子一样强有力的长发扫向我，把来不及采取任何防护措施的我一下子结结实实地甩到坚硬的石头墙壁上。我登时觉得自己就像给铁棍敲了一记似的，头晕目眩，浑身瘫软，视野里全是星星。  
有湿漉漉的液体顺着我的脑门流下，我的脸颊紧贴冰凉的墙，左臂则被自己的胸脯牢牢压住，这别扭的姿势令我呼吸窘迫。  
"都完蛋啦？"  
片刻之后，我听到美达利这么嘟囔。  
我试图爬起来，但根本使不出劲，甚至连动一动小拇指也做不到。  
"哼，人类全是靠不住的蠢材！现在看我的吧！嚯嚯！"  
大地忽然开始颤动，低沉的震荡声一波接一波传入我的耳道，仿佛一千头受伤野兽此起彼伏的怒吼，延绵不绝，间隔越来越短，幅度越来越剧烈，那阵势…简直就像某个超级大国—比如美国、俄罗斯或中国—正在附近秘密进行地下核试验似的。  
发生什么事情了？  
折腾半天好不容易翻过身，我赫然瞧见那来自太阳的远古恶魔不知何时已离开它原先一直呆着的位置，飞到了大敞的石门旁边。  
天哪！  
它能活动了？莫非它要升上地面？  
不，我必须阻止它！  
问题是我该怎么拦住美达利？我又有何能耐拦住它？  
扶着墙壁，我努力支起一条腿。  
在这只庞然大物的面前，我的力量渺小得可怜，美达利杀死我并不比捏扁一只蚂蚁更困难。我不是它的对手，过去不是，现在不是，将来恐怕也不是。不然月光要塞不会失守，天梯不会被叛军占领，银色月宫和金色王朝亦不至于灭亡。  
然而无论如何，总得做点什么吧？难道要眼睁睁地瞅着它再度搅得地球天翻地覆？  
我冷不丁忆起古舒达的话。  
"尽管我们变成宝石，但意识犹存。我告诉主人，美达利的心脏部位是它前额的菱形标志，若能集中力量攻击那里，它定将灰飞烟灭。主人赶紧把这话转达给公主。通过祈祷，她获得美莉亚姆的遗址提供的巨额能量，按我的建议结果了它。"

对啦，菱形标志！这就是美达利的命门，最脆弱的地方，值得我一试。  
有些费劲地挪动自己的另一条腿，我终于颤颤巍巍地重新站住，但美达利此刻已经远在几十米开外，并且飘移的速度还愈来愈快。  
得想办法叫它停下，最好是能回头，否则我可追不上它。  
"美达利！喂，恶魔！撒旦！你给我…仔细看清楚，我没死呢！倒是你就要化为齑粉！"  
这一招的确有效，美达利当即转身冲我扑过来。  
"哈哈…哦嚯嚯…不自量力的家伙，你想螳臂挡车吗？我非撕碎你不可！你会为你的狂妄付出代价的，哼哼！"  
举起刀等待着，我很清楚，机会仅有一次，所以决不允许半点失误。  
但我好恐惧，阿卜杜拉，我那个时候真的特别恐惧。  
上帝啊，求你保护我，赐给我力量和勇气吧！你是我的盾牌，我的磐石，求你施展大能帮助我战胜眼前这撒旦的化身吧！阿门！


	78. Debris 77 爆炸

**Debris.77 爆炸**

"哇哇哇…你们干什么？想杀了我吗？愚蠢的人类，你们不会得逞的！我要捏碎你们，我要把你们吃掉，去死吧！啊啊！"  
遭到众伙伴齐心协力的一击，美达利发出一连串震耳欲聋的嚎叫，死命地翻滚、扑腾，脚下的路面为之战栗，洞壁上的粉尘、沙土、碎石头扑扑簌簌直往下掉，水手月亮被带得来回晃荡，犹如惊涛骇浪中一叶即将沉没的小帆船。  
众人赶紧上前援助，九双手一起握住星月棒奋力帮她戳，同时不间断地注入攻击能量。  
"我要诅咒你们！我是黑暗帝国至高无上的女王！银水晶是我的，地球也是我的！所有阻止我称霸的人都得死！"  
美达利继续吼，面目愈发狰狞扭曲…忽然，我的眼前闪过一道白光，耳旁则响起一声惊雷。  
爆炸！  
几乎是处于保命的本能，在爆炸的声浪及其巨大的冲击波到来的同时，我松开抓棒子的手，像被炸飞了一样扑到地上。  
轰隆隆！嘣！哐啷！噔噔！淅沥哗啦！  
你知道吗？这可是我一生从来没有经历过的大爆炸，它的强度和烈度令我心胆俱裂，毛骨悚然。我贴于地面的胸脯所感受到的颠簸不亚于一场十级以上的超强地震，五脏六腑犹如被撕裂般痛入骨髓，劈头盖脸落下的乱石、泥块险些砸得我脑袋开花。  
"呜…疼呀！救命！"  
"该死！"  
"别乱跑，趴下！"  
"啊！"  
"哦！"  
"大家不要慌，要镇静！想想逃生演习时我们是如何应对的！"  
"呃！"  
"我的屁股！"  
保护罩又没能够派上用场，同伴们的呼喊声响成一片，我心里着急，可也惟有护住后脑，脸朝下蜷缩着，不敢随便动弹。  
大爆炸来势汹汹，而且是连续性的，一次比一次更猛烈。  
我火烧火燎地忍耐了将近三分钟，恐怖的爆炸声才终于停止，我赶快撑起自己的肩膀和双臂，竭力为脸部腾出一个可供呼吸的空间。真主保佑，我做的比预想的要顺利，刚一挺身，面前就有了一块不小的凹地，可我的鼻子已经给杂物堵死。  
不得不用嘴大口大口贪婪地吞吐浑浊、肮脏、满是碎渣的空气，我随后又是一通狠咳，差一点把肠子呕出来。  
最后，我好不容易才站起来，清理干净鼻孔之后，就使劲拍打眼睛、脖子，等到双目可以睁开，颈部可以转动，我欣慰地发现，自己除了衣服被划破、手套被碰烂、耳朵被刮出血以外，居然未受什么太大的伤害，真乃奇迹。然而，其他人就没这么幸运了。

爆炸结束之后，通道塌了一半，大大小小、长短不一的石块堆得到处都是。水手木星、水手火星、水手水星、水手金星、赛西达横七竖八地躺于地上，双眼紧闭，多处流血，不晓得是死了还是昏过去了。礼服蒙面侠、古舒达则被压在一截断壁之下。  
不过他俩的神志看上去还算清醒。  
刚刚缓过劲的我第一眼瞅见的就是正奋力把两名倒霉鬼往外生拉硬拽的水手月亮、积达，以及大张着嘴巴冲向他们四人的美达利。  
"当心后面，你们四个！"  
仓促之间我竟全然忘记了之前积达"物理攻击"的提示，一边提醒他们一边聚起体内的精神力出击。  
没想到那只奸诈的大变形虫跟我玩花招，未像先前那样将能量尽数吸收，而是原封不动地反射了回去，真是以其人之道还治其人之身呀！可怜我猝不及防，被自个儿的攻击波打中，一下弹出老远，摔在一堆石头渣滓旁。  
"拿拉达！"  
"礼服蒙面侠！"  
"积达！"  
"水手月亮！"  
"古舒达！"  
然后，美达利庞大而黑暗的身躯扫过地面，如风卷残云般迅速将二名无法挪动位置的小伙子吞噬。  
幸好在危急时刻，积达抱住水手月亮，敏捷地跳开了。  
"你俩快回司令室，我掩护！快！见鬼！"  
我踉踉跄跄地赶到两人的身旁，不管三七二十一掷出短剑，可惜打偏了，剑叮当一声落地。  
停顿片刻，远古妖魔掉头再度径直朝我们三个扑来。  
"你这只废物！保护好她，瞧我的！"  
不由分说把主人的未婚妻往我的怀里一推，积达拔剑迎向美达利。  
那姑娘似乎吓得不轻，闭着眼、垂着头、脸色苍白，紧握她的星月棒，口中念念有词。  
而我本人也没有时间与才能去评估战况筛选最佳方案，只一门心思想要保全美莉亚姆公主的小命，于是慌慌张张地准备瞬间移动。

突然，仿佛有谁趁人不备打开了一盏原先一直被关闭着的大功率白炽灯，黑乎乎的死火山洞道内顷刻间明亮若白昼，银色的强光洒满每一处细小的角落，驱走所有的阴影，就跟在手术室的无影灯下似的，几乎耀瞎我一对脆弱的眼珠子。  
水手月亮双眸如炬，钻出我的臂弯，拉开积达，对美达利大喝："不可饶恕！竟敢吃掉我的王子，我要代表月亮惩罚你！"  
…这唱的是哪一出戏啊？  
"哦！光！是月球所谓的真正的光辉！我寻找了那么久的巨大能量终于又出现啦，嚯嚯！它是我的！"美达利一怔，随即像喝醉酒的人一样变得无比兴奋，"谁也不准和我抢！月球的全部能量，再加上银水晶，哈哈哈…吃掉整个太阳系也不在话下！"  
"别作梦了，你得不到！因为这些能量是用来消灭你的。受死吧！"水手月亮庄严地把星月棒高举过头顶。  
笼罩着四周的光芒愈加白亮骇人，梦幻银水晶啪的一声绽开，化为一朵晶莹剔透的重瓣莲花。  
"哦啊啊啊啊！好强的光！太强啦！我触摸不到…唔呀，我什么都看不见了！这些力量全是属于我的，给我！我要它们！"  
"消失吧！贪得无厌的恶魔，于神圣的银色月宫之光下变成一堆尘埃吧！"  
慷慨陈词的同时，水手月亮宛若矫健灵巧的小羚羊一样腾空跃起，冲美达利扑去，将星月棒又一次扎入它的命门。  
干得好！  
不愧是公主，关键时刻就是有办法，整套动作一气呵成，完成得干净利落，如行云流水般优美。  
我在心底暗暗赞叹，立刻与积达一道也将各自的剑刺进那地方。  
美达利故伎重演，继续狂吼乱叫、摇头摆尾，我们手拉手努力相互支撑，不让任何一位伙伴被它震飞。精神力凝集而成的攻击能量源源不绝地通过我们的身体流到武器上，随后再经由武器进入这只巨型远古魔鬼的心脏部位。  
"坚持住，不要松懈，伙伴们！胜利在望！"  
"嗯，没错！"  
"加油！这次不能再失败！"  
在堪比坐过山车还要激烈的震颤中，我们不断给对方打气鼓劲，继续坚持战斗。  
哼，看你还能负隅顽抗多久，死妖怪！  
然而时间一分一秒地过去，美达利的咆哮依然响亮震耳，翻滚起来仍旧劲头十足，我的精神力却渐渐减弱。没法子，我只是黄金帝国一名小小的侍从武官，不是月球王国尊贵的下一任女王，可没有银水晶、祈祷塔之类的法宝罩着我。  
"我快不行了，呼…拿拉达、水手月亮，力量…不久…就要枯竭了。"积达喘着粗气说，他遇到了同我一样的问题。  
翻翻白眼，我没好气地回应："我还不是一样！"  
这时，星月棒上冷不丁多出四双手，背后也感到一阵暖意，扭头一瞧，原来是赛西达、金星、火星、水星！我不禁又惊又喜。  
他们醒了！他们还活着！  
大伙高兴地彼此对视，赛西达甚至用他沾着血的嘴唇亲热地蹭了蹭我与积达的面颊，而我当然也没忘飞给木星一个吻。  
"啊哈，你们没事真是太棒喽！"  
"害我好担心哦！"  
"只是昏迷了一小会儿，没什么大问题啦，嘻嘻！咦，怎么没见主人和古舒达？奇怪。"  
我一时语塞："这个…呃，他俩…"  
"放心吧，我们在美达利的肚子里呆得挺好的，各位！"  
"对，不用紧张，我们非常安全！"  
蓝牙耳机里十分及时地传出那两个家伙熟悉的嗓音，真命大。  
"古舒达！"  
"礼服蒙面侠！"  
"天哪！"  
"怎么才能救你们出来呀？"  
面对大伙一连串既开心又紧张的叫嚷，主人倒很淡定："别慌，我和古舒达不仅毫发未伤，而且已经找到它的另一处弱点了，只要大家里应外合，再接再厉，肯定能消灭美达利。等它一完蛋，我俩就可以平安出来。"  
"嗯！既然这样，就集合我们全部的能量给美达利最后一击！"水手月亮大声号召道，"快，各位！"  
咿？那小丫头此刻倒挺有女王的气势嘛，啧啧，着实令人刮目相看。  
"金星力量！"  
"火星力量！"  
"木星力量！"  
"水星力量！"  
"美少女行星攻击波！"  
"月光灭邪波！"  
伙伴们立即响应，我目力所及的范围之内登时花瓣纷飞、火焰乱窜、泡沫飘舞、电流四射，好一派五彩斑斓的梦幻影像。  
"嗷嗷嗷…呜呀啊啊啊啊啊…哇哦哦哦…哇哇哇哇哇…嗷唔唔唔唔…呀呀呀…啊！"  
美达利惨兮兮地叫，原本已硕大无朋的躯体忽然开始急速膨胀，接着就恰似打气打得过饱的巨型气球般四分五裂了。  
啪！  
巨响过后，战斗总算彻彻底底地结束啦。  
我长嘘一口气，轻轻落地，收回剑，就一屁股坐了下去，如同一滩烂泥。疲乏一阵一阵铺天盖地涌来，让我难以顺畅地呼吸，我的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，衣服早被汗水浸透，湿漉漉的头发一缕缕地搭拉在脑门上，几乎盖住双眼，要多狼狈有多狼狈。

总之，这场战役打得还算顺利。包括主人和倩尼迪公主在内，我们这一大票人无一伤亡，如果不算皮肉伤的话，但都累得够呛。  
不过以目前的情况，庆祝胜利还为时过早，因为美达利虽然灰飞烟灭了，可贝尔仍活不见人、死不见尸。  
因此仅仅经过五分钟的休整，向露娜、亚提密斯、苜蓿汇报完战况，我们就不得不拖着一身的疲惫继续向地层深处进发。

~Oo*oO~

美达利飞过来了！两排尖利的獠牙、缺失瞳孔的巨眼、混沌幽暗的身体、以及令人恶心欲呕的腐败臭味，这丑陋而恐怖的一切，都以极快的速度离我愈来愈近。我集中全部的注意力盯住它黑漆漆的心脏部位，在其进入攻击范围一刹那，迅速挥刀出击。  
"嗷呜！"  
万岁！成功啦！感谢上帝！荣耀归神！哈利路亚！就一次，我便准确地将马刀砍入妖魔的要害，只余刀柄在外面。  
然而美达利并未像我预料中的一样马上灭亡。  
不过与你们的遭遇不同，这魔鬼倒没有像斗牛场内脊背插满花镖的、鲜血直流的、被激怒的公牛一般四处乱跑，而是直截了当地一头撞向密室的墙壁，激烈迅猛的动作使我的脊背和坚硬的石块来了一次亲密接触。幸亏我反应快，否则前胸定然会被刀柄戳穿。  
砰！  
"咿呀呀！你…你…你…不得好死！我要把你挤成肉饼！"  
紧接着它稍稍退后，略作停顿，随即又顶着我全力往前一冲，然后再退、再停、再冲刺，如此反复，犹如一台不知疲倦的打桩机。  
砰、砰、砰、砰！  
"哇！松手！拔出来！为何还快不死，臭蚂蚁？死啊！"  
我觉得我的鼻孔与嘴巴都出血了，身体上的疼痛更是无法用语言描述，但那些并不是最重要的。  
最重要的是，事情怎么会弄成这样？  
"尽管我们变成宝石，但意识犹存。我告诉主人，美达利的心脏部位是它前额的菱形标志，若能集中力量攻击那里，它定将灰飞烟灭。主人赶紧把这话转达给公主。通过祈祷，她获得美莉亚姆的遗址提供的巨额能量，按我的建议结果了它。"  
难道这不是古舒达的原话？  
难道我没有照他的意思做？  
难道他讲的根本不是事实？  
不，我相信他未欺骗我。尽管我对他不甚熟悉，可据我观察，他不是一个爱撒谎的人。况且当时那种情况，他也没必要编假话。  
或许问题出在我这里？仔细想想，是的，我不是银色月宫的公主，无处祈祷，亦不曾拥有可供自由调配的巨额能量。  
方才的一刀已经耗尽我所剩无几的精神能量，我的心头瞬间涌起一阵苦涩的绝望。  
假如你命中注定是一头棕熊，不管怎么努力也仅仅能当一头好棕熊，永远变不成大熊猫。  
贝尔说的不错，我不过是蝼蚁似的小人物，渺小、悲哀，在许多事情上均无能无力。  
之前一切的努力统统是白费劲，那些一次又一次咬紧牙关忍受下来的苦难、屈辱和折磨，完全没有意义。我很快会葬身于这深藏北冰洋底的地下城堡，毫不知情的王储也不太可能带领他的四位部下同水手战士们及时赶到，而缺少你们的干预，美达利不久以后就将易如反掌地毁灭人类赖以生存的地球，令这颗繁华美丽的蔚蓝色行星烟消云散，化作黑暗的宇宙中一缕稍纵即逝的尘埃。  
"疯子！你不要命啦，愚蠢的小男孩？想活，就把刀抽出来！"  
砰！  
砰！  
不行！现实太残酷，我不接受！  
肯定还有办法！  
仁慈的耶和华呀，你是公义、正直的神，倘若你不允许，绝对没有任何的事情会临到我们。圣经上记着，神爱世人，甚至将他的独生子赐给他们，叫一切信他的不至灭亡，反得永生。因此你必不会任由美达利胡作非为，是吗？  
至能的耶和华呀，你的道路高过我们的道路，你的意志高过我们的意志，你深知我们的软弱和艰辛。你曾许诺，你的恩典够我们用的，我们承受的试探也不会超过我们所担当的。因此局面虽这样糟糕，我也必能得胜，是吗？  
我默默念叨，在困境中寻觅微弱的希望。  
"快放手！讨厌的破虫子，我弄死你！我非把你捣成稀泥烂浆不可，混蛋！"  
砰、砰！  
无力躲开接二连三凶狠的撞击，我惟有抓紧刀柄不让自己摔下，活似吊于一只树枝上荡秋千的长臂猿。  
蓦然间，有一个大胆的念头清晰地闪过我的脑海。  
对，我不应当绝望，至少我还活着，武器还留在正确的位置，只要维持住这个姿势，我便能够背水一战。我固然不是水手月亮，不具有她那么强大的念力，但我亦非平庸脆弱的普通人。我的优势在于可以将人类的体能转化为纯能量。  
对呀，能量。  
我要再做一回艾斯诺尔隐修会的接引使者，哈，不过这次仅有一位对象。  
我就是柳德米拉，我就是安东，我就是斯韦特兰娜，我就是爱德华，我就是谢尔盖，我就是待宰的羔羊。终于轮到我了，多可笑。

皮肤、肌肉、骨骼、血管、神经、脑组织、心脏，脂肪、碳水化合物、水、蛋白质、矿物质、维生素，线粒体、热能、二氧化碳、腺苷三磷酸…操纵着体内这一大堆神奇的物质，我迫使它们不断释放能量，然后将其汇集于双手。  
以刀作为桥梁，无形的攻击波源源不断射进美达利的阿克琉斯之踵。  
毕竟是自己的身体，与吸取别人的精力相比，确实要容易得多。  
我很清楚这样干的后果，然而我别无选择。人总不免一死，我只希望离开世界前，尽可能地阻止一场浩劫。  
砰！  
砰！  
砰！

在美达利周而复始的撞击与挤压之中，在艰难而痛苦地逐步消耗自身的过程里，视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉渐渐弃我远去，我感到自己的躯壳正一点一点瓦解，当彻底榨干最后一丝气力的时候，我终于颓然坠落。  
—士兵躺于雪地上，就像躺在天鹅绒上一般。  
我又想起了那两句关于马特洛索夫的诗，意识分崩离析之际，它们宛若日暮时分出现于西方天空的长庚星，成为昙花一现的闪光。


	79. Debris 78 说说苜蓿

**Debris.78 说说苜蓿**

现在我想说说苜蓿了，哦，就是海伦娜，你的副官。有时候我真搞不懂这小丫头的脑瓜子是怎么长的…是，不错，她担心你的安危，为你牵肠挂肚，我们不是不能够理解。但就凭她那点三脚猫的功夫，即使去了也只会添乱。  
而且，当时她自己还有任务在身哪！竟然擅离职守，把朴木仁这么一个小鬼丢给两只猫照顾！幸好没出什么状况。

露娜打通水手月亮的手机时，我们刚刚走了二十多分钟，听见它焦急地询问大家有没有看见苜蓿，众人无一不觉得稀奇。  
苜蓿不是应该跟它及它的亚提密斯一块呆在司令室嘛，怎么它反倒问起我们来了？  
没办法，露娜赶紧解释，说苜蓿在听到我们消灭了美达利、发现了你的刀却没见到你本人和朴木麻里惠之后，就坐不住啦，强烈要求去死火山帮忙找人。亚提密斯和它左劝右劝，姑娘愣是油盐不进。结果它们一不留神，人就溜得无影无踪。  
更过分的是，走了就走了呗，至少得拿着手机啊，彼此也方便联系。她倒好，手机就丢在电脑旁边，不知是忘了还是故意不带。  
哎，真是麻烦的小姑娘，尽无事生非。  
按理说苜蓿不会不认得路，她又不是第一次进入这座海底火山，就算以前没随贝尔或你来过，至少也跟积达他们来过。可大伙一路上的确从未见到她，这不免叫人有些不安。于是，我们只得响应水手月亮的呼吁，分一些同伴去寻找她。  
水手水星、赛西达与水手金星主动申请到了这项我完全没有兴趣的任务。  
"你们按原路折回去，万事小心，保持警戒，特别要注意那些岔道，有问题随时联络我们。"  
"嗯，知道啦。"  
面对礼服蒙面侠和古舒达郑重其事的叮嘱，三人微笑着点点头，异口同声地答应道，就转过身大步流星地迅速跑远了。

~Oo*oO~

不要再苛责海伦娜了，劳驾，阿卜杜拉。因为当我最需要帮助的时候，是她，只有她，降临于我的身边，好像上帝派来的天使一般。  
讲到这里，顺便说一句，有时候仔细想想，我总觉得你俩在个性上有不少共同点，哈哈！虽然说不清究竟是什么地方相似。

冷，非常冷，仿佛一丝不挂地身处寒风呼啸、大雪纷飞的荒原；累，很累，不可思议的瘫软无力，没有一点劲，似乎许久许久不曾喝水进食，虚弱得犹如才脱离母腹的新生儿；痛，好痛，每个毛孔，每寸皮肤，每根汗毛，每颗细胞，皆剧痛难忍。  
我本能地想醒过来，想知道自己如今究竟在何处，但同时，我又害怕面对现实。  
我不愿再回到车臣人世代居住的村庄，潮湿阴暗的菜窖、臭烘烘的马厩，战俘营里的皮鞭、烙铁、电刑具与永无止境的戏弄蹂躏。  
我不愿再回到北冰洋海底的黑暗帝国城堡，又硬又凉的铁板床，毒蛇、高压电击器，还有没完没了的威逼利诱。  
我不愿再回到污水湖旁的地下室，堆满杂物的空间，棒球棍、高尔夫球杆、摄像机镜头的反光，及那些懵懂的黄皮肤小伙子。  
我甚至不愿再回到符拉迪沃斯托克的海燕小区，我的家，堆积如山的各种药、成群结队的淫秽海报和孤零零的一个我。  
上帝啊，不要让我清醒，容我继续睡吧！  
我再也不想见任何人，再也不想做任何事，再也不想跟任何东西有瓜葛。我太疲倦了，只想这样静静地歇着，不被打搅。  
疼痛逐渐减轻，寒冷的感觉却愈发明显，或许换一个姿势会舒服一些，不过我连一根手指都懒得动。  
"来人呐！救救我，放我出去！我要见阿仁！"  
"不，我不要弄成这副德性！呜呜…我好命苦哇！我的孩子，你在哪儿？"  
"为什么都没有人帮我？救命啊！公主、王子、古舒达！"  
是谁？  
熟悉的声音于我的头脑中回荡，莫非…朴木麻里惠？  
我哆嗦一下，猛地睁开眼。  
空气中漂浮着一股若有若无的霉味，黑茫茫一片，伸手不见五指，仿佛墨水中捞出的画布。然而，距我的脸仅咫尺之遥的地方竟躺着一枚很好看的椭圆形宝石，通透嫣红，宛如一滴凝固的鲜血，散发着微微的亮光。  
呆呆地定睛注视它，迷糊了好一会儿，我总算记起这里是什么地方，以及之前我自己到底在干些什么。  
荷米丽安—红玉髓，与你的遭遇类似，麻里惠亦被美达利变作与前世的她同名的宝石。  
美达利！  
它是死是活？去了哪儿？它仍然在附近吗？  
为何这里那么黑？  
如果我的鼻子没骗我，那我应当仍位于妖魔美达利的秘密房间内，只是不晓得为什么，屋里原本熊熊燃烧的、半人多高的四支火炬皆熄了，怪不得我看不见一丝光线，怪不得我会感到寒冷，估计外面那些火炬也是同样的下场。  
我拿起麻里惠的石头化身，想藏在身上，可摸索半天也未找着衣兜，这才发现自己不知何时已恢复换装前赤身裸体的状态。  
突然胸口一痛，有一些粘稠咸腥的液体涌上我的喉咙，我很清楚，那些是血。见鬼，又开始了！并且还是在这种时候！无奈地暗自咒骂，我可不想因此窒息，赶紧挣扎着侧过身。果然，刚刚摆好姿势，一大口血便迫不及待地顺着我的嘴角流了下来。

远处凭空地冒出一道白惨惨的光线，忽高忽低，忽左忽右，伴随着咯噔咯噔的脚步声一点一点向我接近，越来越亮，越来越大。  
小妖魔吗？  
我觉得我应该当机立断先发制人，但孱弱疲软的躯体拒绝服从脑部的指挥，我多次尝试聚集念力，皆以失败告终。  
"呀！"  
正在我一筹莫展之际，白光刷地扫过我的脸，对方紧接着发出一声欢快的尖叫。  
谢天谢地，不过是虚惊一场。大概我命不该绝，来者并非妖魔，而是举着一支铅笔式便携手电筒的苜蓿，即海伦娜。


	80. Debris 79 又见信号增强器

**Debris.79 又见信号增强器**

之后的路途简直可以用一帆风顺来形容，洞道越来越宽阔、越来越平坦、越来越笔直，不一会儿，我们就顺利抵达出口。  
借助头灯的照耀，阴森森的地底城堡时隔一年后又一次展现在众人的眼前。  
"到啦，就是这儿！"  
"久违喽，亲爱的，真没料到还有机会故地重游。"  
"嗯！错不了，烧成灰，我都记得！"  
大伙不由地激动起来，你一句我一句议论着。  
我四下打量，总觉得有些不对头。  
城堡的大门半开半关着，宫殿内异常漆黑，不见一丝丝亮光，静谧得令人恐惧，完全感受不到生物存在的气息。  
"雷霆电击！"  
"恶灵退散！"  
水手木星和火星对视一眼，共同冲城门放出一招，于是…"轰隆"一响，门当场被炸成碎块。  
我们屏住呼吸等待，结果直到尘埃散尽，也没有任何东西跑出来。  
这样看来，似乎就没什么好担心的了。礼服蒙面侠、水手月亮遂点点头，朝大伙一招手，众人立即一个挨一个地鱼贯而入。

黑灯瞎火的宫殿内确实是空无一人，众同伴在我们四位地球小伙子的带领下畅通无阻地直奔美达利当年躲藏的密室。  
门是虚掩的，里面…当然什么都没有。  
贝尔携美达利弃城而逃啦？  
众人怀揣满腹疑惑展开地毯式搜索，结果捡到不少黑水晶碎片，还有一个稀奇古怪的玩意：被琢磨成箭矢状的紫色蓝宝石，上面镶嵌着几枚透明的白色小水晶球和一颗硕大的水滴状珍珠，两边各有一条细细的金链子。  
"这是贝尔的额饰呀！"我仅扫一眼，就认了出来。  
水手月亮补充："那么其它的碎片就是她的水晶球留下的？"  
"难道她已死了？这也过于…"积达皱眉。  
"有可能！你们肯定都记得吧，去年就是水手金星一剑干掉贝尔的嘛！"木星提醒道，"她比美达利好对付多啦！"  
"不错，但她用的是梦幻银水晶之剑。荷米丽安或彼尔夫什柯会有那种东西吗？"火星质疑。  
礼服蒙面侠摆摆手制止了两名月球姑娘的争论："这个暂且不谈。当务之急是找人，快去别的地方瞧瞧吧。"  
"请等一等！"  
背后冷不丁响起苜蓿清脆的声音。大伙条件反射地一转身，果然看见你的女副官站在那儿。  
"用不着浪费时间，我知道他们的下落。"  
"哎？"我们一愣神。  
"古舒达大人，您曾告诉彼尔夫什柯大人，惟有那些被美达利洗过脑的人才会变石头，他们成为石头后，也依旧可以听、看、想，就是不能动。对吗？"她没理别的伙伴，径自转向你堂弟，"而且贝尔一死，她的躯壳将立刻烟消云散。是不是？"  
"…是的。有什么不对？"古舒达不明就里地反问。  
苜蓿却丢下他，直接走到礼服蒙面侠的身旁，将一颗卵形的血红色宝石举到主人的面前："既然古舒达大人那样讲，我就遵照彼尔夫什柯大人的吩咐把荷米丽安交给您，贝尔的事她都晓得，大人说倩尼迪公主应该知道如何使她恢复。"  
真的？麻里惠也变成了石头？  
众人不禁面面相觑，礼服蒙面侠迟疑着接过石头。  
这么说苜蓿同你见过面？  
顾不得礼数，我一个箭步跨过去抓住那姑娘的胳膊一边摇晃一边大声问："你见到彼尔夫什柯了？！他在什么地方？他还好吗？"  
"他活着。积达大人，麻烦您随我来一下。"她不慌不忙地答道，然后扭头招呼积达。  
不过那小子显得有些迷惘："啊？"  
"干嘛？"  
尽管我十分挂念你的安危，不过更想弄清她在玩什么把戏。  
"彼尔夫什柯大人要我帮他找回您借他的东西并还给您…其余大人若愿意的话，不妨一块跟我去吧。"她含含糊糊地解释。

我们莫名其妙地跟着苜蓿走出密室，七绕八绕地穿过一条条长廊，忽而上台阶，忽而下台阶，来到一个很宽敞的房间。  
席梦思床、台灯、衣柜…均是卢布廖夫卡的别墅里的家当，枕边搁着一部半旧的西门子MC60手机。  
你的女副官拿起手机摆弄一番，麻利地卸下后盖，取出失踪多日的信号增强器往积达手里一塞。  
"这个还你。我代表彼尔夫什柯大人对您致以十二万分的感谢，积达大人。顺便，你们不必为彼尔夫什柯大人担忧，他…目前没什么事，只是他很累，希望独自安安静静地休息一会儿，不被任何人打搅。请诸位大人尊重他的意愿，谢谢。"  
接着没等大伙反应过来，她就不见了。  
我吃惊地怪叫起来："喂，积达！你耍猴呢？那不是你的增强器吗？你不是声称丢了吗？为何在贝尔的手机里？"  
"对啊，积达，你能给我们解释一下吗？"主人严厉地质问道。  
"当然没有问题，回去以后我就和盘托出事实真相。"积达低眉顺眼地垂下头。  
"苜蓿今天怎么搞的？"火星嘟囔，"感觉…怪怪的，像是受了什么刺激似的，跟以前完全判若两人。"  
木星耸耸肩："就是哦。你别看她讲了那么多，我可一点也没听明白耶。"  
"那么大家就先回司令室吧，得尽快处理妥朴木夫人的事。"礼服蒙面侠和他的未婚妻水手月亮交换了一下目光，建议道。  
"都走吗？这里难道不留些人？"我连忙提醒他。  
积达斜我一眼，代为答复："莫忘了现如今此处是谁的地盘。人生地不熟的，孤零零地留下几个人来能做什么？难不成当活靶子？"  
这小鬼真招人厌！就算考虑不周，起码我也是一番好意，凭什么要说得如此难听啊？  
哼，你才是活靶子呢！你们一家全是活靶子！  
我正欲发作，却见主人频频给我递眼色，暗示我这种时候少生是非。真见鬼。我虽不服气，看在他的面子上也只得作罢。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	81. Debris 80 红玉髓

**Debris.80 红玉髓**

皇冠游乐场的秘密司令室里，我们的通灵大师礼服蒙面侠双目微闭、神态肃穆，端坐于电脑椅上，手握那枚被他称为红玉髓的神秘石头。我和别的同伴们则或坐或站地围着他，全神贯注地瞅着他，焦急地等待他的下一个动作。  
朴木仁静静地躺在一旁的伞把式小推车里，睡得很安稳。  
顺便，那车是你堂弟去年四月自掏腰包买的，哼，他可真是热心肠。  
片刻之后，阿卫缓缓睁开眼睛。  
同时一个半透明状的模糊人影缓缓从石头内飘出，通过依稀可辨的眉眼及服饰判断，是朴木麻里惠前世的形态—荷米丽安无疑。  
苜蓿没有撒谎。  
红玉髓，也称麦加石，产自中国的西藏高原，为橙色至红色的隐晶质石英，红宝石的姐妹石，无纹带构造，常被加工成珠类、凸圆形和雕刻品等，质地细腻，晶莹剔透，色泽纯正浓厚，硬度较大，轻轻敲击其声清脆悠扬，是一种价格较低廉的宝石。  
当然，它还有另外一个源自拉丁文的名字：荷米丽安，即"血肉之石"，与我们四位侍从武官的赐名相比可够难听的，呵。  
"真是她！"  
众人不约而同地发出惊呼。  
荷米丽安起初有些慌张，不过左顾右盼一通后就立刻平静下来，提起裙角恭恭敬敬地向众人行了一个屈膝礼。  
"见过诸位大人，小女子给大家请安，谢谢你们接我回来。但我…还能不能变回人形？"  
"能，放心吧！当年他们四天王都可以，你也一样。"水手月亮快人快语地答道，"不过你为何会被美达利变成石头？"  
"对啊，我也奇怪。您不是一直宣称贝尔待您不薄吗？怎么突然反目了？您究竟是几时让美达利洗脑的？"我插嘴。  
没实体的荷米丽安嘴巴一撅，又摆出那种受气包小媳妇的标准表情："…唉，归根结底你们还是怀疑我！可我的确是清白的。"

她告诉我们，正当她忙着满世界替贝尔寻觅"体貌特征与符拉季连相似的男人"之时，贝尔带走了阿仁，说地下城堡潮湿阴暗，小孩子长期呆在那里会影响身体和智力的发育，不如送他去莫斯科市一家顶级模范幼儿园托管，费用由自己承担。  
荷米丽安本不忍与宝贝儿子分开，可仔细一琢磨，贝尔的话不无道理，加上先前人家对她也挺够意思，便没反对。  
然而她万万没有料到，几天后，却在黑暗帝国里碰到了一个奇怪的小男孩：肥嘟嘟、矮墩墩，拎着一只悠悠球，长相、体态均酷似朴木仁，像大蝙蝠一样刷地从她眼前飞过。她吓坏了，追着喊阿仁的名字，对方充耳不闻、神情冷漠，并且霎那间就不见了。  
不知所措的荷米丽安连忙去找贝尔，但是怎么也找不着，情急之下她想起了美达利藏身的密室。  
无视门口两个妖魔的劝阻，她不耐烦地一手一个三下五除二将它俩结果，接着运足气，潇洒地踢开门冒冒失失一头闯了进去。

"你们猜猜，我看到什么啦？我敢发誓，你们想破脑袋也猜不到！彼尔夫什柯和贝尔居然光天化日之下当着妖魔美达利的面行男女苟且之事！恬不知耻！"荷米丽安一脸厌恶的表情，以手掩鼻，"我那个时候也顾不得回避了，直接上前质问贝尔公主，可不管我如何苦苦哀求，她都不理不睬，于是我一激动就用发簪狠狠刺了她…我不是故意的，我真没打算杀死她！"  
畜生！你这放荡、污秽、下流的猪猡！你果然早就跟贝尔勾搭成奸了！亏我还那么为你牵肠挂肚，我真傻！  
我叫她的一番讲述气得浑身乱抖。  
"您看，主人，我一再警告您，彼尔夫什柯并不可靠，你都不肯听，现在怎么样啊？"古舒达叫嚷。  
礼服蒙面侠不为所动："不，目前下结论为时过早，先听朴木夫人说完。"  
"公主被我刺中胸口后流出许多血，美达利一生气就把我变成了石头。接着，不晓得彼尔夫什柯是不是吃错药了，竟趁公主不备一刀砍断她的脖颈，血如泉涌，她顿时倒地不起，没多久就分崩离析，仅遗下一枚…就是你们拾得的那个茄紫色的首饰。"  
积达喃喃自语："这么说贝尔真死了。"  
"那美达利与彼尔夫什柯呢？"水手水星追问。  
"他…贝尔公主的身体一分解，彼尔夫什柯和美达利就一前一后冲出房间了。之后，不知何故，我突然陷入半昏迷状态，直到被安狄美奥王子殿下握在手中才清醒过来，所以…后来的事我也不是很清楚。抱歉。"  
亚提密斯不解地撸着自个儿的胡须问："彼尔夫什柯为何要袭击贝尔？两人不是一伙的嘛。内讧啦？"  
"这有什么稀奇的，哼！必是他利欲熏心，企图杀掉贝尔取而代之，做黑暗帝国的国王！光拿脚趾头都想得到！"我气呼呼地说。  
"既然这样的话，荷米丽安女士，我是否可以认为，您仍坚持指证彼尔夫什柯是贝尔的同党，是我们黄金帝国的叛徒，所谓'卧底被擒'一事亦是二人精心谋划的圈套？并且这一切皆是您亲眼所见，您的叙述完全符合事实，无半句谎言？"  
积达目光炯炯地盯着荷米丽安，言辞间颇有名牌大律师的风范。  
"…是的。"那女人不由地一哆嗦。  
"假若上述情报不幸被证明是捏造的，该如何罚您？"  
"不，我才没有撒谎！"  
"为使我信服，您愿意发毒誓吗，女士？"  
"您这是赤裸裸地侮辱我！"  
荷米丽安一边恼羞成怒地大喊，一边将求救的目光投向礼服蒙面侠跟古舒达。  
前者别过脸不看她，后者望着她欲言又止，有趣。  
"好吧！我发誓，我朴木麻里惠所言句句属实，除了窃银水晶未遂之外，我不曾干过任何对不起安狄美奥王储、倩尼迪公主及诸位大人的丑事！彼尔夫什柯的确不是好东西，他背叛金色王朝同敌人沆瀣一气，道德败坏，其罪当诛！"  
"相当不错，谢谢。"  
他满意地弹了个响指，唇角浮起一缕阴谋得逞之后的奸笑。  
该死的！我敢用性命打赌，这金毛鬼绝对有什么不可告人的勾当瞒着大家！  
只是你在其中又扮演着怎样的角色？  
你到底是什么人，符拉季连？你究竟在想什么？我要信朴木麻里惠吗？我的思路犹如被猫糟蹋的毛线团一般杂乱无章，理不出头绪。

接下来的情况跟我、古舒达、赛西达、积达两年前经历的差不多：水手月亮将星月棒对准朴木麻里惠的宝石化身，反复念"月光灭邪波"的招式名称进行净化，梦幻银水晶射出无数道柔和的光线，把整颗石头包裹其中。  
我意外地发现棒子顶端的水晶不如先前那么耀眼了，光芒变得格外黯淡，仿佛很快就要熄灭的炭火似的。  
怎么回事？  
"主人，银水晶…"  
礼服蒙面侠阴郁地叹息道："这是能量即将枯竭的征兆，刚才大战美达利时消耗得太多。但愿剩余的部分足够让麻里惠复原。"  
地板上的红玉髓犹如一坨正在发酵的面团，慢慢地膨胀软化，逐步改变体积和形状，直到最终成为荷米丽安本人的模样。  
然而伙伴们尚未来得及欢呼成功，梦幻银水晶"啪塔"一声掉落于地，光辉熄灭，花瓣合拢，瞬间恢复原本的形状。  
随即，五名水手战士的变身也被自动解除，仿佛午夜十二点钟声敲响之后的灰姑娘。  
露娜惊叫："糟糕！银水晶的能量全用光啦！"  
对，梦幻银水晶所拥有的那些巨大能量，能将地球彻底毁灭的能量，此刻终于消耗得一滴不剩。  
麻里惠的运气倒不错，嗬。若转换至一半，水晶即能量告罄，还真不知她会怎样。  
"这可怎么办？莫非我们以后永远都不能变身和战斗了吗？"  
姑娘们忧心忡忡地互相打量着。  
"不，哪儿有如此夸张？只是暂时的。"亚提密斯摇摇尾巴，"或许需几个月，或许需半年，梦幻银水晶就将恢复如初。"  
"那我们…惟有干等了？"水手火星闷闷不乐地问。  
"放心，这段时间内，如果有什么事发生，我、圣启、雅生、正人、英明均会负起责任。"礼服蒙面侠安慰她们。

活像一只刚从梦乡中醒过来的青蛙，荷米丽安傻呆呆地杵着，使劲眨巴双眼，瞅瞅自己的手，瞧瞧自己的脚尖，摸摸自己的脸颊，捏捏自己的胳膊，又望望小推车内酣睡的阿仁，神色渐渐由迷茫转为喜悦，露出如释重负的微笑。  
"大恩不言谢，诸位的救命之恩，荷米丽安定永生永世铭记在心！"  
她弯下腰行了一个九十度的日式标准鞠躬礼，之后干脆利落地将宫廷高级女官的制服褪去，还原成朴木麻里惠的形态。  
月野兔、爱野美奈子等人一副受宠若惊的德性，忙不迭地一窝蜂涌到她面前叽叽喳喳地嘘寒问暖。  
"没事就好，别客气，这是我们应当做的。"  
"有没有觉得哪里不舒服呀？"  
"头晕吗？"  
"你想喝点什么呢？"  
"我给你倒吧。你要咖啡、可乐、雪碧、茶、橙汁还是温开水？"

麻里惠半推半就地接过真琴递去的水，毫不客气地咕嘟咕嘟一口喝完，就直奔小推车，抱起她的宝贝儿子亲了又亲，啃了又啃，肉麻得简直让我反胃。阿仁也不愧是她生的，果然天赋异禀，被妈妈这么折腾，仍旧呼呼大睡。  
"对了，从刚才起我就一直想问…宝宝怎么在你们这里？"  
是那小坏蛋自己送上门的！  
我没好气地想，正要把朴木仁在死火山通道里对众伙伴做的那些令人发指的坏事告诉他母亲，可主人、古舒达、美奈子、阿兔、积达、真琴、亚美一个劲朝我挤眉弄眼，用目光狠狠冲我狂轰滥炸，不许我讲，弄得我无法招架，只好作罢。  
"大伙是在赶去黑暗帝国的途中发现他的，他哭得很凶，不停地喊妈妈，真琴便赶紧抱他回司令室交给苜蓿照顾了。"  
亚美眼珠咕噜噜一转，立刻对答如流，说得绘声绘色、有鼻子有眼的，也不晓得是早就准备好的，还是临时现编出来的。  
朴木太太听罢，再度连连鞠躬，犹如一只大虾米，对我们大家不厌其烦地千恩万谢。  
"谢谢啊，好人们！你们简直就是我们母子俩的再生父母哇！谢谢！谢谢！"  
哈哈，想不到她还挺好骗的！虽然心狠手辣，可终究是头脑简单，到头来也只配给人当枪使，哼。这种货色早晚会遭报应。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	82. Debris 81 沃拉普克编码

**Debris.81 沃拉普克编码**

然后？然后大难不死的朴木麻里惠就美滋滋地带着她失而复得的、睡得像死猪一般的胖儿子先回古舒达的公寓休息了。  
算她有自知之明。  
假如她敢继续留在这里，就凭接下来发生的事情，哪怕主人以武力阻拦，我也定会拧下她的脑袋，叫她下辈子都没法装回去。

送走麻烦的朴木太太，接着自然就该处理积达的事了。所谓"我瞒着你们孤身跑去北冰洋，结果误打误撞找到了黑暗帝国新的入口"一类的托词，简直蠢得不能再蠢，即使是月野兔那种遇事经常不用大脑的小丫头，也不会轻易相信。  
大伙眼巴巴地等着听他解释，他却莫名其妙地把自个儿的手机扔给了我。  
"什么意思？"  
"拿拉达，作为俄罗斯人，你懂沃拉普克编码吧？"  
他托着腮笑嘻嘻地问。  
沃拉普克编码？那不是一种用形近或音近的拉丁字母替换西里尔字母的早期网络方言嘛！几年前，俄罗斯刚有互联网的时候，不少人没有西里尔字母的键盘，各种不太完善又互不相通的文字编码大行其道，人们遂不得不采取这种别扭的方法来交流。  
那时尽管我人已在美国，但依然常使用这类编码与国内的网友聊天。  
"懂呀。怎么啦？"  
"我的收件箱中保存有一则符拉季连用沃拉普克编码发送的短信，你打开看看，再给大家念念。你们要的答案在里面。"  
我半信半疑地照积达的话做了，登时目瞪口呆。  
我记得，短信息是这样的。  
—感冒了？北极点，海里，三千二百米，死火山，骷髅头。有结界，瞬移恐失效。向上，四千米，陆地。前进，十二点钟，九点钟，十一点钟，两点钟，共一千九百米，宫殿。误差二百至三百米。女主角位置未知。我没感冒，等我打喷嚏。  
其他人待我念完，也纷纷露出惊讶与迷惑交织的古怪神情。  
"正如你们听到的，各位伙伴，非常遗憾，我撒谎了。我从未瞒着你们一个人到北极去，也没发现过什么入口。我不过是将符拉季连传递予我的情报原封不动地转述给了你们而已。其实我不愿这样，然而当时情况紧急，若实话实说，你们一定会因为质疑情报的准确性而错失良机，所以我没有选择的余地。希望你们原谅我特殊时期的无奈之举。"积达不慌不忙地进行补充说明。  
"那么信号增强器又是怎么回事？"我问。  
他耸耸肩："我获取情报离不开这种特殊的装置，至于不告诉你们的缘故…刚才已讲过，恕不赘述。"  
"你要说就一次说清楚，别跟挤牙膏似的，问一句说一句，不问就不说。"礼服蒙面侠抱怨。  
于是积达竹筒倒豆子般痛痛快快把一切全招了，包括他如何机灵地通过古舒达怒冲冲的描述猜到你去贝尔的身边实际上是准备当卧底而不是当帮凶，包括他如何潜入医院，如何教你玩转信号增强器，如何同你商定暗号、联络方式等。  
"当主人对符拉季连的嗓子表示关心的时候，他的回答其实是在说'我已经暴露，你们快过来，留意沿途的埋伏'，因此我才不遗余力地怂恿你们动身上北极。之前我一直以为他大概还未摸清美达利的藏匿处，亦找不到合适的进攻时机，便没给我行动讯号。"  
水野亚美若有所思地捋着耳旁的发丝："我终于知道为什么贝尔的手机在北极也能通话发短信了，难怪啊。"  
刹那间，众人陷入沉默，司令室一时鸦雀无声。  
真的？  
他讲的全是事实？  
怎么可能呢？  
为什么？为什么我毫不知情？为什么你从来都没告诉我？  
之前麻里惠信誓旦旦说的那些话，又算什么？  
赛西达突然大叫起来："糟糕！积达，要是像你说的那样，我几乎不敢想像贝尔抓住表哥后会怎么对待他！哎呀！"  
"或许他就是由于害怕被严刑拷打才供出积达的身份。"火野丽推测。  
是的，这种可能性并非不存在。  
为了活下来，哪怕像狗一样地活下去，有什么是你不可以抛弃的？别人没准不知道，然而我一清二楚！那些视频就是铁证。  
连男性的尊严都能不要的胆小鬼，又怎么会英勇无畏地替别人保守秘密？  
然而万一你的的确确做到了这点呢？

冰冻的肉块！  
解剖台！  
监牢似的房间！  
我没来由地觉得周身发冷，不禁一边颤抖，一边抱紧了双臂。  
你那破锣一样的嗓子到底是怎么回事？  
我俩…有多久没见了？  
贝尔提供的视频光线相当差，许多细节都瞧不真切。  
我好怕，符拉季连。  
你的影像又开始于我的大脑中盘旋，穿着迷彩服健康活泼的你、病榻上昏迷不醒奄奄一息的你、同我和哲旭一道快乐地放风筝的你、戴着我送的围巾的你、被我扯开睡衣压在身下的你…总之，各种各样的你，不断地重叠、交融、破裂、恢复，分分合合。

无论如何，光听一面之词是不公平的，不管是对于麻里惠，还是对于积达。我相信，你也应该很明白这一点，符拉季连。  
所以尽管当时已是八月十六日的凌晨三点半，大家仍决定把事情调查清楚后再回家休息。  
呃，其实也没什么好查的，我们首先用积达的手机账户登录网上营业厅，看到沃拉普克编码的短信息是在七月二十九日午夜十二点零九分发出的，和收件箱里显示的时间相同，发送方的号码也确实同你的手机号一致；接着又轻松破译了你的手机账户—顺便，不是我说你，拿生日做密码真是够白痴的—查到你在二十九日晚上向一百二十三部手机群发短信的记录。  
如此看来事实已经很清楚了，积达这次应该没有说谎。  
礼服蒙面侠皱起眉，轻叹一口气。  
你的堂弟古舒达摇摇头，浅灰色的眸子中流露出些许茫然："他…我不明白，他为何要这样做？"  
积达反问："我们为何要跟美达利战斗？"  
"但他之前在礼服蒙面侠的公寓中安放窃听器、袭击朴木夫妇、偷水晶、收集人类的精力，分明就是贝尔的帮凶嘛。"  
"人是会变的，你自己讲过。"  
"算了。你厉害，我争不过你，不想再跟你耍嘴皮。"古舒达嘟囔，"可我就是感觉不对劲。"  
"前世我们扔下彼尔夫什柯、苜蓿与众多驻守月光要塞的士兵，坐着静海之舟飞往银色美莉亚姆的时候，你就没觉得不对劲？"  
"那是人家的职责，你不要扯陈芝麻烂谷子的事来偷换概念。而且指挥官彼尔夫什柯男爵后来投降了，不是吗？"  
"证据呢？"  
"倘若他没叛变投敌，为什么不炸毁连接码头？贝尔和美达利又怎么会率领一帮乌合之众沿天梯攻入月球？"  
你表弟赛西达忍不住插嘴："这又如何？我们四个也犯过错，大伙不是都原谅了嘛！"  
"那是两回事！原谅归原谅，该搞清楚的还是得搞清楚，不能马马虎虎。譬如积达的身份为什么会暴露。"古舒达申辩。  
够啦！我实在听不下去了！我干嘛要一直忍受你们漫无边际的瞎掰，你们以为你们是谁？  
我噌地一下站起身，准备瞬移。  
"坐下！"礼服蒙面侠的声音不大，却严厉异常，"你想找符拉季连？"  
我答得理直气壮："不错！既然认为有疑点，直接去他那儿问个明白不就完了？吵什么啊？烦不烦？"  
"简直胡闹！苜蓿不是已经交代过大家不许打搅他休息吗？况且，你知道现在几点啦？东京跟符拉迪沃斯托克之间可没有时差。"  
主人一听更加不高兴了，板着面孔掏出他的手机冲我晃，示意我看屏幕上的时钟。  
我没理他。  
嘁，不瞅也晓得，反正不是三点就是四点。这些都不重要。  
我一脚踢开后面碍事的靠背椅，跳到古舒达、积达、赛西达的跟前，迅速抓住三人的手，标定前往你家客厅的异次元通道。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	83. Debris 82 圣经

**Debris.82 圣经**

我们四人到的时候，发现客厅的灯开着，卧室的灯也没关，你抱一本厚厚的《圣经》蜷缩在床上睡得正香。清爽干净的长袖白衬衫，淡茶水色的长裤，头发湿湿的，很难得地被扎成一束马尾辫，这副打扮使你瞧起来更加不像古舒达，倒有几分赛西达的影子。  
能看得出来你的面色很差，所幸除此之外似乎一切正常。  
贝尔对你做过什么吗？你如今的太平无事是不是出卖积达的秘密换得的？你有没有辜负他对你的信任？  
我现在就要答案！  
冲到床边，我对着你的耳朵一通大吼："醒一醒，符拉季连！喂！我们有问题要问！"  
你却置若罔闻。  
"行了，让他好好休息吧，别这样。想谈事情，我们明天再来也不迟。"积达有些看不过去。  
"就是就是，今天不问会死呀！"赛西达跟着帮腔。  
没管他俩，我揪住你的衣领，提高音量继续："我命令你立刻起来，不许装死！听见没有？还睡！"  
你仍纹丝不动。  
"哎！难道你聋了不成？醒一醒！快点哇，少磨磨蹭蹭的！"  
猛地一哆嗦，你总算睁开眼睛，目光中先是迷茫，再是恐惧，接着是惊讶，最后是平静。  
"你们要干什么？"  
你的嗓音基本恢复了一如既往的清越婉转，如雾一样轻柔悦耳，尽管有几分憔悴。  
"很抱歉，或许不该那么晚打搅您，然而我们亦有不得已的苦衷。"古舒达抢在我的前面回答，"积达的原型暴露了，贝尔已掌握他的姓名、住址等身份信息，这十分不寻常。彼尔夫什柯，请如实告诉我，是不是您将以上信息泄露给贝尔的？"  
你一愣："…什么意思？"  
"您冒着生命危险潜伏于贝尔身旁帮助大家收集情报的事，积达都跟我们讲了，谢谢您，您提供的信息对我们很有帮助。但一码归一码，毕竟积达是您的单线联系人，而能同贝尔接触的除荷米丽安、苜蓿外只有您，可她俩连积达的手机号都不清楚，更不必提别的。所以…我可以理解您，彼尔夫什柯。您是明白人，事到如今，我们不会再追究您的责任，仅仅希望您能够实话实说。"  
积达低声嘀咕一句，像是中文。可惜你们没听见。我虽然听到了，但听不懂。  
"荷米丽安恢复成人啦？你们问过她？"你有些不快。  
我连忙转述朴木麻里惠的供词："是的。她指证你是黄金帝国的叛徒，贝尔的同党，与敌人沆瀣一气，道德败坏，其罪当诛，所谓的'卧底被擒'一事也是你俩精心谋划的圈套。她发誓说，她的话句句属实，这一切皆是她本人亲眼所见。"  
你定定地瞅了大伙一会儿，忽然捂着胸口哈哈大笑，或许由于周围太安静，原本优美似银铃的朗朗笑声此刻竟隐隐透出一丝诡异。  
我们面面相觑，不知你是睡糊涂了还是犯了癫痫。  
终于，你止住笑，天籁般动人的嗓音温柔地吐出一个词："滚。"  
"干嘛？"  
从未曾听你骂粗话，我一时居然没反应过来。  
赛西达、积达也是一怔。  
"身为金色王朝的高级军官，彼尔夫什柯，您怎么如此出言不逊？！我们牺牲休息的时间大老远跑来，就得到这种对待？"古舒达的反应倒挺敏捷，标志性的扑克脸变得越发难看，"您必须道歉，然后认真答复我刚才提的问题！"  
你冷笑一声："哼，既然诸位如此信任那个朴木夫人，何苦来我这儿自讨没趣？她怎么讲，你们就怎么认为吧。"  
"我的忍耐是有限度的，别太嚣张！"  
"也不知道嚣张的是谁呢。三更半夜未经允许擅自闯入别人的家，妨碍别人正常的休息，还拿莫名其妙的问题来侮辱践踏别人的名誉，没有一丁点教养，粗鲁蛮横之极，根本就是强盗行径。亏你们还是安狄美奥王储的侍从，我真替你们的主人感到羞耻。"  
赛西达立刻委屈地拖长腔调叫唤："不关我的事啦，是古舒达非要问的嘛！"  
积达也连忙为自己辩解："是拿拉达硬拉我来的，不赖我！别一竿子打翻一船人。"  
放下《圣经》，你举起枕旁的手机—我发现，就是苜蓿从黑暗帝国带走的那部西门子MC60—威胁性地朝古舒达的鼻尖晃晃。  
"两个选择，古舒达先生。要么你们滚蛋，要么我报警。您看着办。"  
你堂弟不但没被吓得手足无措，反而双手抱肩，悠哉游哉地往床沿一坐："您不妨一试，恰好我也想见识见识俄罗斯同行的效率。"

无巧不成书。恰在此刻，我忽然感觉周围的空气有点异样，四下一张望，见我们的主人—礼服蒙面侠竟赫然出现在客厅。  
我的额头开始冒汗。  
"你们怎么回事？为何总把我的话当耳旁风，三番五次背着我玩花招？是不是不想认我这个主人啦？"他摘下伪装用的眼罩和高顶礼帽，貌似漫不经心的语气中藏着不易觉察的愠怒，"马上离开此地回去睡觉！这是命令。"  
"是！"积达一躬身，右手往左胸一按，潇洒地行了个抚胸礼，就干净利索地消失了，溜得比兔子还快。  
古舒达却直挺挺地站着不动："主人，您未免过于偏袒彼尔夫什柯了吧？我们并无恶意，只是想落实一些情况而已。"  
"什么情况非要现在落实不可？目前是睡觉的时间，他就该睡觉，你们也一样。"  
"但是…"  
"我重复一遍，没有但是，如果你们依然肯承认我是安狄美奥王储，是你们的主人，就照我的建议回去休息。"  
我试图帮你堂弟解释："你不了解，主人，符拉季连很…呃，若错过这次，下次未必能抓到他。"  
"说得对，无论如何我们今天一定得弄清吐露积达真实身份的人到底是不是彼尔夫什柯。你们想想看，贝尔既已知晓彼尔夫什柯是间谍，以她凶狠残暴的性格，怎么可能轻易放过他？然而大家瞧见了，他活得好好的，没死，没残废。你们难道不觉得其中有蹊跷？"古舒达神秘兮兮地拉过我与礼服蒙面侠，附在我俩的耳旁侃侃而谈，"火星的推测尽管武断，但…啊！"  
他的音量虽然压得极小，不过你的听力显然更胜一筹，没等他完成分析，迎面飞来的《圣经》就精确地砸中他棱角分明的脸。  
啪！  
"畜生！我…我跟您有仇吗？谁赋予您在这儿栽赃陷害我的权利？滚出去！"  
习惯了你柔声细语的风格，冷不丁听你把嗓门提得那么高，我都害怕了。  
成功击中目标后，书被古舒达稳稳接住。  
"冲动无助于解决问题哦，彼尔夫什柯男爵。事实终究是事实，纸注定包不住火，即便您打死我。所以最好的方法就是您心平气和地详细交代问题，告诉我们，您是如何暴露的，贝尔又是怎么样处理的，除了关你禁闭，她还干过什么。"  
"堂堂的男子汉大丈夫，我拿拉达真不懂你有什么好隐瞒的。别推三阻四的，快坦白！你以为只有你想休息？我们也想！"  
有一些我无法猜透的细微情绪不留痕迹地划过你的眼角，是恐惧？是哀伤？是委屈？我不晓得。  
"滚！滚啊！我跟你们没什么可谈的。王储殿下！我简直难以置信，您就这样容忍他俩闯进我家对我肆意…诽谤？"  
你无视古舒达的问题，只顾将抱怨的目光投向礼服蒙面侠。  
"对不起，彼尔夫什柯，我代他们给你赔不是，我保证下回绝不会再发生这种事，请原谅。"礼服蒙面侠彬彬有礼地致完歉，冲我们三人伸出手，"我最后说一遍，你们假如还愿意拿我当你们的主人，就马上随我回东京。否则，以后也不必跟着我啦。"  
搞什么？  
他的脑袋进水了呀？这么严重的话竟然也讲得出口？  
不够意思的家伙！  
不过看样子他多半是真恼了。我虽不甘心大半夜白跑一趟，然而也不希望为此跟主人吵翻。  
况且人一多，有些东西我还真不方便问…  
忽闪着小哈巴狗一样湿漉漉的大眼睛，赛西达楚楚可怜地望着主人："不嘛，人家要留下来陪表哥多玩一会儿。"  
"你回去吧，乖孩子，我实在是很想睡觉，以后有机会再来找我玩好了。"你婉言拒绝。  
"嗯。"  
小美人依依不舍地瞧瞧你，温顺地点点头，不情愿地握住礼服蒙面侠的手。  
接下来的是我。  
古舒达见大势已去，不得不也照着做。  
"告辞了，彼尔夫什柯，好好休息，非常感谢你一直以来对我们大家的帮助。日后，他们若还敢跑来胡闹，或者你有其它事情的话，可以直接拨我的手机联系我，无论何时都成，由我负责解决。我的号码还是原先的那个，你知道。"  
主人临行之前还不忘关切地叮嘱你几句，真令我嫉妒。  
很好，符拉季连，算你狠。可你不要高兴得太早，别以为有主人撑腰，大家就不敢得罪你。本大爷有的是办法糊弄他，走着瞧。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	84. Debris 83 黑白照片

**Debris.83 黑白照片**

偌大的司令室里黑黢黢的，半个人影也不见，只有电脑主机上的指示灯发出幽幽蓝光，仿佛暗夜中的萤火虫。我不禁有些疑惑。  
"同伴们呢？"  
"我让大伙回家了，你们三个也休息去吧。至于北极那边…露娜已经设定妥当，计算机一旦监视到地球某处有异常的能量波动，就会自动发短信通知我们。"主人说，"行了，如果没有别的问题，就解散。"  
我们动作一致地摇头。于是，古舒达、礼服蒙面侠分别回各自的公寓，我则带赛西达回我的别墅。

我的电脑屏幕里显示着一张黑白照片：十二、三岁的小男孩，五官端正，皮肤黝黑、头发雪白，素色的长袍和头巾，怀内抱一把粗制滥造的木制左轮手枪模型，眯着双目笑得很矜持，背景是空旷的天空与延绵起伏的沙丘。  
谁呀？挺面熟的…哈，不就是小时候的古舒达嘛！他那会儿看起来可比现在讨人喜欢多了。  
积达坐于转椅上，忽而瞄瞄显示器中的小古舒达，手持你送我的彩照，忽而看看它，神情相当专注，都没发觉屋内多了两人。  
"琢磨什么呢？神秘兮兮的。"  
我蹑手蹑脚走过去，猛地一拍他的肩膀。  
在一旁的赛西达捂嘴偷笑。  
他一抖，扭过头不高兴白我一眼："回来啦？我还以为，你会在符拉季连家呆到天亮。"  
我耸耸肩："唉，都怪阿卫多管闲事，别提了…喂，快回答我！"  
"对呀，我也很好奇哟，说嘛！"赛西达也围过来凑热闹。  
这小子却死活不愿讲，宣称我俩如果想知道内情，就得先去你那里借一些你的照片给他，必须是十四岁到十六岁之间，越多越好。  
"…无聊！我要睡觉了，明…不，今天吃晚饭前任何人都绝对不许骚扰我，不然我跟你们急！记住！"  
我扯开喉咙用尽可能大的音量摞下此话，就匆匆忙忙走回自己的卧室，铺床、开空调、锁门窗，取出手机里的电池。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	85. Debris 84 西门子MC60

**Debris.84 西门子****MC60**

见我事隔十几分钟后再度出现，你大感意外，抓起西门子MC60手机就要拨号。想跟主人告状？没门儿！我一个饿虎扑食，冲上前箍住你的手腕，夺下手机，拉开窗户，咬牙切齿地狠狠掷向外面，再反手扇你一巴掌。  
我承认，手机开始自由落体的一刹那，我有点后悔，不过…来不及了。  
"无耻卑鄙！你真有能耐，居然连主人都向着你！不要以为有他替你撑腰，我就不敢收拾你！谁怕谁呀？说，是不是你出卖了积达？你跟贝尔究竟什么关系？她干嘛叫你'老公'？为何麻里惠说你俩曾经恬不知耻地当着美达利的面行苟且之事？"  
趁势将你压在身下，我声色俱厉地质问。  
你扭过头，捂住半边脸一言不发。  
唉，符拉季连，你知不知道？我最烦你这副德行！每次一看你这样，我的气就不打一处来。  
不讲？好，软的不行，我们就玩硬的！  
亚历山大上传至雅虎兴趣讨论组的那几段视频告诉我，那些没人性的车臣土匪告诉我，令你屈服的方法其实十分简单。  
我没工夫继续同你啰嗦，直截了当地腾出一只手去拉你的裤腰带。  
你似乎立刻理解了我的意图，惊恐地挣扎起来，可惜没用。我很快以裤带将你的双手捆牢，解开你衬衣的纽扣，褪下你的长裤。  
"不…"  
你不光声音发颤，身体也抖得厉害。  
我要的就是这个效果！  
"既然上面那张嘴撬不开，也罢，我就来试试你下面这张嘴吧，符拉季连。"  
抚摸你大腿内侧一根根细柔纤长的浅色汗毛，我感受着肌肤的战栗。  
"嗬，害怕啦？不愿让我好好满足一下？那不难，只要你老实交代问题，我就放过你。"  
你认命地闭上眼睛。  
"我若说…我不曾出卖你们中的任何人；贝尔同我仅仅是订婚，尚未结婚；麻里惠的指证则完全是一派胡言，你信吗？"  
"订婚？凭什么？她哪一点好？你莫非老眼昏花了不成？"  
"毕竟她是菲利希迪王后的外甥女嘛，是公主，而且…是国王夫妇亲自指婚，难道…我敢抗旨？"  
没错，确有其事，你那么一讲，我也马上记了起来。  
贝尔的父母死得早，她自小就被她舅妈接进雅雷史安皇宫照顾，王后还一直不遗余力地培养她与安狄美奥王储的感情。可惜，人算不如天算，王储最终爱上的并非这位与他朝夕相处的表姐，而是远在月球的外星公主倩尼迪。  
我不晓得国王和王后究竟怎么想的，反正在主人断然拒绝跟贝尔订婚后不久，她就黯然离开皇宫，被送往遥远的俄尔普山区。  
"所以你俩就狼狈为奸了是不是？原来如此！"  
揪起你的乳尖使劲一拧一掐，我追问。  
"…我没有。"  
"还狡辩！不让你这号货色尝尝苦头是不行的！好好坦白，贝尔之所以饶你不死，是不是你暴露后就背叛了我们？"  
我一把扯下你的内裤，打算进一步教训你，却看到了一样奇怪的物件。  
哎？  
这白白软软活像卫生巾的是什么破玩意？尿不湿？你都多大了，还尿床啊？而且我以前也没见你裹过它。  
管它的，反正跟我没关系！  
粗暴地撕开疑似尿不湿的东西，我摸索到你后面的隐秘处，揉按、捏弄、挤压。  
"杀死我吧。"  
你发出一声细小的呻吟。  
"呃？"  
"果然，无论我怎么努力都是徒劳的，我就该被永远钉在耻辱柱上…既然您如此恨我，为何不干脆宰掉我？我的死…对很多人而言其实是一件好事，不是吗？反正早晚会离开这个世界，与其死在病榻上或其他人的手里，我宁愿选择由您结束我的生命。"  
你稍稍有些上翘的睫毛微微颤动，眼角溢出少许透明的液体。  
我愣了。  
说不上为什么，我的心情突然变得很糟，就好像有人把我的心脏从胸腔内掏了出来，然后又往里头塞进去一大堆冰冻过的烂抹布。  
"谁要杀你？神经病！我不过是打算问你一些事情，你如实回答就好了！"  
"…难道我不曾答复您吗？"  
"可那些全是谎话！你欺骗了贝尔，又没有用她希望得到的情报讨取她的欢心，怎么可能全身而退？她傻呀？"  
双唇嗫动，你欲言又止，只是皱着眉轻轻摇头，任那些清澈的泪腺分泌物于脸上流成很长的道子。  
我的胃登时一阵抽痛，胸口愈发憋闷难受。  
"嘿，符拉…符拉季连？"  
底气不足地试着叫一下，你仍不言语，哆嗦得犹如菜板上一条即将被开膛破肚的鱼。  
你这是怎么回事？为什么哭？为什么表现得那么痛苦？  
我生平头一次见你当我的面落泪。以前你从不这样，即使是我酗酒后找你胡闹的那个夜晚，即使是我拿烧红的烙铁烫你的时候。  
莫非我真的太过火啦？  
怏怏不乐地爬下床，我松开绑住你的裤腰带，帮你系好衬衫的纽扣，你立刻抬起胳膊遮挡自己的面孔。  
"它…它…它要怎么包呢？"  
我还想为你穿上裤子，但是尿不湿的存在却让我犯了难，不得不傻乎乎地请教你。  
你不由分说一把将其抢去："我来，不必劳烦您。请您走吧，看在耶和华或者…安拉的份上都行，穆哈诺夫先生。"

我没马上回去，因为希望替你捡回被我扔下楼的手机。仅仅是三楼而已，应该不太会摔得惨不忍睹。我在电梯内默默安慰自个儿。  
当时天已蒙蒙亮，所幸附近未出现什么闲杂人等。睡懒觉果然是一种好习惯。  
来回不停地沿着墙根兜圈子，寻觅了至少半个小时，我终于在紧挨楼道口的一处不起眼的犄角旮旯里找到西门子MC60了。它的状态还不错，没有粉身碎骨，更没有彻底报废，尚能正常开机，就是屏幕有几道裂纹，外壳有几处掉漆及破损。  
返回你所在的楼层，敲你的门，七、八分钟之后，你才把门打开。结果一瞧是我，二话不说又立即准备关上。  
"别忙！"我赶紧用一只脚卡住门缝，"不要你的手机啦？"  
你迟疑片刻，警惕地伸出手。  
正打算把西门子手机还你，我猛然间记起积达的嘱托，不禁一拍脑壳："呃，差点忘了，积达让我问你借一些你原来的老照片，十四岁到十六岁的，有多少要多少，黑白的、彩色的、大的、小的、合影的、单人的都成。你有吧？"  
"为什么？"你满腹狐疑地盯着我。  
"鬼才晓得。总之他确实是那么讲的，你不信可以打电话问。"我将手机往你的掌心一塞，耸耸肩。  
"…您等一会儿。"  
话音未落，你就迫不及待地关门，亏我早有准备，已经提前缩回脚。  
没多久，门开了，你面无表情地默默递给一个我沉甸甸的大纸箱。我打开一瞅…哇！里头足有四本厚厚的影集。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	86. Debris 85 特别纪念影集

**Debris.85 特别纪念影集**

既然已经当众宣布不睡个天昏地暗不罢休，怎么能不兑现呢？更何况，我的确是累坏了。于是我一回屋就倒在床上呼呼大睡。  
我那一觉还算安稳。梦里，谁也没有怀疑谁，谁也没有背叛谁，谁也没有哭泣，谁也没有对谁刑讯逼供。

黄昏时分，我感觉休息得差不多了，伸伸懒腰爬起来，打着阿欠抱着纸箱来到两位同伴住的房间，想把你的影集交给积达。  
结果只见呼呼大睡的赛西达，那个臭小子却不知跑去了哪儿。  
好吧，反正他不在，那我就先睹为快啦。从冰箱里取出两罐啤酒、几块切片面包和一瓶蜂蜜，我一边吃一边看。  
四本影集都十分精美，黑檀木色的皮革封面上印着一排烫金的花体大写字母，分别是：十四岁的小王子、十五岁的小王子、十六岁的小王子与小王子的特别纪念。字母旁边还有一簇向日葵，虽然我怎么瞅，怎么觉得像菊花。  
订做的！肯定是订做的。你养母果然有钱，待你也的确不薄。我的姨妈和姨父可从没为我订做过影集。  
我带着嫉妒和好奇的心情开始翻阅。  
首先是"小王子的特别纪念"，打开扉页，跃入眼中的是一幅上彩的大幅黑白照：头顶一层薄薄的浅金色绒毛，清清澈澈的一双蓝眸，瞳仁黑黑的，唇角一粒小痣，伸出嘴的粉嫩舌尖，及下巴颏挂着的一滴亮晶晶的涎水，组成一张可爱的婴儿脸庞。  
照片旁边有几行注释，字迹端庄而挺拔。  
—七七年四月二十七日，雾，我捡到一只小青蛙。如果纸条没骗人，他应该有一岁三个月零二十二天了。  
—他来的时候已经会走路，就是不大稳，需要有人扶。我一抱，他就咯咯憨笑。  
—他很聪明，似乎能说许多单词，可是我听得懂的仅有"家"、"妈妈"、"爸爸"，他是我们俄罗斯族的吗？  
—不管啦！反正我要留下他，给他取名叫他符拉季连！希望我的小青蛙快快长大，化身英俊的白马王子，像列宁一样高尚伟大。  
再往后翻，是三幅小一号的照片。  
第一幅是一个普普通通的长方形塑料筐子，看着挺新，大概是装水果用的。  
第二幅是一张写有"出生于一九七六年一月五日的男婴，身体健康，智力正常，小孩可怜，请帮帮忙"的纸条，皱皱的。  
第三幅是一卷破被褥，棉花都露出来了，很旧，上面歪歪扭扭缝着一个疑似俄文字母В的图案。  
注释是：青蛙王子降临人间之际携带的各种物件，立此存照。  
你养母的细心真令人惊叹。  
下一页就是你的"小王子的二周岁留影纪念"，你身穿水兵服，头戴水兵帽，神气活现地揣一挺做工精美的AK47玩具突击步枪。  
哈，同古舒达的那张如出一辙！  
接着自然是"小王子的三周岁留影纪念"、"小王子的四周岁留影纪念"、"小王子的五周岁留影纪念"、"小王子的六周岁留影纪念"…随着岁月的流逝，雏鸭般绒绒的头发变得浓密拳曲，杏核似的圆眼睛也逐渐变得纤细狭长。而从一九八一年起，才五岁的你就代替养母玛丽娅写起了注释，于是原本流畅成熟的字突然变得童稚笨拙，随后慢慢改观，最终定型为娟秀中透着一抹苍劲。  
符拉迪沃斯托克市"夜莺"杯青少年歌曲大赛亚军。  
全欧洲儿童电视音乐大奖赛优胜奖。  
滨海边疆区歌舞艺术表演赛少儿组季军。  
苏沃洛夫少年军校一九九一年全校射击比赛手枪组冠军。  
苏沃洛夫少年军校一九九二年全校射击比赛步枪组季军。  
哈巴罗夫斯克边区"白天鹅"杯业余花样滑冰大奖赛单人组第三名。  
俄罗斯第一届远东国际音乐舞蹈大赛声乐组二等奖。  
苏沃洛夫少年军校一九九三年全校射击比赛步枪组冠军。

姹紫嫣红的鲜花、灿烂的笑颜、闪闪发亮的奖杯、华美的衣裳，令我目不暇接，我如痴如醉地品味你不为人知的辉煌过去。  
原来，我的符拉季连曾经那么优秀，那么健康，那么快乐，那么幸福，也曾经那么朝气蓬勃、无忧无虑。  
我的鼻子有些发堵。  
最后的一张，是穿着蓝白条纹病号服的你躺在床上凝视镜头，抿着嘴笑得很羞涩，脑袋裹有一层层厚厚的纱布。  
—玛莎，我醒了。我知道你是我的妈妈，我知道今天是我二十二岁的生日，九八年一月五日。我一切正常，感谢上帝，感谢你，感谢每一位善良的好心人，我爱你们。我相信，不久之后我会完全康复，并且把这本影集填满。  
惨不忍睹的字，七扭八歪，难看得不行，简直像是闭着眼睛用脚趾头写出来的。  
再后面就没有照片了，更没注释，什么都没有，剩下干干净净的十几页，如飓风横扫过的沙漠，一片空白，一片荒芜。

面包吃光了，酒喝干了，蜂蜜所剩无几，你的特别纪念影集也看完了，积达这家伙也不知到底在哪里风流快活，竟还未露面。  
人一饱就容易犯困，即使是我也不能免俗。  
百无聊赖地左等右等，等来的却是一阵赛一阵的倦意，我着实有点吃不消，遂把四本影集往他的床上一放，就补觉去了。

~Oo*oO~

呵呵，其实积达在我这儿。你走后，我就给他发了短信，问他为什么需要我的那些照片，他的回复则答非所问，相当耐人寻味。  
—事情过于复杂，几句话讲不清楚。你先安心休息。下午或晚上，倘若你方便，短信通知我，我当面跟你解释。  
—好，你晚上九点过来吧。  
我必须睡一觉，下午还要到市立医院全面复查，顺便上药店买药，又不能不吃饭，几番折腾下来差不多就这时间了。

积达来得颇准时，可他没立刻解答我的问题，却问我是否知道前世有一种叫阴婚的习俗曾流行于黄金帝国的部分地区。  
活人给死人陪葬的阴婚？  
当然知道，并且我还曾亲眼目睹。幸亏那个时候我反应迅速，否则一位花季少女就会由于某些匪夷所思的原因香消玉殒了。

事情发生于以王后的名字命名的菲利希迪州。十六岁那年，我奉姑父鲍尔沙克—州首席贵族的命令，带兵前往该州的远川郡临浦县新海町镇，将一个因倒买倒卖私盐获罪的商户押解至雅雷史安受审，同时软禁他的家眷并查没全部财产。  
我们风尘仆仆赶到他家的时候，发现该在的人全都在，只是他十九岁的长女不见了。  
她的母亲和三个弟弟哭哭啼啼地告诉我，她为追随因意外身亡的未婚夫，于十几分钟前结束了自己年轻的生命，尸体已被运往她未婚夫的墓地，以便二人合葬，按当地习俗举行阴婚，使这对不幸的小情侣至少在地底下能长相厮守。  
哦？说得倒是很感人，但我可没这么好哄。  
恐怕阴婚是假，装死逃跑是真。  
问明白墓地的位置，留一部分兵丁负责清点财物、监视家眷，我即刻率领另一部分兵丁匆匆赶去那儿一探究竟。

半道上，我们看见一支奇特的队伍—人们皆穿着大红大绿的衣裳，吹奏着喜气洋洋的乐曲，像是富贵人家娶亲的架势，不过打头的却是二位浓妆艳抹的中年妇人，跟在后面的则是一口由四个壮汉抬着走的、装饰有红绸缎的楠木棺材。  
我凭直觉感到事有蹊跷，于是策马上前亮出姑父给的玉牌，喝令他们停止行进、接受盘查。  
果不其然，这伙人正是未婚夫家派来的迎亲队伍，两名妇人分别是送亲太太与接亲太太，棺材里自然应该是商户长女的尸首。  
真的如此吗？  
跃下马背围着棺材慢慢绕圈，我仔细端详、侧耳倾听，竟然有微弱的呻吟断断续续自里面发出。  
有诈！  
我来不及考虑那么多，抽出马刀一劈，棺材盖喀啦一声飞出去，落于几步开外摔成两半。  
棺内确实躺着一位少女，双颊铁青、嘴唇发紫，已然摸不到脉搏，但身体还是热的，细探仍有时断时续的微弱鼻息。  
迎亲队伍中的某些人由于我刚刚的行为开始低声咒骂我，不外乎什么"亵渎纯洁无辜的未婚女子会遭报应"、"谁破坏棺材，谁将来八成不得好死"、"侮辱死者的人下辈子都得倒霉"之类的，满口的封建迷信令我忍无可忍，便朝身旁的士兵们使眼色。  
于是几十柄明晃晃的短剑利索地架在这帮家伙的脖子上，有效制止了此起彼伏的鼓噪。  
救人要紧，我赶忙将女孩抱出来平放在地上，三下五除二解开她的衣领，跪在她的身侧，实行心肺复苏术。  
胸外心脏按压实在很累人，我曾一度想叫几个士兵来帮忙，不过考虑到不专业的救护极可能适得其反，就打消了此念头。  
历经将近半小时的努力，她终于恢复心跳，呼吸亦逐步趋于稳定，脸色渐渐好转。  
又过了一会儿，商户的女儿一声嘤咛，睁开眼睛。  
我不禁长舒一口气，抹了一把汗，轻手轻脚地扶着她坐起身："你好，女士，你现在感觉怎么样？"  
她满面绯红，目光散乱，呆呆地望着我，就是不张口，似乎尚未完全清醒。  
会不会留下后遗症呢？  
思索片刻，我吩咐一名士兵快马加鞭去帮这女孩请大夫，同时小心翼翼地抱她上马，准备护送她回家。  
不料接亲太太跟送亲太太不依了，吵吵嚷嚷地非要我先交出商户家收下的聘礼。  
我没工夫同她俩扯皮，便板起面孔宣称，若再胡搅蛮缠就以妨碍公务为由将两人关入大牢治罪，才总算顺利脱身。

"…哦。那么，你还记不记得这个姑娘的相貌？她的名字呢？假如再见到当年的她，你能否认出？"  
积达耐心听完我的叙述，认真地问。  
"估计不能。她叫真裕佳，长相…好像也没什么特别，胖乎乎的，圆脸、黑头发，别的就想不起来了。"  
"她后来的命运，你清楚吗？"  
"嗯，大致了解一些。听姑父鲍尔沙克讲，她父亲被依律处死后，母亲闻讯自杀，接着三个弟弟被充军发配，她则被招入皇宫中，成为最低等的宫女…然而，这件事情跟我那些十四岁至十六岁期间拍摄的照片有何关联？"  
他语出惊人："有极其重要的关联。符拉季连，你大概不晓得，荷米丽安进宫前的名字就是真裕佳，新海町镇也是她的家乡。她曾告诉我们，她十九岁时被一位少年所搭救，整个过程同你描述的几乎分毫不差，不过有趣的是，她相信那少年是你的堂弟古舒达。尽管古舒达再三表示对此事全无印象，荷米丽安依旧坚持认为是他贵人多忘事，而不是自己认错了人。"  
接着他便把你们听过的故事绘声绘色地向我转述一番。  
原来如此。  
想不到我当年救下的女孩就是朴木麻里惠的前世，更想不到她居然能把我错当成古舒达，真讽刺。  
"我与他有这么像？"我哭笑不得地问。  
"其实倒不是。他的嘴唇比你的厚，眉毛比你的浓；你的眼梢比他的细长，鼻梁比他的高；他的下巴方，你的下巴尖；他的皮肤黝黑，你的皮肤白净…呃，反正差别挺显著。"他挠挠头，"但或许少年时代的你俩确实很相似也说不定。"  
我轻叹了一口气："所以…你托拿拉达问我借照片做甄别比照？"  
"没错，可以那样说。倘若一切都和我先前的推断吻合，我打算找个合适的时机，在司令室解开尘封已久的历史，将事实公诸于世。毕竟，朴木夫人有权利有义务知道上辈子她真正的救命恩人是谁，这不仅是还你一个公道，也是还古舒达一个公道。"  
积达讲得振振有词，故而我未表示反对。尽管我隐约感觉，他的做法似乎并不靠谱，这桩陈年旧事亦远非他设想的这么简单。


	87. Debris 86 图形处理软件

**Debris.86 图形处理软件**

积达这小子太不够意思了！我冒着挨主人剋的风险千里迢迢帮他借来那么多你的相片，他却耍赖，不仅不肯立刻兑现承诺，还厚着脸皮要求我和赛西达再帮他一个忙—从你的全部留影中，筛选出五张最像古舒达的。  
"为什么？"赛西达简直是个好奇宝宝。  
"现在暂时不能说，但我肯定会于一星期内揭开谜底，拭目以待吧。"积达拍着胸脯保证。  
鬼话！  
我恶狠狠地剜他一眼："傻瓜才信你！拿我俩当猴子耍呢？"  
"别冤枉我。不管你们信不信，我说的话绝对算数，如果希望早些知道答案，你们就快点过来帮忙。"  
没长脑子的赛西达被他这番花言巧语一哄，很快同意了。  
至于我…唉，尽管那家伙一副食言而肥的嘴脸令人生厌，然而好奇心害死猫，我最终也步你表弟的后尘加入了挑选照片的行列。

不过这件事比我认为的要复杂，我原以为最多半小时就能弄完，结果三个人不知不觉竟忙活了整整一个白天，才终于搞定。  
五张相片均为彩照，都拍得很不错。  
其中一张取自"十五岁的小王子"，一张取自"十六岁的小王子"，三张取自"小王子的特别纪念"。  
全是单人照，都是正脸。  
在舞台上，在靶场旁，在化妆间，在雪地里。突击步枪、左轮手枪、高山滑雪板、系着宝蓝色缎带的芭蕾舞鞋。  
哈，符拉季连，我发现了，你虽长得不算出众，可挺上相的，镜头感十足。  
日光下、灯光下，你眼波流转、顾盼生辉，矜持地纵情燃烧着灿烂夺目的青春年华，如火一样热烈，似雪一般洁白。

将这些影像扫描进我的电脑，积达用一款叫"照相馆"的图形处理软件—我此前听都没听说过，天知道是他几时悄悄下载安装的—新建一个空白的图像文件，把你的脸从原始图片里一点点抠下来，粘贴到那上面。  
这道工序花的时间更长，他从黄昏一直磨蹭到半夜。赛西达年纪小熬不住，没等弄完就打着阿欠回屋休息了。  
我睡眼惺忪地问："你又干嘛？"  
"减少干扰排除差异。"他回答道。  
你听懂了吗？反正我没懂。  
接着，他问我要了一张A4复印纸，把那些处理好的图像打印成黑白的，再裁成一小张一小张。  
"…搞什么？要练习剪纸也不该浪费我的东西吧？"  
他站起身伸伸懒腰。  
"吝啬鬼！行啦，实验材料皆已准备妥当，待我舒舒服服睡一觉，明天再去找小白鼠。你嘛，就只管看好戏吧，哈哈！"

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	88. Debris 87 同居

**Debris.87 同居**

嬉皮士女孩克谢尼娅·索洛维约娃又给我来电话了。不过…咳，不瞒你说，当时我已经把委托她寻找你的事忘到了九霄云外。  
"您好，这里是阿卜杜拉·穆哈诺夫。"  
"嗨，帅哥，好久不见！报告你一个独家新闻，我又看到那个骗了你十亿多英镑的符拉季连啦！他就在家中，机不可失，你快来抓他！要不要我帮忙？嘻嘻！"克谢尼娅兴奋异常地问，语速一如既往地快。  
我顿时哑然失笑。  
哎呀呀，这算哪门子独家嘛！我早就到过你家，见过你，还同你交谈过，那丫头居然这会儿才跟我汇报…晚喽！  
不过，既然她这么主动，聊一聊倒也无妨。  
"符拉季连是什么时候回去的？屋里除了他自己还有别人吗？"  
"还有我，嘿嘿！应该是两天前吧，听邻居们讲。"  
我不由地大吃一惊："你…你…竟然跟他同居了？他不反对吗？你是有丈夫的呀！"  
"那又怎么样？反正尼涅尔这会儿是泥菩萨过江自身难保，而且如此一来不是也更便于我监视符拉季连吗？哈哈哈！再说本姑娘可是智慧与美貌并存集千娇百媚绝代风华万种柔情于一身的人间尤物，别说结过婚，哪怕生过孩子，男人们照样趋之若鹜。"  
我一阵恶寒，鸡皮疙瘩掉落满地。  
符拉季连，不是我说你，就算你饥不择食以致男女通吃，也不该和那种货色搅合在一起吧？你瞧瞧她，要外表没外表，要内涵没内涵，要气质没气质，要知识没知识…总之浑身上下毫无半点吸引人的地方，真搞不懂你为何会看上克谢尼娅。  
她甚至比不上你原先曾经中意的贝尔！人家贝尔前世好歹是皇亲国戚，还会运用超能力，长相嘛…勉勉强强也算是过得去。

是的，我不明白，我不愿意。我觉得你俩不般配，我不希望你跟她一块鬼混，但我依然像个绅士一样很好地克制住了自己的感情。  
我没有立刻冒冒失失地跑到你家，大吼大叫冲你发飙。  
我没有发短信给你打克谢尼娅的小报告。  
我也没有私下里以这样或那样的方式逼迫她马上同你断绝此种不正当的男女关系。  
想到你的泪水与颤抖，以及幸免于难的西门子手机，我决定尊重你的选择，即使我不喜欢，不理解。我一度以为我做得对。

~Oo*oO~

透过防盗门的纱网看见蓬头垢面的克谢尼娅叼着一支雪茄衣衫褴褛地站在我的面前，并不是一件叫人心情愉悦的事。  
尤其在午夜十二点之际。  
我认识她，知道她是尼涅尔的妻子，但不懂她为何打扮成这样来找我。  
稻草般干涩枯黄的短发、布满破洞的卡其色吊带裙、涂歪的唇红、被烟熏妆掩饰的黑眼圈和浮肿的眼袋。  
"您好，有事吗？"  
"公公跑啦，老公进局子啦，我没钱花啦，没地方去啦。看在婆婆的面子上，让我住一晚吧？"  
她喷着浓郁的酒气无精打采地答道。  
莫名其妙。身为尼涅尔的妻子，即便不晓得丈夫因何入狱，亦应当对我和谢尔盖父子的恩怨略有耳闻，怎么仍然敢投奔我？不怕我拿她泄愤，让她遍体鳞伤或死于非命吗？她究竟是真傻，还是装傻？莫非她的脑壳里塞的全是浆糊？  
海燕小区的保安们近几年也越发不负责，什么人都能放进来，真没得说。  
"倘若我拒绝？"  
"干嘛呀？我不白住，会付你房租的，开门啦！"  
"我这儿不出租，很遗憾。"  
"喂，不要这样冷漠嘛！你就忍心任由你养母唯一的儿媳妇孤苦伶仃露宿街头？她老人家泉下有知，得多悲伤啊。"  
玛莎…  
妈妈…  
"…你只住一夜？"  
"差不多。"  
我犹豫片刻，打开门。  
克谢尼娅急不可耐地溜进屋，甩掉那双豹纹的厚底松糕鞋，脱去吊带裙，胳膊攀上我的背。  
"租金。"她用沙哑的嗓音低语。  
我也轻声回应："我不会由于你投怀送抱，就对你网开一面。明早天亮以前，你必须从我的家里消失，否则，我报警。"

抽出她嘴中的雪茄揉成一团扔进垃圾篓，抱起克谢尼娅走进卧室，犹如扔面粉口袋一样，我把她重重摔在床上。  
她做作地娇吟起来。  
你是对的，阿卜杜拉，她自头到脚没有一丁点吸引我的地方，她不是我喜欢的类型，我根本不爱她，我相信她也并不中意我。  
但不管怎么样，她是女人，而我是男人，这些就够了。  
车臣反政府游击队的诸多成员，五个黄皮肤的亚洲小伙子，他们爱我吗？他们喜欢我吗？可他们都干了什么？  
我取出抽屉内一盒闲置已久的杜蕾斯牌润滑保险套，放下窗帘，扑到克谢尼娅瘦骨嶙峋的躯体上。  
那一夜，月光出奇得皎洁明亮。  
探究、寻觅、捏弄、啃噬、索取、耕耘、喷涌…我不顾一切放纵着自个儿的灵魂与肉体，让我们充斥原始欲望的喘息彼此交织缠绕，似乎极力渴望能够借此证明什么、挑战什么、确认什么或紧紧抓住什么。不过那一切到底是什么，我也不清楚。

谢天谢地。第二日上午，未等由于一夜风流而睡眠严重不足的我脱离梦乡，克谢尼娅便不辞而别，仅留下垃圾篓里的小半截雪茄。


	89. Debris 88 新闻发布会

**Debris.88 新闻发布会**

果然，第六天一大清早，积达这讨厌鬼就用一通电话把我叫起来，说非常感谢我与赛西达的积极协助，要我即刻去皇冠游乐场的秘密司令室候着，他将于那里召开新闻发布会，把我俩渴望了解的内幕告诉全体伙伴。  
我一头雾水地揣着满肚子问号赶去，发现大家基本已经到齐，除了古舒达、朴木麻里惠以及积达自个儿。  
最难得的是，连苜蓿都来了。  
"你好哇，苜蓿！你不是符拉季连的人吗？怎么最近我们去他家的时候都没瞧见你？难不成你还借宿在火川神社？"  
她被我问得脸一红。  
"不，不是啦。原本我是准备搬过去照顾大人，可眼下他急着卖房子，不方便让我住，所以…"  
我、赛西达同地场卫好奇地问："他干嘛要卖房子？"  
"大人没讲，不知道。他说这是他自个儿的私事，无需我帮忙，也不愿我插手。"  
火野丽大方地拍拍她的肩："没关系，只要你不嫌弃就一直留在神社吧。爷爷、科波斯、迪摩斯都很喜欢你。"  
哎？这两个丫头的关系几时变得那么亲密了？  
苜蓿害羞地笑着低下头，脸颊愈发通红。  
这时，三位姗姗来迟的伙伴走下台阶进入司令室。  
"圣启、麻里惠？你俩怎么一起来啦？阿仁呢？谁带他？"木野真琴关心地问，仿佛那小鬼是她儿子似的。  
"我…请了钟点工。"古舒达答。  
我感觉他跟朴木麻里惠的神情均很不自然，不晓得是为什么。  
"趁大家全在这儿，英明，麻烦你有话快说有屁快放，别耽误我们的时间！"我斜积达一眼，催道。  
他哈哈一笑。  
"莫慌、莫慌！欲速则不达，望诸位稍安勿躁，待我慢慢讲解。理论上这是两位先生同一位夫人之间的恩怨，似乎不宜大肆宣扬，然而事到如今，涉及面愈来愈广，被牵扯进去的人愈来愈多，因此我权衡再三，决定将实情公之于众，以正视听。"

讲完开场白，积达对着电脑的键盘噼噼啪啪一通敲打，屏幕随即出现十张黑白的人物肖像，准确的说是面部特写。我伸长脖子定睛一看，有一半是你的，就是我和赛西达帮他选的那些"最像古舒达"的，剩下的好像是你堂弟小时候的。  
他弹弹显示器："这组照片，大家都不陌生吧？昨天和前天，我曾分别要求各位—除正人、雅生—独自对它们进行辨认，分出哪几张属于圣启，哪几张属于符拉季连。卫、亚美、圣启、苜蓿的成绩最好，正确率达百分之百。美奈子、阿兔、阿丽、真琴次之，各有错误，最差的则是朴木夫人，仅仅猜对了三张。我认为这样的结果很能说明一些问题。"  
"说明何种问题？"地场卫顺着他的话问。  
积达挂着魔术师一般神秘莫测的奸笑，掏出手机，放录音。  
你娓娓动听的嗓音在司令室回荡。  
"我姑父鲍尔沙克是菲利希迪州的首席贵族，十六岁那年，我奉他的命令前往该州的远川郡临浦县新海町镇…"  
"茂藤治有三儿一女，真裕佳是他的长女…"  
"她父亲被依律处死后，母亲闻讯自杀，接着三个弟弟被充军发配，她则被招入皇宫中…"  
鸦雀无声。  
是你？  
那个被麻里惠夸得人间有天上无恰似一朵高岭之花的少年军官就是你？你就是她整日口口声声喊着要以身家性命报答的恩人？  
哈哈…哈哈…哈哈哈！  
居然会有这种事！  
麻里惠—荷米丽安不光眼神差，怕是连脑瓜都有毛病吧？  
太滑稽啦！太夸张啦！简直跟拍电影、写小说一样！  
末了，播放结束，积达意味深长地注视着朴木麻里惠："您觉得怎么样啊，夫人？"  
"…那不能证明什么！你和古舒达大人前世同为安狄美奥王子的侍从，他当初救了我之后，八成把事情告诉过你，因此…这就是你与彼尔夫什柯合谋下的套！"麻里惠一哆嗦，迅速反咬一口，同时紧张地捉住古舒达的胳膊。  
"我没有，因为我根本不记得发生过此事。"古舒达不动声色地拉开她的手。  
积达冷冷一笑："如何，夫人？另外，误认照片的事，您怎么解释？"  
"堂兄弟样貌相似很正常，又不是我的错！况且，我还有五次认对了呢！"朴木太太继续狡辩。  
"啊，原来是这样！"  
"难怪！我就说十四岁不可能带兵嘛！"  
"我可不觉得他俩什么地方像。"  
"我也一样。"  
众伙伴交头接耳，窃窃私语。  
"英明，你一大早把我们叫到这儿，仅仅是为了这一件事吗？"水野亚美发问。  
积达伸出一根手指摇摇，开始放另一段录音。  
"…贝尔不断变着花样折腾我，想从我的口中撬出关于你和安狄美奥王子殿下的原型，不过我没有让她得逞。后来她企图再次洗脑我，把我带到美达利的面前，并用身体诱惑我。恰在此时，荷米丽安突然冲进去问贝尔索要自己的儿子，二人扭打起来，荷米丽安刺伤贝尔的左胸，贝尔将荷米丽安变作石头。我趁这个机会弄开捆绑我的绳索，换了装，出其不意地砍伤贝尔。"  
"她具体如何折腾你的？"  
"劳驾，请允许我继续往下讲吧。"  
咯咯吱吱的杂音。  
"不料贝尔刚一倒地，美达利就活了过来。记得古舒达告诉过我，倩尼迪公主—水手月亮是通过集中力量攻击美达利的心脏部位结果它的，我就想当然地以为我也有那样的本事，于是…刀固然插进去了，我也尽了全力，可惜依旧未消灭这头远古恶魔。"  
"之后呢？"  
"我似乎昏迷了很长一段时间，清醒后发觉周身瘫软无力。多亏苜蓿，她先送我回家，又遵照我的命令将荷米丽安的石头及信号增强器交还你们。非常抱歉，积达，我…好像给你们添了许多麻烦。若不是我的疏忽，荷米丽安未必会投靠贝尔，梦幻银水晶或许也不至于耗尽能量。幸好，我现在已完全变成普通人，什么精神力都使不出，你们也不必防着我了。"  
"这不是你的错，别那么说，没人责怪你。放心吧，根据月球副电脑的资料记载，长则半年，短则几个月，银水晶即复原如初，估计你的情况也差不多。行啦，彼尔夫什柯，我们言归正传，携子去北极后，荷米丽安帮贝尔干过哪些勾当？"  
"我不晓得。我基本没怎么见过她。"  
朴木麻里惠的脸色越来越难看，到最后几乎可以用面如死灰来形容。  
并且，我相信，我自己的表情同样不会好到哪里去。  
古舒达倒显得分外平静，那也不奇怪，哼，反正他一直是扑克脸。  
按下停止键，积达收回手机，目光炯炯地来回扫视我们这一大群男男女女，紫罗兰色的眸子仿佛两盏节能环保的新式探照灯。

"如果积达提供的情况属实，彼尔夫什柯就救过你两回了，包括前世，朴木夫人。而且你丈夫意外身亡的前因后果，恐怕你比我们更了解。我不想提什么老生常谈的知恩图报，只希望你讲真话。"地场卫严肃地盯着麻里惠的双眼，"你告诉大家，你带着假银水晶与阿仁逃到贝尔身边以后，有没有亲眼目睹彼尔夫什柯在做足以证明他背叛金色王朝的事情？"  
朴木夫人一言不发。  
我冒火了："喂，说话呀！有就是有，没就是没，装哑巴算什么？快讲！"  
"不知道嘛！不知道！我什么都不知道！我要离开这里！"  
麻里惠忽然动作夸张地窜起来一头扎进古舒达的怀中，抱住他的肩膀嚎啕大哭，全身像杨树叶似的哆嗦个不停。  
古舒达无可奈何地拍拍她。  
"就是说，你果然不曾亲眼看见？"积达冷笑。  
她光顾着高一声低一声地哭，不答话。  
泼妇！  
我以闪电般的速度冲向麻里惠，狠狠掐住她肥短的脖子。  
"你不是说，符拉季连是贝尔的同党吗？你不是说，他不是卧底也从未被擒吗？你不是说，他是黄金帝国的叛徒，跟敌人沆瀣一气，道德败坏，其罪当诛吗？你不是还为此发下毒誓了吗？证据呢？你这歹毒的女人，你给我证据！！"  
"不！"  
"放手，会出人命的耶！"  
"拿拉达！"  
她拼命挣扎，阿卫、阿兔、亚美、真琴、美奈子、古舒达…所有人立刻蜂拥过来阻止我，惟独苜蓿不动，乖乖地坐着微笑。  
我偏不肯松手。  
"往别人的身上泼脏水很好玩吗？你害他害得还不够吗？疯子！变态！"  
然而人多力量大，伙伴们终于连拉带扯地分开我俩。  
古舒达试图再一次拥她入怀，她却一把甩开他，在众目睽睽之下瞬移消失了。  
"呃…我去找她，陪她，给我一些时间，我会好好劝她的。"  
你的堂弟慌慌张张地说。  
紧接着，我们尚未来得及表示同意或者反对，他已踪影全无。而这时候，我的胳膊、腿、手腕还被其余八位伙伴死死拖着。

~Oo*oO~

卖房是真的，主要源于廖瓦的妻子—奥克桑娜·阿列克赛耶芙娜·舒宾娜的一次突然造访。我虽不舍，却也无法可想。

奥克桑娜比廖瓦小一岁，在法院工作。我和她接触不多，不过依然能够看出夫妻俩的关系还不错。多年来，她尽管对廖瓦不断花钱接济我的行为始终耿耿于怀，但并未对此横加干涉，顶多随口抱怨几句，廖瓦也不在意。  
他们曾经有一双儿女，跟我同龄的伊戈辽克和小我十三岁的卓娅。  
我见过卓娅几次。她是一个长相甜美可人的小姑娘，棕金色的鬈发，琥珀色的眸子，瓜子脸，带点婴儿肥，有些像海伦娜。  
让人唏嘘不已的是，伊戈辽克九年前死于车臣反政府武装制造的一次自杀性爆炸袭击中，卓娅去年亦患上肌萎缩性脊髓侧索硬化症。

你应该知道肌萎缩侧索硬化症吧？据说英国物理学家霍金得的就是这病，格外凶险恐怖的疾病。患病的人仿佛被冰雪冻住似的，丧失任何行动能力，但这个过程不是迅速的，而是身体一部分、一部分地萎缩和无力。  
今天是腿，明天是胳膊，后天则轮到手指，连控制眼球转动的肌肉也不例外，最终等待他们的是致命的呼吸衰竭。  
并且，这一切都在病人们神志清醒、思维清晰的情况下发生，他们将清晰地逼视着自己逐渐死亡的全部过程。

卓娅的母亲奥克桑娜告诉我，去年五月中旬，卓娅觉得脚不太对劲，就像不是自己的一样，走路总一瘸一拐，动不动就摔跤。  
小姑娘想去医院看看，可当时奥克桑娜到外地出差了，廖瓦又正在照顾我，没时间陪她，她唯有等。  
岂料病情进展迅速，远远超出她和她父母的想像。待半个月后，二人终于有空带女儿找大夫时，卓娅已经无法站立。  
夫妻俩急了，为自己先前的大意万分悔恨，天南地北疯狂地四处寻访名医。然而一百多天的劳碌奔波，几乎散尽家中所有的积蓄，换得的仅仅是一纸冰冷的死缓判决书：卢伽雷氏症，或称肌萎缩性脊髓侧索硬化症，不治之症，多于二年至五年内病故。

"现如今卓娅连吃饭都要人喂，讲话也不清楚，我为了照顾她，不得不辞职，家里的财政状况…大概我不该来这儿，可我们已走投无路。符拉季连，六年了，你养母逝世后，廖瓦代你付医药费，东跑西颠地给你找工作，在你生病的时候无微不至地照顾你…不求半分回报！你扪心自问，他究竟帮过你多少忙，为你花过多少钱，由于你耽误过多少工作，你数得清吗？"  
奥克桑娜一面抽泣一面说，情绪愈发激动，我不知如何安慰，只好捧来一盒纸巾递给她。  
毫不客气地抢过纸巾盒，她继续大倒苦水。  
"我满世界…求爷爷告奶奶的，能借的都借遍了，可卓娅下月的药钱及护理费依旧没着落，呜呜…我可怜的女儿！为什么好人没好报？符拉季连！廖瓦处处替你着想，拿你当亲生儿子一样看待，眼下我们一家遭此劫难，你难道就无动于衷？"  
我听不下去了，跑进卧室翻箱倒柜。  
五十卢布、二卢布、五卢布、十卢布、五戈比、十戈比…共计一百零六卢布。  
我把这笔钱塞给奥克桑娜。  
她鄙夷地瞧着我："才这么点儿？还不及廖瓦花在你身上的一个零头！打发讨饭的呀？想羞辱我吗！？"  
"…夫人，请不要误会，我目前真的只有这些。"  
"那你的银行卡呢？廖瓦五月初才往你的账户里转进八千卢布，别以为我不晓得！"  
对，确有此事。  
但我从北极回来的次日就发觉所有的账户全空了，我自己存的钱、伊斯克拉给的钱、廖瓦给的钱，皆蒸发得无影无踪。  
我知道缘由，却无法向她解释。  
"抱歉，夫人，最近我遇到不少麻烦，恐怕拿不出再多的钱。"  
拭拭眼角的泪水，她从鼻孔里发出一声嘲弄。  
"哼，借口。这套房怎么也值三十万美金，没准更多。我看你不是拿不出，是根本不愿拿！"  
我瞬间明白了奥克桑娜此行的真正目的。  
当年由于跟谢尔盖、尼涅尔父子的遗产纠纷案败诉，才出院的我几乎身无分文，廖瓦与她就曾建议我卖掉海燕小区的高档住宅，另外购置一处价格低廉的小户型住房，但被我以"想留住妈妈生活过的印迹"为由婉拒后，他们再未提起。  
想不到…  
"您应该了解，舒宾娜夫人，我的房子于我而言…"  
"极重要？有多重要？比卓娅的命还重要？你莫忘了，符拉季连，若不是你惹事生非三番五次把自个儿折腾进医院，廖瓦也不会因为忙着陪护你而顾不得带她做检查，我女儿的病便不会被耽搁！全怪你！呜呜呜…你准备祸害我们家到何时？！"  
她死拽着我的手臂悲愤地哭叫，那一刻我忽然觉得，其实这颗星球上最不应该存在的生物并非美达利亦并非贝尔，而是我本人。


	90. Debris 89 关机

**Debris.89 关机**

"你们抓我有什么用？！"我气急败坏地跺着脚朝众人怒吼，"还不快去追那个坏女人？松手呀，笨蛋！别让她逃了！！"  
大家这才回过神，略显尴尬地放开我。  
月野兔迷迷糊糊地东张西望："咦，他俩去哪儿啦？"  
"能去哪儿？呵呵，八成回圣启的公寓了。我过去瞧瞧，你们自便。"积达胸有成竹地抱着膀子。  
"等一等！英明，我问你，符拉季连同意公布这些录音吗？"地场卫叫住他。  
积达有点心虚："唔，确实…但真相就该…"  
"够了。不管怎么样，只要别人不同意，就必定有人家的理由，我们不理解没有关系，可是不能够不尊重。"主人打断他的辩解，语重心长地教育道，"这是做人最起码的原则。你懂吗？以后，无论出于何种原因，我都不希望再看到类似的事情发生。"

大概由于我的表现太过激动，阿卫拒绝我继续跟进此事，坚持要求我先回去等消息，许诺不久之后一定会给你我一个满意的交代。  
这番誓言如此耳熟。记得六月初，你住院的时候，他就这么说过。  
按我的个性，本不该再相信他，然而他诚恳的话语、真挚的目光又一次打动了我的心，更何况，他毕竟是我的主人。  
老老实实回到家，第一件事就是联系你。  
我想你，符拉季连，我想见你，我有许许多多的话想告诉你，我有许许多多的问题想问你。  
不断变着花样折腾你是什么意思？  
你为何要回避积达的提问？  
你怎么敢…你哪里来的胆子敢单挑美达利？  
然而，我一遍又一遍地拨打你的手机，得到的却是一次又一次冰冷的关机提示。  
还在跟我怄气？对不对？  
唉，简直拿你没辙，快一个星期啦，都不消气，真倔…我苦笑着叹息，开始编辑短信，低声下气讨好你的短信。  
没办法，谁叫我惹了你呢？  
—怎么啦？为什么老不接我的电话？闹别扭了？不要这样呀。那天确实是我的错，不应该砸你的手机，可我也不是故意的啊，只不过是忘了你家住三楼，你至于吗？而且手机不是没摔坏嘛！别跟小孩似的，行吗？  
—好、好、好，我道歉，对不起，请原谅…好了吧？  
—其实，我也没干天理不容的坏事，仅仅是未经允许脱了你的裤子，把你绑了，掐了你几下，这不算什么吧？你又不是未成年的小姑娘，何必斤斤计较哇。如果你反感，我保证以后不那么做不就完了嘛！  
—赶紧接我的电话！不骗你，我真的有急事找你！快把我的号码从黑名单里弄出来！  
—哎呀，我的好兄弟，算我求你了，你就发发慈悲回复我一下啦！再这么对我不理不睬，我非疯掉不可！

结果短信息接二连三地发了一堆，按键盘按得我的大拇指痛，你依旧没动静。  
沮丧地把手机朝床上一甩，我抱着脑袋一屁股坐于地板上。  
算啦，估计你这会儿多半仍在气头上，根本不可能静下心来听我解释，既然如此，多说无益，干脆过几天再找你好了。

~Oo*oO~

奥克桑娜离开后的翌日，我怀着试试看的态度拨打尤拉的手机，不出所料，三次均是忙音，于是我转而拨打他的办公室座机。  
五声回铃音响过，电话通了。  
"您好，这里是霍姆房地产公司销售部的部门经理尤里·斯捷潘诺维奇·托特米雅宁，有事请讲。"  
"嗨，尤拉，我是符拉季…不！劳驾，别挂！先听我说！"  
他没吱声，感谢上帝，也没撂下话筒。  
"…谢谢您。我没别的意思，只是准备委托一家靠得住的房地产中介限时代售位于海燕小区的那套住房，您知道的。"  
二十五秒种的沉默。  
"明白了，今天下班以前我会派人去您那里实地看房，请准备好相关的证件及资料并耐心等候，谢谢。再见。"

终于，在相继失去玛莎、你、哲旭、尤拉等等后，我又要告别另一个我生命中最为珍视的事物—我与玛莎住了二十三年的家。  
我无力地坐在沙发上，将整张脸深埋进膝盖间。  
五岁那年，玛莎的父母双双去世，于是她卖掉价格不菲的别墅，带我搬进现在的家。  
海燕小区7号楼的305号房。  
我全部的记忆都从这儿开始，这里完整无缺地保存着我和玛莎最美好的回忆，我在这栋房子中度过了生命中最快乐的时光。当初，玛莎走得那样匆忙，连一句话也没来得及给我留下。而这个家，是她唯一留给我的纪念。  
或许奥克桑娜讲得没错，是我太自私，仅考虑自己的心情，却不顾及别人的感受。  
都离开吧。  
都走吧。  
我这样软弱、败坏、肮脏的无耻之徒，有什么资格奢求你们留下呢？  
一切终将逝去，一切皆可抛弃。  
我的人生就该充满遗憾。  
大概这便是上帝对我的惩罚。不远的未来，终有一天，我将一无所有。毕竟我曾伤害过那么多人，做过那么多坏事。

被尤拉派来看房的售楼员是一名年轻的女孩子，叫莉莉娅·弗拉基米洛芙娜·伊索琴科，我此前没见过，应该是新人。  
我告诉她，我只拿走部分私人物品，其余所有的家具及电器都和住宅一同出售。  
她用一整天的时间对我的房子进行评估，调查户型、朝向、楼层、面积、建造年代、周边环境、配套设施等，填写《房屋勘察表》，又仔细询问了一系列有关贷款、产权归属、物业费的情况，最后表示我符合限时代售的条件。  
接着，我们签了合同。  
她先支付一万五千卢布保证金，承诺于两个内以不低于四十万美圆的价格售出这套房，我则保证钱一到位就腾房。


	91. Debris 90 未接来电

**Debris.90 未接来电**

不管怎样，你后来还是给我打了电话，符拉季连。那个时刻，我记得格外清楚—九月十八日，中午，十一点五十六分。  
因为这其实是一个…未接来电。  
当时我刚刚吃完饭，正坐在电脑面前玩我喜欢的《魂斗罗》游戏。要么是我玩得太投入，要么是音量开得过大，总之千不该万不该，我又一次因此忽略了来电铃音，就像你第一次试图在东京向我求助时遭遇的情形一样。  
—这片土地上的春季结束，你搅乱我的命运，我们的爱是不被祝福的，我的心整个在燃烧，我不会放弃你…  
熟悉的歌声一次次响起，不厌其烦，等沉迷于游戏中的我后知后觉地意识到，它并非来自音箱，而是来自手机的时候，已经太迟。

懊恼地狠狠拍拍脑袋，我忙不迭地回拨，结果一番"嘟…嘟…"过后，只得到了一个没有丝毫温度的女声机械性的提示。  
对不起，你拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请您稍后再拨。  
稍后？  
…好吧，总比关机强。  
于是我锲而不舍地断断续续拨了足足有半小时，情况依然如故。  
我有些郁闷。  
唉，不就是没及时接电话吗？居然因为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事又开始跟我闹别扭。没办法，只有安安生生等着你再次消气吧。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	92. Debris 91 市医院门口的警车

**Debris.91 市医院门口的警车**

符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院的附近有一家脏兮兮的公共厕所，要苍蝇有苍蝇，要蚊子有蚊子，臭得无法形容，我尽管不喜欢那里，但在热闹喧嚣的大白天，要想神不知鬼不觉地偷偷瞬移过去，除此之外暂时似乎也没更好的选择。  
算我好运，隧道标定得还挺精确，没有一出超空间就掉进马桶。  
挥挥手撵走围着我嗡嗡乱叫的几只小飞虫，我整整衣领，离开厕所，穿过人行横道来到马路对面的医院。  
医院门口果然停着一辆显眼的警车。  
我走上前敲敲车窗，头发花白、眉毛粗重的一名中年男子立刻探出头来望着我，看警服上的肩章，他应该是个上校。  
"您好。请问，您是列夫·舒宾先生吗？"  
"对。那么您想必就是阿卜杜拉·穆哈诺夫先生啦？"  
"是这样。"  
"很高兴见到您，进来说吧。"  
他殷勤地为我打开车门。我四下观察，车里就他一个，周围也没有警察或便衣埋伏，就放心大胆地钻了进去。

十分钟之前，这位列夫·舒宾曾用你的手机联系我，说你出了点事，需要我帮忙，他是你的好兄弟兼滨海边疆区公安局的副局长。  
我很吃惊，追问究竟是什么事，他却说电话里解释不清楚，非要跟我当面谈。  
自小我就对警察毫无好感，无论是哪一国的警察，如今也同样，连你的堂弟古舒达—佐藤圣启都不能幸免。但你的安危牵挂着我的心，虽然我十二万分厌恶跟警察打交道，可仍旧按他的要求报上了姓名，并以尽可能快的速度赶往约定的地点。

舒宾语气沉痛地告诉我，两天前的中午，你试图自杀，将自己一个人锁在屋内，用剃须刀割腕，稳、准、狠，干净利落的三刀，既深且长，准确地割破了动脉，毫无拖泥带水的迹象，堪称专业，不愧是特种侦察兵出身。  
幸亏最后没成功。  
也是你命大。那一日，女房东恰巧把家中的一串钥匙弄丢了，不得不请人来换掉所有的门锁，包括你租住的地下室。但无论怎么乒乒乓乓地敲门，你都不开，她以为你不在，遂吩咐工人们直接动手，然后…据说这女人瞬间就吓昏了。

因为救治及时，你得以基本脱离生命危险，但状况仍不容乐观，伤情随时有反复的可能，然而那些都不是重点，重点是你已经拖欠五位数以上的医药费用。医院毕竟不是慈善机构，抢救期间可以先网开一面，不过秋后算账总是不可避免的。  
问题在于你是孤儿，并无其他亲属，身上的现金也不多，银行账户又空空如也。  
市立医院显然比我更明白这一点，于是放出话来，声称你若无法于九月二十二日前补足欠款，就停止治疗没商量。  
作为与你肝胆相照的兄弟，舒宾很想帮助你，可他也拿不出那么多的票子。  
万般无奈之下他冷不丁回忆起你手机里的通讯记录，回忆起你曾于自杀之际拨打我的手机，而我随后又数次回拨过你的手机，觉得我俩的关系应该十分亲密，我应该不会对你的事情坐视不理、见死不救，于是，就抱着一线希望联系了我。  
"没问题！钱嘛，我有的是！他就在这家医院对不对？我要见他！您快带我…唉哟！"  
被他这一番话弄得急火攻心的我浑然忘记自个儿是在警车内，猛一起身，登时叫车顶撞得眼冒金星。  
舒宾赶忙扶住我："慢点，小伙子！我们现在就去，别慌。感谢上帝，我果然没看错您，那孩子的医药费这下可有着落喽。"

我和他三步并作两步跳下警车，冲进市医院，乘电梯来到外科重症监护室所处的楼层，却被告知下午四点的探视时间还没有到。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	93. Debris 92 新型毒品

**Debris.92 新型毒品**

我要向你道歉，符拉季连，同样的话我已讲过不下几十回，可心中的愧疚丝毫没有因此减轻，所以请别嫌我烦，再听我说一遍吧。  
至少在这件事情上，我觉得很对不住你，如果能够再给我一次选择的机会，我绝对不会再那么做。抱歉，我的好兄弟。

趁着等候探视的空当，我用金钱胁迫了滨海边疆区公安局的副局长舒宾。我晓得这一点都不光彩，但我有迫不得已的理由。我急切地想弄明白你为何突然自杀，是什么原因使你这样一位理智的成年男人、虔诚的东正教徒干出如此冲动、幼稚的蠢事。  
舒宾承认他知道，却不肯告诉我，说他有义务保护你的个人隐私，我若真好奇，不妨待你苏醒后直接去问你本人。  
我只得摆出一副冷血无情的模样威胁说，除非他把整件事的来龙去脉讲清楚，否则医药费免谈。  
无辜的副局长同志分明没料到我会玩这一手，立刻懵了，面露难色、犹豫再三，最终不得不投降，勉强接受我提的条件。

"其实符拉季连这孩子一直很坚强，多少大风大浪都挺过来了，这次如果不是无法接受染上毒瘾的现实，他或许也不会轻生。"  
舒宾幽幽叹息道。  
我大惊失色。  
"什么？他去吸毒啦？为什么？他到底有没有脑子？"  
舒宾连连摆手。  
"不，不！您别胡扯八道，不是那样。这件事…唉，讲来话长。半个月前，海燕高级住宅小区有一位男性公民报案，声称自己被二名陌生的中年男子囚禁于家中已两周有余，他们用手铐限制他的自由，给他注射致幻的麻醉药剂，猥亵他，强迫他拍摄不堪入目的限制级视频短片并为他们介绍来的所谓'客人'提供特殊服务等，他好容易才找准时机逃出去。受理此案的马尔林上尉是我的老相识，完成现场勘查之后，他将报案者及两名犯罪嫌疑人一并带回局里，经过一番详细询问，终于弄清真相。"  
"报案的公民是符拉季连吗？"  
"没错，认出他的马尔林第一时间跟正于外地休假的我通了电话。说起来，那两个嫌疑犯可不简单，居然均是国际刑警通缉的在逃犯，其中一位还是外籍人士！据二人交代，八月底，两人以购房为由接近符拉季连，待骗取他的信任，又谎称帮他找工作，约他见面，趁机在饮料中做手脚…总之同符拉季连的指控完全一致。只是…那孩子故意隐瞒了一点，他俩给他注射的并非麻醉剂，而是类似氯胺酮的一种新型毒品。马尔林当时也没留意，整理完笔录就让他走了，不料…唉，我若能早些赶回来该多好…"  
"…怎么会这样？"  
"他今天早晨醒过一会儿，我使出浑身解数试图让他相信，戒毒是困难，可依旧有成功的希望，不过没效果。"  
"安拉啊！他们为何不去找别人，偏偏盯上符拉季连？这不公平！"  
是的。  
不仅不公平，并且不合常理。莫非…又是贝尔或朴木麻里惠的阴谋？  
但贝尔应该早就死透了，麻里惠最近也一直都被你堂弟看管着。  
还会有谁？  
"那…就牵扯到另一桩尚在侦破中的案件了。九个多星期以前，两个通缉犯潜逃至符拉迪沃斯托克市，准备租房子的时候，无意间于霍姆房地产公司发现一些淫秽色情的广告宣传单，主角即是符拉季连，上面有他的住址和电话等等各种联系信息。"

不！这不是真的，不是！是他骗我的！我不要信！我的脑袋"嗡"地一声，顿时四肢痉挛、周身冰凉，连呼吸都被冻结了。  
真主作证，我并非故意要害你，之所以雇佣那群擦车的小鬼散发打印的宣传画，只是…我的激将法而已。  
都赖你！  
你为什么要不小心让我的同胞们生擒活捉？  
你为什么要失手杀死麻里惠的丈夫？  
你为什么无视我的严正警告，不肯在五分钟之内用电话或短信同我联络？  
否则，我根本不可能看见这么多令人发指的彩信图片和网络视频，更不会印成广告宣传单肆意张贴。  
不过冷静下来想一想，我自个儿倒也不是没有一丁点错。  
我不该如此急火火，印刷前应当先把你的脸部与个人信息打上马赛克，或干脆涂黑。  
该死的，现在我怎么办？  
当时虽化装过，车也是租的，但不怕一万就怕万一，倘若果真叫警察们顺藤摸瓜地查到我头上，可不是什么美妙的事情。

正在我惶惶不安之际，后肩冷不防被轻轻一拍，吓得我不由自主地一哆嗦。扭头一瞧，原来是一位年轻貌美、如花似玉的护士小姐。  
"看把您紧张的，嘻嘻，琢磨什么呢？您是茨托洛尼柯夫的亲属吧？探视时间到啦，哈哈！"  
漂亮的姑娘望着惊魂未定的我乐得花枝乱颤。  
倘若在平时，见她那么嚣张得意，我一定会开个无伤大雅的小玩笑回敬她一下，不过如今我实在没心情。

~Oo*oO~

我不怪你，阿卜杜拉。我知道，这确实不是你的错，正如你所言，你没有亦无须承担责任，这全是我一个人的错。没办法，我那个时候一门心思只想尽快将房屋出手，不经意间忽略了很多不合常理的地方。正可谓自作孽、不可活。

挂牌的第二天，我的住处就奇迹般地迅速被一位名叫特拉克托尔·捷列金的买主相中了。据莉莉娅说，这个特拉克托尔是旅居日本多年的自由摄影师，前不久才回国，想要购买一栋大户型的房子作为生日礼物在八月二十八号送给自己刚结识的小情人。  
鉴于当时已是二十号，特拉克托尔十分着急，希望次日就来实地考察，两天内办完房屋交接手续。  
我还有什么可说的？这不同样也是我本人期盼的吗？  
于是，喜出望外的我立即一口答应下来，美滋滋地开始打扫卫生、收拾一些无论如何都舍不得扔掉的物品、上网寻觅租房信息。


	94. Debris 93 外科重症监护室

**Debris.93 外科重症监护室**

外科重症监护室共有六张床位，全住满了，其间用葱绿色的布帘相隔。你躺在最里面的那张，左手腕裹有一层厚厚的纱布。  
你的面孔苍白如纸，嘴唇泛着不吉利的青紫色，仿佛干旱多年的稻田般脱皮龟裂。  
"符拉季连？"  
我小心翼翼地握住你的手，紧贴你的脸，低声呼唤你的名字，你…跟现如今一样，毫无反应。  
同时，我观察到你的指尖也有些发紫。  
我遂把护士姑娘叫来，问她这是怎么一回事。她轻描淡写地告诉我，那是缺氧造成的正常现象，无需大惊小怪。  
"可是他好好的为何会缺氧？"我不解地追问。  
她耸耸肩："谁晓得呢？他八月份的体检报告就提示存在轻度心力衰竭的可能性，要他去做更进一步的详细检查，但他没来，不过反正几天前我们已经确诊啦，情况比原先估计的要糟糕得多，他目前是中度，但愿不会很快发展为重度。"  
心力衰竭？这不是上年纪的老头、老太太才得的病吗？  
为什么你会得？  
你只有二十八岁呀！  
注意到我的困惑，护士同情地看看我，将征求许可的目光投向副局长舒宾。  
他表情沉重地微微点头。  
"哦，如果低压交流电长时间或多次电击人体，特别是当电流回路通过心脏时，就有可能产生此类后果。我们曾在他身上某些隐秘的部位发现几处电流烧灼的陈旧疤痕，据估计是七周之前形成的，不过他拒绝透露原因。"  
"那孩子就是这样倔，唉…老是玩失踪，回来的时候又带着不少稀奇古怪的伤。"舒宾补充，"还死活不肯解释。"  
七周前？  
这不恰恰是地场卫收到贝尔那份居心叵测的寿辰贺礼的日期吗？  
不断变花样折腾你…莫非就是这意思？  
我看过有关美国大兵于阿布格莱布监狱以电刑残酷虐待伊拉克犯人的新闻，我非常清楚，那是怎样一种惨绝人寰的暴行。  
不！  
我都干了什么？  
你都干了什么？  
贝尔和其他人又干了什么？  
安拉！  
双腿一软，身体一歪，我不受控制地以一种颇为滑稽可笑的姿势跪倒在白花花的防水磨砂地砖上，膝盖磕得生疼。  
你总是如此，你老是如此，你一直如此，你始终如此。  
你去黑暗帝国做卧底的事情，我们不晓得。  
你被麻里惠丧心病狂报复的事情，我们不晓得。  
你万念俱灰自杀未遂的事情，我们仍不晓得。  
倘若舒宾没打电话找我，是不是将来有一天你无声无息地不幸离开了这个世界，我却依旧蒙在鼓里？  
你怎么可以这样呀，符拉季连？你是我从小即奉若神明的偶像，怎么能对我如此冷漠薄情？  
"没事吧，先生？您振作一点哇！"  
舒宾与小护士吓了一跳，赶忙一人抓住我的一条胳膊，一边关切地询问，一边试图把我搀扶起来。  
我理解他们的好意，我明白自己应当配合，然而我已经无法动弹，更失去语言的能力。  
真的。犹如一台执行了错误的程序而导致重复运算，结果搞得系统内存资源严重不足的电脑一样，我的大脑暂时性地死机了。

两人并不在意我的非暴力不合作行为，半拖半拽地将我弄出监护室，扶到走廊的木质长椅上，护士还体贴地为我倒了一杯热水。  
我的躯壳继续保持不听使唤的木僵状态。  
"先生，不要这样沮丧嘛。我知道您十分难过，但情况未必有您想像得那样不可逆转。您大概不知道，其实呀，监护室的六位患者中间，符拉季连·彼得罗维奇的病情算是最轻的呢，倘若没意外，他明天就能够转到特护病房。"  
"嗯，她讲得没错。只要医药费的问题解决，医院积极治疗，他本人愿意配合，康复也不是没有可能的。"  
听到"医药费"一词，我不禁打了个激灵，转瞬恢复正常。  
我差点忘了，现在可不是天马行空想东想西的时候，赶快回家取银行卡帮你偿清欠符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院的钱，才是正经事。

~Oo*oO~

正因为我深深地理解，你曾经是如何地爱慕我，如何地崇拜我，有些事，我才不希望你知道。  
阿卜杜拉，亲爱的，我的小男孩，对不起。  
我只是不愿让你看到我污浊、丑陋的另一面，不愿让你童年的梦想一次又一次破碎，因为我清楚，对你而言那是多么残酷的打击。


	95. Debris 94 贵宾级特护病房

**Debris.94 贵宾级特护病房**

负责照顾你的那位小护士—我后来知道她叫达莉娅—没骗我，第二天上午你果然顺利出了外科重症监护室。在我的要求下，你被送进市医院一间设施最为高档先进的贵宾级特护病房，不仅带陪护床位，甚至配备有价格不菲的台式电脑。  
真是有钱能使鬼推磨。  
这样一来，三十分钟的探视时间就可以见鬼去了，我想何时去看你就何时去看你，想呆多久就呆多久，哪怕一直赖着不走。  
不错，我是这么打算的，医院也同意。  
在东京的别墅里收拾了一些牙膏、牙刷、拖鞋、剃须刀、换洗衣裤之类的东西，我刚要回你的病房，手机忽然响了。

你堂弟古舒达的号码。瞅瞅时间，十点八分。他这个时候能有什么事？嗯，先接了再说。  
"喂，干嘛？"  
他吞吞吐吐地说，十年前，即一九九四年四月的某一天，元麻布港区立十番中学的一对小情侣—十六岁的杉山翔央和十七岁的菊池幸—于结伴从学校返家的途中离奇失踪，三年后，警方在一处已被废弃的垃圾处理厂找到了两名孩子的尸体。  
尸检结果显示翔央与幸生前皆遭受过极端残酷的凌虐，被捆绑、被侵犯、被毒打…最后被细铁丝勒死了。  
于是，当时警视厅搜查一课的暴力犯罪三系肩负受害者家属们的重托，顶着极大的社会舆论压力，开始全力侦破此案。他们废寝忘食，忙得鸡飞狗跳，累得筋疲力尽，总算于半年内将二名犯罪嫌疑人锁定。  
佐佐木萨沙，男，时年二十一岁，母亲是俄罗斯人，父亲是日本人，出生于哈巴罗夫斯克，拥有日本和俄罗斯的双重国籍，无业。  
穴水空流，男，时年二十九岁，日本国公民，自由职业摄影师。  
然而，不知是不是有谁走漏了风声，警方尚没有来得及展开花费很多精力才布置好的抓捕行动，两人即畏罪潜逃。  
"真可惜。但和我有关系吗？"三心二意听完他的叙述，我兴趣索然地撇撇嘴。  
"有啊！托国际刑警红色通缉令的福，就在七天之前，警视厅得到消息，那两名作恶多端的逃犯销声匿迹若干年后，再次以类似的手法于俄罗斯的符拉迪沃斯托克市实施犯罪活动，结果被我们俄罗斯的同行逮个正着。本来这是好事，可由于他俩如今皆已成为俄罗斯联邦的公民，滨海边疆区公安局拒绝将二人引渡回日本，也不允许我们对这起发生在国外的新案件做进一步的调查。"  
"…我还是没搞明白。"  
"拿拉达！这么说吧，我想私下里同该案的受害人谈一谈，或许能从他那儿找到什么突破口。谢天谢地，那位小伙子很聪明、很勇敢，而且很走运，他活着逃出来了，还立即报了案。不过我不懂俄语，也不清楚他懂不懂英语，所以我需要一名翻译！"  
为什么这故事我听着如此耳熟？  
"他要不配合呢？"  
"那是我该考虑的，你只要负责翻译就成，犯不着操别的心。我已经打听到，他目前住在符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院的外科重症监护室，现年…唔，不到三十岁，只是不晓得他的姓名。你陪我去一趟吧？我尽量不耽误你太多的时间。"  
呃？！  
"你…你…确定你的情报真实可信，圣启？"  
"这当然了。有什么问题？"  
"实话告诉你，那家医院的外科重症监护室，我昨天和今天都进去过。里面共有六个病人，其中三个是女的，排除；一个是七十多岁的老头子，排除；一个是五十多岁的中年男人，也排除…至于剩下的那一位，你知道他是谁吗？"  
荒唐！  
可恶！  
这种巧合…这种巧合算什么？！命运对你、我及古舒达的嘲讽和公然挑衅吗？混蛋！  
我的牙齿咯吱作响，紧攥的左手一拳砸在实木的房门上。  
他不明就里反问："难道不是那名二十多岁的男性受害者吗？听说他是因为自杀被送去抢救的。"  
"对，没错，并且他是我们的一位熟人，符拉季连·彼得罗维奇·茨托洛尼柯夫，或者如果你愿意的话，称他彼尔夫什柯也行。你感觉如何，佐藤巡查部长？还准备去见他吗？还用得着找俄语翻译吗？还需要我跟着吗？哈哈…哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈哈！"  
我放肆地大笑，每一段疯狂的笑声都是我的一滴眼泪。  
古舒达沉默片刻，给我一个意料之中的答案："我…还是决定看看他，但不是现在。你先去吧，如果他醒了，委婉地跟他提一下这事。倘若他同意见面，我就过去；倘若他不同意，你就给我打电话，我在电话里跟他聊一聊。总之，拜托啦。"

我回去的时候，你已经醒了，双眼似睁非睁，面无表情地注视顺着输液管缓缓流进血管里的腥红色液体。我想，那应该也是血。  
特护病房内异常安静，达莉娅不在，舒宾没来。  
"嗯？"  
听见响动，你有些费劲地扭过头，迷惘地望着我和我拎的那只装满个人用品的咖啡色真皮手提箱。  
虽然你看着十分虚弱，但神智挺清醒。  
"我是…想做你的陪护，知道你住院了，所以…舒宾也没意见，我就…就把要用的东西都带过来啦。"我有些不自在地解释。  
你礼貌地微微一笑："谢谢。但是真的不需要。您为我掏医疗费，已令我不胜感激，不能再麻烦您。"  
如此程式化的虚假笑容，如此冷淡生疏的态度，我看在眼里，痛在心头。  
为什么这样对我？你那个时候明明还打电话给我的！  
"哦，另外，电话打搅的事请您别介意，我完全没印象，估计是神智混乱之际随便拨的。"  
…胡扯！  
我不信！  
这种破烂理由拿去哄哄三岁小孩还差不多，想来蒙我，没门！  
说完，你就别过脸，拉上被单蒙住头，不再吱声。  
哼，想用冷暴力逼我离开？没用的！既然我决定要来陪你，就一定会来陪你，谁也甭想撵我走，哪怕是你本人也不行！  
我冲进病房，打开大衣柜的门，拉开手提箱的拉链，赌气似的把东西一样一样从包内扯出，使劲摔进柜子里。

~Oo*oO~

我明白你的好意，亲爱的阿卜杜拉，但我也没有说谎，我告诉你的都是事实。我的确不记得，自己当时曾拨过你的号码。  
而且时至今日我依然认为，有些事情，你就是不该去看、去听、去掺和。否则无论对你或者对我，均无半点益处。

我后来才知道，特拉克托尔·捷列金所谓的小情人不是别人，正是尼涅尔·索洛维约夫的妻子克谢尼娅·索洛维约娃—两人手挽着手一同来看的房。尽管克谢尼娅标志性的爆炸式短发变成波波头，镶嵌骷髅的十字架白铜耳夹换成款式相近的白金耳夹，锆石唇钉换成钻石唇钉，还多了鼻钉和眉钉，弄得跟新俄罗斯暴发户似的，我仍一眼就认出了满脸都洋溢着幸福的她。  
虽然惊讶，可我并不喜欢打探别人家的隐私，尤其是谢尔盖家的隐私。  
当时他们给我的印象还不错，办事爽快、付款迅速。太阳落山之前，四十八万五千美金已经一分不少地被打进我的银行账户。  
大概是礼物的关系吧，掏钱的是特拉克托尔，填在新户主一栏内的却是克谢尼娅的全名，呵呵。  
取出九千卢布作生活费，我将剩下的都划进此前奥克桑娜提供的银行卡里，然后卷铺盖去了前一天就联系好的新居：两千卢布一个月的地下室，远离市区的郊外。倘若我省吃俭用，应该可以租三个月。当然在此期间我必须尽快找着能糊口的工作。

道别时，特拉克托尔留给我一张他的名片。那是一张很气派的塑料名片，金灿灿、亮锃锃，凹版雕刻印刷，跟银行卡似的。  
正面印的是：特拉克托尔·捷列金，富士山文化传播责任有限公司董事长。  
背面印的是：诚招电脑打字员、办公室秘书、模特等，男女不限，有工作经验者优先，具体待遇面谈。然后是手机号码和电子邮箱。


	96. Debris 95 厌食症

**Debris.95 厌食症**

不做陪护不知道，做了你的陪护，我才发现，你当前真实的情况远比达莉娅与舒宾描述的麻烦得多。  
割腕不是主要问题，毒瘾不是主要问题，中度心衰仍不是主要问题。  
主要问题是，你…似乎有厌食症。  
医生们也搞不清楚具体是怎么一回事，总之经过检查可以肯定你的吞咽功能、咀嚼功能、消化功能均基本正常，食管、胃等器官虽有大面积的溃疡，但还不至于影响你吃饭。可是，你咽什么吐什么，哪怕喝一口水都会引发剧烈的呕吐。  
刚开始是少得可怜的食物残渣，接着是清水，随后是粉红色的血沫，最后就是鲜红得刺眼的血块了。  
大伙试过很多东西，泡芙、乳酪、布丁、香蕉、肉松、蛋花汤、牛奶、酸奶、黄瓜沙拉…没有一样是你能顺顺当当咽下肚的。

"茨托洛尼柯夫先生，您这样可不行！已经连续一天了，本来您的体质就差，再不进食的话，会出大问题的！到时候，您如何出庭作证呢？"达莉娅苦口婆心地劝导，"您不是答应舒宾先生，即使公开审理也一定会作为唯一活着的被害人出庭的吗？"  
审理？审什么？莫非是佐佐木萨沙与穴水空流的案子？  
"…但我没胃口。"沉默半晌，你怏怏地说。  
我仔细想了想，建议道："这样吧，符拉季连，你说你喜欢吃什么，我去买。价格问题不用担心，我有的是钱，甭管死的、活的，荤的、素的，天上飞的、地下跑的、水里游的，凡地球上有的，只要你吩咐，我统统能弄到手。"  
达莉娅捂住嘴哧哧地笑起来，我的话把这小丫头逗乐了。  
或许是受到她情绪的感染，你也难得地露出浅笑："其实…我最喜欢的是玛莎亲手卷的三文鱼寿司，可惜已经没机会尝到了。"  
"为什么？到处都有卖的啊。"达莉娅不解。  
你苦笑着摇摇头："那不一样。我又不是没买过，然而无论哪种都不及玛莎做的美味。"  
海苔三文鱼寿司吗？  
这种半生不熟、腥臭至极的玩意究竟有什么好吃的？光是想一想，我便觉得胃液翻涌、恶心欲呕。  
不过，既然你说喜欢，我就得帮你想办法。  
你养母的烹饪水平如何，我不得而知。但有一点可以肯定，我们大名鼎鼎的美食家—木野真琴的手艺绝对不逊于她，哈哈。

果然，真琴做的那些三文鱼寿司使你两眼放光、胃口大开，竟风卷残云般一气消灭了二十枚，仿佛一头饥肠辘辘的恶狼。  
我和达莉娅高兴极了，尤其是我。  
尽管理论上消化道溃疡的病人只能吃流食和半流食，而寿司明显不属于这两类，可是…总比什么也不吃要好一些吧。

~Oo*oO~

很抱歉，那段日子的大多数时间里，我依然深陷于若干已经结束却仍不堪回首的噩梦中无法自拔，你知道的。  
每一样食物，几乎所有的食物，在我的眼中不知何故，看起来都像是人体某部分的…排泄物。  
黑的、透明的、黄的、白的，黏稠的、稀的、凝结成团的。  
这些不适合食用的东西曾经不止一次通过我的消化系统，在我的口腔、咽喉、食管、胃等器官内留下永远无法忘怀的痛苦记忆。


	97. Debris 96 编辑中的短信息

**Debris.96 编辑中的短信息**

古舒达的计划到底没实现，因为二十四号一大早，舒宾就领着一群全副武装的警察冲进你的病房，要送你去法庭。  
啧，这速度可不是一般的快，真不像我们俄罗斯人的办事效率。  
当时我有点迷糊，要求他接走你之前务必给我解释一下，于是你俩就你一句我一句地开始解释。  
"日本方面一直在施压，为避免夜长梦多，惟有速战速决。没办法，杉山翔央与菊池幸的遭遇固然令人唏嘘，可仅仅是沧海一粟。您有所不知，据统计，在俄罗斯联邦，被那两个恶魔残害至死的青少年不低于十五名，其中有三名甚至不足十六岁。他们以及他们的亲友恐怕均希望正义能在祖国的土地上得到伸张。"舒宾慷慨激昂的陈词令我有些心虚。  
莫非他早就晓得我是替你堂弟来做说客的？不会吧？  
你点头，补充道："因此我必须出庭。即便不提别的，陪审员们若见到我本人，裁决时多少总得有所顾忌。"  
好吧，听罢你们二人的解释，我觉得我已用不着再帮古舒达任何的忙了。  
舒宾承诺，最迟不超过十八点就送你回医院。  
他们带来了一架瞧上去相当高级的檀木色皮革轮椅，然而你不肯乘坐，坚持自己步行，虽然你走得又慢又不稳。

估计是由于考虑到案件的特殊性，审理没公开，结果我既无法陪你去，也不能通过电视与网络获取最新消息，只能干等。

百爪挠心地熬到下午五时，你总算回来了，很疲惫的样子。我连忙扶着你坐到床上，你显得不大情愿，但并未拒绝我的帮助。  
我和达莉娅问起案件的最新进展。  
舒宾说，你们离开之际，陪审员们仍在商量，不知几时才出结果。他叮嘱我俩照顾好你之后，就和警察们一同告辞了。  
你倒也听话，有滋有味地吃了五、六枚三文鱼寿司，便安安生生地进入梦乡，呼吸声均匀，表情安详，睡眠质量似乎不错。

意外发生在午夜十二点左右。睡梦中，我被胀满膀胱的尿意憋醒，睁眼一瞧，床头柜上赫然亮着一团幽灵似的黄光。  
鬼啊！  
我吓得如诈尸般一跃而起，伸手去摸，才发现那不过是我自己的手机屏幕发出的背光。  
然而更恐怖的还在后面。  
我的手机被调到编辑短信息的界面，显示着一条令我肝胆欲裂的未完成短信。  
—我很累，想就这样睡去，请你们别再抢救我，劳民伤财，不值得，我也不愿继续给任何人添麻烦。这世界若没有我，必定会变得更加美好。生而为人，对不起。永别了，阿卜杜拉。符拉季连·彼得罗维奇，二零零四年九月二十五日零时。  
你的病床上，被子叠得整整齐齐像豆腐块，人却没影了。  
我顿时尿意全无，或者说，它们统统化为油腻的汗水争先恐后从额头和后背滚滚淌下，在开着空调的、凉爽的特护病房里。  
卫生间的门锁得牢牢的，灯却开着，我发疯一样地冲过去，拼尽全身的力气，砸、踹、撞。  
"符拉季连！你这混蛋大傻瓜，看你干的破事！来人呐，快来人救命哇！快呀！"  
同时，我撕心裂肺、痛不欲生的高分贝惊叫仿佛尖利悠长的防空警报，顷刻响彻整条走廊…不，是市医院的整栋大楼。

~Oo*oO~

这不是意外，亲爱的，这是我早就决定了的事，这是我用剃须刀割开自个儿的桡动脉时便已经决定妥了的事情。  
我可以为了廖瓦以及众多肝肠寸断的受害者亲友推迟行动的日期，但决不会取消计划。  
阿卜杜拉，我一直以来都不是一个多么勇敢的人，你知道，然而我也未曾脆弱到不堪一击的程度。哪怕仅有一线希望尚存，无论怎样痛苦、艰难、孤独，我皆能够承受；可倘若完全看不到希望，那么，我就认为真的没有什么坚持下去的必要了。  
失去生命于我而言其实很恐怖，我畏惧死亡，然而我别无选择。除此之外，我不知道还有何种方法能够干净利落地结束一切。


	98. Debris 97 抢救室

**Debris.97 抢救室**

你洗了澡，换了一套干净的衣裤，随后用皮带和不晓得怎么搞到手的废弃输液管把自己吊在了卫生间的供暖管道上。  
我、达莉娅与其他闻讯而来的医护人员救下你之时，你的头发还未干，身体残留着肥皂的清香。  
抢救室紧锁的大门将我们隔绝在两个世界。  
你的状况非常不好。用值班医生的话说，你的呼吸和心跳停止的时间都太久了，就算侥幸不死也有极大的几率成为植物人。  
为什么又这样做，符拉季连？  
是不是嫌自杀一次不过瘾，非得再来一次才痛快？简直有病！  
医生、护士累死累活地拼命抢救你，容易吗？我不计前嫌地替你掏医药费，做你的陪护，为你的吃饭问题挖空心思，容易吗？舒宾每天都从百忙之中抽空探望你，容易吗？你干嘛不老老实实接受治疗，让大家少操一点心呢？你为什么那样任性？  
怎么办？怎么办？如今可怎么办？  
狂躁地围绕走廊来回兜了若干个圈子，我冥思苦想，终于捞着一根称不上是救命稻草的救命稻草。  
地场卫。  
我虽并不清楚他能起什么作用，但下意识的，我就是觉得他应该会有办法。  
毕竟他是礼服蒙面侠，是黄金帝国的王储，是我的主人。  
这就是所谓的病急乱投医吧。  
以颤抖的手指拨打阿卫的手机号，我先接连四次按错数字键，又连续三次将手机掉在地下，重复到第八次才成功。

"卫，求求你，求你救救符拉季连！我晓得，他干过不少对不起你和阿兔的事，圣启与那帮月球小姑娘也一直反感他，可…可是无论如何，他毕竟是你前世的部下，你有责任和义务保护他！这么多年了，没有功劳也有苦劳哇！何况你曾经答应我，并以太阳的名义郑重起誓，不管他做了什么，你都不会怪罪他吗？救人一命胜造七级浮屠呀，主人，你就发发慈悲嘛！"  
"…是正人吗？我听不懂你说的啊。符拉季连怎么啦？"  
地场卫的声音透着浓浓的倦意。  
"符拉迪沃斯托克的市医院！他在抢救室，快一个小时了！他…他…他…"  
"别慌，正人，慢慢讲，符拉季连为何会进抢救室？"

救人心切，面对他的一连串疑问，我不敢怠慢，不敢有所隐瞒，只能竹筒倒豆子，知无不言、言无不尽，哭丧着脸把你被囚禁、被注射毒品、被侮辱虐待直到两次自杀未遂的全过程合盘托出。顺便，我还说了你不幸罹患中度心力衰竭的事情。

主人果然够朋友，放下电话不到一分钟就赶来了，头没梳，脸也没洗，活脱脱一副落魄贵族公子哥的造型。  
"你小子拿我当什么了？陌生人吗？那么大的事为何早不报告？"  
我无言以对，惟有低头不语。  
"算啦。"他揽过我的肩膀以示安慰，"你也别太着急，据我所知，有些医生出于谨慎，常常故意夸大患者的病情，所以…耐心等候结果吧，要相信科学。好不好？我会陪着你，你让我陪多久，我就陪多久。"  
紧紧地盯着我，阿卫的目光深邃而温柔，仁慈而真诚，充满神奇的力量，令我慌乱、忐忑的心瞬间安定下来。  
"…嗯，谢谢。"  
擦擦湿润泛红的眼眶，吸吸肿胀发堵的鼻子，没出息的我带着哭腔感激地点点头。除此之外，就再吐不出别的什么词了。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	99. Debris 98 阿俾茨湖

**Debris.98 阿俾茨湖**

等候的间隙，地场卫不知为何，突然对我们俩的交情产生了兴趣。他好奇地问我，是前世就认识你，还是转生后才与你结识。  
怎么说呢？前世我虽然跟你不熟，却是知道你的。  
这要归功于你的父亲—维什涅亚柯男爵，黄金帝国当年远近闻名家喻户晓的美男子，他和长公主科丽泰、列若维伯爵之女尼斯米娜剪不断、理更乱的三角爱情关系，始终是包括我父母在内的上流社会的达官显贵们茶余饭后经久不衰的谈资。  
女人太漂亮是红颜祸水，男人太漂亮…似乎也不是好事。  
啊，当然啦，我相信你母亲的清白，公主的意外身亡与她无关。作为一位受过良好教育且生性胆小的伯爵小姐，她应该干不出那种可怕的事。何况公主毕竟是公主，国王的亲姐姐，如此金贵的身份，也不是谁想害就害得了的。  
"哦？这样说来，你们于月光要塞见面之前，我就已经见过他了呢，呵呵。"阿卫冲我笑笑。  
我惊讶地眨眨眼："真的？不会吧。那我原先为什么从没听你谈起过？"  
"因为…也一直没人问我嘛。况且这事讲起来…呃，算是我童年时代的小秘密啦，我与贝尔两个人的小秘密。"

原来我们谁都不知道，除了贝尔，没有任何人知道，安狄美奥王储十一岁时，差点和她一块淹死在雅雷史安城郊外的阿俾茨湖里。  
记得吧？阿俾茨湖是一个很大的淡水湖，面积跟库页湖差不多。  
意外发生于那一年的深冬，罪魁祸首…正是他们自己。  
某个鹅毛大雪漫天飘的下午，趁大伙不备，贪玩的少女带着同样贪玩的小男孩换上平民百姓的装束，私自离开皇宫外出游荡。  
假如我们盯得再牢一些，两人就没机会偷偷跑路。  
假如天气不那么冷，阿俾茨湖就不会结冰。  
假如二只旱鸭子稍微有一点点常识，就应该清楚薄得几近透明的冰层根本无法承受他们的体重。  
哎，最关键的是，假如金色王朝的贵族宫廷学院在此之前能开设游泳的课程就好了。  
可惜，世界上并没有这样多的假如。  
主人说，溺水的经历刻骨铭心，令他永生难忘。  
好疼、好辛苦、好憋闷。  
什么也抓不着，什么也够不到，什么也瞧不见，身体慢慢下沉，大脑一片混沌。想呼吸，吸进的全是凉水；想叫喊，却丝毫发不出声音…咕嘟咕嘟，咕嘟咕嘟，鼻子与胸腔火辣辣地痛，喉咙像是被撕裂了，仿佛有人用铁钳紧紧夹住他的脖子不松开。  
幸亏有你。  
幸亏你突发奇想要去湖边捞鱼。  
已经神志不清的王储并不晓得你是来救他的，所以非但不配合，反而死死搂住你不撒手，恨不得化为一株常青藤，又捏又掐，连咬带拽，卯足劲将你往湖底拖，极尽捣乱之能事，力气大得吓人。若不是你水性好，别提救人了，恐怕自身都难保。  
相对而言，救贝尔就容易得多，不过倒不是由于出身名门望族的她知书达理，仅仅是因为这回你吸取了教训，如逮螃蟹似的从背后靠近她，先瞄准她的腹侧不轻不重地踹一脚，将她踹懵，再在她愣神之际迅速把她托出水面。  
宽衣解带、倒水、人工呼吸…经过一番简单的抢救，大难不死的二人先后醒来。  
浑身湿淋淋、凉冰冰的感觉虽不舒服，感冒发烧也不是闹着玩的，然而瞒着众人出宫乱逛还险些溺亡的丑事决不可以穿帮！因此，贝尔与安狄美奥不假思索地拒绝了你送他们回家的好意，且对各自的姓名、家庭住址等等均三缄其口。  
拿一公一母两只倔强的落汤鸡没辙，你只得把二人领至自个儿投宿的一号驿站洗澡、换衣服。谢天谢地，他俩这次未表示异议。

起初你给主人的印象，就是一位斯文白净疑似官宦子弟的大哥哥，十七、八岁的年纪，有着泉水一般清越柔美的声音。他和贝尔始终不知晓你的真实身份，问你也不答，直到他在你借给他御寒的斗篷上发现一枚刻有藤蔓及鹰的精致铜扣。  
他很熟悉那种图案：错综复杂的藤蔓花纹绕着一只收拢双翼的银色猎鹰。他明白，那是索科洛家族的家徽。

"于是我直截了当地问他是否姓索科洛、跟王储的侍从武官古舒达什么关系，他才不情愿地告诉我，他是古舒达的堂哥、索科洛家族的嫡长子—彼尔夫什柯男爵，边防部队的总指挥官，负责驻守俄尔普山巅的月光要塞，此番是来雅雷史安述职的。"讲着讲着，阿卫苦笑着摇摇头，"那时候我就发现他十分不待见古舒达，听到对方的名字便满脸的不耐烦。"  
我耸耸肩："不奇怪，反正据我观察，古舒达也一直非常不待见他。"  
"…是啊。哦，对了，八点以后我得跟圣启打个电话，无论如何叫他抽时间来医院一趟，看看符拉季连。"  
"他早知道啦。他宣称如果符拉季连肯见他，他立刻就到，托我替他问问人家。但我还没来得及…"  
"这种事…用得着问吗？需要问吗？若不问，难道符拉季连会吃了他不成？他打算让符拉季连如何作答呢？"阿卫叹气。

啧啧，怪不得那天我、古舒达、赛西达、积达随一群皇家卫兵于雅雷史安晃悠了半日，也没瞅见贝尔和安狄美奥的踪影。  
谁能想到两个倒霉孩子居然敢出城呢？人不大，胆子却不小，哼。  
等太阳都落山了，那对表姐弟才返回皇宫，神情恍惚，衣服皱巴巴的，且绝口不提此前究竟去了哪里，像是受过什么惊吓似的。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	100. Debris 99 新的未读邮件

**Debris.99 新的未读邮件**

凌晨两点零三分，我的手机收到一条新信息，一瞧，原来是系统自动发送的短信，提示我的电子邮箱里有一则新的未读邮件待查阅。  
这么晚了，谁找我？多半是垃圾电邮吧。可最好还是看一看，不怕一万就怕万一嘛。  
但不知何故，当时医院内的网络信号奇差无比。我不得不乘电梯下楼，出大门，穿过人行横道来到马路对面。  
我漫不经心地用手机连上互联网，进入我的邮箱，然后…我周身的血液全凝结成固体了。  
是你的信！  
并且是刚刚发出来的！  
受到惊吓的我倒吸一口冷气，随即想起绝大多数邮箱皆支持的"延时发送"功能，于是又长舒一口气。  
信的内容是这样的：  
嗨，阿卜杜拉，我亲爱的男孩，当你阅读这封信的时候，我已经不在人世。请原谅我的不辞而别。  
对不起，小家伙，我又一次让你失望了，不过没关系，我保证这是最后一次。或许你不信，然而我真的努力过，很努力，特别努力，却始终无法获得你的谅解。大概是由于我犯下的错太严重吧，哈哈。  
所以，我现在累啦，不管怎样都无力也不愿再继续没有希望和幸福的人生。请放我走，可以吗？  
其实我知道，呵，你肯定不允许，但我去意已决，抱歉。  
祝你在今后的日子里永远平安快乐，祝你的真主安拉永远与你同在，愿你能够早日忘掉我，忘掉我曾带给你的如此多的悲伤、失望及苦恼，重新找回属于你自己的美妙新生活，和那些爱着你的人们、被爱着你的人们一道开开心心地度过每一天。  
你的弦。二零零四年九月十七日，于符拉迪沃斯托克的郊外。  
信中还附有一份名为"最后的临别赠礼"的音频文件，打开它，喇叭中就传出了你绵软、悠扬而又深情的迷人歌声。  
—茫茫大草原，路途多遥远，有个马车夫，将死在草原。  
—车夫挣扎起，拜托同路人，请把我埋葬，不要记仇怨。  
—请把我的马，交给我爸爸，再向我妈妈，安慰几句话。  
—转告我爱人，不能再相见，这个订婚戒指，代我交还她。  
—爱情我带走，愿她莫伤怀，重觅知心人，结婚永相爱。  
你羽毛一样轻柔的声音飘荡在漆黑、空旷、寒冷的街道，显得格外虚无缥缈，毫无存在感，仿佛只要轻轻一碰，就会随风消散。  
不…  
我不要你死，我不能失去你，符拉季连，我不要你离开我。  
求你。  
我简直无法想象，假如你从这个世界上消失，假如我再也见不着你，再也触不到你温暖柔软的肌肤，再也听不到你泉水般澄澈、纯净的嗓音，我的人生将是何等的黯淡、凄凉，活着于我而言还有什么意义。  
真主安拉呀！  
没有伴奏的清唱一曲终了，我再也控制不住情绪，像没出息的小孩子似的蹲于地上大放悲声。  
这封电子信件，是你在割腕自杀前留给我的绝笔吗？  
混账！  
白痴！  
你为什么那么蠢呀？这些话，你干嘛不当着我的面说，还处心积虑地用什么延时发送？你什么意思？  
大傻瓜！  
你是故意的，对不对？  
你准备以这样一种方式叫我后悔一辈子，是吗？  
你的心好狠毒！  
没错，符拉季连，你又一次让我失望了，你总是让我失望，你老是让我失望！你说你努力过了，特别努力了，可我看不见！我能看见的仅仅是一个懦弱的胆小鬼，一个不分青红皂白一味只晓得退让与忍耐的糊涂虫！  
被水手战士们误会的时候，你为何不解释？  
被古舒达等人错怪的时候，你为何不申辩？  
我打你、骂你、羞辱你、侵犯你、折磨你的时候，你为何一直安静得像一具死去多日的尸体，既不反抗，也不呻吟？  
你以为这即是你所谓的努力？你以为我会喜欢你这种三棒子压不出一个屁的窝囊废？  
哼，你大错特错了！  
你知不知道你的堂弟古舒达干嘛跟面瘫似的整天板着一张不苟言笑的扑克脸四处招摇？嘿嘿…就是因为他坚信，那样才能显得他成熟、睿智、地位高贵、有身份，才能展示出他良好的修养及渊博的学识，才能使别人都尊重他、青睐他。  
可他根本不明白我有多讨厌他那副嘴脸，看他一眼我就想吐，呸！  
你也一样！  
不愧为堂兄弟，你们均是一丘之貉，狂妄、冷漠、傲慢、自以为是！他如果是扑克脸，你就是木头人！  
都是我最最讨厌的类型！  
那个亲切、健谈、活泼开朗，笑起来能够洒下一地阳光的大男孩，如今去了哪儿？  
那个结实、强壮、孔武有力，喜欢让我吊在他的胳膊上荡秋千的大男孩，如今去了哪儿？  
那个骄傲、自信、胆识过人，许诺会为我带回一枚勇敢勋章的大男孩，如今去了哪儿？  
那个幽默、风趣、能歌善舞，常常在我的面前弹着吉他引颈高歌的大男孩，如今又去了哪儿？  
我们曾经一起欢笑、嘻闹、侃大山、放风筝的岁月，遥远得仿如一场不真实的梦境。  
自打被喷着酒气的我占有之后，你就再不是原先的你。  
我这么努力，也未能将你变回当初的模样；我这么努力，也无法强迫自己接受如今的你。而你从来不知道，我也真的努力过。

我抱着交通信号灯的灯柱大声哭嚎，痛痛快快地发泄长久以来积蓄着的压力，直到裤兜里的手机又响起短信提示音。  
—正人，你在哪儿呢？怎么还不回来？  
看到阿卫发来的短信，我才注意到自个儿离开医院已有四十多分钟了，赶紧擦干净糊满脸的泪水和鼻涕，匆匆忙忙往回走。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	101. Debris 100 水

**Debris.100 水**

"…他们把医生、护士和他养母全赶走，只留他一人在病房内，审了他两个多小时！可怜当时他才做完手术，尚未摘下呼吸面罩，随时有生命危险，双腿还不知道能不能保住…你说说，他们怎么敢如此对待一个奄奄一息的病人？！"  
"确实很过分。然后呢？"  
"他招啦，承认是由于他贪生怕死忍受不了酷刑而把重要的军事机密透露给车臣反政府武装，造成我们兄弟部队的惨重伤亡。"  
"什么？你不是说他声称自己…"  
"丢失了一部份记忆？不错，按照他最初的说法，受刑期间他有一段时候是神志不清的，所以究竟有没有招供，他本人也搞不清楚。不过，这次审讯一结束，他就突然表示自个儿已经恢复记忆，并立即承认全部指控。不可思议。"  
"那真的是事实吗？"  
"谁晓得呢？我后来翻阅过审讯记录，也跟他谈过，他只是机械性地反复强调动机，许多相关的细节问题皆回答不出，我总感觉这一点很不正常，里面没准有猫腻。但我一直搞不到最关键的审讯录像，无从获悉当时双方的谈话内容，没法展开调查，唉。都怪这孩子太老实，既然不记得是否曾泄露情报，说'没有'不就行了？他倒好，非说'不清楚'，结果让军事法庭的这帮狗杂种盯上啦！他养母告诉我，那个时候他躺在她的怀里大哭一场，哭得差点断气，之后就像变了个人似的，饭也不吃了，也不配合治疗了，整天闹着要出院，要去做苦力，要他养母把他的东西全卖掉，用得来的钱赔偿那些伤残及牺牲的战友…"  
"嗯，有道理。没准是他们于讯问的过程中，或有意或无意地给了他某种诱导性的心理暗示，令他产生虚假的记忆。"

舒宾来了。我一走出电梯，就瞧见他正和阿卫坐于长椅上津津有味地聊天，用英语，好像一对多年不见的老朋友。  
"阿卫、列夫·米哈依洛维奇，你们好！我回来啦。你们讲什么呢？"  
"关于符拉季连的事。"卫回答道，"你怎么去了那么久？"  
我有点心虚地歪头挠挠脖子："没办法呀，不管在哪儿，信号始终时断时续的，烦死人了。我四处东奔西走，转悠大半天，好不容易连上网，发现原来是一封垃圾的电动剃须刀广告，真倒霉！你们在谈符拉季连的什么事？什么军事法庭？"  
主人欲言又止地瞅瞅舒宾。  
"唔，阿卜杜拉，符拉季连早年做过战俘的事，你…知道吧？"舒宾试探着问。  
"是的，他同我讲过。怎么？莫非他被解救以后就给送进了军事法庭吗？"  
舒宾无奈地叹气："对，是这样。当年，了解那份作战计划的远不止他一个，叫武装分子活捉的更不止他一人，然而最终能够活着离开的，却只有他一人，于是怀疑的矛头就全指向他了。咳，怪我啊，如果不是我指挥失策，他也不会成为俘虏。"

滨海边疆区公安局的上校副局长舒宾说，他曾经是某特种侦察部队的长官，而你曾经是他的部下，是所有队员里年龄最小的。  
机灵、大胆、爱说爱笑、会唱会跳、热情、调皮、枪法神准，是他对你的全部评语。  
他一直非常欣赏你、看好你，觉得你是他领导过的那群新兵蛋子中最有能力有机会出人头地的一个。  
直到一九九五年七月的某一天。  
骄阳似火。  
由十三位手持AK47突击步枪、身穿迷彩服的大兵组成的一支侦查小分队正快速穿梭于茂密的山毛榉丛林中，火辣辣的阳光透过枝叶间星星点点的缝隙炙烤着他们头顶上缠满鲜绿色藤条的钢盔与脚下吱吱作响的泥土。  
他们的队长是列夫·舒宾—"熊"，你则是狙击手—"弦"。  
这片名为恩格诺依的山区，夏季的最高气温可以达到摄氏四十五度。  
疲乏、酷热、蚊虫、紧绷的神经，以及…对水的渴望。  
任务固然完成得挺圆满，可众人的水壶早已干涸，你们必须再跋涉二到三小时才能走出车臣反政府游击队的包围圈，返回秘密营地。  
时间太漫长了，过于漫长了，漫长得足以引发一系列的意外。  
"当大家的体力快要耗尽之际，前方约八百米处竟奇迹般地出现一条水深及膝的小溪。我们甚为惊讶，不晓得为什么，地图上并没有这条溪流。符拉季连提议去那儿舀些水来解渴，大多数队员也支持。不过，我没有同意。"  
我不解地问："理由？"  
"因为是敌人的占领区，贸然离开树林的话，会很容易被发现。可这群新兵娃娃不懂事啊！"舒宾喟然长叹，"我一个不留神，符拉季连和另外两位队员就跟小野兔似的，一溜烟窜出去了，拦都没法拦。"  
上帝保佑，几分钟后，你们三人毫发无伤地归来，带着一脸的洋洋自得，及满满三壶清凉、微甜的溪水。  
侦察兵们低声欢呼雀跃。  
然而，大伙尽管相互推让，谁也不肯比别人多喝一口，但是经过一轮又一轮的传递，三只水壶不久就见了底。  
意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，你表示要再去一趟。  
许是让之前顺利的取水过程冲昏头脑，舒宾虽隐隐有点不安，不过并未阻止你。  
讲到此刻，他懊恼地跺跺脚："那是我这辈子所犯的最严重的错。"  
舒宾用双筒望远镜仔细地观察着小溪的附近，突然，他感到眼睛似乎被某个稍纵即逝的白亮光点晃了一下。  
瞄准镜！  
他顿觉不妙，刚要提醒你，可话未出口就听见一串清脆的枪声，哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒…从不远处的坡地滚下二名胳膊上绑有绿布条的男子，另一名裹白头巾的男子则从一棵高大的山毛榉上摔下，均是北高加索人，均端着一挺半自动卡宾步枪，均为头部中弹。  
—我暴露啦，你们快撤。抱歉，头儿。  
这是你那天留给舒宾与其他战友的最后一段话，通过耳麦。  
他的心猛地一沉。  
你的声音有不易觉察的颤抖，轻如棉絮。他明白，你当时表面故作镇定，实际却吓得半死。  
即使如此，他也无法帮你。  
"军队有军队的纪律。他若企图向车臣人投降，或逃往主力部队驻扎的营地，或退回我们隐蔽的地方，我都…不得不打死他，以避免我方蒙受更大的损失。可要是这三条路全放弃，他就几乎…基本不可能活下去。"  
我气愤地嚷嚷："就没别的方法吗？"  
"对方的兵力数倍于我们，况且我们还有重要的情报在身，冒着全军覆没的风险去营救他一个人…太不值得。"  
"你的队员们也是如此认为？"阿卫追问道。  
"…不，不全是。有几个愣头青红着眼睛非要冲出去拼命，恨不得把我生吞活剥了，我费了九牛二虎之力才劝住他们。"  
你干掉三名反政府武装分子的行为无异于捅了马蜂窝，原本静静蛰伏于溪滩四周的游击队员们像诈尸似的一个接一个跳出来，高喊舒宾听不懂的语言，拿着各式各样的步枪、冲锋枪等张牙舞爪地朝你冲去，粗略统计有近百人。  
你的AK47突击步枪继续喷吐象征着死亡的火焰，敌人成片成片地倒下。但与此同时，更多的敌人正从远方源源不断地补充进来。  
就算舒宾不讲，我们也猜得到你最终的结局。毕竟，你不是超人，不是神。  
这位特种侦察部队昔日的领导泪光闪烁，将脸深深埋入自己的手掌："以符拉季连的本领，假如一心光顾自个儿逃命，未必无法摆脱那帮车臣非法武装的追击。不过他未这样做，而是想尽办法吸引他们的火力，给小分队的安全撤离赢得了宝贵的时间。"  
不错。  
你是一位合格的士兵，生死关头，你没有选择投降，没有于恐惧的驱使下慌不择路地直奔战友的藏身之处或秘密营地；他是一位称职的军官，危急关头，他没有感情用事，没有为了试图搭救你而不惜让整个侦查小分队陷入险境中。  
于是，除你之外，包括队长舒宾在内的其余十二名大兵皆顺利返回。然而，从此以后，那支队伍就失去了一名百步穿杨的神枪手。

"获得该地区的控制权后，我曾四处派人打听他的下落，可都无功而返。后来我才得知，他报给车臣非法武装的姓名及部队番号统统是假的，什么萨沙·彼得洛夫…怪不得我们一直找不到他。狡猾的小鬼，呵呵！"舒宾一边抹眼泪一边乐。  
确实，你是够滑头的。我也想附和着笑两声，好缓解愈发沉闷压抑的气氛，面部肌肉与嗓子却无论如何不肯乖乖听我使唤。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	102. Debris 101 又见邮件

**Debris.101 又见邮件**

这个夜晚真热闹。我、地场卫、舒宾交谈间，突然不知打哪儿传来一阵歌声，伴着诡异的震动，由弱渐强，越来越响亮。  
—俄罗斯小伙身处弹雨而不退却，俄罗斯小伙遭受伤痛绝不呻吟，俄罗斯小伙历经战火必将凯旋，俄罗斯小伙能够战胜汹涌湍流。  
我们皆一愣，侧耳倾听片刻，又东张西望一阵，方确定是你放于特护病房的手机在唱来电铃音。  
大家本不打算理会，可铃声断了响、响了断，反复不停，像有什么火烧眉毛的要紧事。我实在受不了，只好硬着头皮替你接。

走进病房，拿过床头柜上的西门子MC60，屏幕中显示的号码令我有几分眼熟。我清清嗓子，摁下通话键。  
"符拉季连！你在哪儿？你别犯傻呀！把你的方位告诉我，我尽快到！你等着啊！"  
尤拉心急火燎地于电话的另一边喊。  
"呃、唔，是你吗，尤拉？你为何大半夜的…"  
"…阿卜杜拉！怎么是你？"  
我一时语塞："因为…哦…那个…符拉季连目前不大方便，他…嗯…你到底有什么事？"  
"让他接电话！"  
无法可想，我不得不实话实说："他在…抢救室，他…"  
"上帝！哪家医院？"  
"市医院。尤拉，你看，他如今…不是，他几天前…"  
我话音未落，对方就挂了。  
有病啊！  
莫名其妙地暗骂一句，我刚要把你的手机搁回原处，铃声又响了。不过这次是另一个号码。  
"哎，英明？"  
"正人，怎么是你？符拉季连呢？"  
"…找他干嘛？"  
"哦，我刚刚收到一封他的电子邮件，他说什么'积达，感谢你一直以来对我的信任与支持，当你阅读这封信的时候，我已经不在人世。请原谅我的不辞而别。好孩子，愿上帝永远与你同在，阿门。'我有些担心，想问问情况，他还好吗？"  
我的心跳登时顿了半拍，差点把手机扔地上。  
"哑巴啦？"  
"恐怕…恐怕不是太好，他…正在符拉迪沃斯托克的市立医院…抢救，我和卫都在，你…也来瞧瞧吧。"  
"哇！"他怪叫一声，"果不其然！行，你们稍等一会儿，我即刻就到。"  
这是什么意思？  
难不成收到你那封绝笔信不光我一人，也包括尤拉、积达以及很多很多我不认识的家伙？放下手机，我的心里不由地五味翻杂。

十几分钟后，积达出现，他还把古舒达、赛西达、苜蓿领来了，生怕医院这会儿冷清似的。

果然，我的猜测被证实了，你的确给不少人发送过那条告别的电子邮件，据我所知就有赛西达、海伦娜、积达、地场卫，及舒宾。  
相同的发送时间，几乎千篇一律的开场白，只是根据收信者国籍的不同，有的是英文，有的则是俄文。  
—赛西达弟弟，抱歉，我无法再陪你玩耍了。因为当你阅读这封信的时候，我已经不在人世。请原谅我的不辞而别。如果可以的话，请忘掉我，忘掉你这个懦弱无能的彼尔夫什柯哥哥吧。祝你今后一切安好。  
—苜蓿，好姑娘，感谢你一直以来对我的照顾。当你阅读这封信的时候，我已经不在人世。请原谅我的不辞而别。珍重。  
—王子殿下，当你阅读这封信的时候，我已经不在人世。请原谅我的不辞而别。祝你今后一切安好。感谢你一直以来对我的信任与关照，你如此对待我，我真的很开心，不过以后最好别再这样了，人没有警惕性会吃亏的。  
—廖瓦，对不起，弦要断了。从今以后，劳驾再别为我的事操心，多陪陪你的妻子与女儿，她们比我更需要你。珍重。  
"语法基本通顺，可仍有若干单词拼错。真拿他没办法。"阿卫如此评价你的英语水平。  
还好那首脍炙人口的老民歌《茫茫大草原》是独独属于我的。对我而言，这多少也算是个安慰。  
顺便，见到这么些声称是"符拉季连的朋友"的陌生外国人冒出来，舒宾虽有些惊奇，却也深感欣慰，只是对古舒达的身份始终心存疑窦。尽管你这位前世的堂弟再三表示自己跟你仅仅是普通朋友，并无血缘关系，他仍是一副不相信的样子，哈哈。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	103. Debris 102 好消息与坏消息

**Debris.102 好消息与坏消息**

早晨六点整，你终于被推出抢救室，不过紧接着就给送进外科重症监护室。同时，我们大家得到一条好消息与一条坏消息。  
好消息是，你暂时算是捡回了一条命。  
坏消息是，你尚未脱离生命危险，呼吸、心跳随时都可能再度停止，何时会醒更是无人知晓。  
我悬着的一颗心刚刚放下，很快又揪了起来。  
达莉娅与她的另外几名同事拦住一窝蜂往监护室挤的众人，要求我们必须排队，每次最多只准进两人，只能呆十分钟。

我坐在床边一遍又一遍摩挲你的双手，修长的十指、略显粗大的指关节、宛如半透明的贝壳般光洁圆润的指甲盖、手背上柔软纤细的浅色汗毛和清晰可见的一条条青筋，以及…腕部由剃须刀制造的新鲜伤痕。  
鼻子里插着输送氧气的胶皮管，你的眉头紧锁，似乎正在承受什么异常痛苦的事情。  
哼，但甭指望我为此同情你。  
因为我十分清楚，这一切的痛苦，无论是灵魂上的还是肉体上的，皆是你自找的！  
没有人强迫你割腕，没有人威逼你上吊。  
正如十年前，也无人命令你必须参军，必须成为特种侦察兵，必须跟我交朋友，必须一趟一趟地去小溪取水，必须被俘。再后来，更没有谁逼着你不得不与我重拾友情，不得不加入贝尔的艾斯诺尔隐修会，不得不杀朴木泰佑，不得不偷银水晶。  
自己种下苦果，就应该自己咽！既然你做都做了，还有何不敢担当？  
看看你那封绝笔电子信，写得多么冠冕堂皇，却依旧无法掩饰你懦弱自私的本质！什么叫"特别努力"？你跟我提过你鲜为人知的俘虏生涯吗？你向我诉说过到贝尔身旁当卧底的计划吗？尼涅尔和麻里惠的事呢？如果答案全是否定的，你又有何资格这样宣称？  
是，我承认你努力过，只是那些远远不够，根本达不到"特别"的标准。  
所以你不该放弃。  
我明白，你不愿被当作懦夫，可是你想想啊，假如你真这么撒手人寰，就永远没机会摘掉那顶破帽子啦，对不对？起来吧，符拉季连，起来，睁眼瞧瞧我，瞧瞧我们，给你自个儿最后一次翻盘的机会，行吗？快一点，我们等着。

然而，任由我抓住你的手如何地捏、掐、拧、揉，你均无动于衷。  
该死的胆小鬼！你为什么不听我的话？赶紧醒过来！否则我真的一辈子也不原谅你！不信你试试？我说到做到！  
你的身体那么冰凉，几乎感受不出活人应有的温度；你的脸颊那么苍白，几乎观察不到活人应有的颜色。  
恻隐慈悲的真主安拉啊！我怎么才能使时光倒流，将我的符拉季连变回我们最初相遇时的模样？  
阿卫弯下腰，默默地握住我的手，也握住被我牢牢攥于掌心的你的手。我的喉咙一阵哽咽，泪滴在他价格不菲的西装衣袖上。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	104. Debris 103 沉睡

**Debris.103 沉睡**

符拉季连啊，这一回，你沉睡的时间比之前的任何一次都要久。不仅如此，你的病情也忽好忽坏，始终未能完全脱离生命危险。  
我们固然心急如焚，却无能为力。  
我每天下午都会去医院看你，风雨无阻，抓紧仅有的十分钟为你唱歌、讲故事，聊我们曾经在一起的点点滴滴，追忆我们共同拥有的那一段美好岁月…就像现在这样。地场卫、苜蓿、舒宾、积达、赛西达等也常常抽空过来探望你。  
但是一个多月过去了，众人的努力恰似泥牛入海，得不到半分回报，直到十月底，你依旧丝毫未有醒来的迹象。

另一方面，梦幻银水晶的情况也好不到哪儿去。三十多天了，它还是那副黯淡无光的死样子，能量一点都不见恢复。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	105. Debris 104 替罪羊

**Debris.104 替罪羊**

顺便说一句，第二天下午我去探望你的时候，在电话中承诺"尽快到"的尤拉才出现于外科重症监护室，和他老婆一块。  
两个人。这说明我得等他们离开后方能进去，怪不凑巧。  
啊，说起来你应该认识那个小妞吧？尤拉管她叫梅，我也不晓得她的全名。总之挺文静的一个丫头，小嘴、瓜子脸，留着跟火野丽类似的披肩长发，又瘦又矮，瞧上去就像六、七年级那些刚刚开始发育的女学生似的。  
我透过玻璃窗，看到尤拉用一支蘸过水的棉签轻手轻脚地湿润你干裂的、结满暗红色血痂的双唇，不由地一阵心痛。

不多时，二人出来了。我略感惊讶地发现，梅的腹部居然微隆，体态变得丰腴，走路的时候也显得颇有些吃力。  
"嗨，尤拉、梅！"  
"嗨，下午好，阿卜杜拉！"尤拉冲我点点头，便转向他的另一半，"梅，我有事要同阿卜杜拉谈谈，你先回车里等我吧。"  
梅羞答答地朝我俩一笑，旋即转身离开。  
我望着她的背影，不无担忧地问："多久啦？你确定带孕妇来这种地方没问题吗？"  
"不打紧，才三个月。"  
"还是小心为妙…对了，你前…不，昨天找符拉季连干嘛？"  
"我正准备告诉你。阿卜杜拉，瞧。"  
他从裤兜内摸出自己的手机，打开收件箱，递给我。  
—永别了，尤拉，珍重。  
你的号码。  
又是你发的告别短信！只是不知何故，与其他六条相比，这一条出奇的短。  
唉，我要怎么向他讲述你遭受的一连串不幸呢？  
"尤拉，我…"  
"滨海边疆区公安局的副局长舒宾跟我通过电话，我都知道啦。哼，都怪那个在我们公司贴污秽广告的王八蛋！当初符拉季连出事，却什么也不跟我说，只表示是普通的抢劫，我…不过没关系，舒宾已开始着手调查，天网恢恢，迟早会把他揪出来！"尤拉咬牙切齿地骂道，"狗娘养的！舒宾讲了，到时候给他安一个诽谤或非法传播淫秽物品的罪，狠狠敲他一笔竹杠，罚得他倾家荡产，找人结结实实揍他一顿，再关他一年半载，然后直接丢进精神病院…如此一来，他就死定了，这辈子算完了！"  
我听得刮目结舌，冷汗直流。  
"这会不会…太暴力？我并不想替谁开脱，可万一惹上人命官司…"  
尤拉满不在乎。  
"他活该！反正舒宾是上校呢，不怕！那种该下地狱的畜生，活着纯粹是浪费粮食，即使杀他一万遍，也难解我心头之怒！他…把符拉季连的生活彻底毁了，你不明白吗？！若不是他干出这等下三滥的破事，符拉季连就不会丢工作，不会失去经济来源，也就不会卖房子，更不会因此中另外两个人渣的陷阱，被拘禁、侮辱、虐待，并且被迫染上毒瘾！我恨不得将他剁成肉酱！"  
卖房子？我一愣。什么房子？海燕小区的？  
"你的意思是，他把海燕小区的房子卖掉喽？几时？他卖给谁啦？卖了多少钱？"  
"八月下旬。怎么，舒宾没和你说啊？"  
"呃，我不大记得了…自从接到他住院的消息后，我的脑子…最近总是乱七八糟的，咳…"  
拍拍我的肩膀，尤拉表示理解。  
"正常。毕竟这一阵子你也够辛苦的。无论如何，阿卜杜拉，谢谢你。减去中介费，他获得的卖房款是四十八万五千美金。新的房主据我所知是一位叫克谢尼娅·索洛维约娃的守寡少妇。记得三个月前符拉季连被绑架的事吧？就是她丈夫尼涅尔·索洛维约夫伙同一个叫孔德拉季·库尔布斯基的杂碎干的！还算是老天有眼，他俩给关进监狱没多久，即双双暴毙。"  
克谢尼娅？不是那个疯疯癫癫的嬉皮士丫头吗？她为何一下子这么有钱？买彩票发啦？  
我对此很好奇，但我目前最关心的并不是这件事。  
"那…如今舒宾调查出什么线索没有？"  
"广告吗？当然有！他们追查到一辆黄色的出租车，车主交代，今年六月十六日凌晨五点，曾有一名打扮成圣诞老人模样的陌生男子租用他的车。我们公司附近的小叫花子们也反映，雇佣他们散发广告宣传单的是一个'圣诞老公公'。"  
见鬼，那时候我心烦意乱的，居然忘记给这蠢货洗脑了！  
我不禁感到口腔发干、舌尖发涩、嘴唇发凉，不行，这样不行，必须赶紧想办法使调查中止，否则我铁定得有大麻烦。

尼涅尔和孔德拉季死啦？真不错，虽闹不清楚是天意还是人为，不过，不管怎么样，于我而言都是一件好得不能再好的好事。  
反正是两个杂种，被泼脏水也是活该。  
现在我就缺一只替罪羊了，没办法，我并不擅长对大规模的人群进行永久性的催眠暗示，惟有另辟奇径。  
说白了，我的计划是这样的：找一位身高、体型、口音—相貌无所谓，我扮的圣诞老公公有面具—都与我接近的男人，将其洗脑，叫他跑去公安局向舒宾自首，承认找那群小鬼张贴宣传画的人就是他自己。  
当然，我是讲道理的人，不可能让他白白地替我顶包，我会给他及他的家人相应的金钱补偿，如果他有家人的话。

探视结束后，我回别墅取了一些东西，租一辆计程车于符拉迪沃斯托克满大街转悠，寻觅合适的目标。  
这次我总算记得给司机洗脑喽。  
工夫不负有心人，经过若干小时的寻找，将近深夜十一点的时候，我还真就在某条街道拐角处的垃圾桶旁发现了那么一位。  
大约三十岁的男子，高且瘦，乱糟糟的鸡窝头，胡子拉渣，裹着一张又脏又破的毛毯睡得正酣。  
远远的，我停下车，走过去用脚尖碰碰他。  
"喂，小子，发财的机会来了哦，醒醒！不然就错过啦！"  
"…干嘛呀？"  
打着阿欠懒懒地翻了个身，睁开一只几乎被眼屎糊住的小眼睛，他茫然地瞅着我。  
我蹲下来，直视男人的双目，开始催眠。  
望着我…盯住我的瞳孔…很好，相当好，就这样，保持你的姿势…我是你的最高主宰者，我是无所不能的…我可以实现你一切的愿望，所有贪婪、愚昧、邪恶的愿望，只要你臣服我、归顺我，将你的身体和灵魂统统交给我…交给我，交给我吧…  
他浑身一抖擞，立刻如一滩软泥般瘫倒在地，匍匐于我的脚前。  
"大人！我愿听从您的任何吩咐。"  
"先通报你的姓名、年龄、职业、住址与父母、妻儿、兄弟姐妹等家庭成员的相关情况吧。"  
"马卡尔·别兹罗德涅，二十五岁，职业、住址、父母、妻儿、兄弟姐妹…全没有。"  
嗯？我一愣。  
"这是什么意思？你是孤儿？还是流浪汉？那你靠什么活？偷？抢？骗？"  
"是的。偶尔我也去赌场碰运气，或者倒腾白粉。"  
啧啧，不简单，年纪轻轻已五毒俱全了。这类危害社会安定团结的大毒瘤，倘若不尽快铲除他，我都对不起我伟大的俄罗斯联邦。因此，虽然他的个子不及我高，体格不及我壮，声音跟我的也不太像，我依旧决定选他作为替罪羊。  
我从车内拿出一百卢布和用完后一直没顾得上扔的圣诞老人套装，交给马卡尔。  
"带着这些去滨海边疆区公安局，找到列夫·舒宾副局长，告诉他，因为需要由慷慨的孔德拉季·库尔布斯基和尼涅尔·索洛维约夫那里获取购买毒品的钱，饱受戒断症状困扰的你不得不答应铤而走险，帮助他们散播一系列不堪入目的印刷品诋毁败坏符拉季连·茨托洛尼柯夫的名誉。然而，事后，你越琢磨越觉得问心有愧，因此在巨大的心理压力下选择了自首，以求从轻发落。"

符拉季连，你别怪我，我承认此事办得的确不那么地道，可…我也是有苦衷啊，我也是迫于无奈呀，你就理解我一下嘛。  
反正没人会关心马卡尔这种祸害的动向，更没人会在乎他的死活。  
而且如果你看看他浑身上下密密麻麻的静脉注射孔，就会知道，那样海洛因深度中毒的瘾君子，即便我不用他，他也没几天了。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	106. Debris 105 采访

**Debris.105 采访**

你上过电视，符拉季连，你记得吗？在十月初，在第一频道的法制节目—《暮色苍茫》里面。你有印象吧？  
我知道那栏目，每周六晚上直播，周日下午重播，内容跟《灵通左右线》差不多。  
舒宾说，你是在从法院回来的途中接受采访的。唉，我真搞不懂，这么大的事，你为何对我、对达莉娅均只字未提。

我曾在第一频道的官方网站浏览过那段视频，采访你的是小有名气的女记者埃季丽·普里亚辛娜，别看已经五十岁出头，可她保养得挺不错，双目炯炯有神，肌肤白嫩柔滑，身材凹凸有致，冒充三十多岁的少妇绝对没问题。  
如果我没记错，这次谈话应该就是于舒宾的警车内完成的。  
你当时穿着红棕相间的条纹领带与铅灰色的西装，喏，就是和贝尔拍婚纱照时穿的那身衣服。  
第一个开口的是普里亚辛娜。  
"感谢您接受我们的采访，茨托洛尼柯夫先生。那么首先我想请您为我们详细描述一下当天的情景，可以吗？"  
你微笑着点点头。  
"没问题。特拉克托尔接到我的电话，得知我对电脑打字员的工作很有兴趣，显得十分热情，要我前往他们临时的办公场所—我之前卖给他女友的那套房子—面试，于是我便去了。进屋后，我看见房间内有三个人，除了特拉克托尔及其女友，还有一名我不认识的亚洲男子。特拉克托尔告诉我，他是他的表弟兼秘书，叫雷姆·捷列金。"  
"您此时没发觉那三人有什么异常之处？"  
"嗯。我一心只盼望赶快得到打字员的工作，不曾注意其它的事情。"  
"然后呢？"  
"雷姆给我们四个一人倒了一杯咖啡，接着特拉克托尔开始同我东拉西扯地聊天，说的全是歌舞厅、夜总会、酒吧等等这类跟电脑打字八竿子打不着的东西。我很纳闷，也非常着急，却只能一边喝咖啡一边随声附和，不敢催他，怕给未来的老板留下不好的印象。结果，等我杯中的咖啡见底，他突然话题一转，宣称我当打字员实在是屈才，不如做三级片的演员。"  
"您拒绝了？"  
"是的。我极为愤怒，觉得这简直是对我人格的侮辱，当即准备拂袖离开，然而我突然发现自己的身体…不听使唤了。我猜，他们在咖啡里做过手脚。所以正像你们所知晓的，自那一日起，整整…十八天，我再也没能够走出这栋房子。"  
"冒昧地问一句，雷姆与特拉克托尔有没有强迫您…同他们发生关系？"  
"没有。顶多是用手和一些…器械，毕竟我仅仅是两人赚钱和吸引眼球的工具，况且据我观察，他俩对同性并无特殊兴趣。"  
"呃…最后您是怎么脱身的呢？"  
"我一直在寻找适当的机会，终于有一天，趁雷姆和特拉克托尔不备，我用牙签捅开手铐，通过卫生间的窗户钻出去。"  
"据他俩的辩护律师爆料，您逃走前还袭击了睡梦中的这二人？"  
"我不否认，我确实曾将他们打昏并捆绑起来。要知道我别无选择，我可不希望那两名罪犯在警察们赶到之前便逃之夭夭。"  
"能不能告诉我们，您是出于何种缘由答应出庭作证的？你是否考虑过，这样做，很有可能导致您的个人信息大量外泄，让您成为许多人在街头巷尾、茶余饭后消遣议论的目标，从而对您今后的事业、人际关系、家庭等各方面产生诸多负面的影响？"  
"当然。但这是我作为一名联邦公民应尽的义务、应有的权利，我不该亦没资格拒绝。"  
"倘若有别的受害者能够站出来，您是不是依旧会坚持这一选择？"  
"是。"  
"您为什么要放弃民事赔偿？"  
"我不想让某些不明真相的旁观者以为我是卖肉的。"  
"好吧。那么你对最终的判决结果有何期望呢？"  
"只要是建立在公平、公正的原则上，无论结果怎样，我皆愿意接受。我信任法官、陪审团，也相信我们国家现行的法律制度。"

访谈的过程中，你表现得格外镇定，波澜不惊的语气，礼貌得体的笑容，平静得仿佛是在陈述别人的故事一般。  
某个同你毫不相干的人的故事。  
假如，我未留意到你的右手始终牢牢抓住安全带的插扣不松，始终断断续续地轻轻颤抖，并且这颤抖偶尔还向上传导到同一侧的胳膊、肩膀乃至嘴角，我大概真的会相信，无论是被采访，或是被囚禁，于你而言均是无足轻重、不值一提的小事。

你问我为何去看普里亚辛娜采访你的视频？哦，那得归功于这位女记者。她说，有关海燕小区监禁案的节目播出后引起强烈反响，许多观众打电话对你深表同情与关心，希望获得你的联系方式，并寄来一些礼物及信件请求电视台转交你。  
因此普里亚辛娜就联系了那天护送你回医院的舒宾，而舒宾就直接陪着她上外科重症监护室看你啦，恰巧遇见我。  
女记者带去的东西不少，塞了满满当当一纸箱，其中颇有一些令我都爱不释手的稀罕小玩意，嘿嘿。  
譬如，莫斯科的玛尔列娜·奥柯佳布利斯卡娅送的十字绣，半米多宽，一米多长，绣的是一群憨态可掬的斑点狗幼崽在青翠的草地上翻滚嬉戏；还有下诺夫哥罗德的米莎·多普列赫用白色、黑色、红色和粉色的半透明亚力克米珠串成的巴掌大的小兔子；另外，阿尔乔姆的伊丽莎白·莫尔恰诺娃烤制的一小盒香蕉巧克力蛋卷也非常好吃，颇有真琴的风格。  
但最引人瞩目的莫过于一份来自底特律的、未署名的神秘礼物，那是一瓶法国波利亚克村一九七六年出产的红葡萄酒，桐木方盒、红绒布里衬，包装精美，旁边放着一封信，分别以英文与俄文写有"仅茨托洛尼柯夫先生亲启，谢谢"的字样。

"多好的一个孩子呀，如此爽快地答应接受采访，允许我们录音录像，允许我们不打马赛克，同意我们使用他的真实姓名，在时间上也没有一丁点为难我们的意思…希望他早点恢复意识，早点看到这些来自远方的祝福及支持。"普里亚辛娜表示。  
舒宾耸肩。  
"唉，要怎么说呢？我不同意他接受采访，也完全是为他好，不想情绪原本就不稳定的他再受刺激。他却一个劲地冲我嚷嚷，指责我不尊重他的意见，擅作主张，而他身为一名清白无辜的受害者，根本不应当像见不得光的老鼠一样东躲西藏、自取其辱。"  
"呵呵，小伙子真可爱。我总觉得他的身上有不少故事，很值得深入挖掘。"  
"暂时不要吧。战俘营的事涉及某些军方高层，孔德拉季、尼涅尔的案子则牵扯到我们南方的邻国且尚在侦查阶段。"  
"那他的手机号、住处及目前的状况，我们能否公开？"  
"住院的事…可以公开，不过手机号码就算了。再有礼物、信之类的，还是劳烦你们转交吧。"  
听副局长这么一讲，我忽然想起一件事。  
"舒宾，尼涅尔他们找去侮辱符拉季连的五名外国人抓住没有？"  
"全抓住了，但因为是多人作案，责任认定比较繁琐，需再等几天才会进入庭审阶段。我明白你想问什么，不必忧虑，阿卜杜拉，我已跟那个国家的警方通过气，该国虽无针对侵犯男性的律法，也能按故意伤害罪判，刑期约为六个月至四年。"  
我顿时瞠目结舌："啊？太短了吧？你开什么国际玩笑？这不是明摆着欺负人嘛！"  
"我们俄罗斯联邦的性暴力罪可是三年到十年呐。"普里亚辛娜咂咂舌，"不可思议的邻国。符拉季连怎么认为？"  
"就不能想想办法吗？"我郁闷地问。  
"没办法，你知道，人家的条款中就那样写的，总不至于为了他一个人修改宪法吧？"舒宾无奈地一摊手，"并且我们两国间有引渡条约，里面规定本国国民不予引渡，只能在自己的国家依法提起刑事诉讼。我同符拉季连解释过，他对此也表示理解。"

什么跟什么嘛！废话，你当然只有表示理解的份儿，不然能怎么样？去他们的领事馆纵火？焚烧他们的国旗？欺人太甚！  
不过不要紧，你还有我，你的好朋友、好兄弟，我一定会以我自己的方式替你讨回公道，管它条不条约、法不法规的。

~Oo*oO~

呵呵，是的，我确实袭击了睡梦中的特拉克托尔和雷姆—即佐佐木萨沙和穴水空流，拜我所赐，他俩以后不要说生儿育女，恐怕连鱼水之欢都再没机会体验。我清楚，这样的做法甚为不妥，可人有的时候真的很难控制自己。  
我原本已经做好接受惩罚的准备，令我始料未及的是，经过一番讨论，法官及陪审团一致认定我属于正当防卫，感谢这些好心人。

我的那个部位有很严重的伤，动过手术，因此我曾苦苦恳求二人放过我，或至少允许我以嘴、手代替那儿为他们的客人服务。  
他们拒绝的同时开始为我注射"类似氯胺酮的"的新型毒品。  
当细小的纯白色晶体被溶解并推进我的静脉之际，我是那么绝望，我感到自己的人生此后已再无继续下去的必要。  
这种毒品的成瘾性极强，仅打过一针，我就在四十八小时内轻而易举地成为了它的俘虏。  
无人能够逃脱毒品的掌控，无人。  
我知道，它将缓慢却不可逆转地摧垮我的躯体，侵蚀我的精神，使我逐渐变疯、变傻，最终化为一堆会生长的垃圾，每个毛孔都流着血和肮脏的脓液，散发出腐臭的气味，令一切不得不从我身旁经过的人皆掩口捂鼻，对我怒目相视。  
我不想落得那样凄惨的结局，与其如此，还不如趁现在赶紧结束自己的性命。  
但在此之前，我必须先完成一件事情，就是把雷姆、特拉克托尔送上法庭，不让这两名泯灭人性的恶棍又一次逃脱法律的制裁。

杉山翔央的皮肤非常白，睫毛很长，鼻梁旁有一颗小红痣。菊池幸是标准的丹凤眼，尖下巴，有二枚小虎牙。对不对？  
我在雷姆拍摄的录像中见过这对年幼的恋人。  
特拉克托尔不止一次地指着两个孩子的尸体威胁我，如果我敢试图反抗，不肯配合，他们的今天就是我的明天。

克谢尼娅别出心裁地在囚禁我的房间—玛莎原来的卧室—安装了几个隐秘的微型摄像头，把我每一次"接待"客人的过程均完整地录制下来。事后，特拉克托尔会认真研究那些视频，一旦发现我有伺候不周的地方，便惩罚我。  
惩罚的方式…极其简单，就是断绝我的毒品供应。  
没体验过戒断症状的人压根无法理解那是怎样一种刻骨铭心的痛苦。我泪流满面，哭喊着不住于地上翻滚，用尽各种最羞耻、最下贱的姿态乞求他宽恕我，帮我逃离地狱的煎熬，进入毒品赐予的虚幻天堂。为此，我什么都愿做。  
而他自始至终只是好整以暇地在一旁默默欣赏我的丑态，直到我四肢抽搐、浑身冰凉，眼看要虚脱时，才不慌不忙满足我的渴望。

雷姆无意间曾经向我透露，他是东京大学医学部毕业的高材生，专业是泌尿科，多年前在日本开过一家十分有声望的私人诊所。  
我认为，他并未撒谎。  
医用橡胶手套、润滑剂、各式各样我叫不上名字的工具，甚至他自己的指头…所有这一切，雷姆使用起来皆游刃有余。  
我至今依旧清晰地记得他是如何应特拉克托尔的要求为我录制所谓的宣传短片的。  
"放松些，深呼吸。我对我本人的技巧很有信心，若您乖乖照我的指示做，就不会有任何不适。"  
他话音未落，已畅通无阻地捅进一根手指。  
柔嫩敏感的内壁粘膜被挤压、摩擦、推、顶、揉摁的滋味简直难以形容，令人欲罢不能，触电般不可思议的强烈刺激如潮水一样周而复始地一遍遍冲刷我全身的每一个细胞、每一寸皮肤、每一根神经、每一条血管，我的呼吸渐渐变得急促和沉重。  
"嗯…唔…"  
他冷静而专注地观察我的表情，以此为依据逐步调整手指抽插的力度、频率、角度，犹如技术精湛的检验员在调试一台刚刚组装完毕的大型机械装置。然而，他的目光那么冰凉，充满厌恶与鄙视，像在打量一条沾满粪便及尿液的蛆虫。  
我被那样的眸子盯着，躯壳越发燥热，灵魂却越发寒冷。  
他讨厌我，他瞧不起我，他觉得我恶心。可即使如此，他还是要对我做这种事情，因为金钱。  
真悲哀。  
不光是我的悲哀，亦是他的悲哀，只是他意识不到，或者假装意识不到。  
猛然间，指头撤出我的体内，取而代之的是一支光滑坚硬的棒状物，及些许黏黏糊糊的凡士林软膏。  
我能够预感到接下来将发生什么，我不想看见，于是闭住眼，可我闭不住耳朵。  
不断深入的过程中，棒状物震动着发出细微的嗡嗡声，快感持续积累，心脏嗵嗵地狂跳不止，下腹部似有一团火蓬勃燃烧。  
"哇，他硬了，碰都没碰就自动站起来喽！奇迹！雷姆，你果然厉害哟！我崇拜你！"  
"克谢尼娅，扶稳你的三脚架，免得拍糊啦。"  
"遵命，亲爱的特拉克托尔，瞧我的！这段要是往网上一放，保证点击率高高的，嘻嘻，你就偷着乐吧！"  
不错，尼涅尔的妻…呃，遗孀说得对。  
"啊啊…"  
我的什物确实未经任何触摸就由于后方带来的刺激而挺立摇曳着飞溅出大量浓浊的男性精华，弄脏了雷姆的脸。  
像女人似的，呵呵。  
"把你的东西收拾干净。"  
皱起眉，他嫌恶地用指甲刮下那些液体塞进我的嘴里。我驯服地舔着，伸出舌与他的手指交缠。  
这不算什么，早晚会过去，在我死后，我便不会再拥有这一桩桩屈辱的记忆。  
然而，尽管我如此努力地安慰自个儿，可是仍旧无法阻拦咸涩的泪水不断划过我的眼眶，一颗接一颗，一道接一道，仿佛永无止尽。


	107. Debris 106 看守所

**Debris.106 看守所**

通过进一步的打探，我从舒宾那儿得知，这五名亚洲男人原来是积达的同胞兼同乡，目前被羁押在一个叫木伦县看守所的地方。  
幸运的是，那里离国境线挺近；不幸的是，我并不懂中文，而据说他们的俄文也很差劲，英文更烂。  
语言不通的话，别说洗脑，恐怕简单的交流都成问题，因此，我需要一名可靠的翻译。  
我回到别墅，第一时间拨通积达的手机，把我了解的情况与我的计划向他和盘托出，问他愿不愿帮忙，他痛快地答应了。

至于如何收拾他们…嘿嘿，我曾经看过一部情景喜剧，里面提到一种叫"极品可乐"的游戏，嗯…就是拿一瓶可口可乐，拧开盖，喝掉一半，然后再把瓶子灌满。啊？你问我用什么灌满？哈哈，是"嘘嘘"！  
当然啦，我手里并没有多余的可乐供他们挥霍，不过我会以别的东西代替，保管能教那群王八蛋玩得尽兴。

那天夜里十一点半左右，我们神不知鬼不觉地潜入看守所，将这五名罪犯押至篮球场，同时让其余的人都进入梦乡。  
金某，二十九岁。  
尹某，二十岁。  
卢某某，二十六岁。  
尹某某，二十岁。  
安某，二十八岁。  
积达跟我说过他们的全名，不过太拗口了，我没记住。  
警方整理的笔录显示，他们皆是性取向正常的男人，对同性毫无兴趣。然而为了区区三百美圆的报酬，那群坏东西不惜违背良知，违背伦理道德，坐下这等令他们自个儿回忆起来都"直犯恶心、忍不住想吐"的龌龊之事。无知、愚昧、可怜。  
而混蛋尼涅尔竟然义正辞严地宣称，你是畏罪潜逃的杀人犯，被如此对待是罪有应得，叫他们不必手下留情。  
呸！他自已才是杀人犯，他全家都是杀人犯！  
曾经伤害你的五个男人战战兢兢地蜷缩于篮球架下，惊恐不安地望着我。  
"知不知道我为什么找你们几位？"  
虽然把这帮罪犯弄出牢房之际，积达已经和他们解释过，我仍然忍不住又问了一遍。  
男人们乱纷纷地点头。  
"杀人偿命，欠债还钱，干坏事受惩罚，天经地义，更何况你们得罪的还是本大爷最好的朋友！尽管贵国的法律尚不健全，不能为大家的行为提供针对性的处理办法，但是不要紧，我愿代劳。怎么样？若想活命，你们就得乖乖任凭我差遣，否则…"我一扬手，硕大的篮球架咣当一声轰然倒下，落于他们身后不远处的杂草丛间，溅起一片土渣，"这即是你们的下场！"  
忽而瞅瞅我，忽而瞅瞅架子，忽而互相瞅瞅，呆愣片刻，五人突然齐刷刷地双膝跪倒，冲我磕头如捣蒜，口中还念念有词。  
"饶命哇！都怨我们有眼不识泰山呀，我们真不是故意的！"  
"确实是我们做得不妥，不该未征得别人的允许就强行搞人家，即使人家是男的。警察同志们已经批评教育过我们，我们也承认错误并深刻反省了，事主自己也表示不再追究，赔偿款也免了，所以您大人有大量，就放过我们吧，我们下次绝对不敢了！"  
"冤有头、债有主，要不是缺钱，谁喜欢搞男的？我们又不变态！您应当找那两个俄罗斯人算账才对！"  
我懒得跟这帮没脸没皮的家伙废话，伸出右手往下凌空一划，坚硬的水泥地上瞬间多出五个两指宽、四指长的小深坑。  
不约而同地猛一哆嗦，他们顿时噤若寒蝉。  
"安静！看到这些洞洞没有？你们一人负责一个，天亮之前必须给我全部灌满，否则谁也甭想见着明日的太阳！"  
众犯人面面相觑，异口同声地问："用…用…用什么灌啊？水吗？"  
"想一想你们被抓的原因，就晓得该拿什么灌啦，嘁。"我不屑地从鼻子里冷哼一声。  
他们依然呆呆傻傻地盯着我。  
积达不得不走过去，使用那群外国佬所理解的语言挨个解释，他们这才恍然大悟，于是又鼓噪一通。  
我没好气地问："叫唤什么呢？"  
"他们表示这不科学，他们即便累死，一晚上也挤不出那么多。"  
积达翻译。  
"如今知道不行啦？早干嘛去了？糟蹋符拉季连的时候，这帮兔崽子怎么就没觉得不科学？"我一听，更火大了，"狡辩！"  
"…他们声称当时孔德拉季喂他们吃过药。"  
我不耐烦地摆摆手："我不管！我只负责验收！我给你们五小时的时间，你们自己瞧着办吧！"

最后这些坏蛋终于屈服。  
但果然没有一个人完成我规定的量，尽管人人皆把自己搞得精疲力竭、神情恍惚，连站也站不稳…哈哈！我早就知道他们没那本事，也根本不指望他们能办到，我纯粹只是想狠狠地折腾折腾这伙可恶的老外一番。  
好可惜，当时你不在现场。看着恬不知耻的五个混帐东西犹如阴沟里掏出的稀泥一般蔫头蔫脑瘫在地上，我的心情真是无比舒畅。

我没杀他们。尽管我恨他们，不过积达说得没错，他们罪不至死，且相对于你所承受的痛苦，死亡实在太便宜他们了。  
因此我采纳积达的建议，去篮球场放了一把火。  
别担心，我不会伤及无辜，我布置的结界可以将火势及五名亚洲男人全控制在其范围之内。  
至于他们是毫发未损，还是被烧死、烧残、烧成焦炭，就得看他们的造化啦。  
如果不出意外，其他呼呼大睡的人将于三十分钟后醒来。到那时，撕心裂肺的惨叫声与明亮耀眼的熊熊烈焰，大概都会消失。

~Oo*oO~

阿卜杜拉，这么做过于残忍，你不该如此。那些懵懂的年轻人并非主谋，仅是被利用而已，他们根本不明白自己干了什么。  
你不是受害者，我才是，况且我并未授权你做我的代理人或监护人，所以你没资格替我做决定。  
你再一意孤行地自以为是下去，早晚会吃大亏的。  
傻孩子，倘若你是发自内心的为我着想，那么当你得知我申明放弃民事赔偿金的时候，就理应无条件停手。

你为何不认真阅读一下笔录呢？你不懂汉语，难道积达也不懂？难道他不曾告诉你，这五位亚洲小伙子为什么需要钱吗？如果你不慎被骗子以介绍工作为由拐到异国他乡，整日挨饿受冻，一天工作十小时以上，却拿不到半戈比的薪水，你怎么想？  
他们为争取到所谓出国务工的名额，甚至把家中全部的积蓄都给了骗子。  
我的案子结案后，把他们坑苦了的骗子—某家非法的劳务中介公司的老板—依然逍遥法外，他们的血汗钱自然也没有被追回。


	108. Debris 107 苏醒

**Debris.107 苏醒**

你是在十一月六日那天醒来的，你还记得吗？前一天下午，我去探望你的时候，达莉娅高兴地告诉我，你的病情已基本趋于稳定，估计不日便可苏醒，没必要再呆在外科重症监护室，因此昨晚就被送回了特护病房。  
我听了，别提有多开心啦，立刻乐颠颠地赶去继续做你的陪护，守着你，只等你恢复意识的那一刻。

凌晨四点左右，遵照达莉娅"每隔二小时为符拉季连测一次体温，发现异常就按铃叫我"的叮嘱，我刚刚把温度计从你的腋窝下抽出，看见你的体温是正常得不能再正常的三十六度，你突然浑身一哆嗦，睁开了浅蓝色的双眸。  
"符拉季连？符拉季连！你醒啦？你…你…怎么样？你还好吗？"我又惊又喜，连忙握住你的手，语无伦次地问。  
"…针。"  
你迷茫地望着我，仿佛根本不认识我似的，过了老半天才用极细极弱的声音吐出一个词。  
"哦？"  
"打…针…难受，给…打…我…给我…我…要打针，求您…"  
"什么？"  
"任何事…我都愿意做！对…不起！原谅…我！劳…劳驾给我…给我针，我听…您的，全听您的，我不敢了，再…不敢了！求求您…求…您，给我打针吧！就一针！啊…啊啊…救救我，难受…"  
见我一直不明白，你好像有些着急，呼吸的频率开始变快，鼻翼张开，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，身体微微抽搐。  
…等等，针？莫非你指的…实际上是毒品吗？  
就是穴水与佐佐木强制给你注射的那种类似氯胺酮的新型毒品？  
施恩济世的真主啊！  
你冷不防拽着我的手拖到唇边，宛若吃奶的婴儿般用舌头认真地舔舐吮吸我的一根根手指、指尖、指甲盖、指缝，自下而上，由上至下，一遍又一遍，不放过每一寸皮肤褶皱。滑腻腻、软趴趴、湿答答的触感，使我联想到一种令人作呕的海洋生物—蛞蝓。  
我顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，猛地抽回手。  
"喂！你疯啦？"  
努力挤出一抹矫揉造作的媚笑，你舔去溢出嘴角的涎水，冲我眨巴空洞无神的眼睛："别…走嘛，来…来…来呀，我…是您的，都是您…的，我是…贱货，淫荡、下流，我就喜欢被…男人捅，我是…妓女，是叫春的…母猫…"  
你一边说一边颤颤巍巍地掀开被子，解开上衣的纽扣，学夜总会里那帮脱衣舞娘的样子不甚熟练地捏揉两粒浅褐色的两粒乳首。  
我惊呆了，不由自主地咽下一口唾沫。  
紧接着，你费劲地抬起腰，把裤子褪至脚踝，艰难地分开白皙修长的双腿，将下半身的隐密处毫不遮掩地展示于我的眼前。  
"快…进去，请尽情…尽情地干我、插我、侵犯我吧！呵…哈哈，我最享受…这种…"  
你不间断地喘息，前额渗出一层细密的汗珠，脸颊红得几乎可以滴出血，同绀紫的鼻头、唇瓣形成鲜明的对比。  
被你随手丢弃的成人纸尿裤悲哀地躺在床脚旁，散发出一股臊臭难闻的味道。  
而你胯间那根可怜的什物显然不肯给你面子，任凭你如何套弄拉扯，始终无精打采地耷着，没有丝毫雄起的迹象。  
该死的！  
混蛋！  
你搞什么玩意呢？这里可是医院呀！  
你要不要脸了？  
"够啦，你给我停下！"终于缓过神的我愤怒地捉住你的两只手腕，对着你的耳朵大吼，"你清醒一点！你睁大眼睛好好看看，我是阿卜杜拉，这里是市立医院！没有佐佐木萨沙，没有穴水空流，也没有你要的毒品！"  
你愣愣地瞅着我，双目渐渐泛起朦胧的水光。  
"…抱歉，我错了，我做得…不够好，我懂。我会…加油，原谅我…求您给我打一针，就…就一针…"  
大颗大颗的泪滴滚滚落下，你无助地抽泣着，活像一名饱受欺凌及虐待的小女孩。  
我心烦意乱地对你高声呵斥："还是不是男子汉啊，哭什么？振作起来，擦干眼泪，裤子、衣服穿好！"  
你惊惧地打个寒颤，似懂非懂地点点头，泪光盈然的模样分外惹人怜。  
我以为你总算老实了，便松开你。  
岂料我一放手，你立刻再次抬高大腿，将两根指头硬生生塞进自己不久前刚做完第二次手术的后穴，粗暴地搅拌、扩张、推进抽出。流下的污血很快沾满你的手指，你痛苦地蹙起眉，全身颤抖，却依旧极力保持着愈发僵硬的笑容。  
"要…要这样…是吧？我会好…好表现，呃…呜…来，快…我是…欠捅的婊子…我…饥渴难耐…"  
住手！  
拜托你，符拉季连，别那么糟蹋你自己，不要继续表演啦！  
我再也不想看了！  
抄起床头柜上一只空的大号输液瓶，照着你的脑袋砸去，只一下，你就软绵绵地倒在病床上，失去了知觉。  
我没打算杀你，更不会伤害你，我不过是…无论如何都要阻止你。  
扔掉瓶子，我有气无力地倚靠在门框边，双脚一阵阵发软，两眼一阵阵发黑，胸中一阵阵发闷，脑海里一片混沌。

然后，我就逃跑了。是的，逃跑。我为你重新盖上被子，连按三次紧急呼叫铃，就像听见警笛声的小偷似的急急离开了市医院。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	109. Debris 108 妈妈

**Debris.108 妈妈**

我不想看到如此寡廉鲜耻、奴颜媚骨、肮脏下作的你，就像九年前，仅有十一岁的我不愿看到曾经那么温柔、文静、贤惠、谦和有礼的妈妈光天化日之下几乎不着寸缕地于车水马龙、人来人往的繁华街道旁搔首弄姿一样。  
那是爸爸下葬后的第五十天。  
妈妈一大早就不声不响地出门了，连着整整两日踪影全无，急得快要发狂的我不得不向学校请假，于邻居家几位热心的叔叔、阿姨、哥哥、姐姐的陪伴下四处寻找她，后来终于在一家音像店的门口发现了我的妈妈。  
符拉季连，你想像得出她当时的状态吗？  
我们那个时候瞧见的，是一名蓬头垢面的疯女人，袒胸露乳，只穿一条破破烂烂的内裤，满身都是不知在哪儿蹭的泥巴，手持一根长扫帚，笨拙地模仿钢管舞的动作，和着商店内播放的音乐扭腰、摇臀、甩胯，时不时还岔开双腿摆出一些不堪入目的姿势。  
"什么地方来的精神病？她的亲戚呢？干嘛不管她？简直有伤风化，呸！"  
"哈哈，小娘儿们跳得不赖呀！就是不大专业。没关系，让我给你现场教导教导，嘿嘿嘿！大腿再抬高一点，左手放到奶子上，右手插进裤头里，揉一揉…对，很好！再使劲一些…接着来，动动手指…果然够味，呵呵，孺子可教！"  
"喂，飞一个吻！"  
"要脱就脱干净啦，留一条小裤裤多碍事，我帮你撕烂吧，哈哈哈哈！"  
"这种水平还好意思显摆？快回家哄孩子去，臭烘烘的老母猪！"  
众人三三两两地围着她轻佻地调戏、嘲笑、品头论足。甚至有个别不老实的男人直接伸手摸弄她赤裸的肌肤，她却浑然不觉。  
他们的表情、语气、举止及妈妈没羞没臊的嘴脸，所有的这一切仿佛一把把锋利的尖刀，扎进我幼小稚嫩的心灵。  
"滚！你们全都滚蛋！"  
泪水沿我的面孔一个劲往下淌，我哭叫着冲上前夺过她的扫帚，冲着围观的人群劈头盖脸地一通乱拍。  
人们立刻知趣地护住脑袋作鸟兽散。  
就剩下妈妈一人，傻乎乎地站于原地，对我不停地抛媚眼。  
我忽然感觉头很晕，视线也变得十分模糊。  
"阿卜杜拉，别胡闹了，赶紧带你妈妈回家去吧！"不晓得是谁这样对我说。  
…妈妈？  
不！  
她不是！她不配！  
这个披头散发、双眼通红、半人半鬼的疯婆子不是我的妈妈！  
这个赤身裸体招摇过市的白痴不是我的妈妈！  
这个像发情的牲畜一般厚颜无耻地于众目睽睽下摇头摆尾卖弄风骚的脏东西不是我的妈妈！  
我不要承认！  
铆足劲将扫帚摔向她，我狠狠抹了一把眼泪，推开试图劝阻、安慰我的好邻居们，死死地捂住耳朵，不顾一切地发足狂奔而去。

当天晚些时候，妈妈被送进精神病院，并在四年后莫名其妙地失踪，至今仍下落不明，我再也没有看见过她。

其实，早在一个多月以前，她的神志就不大正常了，时而清醒，时而迷糊，常无缘无故地打骂我，指责我害死了爸爸。  
我的胳膊、脊背、大腿、屁股总是布满各种或青或紫或黑或红的疤痕，她还曾不止一回把我的头往墙上撞。  
但这些我都默默地承受下来，没反抗，没跟其他人提起。  
因为我相信她的内心深处依旧是爱我的，那一次又一次对我丧失理智的攻击，并非出于她的本意，她只是暂时生病了而已。倘若我肯陪伴她、照顾她，做一名听话懂事的乖宝宝，她的病定会痊愈，我俩定会重拾过去幸福快乐的生活。  
我的爸爸已经走了，我不希望再失去妈妈。为此，我愿意付出任何的代价。  
然而许多事情不是我想怎么样就能够怎么样的。毕竟我也是人，普普通通的人，也有人性的弱点，也有生命不能承受之重。

自从亲眼目睹妈妈身着内裤跳钢管舞的那一日开始，我就性情大变，拒绝开口说话，拒绝出门，拒绝上学，甚至不允许别人靠近我，无论熟人还是陌生人，整日价把自己锁在房间中，没完没了地听流行音乐，没完没了地看动画片。  
一旦有谁无视我的警告非往我的身边凑，我就立即歇斯底里地厉声尖叫、满地打滚，甚至…扑上去撕咬他们。  
活脱脱一只野生的小狼崽子，哈。  
直到半个月之后，姨父、姨妈帮我办妥护照，安排我离开故土，乘飞机去大洋彼岸神秘生疏的美利坚，我才多少消停一点点。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	110. Debris 109 周末

**Debris.109 周末**

次日恰巧是周末，被你弄得心情抑郁到极点的我给木野真琴打了个电话，表示我很想去她家吃晚饭，不知道她方不方便。  
真琴二话不说就欣然同意，半个字也没多问，真是一位懂事的好女孩。  
"那么，正人，你几时过来呀？想要我做什么菜呢？"  
"哦，大概五点左右吧，亲爱的。除海鲜和猪肉，其它的随便什么都行，只要你做的，我都爱吃。"  
我刮完脸，喷一点古龙香水，就出门了。  
途中，我还顺便买了一大盒费列罗的榛仁巧克力及一束娇艳欲滴的粉玫瑰。呵呵，你明白的，女孩子就稀罕这类东西。

真琴置办的菜肴非常赏心悦目：绿白相间的抹茶大理石纹小蛋糕点缀着一粒粒的糖红豆，清新可爱；冲绳风味的花生豆腐色泽金黄，配上黑蜜汁，香味浓郁；有荤有素的菠菜鸡团子味噌汤细腻爽滑；奶油焗土豆肉糜既营养又好吃，厚厚的一层意大利番茄酱看着就让人流口水，为配合我的饮食习惯，她专门把通常做这道菜使用的猪肉换成牛肉，可谓用心良苦。  
比菜肴更赏心悦目的，是人。  
我的真琴穿一套莲藕色的吊带真丝睡裙，妙曼玲珑的身体曲线在半透明的织物下若隐若现，浑身撒发出阵阵怡人的玫瑰花香。  
美女加美食，贴切地诠释了什么叫做秀色可餐。  
我的烦恼顿时全烟消云散，肚内的馋虫蠢蠢欲动，忍不住抱着她耳磨厮鬓一番，然后扑到餐桌前抓住刀叉大快朵颐。

"知道吗？美奈子和圣启分手了。尽管二人尚未公开挑明，不过反正也是迟早的事，唉。"吃着吃着，真琴突然语带伤感地说。  
嘁，这与我何干？  
"正常。没人瞧不出他同朴木麻理惠的关系，只要不是瞎子跟傻子。实在搞不懂那家伙怎么想的，移情别恋就罢了，可是放着青春靓丽的黄花大闺女不要，偏偏去喜欢一个结过婚、生过孩子、带着小拖油瓶的半老徐娘…唔，这牛肉糜真香！"  
真琴心不在焉地品着味噌汤："美奈子最近始终郁郁寡欢呢，不管我们如何劝都没效果。"  
"其实她自己也有责任吧？信不信我的答案无所谓，但难道就不能直接找圣启本人问问清楚吗？作为和圣启相处多年的兄弟，据我所知，他虽然脾气臭、嘴巴坏，又是自大狂，破毛病一堆，不过谢天谢地，人倒是十分诚实，相信我。"  
"…我建议过，她不听。她觉得不管视频里的男人是不是圣启，圣启都不会承认。因此…问也是白问。"  
"太武断了！"我叉起一块豆腐，蘸蘸黑蜜汁，不悦地反驳，"亏美奈子还是他的女朋友，竟那么不了解他，笨！"  
不置可否地笑笑，真琴拿过一块小蛋糕，三下五除二吃掉，忽然话锋一转。  
"你觉得我了解你吗，正人？"  
她死死地盯住我的眼睛，平素温柔似水的绿瞳此刻却像明亮锐利的闪电般令我不敢直视，我忙不迭地低头躲避她如炬的目光。  
这时我的手机响了。  
陌生的座机号码，归属地是滨海边疆区的符拉迪沃斯托克。  
"谁？"  
"穆哈…穆哈诺夫先生！我是达莉娅！您在哪儿？请速回医院一趟，符拉季连的情况很不妙！劳驾！"  
我的心里不禁一颤，随即恢复正常。  
"抱歉，我有我的私事要处理，暂时没空。而且我并不是医生，去了也没什么作用。"  
"可他想见您，他一直在喊您的名字！您真的过不来吗？"  
"对不起，别为难我了，我目前确实忙得够呛，小姐。希望你们好好替我照顾他，不胜感谢。"  
讲罢，我不等达莉娅接着唠叨就提前结束了通话。  
我害怕见你。不是我不愿意，而是我害怕。  
不怨我，都怪你清醒之后一连串不正常的疯狂举动吓着我了。  
我不肯回想，无勇气面对。  
旁边的真琴默不作声地注视着我。  
我不自在地耸耸肩："没事，有朋友问我要不要抛掉他最近才买的基金而已。"  
她莞尔一笑："是吗？哦…对了，符拉季连这一阵子怎么样啦？"  
"他…已经恢复意识，可是精神方面…有问题，我挺发愁，但愿…医生们早日治好他。"我忧郁地回答。  
真琴好奇地追问："哎？哪种问题呢？"  
不知晓得该如何解释，也无颜解释，我只有选择沉默。  
幸亏她似乎并不介怀。  
"不方便告诉我？呵呵，没关系。不过，你今天为何突然有空找我约会呀？阿卫说，你这段时间特别不容易，基本上天天都泡在医院的特护病房守着符拉季连，要多辛苦有多辛苦。我也发现，许久不见，你都瘦了，正人。"  
我不自觉地摸摸腮帮子。  
"主要是…心里不痛快，烦，大概是想你想得了吧，亲爱的…嘿嘿。"  
见状，木野真琴表示理解地微微颔首，再没问下去，只是带着几分羞涩的神情招呼我快吃，多吃些，吃得饱饱的，别饿着。

我并非不希望吃饱，真琴的手艺天下无双，使人拍案叫绝，对任何人而言皆是无法抵挡的诱惑，但我的确吃不下。  
护士达莉娅的一通电话，把我难得的好心情与好胃口一同破坏殆尽。  
情况不妙是什么意思？有多不妙？不妙到何种程度？  
你…干嘛老喊我的名字？要同我讲什么事？  
不去看你，不代表不替你担忧。我虽身在日本东京的木野家，心却早已不知不觉飞至大海另一端的符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院。

都说恋爱中的女性是最敏感的，或许真琴也看出了这一点。晚饭结束后，她收拾锅碗瓢盆的同时，就开始主动撵我走。  
"正人，不早了，你若有重要的事，不妨赶紧去办吧。"  
她裸露的后背丰润莹白，随清洗餐具扭来扭去，在灯光的映衬下，宛若一大坨刚从模子内倒出的芒果牛奶布丁。  
多通情达理、善解人意的小姑娘。  
怜爱地揽住她的纤腰，我将下巴枕在她柔软圆润的肩膀上，贪婪地嗅闻她光滑的肌肤散发出的香味。  
这是我的女神，干干净净的女神，简简单单的女神，纯洁无瑕的女神。  
从未被其他人拥有过的女神。  
仅属于我一人的女神。  
我渴望得到她，真真切切地得到她，完全、彻底地得到她，包括灵魂和肉体。  
这欲望如此强烈，我无力抗拒。  
"没有什么事比你更重要，真琴，今晚我留下陪你。"  
"这…不妥吧？"  
话虽如此，我却丝毫感觉不出她有推开我的打算。  
于是我得寸进尺地轻咬她粉嫩的耳垂。  
真琴嘤咛一声，满脸绯红地转过身，我借机噙住她的唇，犹如噙住一枚鲜美多汁的红樱桃。  
真主作证啊，那天我的的确确滴酒未沾，连含酒精的饮料都不曾碰过，鬼知道为什么我当时的表现就像一名喝得醉醺醺的老酒鬼。

~Oo*oO~

阿卜杜拉，其实…我也喜欢巧克力，不过我不爱吃榛仁的，我爱吃牛奶的。金奖牌的蜂窝白巧克力不错。


	111. Debris 110 病危通知书

**Debris.110 病危通知书**

我一觉醒来，天已蒙蒙亮，真琴上学去了，留给我的是她精心为我准备的早餐—雪白的胚芽香米饭、外焦里嫩的煎荷包蛋与一杯加了白糖的热牛奶，以及红彤彤的苹果、黄澄澄的沙梨与金灿灿的橘子组成的三色水果拼盘，和一张便条。  
—正人，我去学校啦，不用等我回来，你有事就去办吧。  
吃饭时，我发觉手机显示有若干条未接电话，均来自地场卫的手机，时间在昨夜九点到今早五点之间。  
出什么事情啦？北极圈一带有新情况？  
我不禁有点忐忑不安，匆匆吃完饭就赶忙回拨过去。  
"喂，阿卫？"  
"是我。你终于睡醒了，正人？"  
我难为情地搔搔头："嗯。"  
"快来符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院，我和英明在抢救室的门口等你。符拉季连的病情突然恶化，很可能…撑不过今天了。"  
什么？！  
啪嗒一声，手机掉于地板上，不知磕到哪儿了，竟自动关机。我两腿一软，眼前一黑，险些晕倒，多亏及时扶住餐桌才没摔着。

失魂落魄地赶往指定地点，我果然看见积达与地场卫并排坐在走廊的木制长椅上低声交谈，时不时瞟几眼电梯出口。  
我一路小跑过去，顾不得寒暄，劈头就问："阿卫、英明，符拉季连究竟怎么了？"  
"自己研究吧，有不懂的再问我。"积达从衣兜内摸出一张叠得四四方方的纸递给我，"喏，病危通知书。"  
尊敬的患者家属或患者的法定监护人以及授权委托人，你们好！  
您的家人或被监护人及被委托人符拉季连·彼得罗维奇·茨托洛尼柯夫先生目前诊断为：颈静脉破裂、氯胺酮依赖症，慢性肾功能衰竭（中度功能不全期）、慢性充血性心力衰竭（重度失代偿期）并室性心律失常，伴消化道溃疡、肛管损伤、直肠撕裂伤等。  
虽经我院医护人员积极救治，但目前患者的病情仍趋于恶化，随时可能危及生命，特下达病危通知书。  
尽管如此，我们依旧会采取有效措施继续竭尽全力抢救，包括气管切开、呼吸机辅助呼吸、电除颤、心脏按摩、安装临时起搏器等措施。然而限于目前医学科学技术条件，患者依然存在不幸死亡的可能，望家属或法定监护人及授权委托人予以理解。

主治医生：白沙尔·萨杜拉耶夫、叶甫根尼·纳基宾、米达·舒伊斯卡娅。  
符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院。二零零四年十一月七日二十一时。  
不！  
这一长串晦涩、拗口、冷僻又怪异的医学名词到底是如何莫名其妙地冒出来的？  
真主呀！  
捧着纸张的双手在颤抖，从未曾有过的恐慌袭上我心头。  
我才离开不到两天！  
怎么会这样？  
"英明昨天晚上去我的公寓过夜，大约快九点的时候，达莉娅打电话找他，说符拉季连恐怕不行了，可你的手机无人接，舒宾的手机关机…哦，说起来，符拉季连整整一夜都在叫你原先的俄罗斯名字，还讲了一些奇怪的话。"阿卫悠悠地叹息。  
我不禁有些紧张："他…说…什么？"  
"没听懂。不是俄语、日语、汉语，更不是我们前世的语言，"积达亮出他的手机，"所以我录了一小段，你听听。"  
啧啧，这家伙简直就是录音狂人！  
让他去舞厅做唱片骑士真是太屈才了，他多么适合进俄罗斯联邦安全局或美国中央情报局工作哟！  
不过这次录的音质不大清晰，总有吱吱啦啦的嘈杂声干扰。  
"阿卜杜拉，不要，别…求你撕掉那堆宣传海报，呜…撕下来啊，求求你…我不敢了，原谅我，全是我的错，我一定改…不、不！好痛，别这样对待我，阿卜杜拉，放过我吧，我真的难受…妈妈，疼…啊啊…嗯…不要！劳驾你们不要再打我了，我不想…我发誓，我不逃跑了，永远不跑了…我听话，我会乖乖伺候客人们的…我一定…"  
天哪！  
竟是车臣语！你居然在讲我们车臣人的语言！怪不得他们听不懂。  
你的声音轻如柳絮，微微地颤抖着，恰若垂死的母蚊。  
像是被什么东西重重击打了一下，我忽然感觉心窝一阵憋闷，难受得半天都喘不上气，不吉利的病危通知书自手中颓然坠落。  
"他…为什么会突然病危？为什么？！不是说他的病情已基本稳定了吗？"  
积达冷冷白我一眼："得问你哟，亲爱的穆哈诺夫先生！倘若不是你前天大清早不知哪根筋突然搭错线，不声不响地丢下符拉季连悄悄溜掉，没有一丁点作为陪护的责任心，他如今或许根本就不会生死不明地呆在抢救室里。哼，你别以为我们不知道。"

你衣冠不整地侧卧于防滑木地板上的一小摊血泊中，瑟缩成一团，剧烈地抽搐，像犯了羊羔疯一样。你的头顶鼓起一个大包，脸色灰白、嘴唇青紫，不断咳出粉红色的血沫，脖子、胸前及下身的隐秘处也全是血，浑身都让冰冷的汗水湿透了。  
长长的不锈钢输液架倒在你的身旁。  
满地皆是破碎的玻璃碴。  
积达告诉我，前天早晨四点多，在护士值班室打盹的达莉娅被尖锐的呼叫铃声惊醒之后，于你的病房看见的就是这番情形。  
不仅如此，原本应该始终呆在特护病房负责照顾你的我，不知何故也已没了踪影。  
她赶紧扶你起来，赫然发现你的手中竟死死夹着一块锋利的碎玻璃片，而玻璃片的另一端，则不偏不倚地深深扎进你颈部的血管。

"据我所知，这已经是第三次了，因此，我实在很难理解你为何如此麻痹大意。"积达动作夸张地一摊手，"所幸未伤及大动脉，不然…可怜吶，毒瘾发作时，人真的非常痛苦，周身关节钻心的痛，犹如被无数只饥饿的蚂蚁啃噬，是非不明、善恶不分，满脑子尽是毒品，什么廉耻、尊严皆顾不得了，多下贱的事都干得出来…受那份洋罪的人要换成我，估计也会不想活的。"  
这么说，你并没有像我的妈妈一般精神失常？  
你…只是毒瘾发作，于是无力控制自己的行为？其实当时你的脑子还是十分清醒的？  
是我错怪你了？  
阿卫同情地点点头："是的，虽然内心对自个儿疯狂混乱的举止一清二楚，却不能阻止，仿佛灵魂与肉体分离了似的，简直是求生不得、求死无门。假如那个时候，他的身边能有好友至亲陪伴、安慰，或许会略略舒服一些。"  
"这不怪我！我是有私事急着处理才不得不离开的，临走之际，他根本没醒！而且，我摁过呼叫铃！"我委屈地叫喊道。  
"行了，记住这个教训吧，正人，别抱怨啦。不管理由如何，你都不该把他单独留在病房中，下次—倘若还有下次的话—莫再这么冲动欠考虑了，否则一旦发生什么无法挽回的意外，"地场卫严肃地教育我，"最追悔莫及的，不会是别人，只能是你本人。"

似乎老天爷故意要证明阿卫所言不虚，他话音刚落，抢救室的门即悄无声息地滑开，达莉娅带着一脸疲惫和忧郁，缓步走出。  
我紧张兮兮地盯着她，大气也不敢出一口，犹如一名等待法官当庭宣读最终刑事判决书的罪犯。  
"呃，那个…舒伊斯卡娅院长要我转告你们，茨托洛尼柯夫先生目前虽然已经恢复自主心跳，但是…总体状况依旧不容乐观啊。毕竟，他的病拖得太久了，早就错过了最佳的治疗时机，我们也仅能暂时性的延缓病情，没法彻底治愈。"  
"什么意思？"我不解地追问道。  
瞅瞅积达，瞅瞅我，瞅瞅阿卫，达莉娅犹豫了好一会儿才遗憾地表示，你的身体已完全垮掉，各项生理机能均遭到严重的破坏，表面看起来似乎一切正常，实际却千疮百孔、支离破碎，多数脏器皆存在不同程度的衰竭，尤以心、肾为甚。  
另外，从你的食管、胃到十二指肠，大大小小的溃疡与出血点不计其数，稍有不慎，就容易引发致命的大出血。  
更要命的是，你…有极顽固的毒瘾。  
因此按照医生们的保守估计，即使你侥幸闯过今天这一关，最多也就能再活五至七个月。  
这…这不可能！  
不会的！  
我不相信！  
"你胡说八道！瞎扯！符拉季连前不久还好端端的呢！他跟我们聊天、出庭作证、被记者采访，又狼吞虎咽吃下那么多香喷喷的海苔三文鱼寿司，分明一副什么事都没有的样子，怎么这样快就…就…他不过是血管破了、肠胃不太好、心脏和肾有点毛病，而且注射过毒品而已，只要该补的补、该戒的戒、该换的换，不就没事啦？无论如何，也不至于死吧？"  
我激动地嚷嚷，不肯接受如此残酷的现实。  
达莉娅耐心地解释："戒毒也好，器官移植也罢，病人首先必须拥有强壮的体魄，否则反倒会加速死亡。"  
"那你说该怎么办呀？难道眼睁睁地看着他受尽折磨，最后凄惨地死去吗？"我悲愤地质问。  
她连忙摇头。  
"当然不。我们依旧会尽我们的所能全心全意地继续仔细照料符拉季连·彼得罗维奇，想方设法给他补充营养，并配合止痛药及镇静剂—譬如盐酸曲马多—的使用，缓解他的戒断反应，减轻他的痛苦，同时…等待奇迹的发生。"  
…或不幸的降临？  
太阳熄灭了，我的世界顷刻间陷入一片漆黑。汹涌的泪水夺眶而出，我瘫倒于地，徒劳地翕动双唇，却发不出任何声音。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	112. Debris 111 又进外科重症监护室

**Debris.111 又进外科重症监护室**

真主保佑，不管怎么样，你终于还是挺过那一关了。下午三点左右，你被推出抢救室，然后像上次一样进了外科重症监护室。  
然而我却高兴不起来。  
不仅是由于你再度陷入昏迷，也是由于达莉娅说，你…大概活不到今年六月，没准连三月都活不到。

你盖着洁白的被单，仰面躺着，唇角沾有少许被擦拭过的血痕，依然是一副眉头微皱的痛苦神态，颈部裹的厚纱布同样血迹斑斑，穿着之前一直穿的蓝白相间竖条纹的病号服，氧气面罩将曾插进鼻子里的氧气管取代，纽扣系得整整齐齐。  
我是达莉娅与积达一块架进病房的，因为我已哭得头晕眼花、心慌气短，没劲儿走路了。  
"你们…能暂时离开吗？我想跟他…单独待会儿。"我请求道。  
两人表示理解地点点头，搬一只凳子摆在你的床前，将我往上面一放，即转身出去，顺便体贴地替我关上门。  
像先前不止一次重复过的那样，我颤抖着伸出手，握紧你的手。  
死亡的晦气笼罩着你苍白消瘦的面孔，你的手那么凉，仿佛刚从冰柜里取出来的冻肉，几乎使我无法忍受。  
我记得，那一年，爸爸下葬的时候，他的身体也是这般冷，没有丝毫活人的气息。  
我好害怕，我怕你会像他一样，不知何时就停止呼吸，不知何时就没了心跳，接着…无可挽回地永远从我的生命中消失，如天际的云朵般飞往另一个我无法触及的世界，任凭我怎么样痛哭流涕、打滚撒泼、诅咒谩骂、寻死觅活，都不再回来。  
别那样，符拉季连，求你，不要抛下我。  
抱歉，前天凌晨，我不该弃你而去。倘若我没跑，或者接到达莉娅的电话后及时赶回来，你是否就不会变成现在这副模样？对不起，我坏，我不好，不该把你孤零零一人丢在病房里，不该在你最需要我的时候撇下你落荒而逃。  
然而我也是情非得已，相信我，我的的确确不是故意的！  
我那么爱你，那么在乎你，要不是被你吓傻了，哪怕有天大的事情，我都绝对不可能扔下你不管。  
亲爱的，再原谅我一次，可以吗？  
今后我再也不这样了，我保证，我会一直守着你，永远陪着你，行不行？  
犹如小鸡啄米般，我强忍泪水，情不自禁地依序轻吻你冰冷的前额、鼻尖、眼睑、嘴唇、锁骨…及余温尚存的胸膛。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	113. Debris 112 小铁盒

**Debris.112 小铁盒**

房门对面的墙壁上用图钉钉着一张B5复印纸，洁白的纸上有一串串鲜红色的大写字母，醒目、刺眼，内容令人心惊肉跳。  
—我有过吸毒史，可能已经感染艾滋病，请小心处理我的血液与尸体，做好必要的防护工作。对不起。  
你的笔迹。  
舒宾带我去你自杀未遂前租住的地下室，刚一进屋就瞧见了这不吉利的东西。  
"那是…符拉季连写的？"我也不晓得我干嘛要明知故问。  
"嗯。"舒宾伤感地跟我解释道，"这孩子十分仔细。割腕时，他坐在一个塑料澡盆里，把流血的那只胳膊放在盆中的铁桶内，桶里还盛着一些温水，因此…现场非常干净，澡盆外面几乎…几乎没有什么血迹。"  
是吗？  
我觉得胸口像是突然被打了一拳似的，很憋闷、很难过，原本就低落的情绪变得愈发抑郁，不知该如何接他的话。

十月中旬，大概是二十号前后，舒宾打电话跟我说，你在符拉迪沃斯托克市郊外租的房，租金快到期了，女房东问他要否续租，不租就赶紧挪走你的个人物品，以便她转租给别人。舒宾显然没钱出房租，遂决定征求一下我的意见。  
我一想，就你这生死不明、昏睡不醒的状态，再接着租也没意思，不如把你的东西先搬去我的别墅，反正我有的是位置放。

唉，老实说，那间垃圾的地下室简直不是人呆的地方。甭说两千卢布的月租金，哪怕你倒找一万美圆给我，我都不住。  
真搞不懂你为何非要卖掉海燕小区好端端的家。  
不足十平方米的空间、窄小、阴暗、潮湿，一股子霉味，土黄色的墙皮剥落得乱七八糟，破旧的木地板苔藓丛生。屋内的全部家具，不过是一张锈迹斑斑的行军床和一张看起来轻轻一碰即会散架的木头书桌，寒酸至极。

舒宾没说错，你果然很仔细，不可思议的仔细，动手干掉自个儿以前，你显然就已经把你所有的私人物品都分门别类打包好了。  
塞满仿真不锈钢步枪、中国象棋、七巧板、绒布小白熊等玩具的大木盆一只，贴有"给朴木麻里惠的儿子"的标签。  
藏有一支马卡洛夫手枪与三十发子弹的木匣，贴有"给佐藤圣启"的标签。  
放着数十本影集的瓦楞纸箱及盛着一卷破被褥的旧塑料筐，贴有"给远藤英明"的标签。  
另外，还有两个鼓鼓囊囊的特大号咖啡色滚轮旅行箱，贴有"随便给什么人或者扔掉，谢谢"的标签。  
但百密总有一疏，即使如你这么细心的人也不例外。  
因为担心漏下什么东西，我和舒宾临走时特地又将整间屋子里里外外全部认真检查了一番，果然发现一样未被归类的小物件：藏于抽屉深处的一只小铁盒，十厘米见方，印着镰刀斧头红五角星的图案，挂着一把灰色的密码锁。  
我当然不知道密码，然而我晓得你的生日是一九七六年一月五日。所以，你看，拿生日做密码真不是好习惯。  
打开铁盒的瞬间，我们惊呆了。  
盒内装的是一排AG0号的纽扣电池、一沓一次性保险套、一小管水性润滑剂，还有…成年女性空虚、寂寞、无聊时用来自我慰籍的二个电动玩具，肉红色的短而肥，犹如一根歪七扭八的畸形苦瓜，草黄色的瘦而长，恰似一串糖葫芦，均明显有使用过的痕迹。  
可据我所知你并无关系非同一般的女朋友，那么莫非…你…  
舒宾跟我不禁面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼。  
最终，是我带着几分尴尬，把铁盒重新锁好，放入你的其中一只旅行箱内。你肝胆相照的兄弟舒宾也默许了我的行为，没有阻拦。

~Oo*oO~

它们不是女用的，小傻瓜。因为能感受到那些玩具所带来的愉悦的特殊器官是男人独有的，不存在女人的身上。  
不过，总之，你终于看见了我最不希望你看见的东西，很好。  
这回你应该清楚地认识到我多么丑恶、肮脏、低贱、下流、龌龊与表里不一了吧？呵，我就是一名道貌岸然的伪君子，我品行败坏、道德沦丧、卑鄙无耻，我不配做你的好朋友、好兄弟，我配不上任何人，也不配继续活着。非常抱歉。


	114. Debris 113 海报与液晶显示器

**Debris.113 海报与液晶显示器**

十一月十五日，中午一点五十分。赛西达与积达在各自的房间呼呼大睡，才吃完午饭的我心不在焉地用电脑玩《魂斗罗》，打算等四点一到，就像往常一样准时瞬移至符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院的重症监护室探望你。  
就在这时，我的手机响了，电话是医院方面打来的。  
不祥的预感如一缕刺骨的凉风般从我的心头拂过，我不由地哆嗦一下，抓起手机，关掉游戏画面。  
"喂？"  
"阿卜杜拉，我是达莉娅啊。符拉季连刚刚…出了一点状况，你现在能否赶快来一趟？"喇叭中传出达莉娅着急的声音。  
什么状况？  
吐血？毒瘾发作？第四回自杀未遂？  
"他又…怎么啦？"  
那丫头却突然支吾起来："呃，光凭嘴恐怕讲不清楚，我还是当面跟你谈吧，我在住院部的护士值班室。"

两分钟之后，我敲开了指定地点的房门。见我出现得如此迅速，达莉娅又惊又喜，忙不迭地拉着我坐到电脑前，打开一个视频窗口。  
"这是我们监护室内的摄像头拍到的，你…你先看看。"她解释道。  
视频的起始时间是一点半。起初，外科重症监护室还是一片平静，你和另外五名病人老老实实地躺着，空调发出单调的嗡嗡声。  
但五分钟一过，情况就不对了。  
你突然猛地睁开紧闭的双眼，死死盯住天花板，目光中流露出我从没有见过的惊惧和绝望。接着，你不知哪里来的力气，竟一把抄起床边高高的不锈钢输液架扔向无辜的天花板，同时发出一声悠长、凄厉的尖叫。  
"不—！"  
在半空中完成一个漂亮的转体一百八十度，输液架重重落于床尾的地板上，未能如你所愿击中目标。  
几位医护人员闻声赶来，其中也包括达莉娅。  
"您怎么啦，茨托洛尼柯夫先生？"  
"请您冷静些！"  
"管他的，先打一针镇静剂！快一点！"  
"我们不伤害您，别动！"  
这群家伙牢牢地抓住你的四肢，齐心协力将你摁在床上，达莉娅手中的注射器随即刺穿了你肘窝处的静脉血管。  
你扭动着身体，无助地挣扎，用夹杂着少许俄文词汇的车臣语继续叫喊。  
"关掉它，求求你！我不想看那些东西，别让他们瞧见啊，不…不要…不要碰我！我不打针，放开我，你们放开我！拜托，阿卜杜拉，把显示器关掉！呃…唔…劳驾…别…别给我扎针，我真的…不…不！"  
画面至此戛然而止。  
然后，达莉娅语调温柔地提醒我："阿卜杜拉，放松，你弄疼我啦。"  
我一愣，这才注意到自个儿正紧紧抓着她的小臂，赶忙松手。  
"啊？哦，好的，很抱歉。"  
她揉揉被我捏出红印子的白皙肌肤，宽容地笑笑："呵，没事，不必介意。总之，你也看见了，以符拉季连目前的情况，显然不适合再留在外科重症监护室，我们已经送他回原来的特护病房。你要不要…去瞧瞧他？"  
无声地点点头，我的心中涌起一阵难言的苦涩，以及…越发强烈的恐惧。你或许不信，但符拉季连，我是真的害怕。

我带着复杂的情绪走进特护病房，见你的双手双脚均被粗布条固定于病床的两侧，无助地嘤嘤抽泣着，哭得红肿的两眼犹如一对成熟的水蜜桃，满脸泪痕，仿佛一只被捕兽夹擒住的小白鹿。顿时又是一阵心痛。  
在我身后，达莉娅轻轻关上门，没跟我一同进去。  
混蛋！  
他们凭什么这样做？你不过是病人，不是犯人！  
我气呼呼地走上前去，打算替你解除束缚。  
"不要！"然而，我的手触到布条的一瞬间，你忽然一哆嗦，吓我一跳，"阿卜杜拉，不！别…别拿掉！就这么绑着我吧，不要紧，否则…我怕，万一我再神经错乱，做出什么…惹你们…生气的举止，给大家…添麻烦。"  
"可…你不难受吗？"  
你勉强挤出一抹苍白的笑容："没关系…反正，全是我咎由自取。我干过…那么多坏事，害过…那么多人，被惩罚…是理所应当的。即使…你…你们在天花板上安装了一台液晶显示器，反复不停地播放…我的那几段污秽下流的…录像，并用曾经在霍姆房地产公司…散发过的海报将四面墙壁贴得…贴得不留一点缝隙，我也…毫无抱怨的资格，是不是？"  
我倒吸一口冷气，登时浑身发凉。  
"喂，你胡言乱语什么呀？这屋子…哪里有你说的海报与液晶显示器？你梦游啦？"  
"好大、好亮、好响，合着眼仍看得到，捂着耳朵也听得见…"  
"符拉季连！"我烦躁地捧起你湿漉漉的面颊，大喝道，"你给我清醒一些啊！"  
"原谅我…求你，发发慈悲，不要继续让那些…肮脏的画面折磨我了，我快崩溃了，我会…疯的，可怜可怜我吧。"  
然而，我的瞳孔告诉我的事实和你描述的截然相反，特护病房干干净净、亮亮堂堂，杏色的防滑木地板光鉴可人，洁白的墙壁一尘不染，天花板上仅仅有一盏满月形状的吸顶灯，不存在任何不应该存在的不和谐之物，无论是海报还是显示器。  
望着熟悉得不能再熟悉的房间，还有熟悉得不能再熟悉的你，我的头皮开始发麻，牙齿咯咯作响，身体也剧烈地颤抖起来。

是的，符拉季连，我逃了，又一次逃跑了。我用发抖的手扭开门，飞也似的一头冲进开启的电梯间，好像正被魔鬼追赶一样。  
载着我的灵魂和躯壳，电梯快速下降。闭上双目，攥紧拳头，背靠着寒冷彻骨的不锈钢内壁，任凭眼泪再度决堤。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	115. Debris 114 打印机

**Debris.114 打印机**

回到我的别墅，找来一把最大号的铁榔头，我将那台老式的喷墨打印机从电脑桌下面拖出来，然后关上卧室的门，布置好隔音结界。  
咣！  
我一榔头砸下去，效果立竿见影，打印机顿时凹进去一大块。  
抹抹泪水，我趁热打铁，高举榔头接二连三地继续敲。  
咣！咣！咣！  
"死吧，恶魔！你是万恶之源，你是罪魁祸首！都是你害的符拉季连！我要消灭你，遭天杀的王八蛋！你无耻、卑鄙、下流、龌龊，比蛆虫还恶心一万倍！我…我揍死你！谁让你印那些宣传画的？谁允许你印的？你干嘛要印得如此清楚？你是故意的，对不对？你不承认也得承认！你这草丛的毒蛇、湖底的鬼怪，你该死！我今天跟你没完！死！"  
我一边骂一边抡榔头，乒乒乓乓一通乱打，直至累得再抬不起胳膊，遂扔掉那沉重的铁疙瘩，躺倒在地大声恸哭。  
打印机七零八散、残缺不全的尸体散落于我的身旁。  
泪眼朦胧地打量它，就像在注视着我自个儿一样，我很清楚，这本来就应该是我的下场，打印机只不过是另一种意义上的替罪羊。

符拉季连，我多想就那样不停地哭下去呀，哭到世界末日，哭到地老天荒，哭到太阳熄灭、宇宙终结，哭到我断气为止。  
然而我知道，我不能这么做，我没有资格，还有更要紧的事情等我去办。  
于是我狠下心强迫自己控制住情绪，将打印机的残骸扫进垃圾箱，去卫生间洗了一把脸，就匆匆赶回符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	116. Debris 115 信用卡

**Debris.115 信用卡**

我回去的时候，你已在镇静剂的作用下安然入梦，弯弯的睫毛间却依然挂着几颗微小的泪滴，犹如清晨树叶上晶莹的露珠。  
对于我之前的不辞而别，达莉娅没说什么，只是告诉我，舒伊斯卡娅院长要见我，让我到她的办公室找她。

符拉迪沃斯托克市医院的女院长米达·彼得罗芙娜·舒伊斯卡娅年约五十左右，长得有点像前苏联电影《办公室的故事》中那位不苟言笑的老姑娘—统计局长柳德米拉·卡卢金娜，五官的模子挺不错，可就是不会收拾打扮，啧。  
"是这样的，穆哈诺夫先生，您的朋友茨托洛尼柯夫先生今天中午砸坏了我们医院外科重症监护室的输液架。"  
她开门见山地说。  
"所以你们把他绑起来了，对吧？"我心领神会地掏出一张维萨的信用卡，潇洒地往她的办公桌上一扔，"一千美金，够吗？不过我非常想请教您，舒伊斯卡娅女士，您这儿究竟是医院，还是纳粹法西斯的奥斯维辛集中营？"  
她尴尬地咳嗽两声："唔…没办法，这也是无奈之举，请您理解。要知道，您的朋友情绪十分不稳定，我们的医护人员又不可能二十四小时寸步不离守着他，不采取一些强制措施的话，万一出问题了，谁负责？"  
"我！"  
我不假思索地脱口而出。  
女院长耸耸肩。  
"怎么，您不信？不过是全天候的陪护嘛，这有何难？我完全可以负责！无论符拉季连今后是打了人、砸了东西或者捅出别的什么篓子，你们都尽管来找我！但如果再让我发现你们欺负他，我就拆掉你这家破医院，让你们一个个全吃不了兜着走。"  
我声色俱厉地宣称。  
"没问题。"不愧是一院之长，不仅未被吓到，她反而从容淡定地露出职业化的微笑，"那么劳驾您写一份书面保证。"

再一次走进你的病房，达莉娅不知去哪儿了。我替你拆掉那些讨厌的布条，小心翼翼地扶起你，让你靠在我的怀里。  
你那么轻，恰似一截干瘪瘦弱的枯树枝，仿佛一阵大风就可以随随便便把你刮走。  
我拉住你的手，绕过一块又一块怵目惊心的伤疤，轻轻地抚摸。你乖顺地任由我摆弄，没有拒绝，没有反抗，一如既往地听话。四周静悄悄的，走廊上也空无一人，只有窗外的白桦树在微风中沙沙作响，我和你的心跳声显得特别清晰。  
然而你的身体仍异常冰冷，冷得叫我恐惧。在室温拜空调所赐始终维持于二十五摄氏度左右的贵宾级特护病房，这很不正常。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	117. Debris 116 封闭

**Debris.116 封闭**

第二天是一个难得的大晴天，风和日丽。我曾幻想，你或许会在清晨头一缕暖洋洋的阳光中缓缓张开双目，对我温柔地微笑，宛若万里无云的天空般纯净剔透的一对淡蓝色眸子闪烁着温润晶亮的光泽，像两颗品相级好的3A级水晶球。  
如同我们在我十岁那年的初次相遇。  
但无情的事实告诉我，这不过是我不切实际的痴心妄想而已，是空中楼阁、镜花水月，是我的一厢情愿。

"患者目前的情况还不太明朗，据我们初步判断是精神压力过大所致，毕竟人的心理承受能力是有限的，犹如一根琴弦，若长时间绷得太紧，很容易就会断。"你的主治医生之一、和我同为车臣裔的白沙尔·萨杜拉耶夫捋着他的山羊胡子说。  
"什么意思？"我听得云里雾里。  
达莉娅在一旁补充："啊，简单地讲，某些人在精神负荷过重的状态下，潜意识里为保护自己，就会封闭自己的内心。"  
精神负荷过重？没错，我记得，你曾经不止一次地表示，你累了，你想休息，渴望长眠不醒。  
所以，你一次又一次锲而不舍地采取各种方式，试图结束年轻的生命。  
符拉季连，为什么？活着有那么难受吗？你对这世界难道就没一丝一毫的眷恋？你真的忍心扔下我一走了之？  
我的鼻子有一点发酸。  
"那…你们打算怎么治疗？"我颤声问他们两个。  
萨杜拉耶夫摇头。  
"我们其实帮不上什么忙。这类心理方面的问题，现在医学上并无特别有效的治疗方法，仅能辅助性地给予一些精神性药物，主要得倚靠患者的亲朋好友们—比如您—的努力，多陪陪他，跟他说说话、讲讲故事，日久天长，或许他会逐渐好转。"

没错，你确实醒了，确实睁眼了，然而你的目光涣散，眼神空洞，呆滞地注视前方，一动不动，没有半分生气，就跟瞎子似的。  
不管我如何喊、如何叫、如何抓住你的肩狠命摇，你始终表情木然，沉默不语，似一具僵硬的人偶。  
无论我怎么拉扯你的头发、拿针扎你的手背，甚至用刀片将你的手指割出血，你也同样无动于衷，除痛苦地皱眉呻吟外，毫无反应。

安拉吶，到底什么时候能是个头哇，还有完没完了？符拉季连，你折腾我上瘾啦，是吧？  
不过不要紧，我绝不会因此而离开你，别怕。  
我已当着舒伊斯卡娅女院长的面写下保证书并指着真主发誓，我将始终呆在你的身旁，协助达莉娅悉心照料你，直至你出院为止。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	118. Debris 117 舒宾和尤拉

**Debris.117 舒宾和尤拉**

我没食言，符拉季连，自那天起，我整日整日地陪着你，从黎明醒来，到深夜睡去，我不曾离开你的房间半步。  
两天过去了，五天过去了，半个月过去了，你的情况依旧如故。  
有时，你睁着眼；有时，你闭着眼；大部分情况下，你的眼睛都是半睁半闭。我抱着你的时候，你的身体会暂时性的松弛下来，可一旦将你放回病床上，你就会立刻条件反射般地屈起腿，紧抱双臂，弓起背，低下头，像受惊的小刺猬似的瑟缩成一团。并且，由于上消化道出血，你无法插胃管，幸运的是当我或者达莉娅舀满一汤勺营养液送到你的嘴边时，你还知道咽。  
不过除此之外，你对其余的外界刺激皆反应淡漠。  
我惟有尽可能地多抱你一会儿，让你紧贴我宽阔温暖的胸膛，给你唱唱歌，讲讲从前我们在一起时发生的那些故事。

舒宾和尤拉已经很久很久没来看望你了，舒宾的手机始终打不通，尤拉…毕竟他的妻子正在孕期，我就没好意思去打搅人家。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	119. Debris 118 吊

**Debris.118 吊**

我记得，有一天中午吃完饭，因为是周日，不用到学校上课，我一放下碗，就迫不及待地要窜出去玩。妈妈赶紧叫住我，塞给我一千卢布，嘱咐我天黑之前必须回家，不许在外面过夜，顺便别忘了去副食店里买些鸡蛋。  
不耐烦地答应一声，我揣起钱就跑了。  
那商店离家不远，不过二十多分钟的路程而已，算下来，我完全可以美滋滋地先玩上三个小时，再考虑什么鸡蛋不鸡蛋的。  
耶，万岁！  
我像一只快乐的小猴子，赤着脚一路跑出我们的村庄，沿山间的小道一边歌唱一边飞奔。  
—前线被战火烤得滚烫，高射炮三昼夜不断喧嚷，我和你拥抱的照片，在军装口袋珍藏。  
—假如战后我还在世上，你和我就能相会家乡，如今我战斗在前沿，请你不要把我遗忘。  
—啊，蓝天上的白云飘荡，让我想起海浪，想起老家的窗前，海鸥在追逐飞翔。  
你问我去哪儿？  
哈哈，当然是我们初次邂逅的那片树林里啦，那里有斑鸠、麻雀、野兔、蚂蚁、蜘蛛、毛毛虫、蜗牛、蝴蝶、蜻蜓等等很多很多有趣的小东西，以及可口的野蘑菇，好玩极了。而且，没准儿我还能又一次碰见你—我最仰慕、最敬爱的大哥哥。

我们的秘密接头地点是一株枝叶繁茂的白桦树，你曾用野战刀调皮地在树干刻下我们的生日和相遇时的年份，还有两颗五角星。  
二一四一九八四，一五一九七六，一九九四。  
等了好一会儿，不见你现身，我有些累，有些失望，也有些无聊，于是打算爬上树小憩片刻。  
不料刚合上眼没多久，就遇到了一群扰人清梦的捣蛋坏家伙。  
"喂，小孩！下午好呀！"  
"起来跟我们打个招呼嘛，没礼貌的娃娃！嗨！"  
"醒醒，别睡啦！"  
揉揉眼睛，我探头往树下一瞧，原来是五、六个和你一样身穿迷彩服的俄罗斯大兵，正似笑非笑地仰脸瞅着我。  
我不高兴地咕哝一声："你们干嘛？"  
"找你玩呀，呵呵…小孩，你是车臣人吧？"其中一位留板寸头的兵掏出一块胜利牌的白巧克力条，冲我晃晃，"想要吗？下来陪我们玩，这个就送你哟，如何？划算吧？快点，不然我就自己吃光啦！"  
巧克力！  
我登时两眼放光，蹬地跳下树，蹦到那大兵的面前："来了，给我！"  
"喏，拿去。小孩，俄语讲得不错嘛！"他倒挺守信，很痛快地把巧克力塞到我手中。  
三下五除二撕开包装纸，我吧唧吧唧地嚼着，同时自豪地吹嘘道："当然。我们车臣人不仅能说俄语，也会说英语、阿拉伯语、土耳其语。你们俄罗斯人就不行，只会说俄语，英语都不懂，车臣语更是一窍不通，更别提其它的了。"  
"瞧你的馋样！慢慢吃，别噎住。我这儿还有牛肉香肠哦，嘻嘻…想不想尝尝？"  
另一名左边脸有一道刀疤的兵朝板寸头挤挤眼，然后不知从哪儿摸出一根肥嘟嘟、油光光的熟香肠，满面堆笑地问我。  
"嗯，想！"  
我不假思索地回答，冲过去要拿，他却狡猾地将香肠高高举过头顶，害得只到他胸部的我上窜下跳够了半天，愣是摸不着。  
其余几个大兵于一旁抱着膀子乐呵呵地望着我，仿佛在看马戏团耍猴的一样。  
我感觉自己受到了羞辱，不禁又急又恼，气喘吁吁地破口大骂。  
"坏蛋，你耍诈，你欺负人！"  
"没办法，谁叫你矮？哈哈哈哈…要不，小弟弟，你先为我们表演一段舞蹈吧，如果大伙觉得满意了，香肠就归你，怎么样？"  
刀疤脸坏笑着提议。  
哼，当我傻啊？我才不上你的当哩！  
"不，不干，吃完再表演！"  
围观的士兵们哄堂大笑，有两名倒霉鬼甚至笑得趴地上去了，简直像是一帮精神病院跑出来的疯子。  
摸摸后脑勺，耸耸肩，刀疤脸摆出一副不情愿的模样，乖乖交出他的香肠。  
我生怕他反悔，一把接过香肠，噌噌噌窜上白桦树，一路爬至最高处，然后才安心地跨坐在树枝上，开始享用美味。

唉，那时候我毕竟太小，虽然一再注意，但仍被这群混蛋摆了一道。所谓的牛肉香肠根本就是猪肉的，而我们不吃猪肉。  
他们肯定是故意戏弄我的，王八蛋！骗子！可恶之极！  
打算让我出乖露丑吗？门都没有，你们的奸计绝对不会得逞！不就是猪肉嘛，吃就吃，有什么不得了的？反正我不是主动去吃的，是因为受人蒙骗才吃的，属于为势所迫、非出自愿、无意犯罪的情况，相信至赦至慈的安拉不会因此惩罚我。

我吃完拇指大小的巧克力条与食指大小的猪肉香肠，不愿继续同树下那些坏心肠的俄罗斯大兵打交道，决定去别的地方玩，就抓住旁边一棵树的树枝，两脚用力一踢，灵活地跳了过去。可就在这时，一千卢布从裤兜内掉了出来。  
糟糕，妈妈的钱！  
顾不得许多，我忙不迭地跳下来去捡，结果让臭刀疤脸逮个正着，他还顺手牵羊抢走了落在地上的钞票。  
"怎么？要逃跑呀？该跳舞了吧，小孩？香肠好不好吃？"  
"放开我！你说话不算数，明明是猪肉香肠，非骗我是牛肉的！还让我给你们跳舞？休想！"  
另外几个士兵又是一阵狂笑，真莫名其妙。  
"哦，车臣小鬼，你吃过猪肉，死后得下地狱啊，哈哈…哈哈…哈哈哈…"  
"回家需要忏悔一整夜吧？可怜呐！"  
"哇哈哈…你心里是不是羞愧难当？是不是感到无脸见人，很希望赶快去死？这可是你一辈子挥之不去的阴影哟，哈…"  
无暇顾及他们尖酸刻薄的嘲讽，我一心只想夺回妈妈给我买鸡蛋的钱，无奈两手均被钳制，无法动弹。  
"还我！那是我的钱！"  
刀疤脸重重地踢了我的屁股一脚，恶言恶语地训斥道："臭小鬼，少信口雌黄！你以为香肠和巧克力是白给的？拿人手短、吃人嘴短的道理不懂吗？没教养！吃了我们的东西，既然不肯为我们表演节目，就得用钱抵账！"  
做梦！  
我瞅准时机，瞄准他肌肉虬结的胳膊狠咬一口。  
他痛得惨叫一声，将我踹倒于地，别的兵见情形不对，立刻一拥而上，七手八脚将我死死按住。  
"小恐怖分子！野蛮人！给他一点…颜色瞧瞧，弄…弄死他！"  
捂着鲜血淋漓的伤口，刀疤脸恼羞成怒。  
预感不妙的我拼命挣扎，但一个仅有十岁的小孩子毕竟势单力薄，无论如何也不是这些训练有素、如狼似虎的成年人的对手，他们很快麻利地将我剥得光溜溜一丝不挂，并把我的衣服、裤子全撕成一缕缕的布条，用它们缚住我的双手、双脚。  
我虽惊恐，却仍不愿服输，不断高喉大嗓地叫骂，直到口中被塞入自己的内裤。  
接着，那帮遭天杀、挨千刀、缺德带冒烟的大兵居然丧心病狂地把我头朝下倒吊在了树枝上，就嘻嘻哈哈地跑了。

不幸的我被他们悬挂得离地足有二米高，赤身裸体，两只手被反绑于背后，嘴被堵，眼睛被蒙着。要多悲惨有多悲惨。  
头好涨、好晕，似乎浑身的血液都流进了脑腔，我感到呼吸困难，胃内翻江倒海，想吐却又吐不出。  
谁来救救我？有没有人可以救我？  
符拉季连！妈！爸！  
在恐惧、痛苦及绝望的包围下，我想哭，想喊救命，可发不出声音，眼泪和口水混合于一块顺额头往下淌，打湿我杂草般的乱发。

我不晓得我是什么时候昏过去的，所以也不晓得我是什么时候醒过来的。我只知道当我恢复意识时，第一眼瞧见的人，是你。  
金紫灿烂的晚霞下，你抱着我，柔和的淡蓝色眸子熠熠生辉，显得格外明亮，满怀关切。  
而我穿着一件袍子一样大的海魂衫和一条长过膝盖的军绿色短裤衩，眼睛、嘴巴、手、脚皆已重获自由。  
感谢真主！  
你来了，你终于来了！我早就猜到，你准会来救我！因为你是我的偶像，是现实版的超人，是我的英雄，是我学习的榜样，是大好人，是如同神一样的存在，铁定能够将那些欺负我的坏蛋们打得落花流水，令我脱离险境，为我报仇雪恨。  
我趴在你的胸前，紧紧勾住你的脖子，用沙哑的嗓音嚎啕大哭起来。  
"呜呜呜哇哇啊啊啊啊…呜呜…他们欺负我！符拉季连，他们抢我的钱，呜呜呜哇…妈妈的一千卢布！他们还…还捉弄我，骗我吃猪肉，哇呜呜…他们把我吊着，说要弄死我，我害怕…哇啊啊…我不想死嘛…"  
像哄吃奶的婴儿似的，你轻柔地拍打我的背。  
"不怕，乖孩子，没事的，都过去了…莫担心，亲爱的小男孩，我在这儿，没人会再伤害你，放松一些，好吗？"  
吸吸鼻子，我抽抽噎噎地点点头："嗯。但是…我的一千卢布怎么办？那是妈妈叫我买鸡蛋的…"  
"是这个吧？"  
跟变魔术一般，你从上衣口袋掏出一张新崭崭、香喷喷的钞票。  
呀！这不正是让刀疤脸抢去的钱吗？  
接过失而复得的一千卢布，我顿时破涕为笑，情不自禁地亲了你一口："嘻，没错！你真棒！你是怎么办到的？"  
"呵呵，说来话长。待会儿我慢慢和你讲，我们目前必须先解决另一个比较重要的问题。"  
"什么？"  
"你现在感觉怎么样，阿卜杜拉？有没有哪儿不舒服？头痛不痛？晕不晕？胃呢？肩膀呢？要不要我带你去医院看看？"  
我伸伸胳膊，搓搓手腕，转转脖子，动动腿，发现浑身上下各个零件均无故障，就是觉得没力气。  
"光是腿软而已，其他的都好。讨厌打针，我不去医院。"  
"谁告诉你一进医院就非得打针不可，傻孩子？行，不去就不去。那么，我送你回家总可以吧？天快黑了，你父母会着急的。"  
"…累。"  
我撅着嘴赖在你身上不肯起来。  
你宠溺地弹了一下我的脑门。  
"我背你！满意了吗，娇贵的小少爷？快走，做个懂事的孩子。否则太阳一下山，大灰狼就来咬你的脖子喽！"

拿军用水壶中的水帮我洗洗哭得脏兮兮的脸蛋，你就背着我上了路。树林里的路并不好走，可你依旧如履平地，步伐又快又稳，毫无颠簸之感，而你宽阔、结实、温暖的脊背也如同一只富有弹性、软硬适中高档的沙发垫，我舒服得几乎快要睡着了。  
要是你能一直这么驮着我，我该多幸福呀！我天真地幻想着。  
你说，那五、六个俄罗斯大兵不知怎么想的，居然都认为欺负我并从我这儿抢到一千卢布的恶劣行径是一件很有成就感、非常值得炫耀的光荣事迹，大概脑子坏掉了，返回你们的训练营后四处吹嘘，不一会儿就搞得人尽皆知。  
当时你还不知道，被他们欺负的小倒霉鬼其实是我。  
不过出于正义，你仍然立即对这帮坏家伙进行了谴责，且在其他战友的帮助下顺利要回我的钱。  
"你…没揍他们吗？"我有些失望。  
"没工夫啊，我急着去救你呢。再说我也不需要揍人家，他们都认识到错误了，钱也已物归原主，不是吗？"  
"可是他们欺负我，应该受到惩罚，应该被结结实实地修理一番才对！"  
你笑笑："国有国法、家有家规，若凡事皆依靠武力去解决，迟早有一天会吃大亏。"  
"胡扯，不信！"  
"…阿卜杜拉，军队有纪律，不允许打架，不管由于什么原因。虽然那些人全部加起来也不是我的对手，然而倘若我把他们打死、打伤、打残废，我的长官就要处分我，送我进监狱，让我永远失去自由，再也见不着你和玛莎妈妈。"  
"这不公平，你的长官不能这么对待你！"  
"呵，他当然能呀，毕竟我们的制度就是如此，正如我不能将我的刀送你一样，哪怕我十分愿意那么做，小男孩。"  
我听得似懂非懂，尽管一万个不甘心，但考虑到你的前途，我决定不勉强你。  
不过…  
"真倒霉！哎，那就算啦。可是，你得补偿我！"  
"嗯？怎么补偿？"  
"随你的便吧。哼，我今天如果不来我们的秘密地点找你玩，也不会被捉弄得那么惨，都怪你！讨厌！既然你无论如何不肯替我出气，就必须把我哄得开开心心的才行！不然我就跟你绝交，永远不理你，只当不认识你！"  
"好啦，好啦，算我的错，我有罪。乖，别耍小性子了，成吗？你瞧，你还穿着我的短裤与内衣呢，哈。"  
我猛摇头，将头摇得恰似一只拨浪鼓："那不算啦！在我提要求之前的统统不算！"  
这下你没辙了，左思右想半天，犹犹豫豫地表示，你可以给我做一件手工小玩具来赔罪，只是需要一段时间才能够完成，希望我五天后在老地方等你，到时候，你会把玩具送来。嘻嘻，这倒不赖啊！我嘛，其实也不是难说话的人，立刻点头答应。

~Oo*oO~

我撒谎了，阿卜杜拉，其实…我没能帮你拿回你的一千卢布。呃，的确，我试着要过，但是那些侮辱你的士兵们不给，还企图联合起来修理我。虽然我并未吃亏，可也没占到什么便宜。没办法，他们人多势众，乱拳也会打死老师傅的。  
无可奈何的我惟有从自己的生活费中取出同样数量的钱赔你，尽管如我所言，当时我真不晓得那个惹人同情的小受害者竟然就是你。


	120. Debris 119 毛线织的兔子

**Debris.119 毛线织的兔子**

你所说的手工小玩具其实…呃，是一只兔子，毛线编织的，长长的耳朵、短短的尾巴，眼珠是一对西瓜红色的纽扣，还戴着一条肉粉色的围巾，肚子里塞满了棉花，白白的、软软的、圆滚滚的、胖乎乎的，有我的两个手掌那么大。  
呃，倒是非常可爱，摸着感觉也不错，只是…我作为一名男孩子，并不太稀罕这种过于女孩子气的小玩意。  
不过没关系啦，我可以把它当作礼物送给将来某个我中意的姑娘。  
"满意吗？"  
你的神色半是期待，半是忐忑，十分有趣。  
我爽快地接过你的礼物。  
"还行！可为什么是兔子而不是老虎、狮子、熊、犀牛、豹之类的呢？"  
"因为这是我的中国星座啊。"  
"什么意思？"  
"跟古希腊人的黄道十二星座一样，中国人也有自己的星座，分别是鼠、牛、虎、兔、龙、蛇、马、羊、猴、鸡、狗、猪，叫做生肖或属相，但不是按月份排的，是按年份排的。很有意思吧？而我的属相就是兔。"  
"我呢？"  
"啊，我想想，应该是鼠。那么，现在能原谅我吗？"  
鼠？似乎也不错。  
比兔小，可是咬起人比兔厉害，动作也更灵活。  
哈哈，我喜欢。  
"这个嘛，倒是可以，不过你得再背背我，像那天一样背着我。"  
我从后面搂住你的腰撒娇。  
"好吧，真拿你没办法，小家伙。"你转身，亲昵地轻轻揉揉我的脸颊，突然用强有力的双手猛地把我托起来，高高举过头顶，随后在我惊慌的尖叫声中将我稳稳放于你的肩膀上，"坐好，不许乱踢腾，乖一点！当心掉下去摔成傻瓜蛋。"

"哦！哇！飞喽！冲啊，杀呀！我是英明神武的伏罗希洛夫将军，侵略者滚出去，我要冲锋陷阵！万岁！得儿—驾！"  
神气活现地骑着你的脖子，我左手抓牢你的头发，右手拎着毛线白兔的长耳朵当成马刀挥舞。  
你扶住我的两条腿，在我的指挥下忽尔往东忽尔向西，汗水浸湿我们的衣服，此起彼伏的欢笑声回荡在树林间，久久不曾散去。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	121. Debris 120 棉花糖

**Debris.120 棉花糖**

我有很长一段时间—至少一星期—被父母禁止出门，这简直叫人发疯。因为那天穿着你的海魂衫与军绿色短裤衩回去之后，我告诉目瞪口呆的他们，我为了追一只肥硕的野兔，不小心从山坡上滚下来，人虽无碍，然而衣服、裤子都给划得破烂不堪，无法再穿。怕挨爸爸揍，我一直不敢回家，直到一位不知名的大兵路过，见我着实可怜，就慷慨大方地把他的衣裤送我了。  
我还特别强调，那位大兵和我同样也是车臣人，免得两人胡思乱想。  
听完我绘声绘色的叙述，虽然爸爸依旧不顾妈妈的劝阻用皮鞭狠狠抽了我一顿，不过我相信如果实言相告，只会被抽得更惨。

还好，盼星星盼月亮，解禁的日子总算到喽！又一个周末，我在妈妈"五点前必须回家，不许胡闹，否则你爸爸一定扒掉你的皮"的唠叨下出了门，满怀期待地再次赶往我们的接头地点—刻有两颗五角星与一串数字的白桦树。  
这回我的运气不错，大老远就看见你坐于树下打盹。  
"喂！"  
喊你一声，你没反应，我用手指戳戳你的脸，捏捏你的鼻子，你仍然不醒。  
嘁，不像话！难得我抽空来找你玩，你却在这里睡大觉！  
我非给你一个大大的教训不可，嘻嘻！  
我背着手围绕你转了一圈，打算搞出点什么恶作剧逗逗你，却无意中注意到你挂在腰际的野战刀。  
它真是一把好刀，如你所言，最好的刀，握在掌中沉甸甸的感觉舒服至极，令人难以忘怀。  
我想要它…  
我爱它…  
我渴望拥有这件冷艳的冷兵器…  
如果它是我的…  
反正你睡得那么香甜，叫都叫不起来，即使我悄悄拿走，你也不会觉察，对吧？  
机会。  
鬼使神差的，我屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚地由你的皮套中抽出我朝思暮想的武器，爱不释手地翻来覆去端详。  
锋利的刃在阳光中闪闪发亮，乌黑的刀柄厚实圆润，多好看呀！  
为什么？你为什么就是不肯将它送我呢？  
想想也知道嘛，军营这种地方，五花八门的枪啦、炮啦肯定堆得像小山一般高，少一柄刀，估计也没什么了不得的。  
就这一次…就一次…  
年纪尚幼的我无法抵制住这样赤裸裸的诱惑，蹉跎一阵后，心虚地再一次瞄瞄你熟睡的面容，就毅然决然地转过身撒丫子跑了。

不料，我刚刚跑了没几步，背后就传来你的声音："阿卜杜拉？嗨，阿卜杜拉！你要去哪儿啊，我的小男孩？"  
我顿时浑身一震，胆战心惊地回过头。  
"那个…实际上…"  
实际上，我并非故意偷你的东西，不过是见你睡着了，试图跟你开个无伤大雅的小玩笑而已。  
实际上，我才没偷你的东西，只是拿出来玩玩，待会儿就还回去。  
实际上，刀是我在附近捡到的，上面又没刻着你的名字，我自然不知道是你的东西。

脑瓜一转，我瞬间就琢磨出好几个版本的托词，然而看到站起身不紧不慢向我走来的你，我竟怎么也讲不出口。  
…你发现了！  
作为一名不道德的无耻窃贼，我…被你逮到现行了！  
怎么办？  
你会厌恶我，会恨我，会瞧不起我，会同我绝交，会一辈子不理我，是不是？以后，将再没人为我唱歌、弹吉他、烤斑鸠、教我如何泡妞、送各色各样的小礼物哄我高兴、当大马让我骑、把我从坏人手里解救出来，是不是？  
我会彻底失去我最崇拜、景仰的大哥哥的爱。  
不，不行，我不要！  
我一屁股坐在草地上，自暴自弃地丢下不属于自己的物品，嘴一撇，眼泪像断了线的珠子似的扑扑簌簌地往下落。  
"呜呜…"  
"呃？你哭什么，亲爱的？"你蹲下身扶住我的肩膀，不解地注视着我泪水涟涟的双目："怎么啦？"  
不问不打紧，你一问，我不禁哭得更凶。  
"哇…哇哇哇…我…我不要你生我的气，我不要你不理我…刀…我不是故意的，哇呜呜呜呜…"  
你疑惑地先瞅瞅我，又瞅瞅我脚下的野战刀，突然莞尔一笑。  
"咳，我还以为什么，小事一桩。我明白，你不是小偷，你就是稀罕我的刀，想摸摸，对吗？乖啦，宝贝，不哭，我不会生你的气，更不会不理你。但你下次得记住，动我的东西之前跟我讲一下，就可以了，呵。"  
嗯？  
你说的…居然和我胡编乱造的理由一模一样哎！  
我停止哭泣，惊讶地望着你。  
"哈哈哈，别发呆嘛，来，我帮你洗洗脸。瞧你，都哭成小花猫喽。"看我一副傻呆呆的德行，你笑咪咪地刮刮我的鼻梁，收起自己的武器，从衣袋里掏出一块棉花糖，剥开，塞进我嘴里，"真的没关系，莫怕。给，尝尝这个，很甜哟！"  
"你…你肯…唔…原谅我…吗？"  
我吮着糖块含混不清地问。  
"哪儿的话？我一直没怪你啊，不许冤枉我，小笨蛋。"  
"你…还…还…喜欢我吗？"  
"是呀。你如此可爱，我干嘛不喜欢你？我当然喜欢阿卜杜拉，我最喜欢阿卜杜拉了，嘿嘿。"  
"那你能发誓吗？你愿不愿意指着真主安拉发誓？"  
"你这精灵鬼！行、行，我答应你，我符拉季连·茨托洛尼柯夫指着安拉发誓，我永远永远不会讨厌阿卜杜拉·穆哈诺夫，不会不喜欢他，不会生他的气，不会不原谅他，不会不理他。无论他做了什么样的错事，只要他肯及时改正，我都不怪他。"

粉白相间的棉花糖犹如一片胖乎乎的雪花，迅速消融在我温暖、湿润的舌尖，同时也将我心中所有的愧疚、不安、惶恐一并融化。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	122. Debris 121 又一个梦

**Debris.121 又一个梦**

伸手不见五指的黑夜，特护病房的门冷不防"吱呀"一声开了，骤然亮起的吸顶灯将整间屋子照得犹如白昼一般。  
三个医生打扮的壮汉鱼贯而入，都戴口罩，五官模糊不可辨。  
"开始吧！"  
"嗯，留神点，别弄出太大动静。"  
"哈哈，无所谓。"  
他们彼此嬉皮笑脸地说着，掀起你的被子，然后六只手一块上，像剥香蕉皮一样，瞬间就将你剥得赤条条的。  
接着，三个男人解开各自的裤子拉链，掏出他们的宝贝。  
其中一个抓住你的脚往上抬，另一个捏住你的下颌，将你的脸扭向他，还有一个则趴在你的胸前贪婪撕咬。  
男人们一边快活地运动，一边哈哈大笑。  
你剧烈地哆嗦，双手无助地抓着床沿，鲜血把洁白的床褥染红，泪水浸透同样洁白的枕巾，痛苦扭曲了憔悴的面孔。

"混蛋！你们这帮该下地狱的变态！给我放开他，快！不然我就把你们的脑袋一个个从脖子上拧下来！"  
我咆哮着一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身。  
眨眼间，吸顶灯熄灭了，三个男人也迅速消失不见，黑麻麻一团的病房仅剩下死一般的寂静。  
怎么搞的？  
难道…是梦？  
狐疑地跳下床，开灯，我左顾右盼一阵，确定门锁得紧紧的，窗子关得严严的，房间内除了你我，并没有外人。

不放心地走到你的床前，见你睡得正香，呼吸沉稳、神态安详，我总算松了一口气。看来是梦无疑，呼…虚惊一场。  
不要紧，符拉季连，不怕。在这里，我会保护你。  
我不会让那些恐怖的事情再发生，相信我。  
好好地休息吧，想睡多久就想睡多久，我将一直守候在你身边保护你，如同农场主保护他的庄园。  
凝视着你的睡颜，我不由地想起妈妈最喜欢的《摇篮曲》，于是低声哼唱起来。  
—快安睡，小宝贝，夜幕已低垂，床头铺满玫瑰，陪伴你入睡。  
—快安睡，小宝贝，你甜蜜地睡，月光洒满大地，微风轻轻吹。  
你稍稍动了一下，一缕蜷曲的浅灰色发丝由额角滑落，显露出一块蚕豆大小的瘢痕。  
—快安睡，小宝贝，蚊蝇寂无音，歌声催你入睡，直到太阳归。  
仅仅是一只普通得不能再普通的银锡烟灰缸，都已一年多了，为何还未消退？  
那时候，是不是很疼，符拉季连？  
如果是这样，你为什么始终不肯告诉我？我不是铁石心肠的冷血动物，不是以折磨别人为乐的妖魔鬼怪，我不过…是一时气昏头丧失了理智，你若明明白白跟我讲，你难受、你痛、你不舒服、你希望我住手，你怎么就能断言，我不会因此停下？  
你干嘛不试一试？  
温柔地亲吻过那块旧疤，掰开你薄薄的唇瓣，将舌头探入口腔，贪婪地舔舐整洁如羊脂白玉的齿列，吸吮黏滑似草饼的舌头。  
安拉呀，我这是在做什么？  
"嗯…"  
你本能地发出一声甜腻动听的鼻音，似乎颇为享受我的吻。  
欲望的火苗一旦被点燃，就很难熄灭。  
鬼使神差的，重复着梦境中的情形，我开始一枚一枚解你衣服的纽扣，褪下你的衣袖，接着是长裤、内裤…没多久，不着寸缕的你就毫无遮拦地暴露于我的面前，暴露于明亮的灯光下，纯粹、坦荡一如刚出母腹的婴孩。  
尽管与两年前相比瘦了许多，你白皙的躯体依旧不可思议的匀称、颀长、健美，依旧有令我心驰神往的魔力。  
拖着银丝一样亮晶晶的涎水一路向下，我欲罢不能地疯狂啮咬你精致的喉结、臂膀上一块块微微隆起的肌肉、线条优雅的锁骨、胸前两粒娇嫩的浅褐色小豆、柔韧、性感的腰侧，以及平坦的小腹，宛若在品尝新鲜多汁的野蘑菇。  
你半睁半闭的淡蓝色双眸水雾氤氲，泛起一层柔润的光泽，玫瑰的红慢慢从肌体内蕴透而出，由浅而深，伴随着逐渐急促的呼吸。  
"呃唔…哦…"  
如此神奇美丽的画面，牵扯着我的每一寸感官，叫我移不开眼睛，周身燥热难耐。  
你真敏感，作为一个男人，你简直敏感得不可思议。  
我愈加得寸进尺，将手探向你的胯下，于茂密的草丛中摸到妙不可言的什物，捋弄、把玩，体验柔软而富有弹性的触感。  
发着抖，你自觉地配合着抬高腰敞开两条腿，用诚实的身体向我提出邀请。  
你的脸蛋红得几乎能滴出血，纤细的浅色体毛被温热的汗液打湿，一根根紧贴于滚烫的皮肤上，散发出男性所特有的魅惑气息。

这是你近二十天来头一次对外界的刺激产生反应，倘若我没记错，然而，却是在如此不堪的情况下。  
我的胸中不禁一阵悲凉，五味混杂。  
你喜欢那样，我就知道你肯定会沉迷其间，符拉季连。  
因为，我也同你一样。  
我不要你在其他人的面前露出那种表情。  
我不要你在其他人的面前摆出那种姿势。  
我不要你在其他人的面前发出那种声音。  
我不要你在其他人的面前做出那种举动。  
你是我的，仅属于我一个人。  
有我，就足够了。  
唯有我才会对你好，唯有我才真心爱你，唯有我不会伤害你，唯有我能给你所有的一切，无论天堂或地狱，痛苦或欢愉。

你跨坐于一名穿军靴和迷彩服的彪形大汉的身上，两手被反绑在后背，努力维持平衡的同时，快速地吞吐他传宗接代的宝贝。  
你原本疲软的什物不一会儿就在未经触碰的情况下高高挺起，抽搐着射出一股白浊的粘液。  
但大汉似乎不甚满意，以阿拉伯语嘀咕了几句什么，他一把抓住你的东西，粗暴地搓、揉、捏、挤…你咬着嘴唇，认命地承受着他的玩弄，没有停止自己的动作，也没有哀叫出声，直至被迫又一次迎来巅峰时刻。  
这组镜头，是那伙车臣反政府匪徒为你录制的一系列视频当中，使我印象最深的部分，我曾反复看过许多遍。

斜身伸长手臂，我从床头柜最下层的抽屉里取出两张干净的隔尿垫，托起你的臀部，把它们铺在下方。  
我想要你，我不知何时已经昂然耸立的重要器官渴望被你的紧致包裹。  
仔细地用口水弄湿自个儿的手指，万分小心地一点点探进你后面的隐秘部位。生怕弄疼你，我紧张地屏住气，绕过一处处看不见的伤口，耐心地探寻你快乐的源泉。你颤抖着、喘息着，无意识地挪动躯体迎合我的动作。  
"啊！呜…嗯嗯…"  
霎那间变得高亢的呻吟昭示着我找到了正确的位置。  
按、顶、摩擦、搔划。  
不到四分钟，你喷薄而出的粘稠液体就溅落于我来来回回不断在你的大腿内侧、腹部和前胸爱抚的另一只手上。  
他们当真把你训练得不错，符拉季连。  
但为何不是我？  
我再也无法忍耐，急躁地将外裤脱至膝盖，把我蓄势待发的坚挺与你的一道握在掌中撸动套弄。  
陪着我再冲一次锋，不准丢下我。  
"哇…呀！呃！不，不要…呜…呜呜…"你虚弱地摆着脑袋，浑身痉挛，啜泣不已，大睁的双目失神地望着天花板，没有焦距，又长又直的腿无助地一下下刮蹭着床面，连脚趾都蜷缩起来了，"别…嗯！呃啊！"  
很难过吗？没事，待会儿你就解放啦，忍一忍吧，莫闹。  
加快两只手的速度，兴奋的波涛一遍又一遍冲刷我的大脑，我感觉自己仿佛一支腾空飞升的火箭，顷刻间即溶化在宇宙中。

终于，结束了，你两次，我一次。拿湿纸巾擦干净你我下身的附着物，我就带着满足和疲惫将你拥入怀内。  
你仍在哭，哭得格外安静，听不见一丝声响。  
说实话，我觉得自己相当无辜，我从头到尾均没做任何过分的事情，甚至因为顾及你的伤，始终不曾真正地进入你。同三番五次残忍折磨、凌虐你的众土匪比起来，我多么温柔体贴啊，你还有哪儿不满意？你干嘛冲我哭？你干嘛不冲他们哭？  
帮你穿好衣裤，把你稳稳地平放在病床上，替你盖好被子，我摩挲着你悲伤的脸，有些郁闷，有些心疼，也有些无奈。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	123. Debris 122 极夜

**Debris.122 极夜**

十二月二号，我永生难忘的日子。那一天，下午五点左右，地场卫打来电话说北极出了状况，要我即刻赶往皇冠游乐场的司令室。  
大吃一惊的我赶紧追问："哎？美达利复活啦？"  
"不清楚。电脑的监测显示，当时我们干掉美达利后，黑暗帝国一带的异常能量反应就消失了，然而上个月中旬开始，类似的反应再度出现，并且逐步增强。我觉得不妙，想和圣启、雅生、英明结伴去瞧瞧，你也来吧。"  
卫说，起初他想一个人去探探情况，却意外地发现之前在黑暗帝国宫殿内记录的几个坐标点全部失效，无法再通过异次元隧道打开百思不得其解的他猜测或许是自己操作有误，遂叫来积达、古舒达、赛西达一同尝试多次，均以失败告终。  
坐标失效？  
确实是千年难得一遇的蹊跷事。通常来说，那意味着该坐标所处的空间要么已消失，要么已变得不适合我们人类落脚。  
目前的情况能是哪一种呢？  
赛西达年纪太小；积达是书呆子，只会纸上谈兵；古舒达太狂妄；主人又太优柔寡断…要是不跟着，我还真不放心他们四个。  
但是…你…你…  
"可我得陪符拉季连呀，他目前的情况…根本离不开人，我爱莫能助。"  
"正人，我理解，但如今梦幻银水晶尚未复原，阿兔她们无法变身，我们这里也十分需要人手呢。"  
这该如何是好？  
你们两边，我都没法不牵挂，又不能像蚯蚓似的把自个儿切成二段。  
正当我苦恼时，手机中突然传出你堂弟古舒达怒冲冲的呵斥。  
"拿拉达，立刻给我滚过来！你以为你是谁，臭小子，你对主人耍什么大牌，简直太没规矩、没教养啦！英明、雅生、阿兔、美奈子、真琴、亚美、阿丽、苜蓿、露娜、亚提密斯…他们全到齐了，无一缺席，凭什么独独你特殊？况且，符拉季连在设备齐全的市医院，周围一堆医生、护士，能出事吗？纯粹就是借口！我警告你，这回你若敢不来，以后也永远不必来了！"  
放屁！你算哪棵葱？  
阿卫都没吭气，你有何资格教训我？！  
欺人太甚！  
我一听这话，不禁火冒三丈，正欲发作，又被苜蓿抢了先。  
"要不…我替拿拉达大人守着符拉季连大人吧？"  
不过她的提议立刻被积达否决："不行，海伦娜，你要留在司令室保护倩尼迪公主，不可以擅离职守。"  
"我抗议！我不是小孩子！"月野兔像是被马蜂蜇了屁股一般地尖叫起来。  
"够啦！"  
给众人七嘴八舌的吵吵嚷嚷弄得心烦意乱，耳朵快爆炸的我忍不住想要关掉手机图个清静。  
"阿卜杜拉，快…快去吧，美达利的事耽误不得，他们需要你。"  
然而，恰在此刻，我听到一个声音，一个熟悉得无法再熟悉的声音，如袅袅青烟、似潺潺流水，空灵、悠扬而绵长。

真主安拉，那是你的声音！你醒了，你总算完全清醒了！你的神志终于彻底恢复正常了！万岁！我激动得连呼吸都差点停止。  
我扔下手机，扑上去紧紧抱住你。  
六十多个日日夜夜，我原本积攒了很多很多的心里话准备跟你讲，此时此刻竟一个音节也发不出来。  
千言万语梗在喉咙里，犹如一大团浓痰，咳不出，也咽不下。  
"乖。"你憔悴的面孔上挂着苍白的微笑，"我都听见啦，别磨蹭，赶快去。好吗？"  
我依依不舍地握住你的手，不愿放开。  
"有什么…事，等你…回来再谈也不…不迟。"  
撒谎。  
我有什么理由相信一个已经三次自杀未遂的家伙不会趁我离开之际故伎重演？  
我可不想后悔一辈子！  
"听话，我会安安分分地等着你，不做任何你不希望我…做的事。"  
"说话算数？"  
我好不容易摆脱失语状态，不放心地问。  
"嗯。"  
你的目光坦然，不太像骗子。  
行，今天就信你一回。反正古舒达也没说错，医院里多的是人，大不了我还让他们把你捆住，而他们想必也很乐于这么干。

按下呼叫铃，唤来达莉娅，我故意语调夸张地告诉她，我摊上人命关天的大事了，必须立即处理，否则身家性命难保。  
小姑娘到底阅历浅，被我三句两句唬得一愣一愣的，忙不迭地答应暂时替我全天候照护你，直到我办完事回来。

"拿拉达？我们都以为你不来了！你方才为什么随随便便擅自挂了主人的电话？放肆的家伙，真没礼貌！"  
刚进司令室，古舒达劈头就问。  
…哦？  
莫名其妙的指责使我登时有一种不祥的预感，急忙掏出手机一瞅…见鬼，果然又自动关机了。  
"嫌吵！"白他一眼，我转向礼服蒙面侠打扮的阿卫，"我来了，走吧？"  
"我就知道你不会拒绝，呵呵。好，拿拉达、古舒达、积达，穿好装备，出发。其余的人原地待命。"  
他狡黠朝我眨眨眼，然后冲堆在电脑桌上的那些我怎么瞧怎么熟悉的高科技玩意努努嘴。  
便携式头灯四只。  
装备深度计的蚝式恒动海使型潜水表四块。  
安全绳四条。  
啧，真没得说，我本来还以为即使下辈子也没机会用它们了，看来是我失算了。至于这摊物品的原主人嘛…反正这事不赖我。

凛冽的寒风裹着大雪四处扫荡，曾经远远挂在南方地平线上的太阳现今无影无踪，尽管它的光辉是那么微弱、惨淡、清冷。如约而至的黑暗开始统治这片被大块大块白色浮冰覆盖的北冰洋，持续时间长达近半年的极夜已经悄无声息地拉开序幕。  
虽没有光，但不得不承认这样的北极别有一番独特的幽魅之美。  
假如能够开发出来作为一处与众不同的非主流度假胜地接待那些喜欢找刺激的年轻情侣，说不定会意外地受欢迎。可惜零下五十多度的低温不是所有人都可以承受，除了我们这类拥有精神力、天赋异禀的前黄金帝国公民及那几位前美莉亚姆的女战士。  
那么，就搞成内部度假村，怎么样？  
到时候，积达带着水手火星，赛西达和水手水星手挽手，礼服蒙面侠领着水手月亮…我呢？谁肯随我一起度假？你？真琴？  
"拿拉达？"  
我正一面往下游一面胡思乱想一些有的没的，礼服蒙面侠突然叫道。  
"啊？干嘛呀？"  
"符拉季连近况如何？"  
"…他醒了，就在我跟你们通完电话以后。他还一个劲催我快点来，急得跟什么似的。"  
积达与赛西达异口同声地欢呼道："真的？太棒啦！"  
"呵呵，的确是好消息呢！处理完北极这边的事，我们一块去探望他吧？"礼服蒙面侠面露喜色，建议道，"看看有没有可以帮忙的地方。他身上发生了那么多不幸的事情，又没有什么亲戚，独自一人孤孤单单冷冷清清地呆在病房里，怪可怜的。"  
我自然无异议，赛西达、积达也同意，就古舒达不发表意见。  
于是，主人又问一遍："古舒达，你觉得呢？"  
"是需要去一趟。元麻布港区入室杀人一案已经在我们警视厅的搜查一课暴力犯罪三系积压近一年，搞得各种千奇百怪的流言蜚语满天飞，得尽快给公众一个合理的交代才行。"你堂弟斟酌片刻，慢条斯理地说。  
我一惊："你想把符拉季连抓起来？"  
他斜我一眼："你也不小了，就不能改掉胡乱臆测的坏毛病吗？"  
哼，倚老卖老！  
我正要还嘴，礼服蒙面侠却抢先一步开了口。  
"行了，这种时候就少说两句吧！想吵，等回东京再吵。"  
看在主人的面子上，我决定不跟你堂弟一般见识。  
唉，话说回来，如果水中能瞬间移动该多好啊！三千五百六十九米的路程，即便不把人累死，也能累趴下。

大伙花费了四十多分钟，终于游到死火山所在的位置，却发现这座孤立的山峰也像极夜的太阳般不见踪迹。我们几乎不相信自己的眼睛。多醒目的一只巨型骷髅头啊，居然不到三个月就消失得干干净净，没留下半点痕迹，仿佛从未存在。  
当然喽，你可以想象，听罢我们的汇报，留在司令室的其他同伴也不相信他们自己的耳朵。  
但事实就是事实。黑暗帝国的城堡没有了，至于是真的没了还是被某种未知的神秘力量挪去了别处，我们就不得而知啦。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	124. Debris 123 空气针

**Debris.123 空气针**

晚上十一点，我返回符拉迪沃斯托克市立医院，看到你正躺在病床上摆弄手机，小护士达莉娅则阿欠连天地坐在沙发上守着你。见她困成那副德行，我暗暗感到好笑，又不禁有些心疼，连忙打发她去护士值班室休息。  
她一走，你就关切地向我询问起北极那边的情况。  
又累又乏的我懒得解释，就用漫不经心的语气告诉你，没事，什么事都没有，不过是某些人神经过敏而已，不用在意。  
于是你不再多问，只是催促我早些上床休息。  
真主保佑，虽然我疲惫得要命，然而由于你有三更半夜去卫生间上吊的前科，我没敢睡得太死。结果，这救了你，也救了我。

没错，符拉季连，你不是骗子，你确实没做任何我不希望你做的事，你说话算数，安安分分地等到我回来了，但也仅仅到此为止。  
这次你没使用剃须刀，没使用裤带、输液管，也没使用碎玻璃片，而是用上了从垃圾篓中捡的废弃注射器，真有你的。

空气针，就是把五十毫升以上的空气用注射器一次性快速推入比较主要的静脉，从而形成空气栓塞，迅速将人置于死地。  
多有技术含量的现代化自杀方法。  
我眼疾手快地扑过去，抓住你的手腕，一把打落你手里的注射器，又是难过，又是愤怒。  
"符拉季连，你不要命啦？你清楚你自个儿在干什么吗？"  
你发现事情败露，理亏地咬着嘴唇垂下头："抱歉，阿卜杜拉，我只是…不愿再令你失望，不愿如肮脏的寄生虫一般靠你们的施舍苟且偷生，不愿让你…看到我如今这副德行。我已经…越来越无法控制自己的思维及行动，有时候我都不晓得我究竟在做什么。我…两小时前，我又闯祸了，达莉娅说我狂呼乱叫着摔碎了床头柜上放的保温壶，可我…可我竟然丝毫没有印象！我好害怕…我不敢想像这样下去我会变成什么，我不知道这种生活还有什么意义…你就放我走吧，行行好…"  
"那我呢？假如你死了，我要怎样才能活下去？我又有何理由继续活下去？"我扳住你的肩膀，失态地大吼。  
你把脑袋耷拉得更低，眼眶中开始聚集泪光："对不起，阿卜杜拉，原谅我…"  
我瞧见你这个样子，虽然愈加心烦意乱，可实在不忍对你发火，惟有轻叹一口气，温柔地将你抱在怀里。  
唉，我该拿你怎么办啊，符拉季连？  
我如何才能够使你不老是这么郁郁寡欢、妄自菲薄？  
安拉呀！  
我一筹莫展地抚摩着你的鬈发，视线无意间落在大衣柜上，于是福至心灵，突然想到了一个或许可以让你高兴起来的方法。  
"你接受过《暮色苍茫》栏目的采访，是吧？"  
"…嗯。"  
"很好。来，瞧瞧这些。"  
动作轻缓地放下你，我从柜子内搬出那只装得满满当当以至于已经合不上盖子的纸箱。  
你疑惑地望着我："这…是什么？"  
"观众们送你的信和礼物。你知道吗？当时很多人给第一频道打电话询问你的近况，表达对你的关心，甚至希望能亲自登门拜访你。不过因为你那时候尚未苏醒，舒宾不允许电视台公开你的私人信息，所以这堆玩意都通过普里亚辛娜转交。想不想看看？"  
我一边回答一边把里面的东西一件一件掏出来。  
沙发很快被大大小小的礼物盒及形态各异的信笺占领，然后是地板、茶几，甚至连陪护睡的床也不能幸免。五颜六色的玻璃包装纸和缎带于灯光的照射下显得格外异彩纷呈、华美绚丽。恍惚间，我竟产生了今天是圣诞节的幻觉。  
你惊喜地看着这一切，多少天来始终黯淡无神的蓝眸果然浮现出一抹明亮动人的光彩，有些羞涩地冲我点点头。

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


	125. Debris 124 姑娘们的情书与巧克力

**Debris.124 姑娘们的情书与巧克力**

我拆开的第一份礼物来自莫斯科。  
取下镶着金边的桃粉色缎带，揭去印满红玫瑰的银色包装纸，打开乳白色的心形礼物盒，映入眼帘的是装在透明塑料瓶的一堆五颜六色的幸运星、一个小一号的心形盒和一封折成心形的信，以及一张七英寸的单人彩照。  
现在这帮丫头也真是的，啧啧，送个礼物还弄得那么麻烦。  
再次打开小的心形盒，我看到其中装的是一块与盒子同形状的手工巧克力，有半个巴掌那么大，上面撒着一些榛子碎块。  
而信的内容…我记得是这样的。  
亲爱的茨托洛尼柯夫·符拉季连·彼得罗维奇：  
我爱您，自从在《暮色苍茫》节目里看到您的身影，听到您的声音，我就无可救药地迷恋上了您。我的爱来得如此突然，几乎令我年轻、单纯的心难以招架，我的灵魂因您而颤抖，这是多么神奇而美妙的经历啊！  
是的，我爱您，请您相信我是真的爱您。尽管您并不认识我，可我知道您。  
我清晰地记得，那是在一个百无聊懒的下午，我手持电视遥控器在各个频道之间来回切换，寻找感兴趣的节目。  
就在此刻，我忽然听见电视机中传出一个不可思议的嗓音。  
那是多么悦耳动人的声音呀！如潺潺溪流，似袅袅轻烟，悠扬婉转、清越空灵。我这辈子从未听到过如此美好的声音。  
我被深深地吸引了，没有继续换台。  
您穿着裁剪得体的西装，眼神有些忧郁，唇角却挂着淡淡的微笑。您有着我所喜欢的削瘦挺拔的身材和一双蓝得几近透明的眸子。我注意到，您的手指也很好看，白皙、修长，骨节分明，手背上还有几道性感的青筋。  
刚开始是我以为这只是一个类似采访成功人士的娱乐节目，然而真相并非如此。  
我敬佩您，我崇拜您，亲爱的符拉季连！您是英雄，是我们这个肮脏堕落的时代最需要的、恰恰也是最缺少的那类人！  
我无法想象，需要多大的勇气、智慧、社会责任感及自我牺牲的精神，您才能耐心地等候时机，机智地逃出地狱，冷静地将伤害你的两个人渣交给看上去一点都不可靠的警察们，然后主动站出来去法庭作证、接受记者的采访。  
我甚至有点恨那个女记者，她提问的时候完全不为您考虑，一而再、再而三地撕开您内心的伤口，问了一大堆连我都觉得残忍的问题。要换做我，肯定会吐她一脸唾沫，头也不回地离开。但您不曾这样，您一直微笑着，礼貌而详细地回答她的每一个问题。  
您是一位真正的绅士！您的修养和气度足以令所有我认识的男人在您的脚前自惭形秽！  
我爱您，您是我的偶像、榜样，我爱您胜过爱世上万物！我愿为您付出我的一切，我对您的爱将如同雨后的彩虹一般永不褪色。  
亲爱的符拉季连，您愿意与我携手共度此生吗？  
我是鼓起勇气才写下这封信的，请别拒绝我，别拒绝一个心灵如水晶般通透却又脆弱易碎的少女的求爱，好吗？  
我用虔诚的心等待您的答案，宛若含苞欲放的玫瑰等候骑士的采撷。我期盼您能接受我，接受一个十九岁姑娘平生第一次绽放出的美丽清纯的爱情之花，让它能尽快结出丰硕甘甜的果实，不至于在漫长而寂寞的等待中凋零。  
我今年十九岁，目前在莫斯科大学读法律系，是温柔体贴的双鱼座女生。随信附上我近期的照片一张，希望您喜欢！  
衷心爱着您的克拉拉·安德烈耶芙娜·尼洛彼耶娃，二零零年九月二十八日。

彩照中的妙龄少女笑容灿烂，穿着镂空的三点式比基尼坐在海滩上，漆黑光洁的齐臀长发、古铜色的肌肤，健康、阳光。  
没错，这是一封情书，它是第一封，但不是最后一封。

第二封情书出自图拉市的娜杰日达，我对她的印象也很深刻。她比克拉拉大五岁，标准的金发白肤，自称是平面模特。  
她的信要短一些。  
我最最亲爱的符拉季连·彼得罗维奇：  
看了您在荧幕上那沉静的面孔、坚强的笑容，我的心弦已被您悄悄拨动。我想，如果是在平凡的日子里邂逅，我肯定会以为您是童话中走出的王子；如果不是听到您平静的叙述，我肯定不会想到您曾经遭受过怎样的践踏与玷污。  
您天籁一样的声音像初春的暖风和煦地拂过我的心田，您明澈的眼神像初生的婴孩一样纯净，我相信即使是最压抑的黑暗，也不曾夺走过您心中的阳光，而如您这般伟岸的男子又怎会愿意被那些衣冠禽兽如此残忍虐待呢？  
所以，您一定是以难以想象的勇气和毅力熬过了那段日子，才能依旧以如此温和、淡定的神情出现在众人面前。  
不知面对着残忍的暴行，您是不是也会恐惧、也会颤抖？我想一定是吧，毕竟您有着世上最高尚的灵魂，您必然不敢相信原来人类也可以这般堕落。然而禽兽暴虐的玷污并不能丝毫有损于您的美好，只能更加反衬您的勇敢和坚强，我相信就连他们也一定会畏惧您的从容镇定。在您的高洁品质的映衬下，丑恶只能更加显出丑态，而卑鄙必将暴露在青天白日下，为人所不齿。  
自看见您的这一刻起，我已无法将您忘怀，您已成为我心中最伟大的英雄。我好想拥您入怀，好想替您擦干泪水，好想为您抚平旧日的伤痕。或许平凡如我，没有资格爱您，但心却是无法控制。我怯怯地仰望您，而您只要一个微笑，就能够牵动我整颗忐忑的心。  
在静谧漆黑的午夜，那段不堪的岁月会不会成为您的梦魇？希望在您被噩梦惊醒时，有我在您身边抚慰您重新安详入眠；在一人独处的孤寂时刻，您会不会因为太孤单而失神陷入充满恐惧的回忆？我希望在您悲伤的时候，有我一直陪伴在您身边。  
我愿做阳光照亮您最深沉的阴影，抚慰您受伤的心；我愿做清风吹干您脸上的泪痕，抚慰您旧日的疤痕。  
我小心翼翼地将我的爱情捧在手心，仿佛捧着最剔透的水晶，唯恐一失手就会将它打碎，化作缤纷绚烂的星光。  
请您接受我的爱吧，它是您的，您是我唯一的真爱，我的符拉季连。  
像仰慕着上帝一般仰慕您的娜杰日达·格拉西莫夫娜·日丹诺娃，二零零年十月一日于风景秀丽、凉爽宜人的乌帕河畔。

有趣的是她寄来的并非一张相片，而是一本薄薄的写真集，里面的她身着洁白胜雪的婚纱搔首弄姿，金褐色的大眼睛顾盼流离。  
写真集的扉页上印有她的详细资料，从年龄、身高、三围到通讯地址、手机号码，真是应有尽有。  
她送给你的也是巧克力，非常大的一整盒，有许多小格，一格放一块的那种，我忘了是什么牌子的，反正挺有名的，嘿嘿嘿。

哈哈，当然喽，给你写信、送礼物的可不是只有小姑娘。你收到的也不光是情书，还有不少以安慰和鼓励为主的信。  
比如这份署名为"一位普通的母亲"写下的信。  
我亲爱的孩子符拉季连卡：  
我的孩子，请允许我这样称呼你吧，因为我是一位母亲，我也有一个跟你同岁的儿子。  
我是流着泪写下这封信的，符拉季连卡。  
我简直不能相信，他们—那两只该下地狱的、披着人皮的畜生—怎么可以这样惨无人道地凌辱、折磨一个无辜的孩子？怎么可以残害那么多条年轻鲜活的生命？如此惨绝人寰的罪行，全能仁慈的上帝见了，是否也会不寒而栗？  
他们还算人吗？他们的父母是如何养大他们的？他们的老师是如何教育他们的？  
为什么我们的身边会有这样可怕的人？会发生这样可怕的事情？  
我不禁问自己，这到底是怎么了？我们的下一代怎么了？我们的国家怎么了？我们的社会怎么了？我们的民族怎么了？  
我们要滑向哪里去？  
但是，孩子，请您相信，尽管如此，我却并没有对这个世界、对我的同胞们完全丧失信心。  
因为有你。  
即便遭遇了那样令人发指的侮辱，即使身体和心灵都受到了巨大的摧残，你依然不曾放弃希望，依然能够保持冷静，依然选择相信祖国、相信被许许多多激进人士不断诟病的法律制度，依然懂得去履行作为一名联邦公民的责任与义务。  
你真的是一位好孩子，符拉季连卡，我为你而骄傲。没错，孩子，你是这个时代的楷模，是我们俄罗斯民族的骄傲！  
祝你幸福！  
每一天，我都会为你向上帝祈祷，求他把平安、喜乐带到你身边，使你未来的日子充满阳光，永不被黑暗与罪恶所笼罩，阿门！  
关心并敬佩你的一位普通母亲，二零零年九月二十九日。

不过，严格来说，以上这些都是少数，更多的是夹在礼物—抱枕、十字绣、毛绒玩具、糕点、手工艺品、饮料等等—中间的一张张祝福卡片，像是"祝符拉季连哥哥永远快乐"、"祝你天天开心"、"祝愿亲爱的符拉季连好人一生平安"之类的。

最后打开的，是唯一一份来自国外的礼品：桐木方盒装着的波利亚克村红葡萄酒，一九七六年出产，从美国底特律发出的。  
因为你已经清醒了，所以写着"仅茨托洛尼柯夫先生亲启，谢谢"的信，也终于得以重见天日。  
其实这封信的内容异常简单，只是寥寥数语而已，跟短信似的，没什么像样的格式，而且…用的还是英文。  
符拉季连·茨托洛尼柯夫先生，你好。  
我就是把你的那三卷录像带剪辑成视频文件并上传至互联网的人。我并非有意，只想在某雅虎兴趣讨论组内小范围分享，不料仍有成员不听我的告诫，私下将其转贴在别的网站公开传播。这是我的错，我十分抱歉。  
我深知，我的恣意妄为给你的生活带来了非常大的影响，我追悔莫及，却已无力回天。  
这瓶红酒是我珍藏多年的心爱之物，希望你喜欢。  
顺便，如果你同意，我想邀请你来马里兰州巴尔的摩市暂住一段时间，这儿有世界顶级的约翰·霍普金斯医院，应该能够为你提供更好的医疗条件。我愿负担往返机票、食宿、诊治等全部费用，请认真考虑我的建议。  
亚历山大·赛克斯，二零零年九月二十三日。  
信的左下角写有一个电子邮件地址，同之前他在他家给我的什么"私密邮箱"一模一样。

我一个劲地替你开盒子、拆信，从凌晨三点一直忙到上午五点，总算把大纸箱中所有的物件统统处理完了，累得浑身是汗。  
不过这一番辛苦是值得的。  
因为，映着灿烂多彩的朝霞，你终于轻声说出了一句让我欣喜若狂的话："阿卜杜拉，我有些饿了，你能不能给我弄一点吃的？"

~Oo*oO~

…

（没有意识。）


End file.
